


With The Wild Wolves Around You

by runningwithwerewolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Alpha Forms, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Beta Scott, Confessions, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles Being Idiots, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Alpha Pack, Helpful Deaton, Hurt Derek, Hurt!Derek, Hurt!Stiles, I'm actually evil, Laura Hale is Hope, Laura Talks inside Derek's Head, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Melissa Knows About Werewolves, Multiple Alphas, Murder, Mystery, POV Multiple, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Forming, Plot Twists, Protectiveness, Revenge, Scott is Stiles' conscience, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Is Not The Pack Mom, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Latin, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Stiles is a high functioning sociopath, Stiles' Alpha Form, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Pack, graphic depictions of death, hurt!Scott, multi part fic, not who you think, so is the Sheriff, soo much Hurt!Derek, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 182,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithwerewolves/pseuds/runningwithwerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles was born a werewolf and became an alpha when he was eight years old after his mom was killed. Stiles' dad knows about the supernatural, Scott did not grow up in Beacon Hills and has been a wolf for about a year before he moves to Beacon Hills and becomes Stiles' first beta. Derek is angsty, smart and pining for Stiles has serious trust issues and is bent on vengeance. </p><p>Major plot points will be struck but the plot of season one will be seriously altered for obvious reasons. Read the tags for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beta In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, as the only alpha in Beacon Hills after his mother’s death, is totally alone. Sure he has his awesome father, the Sheriff of their small town, but he’s human. Stiles, was in need of a werewolf, someone who he could bond with in wolf-like ways, the way he bonded with his mother, and the way he hadn't with anyone since she died. Luckily, this new beta, one Scott McCall was not only without a pack but also sixteen, the same age as Stiles give or take a few months.

Today would be a good day. Well, time would tell if it would be a _good_ day, but at least it'd be an interesting day; _hopefully productive_.

Deaton had told Stiles the previous night that a year-old werewolf, a young beta and his human mother would be heading in from Sacramento soon.

_A new beta was moving to Beacon Hills, a beta without a pack._

Stiles, as the only alpha in Beacon Hills after his mother’s death was alone. Sure he had his awesome father, the Sheriff of their small town, but he’s human. Stiles, was in need of a werewolf, someone who he could bond with in wolf-like ways, the way he bonded with his mother; and the way he hadn't with anyone since she died. Luckily, this new beta, one Scott McCall, was not only without a pack but also sixteen. He’s the same age as Stiles, give or take a few months.

Stiles would finally be able to expand his pack and maybe even get a much needed friend in the process; it occurred to him once he got the news that he didn’t really have any friends, at least not since before his mother died.

"Shit!" Stiles nearly fell over as he stuffed the rest of his toast in his mouth. He tried his _very_ best not to choke to death as he ran for the front door, snatching his backpack from the floor on the way.

He _would not_ be late for his first day back at school, especially since it was Scott's first day too. His dad hadn't come home last night because of the body that was found in the woods, so Stiles didn’t waste his time on a goodbye before rushing out the door. He was halfway to his car before he stops dead and spins around, trudging back to the front door.

His shaking hands fumble to pull his keys from his pocket and he drops them shortly after pulling free from his jeans. He sighed loudly before ducking down to pick them up off the hardwood steps; he quickly and carefully locks the front door and grips his keys tightly before rushing _(not skipping at all, nope_ ) to his jeep and hopping inside.

Off to school, and off to recruit his first _ever_ beta.

\--

Stiles forced himself not to speed, he really did. He doesn't have to remind himself how incredibly guilty he'd feel for abusing his father's job like that; he does it enough as it is, and as much as he’d like to tell himself that this is a life and death situation as to avoid the guilt, it really wasn’t.

He kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead, his sonic hearing drowning out the passing blurs that he knows to be cars. As he drives he focuses on how to convince Scott to join his pack. Of course he'd tell him all about the murder in the woods his dad texted him about; Stiles and his father would protect the town from the killer and he’d want to assure Scott that he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart and not because he is incredibly territorial and hates it when random creatures invade his town and start killing people.

Obviously it’s because Stiles is a good person, not because he wants an excuse to flex his alpha hood, earn his bones, by killing the murderer in his town.   _Nope, not at all, really, it’s because he’s a good guy._

From what Deaton had told Stiles, Scott is ( _also_ ) a good guy; so hopefully talking about protecting the innocent people of Beacon Hills would be enough to convince him to join the pack. Stiles would have to try his best not to ramble too much when he was _charming_ Scott into accepting him as his alpha. He couldn't risk scaring him off, he needs him.

Stiles isn't needy, no he is _not_. He certainly isn't trying to get Scott in his pack because he desperately needs a friend. No, surely it is the murder of that poor young woman.

Yes, that's it. _Not_ because he's a needy teenager who _has no friends. Nope._

Thinking back to his conversation with his dad the night before, his dad told him on the phone from the crime scene that the woman, the murdered young woman found out in the woods, had been cut in half. The interesting part was that when the police had found the first part of the body he'd noted some nasty claw and bite marks all over her.

After some serious arguing and guilt-tripping from Stiles, his dad had sent a picture via text, and Stiles was pretty sure the attack had been the work of a _werewolf_ ; Stiles’ dad told him to make sure, so he hung up with him and forwarded the picture over to Deaton to get a second opinion. He is his emissary after all, albeit only temporarily, until Stiles could get his _shit_ together and form a real pack of his own.

_I’m working on it, alright? Literally on my way to it now. Right now._

Deaton agreed with Stiles and his dad that it was most likely the work of a rogue or feral werewolf. Both of the adults had assured Stiles that rogue hunters hadn't been around Beacon Hills, not since before his mother was killed years ago, but Stiles couldn't think of anybody else who'd cut the body in half like that. Deaton told Stiles to not worry about it for now, that he had more important news that would most likely become related to their current rogue creature problem. He went on to tell Stiles about a Mr. McCall and his mother moving to Beacon Hills.

Stiles tried, he really did try not to sound _too_ desperate as he practically yelled in excitement at Deaton to tell him everything he knew. He could practically feel Deaton smiling that calm smile of his before he went on to tell Stiles the details he knew. Though Stiles was still so excited, (he was literally half jumping _and_ skipping around his bedroom at the time) he shut his mouth for once and just listened.

Apparently, Scott McCall was bitten by an alpha in Sacramento, _by choice_ , in an effort to save his life after he had a near fatal car accident. Deaton apologetically told Stiles he had no idea how the alpha found out about Scott's condition, or why he helped him; no matter how much Stiles wanted to know, Deaton didn't have the information to give. All Deaton could tell him was Scott survived the Bite and the alpha welcomed him into the pack as his own beta.

The pack taught him the basics; full moon cycles, control, some fighting stuff, wolfsbane, hunters, the whole 9 yards. According to Deaton's emissary friend, who'd been the one to supply him with all this info, Scott did surprisingly well with it all; even his mother, his human (previously blissfully unaware of all this supernatural bullshit) mother was handling her son's new furry problems like a champ. Melissa McCall being aware of the supernatural stuff, also made Stiles excited by the prospect of his father having another adult friend who he can talk to about everything.

Not only is Scott around his age, but he isn't a brand new beta, chalk full of control issues.

Stiles inwardly thanked whatever holy being was listening for _that_ little miracle. He had enough problems of his own to deal with. Honestly he _so_ _did not_ need to deal with a wild hormonal teenager with claws.

Thank you very much.

Out of the dozens of probably annoying, borderline creepy, personal questions Stiles had about Scott, there were only a few Deaton had the answers to. Scott's dad was one of them; apparently Rafael McCall is an abusive bastard who was now thankfully out of the picture. He is actually one of the reasons, if not the main reason Melissa McCall had decided to move them to Beacon Hills.

Stiles wasn't sure how to feel about Scott's bastard father; other than he was a bastard, obviously, but he wouldn't worry about it then. He'd just make sure not to bring it up right away.

Or possibly ever. Stiles' had learned the hard way that prodding pushes people away; so, he'd bury his curiosity on the subject. _For now._

The point was Scott had already been a werewolf for a year. He's controlled, kind, good hearted and in need of an alpha; not to mention it'd be a brand new town for him, so he'd need a friend too. Maybe even as much as Stiles did.

He'd have a golden opportunity at school. Scott's first day should be today or sometime this week, according to Deaton. He'd given Stiles some wonderful words of encouragement in that all-knowing calm voice of his before saying his good evenings the night before.

\--

As Stiles now drives to school he smiles to himself and nods. Scott would be the perfect beta for him. Now all Stiles needed to do was not screw it up.

**\----**

Scott rides up to his new school, a little nervous sure, but excited too. He knows that change could be good sometimes, and he is certainly doing a lot better with the werewolf stuff now.

He still thought moving to a new town was a little extreme, but his mom had had a point when she said that he might accidentally end up killing his father if he showed up again. He was weak and helpless before, but now he had claws and fangs, so she was probably right in getting him as far away from his jerk of a father as she could. It was safer for everybody, he thought to himself as he dismounted his bike and chained it up.

The bike racks were right next to a parking spot, and he heard as a car drive up and park behind him. Scott was just finishing up chaining his bike when something pushed into him from behind. He half-turned to see a car door nestled into his backside. Some young good-looking guy gets out of his spotless silver Porsche, looking pretty agitated. He closes the car door behind him, and slings his backpack over his shoulder walking onto the sidewalk, pushing into Scott on his way.

He looks Scott right in the eye and says, "Watch the paint job.”

Scott's about to say something, when someone yells for a "Jackson" nearby and the guy looks toward the call. He turns his head back around and gives Scott a once over before scoffing and walking away.

Jackson huh? What a jerk.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Dude, you are so the unluckiest guy _ever_ , running into Jackass Whittemore on your first day." Some guy says as he walks past Scott, patting him on the shoulder as he goes.

Scott suddenly realizes he just insulted that Jackson dude out loud and cringes at himself.

The guy walks over to the sidewalk and stands there looking at Scott, a smirk on his face. Scott just stands there for a second, bike chain still in hand as he stares dumbfounded at the guy in front of him.

The guy is tall, at least an inch or two taller than Scott even, and he's also pretty thin. His nose is upturned, kind of button-nosed actually, and his upper lip curves down sharply in the middle, like a little arrow pointing to his jaw, which is kind of wide and well-shaped.

Scott of course feels a little self-conscious at that, as he always does when looking at a perfectly normal jaw line. It's understandable, considering his jaw is uneven.

Various shades of moles litter the guy's high, gaunt cheeks to scatter further over his face and neck. His hair is dark brown and shaved close to his head in a buzz cut, and Scott notes he has a slightly uneven hairline. His eyes are great, warm and friendly, but sharp and intelligent looking too.

He could tell from the start that the kid standing in front of him wasn't at all like that Jackson guy.  This guy has a friendly smirk on his face as he turns his back to Scott and starts walking toward the school.

"Wha- hey wait up!” Scott calls as he fumbles with his bike chain, he makes sure it's latched before jogging after the other guy.

"Hey, there he is!" The guy turns back as Scott catches up with him, " _Dude_ , seriously, you are either the luckiest or the unluckiest kid in the school," He smacks a hand to Scott's arm before turning back toward the school, "You know what, I'm going to say lucky, ‘cause you met me on your first day and- I'm pretty awesome." He smirks and tosses his head in approval.

The guy seems totally fine with Scott strolling on beside him, and Scott takes that as a good sign.

"Hey. Uh, yeah pretty unlucky I guess, but you don't seem like a jerk so," he chuckles, "I'm Scott by the way."

Scott thought about shaking hands or fist-bumping or something, but decided against it. Shaking hands would have probably been weird, and fist bumping wasn't right either since they weren't friends or anything.

 _At least, they weren't yet_ , Scott smiles inwardly.

"Stiles, and _no_ before you ask, that's not the name my parents gave me, but my actual name is damn-near unpronounceable." _Stiles,_ Scott noticed was flailing a bit as he spoke, “Seriously. It should be like, _illegal_ to name a kid that."

"Stiles? OK well I like that, it's easy to remember." Scott smiles a bit as they head up the stairs to the school.

"So, you got your schedule yet or what? ‘Cause I can totally show you to your first class if you want.” Stiles looks at Scott as they ascend the stairs to the school, "I've lived in Beacon Hills all my life so, sadly I know this place pretty well." Stiles looks at Scott, question in his eyes as the two boys make their way through the main doors of the school.

"Yeah," Scott responds reaching into his front pants pocket for his schedule, "here, I've got...” Scott gives the paper a look, "History with, Mr. Brooks?"

Stiles leans in his head a bit to look at the schedule. "Yeah, OK."

As Stiles pulls his backpack around to his chest and begins rummaging through the front pockets for something, Scott somewhat skillfully avoids getting pushed around by all the other students flocking through the halls and Stiles does the same, though Scott notices the students mostly give the guy a wide berth. He pulls his brows together in wonder, he’s thinking of actually asking what it’s all about when Stiles speaks again.

"I've got, English in 1st, but I can show you your room since they’re close together," Stiles says, producing a pen from his bag, making a gesture at Scott to hand it over, "Let's see. We've got Chem, Econ and Math together. Perfect, we've got lunch together too." He says as he marks each class they share with little check marks.

Scott follows Stiles’ lead since, even though he didn't look like he is paying attention, he actually does know where he's going. Or at least, Scott really hopes he does.  

"Right- here," Stiles makes a turn signal with his hand, pen still in it, and they turn down the next hall, "OK, _annnd_ \- here we are." Stiles finishes, halting to a sudden stop in front of the room marked History.

Scott peeks into the class seeing most of the students already in attendance. Mr. Brooks, the teacher, is standing in front of his desk leaning back with a big ledger in his hands. Some students start pulling out their books and pencils, but most of them stay seated around the room talking to each other. Scott nods to himself, thinking it looks normal enough.

"You got it from here man?” Stiles touches Scott's shoulder grabbing his attention, "I'm two doors down the hall, and we _should_ get out at the same time," Stiles drops his arm, resting his elbows against his ribs.

He seems to think for a second rolling back his head in concentration before dropping it back down to look at the schedule still in his hands, "So you can either wait for me," he says handing back the schedule before continuing, "or we can meet up around lunch. Whaddya say?"

He shuts his mouth tightly after licking his lips and proceeds to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waits for Scott to answer.

 _Wow, it's like he can't stand still_ , Scott thinks to himself. _His body and his face are in like, constant motion. Huh, that'll be something to get used to_ , Scott laughs a little to himself.

"Yeah I got it. Thanks dude, really you totally saved me man, I have like, _no_ sense of direction, I would have gotten _so_ lost."

"Good. No problem. Really." Stiles smiles a little before flicking his eyes around them. Suddenly Stiles snaps toward the classroom and peers in past the teacher’s head, "Shit, gotta run, bells about to ring man!” he goes around to Scott's side, "Well, go on!” he says grinning and playfully shoves Scott into his classroom.

He walks off backwards down the hall to assure Scott they'd see each other around the lunch period, "For sure, Dude", he finishes saying before jogging off down the hall to his own classroom.

Scott grins to himself as he watches him go. Pretty good start to a day. Well, it wasn't really, but that jerk Scott met first was fine, because he got to meet a cool dude right after.

His grin fades quickly when he turns back toward the classroom and everyone is staring at him. He sucks in a breath at the sudden surplus of eyes that are now boring into him. The teacher is looking at him expectantly, and Scott has to shake himself before he realizes the teacher had asked him to tell the class his name.

"Scott, Scott McCall.", he says firmly. There were only a few giggles and scoffs, no actual laughter at least.

"And, the principal said you moved here from Sacramento, right?" Mr. Brooks said looking back up from his ledger at Scott. He puts the book down and gestures for Scott to move into the classroom.

"Yeah, that's right." Scott shuffles out of the doorframe just as the bell rings. He couldn't help himself from wincing at the shrillness of the sound on his sensitive canine ears.

"Alright well, I won't embarrass you anymore," Mr. Brooks says smirking a bit as he gestures to the class, "Go ahead and find a seat, and we can get class started."

Scott wanders through the small rows between the desks before finding a seat near the end of the middle row. He notices he is getting sized up by a few of the girls in the class, even a few guys, as he takes his seat in front of a big dark-skinned kid who is seriously intimidating.

Scott tries a smile, but the kid gives him nothing but a blank stare in return. Scott shrugs it off as he settles into his chair and opens up his backpack, rummaging for a few seconds before finding his notebook.

Mr. Brooks strolls over to hand him a history book just as he's finished getting his supplies out, and as Brooks walks back toward his desk to announce to the class to turn to the third page of their books. Scott glances left and has to double-take when he notices a particularly beautiful redhead is staring at him. She meets his eyes with a penetrating look, and Scott meets her gaze, examining her scent.

 _That's human- wait, no it's, weird actually. Her scent keeps- changing_? Scott thinks as he screws up his face in confusion.

The red-head sniffs at the air lightly, then starts turns away giving her long hair a flip and turning her attention to her textbook. Scott breaths inwardly and slouches in his chair a bit before turning his attention to his own book.

 _Weird students at this school_ _, he thinks, I should fit right in._ Scott smiles to himself as Brooks begins teaching.

**\----**

Stiles heads toward the cafeteria in a bit of a rush _way_ too excited about his meeting with Scott; but it's fine, because he's sure he'll get there before Scott. So he'll have some time to calm the hell down before they talk.

Really, Stiles couldn't believe his luck. His whole "bumping" into Scott outside the school earlier was just beautiful, and the fact that Scott followed after him as soon as he started walking off? Perfect. It was also pretty lucky for him that Jackson made a terrible first impression, paving the way for Stiles to swoop in all friendly-like to save Scott's day.

Oh yeah, this would work, he had him right where he wanted him.

_Wait._

Why did it sound like Stiles was trying to _woo_ Scott?

Stiles screws up his own face in horror. _Oh God! No! No, that is so not what this is. Friends. Just friends or pack, that's it! No wooing of any kind._

Lydia Martin, she's the only girl that Stiles would want to woo; the only girl he had any feelings for, and even with her his feelings were fleeting since realizing he really had no chance with the strawberry blonde goddess.

Every so called "friend" Stiles _might_ have had before his mom died, decided to completely forget all about their friendship after he was taken out of school for those few months. He had no one when he returned to school, which was fine with him at the time. Really. Because he was focusing on more important thing back then, like trying really hard not to "fang-out" and maul all of those little jerks to death.

Anyway, he had his amazing, totally supportive, understanding father to watch his back. And Deaton was there too, his Yoda through all of that shit. Losing his mother was- terrible, unexplainable; there aren't words for loss like that, and becoming an alpha at nine years old on top of it?

So, Stiles didn't really have the time for friends. He couldn't tell anyone what was really going on with him anyway, and he didn't want to have to lie; so, he stayed friendless. Sure he had some acquaintances, who he might hang out with in the halls or at lunch, but no one _real_. And again, Stiles was fine with that. Totally fine.

Back to the good things, like strawberry blonde enchantresses named Lydia Martin. This is the point where Stiles' brain might supply the sound of violins or maybe even a harp, accompanied by a choir of angels.

Besides the fact that Lydia is the most gorgeous girl Stiles has ever laid his eyes on, she is also secretly the most brilliant person at their little school. She hides it from basically everyone, and no amount of stalking on Stiles part could tell him why; but she uses her brilliance in other ways, mostly sneaky, manipulative ways in which to climb the social ladder of high school. She's understandably the most popular girl in school, a natural leader, really.

Did Stiles mention she's gorgeous? Because really, she is. She's a _goddess_.

Unfortunately, Stiles is completely aware of how _so_ totally out of his league Lydia is. That is _not_ marred by the fact Lydia is dating the lacrosse captain, who just so happened to be Jackson. Yes, _that_ Jackson. _Super-douche, ridiculously amazing hair, unfairly sharp cheekbones blah blah blah…_

The point is, Stiles loves Lydia, loves her hair and her body and her brain; but it’s completely hopeless, 100% unrequited. She doesn’t even know he exists.

Stiles does have a fair amount of basic reasoning, some sense of logic that he's found hiding deep in the fog of unrequited love that was his head for nearly ten years. He has realized over the years that he isn't really, actually _in love_ with Lydia. Well, he is, but he knows it'll never happen and through time he's learned to be alright with that fact. He knows that he'd always love the idea of them together, but he was done fantasizing about something so unrealistic.

Not only was it totally impossible in terms of social leagues, but Stiles is also a werewolf. He wouldn't ruin his let's face it, basically non-existent reputation, by telling Lydia about werewolves and confessing his undying love to her. She'd think he was totally insane, and then promptly get him arrested for stalking or harassment, or something; and she'd be totally justified in doing so. Not to mention her knowing any of it would put her in imminent danger, and he’d lose it if she was hurt, especially if he was the cause.

It'll take a serious amount of time before he could _really_ move past her and his long since unrequited love for her, but he was trying, dammit.

He's been in a relationship before, but it didn't end well. And that's putting it mildly.

After it ended, Stiles reverted to his hopeless love for the strawberry blonde goddess that is Lydia Martin. It's been about a year since then, and he's finally starting to see past the fog of unrequited-ness again. He needs to move on from her sure, but he's not about to go out and search for a new relationship.

Dealing with any kind of relationship right now, just no. Seriously, no. He just can't right now, not only does he not have the time, but he couldn’t take on any more pressure right now. He's juggling the alpha stuff, the needing a pack thing, and the possible murderous werewolf stalking his town. He literally can't take anything else on right now.

Back to what he can handle.

School work is a breeze, as usual. He's totally smart, and focused, most of the time. Since he's not popular or a laughing stock either, he doesn't have to worry about the social hierarchy that is high school. _Thank God_.

 _Wait, I’m supposed to be doing- cafeteria, right. That's where I need to be_.

\--

Stiles walks into the lunch room to see ( _and hear_ ) hordes of loud, hungry students. Gossip flies around the room occupying Stiles' supernatural hearing for a few minutes as he searches for Scott. He closes his eyes in concentration, firmly blocking out the noise. He reverts to what he imagines is normal human hearing.

Sometimes it is nice being a born werewolf. Bet Scott still can't block everything out yet. Stiles wondered if he could. Better ask him later.

_Back on track Stiles, people to persuade._

Scott was in fact not there yet. Good, then he'd have time to calm the hell down and figure out exactly which way the conversation should go. He already knew how to start. The best way, Stiles figured, would be to come right out and tell Scott the truth. Not that Stiles wants him as pack.

 _No, no_ , Stiles thought shaking his head _that would be way too desperate sounding_.

Hopefully Scott won't freak out too much when Stiles tells him about him being an alpha. Deaton said that Scott's former alpha told him about the young alpha of Beacon Hills, so he should know at least that he could find refuge with Stiles.

That means he probably knows that Stiles doesn't have a pack either. _Well, maybe, maybe that's good. Maybe it'll make him feel welcome? Or at least he'll know that he's not the only one who wants a pack._

_They can totally bond over their loneliness. Band together over it. Pack-bonding. See, already getting over the nerves. Who's the awesome level-headed alpha?_

"Me," Stiles gestures to himself and wobbles his head as he smirks is satisfaction, "Yeah."

"Um, hey, could you like, move?" Some girl and her friend try pushing past Stiles who is currently standing in the middle of the cafeteria doors.

Stiles jumps out of the way, nearly braining himself on the doorframe as he does. He watches the girls watch past and into the mass of teens before him; he wonders how the hell he even survives his clumsiness, and then he remembers that's just part of his act. The act he puts on so people think he's human.

At least that's what he _tells_ himself. Really, it's just that he has far too many things going through his head at any given time, and he gets lost in it. His head's just a river of thoughts, and he's always getting swept away. That is until somebody tells him to move his ass. That usually pulls him out of it so he can flail unintentionally. That or fall over.

Stiles sniffs the air after the two girls walking past, which would be really creepy and rude except he thought he smelled… _yep, Scott. Totally Scott_. _He must have passed them at some point._

Stiles smiles because he has an awesome nose. Alphas senses are actually more heightened than other wolves, so it’s very useful. Their instincts are too, though heightened instincts can be pretty annoying most of the time. Always working in overdrive. It was a bitch to control when he first became an alpha, took years to get used to it too, but now, now _it's really freaking useful_ ; especially since Stiles had made a point of getting a good whiff of Scott's scent in the parking lot while the whole Jackson-fiasco was going on.

All through the morning, every class, Stiles would settle himself in like usual, then, he'd quietly sniff around searching for Scott. He'd do it once every class to make sure he had a good handle on the scent, that way he could find him anywhere. He knew once they became pack that he'd have the pack bonds to make things easier, but for now, he'd rely on his senses to seek Scott out. _Just planning ahead_ ; plenty of things, especially magical things, could block out the pack bonds of a wolf. It would be important in case something like that ever happened to him, that Stiles could find his beta in some other way.

He needed the practice anyway. People He could find his dad's scent and his heartbeat from anywhere in town by now, but he'd need some more time with Scott. Deaton said training was never over, ever, so he needed the practice.

Practice, that's all it was. Not obsession over the idea of Scott intentionally avoiding him. He's not being paranoid.  Nope. And it totally _was not_ the thought of that rogue wolf going after Scott either.

Nuh-uh. Not that at all.

_God_ _here he comes! Calm down Stiles. Chill the hell out. Collected and calm. NOT weird. The opposite of weird. Totally normal. You can do that, you can totally-Oh! Crap, you're in the doorway stupid! Need to hide. Right now!_

Stiles looks around frantically, relieved to see a corner near the main doors next to a table. He moves to the spot which happens to be next to a table, full of a large group of teens. He gets a few weird looks, and some confusion, but. Whatever.

He’s _incognito_.

\--

Scott enters the cafeteria with his backpack over both shoulders, gripping the shoulder straps nervously as he eyes the room. Stiles takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds before walking toward the lunch line. He's a few people away from Scott, but at the pace the young beta is going, he's sure to catch him before he sits down. After Scott exits the line, he turns to face the cafeteria, looking understandably overwhelmed.

He takes a visible deep breath and broadens his shoulders before walking toward the middle tables. Stiles suddenly remembers something, something _really_ important.

 _You're supposed to be following him dumbass_. He didn't trip _. Shut up, he did not trip. Not even a little. Scott didn't see it so it didn't happen, alright?_

Stiles slows his pace so he's an inch behind Scott, and he leans in a bit to say, "I know what you are." Stiles leans back and takes a quick look around to make sure no one else hears. That could be awkward.

"What-oh hey, Stiles." Scott was startled by the sneakiness that was Stiles. Obviously. Not the creepiness of the approach.

Nope.

Stiles begins metaphorically patting his sneaky self on the back- wait did he not? No, no he did _not_ , in fact, respond to what Stiles said. Now he's just walking toward the tables and smiling a bit to himself.

What the hell?

"Uh- what, yes. Yes, Stiles Stilinski, remember? Annnd, _I_ _know what you are_." Stiles cants his head a little frantically at Scott, trying to get his point across.

"Stilinski," Scott whispers to himself as if committing it to memory, "Hey! Wait, isn't that the Sheriff's name?"

OK seriously.

Stiles screws up his face in confusion for a second before replying, "Really?" he groans, "Ugh, yes Sheriff John Stilinski is my dad." Scott nods a little as he swings his leg over the cafeteria table chairs.

Scott tucks his legs under the table and sets down his tray, settling himself before shrugging off his backpack and setting it on the seat next to him. Stiles quickly, and marginally less gracefully, does the same.

"Cool. Bet that keeps you out of trouble. Or does it?" Scott gives Stiles a cheeky little grin before sniggering to himself.

 _Oh my god_.

OK, if it weren't for that dopey grin Scott kept giving him earlier when he was showing him around, Stiles would be so _done_ right now. Here he is trying to be all subtle about the werewolf thing, and Scott's not even paying attention.

"OK, dude, really." Stiles leans in glaring at Scott and pursing his lips a little.

Scott responds with a confused tilt of his head. Wow, he totally looked like a little puppy dog right there. Really, a werewolf who can do the puppy head tilt? Stiles didn't know if that was a good thing to have in a pack or not, but dammit he would find out. Some students walking by distract Stiles a bit.

_What?_

This is a serious, totally weird sounding conversation to have in a cafeteria that happens to be packed to the brim with blissfully ignorant students. He needs to be careful _who_ heard _what_.

"Scott, serious time right now. _I_ ," Stiles gestures to himself drawing Scott's attentive, very confused, and getting more confused by the minute, gaze to his hands, "know what _you_ ," he gestures to Scott, "are." He finishes with a little nod of his head.

Scott leans forward a bit looking at his tray, then at Stiles, he could practically see the wheels spinning behind his eyes. _OK, give him a minute he's got this….annnnnd-_

"Dude, I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." Scott gives him an apologetic smile before taking a drink of his milk, then biting into his sandwich.

Stiles just gapes at him for a minute before flailing his arms widely and dropping his hands on the table. Stiles huffs out a breath and purses his lips as he stares up at Scott.

"OK, I wasn't going to do it like this, because I thought you'd catch on to what I was trying to say," Stiles looks around a bit and looks hard at Scott, "But fine. You've left me no choice. And I can't really risk anyone hearing us," Stiles rolls his head back a bit looking at the ceiling, "Dunno who could be listening, though I doubt anyone is…whatever!"

Stiles throws his hands out, before dropping his hands down on the table. He gives Scott a hard look, Scott who's still chewing, nods his head in clear understanding.

Stiles drops his head, huffing out a breath before looking Scott in the eye. He can hear the sharp intake of breath as Stiles let's his eyes bleed alpha red.

Honestly, the sight would be shocking to anyone. It's pretty bright in the cafeteria, great lightning…oh let's face it. Stiles eyes are glowing red right now. Scott could see the glow perfectly even if it was pitch black in here.  

"Ugh...guh," says Scott, unintelligently as he nearly chokes on his sandwich.

"Whoa, dude, swallow first," Stiles chuckles a bit letting his brown human eyes seep back in, " _Oh my_ -" Stiles laugh turns worried, because it's starting to look like Scott is choking to death.

\--

Of course he doesn't actually choke to death. _But it's damn close_.

He has a pretty serious coughing fit for a good long minute or two, and realizes he's leaned in touching Scott's shoulder, before the end of the fit. He doesn't remove it, and he's not sure if it's for Scott's assurance or his own.

Scott's coughing slows down a bit, and between heaving breaths he has enough sense to start chugging his milk. He takes a few breaths after that, and Stiles looks around to find most of the room have stopped to watch the show. Stiles mumbles to himself, letting his arm fall from Scott's shoulder, then he turns to glare at the room. He half yells, telling everyone the shows over and that Scott's fine.

"Thanks for the help _by the way_." Stiles says as he throws his flailing arms around in retaliation for their useless gawking.

A few of them giggle or glare before going back to their lunches, and Stiles turns his attention back to Scott just in time to see he's calmed down, and stopped coughing. _Thank God_. Stiles is fidgeting a little.

Just a little, honestly, and come on! It's understandable, really.

The whole Scott choking half-to-death thing was _not_ what Stiles had in mind for their conversation. He's trying to recruit a pack member, a friend, not kill the poor guy. He silently takes the moment to remind himself to never tell Scott something shocking while he's eating again.  

"You OK man?" Stiles prods, as he looks at Scott who is just sitting there staring down at what's left of his sandwich.

He's just breathing hard and staring at it, like it was about to jump up and eat _him_.

"Yeah…" Scott's voice is pretty shaky, which- well he did just nearly choke to death. Scott must have seen the worry on Stiles' face when he looks up because he rushes to say he's fine.

"Really, I'm OK man. I just, _wow_.” He takes a few more breaths after assuring Stiles that he _really_ is, OK. "I never thought that I'd like, you know, die by _sandwich_." He huffs out, smiling. His smile turns into a dopey grin when Stiles huffs out some nervous laughter.

"Oh my _GOD_! No, seriously DUDE. Not. Funny." Stiles chokes down the laughter and turns serious. Or at least tries to, "You totally _could_ have died by sandwich."

He fails miserably at not laughing.

They laugh for a bit more before Scott gets a perplexed look on his face and looks back at Stiles, "Wait. Could we, I mean could someone like me actually, you know, die by _sandwich_?"

"Whoa- you mean like, choke to death?" Scott nods eyes a little wider. "Well….wow," Stiles scoffs a bit then looks at the ceiling, eyebrows pushed together, "OK, well yes I’d think so? Maybe. I mean if the thing they were choking on was wolfs bane then definitely. Not so sure about sandwich death though. Might have to research that.” He chuckles.

They eat for a while before Stiles just _has_ to ask. He said it was time before, but then there was the choking. So now, _now_ it's time.

"OK so, Scott, what- kind of stuff are you gonna do in Beacon Hills? Like, a job, girlfriend maybe?" Stiles notices the stick poking out of Scott's backpack, "Lacrosse?" he asks as he points, drawing Scott's attention to the stick.

"Uh, yeah," Scott, turns back to Stiles and swallows down some more milk before continuing, "Definitely lacrosse," He nods eagerly, "and a job. I already signed up for the team, and I actually had a job ready for me before I got to town. I start tomorrow after school."

"Cool." Good, Stiles thought. That means he probably won't be busy after school today, he nodded to himself, "Oh, uh, what’s the job?"

"Oh, yeah the um," He chews and swallows down some of his chips again before saying, "animal clinic, you know the one? I think it's the only one in town?" Scott gulps down some milk as he looks to Stiles.

"Wait," Stiles throws up a hand in the universal gesture for stop, "so your boss is Deaton? Alan Deaton?" Scott nods his head as he eats more of his lunch. "Wow, OK that's so totally _not_ a coincidence. Deaton, you sly dude…" Stiles whispers.

"Do you know him or something?" Scott asks confusion on his face.

"Yeah, he's my uh," Stiles leans in a bit and whispers, "Emissary. You know what that is, right?"

"Like uh," Scott swallows down some more food, "like an advisor, right?" he answers.

"Yeah, he advises me, of course my dad does too, but Deaton's there for the well- the, you know," Stiles bares his teeth and curves his fingers up like little claws.

"Huh, yeah I get it." Scott chuckles as he finishes his lunch off. He seems to notice Stiles has barely touched his, but he doesn't say anything.

"He’s also teaching me some magic stuff and he protects my pack against magical creatures too.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Scott nods sipping his milk.

“You know it's actually pretty nice that you already know him, I guess. No point in me hiding that from you then," Stiles raises his eyes to Scott rushing to say, "Not that I would have, it's not a law or anything that I couldn't tell you, it's just, most alpha's keep that emissary stuff to themselves. Don’t know why really, I won’t with any pack mates I don’t think. Don’t see the point in hiding it.”

Scott nods his head in understanding allowing Stiles to continue, "Deaton won't care though, he _is_ the one who told me you'd be coming, so I'm sure you getting a job at the clinic is part of his plan to help me, or something." Stiles finishes his apple, but doesn't touch the rest of his food. He's too nervous to eat.

"OK…so is it good or bad that I work with him. I mean, he seems like an OK guy?" The, _but is he really_ , clearly wasn't asked, but he knew Scott wanted it answered.

"No he's cool. I mean he's cool- totally zen," Stiles flattens his hand across the air between them, "It's kind of unnatural actually," he drops his hands and starts bouncing his leg under the table before continuing, "But it's good, he's always a level head, even when I became the alpha, and shit really hit the fan, he was totally calm. He saved my dad and my ass back then and he still does. He's always giving me research to do too since he knows I kind of have an active mind. Have to keep it constantly entertained, boredom is not good for me. Anyway, he's great. He's mysterious though, really _really_ mysterious. Like, if I didn't know that I could totally 100% trust him, I wouldn't go near him _at all_."

Stiles, of course, did his usual amount of flailing and fidgeting as he talked, but Scott didn't seem to mind. _Well, he adjusted quickly._

"Good to know that I can trust him then. I mean if a born were-," one pointed wide-eyed stare from Stiles got Scott to fix his sentence before going on to say, " _you_ _know_ , and the Sheriff trust him, then I will too." Scott nods, lips pressed together in a little smile.

Stiles nods to him and finishes the anxious nibbling he was doing with the core of his apple before he suddenly drops it back on his tray. OK. It's time.

It's really, actually _the_ moment.

Stiles gives himself a hard mental back-push of encouragement. _You can do this_. He turns his gaze to Scott and, successfully grabbing his attention, takes a short quick breath and begins to talk.

"So, Scott. How would you- uh, have you heard about the girl they found in the woods?"

_Smooth Stiles, very smooth._

"Oh yeah! She was chopped up wasn't she?" Scott answered in awe, but thankfully a little disgust could be seen on his face too. Wouldn't want a psycho-wolf in the pack. _Well, not two psycho wolves anyway_ , Stiles scoffs.

"Yeah, chopped in _half_ actually, but-" Stiles leans in, and gestures with his eyebrows that Scott do the same. Surprisingly he got the subtlety that Stiles, _really_ did not possess, "It was a were-thing, not really sure yet, but not human for sure. A _wolf_ probably," Stiles winks and seriously, subtle _he is not_.

"Whoa! Really?" Scott is intrigued instantly, "Wait, but she was cut in half though-" He looks around then hushes his tone, "The wolf didn't do that, right?"

Stiles licks his lips and leans back in his chair shaking his head, "No, I don't think so. Probably hunters, but, the thing is, dad's been keeping an eye out for newcomers to town, and Deaton has too and neither one has said any hunters are here- well any rogue hunters," Scott looks perplexed and Stiles throws up his hands in a " _whatever_ " gesture, "But they have to be, no wolf would cut someone in half. Maybe rip them _, eww_ , but not _cut_." Scott screws up his face at the thought of ripping someone in half, as he should.

"OK so, what are you going to do?" Scott leans in fast again, bumping his knee against the table, "Wait, you're not gonna- are you looking for the wolf who killed her?" Scott exclaims, clearly excited.

_Good, now just reel 'em in._

"Well, this is Beacon Hills and I _am_ The Alpha," Stiles flourishes a hand lightly through the air, "It's _my_ job to take care of the people here, protect the innocents. So yeah, I am looking for them." Stiles smirks.

"Wow, and your dad's just- wait he's normal right? I mean he's not-"

"No he's, human- _normal_ , yeah."

"Oh OK, so your dad, he's just letting you do this, by yourself?"

"Well there was a lot of arguing, and bitching, but yeah he's gonna let me do what I do. And, no, not alone, _never in a million years_ ; his words not mine. I'll have him and Deaton to help, but I was hoping for another you know, keen nose to help me _sniff around_." Stiles puts the tip of his index finger to the tip of his nose, hoping to hell that Scott would get it.

He looks confused for a minute at the gesture but, "Oh, you mean me?!" He exclaims poking himself hard in the chest.

"Yeah dude!" Stiles laughs, dropping his hands to the table, his leg bouncing even harder now in anticipation.

"Cool, great. I will, I mean, I’ll totally help, if you want.” Scott looks up.

"Well, _yeah_ you can help," Stiles scoffs and rolls his head around a bit, "Oh and uh, you don't have to jump into the pack stuff and submit to me or whatever, but, if you do plan on staying in Beacon Hills I think it'd be a good idea for you to join the pack. If you don’t do the submitting thing you’ll become an omega, so you’d have to do that if you want to join up. With me. What do you think?" Stiles mashes his lips together, in an effort to stop himself from rambling anymore.

"Of…what-oh join the pack your pack? Scott answers, confusion settling into his features again.

“Yeah, that’s what I am trying to ask here.” Stiles says carefully.

"Oh. Yeah man, sure. I mean I don't have anybody else really, like there aren't any other alphas here, and being an Omega sucks. Or at least that's what I've heard. Anyway, yeah you seem pretty cool. You're not a psycho or anything, so, yeah. I'll join you." He nodded lips pressed together in a half smile.

 _He said- wait go back. He said he'd join!_ He didn't sound super excited, but whatever.

He said he'd join! Yes!!- _OK, alright, calm down_. Alright, let's just hope Stiles _did not_ show all of that excitement all over his face while he had that internal freak out. Just in case, Stiles decides to grin widely to show his happiness, hoping it was friendly looking and not psychotic. He did just say psychos are bad.

"Great!" He rushes to say, "I will _try_ to ignore your lack of enthusiasm for now, lest you hurt my sense of pride. It's pretty non-existent anyway so…OK. Got my first beta. Awesome."

That was surprisingly simple; no rush on the beta front for now. Seriously it's OK, he can wait, one is fine for now. He just hopes this rogue beta is a _beta_ and _not_ a feral omega. Though really, with two wolves, a druid and a Sheriff? Nah, Stiles throws back his head.

No way this rogue thing would win.

“I should probably talk to my mom about it too though, tell her how dangerous it could be." Scott says, “I mean the hunting for the rogue wolf thing, she’ll be happy about me finding an alpha though.”

"Oh yeah, understandable, and I’ll definitely need to meet her as soon as possible; answer questions assure her you’re safe with me and all that.” Scott smiles at his words, “Uh, so you busy today, after classes? Lacrosse isn't until, tomorrow after school right?" Stiles asks and Scott nods, "Oh yeah I'm on the team too. Lacrosse that is, but I mostly bench warm. After that you have work right after? So today then. What are you doing today, after school? _Today_."

"Today, uh not doing anything. I mean homework, and God I have like _so_ much unpacking to do, but screw it, I think if I text my mom to say that we're hanging out she'll be OK with it. She'll probably just be glad I made a friend. Wait till I tell her you’re an alpha!"

Scott grins to himself standing up to dump his tray, he gestures to Stiles' first and Stiles nods absent-mindedly that he can take it. Scott comes back to sit down after he dumps their trays and looks at Stiles expectantly for a minute.

Stiles is a little dumbfounded. Actually, totally dumbfounded, by a few things.

First, Scott said he wasn't busy, which got him thinking about heading out and doing pack things together. Bonding and what not. Then, then there was the whole… _friend thing_.

Scott said, friend. _Stiles is his friend._

_Wow, it really shouldn't have this big of an effect, I mean it's not like he’s never had a friend. It's just; God has it really been that long? Oh man, Stiles really needed to get out of here, away. Right now._

_No, stop it, you have things to talk about then you can go have a panic attack in the privacy of the bathroom._

"Yeah. She'll be glad right? I mean you not being an omega is definitely good for everyone, though mostly you. Cause the whole feral thing. Not good, dude."

_Yes, good save. Totally normal response._

"Oh yeah, she should be happy. I know I am. I mean I still don't know you very well, but it's nice that we're at least the same age and have classes together. It makes things easier I think, so…yeah she'll be glad. I think I'll text her on my way to class to tell her we're gonna hang out," Scott looks down and pats down his pockets looking for something, "That's what you wanted to do right?"

Scott looks back up at Stiles expectantly after searching his pockets, now with his cell phone in hand. He wavers a little as Stiles stares.

_You’re staring._

"Yeah, what? Yes, hanging out, after school. Me and you, totally." Stiles nods frantically.  

"Where exactly? Your house or?" Scott asks.

"Uh- out in the Preserve. It's huge and forested, totally awesome. We can, talk I guess. You'll probably have questions, and I should probably, definitely lay down the rules. There aren't many. Plus, if you really are going to be pack, then there's the whole weird submitting thing too."

Scott winces a little at that and Stiles shrugs a bit and moves to stand, Scott immediately following him.

“I don't know if you've ever had to submit to a _guy_ , but it's pretty weird when it's like a middle-aged dude you barely know," Now it’s Stiles’ turn to wince, "that's what my old alpha was like. He was awesome after I got to know him, but, yeah it was still really weird."

Scott laughs nervously at himself as he gathers up his backpack, phone in his other hand, and stands. Stiles does the same, and goes around the table to meet him. They head towards the cafeteria doors, Scott texting as they walk together.

"Wow, OK well I only ever had to do that with my alpha- my mom. So, obviously you win the awkward sniffing award dude." Stiles claps a hand to Scott's shoulder laughing, dropping his hand as they exit the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I want that award." Scott laughs a little as they walk shoulder to shoulder down the hall.  

They pass a few students on the way, but thankfully there is barely anyone in the halls. Stiles just wants some time with Scott. Nothing weird or creepy, just time to chill with his new beta. He's actually sort of still in shock, maybe even bewilderment at how well it was going, and he wouldn't let anyone screw it up.

He was sure he could do that all by himself.   

"OK well, the Beacon Hills Preserve. You know what, here," Stiles takes Scott's phone after he sees him finish sending a text to his mother, and is a little surprised at how Scott doesn't protest, "I'll give you…my number, and after that, _uhhh_ ," Stiles goes silent as he flips through to Scott's GPS app, "there you go, the GPS for the preserve. Here let me give you mine, and you can program your number." Stiles says as he fishes his phone from his own pocket and hands it to Scott.

"OK." He didn't hurry, and Stiles will pretend for Scott's sake that he did not just see him rubbing his palm on the back of the phone.

_Scent-marking the phone. Already?_

Well, that's actually a good sign, means he's already drawn to Stiles, and not just as his alpha but maybe also as his actual friend. Turns out Scott's not so subtle either. _The more they have in common the better_ , Stiles thinks, _though the lack of subtlety in the pack seems like it might come back to bite them in the ass at some point._

"There you go." Scott smirks as he hands it back.

"Great! Oh no, just _Scott_? Really, that's what you marked yourself as? Way to have imagination dude. No, _totally_ changing that right now." Stiles tosses his head back in thought as they walk. But he didn't have to think about it. It was obvious really.

"What did you list yourself as?" Scott half asks as he goes to search through his own contacts list, "Big Bad Alpha? _Dude_." Scott laughs a bit as he tucks away his phone and turns his head toward Stiles.

He could literally smell Scott's anxiety as Stiles began grinning while he typed.

Scott laughs a bit in spite of it, and leans over to see what Stiles put in, "What! No, no way man!" Scott's voice makes a hilarious high pitched yell as he fumbles over Stiles to get his phone.

But Stiles is so much faster, "Oh no, Scottie, you are not changing it!"

Stiles laughs as they half run down the hall, fumbling and nearly falling over each other as they fight for the phone. Stiles has the phone in one hand, reaching as far as he can away from Scott while his other arm holds him off. They laugh and roughhouse while Scott tries to get the phone from him.

"No come on Stiles, really. Dude, come on that's- _that's_ not okay! Ah!" He very _nearly_ falls over Stiles' feet as he makes one last valiant attempt to stretch over Stiles' long frame and grab the phone.

Stiles has him by the collar before Scott can actually fall down, and Scott thanks him breathlessly as Stiles helps him back on his feet. They laugh it off, and Scott doesn’t try for the phone again, as Stiles puts it away.

"OK, seriously though, why _Puppy_?" He laughs some more at the name.

"Why? Really dude?" Stiles snaps his head to Scott and gives him his best bitch face to which Scott just shrugs in response. "Because you are one man."  Stiles smirks haughtily at Scott’s faux glare. 

Scott laughs a bit more before sighing heavily at himself; the young wolves round the corner to their Chem class, and Stiles turns so sharply he nearly pushes Scott into a wall then he grabs his shoulder and stares at him in alarm.

“What? What is it?!” Scott starts panicking.

"Oh god, I forgot to warn you. Shit! I am so sorry dude." Stiles says slapping his free a hand over his mouth.

"What, oh god, warn me about what!?"

"Harris, our Chemistry teacher. He's- well you'll see. Don't try to talk too much in his class OK. Any other class, but not Chem. Harris is…you know what? I am so sorry in advance, but really it's gonna be so much more enjoyable for me if I, don't. Say. Anything.”

Stiles rushes into the classroom leaving Scott to grab at the empty air where his back used to be.

Stiles slows down once he's beyond Scott's reach, and walks past Harris's desk. The man made a habit of demeaning all his students with little to _no_ provocation first, and Stiles happened to be one of his favorite torture subjects. Stiles keeps his mouth firmly closed and resolutely avoids eye contact as he takes a seat near the back of the classroom. He watches as Scott stands in the doorway glaring at Stiles, and he can’t help but snort at the look he’s giving him.

_Really, that glare is the opposite of intimidating. Kind of adorable actually._

Scott huffs a sigh before walking into the room, following Stiles' example of not looking directly at the _evil_ that is Harris. He takes the seat ahead of Stiles and glances back at him to glare again. Stiles returns an amused smile, and gets a half smile in return. Obviously Scott wasn't _not_ glaring intentionally, because he soon went right back to glaring and turned away.

Oh man, this was going to be the _best_ class.

**\----**

Scott and Stiles hadn't shared their final class for the day, so Scott was left to get to his locker and grab all of his school stuff alone. He took his time getting outside and to his bike though, hoping to catch Stiles on the way.

 _Maybe he was outside already waiting for him? Oh and he just made him wait, good job impressing your new alpha!_ Scott sighs at himself as he rushes the last few steps to the parking lot. He wades through the crowd of teens heading for the bus and splits from the hoard, running toward his bike.

Stiles said they'd meet at the preserve, and Scott had directions. Oh man, he really hadn't been kidding Stiles earlier when he said he was terrible with directions. Scott sighs again and shakes his head at himself hoping he wouldn’t get lost.

"Hey Scott."

Scott lifts his head from unchaining his bike and looks left just in time to see Stiles sidle over to him, hand up and waving.

Scott returns the gesture, before rushing to say, "Oh man, I thought I left too early or too late, or-"

"Woah, calm down, take a breath, it’s cool," Stiles says easily, waving his hand through the air, "I haven't been waiting long. Seriously like three minutes or something. It's _cool_."

Well, he wasn't lying. At least his heartbeat was steady as far as Scott could tell. Maybe he's just a good liar, or maybe they got out around the same time. Their lockers aren't really close to each other so it's possible?

Scott could hope. He really wanted to make a good impression.

"Well, good. Um, so should I just follow you, or do you get picked up?"

"Nah I've got a jeep, over there." Stiles half turns to point at a blue jeep behind him.

"You've got your own car? Wow.”

"Yeah, it was my mom’s- uh anyway I was thinking that I'd wait for you since, well, I figured you could just unchain your bike and toss it in the back of the jeep, then we can just ride together, chat about school on the way?" Scott nods, smiling. "Good. I'm sure you've got questions. I should tell you about certain people. People to avoid. Especially people you need to avoid. In fact, I probably should have lead with that."

Stiles laughs nervously for a minute and rolls back on the balls of his feet looking apologetic.

"No it's OK. Well, I mean Harris was evil, and I'm not sure I forgive you for that yet, but telling me about other people is a good apology, I guess." Scott doesn't have to force the smile he throws Stiles' way.  

He's just glad he didn't piss him off or anything. Apparently Stiles is a pretty laid back alpha, so far anyway; Scott has to keep reminding himself that he doesn't know too much about the guy yet. But, he just couldn't help it, he just felt at home with him, like, they already knew each other or they'd met before. He shook his head at the thought; he'd definitely remember somebody like Stiles.

"OK well, let's get going. I'd rather take your jeep. I do actually have some questions for you." Scott finishes unchaining the bike, lifting it with ease and shoving it under his arm.

He follows after his new alpha as he leads the way over to the jeep. After positioning his bike in the back they hop in the front and get out of the parking lot, "Alright, so meet anyone interesting today? Besides me." Stiles smirks and tosses his head off to the side.

"Uh, yeah actually. I mean we didn't really meet, just, well I was going to ask you about her actually."

"Oh ho! Scott my man, you got a girlfriend already? A job, an alpha and a girl on your first day? Wow dude, you are making me look bad! That's _not_ cool bro," Stiles looks serious while shaking his head, but he glances over at Scott's worried face and breaks into a grin, "So, who is she?" Stiles smiles as he looks back at the road.

"Well I don't know her name, but she's not my girlfriend. We didn't even talk and, really I'm not looking for anything right now. I know that must sound crazy." Scott shakes his head and scratches at his ear nervously as they pull out of the school parking lot.

"No. Hey, I get it man," Stiles removes a hand from the steering wheel to pat Scott's chest before putting it back, he glances to Scott as he does it and smiles before returning his focus to the road, "We've got a lot to deal with you and I. Me especially dude, all this alpha crap is _not_ easy, let me tell you. So, I get it dude. I'm not looking for a girl either, or a boy. Did I mention I was bisexual? Don't worry though, I have already placed you in my ‘strictly friends’ group. No advances from me, I promise." He chuckles and launches a hand through the air carelessly.  

"Good to know.” Scott scoffs, “Anyway, so um, so the girl. She was in my first period class."

"Uh huh." Stiles keeps his eyes on the road, but Scott's sure he has his full attention.

"OK so she, she was really beautiful, but when she looked at me she didn't seem like, interested. Which is fine, like I said."

"Right, OK, so what'd she look like? Besides beautiful."

"Um, red hair, her eyes were like a green I think or-"

"Stop. Say no more. Lydia Martin, that's her name."

"Does your school like, not have any other redheads, or do you know her?"

"Personally? I wish. And I'm not sure about the redhead thing I should find out- anyway, Lydia is actually a strawberry blonde," Stiles says seriously before waving a hand through the air again, "I kind of have this, totally massive, _completely_ hopeless crush on her. Have for like ten years. I'm slowing trying to get past it, but I'm sure it's going to take some more time. I've been obsessing over her like, my whole life so."

Stiles looked a bit like he was reminiscing before he snapped his head back to Scott, "Wait. The way she looked at you, just to make sure we are, in fact talking about the right girl. She looked at you like she was measuring your worth right, but at the last second she totally gave you an epic hair flip that made you question your very existence right?" Stiles looks at Scott.

"Uh, yeah? I mean she definitely looked at me like I didn't matter and she did size me up." Scott found himself nodding. "Definitely a hair flip too."

"Yep. Definitely Lydia." Stiles smacked his lips together in understanding before he focuses back on the road, he smiles at the roof before continuing to talk about the _goddess_ Lydia. His words.

"Wait, wait" Stiles comes back to reality after a couple minutes, "You make this all sound so significant, but you also said you have no interest in her. So, why ask me about her?"

"Oh. Well I'm not sure actually. I swear I'm not interested," Stiles' glare has Scott rushing to add, "not to say she isn't beautiful or anything and I'm sure she's great! But, I don't know she just…something about her. I felt something, or sensed something? She's human right? I mean she seems human, but something about her is like-," Scott throws up his hands for a second before dropping them to his knees, "I don't know."

He shrugs deeply this time, confusion bunching his eyebrows, because he really has no clue what he thought about her. It was just something in her scent. No not her smell, her presence, it was off somehow.

_I just can’t place it._

"Hm. Well yeah, as far as I know she's human." Stiles seems to take minute to consider something, "You know, I've always gotten a weird feeling with her, not constantly or even consistently. Just occasionally. And I’ve asked Deaton about it, and he has no clue what it means. Which is weird and a little frightening actually, but he _assured_ me that it wasn't anything to worry about. So," Stiles finishes with a shrug a shake of his head.

"OK well, if you figure it out, let me know. I mean if it's like dangerous or just really cool or something."

"Will do." Stiles nods and laughs a little, at what Scott has no clue, but he finds himself smiling anyway.

The next ten minutes riding through town on the way out to the preserve were spent with Scott listening to Stiles list all the people Scott needed to avoid like the plague. Jackson was high on the list. Most every other kid at their school was on the list too, but in the end Stiles just said Jackson was the worst, and _really_ avoid him as though douche-iness is an infectious disease.

A question occurred to Scott that had him turning to face Stiles, "Oh right, dude I was gonna ask you."

"Yeah?" Stiles looks at Scott to show him he was listening.

"Lacrosse, you said earlier you played, but you’re just a benchwarmer?” Scott asked him, a bit confused.

"Yeah."

Scott waits a second, but Stiles doesn't answer so, "OK, why?"

"Oh, right, yeah. Um, well it's mostly because when- well when my mom died I left school for like five months. I uh, had to grieve, but I also had to train to be an alpha. The instincts were overwhelming and I couldn't handle the stress of school, plus the griefs all at once, so, my dad took me out of school so I didn’t, you know, end up maiming anyone."

"Wow." Scott winces.

Not only did the whole alpha thing sound terrible for someone so young, but his mom died too, and he had to deal with both issues at once. Scott couldn't help admiring his new alpha's strength right then. It must have taken Stiles everything he had not to lose it and hurt someone. Scott couldn't imagine the pain, or that he could do it if it were him.

 "When I got back to school, I had loads of homework, and no friends. All my friends decided to just forget about me, and that was fine with me at the time because really, I had way too much to deal with anyway. So, I kept to myself as best I could.” Stiles takes a breath, “There was the occasional bully, like Jackson, or you know a mean teacher. They actually helped test my level of control. I wouldn't say I was grateful, but it didn't end up making it worse either; honestly, Jackson, he's _so_ lucky he's not dead," Scott snorts a bit, and Stiles chuckles, "No, really, I so could have and, probably would have murdered him if I wasn't totally awesome and in control." Stiles says giving himself a little pat on the back and smirks.

"Yeah, he's a total jerk." Scott agrees.

"So- uh, Lacrosse. I kept to myself. I didn’t want to be popular because it would add to the stress I was already dealing with, constant crippling anxiety. Did you know werewolves can have panic attacks?" He looks at Scott with a raised brow but turns back to the road before Scott can shrug, "Seriously, not fun." Stiles very seriously shakes his head, and takes a deep breath, "When I got older and joined lacrosse, well it was mostly just for an extra circular thing for my school record. I knew that playing would kill my control, especially since Jackass was captain. Still is by the way, so get used to that jerkitude of his. So, I benchwarm, I only play occasionally, and when I do I try to remain as average as possible so no one flips out over my awesome skills and decides to give me a VIP pass to the popular kids table."

"I get it." Scott nods his head in understanding. "What about other sports? Like, you could have joined the swim team, or track, or- something else instead of something as brutal as lacrosse."

"I thought about it," Stiles shrugs, "But, I hate swimming, really. Unless it's in a lake or something. Chlorine is terrible, hate the taste, and hate the smell. Track would work, except I really prefer running out in the wild. I know, I know, it's a born wolf thing right?" Stiles sighs, "But I love it. Can't find that kind of, I dunno, freedom? Yeah freedom, anywhere else. Besides I love going all beta form, shifting and running on all fours. You ever do that?" He looks at Scott for a minute.

"Yeah, I do. It's been awhile since I could really like, go out and let loose like that though." Scott drops his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes, trying to recall the last time he really ran. "But I totally get it, with the nature thing. That's not just a born wolf thing, it's like all the wolves I've met love doing that."

"Well hey, maybe we can run later then. I'm down for it if you are." Scott snaps his head up in surprise at the suggestion.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. Whenever you want to go, I'm ready. It's seriously been ages dude." Stiles eyes are on the road, but he's grinning when Scott looks over at him.  

"Oh, I don't use my wolf powers in lacrosse by the way. I was actually pretty good at it before the whole werewolf thing, so I actually don't have to use my speed or strength. Just thought I'd say it in case you thought I wouldn't be able to like, control myself on the field."

"Wow really? That's awesome. I mean I totally noticed you're actually kind of muscular, and I wondered why. But, I already knew you were under control. Deaton said you were handling everything really well. I am not- too muscular I mean."

"Oh, well, good then, that Deaton told you that stuff," Scott nods before grinning again and turning back to Stiles, "You know, you're The Alpha, you don't have to be buff dude. You can probably toss me around like a sack of puppies anyway."

"Ha, we will see puppy, we will see."  

"Hey dude, I asked you not to call me that. I mean your phone is one thing, but seriously."

Scott never loses his grin as he pushes at Stiles' shoulder and to Scott's delight Stiles lets himself be shoved against the door. All the while, grinning ear to ear.  

"Alright, geez."

"Thanks." Scott sighs, giving up his playful shoving.

"Never in public then."

"OK the- no wait hey! No, not at all!"

Stiles starts laughing, almost manically, as Scott doles out some well-earned punches to his shoulder. Stiles of course avoids almost all of Scott's playful shoves and punches. They both laugh the rest of the way to the preserve, and even though it was only a few minutes more, Scott's ribs are aching as they pull into the parking lot.

**\----**

The sun is still pretty high in the sky when the young wolves get to the preserve. _Alright, time for some pack bonding. Well. Alpha and beta bonding, not really a pack yet._

_What-the-fuck-ever! Bonding, let the bonding commence._

_Alright Stiles, calm down,_ he tells himself as soon as he realizes he'd basically dove out of the jeep and was literally bouncing his way toward the preserve trail ahead of the car. He stops bouncing and takes a short breath before bounding toward the path.

"OK so I've got my phone on in case my mom calls," Scott says looking at his phone as he shut the passenger door, "She knows where we are too, just in case."

"With that rogue were- thing running around, yeah that's a good idea." Stiles follows Scott's lead pulling out his own cell; he gestures to Scott to go ahead of him, and Scott wavers before walking slowly forward.

 ** _From_** _:_ _The Amazing Alpha_

 ** _To_** _:_ _Super Dad_

_I’m in the preserve with Scott, my new Beta!! Yes, I totally convinced him. I am awesome you don't have to tell me because I know. I’ll see you in a few hours, love you._

Scott tries leaning in to see the text, but Stiles shoves his shoulder away with a huff. He makes sure his phone is fully charged before smiling as he trails after his beta.

"So? What exactly are we gonna do out here Stiles? Oh- I _can_ just call you Stiles right? Or do I have to call you Alpha Stiles?"

"Alpha Stiles, ohhhh I _like_ that. Mmhmm, yep call me that from now on." Stiles keeps his mouth closed tight, trying to hold back his laugh. He doesn't last long.

"No seriously though." Scott whines.

"Stiles is _fine_ dude. And I will call you Scott, Scottie, or puppy from now on." Stiles made sure to make it sound very matter of fact. Set in stone.

" _Duuude_!"

"Nu-uh Scottie my boy," Stiles steps close and throws an arm around Scott's shoulders, "No amount of whining will change it now. **Your Alpha has spoken**!" Stiles even uses his deep Alpha Voice to say that last bit. He cackles as Scott whines louder.

 _Oh man_ , Stiles was _sooo_ going to milk the fact he had a puppy to boss around now. _This was going to be awesome._

"Argh! Fine, whatever, just not in public OK? _Please._ " Scott pushes Stiles' arm off of him and shoves him teasingly.   

"Yeah yeah, fine not in public," They walked on in silence for a few paces before it struck him, "Hey, wait- were you not intimidated at all by my epic Alpha Voice?" He asks as they bounce back and forth off each other's shoulders, continuing their trek through the woods.

"Ummm, not really?" Stiles is very shocked, and he totally did not let his mouth hang open to show it. No, because he doesn't make a terrible habit of _not_ closing his mouth. "Sorry dude! Maybe you should, I dunno work on it a little. It's not like really intimidating right now." Scott winces slightly.

"Well, damnit. What does it sound like now then?"

"Like- well, kind of like you’re trying to do a Batman impression from the one with Christian Bale." Scott nods enthusiastically.

"The Dark Knight or Batman Begins?" Stiles asks seriously. _What? It's totally important._

"Uh, The Dark Knight."

"Oh my GOD! What?! Nooo, dude that- _noo_." If it's possible to grit your teeth and look apologetic at the same time, Scott was doing it now. "Argh, seriously like I was _trying_? Like I actually failed doing an impression of it, that's what you're saying. No one will _ever_ take me seriously. I can't even do a voice impression of Bale when he was in The Dark Knight. I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad about that? Oh my god, you have to help me dude. I will teach you whatever wolfy secrets you want to know in return!" Stiles makes a dramatic show of gripping Scott's shirt sleeve tight as they trudge along.

"Yeah, OK Stiles, OK!" Scott laughs as he paws at Stiles' grip; Stiles just laughs back and lets go of his hold on Scott as they continue walking.

Stiles cuts off to the right of the path they'd been on and Scott trails close behind.

“So, did you meet the Alpha Tribunal already? I mean I assume your former alpha told you about them and the Hunters’ Council and everything, right?” Stiles asks flicking a gaze back at Scott.

“Oh yeah, Leland told me all about their treaty and how they work together and everything. The Alpha’s take care of the supernatural stuff, like pack issues and disputes and the hunters take care of the human stuff.” Scott answers.

“Good, that’s a few less things I have to tell you about then. Who’d they send anyway?” He looks at Scott who furrows his brows, “You know to check up on the pack after you joined.”

“Oh uh, they sent the twins, Aiden and Ethan I think their names were? I didn’t really talk to them much, but I don’t think they were much older than me.”

“Yeah they’re like twenty something, young though. But, Deucalion sent both of them? That’s- kind of weird actually. I mean, he came himself, in person to see me after I became an alpha, but dad said it was because I was so young and it was sudden and I was- you know really unprepared.”

“Did you meet him? Deucalion I mean?”

“Once, when I was nine. He was really nice, calm, diplomatic. I remember his scent too, but we didn’t talk much. He just calls now, every so often just to check up, but my dad deals with him mostly. I talked to him last year though.”  Stiles hops over a small log and Scott steps over it after him.

“Huh- I’ve heard he’s a good leader, but Leland didn’t talk about him too much. Anyway, I think they sent two alphas because I wasn’t the only beta who joined that year.”

“Who else did?”

“An older guy named Roger, and this eighteen-year-old called Crystal. I didn’t know them that well, Leland’s pack was actually pretty big and was kind of spread out all over the city, so he had like a big house where I stayed with other betas my age, then the rest of the pack lived in other houses. Leland had like, three betas that he trusted to look after the other parts of the pack, and he mentored me and Crystal at the house.”

“Big pack huh? So you didn’t meet all of them then?”

“No, just like five or six lived with me, then one of Leland’s betas and him lived there too. After my mom decided to move us here, he told me all about the alpha here; I had no idea you were my age though.”

“Wait, he knew about me? What did he tell you?” Stiles gapes back at him, letting himself slow down so Scott can synch up his pace with his.

“He just said you were younger than him, but capable and that Deucalion said you had a lot of potential. That’s all he knew, and he told me to find you when I got here.” Scott smiles at him and Stiles just shakes his head.

“I had- wow, OK. Well, you know about the alpha’s so- wait do you know why they come around and talk to new betas?”

“Yeah, of course, they do it to like check in on the pack and make sure the new betas are stable and that they want to learn control.”

“Right.” Stiles nods.

“The only thing I never- I mean never _asked_ Leland was how they knew, like how the tribunal always knows everything.”

“Dude, alphas tell them man, Leland probably called Deucalion himself and told him he had three new wolves in his pack. Those are the rules- laws whatever. The alpha calls then Deucalion sends someone to check up on everything, you know take a tour of the territory make sure everything is stable.”

“Oh, I should have guessed that.” Scott shakes his head at himself and Stiles chuckles lightly.

“So the hunter’s, what do you know about them?”

“I know they have a treaty with the supernatural, that they work with them to like, keep everyone safe and keep our secrets, right?”

“Yeah. Some hunters are rogue though, like- like the one that killed my mother.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, anyway- uh,” Stiles rubs at his neck, “Um, they usually work together though, but it’s funny how territorial humans can be- just like wolves actually. They like to deal with their own stuff themselves, and the tribunal does too. The tribunal doesn’t really interfere with packs a lot either, only when they need to and they check up on other alphas and stuff once every two years I think? So, it’s not totally invasive or anything. Hunters and Supers used to hate each other fight a lot kill each other constantly, but it’s been pretty good for the last like two hundred years or so. Except for the occasional rogue, it’s pretty peaceful. There’s some bigotry and suspicion on both sides, but you won’t see any of that from me. ”

“Good, me either. So, are they gonna come here, to meet me or anything? I mean they already did right, just not with you as my alpha, I guess.”

“I don’t know. Probably, I’ll get a call or something instead. I doubt they’d just come out here. And they’ll definitely call ahead if they decided to visit. Formalities and stuff, like I said, wolves are territorial so it’d be an insult or even perceived as a threat if they came without warning me first.”

“Wow. I didn’t know it was so formal. So, what about the rogue wolf, or whatever it is- should we tell them?”

“If they don’t already know then they will eventually; and like I said, we’re territorial creatures us alphas- I want to try dealing with this myself first.”

“But, if it gets bad, then you can call them for help, right?”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles says easily.

“What about the hunters, I mean, are there any here?”

“There’s the Bradwr family, but they have never talked to me before, my dad once or twice, but like I said I deal with the supernatural stuff most of the time and they just protect the humans and help if shit gets out of hand. Not a lot has happened here since I’ve been the alpha.” Stiles throws a hand up nonchalantly.

“Good then, at least if we need help then we have it at least.”

“Yeah, plus my dad is the Sheriff and he can totally help me out if I need it.”

“Cool.” Scott takes a deep breath and Stiles smiles at him as he pats his shoulder, “Hey, how do you know all this history stuff anyway? Did Deaton teach you?” Scott asks suddenly.”

“Oh- yeah uh him and my mom.” Scott winces, “its fine, I don’t talk about her much- it’s hard you know. Anyway, I’ve got tons of books and web pages on this stuff. Deaton has his own bestiary and I’ve started one too. He told me every pack should have one. You’ll see it eventually.”

“Cool- there’s still a lot I don’t know about all this supernatural stuff, so it’d be nice to learn more.”

\--

Before long they reach a large clearing with a creek flowing through it. There's a lot of good open ground here, on both sides of the creek, plus a few good and sturdy trees for climbing.

_Or relaxing._

There’s even a broken tree that serves as a nature-made bridge over the creek to reach the other side of the forest. There are a few flat spots and a couple hills too, making it a great place for training, and even just to hang out. It is far enough into the preserve that no one would hear any strange noises, like howling or yelling, and it’s far enough from the trails that joggers and hikers wouldn’t wander near it too often.

Stiles jogs past Scott and stops a few paces ahead, turning around to face him as he spreads his arms out wide. "So, what do you think?" Stiles says loudly.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"No Scott, tell me what you really think." Stiles drops his arms, glaring, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"No really, it's cool. I like it. It's out of the way, but not too much. Plus, it's pretty big. I'm guessing this is where you train right?" Scott walks closer, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah it sure is, one of the places anyway. The entire preserve is marked as mine- or ours now. It belongs to the pack, as does most of the town, except for a few public places and the Bradwr family’s house.” Stiles turns as Scott walks ahead of him a little. He sighs a bit, then, hands on hips he closed his eyes and breathes in deep.

"Oh, you’re scenting the area." Scott whispers before turning to fully face the open clearing, taking his own deep inhale of the surrounding forest.  

"Nice right? Very natural, very _forest-y_. I love it. Plus, it really is out of the way, so it's totally cool if we howl and growl out here." Stiles says as he starts striping off his sweater.

Scott lets his chocolate brown eyes open up and faces Stiles before saying, "So wait, what are we doing then?"   

"Well," Stiles drops his head sideways a bit and half-shrugs before dashing past Scott in a flurry of leaves. He's sitting on the tree trunk over the creek, dangling his legs out and humming as Scott turns slowly toward him, eyes wide in shock. Or was it amazement?

" _Duude._ "

_Yep, amazement._

Stiles chuckles lightly as Scott jogs over to stand a few feet down by the foot of the creek staring up at Stiles. "Like, duuude," Scott drawls smiling so big that that crooked jaw of his actually looks straight. "How are you so fast?"

"Uh, I dunno. Alpha thing I guess? You like it?" Stiles chuckles again as he looks down at Scott, who’s nodding his head.

"Dude, I don't think I've ever seen _any_ werewolf move that fast before. That's crazy! Awesome, but like, kind of unbelievable.”

"Well, I am pretty damn fast so," More chuckling on Stiles part as he shrugs, "Anyway, how about you come up and have a seat and we can go through the rules and stuff."

"Yeah OK sure." Scott runs around to the left side of the creek and climbs the little hill there before balancing across the tree trunk and settling next to Stiles.

"OK. All settled?" Scott nods, sitting at full attention.

"Alright, so Law I: Never Kill An Innocent Creature. Human or not I don't care, never kill an innocent. Seriously that's totally bad. I mean not just because, it's bad, obviously, but also because the hunters might find out and come to cut you in half. I really would not like that,” Stiles shakes his head seriously, “Also there’s the whole, my dad is the Sheriff thing too…” He remarks offhandedly.

"OK no killing stuff, unless it's trying to kill us, right?"

"I'm getting there," He throws up his hands and waves them in front of Scott, "Law II: Only Kill When You Have No Choice. So basically it tried to kill you, it dies. It tries to kill me, it dies, and so on. That rule applies and includes the rest of the pack, and innocent people too since Beacon Hills is my territory and I have to protect it. That's the way I was taught, and that's how it has to stay OK?"

"OK, I am totally cool with these rules so far! Um, a question though?" Stiles nods, "Who else is in the pack? You said I was your first beta, but your dad is part of it too right?"

"Yeah, right- uh my dad and Deaton sort of, though really Deaton can totally handle himself so I don't think I have to include him. But he's my emissary and a family friend, so instinctually I'd have to say that he is pack; of course you don't have to see it that way since you don't really know him. The bond for wolves and humans isn't the same, it's more social than instinctual for humans. With me it's pretty automatic, but with Deaton and my dad, you'll have to get to know them before you see them as pack. Or rather, feel that they’re pack. Same goes for your mom."

"Right." Scott nods, “Wait- my mom?”

“Yeah, she’s pack now too. She’s your pack, so she’s mine too; that’s how it goes. But she doesn’t have to follow my orders like you do, she’d be more of an honorary member like my dad. He only listens to me when I actually make sense, and for the most part I do what he says instead. That’s how it generally works with humans.”

“It’s not as...instinctive with them.” Scott says.

“Right. It’s instinctive for us, but not them.”  He totally gets it. "So, Law III **:** Protect the Pack. Like at all costs OK, and that ties in with Law IV which is: Leave No Packmate Behind. Even if you don't get along with them, or even if you don't know them, you can't just leave someone behind. Pack’s all about trust, I have to know that if I am in trouble or another member of the pack is, then you won't leave them behind to save yourself. If you do, well, you're out. Basically violate any laws of the pack and you’re done, I will totally disown you."

"OK got it." Scott nods.

"Last but sooo not least, Law V: The word of the Alpha is Law, dude. What I say goes.” Scott nods and sucks in a breath, “Now before you flip out, a pack isn't really a democracy, but it's not a dictatorship either. So, basically, if I want to do something and you strongly disagree with it, then I want to know what you think. I'd rather you tell me, maybe an idea you have or a plan or something is better than what I thought of. If you think it is, then tell me. If it can benefit the pack, then I _need_ to know."

"OK that makes sense. You want me to voice my opinion, but I get it like certain stuff is just law. Like the other laws, that stuff is set in stone." Scott nods in understanding. _Good he agrees and it all makes sense._

"OK great. So! Any questions?" Stiles is excited, yes he is; apparently having a beta is ridiculously exhilarating. _Who knew?_

"So evil stuff is bad right?” Stiles scoffs, “I know it is, obviously but, what I mean is if it's come to your territory and starts hurting people, what do we do about it? Go fight it?"

"Well yeah but, I mean I don't know about you, but I like to have a good plan of action before jumping into a fight. I've been told I can be reckless, but that's just my natural curiosity," he smirks, “basically, we'd have a pack-meeting and decide what to do. You know, first thing would be figure out what the hell it is if we don't already know, then how to deal with it. I don't just go kill things though, it's important you know that."

"Only kill if you have no choice?" Scott supplies.

"Yes, exactly, see you are so getting this!" Scott gives him the dopiest grin, and Stiles really, really has to resist the urge to pat Scott's head. _He's not a puppy, really._

_But he is._

_But he's not actually, so no petting._

"OK so the submitting thing…uh do we have to do that?"

"Duh Scott, of course we do. Probably now, that'd be best, to just get it over with. But only if you're sure you want to be a part of the pack. My pack."

Scott thinks for a second, then grins, "Yeah dude, of course I do."

"Great! OK so, do the thing then I guess."

Scott sighs, but leans closer to Stiles and bares his throat in clear submission. Stiles eyes glow red and he barely controls himself before he's lunging himself at Scotts’ neck, he takes a deep inhale as he sniffs his throat, growling lowly he sucks in Scott’s scent again. His alpha side recognizes the submission smelling and feeling the display, knowing Scott is not a threat he moves away and smiles.  He huffs a quick breath of air from his nose after pulling away, his eyes fading back to brown as he shakes himself.

“Right, good?” Stiles nods, “I don’t have to-“

“No, you wouldn’t have to do it unless you were doing something bad and needed to submit to me to “reassure me” that I can trust you. Then you’d do that whole throat thing to me instead. It’s very weird, backwards really. You can always just bare your throat when you submit to though to show me you’re not a threat, the other thing seems more like a trust thing to me since I’d be showing you my weakest point and letting you close enough to actually kill me.”

“Yeah, I get it. Leland told me all that, but I wanted to make sure you saw it the same way. I heard not all packs have the same gestures and rules of submission and dominance.”

“Yeah, some of them are more aggressive, others less formal. It all depends on the leaders of the pack. I grew up as a wolf so maybe that makes me a little more traditional.” Scott nods, “So, any other questions for me?”

"OK, so uh. Pack bonding stuff, what exactly would we do, to bond I mean; like normal hanging out? Like watching movies stuff like that or, do born werewolves like doing more- I dunno, hunting or something?"

"Hunting?"

"Yeah, or, maybe hiking or climbing or something?"

"Uh…like nature stuff yeah, sure." Stiles screws up his face, "I've had some pretty bad experiences with hunting, like waking up with a rabbit or Bambi’s mom in my mouth. Not intentionally either. So maybe not with the hunting, at least not at first. I did hunt with my mom once or twice, but I need to uh, get back into that slowly I think.”

"Oh- gross. That's OK though really. I mean, I've never really liked it much. Running is cool, but not hunting or fishing or whatever." Scott winces.

"Running! Yes, we could run together. We will run together. This has been agreed upon already. I've always loved running. It's been a really _really_ long time since I ran, like, _with_ someone." _That's right. The last person I ran with was mom_ , “I uh, I like climbing too, and there is this sweet waterfall with cliffs near the edges of the preserve that we can check out later.”

"Yeah great! I like to climb too, but I mostly climbed buildings in Sacramento not actual cliffs, so it should be fun.”

“You climbed buildings? Seriously?”

“Oh yeah, there was this guy, Drew, he was amazing at climbing. He taught me all about it, how to fall- there’s like a special way so you don’t you know, break your neck or anything. I can teach you- I mean betas don’t usually teach alphas though.”

“Oh no, hey, totally teach me man. Like I said, this is about trust and bonding right now, just you and me and we can learn from each other.” Stiles throws up a hand threw the air between them, “Seriously, I want you to tell me stuff you think would be useful, anything at all.

“Let's do that then." Scott carefully gets up, but somehow still manages to look like he's springing up, “Let’s bond now then, go running- what do you say?”

"Uh, wha- right now? You wanna go run now?" Stiles stammers as he watches Scott balance himself on the log before turning and dropping down to the ground.

"Yeah, I mean talking's cool, but I just feel really energized right now. Don't you?"

"Yeah actually." Stiles answers without thinking, because he is totally buzzing with energy right now.

_Maybe it's a pack thing? Because I have a beta now, or maybe I’m feeling energized because Scott is feeling that way. Have to remember to ask Deaton later._

Stiles follows Scott's lead and swings his legs up and out, dropping off the trunk and landing in a crouch three feet down in the creek. His pant legs near the ankles are soaked, but he doesn't care. He's ready, ready to run. The anticipation is crushing.

"Alright! Let's do this." Stiles is practically vibrating as he springs out of the creek.

"Awesome!" Scott leaps out after him and trails closely behind as Stiles starts to jog over to the nearest hill, climbing out of the embankment to head back toward the trail they came in from.

“So how did you want to do it?”

“What do you mean?” Scott asks stopping after Stiles a few feet from the trail out of the preserve.

“Well we can do this human or partially shifted or full shift-  wait can you shift fully?” Stiles’ head snaps to Scott; seriously he can’t believe he hadn’t asked Deaton or Scott about that.

“Oh you mean can I turn into a wolf? No- I mean I was training too with Leland, but stuff happened with my dad in Sacramento and, I had to leave again. I can sort of do it, but I can’t keep it going for very long.”

“You have trouble maintaining the form?”

“Yeah.”

“Funny, I was the total opposite when I was taught, I couldn’t get out of it.”

“You were stuck as a wolf? How long?”

“Few days, had to skip school and everything because I just couldn’t shift back. Turned out it was fear that was holding me back. I was so scared I’d be stuck as a wolf forever and the anxiety and fear- it was locking me into the form. I had to overcome it and let go- it was really annoying actually, but it worked, and eventually I had it under control.”

“Wow, it sounds kind of confusing.” Scott sighs.

“Hey, I can teach you how to maintain the form and shift into a wolf whenever you want. Not today, but while we hang out, maybe we can figure out some kind of schedule to train. For now, maybe we can just do a partial shift, for the run?”

Scott smiles at him, “Sounds good. I really want to be able to do it, I mean, it’s pretty important, Leland said it was like a rite of passage kind of, being able to fully shift I mean.”

“Yeah I guess, I always just saw it as another skill to learn, something that’d help me when I became an alpha. I was trained practically from birth to become one, but still, I- wasn’t totally prepared for it. Anyway, we can run north-ish for a while, then head back when it starts getting dark. I mean the sun’s setting now, so like an hour or maybe two if you're up for it?" Stiles bounces a bit on the tips of his toes, glancing at Scott for an answer.

"Yeah, that’ll’ work. Well, that is if you're up for it? I mean," Scott's grin turns cheeky as he side-eyes Stiles, "If you think you can keep up?"

_Oh no he didn't._

"Woah, man you are psychotic if you think you can take me. Seriously, you have got nothing on this speed dude," Stiles pats his own chest and smirks at Scott.

"Uh huh, we'll see." Stiles just nods and lowers to a crouch, letting his eyes flash red and Scott chuckles as he takes up the same position beside him.  

Scott grins wider as he looks over at Stiles, letting his beta gold eyes gleam in the setting sun, and Stiles returns his glance with a wolfish grin. He snaps his head up and stares out at the never-ending forest in front of them. His inhuman eyes seeing much more than any human could, plotting himself a path to victory.

_Scott is so going down._

Stiles takes a deep breath, his cheeks aching as he exhales. Scott shifts to his beta form, dropping down into a lower crouch, ready to spring forward on all fours. Stiles lowers himself further, taking the moment to breathe and let the change come over him. He looks over at Scott, and they both take a silent minute to rake over each other's new animal features, before Stiles lifts his fist between them.

He raises a clawed finger and begins the count, and Scott whips his head toward the forest before them and listens as Stiles counts down. He can feel the red burn into his eyes as they both take off, trailing dirt and leaves behind them, as they take turns laughing and howling in the Fall sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My incredible beta, [Veronica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vafrous_Vee/profile) and I have been editing every chapter over my **hiatus** from the story. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running. What a great way to spend an evening. Running out in the woods in the middle of the night; well it would be great, if Stiles and Scott hadn't had the worst luck in the world. They found the rogue werewolf, only, it wasn't a beta, or even an omega.
> 
> It was an alpha, and now they are running for their lives.

Running. What a great way to spend an evening. Running out in the woods in the middle of the night; well it would be great, if Stiles and Scott hadn't had the worst luck in the world. They found the rogue werewolf, only, it wasn't a beta, or even an omega.

It was an _alpha_ , and now they are running for their lives.

Stiles isn’t getting tired, but he knows they would never outrun the damn thing. _Hiding could be an option, maybe?_ Scott is running only inches apart from Stiles, so all he'd have to do is reach over- Stiles huffs out a harsh breath before pushing himself into Scott, straight into the trunk of a particularly large tree.

Stiles holds Scott in place with his hand over his chest as they both still in anticipation, lying in wait for some terrible roar to sound nearby, signaling their impending deaths.

Stiles is fast, and a capable fighter, but he never expected the rogue to be- well, like _that_ **.** The guy was basically a Van Helsing werewolf with a little Wolfman thrown in, which would actually be comical if it wasn’t so terrifying.

His dad would never forgive his ass for this; he'd be grounded for life- _if_ he and Scott managed to survive.

Scott's chest is heaving, he has his eyes closed and he's breathing deep; Stiles follows suit, trying to calm his own heartbeat so The Alpha is less likely to find them. Scott opens his eyes at the same time as Stiles, and starts looking back and forth frantically from Stiles to the woods surrounding them before mouthing, " _What do we do_?"

Stiles can’t wait to get out of there, but- that kid is still out there, alone, probably bleeding to death. They ran to get The Alpha away from him but- Stiles was pretty sure it was too late for the guy, but Scott would probably never forgive him if they didn’t make sure.

 _I’m_ _The Alpha damnit, I’m supposed to protect people_! Stiles yells inside his own head, pissed at his own failure; he should have protected that kid, and instead, here he is cowering in the dark, waiting for the rogue Alpha to leap from the shadows and rip him apart.

Stiles hardens his face at the thought, determination setting in as he looks around them both, scouring the nearby trees for movement or sound.

Looking back at Scott he whispers, "We're getting out of here Scott. But first, we're getting rid of _him_."

He pushes away from Scott, and the beta goes to move with him, but Stiles firmly holds his chest in place signaling him to remain where he was. Scott shakes his head, eyes wide in fear; Stiles gently pushes him back again, his hand pushing into his heaving chest, but Scott grabs Stiles’ hand and his face hardens.

“Look, just stay there, I've got an idea. I need you to stay here ready to back me up in case it all goes to hell, alright?” he raises both brows at Scott anxiously.

"Yeah- yeah, OK." Scott breathes out hurriedly, but he does so with a stern expression, so Stiles can only assume he’ll stay where he is and back Stiles up if he needs it.

"Alright, here goes…"

He walks out slowly from behind the trunk of the great tree, his face as hard set as he can make it. Scott turns quickly toward him hugging the trunk, still safely from view. His heartbeat is steady, maybe even steadier than Stiles'; Scott looks ready.

The Alpha is nowhere to be seen, but it doesn’t matter; _in fact, it’s better this way_ , Stiles is going to need all of his concentration for this.

His lungs are on fire and his nerves are cracking beneath his skin in anticipation; Stiles takes a deep breath, letting his whole chest move with it as he shakes out his hands and closes his eyes.

He focuses his mind, remembering how the dead woman looked when they found her body. How she'd been torn apart, clawed up and mangled; the shocked, cold look in her open eyes as she stared up at them, her lips parted in a silent gasp. Stiles took in the vivid memories of her corpse, and heard the screams of that young kid as they filled his mind again.

They'd been a minute too late when Scott and him had ran toward the screams.

They saw the guy laying on the ground, the smell of iron in the air, as he whimpered and moaned for help. The Alpha stood, a dark predator covered in sleek black fur; he turned his gaze just as they approached, and Stiles grunted as he saw those red embers burn into him, as the memory rolled on in his mind. He lets his rage fill his belly, and the fire inside spread up toward his heart as he takes another long, deep breath.

Stiles opens his eyes and bares his fangs letting out a bloodcurdling roar, allowing his jaw to fully extend as he pushes himself down into a crouch, readying for attack. His roar was an ear-splitting warning to any predator walking in his woods. This is his territory, his town, his people. If anyone wanted it, they'd have to face him head on and take it by force.

He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Stiles exhales heavily as he waits for his answer. As he sits crouched ready to spring into action at the first sign of movement, the dirt underneath him cakes his high tops and the sleeves of his hoodie; the leaves between his fingers crack and wither into dust. His claws shred whatever else lay before him as he grips the dirt tight in expectancy.

The moonlight chooses that moment to show through the trees before him, and his burning red eyes gleam through the cold fog of the forest as he searches for his enemy.

He huffs out steaming breaths and grunts. _Where is he? Come on._

"Come on!" Stiles roars into the sky.

Scott fidgets beside him, shifting into his beta form before stilling against the howl that rings through the trees. Stiles ears twitch as he lets his head turn toward the sound, closing his eyes in concentration. He could hear the howl coming from a distance now, _and_ he can hear running but- he’s running away! Stiles opens his red eyes up at Scott whose fanged smile spoke volumes; he'd heard it too.

_It was over? Really? Well…_

"That's surprising. I'm actually a little disappointed," Stiles says standing up and bending down to brush off his clothes, "No, no I really should shut up shouldn't I? I'm gonna jinx it." Stiles turns fully towards Scott who has his face screwed up in amusement.

"Wow, just- wow." Scott breaths heavily, and sighs before stepping over wide eyed next to Stiles.

"I just, I mean. Seriously? Like, one little howl and he just turns tail and runs?" Stiles screws up his face before throwing up his arm at the forest ahead.

Hand dropping to his side he looks over at Scott, who’s staring at him with a truly hilarious look on his face.

"Dude! That was not a _little_ howl." Scott tilts his head at Stiles and stares at him, "That was like," Scott actually flails a little at Stiles, "A- like a primal roar dude! It was amazing!"

Stiles thinks for a second before smirking, then chuckling to himself, "Yeah, it kind of was, wasn't it?" He tosses his head around a bit grinning a grin that Scott returns as he claps a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

Suddenly Scott inhales sharply, "Oh shit! That kid! Dude, we have to go look for him!" Scott gives Stiles' shoulder a slap and starts jogging off toward the way they met the Alpha.

"Woah, Scott wait up!" Stiles starts chasing after him. He catches up quickly, slowing as he reaches him to keep pace with Scott.

They run back toward the smell of blood, where they saw the guy get attacked by the rogue Alpha, "Here, he was here." Scott points down as they both jog up to the spot the guy went down.

“OK seriously, I’m the alpha here, doesn’t that mean I go first everywhere?” Stiles mutters as he stops next to Scott, "Yeah, this is definitely it- but, dammit…" Stiles drops to his knees and leans toward the dirt covered ground.

Yep. It was blood, and quite a bit of it. A quick sense-based search through the surrounding forest tells Stiles the ‘guy’ wasn't around anymore. Stiles looks up at Scott, whose standing, his body tense, eyes wide and looking back and forth from the blood to Stiles.

"The guy’s gone Scott."

"Shit, well do we go after the Alpha, or the guy?" Stiles gives an exasperated look at the question.

"The guy, of course," Stiles stands, "I mean we can't fight the Alpha right now, or at least I'd rather not.” he scowls at the thought, "Besides I want to know something about the guy, I need to know." Stiles looks down at the blood again, hoping he's wrong.

"Need to know what?" Scott asks confused.

"If he was bitten." Scott looks like he's thinking for a minute, before his eyebrows rise to his hairline in understanding, "Oh great," Stiles looks over to where the woman’s body is- _was_.

"Body's gone."

**\----**

**_12 hours earlier_ **

Stiles grabs his bag from the passenger seat and hops out of his jeep in excitement. Two days now, this is the second day he's had a beta for the first time. Ever. It was almost unbelievable, not just the fact he now had a pack with another wolf in it, but also just how easy it'd been.

  1. _Stop that right now. You will not get all paranoid and suspicious about this. Stop it._



_Alright, so good day ahead_ ; sure he'd have boring classes most of the morning, but he'd get to see Scott. They had plans to talk during lunch about what they were going to do about the rogue werewolf; his dad had told him the night before that the body of the woman found in the woods was still unidentified, however, the lab found animal hairs on the body.

Wolf hairs to be exact. _Cue dramatic music._

He saw Scott finish chaining up his bike, so he jogged over to clap him on the shoulder. Scott turned around and broke into a grin when he saw him, "Hey man! Great run yesterday. It was really fun hanging with you."

"Yeah, it was great." Stiles laughs a bit as they walk into the school.

They were the only two people in the world as they walked to class, laughing and playing around like actual careless teenagers.

**\----**

The world seems to stop when he sees her. He can hear his own heart beating frantically in his chest, thumping against his ribcage and he actually stops breathing for a few seconds. He can’t speak or think, only stare in awe of her.

She has the most incredible eyes, such a dark soft brown; soulful. Her hair is darker than her eyes, a deep brown styled long and wavy; it drapes down past her shoulders to dangle at the small of her back. She wears a lot of accessories that jangle and bounce as she walks past Scott, the scent of lilacs fill his nose as she strides down the row of desks and takes a seat behind him.

What was it the teacher said? _Right- Allison, Allison Argent._

_Her name is Allison._

He suddenly remembers what he could hear her saying outside, before Allison had entered the school, she'd had a conversation with her mother on the phone. _The pen._

Scott quickly picks up a spare pen he has lying in front of him, and turns around to face her just as she sits down. She looks at him confused for a second as he hands it to her; taking it gingerly, her eyes meet his and she smiles widely. His heart drops to his stomach.

 _That smile, it’s amazing_. Scott couldn't have spoken even if he wanted to, because that smile is so kind and brilliant, it takes his breath away.

Scott turns back to face the front of the classroom, a grin claiming his face. He can’t focus on anything else; not the teacher droning on about their assignment, or the students scratching away with their pencils and erasers. None of it mattered. All he could think about was finding a way to talk to her; he had to talk to her.

He sets aside those thoughts for now; he'd ask his alpha to help him with it since he had no idea how to go about it himself.

Those plump lips, her dreamy eyes, her long lashes and soft looking hair; dimples that seemed to deepen even with the barest hint of a smile. _It’s everything_ , Scott couldn't think of one thing he didn't like about her.

**\----**

Stiles meets up with his beta around lunch; they seem to synch up to each other's paces immediately, walking shoulder to shoulder and heading straight for the cafeteria. After grabbing their lunches and heading for a seat, Stiles and Scott sit in silence for a while as they both choke down their lunches.

"Alright," Stiles swallows down some milk before looking over at Scott, "So, I figure we'll do some scouting around tonight after you get off work? You know, patrol the town for the rogue. We have to go back out to the woods I think. Maybe we'll get lucky, catch the wolf's scent, and make my dad's job a bit easier in the process by maybe finding the other half of the body. What do you think?" Stiles asks Scott as he takes a bite out of his apple.

Scott swallows down his burger and looks up, "Yeah, sounds good. I mean I can't think of any other way to track the guy." Scott nods his approval before swallowing down some more of his lunch.

Stiles nods back at Scott, who seems to look past Stiles and in seconds falls into a daze, a sweet smile floating over his face.

The rest of lunch goes by rather slowly since Scott _will not_ shut up about this new girl he met. She was a transfer student, just like him, only she came from San Francisco and she was apparently the most amazing beautiful girl _ever_.

_Is that how I sound when I talk about Lydia? Well, not anymore, because dear God it’s annoying._

Stiles chuckles lightly and scoffs at himself, enjoying how excited his beta is about his new life in Beacon Hills; he’s acting like a teenager, like he should and Stiles can’t help but smile fondly at him after that.

At least one of them could be carefree today.

\--

Stiles and Scott catch up in the hallway after lunch and Scott nudges into him, flicking his gaze past him to across the hall. And there she is, Allison. Stiles totally understood why Scott couldn't shut up about her. She is _gorgeous_.

Lydia chooses that moment to saunter up to Allison, of course. Stiles listens in as Scott digs through his locker; the girls are chatting about fashion, and Stiles blinks totally unsurprised when Lydia declares Allison her new best friend.

_Beautiful people flock together._

"Oh hey, that's Lydia right?" Scott blinks over to Stiles as he gestures across to the girls.

"Yeah, that's her…aww man she looks great today. Getting over her is like, impossible. Just look at her, she looks amazing." Stiles sighs openly before staring after Lydia in awe.

"OK dude, enough about your hopeless crush. You said you needed to get over her, and you do," Stiles snaps his head back to Scott and glares, "What? You do OK, you said so yourself, besides, you have to help me out. I really, really want to ask Allison out, but I have no idea how." Scott whines over to him.

"Ugh, don't," Scott just pouts shamelessly, "Stop it. Oh my _god_. I'm an alpha, that puppy look should not work!" Scott just pouts harder and whines, "OK alright! Jesus, fine I'll help you get the girl. Wait, have you like, never had a girlfriend before or something?"

"I have, just not…not someone like that," Scott just sighs dopily at Allison. "Oh perfect!" Scott exclaims, "She just told Lydia that she has some family thing this Friday so she can't go to the party. Maybe I could convince her to go with _me_?" Scott looks back at Stiles with a look of hopeful desperation.

"Yeah, OK I could maybe see you using your puppy-dog charms to woo her into going with you.” Stiles nods seriously.

"Whatever, as long as she goes, I don't care what I have to do."

"That's the spirit! Alright, class time," Stiles glances at his watch and goes to grab his backpack from the floor, "Come on, let's go, we can figure it out before the day's over at least. We've got lacrosse, then you've got work, so maybe after?", Stiles looks over to see Scott and Allison are making goo goo eyes at each other from across the hall.

"Oh my- Scott," Stiles snaps his fingers in front of Scott's face, pulling him out of the trance.

"Oh, what, OK. Yeah sounds good." Scott nods his head quickly. Stiles watches as Allison walks off toward class, and he turns back as Scott closes his locker and picks up his bag.

"You didn't hear a damn thing I said did you?"

"Umm, are you gonna be mad if I say no?

"Oh my God." Stiles throws back his head in exasperation as they walk off to class; he explains the plan again on the way.

"Yeah, that's good. You OK with giving me a ride to work?” Scott asks.

"Yeah, I can pick you up after too and we'll head straight to the preserve to look for the body." Stiles wonders when it became totally normal for a sentence like that to make sense to him as they head for class.

"Great." Scott nods as he takes his seat in the desk next to Stiles.

Tonight they would patrol the woods and find the rest of the girl's dead body. If the rogue wasn't out there, then they would at least help out the police by furthering the investigation and finding the woman's body. Whoever the girl was, her family would surely want to know what happened to her. Stiles wasn't planning on killing the rogue, but he would if he had no choice.

**\----**

_Beacon Hills. Home._

Only it hadn't felt like home in a long time. The streets are bustling with faces he doesn’t recognize, and the smells are all foreign. All familiarity had been burned away that day; his territory wasn't his anymore, and he wants nothing more than to turn tail and run. This place had once held so many great memories, a childhood filled with love and normality.

_Or at least what passes for normal for a family of werewolves._

All that love, and that happiness, wiped away in a single night, he never thought he'd feel happy again, but his life in New York hadn't been so bad. There at least he'd had his sister, at least they'd had each other.

_"I have to go little bro. I just have to." Her eyes were full of determination; he hadn't seen that kind of hope on her face in such a long time._

_"I can't- I don't want you to go, but I understand why you have to. I just-"_

_"It's OK."_

_She moved in and pulled him into a tight embrace. He couldn't help but nuzzle into her neck, burying away his sadness in her welcoming scent. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before she started to pull away._

_"Alright Der! I'm leaving. Just for a while though. Whatever I find, I'll be back, no matter what OK?" He nodded slowly. He believed her, he knew she would never willingly leave him._

_They were all they had left._

_He walked to the door frame and waited while she grabbed her bags. She hooked an arm around his shoulders and buried her nose in the crook of his neck; pulling away with a grin, she shoved at his shoulder playfully before turning to walk away. He stood at the door, broad shoulders heavy with anxiety, as he watched her back disappear into the taxi._

_She never looked back._

He shook his head, determination beating down the worried thoughts.

_She said she'd call._

She'd taken a plane back to California, and Beacon Hills was only a five-hour drive from the airport after that. She said she'd call the moment she got settled into her motel, but he knew she'd probably text instead, and she did right after she got off the plane. Everything was fine, she got a rental car, sent him a picture and a text; she kept in touch for days- but now it’d been three with no contact at all.

He told himself not to worry _too_ much, maybe she was just too excited to get back to Beacon Hills. He knew just how much she missed it; it was still home to her. He couldn't agree with the thought, but he could understand how she could still feel that way. After all, she had nothing but happy memories of the days before the fire. She didn't have any guilt over it, not like Derek.

That regret, that torment, was only for him to bear. He let it eat away at him for years after the fire; over time the guilt turned into hatred, a crippling fury he could never let go. It became the thing that tethered him to humanity; other than Laura, he had nothing else, nothing, but that fire deep inside.

It was only supposed to be a week. Two days to get there and to settle in, then a few more days to investigate the town for the person who sent the news article. He didn't like the idea of her following up on the article, after all, they had no idea who sent it, or why; but the deer in the article was marked with a spiral, a werewolves' symbol for vengeance.

There was a werewolf in Beacon Hills with a score to settle.

Laura's face lit up at the thought, knowing that it had to be a Hale. Not even her own little brother could tell her otherwise. That's just how she was; once she had a thought in her head, once she was hopeful and determined to prove she was right, no one could stop her. So she decided to go back, go home. If there was nothing to the strange news article she'd been sent, nothing to be found, then she'd come back to him.

_But she hadn't come back._

After three days of nothing, not even a text, he began to really worry. _Maybe she’s just busy, maybe she found something,_ he thought. _No, she would have texted or called, or e-mailed at least_. S _he didn’t make me set up that damn Skype account for nothing._

After three days of total silence, he knew, he just knew something was wrong.

Usually the pack bonds would tell him if she was in danger, or if she was dead, but he was too far away, New York to California was too far. After everything they'd lost, after every _one_ they'd lost, there was no way Laura wouldn't call. He couldn't wait any more.

Derek had to find her.

\--

As he makes the turn down the road to the Preserve, he finds himself scenting the place. The smells of the forest were the only parts of Beacon Hills he could still remember, the only parts of it he still liked.

The road is just as bumpy and narrow as he remembered it, and the midday sun lights the sky, burning through the trees like a wildfire. The last stretch of road feels longer than it should, but before he knows it he’s turning his Camaro's sleek body toward the charred remains of the once great Hale house.

The entire house is nothing but a blackened shell. To his surprise, the supports for the porch are still intact, and the house is actually still standing, for the most part; though part of the roof has caved in, and the second floor windows are all broken.

Derek exits the car and closes the driver's door softly; he stands for a few minutes, staring at what was left of his home, before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. He takes a deep, sobering breath before heading toward the front door.

Derek stops at the edge of the front steps, closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and listens. The smell of leaves, dirt, mold and rusted pipes flood his nostrils but he hears nothing, other than the creaking of the house and the whistling of a light breeze swimming through the trees around him.

_Laura isn’t here._

The smell of smoke and rotten wood is seeping into everything around him as he makes his way up the steps and through the front door. The entryway is dark, made darker as his shadow is cast over the grand staircase before him. He looks up the stairs, part of him hoping he was wrong and Laura would be standing there.

He isn’t surprised to find the landing empty.

Derek walks into what remained of his living room, hands still firmly fisted in his pockets. He glances up through the ceiling, seeing the second floor is also partially gone; he can see the light blue sky fading above as the sun starts to set. He looks around the room, smelling nothing but molded flooring and rotten wood.

This house, this decaying thing held nothing of the warmth it once did. His pack was gone; this wreck of a house was nothing but a tomb now, a scorched dead _thing._ He had to get Laura, he needed to find her. He refused to believe what the pack bonds were telling him. She was fine, even if she was in trouble, he would find her.

They would go back to New York and never return.

**\----**

Stiles gets back to his locker as quickly as he can and pulls out the books and homework he needs for the night. He knew Scott was doing the same, so he runs a ways down the hall to meet him.

"Hey. You ready?" Scott asks him as he finishes closing up his locker and shoving his books into his backpack.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Can't wait for the patrolling tonight. I don't think I've ever really had to do that, I mean not with like, actual danger involved anyway." Scott smiles a bit as he lugs on his backpack. Stiles lead them through the crowd of students as they made for the locker rooms.

"Really? I'd have thought there'd be some danger in Sacramento." Stiles replies incredulously.

"I'm sure there was some, occasionally I guess, but I never had to deal with it. Our Alpha was like, really intimidating and well known to the territory, so whenever something came up he'd just talk to the other people or scare them off." Scott shrugs and opens up the locker room door for both boys.

"Sounds like a cool dude. Wish I could meet him; bet he could teach me how to use the Alpha Voice." Scott laughs at that, "Alright so, boring lacrosse practice for me, awesome tryout for you, then we're off."

"Yeah, my first day of work is today too," Scott says as he begins stripping down, "Hey, should I tell Deaton that I know you now, that we're pack, or does he know already?"

Stiles strips down and they both get changed into their uniforms, "Yeah he knows already, I told him last night. Dad knows too, of course, he knew first."

"OK cool, so hopefully it won't be weird at all when I see him today. You said he was really calm, so it should be fine."

"It will be." They both head out for the lacrosse field at around the same time as everyone else.

Coach Finstock is yelling at Greenburg when they reach the field, so Stiles takes the time to get comfortable on the bench. Scott stands next to the bench and waits for the yelling to stop, before looking at Stiles with a smile. He returns a nod of approval, and Scott is off to introduce himself to the team.

\--

_Oh wow. Finstock is being as weird and crazy as always, but he's also being a little pervy with Scott; he's looking at him like a piece of meat._

If Stiles hadn't known better he'd think Finstock was actually a pervert, but all the thoughts of bad-touching flew out of his head when he realized what the coach was actually up to. He was putting Scott on goalie duty.

_This should be entertaining._

Of course, as soon as he gets over to the goal his focus is shot. _Look who just showed up, the goddesses Lydia and Allison._ Stiles looks back over to Scott to see him smiling goofily at Allison; he turns back only to see Allison smiling shyly in return.

_They just met for God's sake! They’ve barely said two words to each other. Fucking high school romances._

Stiles scoffs at the longing glances between them before flailing lightly at Scott who nods in return and is happy to see him turn his focus to the task at hand. Lydia pays no attention to Stiles, as usual, and he finds that it hurts surprisingly less than it would have a year ago.

_Well, at least there's that._

Coach blows his whistle and Scott and Stiles both cringe a bit before the balls are flying and- Scott is tearing it up! _Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said he was good_ ; he isn’t using his wolf powers either, Stiles could tell. He’s fast and flexible, but it isn’t unbelievable, just human; and he still catches every ball, and everyone on the field is totally shocked, even the coach is so stunned he can’t speak.

_Then there’s Jackson._

Jackson, the captain of the lacrosse team, the most popular kid in school; the arrogant prick, hated to lose, hated to be shown-up and as soon as Scott started catching those shots, and doing it with little effort too, Jackson must have realized how screwed he was. He pushes past some of the line and makes his way to the front; he shoves the guy at the front back with his hand and makes eye contact with Scott. Even from this angle, Stiles can see the seething glare.

_Oh yeah, this is going to be epic._

Stiles’ mouth hangs open in anticipation as Jackson leans forward to pick up the ball, his lacrosse stick gracefully swooping it up in the net as he continues to stare Scott down. The grass and mud kick up as Jackson races forward, the damp ground didn't slow him down in the slightest. His body arches down then up as he leaps, one leg kicking up and sideways as he flies into the air. He peels back his arm as the jump reaches its full height, and swings his stick down, furiously pelting the ball at Scott.

As fast and as strong as Jackson's arm is, it wasn't good enough. Scott not only caught the ball, but he caught it with _human_ speed. Stiles cheers a bit, maybe a little too loudly. _What? Scott's awesome._

_Everyone else? Stunned silence._

After everyone realizes they can, in fact, speak, the coach calls out for training drills. Scott would have to get passed most of the team and make a shot in the goal if he wanted to impress the coach.

After he peels out of the opposite goal and heads towards the other players, there are some amazing spin-dodges to be had. Scott is basically dancing around the field; it’s beautiful, and the _straight up_ front flip at the end is just mind-blowing. He made the shot of course, almost ripped through the net actually.

Everyone cheers, save for Jackson.

Stiles is easily the loudest, of course, but Allison cheers too. Even Lydia cheers, and man is that a surprise, especially to her boyfriend; who’s currently vibrating with rage.

Stiles catches Scott's eye as he cheers, giving him a giant thumbs up and Scott grins through his helmet. His gaze quickly shifts to Allison once his helmet is off, giving her a shy smile and she grins broadly, openly, her dimples swallowing her cheeks. Scott must not have been expecting that, because his eyes lit up and he and his dimples are doing the same as hers before long. Stiles shakes his head, still grinning.

After the coach freaks out over Scott's badass lacrosse skills he tells him he's made first line. Jackson is in total outrage over this, and barely contains said rage as he half-yells at the coach about it. The coach says he doesn’t care how unorthodox it is to have a brand new student as first line after just one practice. Scott’s first line, and that’s that.

Scott is the picture of innocence as he looks over at Jackson, who’s livid and glaring holes into Scott. He scoffs and tells Scott he'll fail, makes some vague threats before storming off and Stiles catches the grin Scott throws at his back.

Coach has them running drills for the rest of practice, but the last ten minutes are mostly spent with Scott standing near Stiles and them chatting about how awesome practice was.

Most of the team, other than two of Jackson's flunkies and Danny, their goalie who was also Jackson's best friend, walk over and start talking to them. Mostly Scott, but still Stiles is so happy for him that he doesn’t care if they totally ignore him. His beta is a champ, and he totally impressed the girl of his dreams. Stiles knew, just from the looks she gave Scott that it wouldn't be hard to get them together.

After lacrosse is over they head back to the locker rooms, take quick showers, get changed and head out to the parking lot.

"Hey, time for work buddy." Stiles says hopping off the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Scott hadn’t stopped smiling the whole way out of practice.

"OK really! Go! Go get your bike in the jeep and let's go!" Stiles yells rolling his eyes, but his tone has no real bite to it; Scott just grins for a minute before dropping back into a small smile.

\--

As they drive they talk about the practice, and how amazed Scott was that he'd made first line on his first day of practice.

"You're a freaking badass dude! Seriously! I'm not sure about that front flip, but I could tell the rest was all you. You were serious about the non-wolf power usage on the field." Stiles slaps Scott's knee and is pleased when he lets out a chuckle in response.

"Yeah the flip, was, well a little more than human I think. But they were all together at the end of the field dude, like a wall of muscle!" Scott throws up his hands and sighs, still smiling, "I didn't know what else to do."

"No, I get it. It was epic. You deserve that spot on first line, definitely. I am all for you being popular, getting the girl and pissing off Jackson. Especially that last part. Really, that gives me so much joy, you don't even know." Stiles sighs and throws back his head grinning.

He turns to Scott who’s doing the same, before he turns his eyes back on the road.

"Ha! Yeah, Jackson was so pissed. You saw him right?"

"Saw him? Dude, I could like smell the rage in the air. Literally." Stiles put a finger to his nose as he glances at Scott.

Scott snorts, "That was great. Oh but, dude the best part was when I looked at Allison after…" Scott sighs.

Love sick little puppy, he went into a full on tirade over everything he loved about Allison. Stiles just smiles and listens to him go on about her for the rest of the drive to the clinic.

Stiles is so content, he didn't say a word to stop him.

**\----**

Allison, God, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. _That grin she gave him at the end of the lacrosse practice, her dimples. She’s amazing._

"Scott?"

"Huh?" Scott looks over and sees Deaton looking at him with a confused brow.

"You'll be closing up for me tonight, alright? I have something to take care of, so I have to go now. You have at least another two hours of shift time left before you can go," Deaton says as he packs up his doctor's bag and walks over to the door to grab his keys off the wall hook, "I trust you'll be fine closing up alone?"

Scott nods happily, "Yeah, I've got it covered. Thanks Dr. Deaton, for trusting me to do it." Deaton gives a slow nod and a wry smile before leaving.

The rain started shortly after he left, and it got thicker as Scott continued on with his duties. He'd already befriended the dogs and cats around the clinic, so he had no trouble at all with cleaning out the cages and filling up their food dishes. He was about done before he heard a banging at the main doors.

He walks out into the hall to see through the glass of the main doors; some girl was banging on the door, soaking wet. Even under the heavy rain Scott could smell her fear and grief, she looked familiar-

_Allison!_

Scott runs to the door swinging it open to ask her what was wrong.

"I didn't see it, I swear! I just took my eyes off the road for one second to change a song on my iPod-"

"Hang on calm down." Scott reached out to touch her arm reassuringly. He was happy that she didn't pull away; he didn't want to scare her any more than she already was. "Just tell me what happened exactly."

"It-it was a dog, in the road, I hit it. I didn't mean to-" She cried.

"It's okay, it's fine you're alright. Can you just tell me where the dog is so I can call animal control?"

"No, I mean it’s-"

"Where's the dog now?

"It's in my car-" Scott rushes out the door and ushers Allison out to show him; she opens up her trunk and the hood of it shelters them from the rain temporarily. The dog growls audibly at Allison and she pushes into Scott's arms with a gasp.

 "It's OK, she's just frightened."

"Well, that makes two of us." Allison chuckles humorlessly, shaking terribly from the cold and the fear.

"OK, let me just try to calm her down OK, and I can get her inside." Scott smiles softly at Allison, drawing her gaze. She nods curtly and Scott lets her out of his arms carefully.

He hunches down, moving slowly as he leans into the car. He put a hand down on the dog, slowly letting his beta eyes glow into hers. The dog whimpers and relaxes under his gaze; knowing no harm would come to her now, she lays down her head and releases her guard, allowing Scott to heave her up into his arms and carry her inside the clinic.

Allison trails after him closely, shaking with anxiety, "Will she be OK?"

"Yeah, she should be, I mean, I don't see any blood and she's not making too much noise so there can't be a lot of pain. I'll have to check her over though, to be sure." Scott carries the dog through the small gate dividing the room from the check in desk, and continues to the exam room, Allison stalking in after him.

The dog whimpers in response to the movement and the cold surface of the table, but Scott places a comforting pat to her body and gingerly strokes the fur. "OK I'm just gonna take a look…" Scott finds that one of the dog’s legs is broken, but she thankfully has no other injuries.

He tells Allison as much and she seems a little more relaxed before tensing again and staring at Scott.

 "Can you- can you fix her? I mean do we need a doctor or, can you help?" Allison is fidgeting and sucking on her bottom lip nervously as she stares.

"Yeah, I mean, I actually just started here, but I've worked with animals loads of times. I lived in Sacramento before here and I worked at this clinic there too, so- yeah. I can help her. I just need to splint her leg, and maybe give her something for the pain."

Allison sucks in a breath and nods down at the dog, she smiles softly for a minute and shivers, "Hey, uh, I've got a shirt in my bag if you want it? I mean you're totally soaked, and obviously cold."

"Oh no, I couldn't-"

"No hey, I insist. I can't let you freeze. Here-" Scott walks over to his bag that’s sat resting on a chair nearby. He reaches in and digs out a shirt, "Here, just change back there." Scott hands over the shirt and gestures toward the back room.

"Thanks." Allison smiles shyly and takes the shirt from him, retreating to the back room and facing away as she strips off her soaking shirt.

Scott couldn't help himself from glancing at her flawless back as she did, "What?" he says to the dog as he notices her staring after him, "I didn't see anything." He shakes his head at the dog, feeling only a little shameful.

Allison comes back into the room, the end of her hair dripping all over the place, but she was drying up finally. At least the shirt would keep her warm, Scott nods to himself. He finishes splinting the dog’s leg, and tells Allison she'd be fine.

"Here, I bet she'd even let you pet her now." Scott smiles at her and he pats the dog.

"No- would she?

"Yeah, totally, here-" Scott slowly reaches over and takes her soft, cold hand in his. She let him pull her toward the animal, and set her hand down on the now content dog. He removes his hand and pets the dog further up, behind the ears, she whines happily as she rests, "There, see she's fine."

Allison smiles down at the dog as she rubs her hands over the soft fur, "What'll happen to her, after this I mean?"

"Well, I'll keep her in the back with the other animals, and we'll see if we can't find her a good home." Scott nods to her as they both continue stroking the sleeping animal.

"I would, take her I mean, but my family won't let me have a dog. My dad doesn't really like dogs I guess; otherwise I'd love to take her myself." Allison almost whispers as she speaks, hoping not to wake the dog, probably.

"Oh, well don't worry. There are tons of dog lovers in town, I'm sure we'll get her a home. "I'll just talk to Deaton tomorrow, I'm sure he knows someone who could take her." Scott pats a bit near the dog’s belly before putting his hand back down on the table.

He peers over at Allison; she looks so sweet. _Good thing she'd calmed down_. Scott was not at all good at dealing with weeping girls.

"Um, I'm sorry about before." Allison's voice pulls him from his thoughts.

 "What?" he asks looking over to her, she was still petting the dog softly.

 "The crying I mean. I totally flipped out, I don't do that. I freaked out like a total girl." She scoffs at herself shaking her head, a frown teasing the corners of her mouth.

"You are a girl." Scott says, admittedly confused.

"Yeah, but I freaked out like a girly-girl and I'm not a girly-girl. I thought I was, I just- I thought I was stronger than that." She sighs a little as she finishes stroking the dog. She drops her hands lightly to her stomach and rubs at them.

"Hey, I totally would have freaked out if this happened to me." She glances over and bites her lip; it’s really distracting, "Uh, I-I probably would have cried. In fact, I totally would have cried, and not like a manly cry either, but like, the biggest girly-girl ever." Scott looks over, and to his delight she giggles.

Scott breaks into a grin, and Allison smiles cutely at him before looking back at the dog. Is that a-"Hey, uh, you have an eyelash on your cheek, there." Scott points.

"Oh, from all the crying," she remarks, waving her hand and wiping her cheeks; she sniffs and looks back over at the dog, sleeping so soundly. She looks contented now, but Scott could tell how scared she'd really been.

"It's still- here…" Scott lifts his hand up and sweeps the pad of his thumb softly over her cheek, capturing the eyelash on his skin.

She looks at him, but for the life of him he can’t tell what expression it is. She didn't slap his hand away, so he takes that as a good sign, but as he pulls back his hand and blows away the stray eyelash from his thumb, he can’t help but wonder what she’s thinking.

"Thanks." She whispers, a little more loudly she says, "Thanks, really, for helping me and staying calm and everything." She finishes, smiling shyly at him again, fidgeting on the heel of her feet.

"You're welcome. I'd help you anytime."

 _Was that too forward?_ Allison stood there her face blank for a minute, she hid her face by turning to the side, but he could see her amazing cheeks rising up as she smiles.

\--

She says her goodbyes, and wishes the dog a speedy recovery before she starts gathering her things. Scott says he'd walk her out, and follows her to the door.

"So, um, is it really family night this Friday, or did you want to go to that party with me?" Scott looks up at her shyly as she leans against her open car door.

She stares blankly for a minute, "Yeah, family night was a total lie." She smiles cheekily and bits her lip.

That really _is_ distracting.

"So, is that a yes, you'll go with me or-?" Scott stills as he waits; thankfully she didn't make him suffer for too long.

"Yes, definitely, I'll go with you." She shies to the side and smiles at him, showing those wonderful dimples.

"Great!" He tries not to sound too excited, but he can tell she knows how much he wants to go. She smiles more before getting into the driver’s seat; he closes the car door behind her.

He looks down at her as she reaches for her phone, "Here, let me give you my number and address so you know where to pick me up."

 _Wow, she was really thinking here_. Scott hadn't even thought to get her address; he was just too amazed that she wanted to go out with him. "Oh! OK great."

There were some more shy smiles as she told him her number (which she remarked was brand new so few people had it) and address so he could program them into his phone. He felt pretty privileged to be one of the first people she knew, especially since she probably had every guy in San Francisco all over her when she lived there. But she was giving her number to him, _him_ not any other guy.

He waves her off and says he'd see her Friday night at around 8pm. She smiles and says she can’t wait, before driving off.

 _Wow, she is incredible._ She’s so sweet and shy and so beautiful. He can't help but stand there in the now passing rain, staring after her car, a victorious grin across his face.

 _Right! Patrol with his alpha_. He needed to take care of the sick dog, move her to her new home in the kennels and lock up. Then he could head out to meet Stiles.

He couldn't wait to tell him all about Allison.

**\----**

He's searched all over town but he can’t find her anywhere, and he absolutely refuses to believe that she’s dead. _The pack bonds are wrong; they’re just wrong- they have to be._

Derek drives through town for the third time that evening, hoping he'll find something to lead him to her. _There’s an alpha in this town, maybe I can find him; they have to know something about another alpha coming to their town._ _The Alpha of this town might have even known the Hale family_ ; Derek didn't know his name, or if he had a pack, but The Alpha might know _something._

He grunts in frustration; he has no idea where or who The Alpha is, and he has no way of finding him. But he knows where Laura would be; the only place he hadn’t thoroughly searched was the preserve. Peter was still in the hospital, as comatose as ever, and the nurse's said he hadn't had any visitors.

_She has to be in the woods._

As he makes his way back toward the preserve, the setting sun trailing behind him, he huffs out a breath. He had to get away from this town. If she wasn’t here, then he’d check the motel she mentioned in her texts, she didn’t tell him the name or a room number, but he’d find it.

He stomped on the gas pedal, speeding down the trail to the decrepit Hale house. Maybe she came back after he left?

He swerved to a stop near the house, and almost leapt out of the car as he raced up toward the steps. _Wait what was_ \- a snapping of a twig catches his attention. _I definitely heard someone, or something near the house. It isn’t Laura, maybe a human?_

He jumps over the porch steps and starts running toward the sound, slowing down only when he knows he’s close. He stalks through the trees looking for the trespasser, hoping they might know where his sister is.

The sun is nearly set, but it’s still bright enough for his human eyes to see clearly. He creeps on before hearing voices; s _ounds like men, no- boys_? Their young sounding, and not very quiet as they trudge along through the trees.

_Hunters?_

"-OK so Allison is amazing I get it! The date on Friday, you gonna be OK? I mean I know you're all controlled, but Allison is pretty pulse-inducing dude."

"What do you mean? I'm sure I'll be fine; why wouldn't I be?"

"Seriously? Does she cloud your head that much? Clear out the fog of love for a minute and think, what's on Friday?"

_They obviously aren’t hunters. The smells of them they’re- wolves, both of them. Maybe their part of the Beacon Hills pack? Their out patrolling without their alpha; maybe they saw Laura pass through. I have to know._

Derek steps out from behind some trees, careful not to rustle any leaves or snap any twigs as he creeps closer to the sound of the boys' voices. He gets behind them, and steps out from behind where he was watching. He has to talk to them, and it'd be better if he was less threatening when he did. They wouldn't take kindly to him sneaking up on them, but this was his old territory, surely they'd understand.

"Oh you mean the full moon. Yeah, I’ll be totally good dude-"

"Shh," The lanky kid stops abruptly; he must have sensed Derek; _took him long enough._

Derek resists the urge to scoff as he notices the bright red hoodie the lean one is wearing. _You can't be red riding hood and the big bad wolf, of course this kid doesn’t look like he could pull of big and bad._

Derek tenses, waiting for them to turn and see him. He’s short on time but this is their alpha’s territory; he has to be careful not to threaten them.

"What- “They both spin around and the darker skinned kid gasps, “Oh- hey?”

Derek remains as calm as he can, keeping his face carefully blank as he moves kicking up the golden and orange-burnt colored leaves as he advances a few paces.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What are _we_ doing here?" The red hooded one raises his brows and gestures between the two of them; the dark skinned kid stares over at the other one then back to Derek, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"This is private property."

 _Great way to start Derek, really_ ; he scoffs inwardly. _This isn't your land anymore; it belongs to their alpha_.

"What?" The dark skinned kid looks confused.

"Actually it’s state property buddy, total opposite of private property.” The teen says matter of factly, “Wait, are you-" he starts saying, but he looks down at himself contemplating something.

Derek uses the silence to his advantage, and gets himself a good look at them both; red hoodie isn’t classically attractive, but he certainly is good looking. He’s’ beautiful really with his upturned nose, gaunt cheeks and wide jaw line; the moles that litter his face trail down his neck tantalizingly to disappear under his white t-shirt. He is tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than Derek and he'd say the teen might even be well built under all those layers; he can see a hint of muscle on his arms and he observes his broad shoulders and long torso. He’s taut and at the ready even if he is trying to stand loosely; he’s ready for a fight if it comes to it and Derek admires his pragmatism.

Derek couldn’t help himself but feel an uncontrollable draw to the red hooded wolf, he wants to get closer and he does; it’s just a few steps before he stops himself. He needs to keep his distance, really what the hell was he thinking? _They could perceive the distance as a threat and attack on principle, and they’d be right to do so; you idiot._

The other boy is maybe half an inch shorter than the other wolf and a little more obviously muscular. He has darker brown skin and dark eyes and hair; he looks at the other kid like he is waiting for his say so. _He must be a lower rank in the pack than the other wolf._

"You’re Derek Hale aren't you?" Derek's eyes widen in surprise for minute before he quickly suppresses the emotion.

"Yes."

"Wow, wow that's- wow." The teen fidgets for a minute, not knowing what to do with his hands; his gangly, long limbs seem to be moving with a mind of their own as he turns to the other kid.

"Wait, like, that Derek Hale?" The other kid stares shocked at the other wolf.

"Yeah, Scott, like _that_ Derek Hale. As in one of the last surviving members of the Hale pack," The tall kid looks back over to Derek, eyes squinting a bit in thought, "So, what are you doing back here? I thought you left with your sister like six years ago or something?"

"Yes, but my sister came back. I haven't heard from her in days, so I followed her back here to look for her."

This kid was surprisingly knowledgeable about Derek, which might have worried him a little, but he wasn’t about to let him know that.

"Laura Hale came back here, why?" The teen stares over at Derek his whiskey colored eyes questioning.

 _Those eyes are very, distracting._ Derek turns his head away and repositions himself before meeting the teens’ eyes, "Who's your Alpha?" Derek didn’t have time for these two, he needs to find Laura.

"You don't know him." He isn't lying, not according to the steady beat of his heart, but Derek notices the other wolf, Scott, look at him in surprise over something.

"I need to talk to him." Derek keeps his face blank, internalizing his emotions; it’s one of the few things he really excels at.

 

"Well, he's busy right now, so you'll just have to deal with me since I'm his top guy." He smirks and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I need to talk to him. Get me a meeting." Derek can't help glaring; the boy is being intentionally annoying now.

"Uh, no. Tell me why you want to meet him and why Laura Hale was in town and maybe I'll get that meeting for you. My alpha doesn't like not knowing what a meeting is about beforehand."

Derek glares again. "No." He wasn't going to get that meeting; this kid was hiding something; he didn't know what but right now it didn't matter. He would find out what he needed to on his own.

"Exactly- wait what?"

Derek turns his back and walks away smirking; he wasn't telling these boys anything, he wants their alpha, so he'd find him himself.

"The rogue wolf!" The red hooded wolf yells after him and Derek stills.

"What rogue wolf?" Derek half-turns back and raises a brow in question.

"Nope, not answering that. You answer me why you and your sister are here, and I'll answer you.”  The teen grips his own bicep as his arms tighten across his chest in defiance, "Go ahead then." He nods to Derek.

Derek just glowers in response to the smirking wolf and his shining brown eyes before turning his back and walking away.

"Hey!" Derek ignores the boy and keeps going.

"Should we stop him?" Scott asks. _Right,_ _as if they could_.

"No, whatever. We have a dead body to find and a rogue werewolf to stop. He knows he has no rights in the territory so, we’ll ignore him; for now."

Derek ducks behind a tree, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He could barely breathe or blink; his chest stops moving, his heart pounding over the words, the words that wolf spoke.

_Dead. Body._

_It couldn't be. No, it wasn't Laura. It had to be some random person, someone else. Anyone else. It couldn't be her._ Derek speeds off toward the Hale house as soon as he feels he can. The two wolves went in the other direction, so he doesn't have to worry about them seeing him as he runs back to the house.

_Where was she? Who did the body belong to if not Laura? That rogue wolf-who were they; did the Alpha of Beacon Hills know? That kid, that damn kid; he probably didn't know anything, but his alpha might._

Derek swallows his annoying attraction to the young wolf and scoffs at himself; how could he even think like that at a time like this. Laura might be...he had to know for sure, he has to find out what happened to her.

Derek's chest heaves as he tries to calm himself down. He knows, he just knew she was dead. He couldn't believe it, but he knew; deep down, the pack bonds told him she was gone. He felt her go, he felt her die. She was ripped from the world, and he was miles away when it happened. _A whole world away._

He hadn’t been there for her.

He sank to the rotting floor, damp from the earlier rain; Derek falls to his knees, barely feeling the floor collide with his body. He can't stop his claws sinking into the ground, the splinters from the wood ripping into his fingers; his blood seeps into the ground, mixing with the drops of water now falling from his eyes.

He didn't know how long he sat like that, but he knew the second he was _done_ crying. The fire, that familiar fire boiling in his gut, woke him from his sorrow. He snaps up his head, the ice cold burn of his beta eyes taking over. He reels back and purses his lips taking a deep breath, letting his fangs extend; his eyes flash as he bares his fangs to the coming night sky.

He can't help the angry- sad howl that escapes his throat, cracking through the remains of his family home; all he had left was sorrow and anger, but only one of those emotions would help him now. That rage would find it, would find whatever took Laura from him. He would tear them apart, no matter who they were.

Nothing, no one would stop him.

**\----**

"Woah! What the hell was that?” Scott exclaims stopping to turn back toward the howl that had just rang through the forest.

"A howl, probably Derek?" Stiles shrugs. It didn't sound like a howl for help, it sounded sad actually; he shrugs again as Scott looks over at him.

"OK so, what now?"

"We keep on keepin' on Scott. Patrol, it's all about walking around looking for suspicious things. So, we keep walking and looking," Stiles strides on, Scott close behind him.

 _That was weird though. That howl._ How Derek just walked off without telling them anything. _Damn he was gorgeous too, how was it even possible to look that- damnit, focus! What is he doing here? He's looking for his sister. OK but, why is she here?_

 _Stupid Derek didn't answer my freaking questions._ Stiles answered _his_ questions, the least he could do was pay him the same respect, but _no_ , he was a jerk about it and just walked off. Or skulked off, judging from that howl he was pretty upset. But why?

_Who cares? I sure don’t, nope not at all._

They were on the prowl, for a rogue werewolf and he needs to focus, get his mind in the game. This werewolf killed some poor woman and they needed to stop him from doing it again; they had to find the other half of the woman’s-

"OH! Oh my GOD! Oh shit-"

"What, _what_!?"  Scott half-yells next to him.

“I’m an idiot!” Stiles slaps himself in the head as he paces around and Scott fidgets next to him.

"Dude what's wrong? What is it?"

"Laura Hale!" Stiles yells.

"What about her?"

"It's her Scott, the body, the dead woman! Derek must have known, the pack bonds would have told him the moment she died, but he must have been in denial or something. That howl dude, it was really sad and angry right?"

"Yeah, I mean it was really sad sounding and- wait his sister? Oh shit…"

"Yeah, oh shit is right. He must have heard me say dead body, and- oh man he heard me." Stiles starts pacing faster, his heart pounding against his ribs.

_If he was in denial…what if he- Derek killed her? Why would he need to find the alpha of the territory if he did? None of it made sense._

"Calm down dude! Stiles- calm down!" Scott reaches forward and seizes Stiles’ shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…" Stiles actually does calm down; though it does take a few minutes. He was working himself into a panic attack after all.

"You alright man?" He looks up at Scott to see worry all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm OK now. Really." Stiles half smiles at Scott; he seems reassured enough to drop his hand from Stiles’ shoulder.

"So, his sister is dead then? You don't think he- you know, do you?"

"What killed her?" Scott shrugs, "I don’t know, but we can't eliminate the possibility yet. We just don't know enough. Do _you_ think he did it?"

“No. I mean, I can’t imagine he’d kill his last family member, or his pack. I can’t even- no I don’t think so.” Scott shakes his head at Stiles question and Stiles nods back.

He couldn’t say for sure what he knew yet but he did know that the worst thing to do would be to make assumptions.

The sun had set, and the moon was rising now; they stood in silence, and Scott was thankfully quiet as he allowed Stiles to think.

 "Let's not assume he didn't kill her for now, we’ll- he’s a rogue element right now. Finding the body is key, it should answer some of these questions so- so, let's just keep patrolling I guess-" Stiles is cut off by a sudden ear piercing roar which rings over the trees and through his very bones.

"The fuck was that!?" Stiles stage whispers toward the sound of the roar.

"That was loud, and really angry. Maybe we should-" Scott didn't get to finish before a scream sounds out to them.

Both boys didn't even have to glance at each other before they are running in the direction of the scream; Stiles knows the roar is supernatural, and the screams are probably human. The rogue is here; he’s here and he’s killing someone.

They reach a clearing in a few minutes, hearts pounding with adrenaline; Scott gasps clearly horrified with what he can see. The wolf is huge, all black fur, all wolf. He wasn't like the other werewolves he'd seen; all werewolves could shift into actual wolves- but he was bigger, more monstrous, more beast than wolf. If Stiles didn’t know better he’d say it was an Alpha Form; he shakes his head and sees the wolf leaning over a body, a guy not much older than Stiles and Scott by the looks of it. 

The wolf roars again and the helpless guy stares up at him eyes wide in terror; Stiles can’t breathe, but he shakes himself alert and growls menacingly at the wolf before them.  Scott follows suit and shifts into beta form; Stiles lets his eyes bleed red and his claws and fangs extend fully as he partially shifts, continuously growling at the enemy wolf the entire time. Stiles’ breathe catches in his throat once the wolf decides to turn his head.

His eyes are glowing red. They’re _red_.

"What-" He hears Scott gasp through his fangs.

The wolf growls loudly as he glowers at them, pinning them with his laser eyes; Stiles looks to the right of the beast and sees half of a body.

"Oh my- Scott look!" He gestures to the body, and Scott's sharp intake of breath is enough to tell Stiles that he sees it too.

_Laura Hale, has to be._

Her cold accusing eyes stare up at the Alpha and the beast growls loudly, his breath steaming the air around his dripping fangs.

"What do we-?" Scott whispers from the corner of his mouth at Stiles.

"We uh, we-," the wolf moves past the boy, away from the body and howls at the two of them; he ducks down ready to pounce, his crimson eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"We run, Scott- run!" Stiles slaps Scott's arm and turns pulling him with him.

"What are we doing! We can't-"

 "We can't outrun him I know, but we can get him away from the guy. Maybe he’ll have a chance to escape." Scott understands and starts running at full speed, keeping pace with Stiles.

 _That sound though_ ; the squelching, ripping sound Stiles heard before they made it to the clearing- he hoped his instincts were wrong.

_Running, right still running. Oh! Teeth, wonderful. The alpha is literally biting at their ankles now._

Seriously; how is this Stiles’ life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I actually already uploaded this then deleted it. I needed to fix some things. I was figuring out things for chapter three and realized the last chapter had some inconsistencies I wanted to fix. Needed to fix actually. Anyway, hopefully it's better now. 
> 
> Chapter three is being written, and it should be up next weekend. Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: 2/1/2015 This chapter has been reposted with all my changes to it. I'm finally getting back into the fic so hopefully after me and my beta are done editing the existing chapters I can get back to writing! I have the entire rest of the story outlined already, so that should help XD I really appreciate comments!


	3. Bad Night For A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they had run for their lives, and scared off the alpha, they ran back only to find the kid was gone. Laura's dead body was also gone. Of course. They had deemed their little patrol of the town a total failure and headed back to the jeep with their heads bowed in defeat. Stiles actually half expected his tires to be slashed. But they were fine. 
> 
> What? 
> 
> He'd already been chased through the woods and nearly eaten by a giant alpha wolf. Slashing his tires and making him and Scott walk home would have just been the icing on the cake at that point. He was a pessimist alright? So sue him.

"Oh my god," Stiles huffs as he throws himself on the couch.

Scott shuts the front door behind him before following Stiles’ lead, drops himself into the armchair across from him. The kitchen light is on, but the rest of the Stilinski house is dark, meaning his dad isn’t home yet.

 _Thank God_.

Stiles  _did not_  want to have to explain what happened tonight to his father. No, he'd delay that conversation for as long as he could; besides, he has more important things to deal with right now, like trying to stop his heart from breaking out of his chest.

"Whoa, dude that was- that was crazy." Scott sighs heavily across from Stiles as his head falls back against the armchair.

Stiles peers over at him and sees his eyes are squeezed tight and he's breathing deeply; Stiles does the same, breathing in the familiar scent of  _home._ The safety of his house, and the fact he isn't alone are doing a great job of calming him down, and after just a few minutes he stands up and starts slowly pacing the room.

"Alright, so it was an Alpha. A freaking Alpha. Oh my god- _how is this my life_?" Stiles starts pacing a little faster, crossing his arms and chewing on his lips.

"Dude, calm down. It's OK, we're safe here. Your dad’s not home, so we can just chill out and figure this out, right?" Scott sits up and looks at Stiles with a solid expression, his heartbeat now steady, "What do we do?"  

  
Stiles is so unbelievably thankful for that solidarity; he knows he could not handle the stress right now if Scott was freaking out too.

 

Just breath, calm down. _What do we do_?

"Alright,” Stiles keeps pacing the room, slower this time, while trying to steady his heart, “OK, so we can't find him right now; it’s way too dangerous since we know basically nothing other than the guy is ridiculously huge and very angry," he glances at Scott, "You got that impression too, right? He was so furious, just the way he howled at us…"

"Yeah, I totally got that. He was really pissed, but I don't think he was mad at us? I mean, we interrupted him killing that guy, I think, but I don't know- I just didn't get the feeling he was mad about that. Did you?" He peers up at Stiles, a little dirt on his face and his short hair sticking up as much as it could.

"He might have been mad about it, he did chase us for interrupting, but no- that wasn’t all it was. He was pissed, but it wasn’t just directed at us, it was deeper than that," Stiles takes a short breath, “I can't explain why, but he wasn't mad at us- not just us. It seemed like a pure rage to me, that kind of hatred doesn't just _happen_ , it takes time to hate something that much." Stiles waves his hands as he speaks.

He really couldn't explain it, but it seemed like Scott got it. Stiles smiles internally at that, knowing his dad wouldn't get it, but a wolf would. Scott must be pretty great with sensing emotions through scent if he can understand what Stiles is saying; he sensed it too. Even after all the running for their lives and the terrible crushing fear welling up inside him, Stiles couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed at the fact that he had a wolf beside him now; and that Scott's presence alone could calm him down.

"OK, we can't go after him tonight, and it wouldn't be smart, we'd have a better chance at taking him down if we could get him in his human form, I think," Stiles rubs his neck, "But for now we need to put that aside.” He waves a hand aside, "We need to find that kid the Alpha attacked, he's our top priority right now. I- we actually, have to know if he was bitten. It'd be terrible sure, but also really useful if he was." Stiles nods his head and stops pacing the room, to stand in the middle of it.

Scott takes a second, looking confused before going wide eyed, "Because he can lead us to the Alpha!"

"Yes. Well  _if_  he was bitten; the alpha that bit him would be drawn to him and vice versa. He'd  _need_  to find him, he'd probably not want to find him since he totally viciously mauled him, but he would be _instinctually_ drawn to him. He won’t have the willpower to ignore the bond between alpha and beta."

Scott nods and Stiles lets his hands drop to his hips, "Laura…We have to find Laura Hale's body. If it is her, which seriously, it just has to be. I've never met her, but I've seen some pictures, I think, and it did look like her, well you know except for the cold pale skin and the dead eyes."

Scott winces but nods before looking at his Stiles, "We could track the body," Scott says earnestly.

Stiles nods back, "That’s really all we can do right now, so tomorrow night, after school we'll go and look for her- what?" Stiles starts to freak out a little again as he looks at Scott who is definitely, very suddenly frowning.

"God, what is it now?"

"Uh," Scott says, pouting.

 _How does he do that? How can he look defeated and hopeful all at once?_ Scott looks up, puppy dog eyes in full effect.

This can't be good.

"What is it? God please just tell me, seriously I  _can't_  take the anticipation!" Stiles throws up a hand, “or the puppy dog eyes.”

"Well, tomorrow is Friday."

Stiles waits. And _waits._

" _Annnd?_ " He drawls rolling his eyes.

"The party Stiles! It’s tomorrow night at Lydia's place, and Allison said she'd go with me remember?!"

Yes, of course he remembered; Scott  _would not_  stop gushing earlier that night while they patrolled the Preserve, telling Stiles all about his night with Allison and the injured dog.

"I don't want to miss it dude. I mean, unless you say I can't," Scott pouts aggressively, "You’re my Alpha, so, if you say finding that woman's body is more important, than I totally agree."

_But, the puppy eyes…_

"Ugh- seriously stop it…duuude!" Stiles scowls and flails his hands before peeking back at Scott, "Fine! Go, I won't stop you. In fact-” An idea occurs to Stiles, “I'll go to the party too, just to make sure no one gets attacked or anything, plus the guy who may or may not have been turned into a creature of the night will probably be there. He looked around our age anyway.”

Scott looks like he thinks about it then starts nodding frantically, "Yeah! He could totally be there. So, you'll come then too? Great." Scott grins broadly and Stiles has to chuckle. He is  _so_  a lost cause with this Allison chick.

"OK, so tomorrow night after the- dammit!" Scott startles at Stiles' sudden outburst.

"What is it!?" He yells pushing himself forward in the chair, his hands gripping the arms ready to leap out of it.

"It’s January 14th tomorrow.” Stiles waves a hand, the other gripping his hip.

"The full moon," Scott shakes his head slouching back against the chair, "Shit. Well, I'll be OK for control and everything," Stiles nods, "But, we can't go in the woods on a full moon, can we?"

"No, not with a rogue wolf out there," Stiles shakes his head certainly, "Shit, if that kid is a wolf, if he was bitten, then he'll be turning tomorrow night." Stiles paces then stops closer to Scott this time, "We'll go to the party, he could be there, if he's not, well- I'll find him." Stiles starts pacing the room again.

“Shouldn’t we focus on him then?”

“You worry about your date; I’ll focus on finding him and keeping an eye on him.”

“Thanks dude.” Scott smiles happily.

"That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t stay alert Scott, The Alpha _might_ stay in tomorrow night; he'll be struggling to control himself just like any other werewolf under the full moon. But, that doesn’t mean he won’t try to find his new beta. Hopefully, they'll refrain from maiming anyone." Scott breathes in and nods at Stiles words, "So party, then, dammit we need to find that body, my dad's probably- Oh my GOD!" Stiles cuts himself off and shoves his hand into his pants pocket for his phone, "Oh god, please-please!"

"What, what!? Stiles!" Scott is by Stiles side in a second, hovering in his personal space. It would be comforting, if Stiles wasn't totally working himself into a panic attack right now.

"Answer, damnit! Answer!" Stiles yells into his phone as it rings.

"Stiles, you know I'm working kid," his dad sighs, "What is it?" Stiles heaves out a few shaky breaths into the phone, and visibly deflates. "Stiles, are you OK?" His dad's worried tone snaps him from his near-panic attack.

"Yeah, dad, I'm OK. Where are you? Right now, where exactly are you?"

"The station, why? What's going on?"

_Good. He was not in fact in the woods searching for a dead body. Which meant he was also not currently being stalked by a red-eyed beast._

“Your deputies! Get them out of the woods! Right now dad!"

Scott seems to get what has Stiles so worked up since he stills for a second then he starts actually fidgeting beside him. Stiles throws him a reassuring glance, and Scott looks a little more relaxed.

"OK, alright. I'll call them back to the station, but when I get home you’re going to tell me why you sound so worried."

His father's stern voice assured him he was in no way going to be able to get himself out of a very uncomfortable conversation when he got home; but Stiles wasn't worried about it right then. His dad was fine, he was hoping all the deputies were too, but his dad was the most important.

He was fine. The Alpha _didn't_ get him.

"Yeah, OK. Just get them back to the station. We'll talk when you get home."

"You sure you're alright son?" His dad’s tone takes on a more worried tone as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Scott's here right now, and we're both OK."

"Oh, Scott's there? Well, don't let him leave, I want to meet him."

"Sure, dad. Love you, get home soon."

"I will. Love you too Stiles." He smiles as he hangs up with his dad.

He grips the phone for a minute before setting it down on the coffee table, taking a deep breath before turning to Scott.

  
“Call your mom, tell her you're over here and that you will be for a few more hours, at least." He says slowly.

 

"OK, sure." Scott nods, pulling out his phone and dialing his mom.

"I'm gonna go get our bags from the jeep. We're going to do homework." Scott's head snaps up and he's frowning, "Hey, we can't do anything else right?" Stiles shrugs, "We should do something productive while we wait for my dad. He's not going to be happy when he hears what happened." Now it's Stiles' turn to frown, "Besides, we can't exactly work up a plan to defeat The Alpha _right_ now. So, homework it is."

Scott sulks for a good second, but nods in acceptance; Stiles claps a hand to his shoulder and smirks before walking toward the front door. He can hear Scott's mom answer the phone as he walks out towards his jeep.

After they had run for their lives, and scared off The Alpha, they ran back only to find the kid was gone. Laura's dead body was also gone, _of course_. They had deemed their little patrol of the town a  _total_  failure and headed back to the jeep with their heads bowed in defeat. Stiles actually half expected his tires to be slashed, but they were fine.  
  
He'd already been chased through the woods and nearly eaten by a giant alpha wolf; slashing his tires and making him and Scott  _walk_  home would have just been the icing on the cake at that point. He was a pessimist alright? So sue him.

He seriously would have murdered that Alpha if the bastard had laid one dirty claw on his baby; Stiles nods to himself as he strokes the hood of his jeep. Realizing his baby, is totally fine, he heads toward the back and grabs both backpacks, pulling them from the backseat before looking around him. He gives the street and surrounding houses a long, suspicious look, and an equally long listen. He glares at it, challenging it to screw with him.

The street remains silent.

Stiles nods approvingly and heads back inside, just in time to hear Scott hanging up with his mom.

"Your mom's good with you staying for a bit right?" Stiles asks, closing the front door behind him and heading for the living room.

"Yeah, she's cool. She was totally pissed when I told her we were running around at night being chased by the rogue wolf though." Scott shrinks peering up at Stiles.

"You told her? Good." Scott raises his brows, "At least she knows, I mean, I don't want you to lie to your mom. She needs to know anyway, it's not safe at night, for anyone right now." Stiles states as he nods, Scott just looks glad for some reason. "If the wolf knows our scents he could track them to our houses," Stiles continues, getting a terrified look from Scott in response, he lifts up a hand and rushes to say, "Calm down Scott. I'll call Deaton, and he can ward your house, like he did mine."

"Right he's a druid so he can do all that magic-stuff." Scott huffs out a shaky breath, looking relived.

  
Stiles nods, "I'll grab my phone, and maybe some snacks and super-sugary drinks," Scott looks at him, eyebrows raised, "and you, can head up to my room and set up our homework crap. OK?"

"Yeah, sure." Stiles nods at him and hands over the backpacks. Scott takes them, a little smile at the corner of his mouth as he walks toward the stairs.

He stops as Stiles passes him heading for the kitchen, "Your room dude. Where is it?"

"Oh, wow- I totally forgot, uh, up the stairs, second door on the left. You can just get comfortable up there too; toss all the school crap on the bed I guess. I'll take the desk, you take the bed or the floor or, whatever- just make yourself at home dude." Stiles tosses a hand casually and Scott smiles as he heads upstairs.

\--

Stiles shuffles around grabbing some cans of soda for each of them, some unopened bags of chips, a big bag of jelly beans; all from his various hiding places around the kitchen. He has to hide that stuff, seriously his dad is so  _not_  allowed sugar. With that high cholesterol of his? 

  
_Oh no_.

  
No junk food for him, not on Stiles' watch; and Stiles is diligent about his dad's eating habits. He even does all the grocery shopping; he has to keep his dad healthy, he'll live longer that way.

  
_He has to keep him alive._ Stiles shakes his head to himself before smiling as he piles all the junk food on the kitchen table. He looks over his stash of sugary goodness before grabbing his phone and dialing Deaton.

"Stiles," Deaton's calming voice spills through the speaker, "Good to hear from you. I imagine this is about Scott's first day?"

"Uh, no, he told me all about it actually. No, it's actually about the rogue wolf…" Stiles makes sure to give Deaton all the details about the night.

\--

"An Alpha? That's unexpected to say the least. What kind of impression did you get from him?"

"I know he's a male, alpha, very big and furry.”

“I see.”

"We’ve talked about the Alpha Form before, and he definitely had that shit down. He was angry too, but Scott and I agree it wasn't directed at us, it was more of a- general hate. I have no idea who he is either, I absolutely  _did not_ recognize his scent, and neither does Scott."

  
"General hate? That's more than a little worrying. I suggest you and Scott avoid any and all confrontation with him as best you can, at least for now."

"We will try our best; seriously I do not want to fight that monster. At least not like that- I mean, he can do the full-on alpha thing, and as you know, I cannot."

"Yet, Stiles, you can't _yet_ , but you will learn to do it. In fact, this Sunday, you should drop by the clinic and we will go through the steps for attaining your alpha form."

"Really?! Oh my god, yes please!" Stiles exclaimed.

He  _is not_  jumping up and down in sheer excitement. He isn't.

"Yes, really." Deaton gives a very light, if-Stiles-wasn’t-a werewolf-he-wouldn't-have-heard-it, chuckle, "You have a very good handle on your other alpha abilities, and you've always been controlled. I do believe you're ready Stiles. You will need to tell your father about it as well, before Sunday." Deaton insists.

"Yeah, yeah no problem." Stiles calms down, marginally.

"The Alpha, he sounds as though he will not be an easy one to track," Deaton hesitates, "But we can worry about that later. Getting past the full moon with your new beta and a rogue werewolf on the loose should be your main concern. I'll help you as much as I can of course. Now, I have a feeling you didn't just call to tell me about the rogue alpha, did you?"

"Uh no, actually I was hoping you could ward Scott's house. I know the clinic is safe, but not the hospital where Melissa works or the house they live in. The school isn't either, but you said you couldn't ward that or the hospital right?"

"No, just residences. You know it's not safe warding such public places, as other supernatural's wouldn't be able to enter those places without your permission if I did."

"Yeah, right I know. If some good-ish supernatural creature needed help or something they couldn't enter the hospital if you warded it. It's fine. But Scott's house, you can ward that?"

"Of course. I can find something simple for Ms. McCall to carry around with her for protection as well. It would be best if you and Ms. McCall were both available when I come by to ward Scott’s house, so ask her and let me know when would be a good time."

"Uh, tomorrow, I hope. I'll ask Scott’s mom. Have you two met?"

"Yes, briefly, when she dropped Scott off at work for the first time. It'd probably be best if you, as Scott's alpha, were to gain her permission for the wards."

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it, so, I'll call you back tomorrow and let you know- wait," Stiles’ supernatural hearing strained as Scott told him from upstairs that he'd ask his mother, "actually, I guess Scott heard me. He's calling her and asking now."

"Alright," Deaton waits patiently as Stiles listens to Scott call his mom.

"After Scott gets home tomorrow," Stiles listens to the conversation, "Melissa will be at work, but she won't leave until- 6pm, so she should be there. Is that good for you?"

"That should be fine. I'll close up the clinic early so I can drop by." Stiles hears Deaton write something down before he says his goodbye, "Good luck tomorrow Stiles."

"Thanks." Stiles hangs up, and nods to himself shoving his phone back in his pocket he grabs all the junk food and rushes toward the stairs.

Stiles stops mid-step. _A car._

"Uh…" Stiles steps hesitantly toward the stairs, stopping and starting again as he tries to decide whether he should flee or not. "Do I? - Shit."

"Is that your dad?" Scott says down to Stiles from his room upstairs.

"Yeah."

  
"I'll just, wait up here dude."

  
Stiles scoffs, "Yeah of course you will. Leave me alone to be killed by my dad's epic disapproval."

He can hear Scott chuckling lightly, and he gapes up the stairs about ready to run up there, when he hears the front door opening; his dad walks in, closing the door behind him, his keys jingling away in his hands. He's carrying a folder under his arm, probably full of files related to the dead body in the woods.

_Right, Laura Hale._

_I should probably mention to dad that I’m pretty sure I knows who the Jane Doe is._ After he tells his father he was out, in the woods- running from a crazy Alpha werewolf who wanted very much to  _eat_  him.

_Yeah, this is going to be terrible._

"Heeey dad." Stiles tries sounding innocent, but if his dad's raised eyebrow and pursed lips are anything to go by, he’d failed.

"Stiles." It's actually pretty amazing how his dad can put that much exasperation into just one word.

"Dad." Stiles mocks.

His dad frowns moving away from the door, "Is Scott still here?"

His father glances at the stairs as he moves toward Stiles, stopping just a foot in front of him, peering warily at the pile of junk food in Stiles' arms.

"Yeah, he's upstairs, with all our homework- stuff. We were just gonna do homework, just homework, and you know, eat junk food." His dad preens forward, and Stiles quickly turns his torso out of reach, glaring at his father, "Of which, you can have _none_ of!" His dad frowns opening his mouth, but Stiles cuts him off, "There is chicken and broccoli with a side salad waiting in the fridge for you."  
"Broccoli," He whines slightly.

"Yes,  _broccoli_. It's good for you dad."

  
"Tell me the chicken is  _at least_  fried."

 

" _Grilled_." Stiles smiles sweetly, “Better for your heart.”

  
His dad groans as he stalks off toward the kitchen table, setting down his files and taking a seat. "Go on, get that stuff up to Scott then, you can drag both of your butts down here and have a seat."

 

"Wait!" His dad turns, face blank, "Uh- can't we I mean, we have homework dad, and you have all that stuff," Stiles gestures to the files his dad is laying out in front of himself.

  
His dad just reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out his reading glasses placing them on his face before turning to Stiles. He nearly drops everything as his dad squints up at him, raising a brow.

 

"Alright!" Stiles flails, almost toppling over. Food and all.

  
He hears a snort and snaps his head up to see his dad's smile is  _seriously_  amused. He glares at him and his father responds by pointedly looking toward the stairs, then back at Stiles.

  
"Give me a minute." Stiles mumbles, adjusting his load of junk food before turning his back and walking off toward the stairs.

  
He takes the stairs slowly. One at a time.

 

\--

 

Trying his best to delay the inevitable  _yelling_  that his father was surely going to do, he _eventually_ makes it to his bedroom door. He pushes open the half closed door to his room and seeing Scott has definitely taken his words to heart.

 

He's slouched, sitting with one crossed leg on the bed, his elbow resting on it and his fist coming up to hold his jaw. The other leg is dangling off the bed and swinging lightly as he stares in confusion at his homework; his homework, which happens to be sprawled all over Stiles' bed, covering almost every inch of it as it circles around Scott's form.

 

"Sure, just keep on pretending like you haven't been listening this  _whole time_." Stiles rolls his eyes, pushing his way toward the desk to drop off all the junk food.

  
He makes sure nothing would fall off the desk, before grabbing Scott's share and passing it to him. Scott makes room for his snacks before shrugging at Stiles.

  
"I guess we both have a rough conversation ahead of us, huh?"

 

"Uh- huh, yeah." Stiles scoffs.

  
"You ready?"

  
He gapes at Scott, "Am I- _no_  dude, no I am not," Stiles flails, then rubs his hand roughly over his face and drops his arms, "But we still have to go down there. I don't think my dad would appreciate me pretending he doesn't exist so I don't have to tell him anything. Oh man, he's gonna be  _so_  pissed."

  
"Why?"

 

Stiles reels back, gaping, "Why? Why- what do you mean  _why?!_   Dude, we were-" Scott's wide-eyed expression forces Stiles to lower his voice, "We were out in the woods running from a terrifying rogue Alpha wolf who was trying to  _eat_  us!" Stiles whispers forcefully.

 

Scott laughs a little, covering his mouth when he looks at Stiles who is so _not_  amused.

" _Dude_ , we were patrolling the area trying to keep people safe. He can't be mad about that. The Alpha showing up, that wasn't  _our_  fault," Scott lifts his hands and shrugs, "I'm sure if you just explain it, he won't be mad about it. It's not like we got hurt or anything." Scott finishes, nodding assuredly.  

 

Stiles scoffs, watching as Scott jumps up off the bed, lightly touching the ground, he walks toward the door past him. Stiles is just standing there as he passes, gaping, astonished by the amount of logic and reason Scott just showed.

  
"Man, just get this over with." Scott smacks Stiles arm lightly before he walks out into the hall.

 

The slap shakes Stiles from his trance, and he rushes after Scott, nearly tripping down the stairs as he follows. He can hear Scott chuckle as Stiles bumps into him. Stiles’ dad is standing by the fridge, walking back over to the table as they descend the stairs; he turns in time to see them as they enter the kitchen.

  
Scott smiles at Stiles’ dad, "Hi, I'm Scott."

 

Stiles’ dad reaches out a hand to him, and to Stiles' genuine surprise, Scott takes it and shakes his father's hand.

 

"Good to meet you Scott, I'm John."

 

His dad says shaking Scott's hand a bit before releasing it and turning his back to have a seat at the head of the table. He looks back and waves a hand to the other chairs.

  
"Have a seat, both of you."

 

Seriously, getting reamed in front of his new beta is _not_ going to be a fun experience.

He peers at Scott to see him staring wide-eyed, total concern on his face and Stiles just shakes his head at him, trying to convey that he’s just terrified he’s about to get grounded and not that his dad is going to murder them or anything.

 

He’s pretty sure Scott doesn’t get it, if his glare at the back of his father’s turned head is any indication.

  
"So, Stiles," His dad says, settling his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together, "Why did you call me at the station earlier, telling me, no _ordering_ me, to call back my deputies from the search for the dead body?"

 

He looks down at Stiles who’s at the other end of the table, Scott sitting to his right, his dad peers darkly at them over the rim of his glasses.

 

Well at least he’d waited until after they'd sat down to take on his no-nonsense Sheriff voice.  

  
"OK, dad uh- I can totally answer that. Mmhmm…" Scott glances over, and he must smell Stiles’ anxiety because Stiles can see his eyes go wide; he gives him a reassuring smile and looks over at the Sheriff.

  
"We were out patrolling earlier, in the woods near the edge of town and then the preserve. It was Stiles' idea to make sure we could keep the rogue werewolf away from the town. We were also looking for the other half of the body." Scott says easily.

 

Stiles dad bristles, "Really Stiles?"

 

"What? It’s my job, my  _duty_  to protect the town."

 

"No Stiles, that's my job." His dad says strictly pulling out his I-am-your-father-and-I-can-effectively-ruin-your-life scowl.

 

But they’ve had this argument before, so many times his father should really know better by now.

"No dad," This time Stiles bristles, "It's both of our jobs OK. You take care of the town legally, you protect the public by following the law and I protect the laws of the supernatural kind. That’s how it works now, I’m an alpha, I didn’t ask for it I didn’t want it, but that’s how it is. I have to do this.” Stiles raises his voice enough to get his point across, but he knows his dad is just worried about his safety, so he doesn’t full on yell at him.

It’s not either of their faults that Stiles became an alpha too early.

  
His dad sighs, shaking his head and raising his hands in surrender, "Fine. We  _both_  protect the town,  _but_  I would have preferred if you'd told me your plan to go on patrol. If the rogue werewolf was out there, he could have found the two of you and something terrible could have happened?" His dad finishes.

 

“Fair enough dad, point taken, seriously next time I’ll shoot you a text.” Stiles pointedly avoids his dad’s hard gaze.

  
" _Stiles_ , what happened out there, what aren’t you telling me?" His dad asks sternly.

  
"Uh…" Scott replies, his head bowed anxiously.

 

"OK, dad. I can't  _not_  tell you, as much as I really wish I didn't have to, and I don't want to lie and, you  _should_  know. You need to know," Stiles looks over to Scott and is relieved to see an assuring smile on his betas face.

  
He takes a breath and raises his head to his dad resolutely.

 

"The wolf found us, or really we found it. We heard a howling nearby, after - we just heard the howling," Stiles rushes, "and then we were gonna ignore it-" John scoffs, "OK we  _weren't_  going to ignore it," Stiles mumbles raising his eyes to his Dad's irritated face.

  
"What happened Stiles?"

 

"We heard the howl then- a scream."  
  
"A scream?" His dad's face takes on a worried expression and he leans forward, "What happened next?" He says in a more patient tone.

  
"We ran toward it, we knew it was human when we heard it, so we had to _help_." His dad nods and waits for Stiles to continue, "We got there just in time to see the wolf, hovering over this guy. He was young, like maybe our age or a bit younger I think?"

 

Stiles glances over at Scott who nods at him, then over to John, "He was our age." Scott agrees.

  
"OK," Stiles' dad pulls out a notebook from his jacket that is slung over the chair closest to him. His dad pulls out a pen and starts to scribble out the details Stiles and Scott can give him.

 

"The guy was dark haired, Caucasian, maybe sixteen or seventeen."

 

"OK," His dad looks up from his paper, "Then he most likely goes to your school; do either of you know him?"

 

"No, definitely not." Stiles replies.

  
"OK anything else? Eye color, or any distinguishing features?"

  
"No, I mean nothing other than- his blood!" Stiles yells, lowering his voice before continuing, "There was blood, his blood, I can take you there, tomorrow and you can get a sample of his blood." John nods.

  
"So, I take it he isn't dead?" His eyes wrinkle as he stares at his son.

"No, I mean, I don't think so," Stiles thinks for a minute, then raises his eyes certainly, "No. But we  _do_  think he was hurt."

"Bad?" John's eyebrows push together in question.

  
"Pretty bad, yeah." Stiles confesses, his leg shaking nervously under the table.

 

"Alright, well, maybe he'll go to the hospital then? I'll call up one of my deputies and get them to keep a look out for anyone being checked into the ER…" His dad trails off as he pulls out his phone and texts a deputy. After he finishes texting he picks back up his pen and writes something else down, "They'll keep a look out for any wounds inflicted by an animal."

 

Stiles’ dad nods to himself, and glances at Scott and Stiles before looking back down at his notes, "So, after you got to the area with the werewolf, what happened?"

 

Stiles was hesitant, and must have looked it, since Scott caught his gaze and nodded at him to continue. He has to tell his father everything. He really doesn't want to, but he has to.

 

"It was, it was huge, the wolf, he was an-" Stiles mumbles under his breath.

 

" _Stiles_."

 

"Uh, alpha- he's an alpha."

 

"What?!" His dad nearly knocks over his chair as he jumps up, “He was- wait, did he hurt you, are you both alright?”

 

"It's OK!" Stiles rushes to assure him, "We're fine dad, calm down!" Stiles gestures hurriedly to his father to sit down.

Stiles glances at Scott who’s nodding furiously and Scott glances at Stiles with a little smile which has him screwing up his face in confusion. His dad only stands for a minute more before taking a deep breath and sitting back down.

"Really, we're totally fine. We ran for our lives for a while but then I- got him to run off."

 

"It was totally awesome-" Scott starts, then looks over to see Stiles’ dad glaring at him, "I mean it was really _brave_ , sir. You should be proud! Stiles was an amazing alpha out there, he scared the other alpha off, just by roaring at him."

  
Stiles resisted the urge to grin at the praise. His dad was still glaring heavily at them, and his heart was beating dangerously fast.

 

Stiles swallows the grin and continues, "Dad," Stiles catches his eye and holds his gaze, "We're fine, I am fine. He didn't hurt us, and he didn't kill that guy either." Stiles assures him, and thankfully his dad seems to calm down.

 

"Alright," He breathes deep and lets it out slowly, "Alright, you're both OK. Idiots, but you're not hurt, so, that's good." Stiles huffs out a relieved breath and Scott just smiles at him.

  
"So he attacked you, or tried to, then you ran?"

  
"Yeah, we ran, he chased us, but we found a good place to hang out for a minute. We kind of outran him actually," His dad looks at him in surprise, "but- to be fair we had a head start, so it's not like he was slow or anything. Anyway, uh, I roared," He waves his hand at Scott, his leg now shaking hard under the table, "The Alpha ran off, and then we ran back to the place the guy got attacked- Oh! The body! We found the body. The dead body."

"You- what? You found the Jane Does’ body? It wasn’t someone else I hope?" His dad asks.

 

"Yeah, no- I mean, we found the woman's dead body. Also, uh, I'm pretty sure she's Laura Hale," Stiles peers up, "Uh, Derek Hale's sister; he's back in town by the way."

"He's back? And how would you know that Stiles?" There it is, the look of suspicion coupled with disapproval of Stiles’ actions.

_Good, because that look means he’s not going to have a heart attack anymore. Now he’s just worried, not terrified._

  
"Uh, we kind of ran into him?" Stiles squints an eye, clapping a hand to the back of his neck.

 

Scott winces visibly, "He ran into us really."

  
"Yeah, that's _super_ helpful Scott."

 

Stiles’ dad looks between the boys skeptically before sighing and shaking his head, "So what happened with him then, did you talk to him?"

 

"He doesn’t know I’m the alpha of Beacon Hills, but he wanted to meet him- me. He’s looking for Laura; she came here for something- not that he’d tell me what." Stiles glares at the thought of the wolf, "He was really tight lipped, suspiciously so."

  
“I’m pretty sure he didn’t kill his sister though, even if Stiles is suspicious of him, I don’t think he did it.”

  
“Yeah, well I’m not gonna say whether or not I think he did. Making assumptions is something I was taught not to do.”

  
“Since I am the one who taught you that, I won’t be assuming he’s guilty or innocent, but we need to talk to him. If he knows why his sister was here, he might have an idea about who, or what killed her.”

 

“Exactly. We don’t know anything right now. I figure finding the body is the first step, then figure out why Derek is here and go from there.” Stiles says, “If Derek didn't kill Laura Hale, then I’m pretty sure that alpha did."

 

"What makes you think it was the alpha?"

“He was near the body, when we found him attacking that teenager, Laura’s body was just a few feet away; she was ripped partially in half, then cut in half with a blade of some kind right?”

  
“According to the coroner’s report.” His dad says.

  
“Well then it had to be something with claws and fangs considering how she died, and we’ve got a rogue werewolf in town who's attacking people, so- seems pretty likely that he’s the culprit.”

 

“I’m not sure we could prove it, definitely not in a court of law; but is there a way to find out who killed her- some other way?” His dad asks.

 

Stiles is about to say something, but- “Scott, any ideas?”

 

He looks up at the two of them in surprise, “Uh- maybe?” He thinks for a minute then a thought seems to occur to him, “We can track the alpha’s scent back to the murder site, if he killed her; and then we can scent the area to figure out what might have happened. It might work right?”

  
“Yeah, that could work. It’s not a guaranteed to work, but it’s worth a shot. If we don’t find anything out we can try something else, I’ve got a few magic related ideas.” Stiles answers.  

 

“Derek Hale, what else did you find out about him being back in town?” Stiles’ dad asks.

  
“Well Laura came back, alone for some reason, Derek said he hadn’t heard from her for a while so he came here to look. That’s it. He didn’t know about the rogue wolf until I mentioned it, but he must have known she was dead, he had to have felt it.”

 

“Right, the pack bonds would have told him.” Scott says quietly.

“He might have been- in denial.” Stiles’ dad says, "Laura comes back to town for some mysterious reason, goes missing and then turns up murdered by a rogue supernatural creature. She comes back to find something, or someone and gets murdered? That’s not a coincidence.”

“Yeah, I figure she was probably looking into the Hale fire, why else would she come back and without her brother. Doesn’t make sense. Maybe she found something she wasn’t supposed to and someone killed her for it.”

 

“Wait- why would anyone kill her for that? The Hale house burning down, it was just an electrical thing right- some kind of accident, right?” Scott asks confused.

 

“No, the department has always- I’ve always believed that the fire was arson. We suspected it, but we could never prove it. I always thought it was some kind of cover-up by rogue hunters; that’s what Claudia thought, and I guess it made sense- if you think about all the hunters that hate supernatural creatures.” Stiles’ dad answers.

  
“So somebody killed Derek’s family?”

 

“Burned them alive actually, yeah. We’ve got no clue how or who did it, but I’ve got some theories. If that’s why Laura came back, if that’s why she was killed, then the rogue wolf must be connected to the fire somehow.”  Stiles says quietly, his mind spinning with theories and ideas.

 

“If the alpha was the one who killed Laura Hale. You two have to be more careful, especially on patrol.” Stiles’ dad eyes them both warily.

  
“Yeah dad, we will.”

 

“Of course Mr. Stilinski.”

  
“John, you can just call me John, Scott.”

 

“Oh, OK.” Scott smiles.”

 

“What happened after you scared off the rogue werewolf?” His dad asks.

"Right, he ran off, but when we got back to the clearing, the guy and Laura's body were both gone. I think the kid ran off, but Laura-"

 

"Gone?" His dad interrupts, "Her body was _gone_?" The Sheriff says slowly, shaking his head slightly.

  
"Yeah. The killer could have taken her?" Stiles suggests.

 

"To make sure she wouldn't be identified," His dad nods in thought, "We can't identify her legally without the top half of the body." He sighs, rubbing his face.

 

"You can't just tell the police that it's Laura Hale?" Scott asks.

 

"I could, but no one other than you two have seen the body, so without the  _actual_  body we couldn't confirm her identity." He tells Scott.

 

"Derek would know that she's died though, the pack bonds would have told him she'd died, so, couldn't you just ask him? Make him tell the police- oh wait."

 

"Yeah, as a _human_ , how would he know unless he saw her or killed her himself? He couldn't explain it without making it seem like he killed her, and he can't tell people he's a werewolf for- obvious reasons." Stiles explains.

 

Scott looks perplexed, like he's trying to figure out how to solve this. Stiles wishes it was that easy, but _-wait, that's it!_

 

"It is that easy!" Stiles exclaims.

"What?" Scott asks, raising a confused brow.  
  
"We just need to find the body, that's all. Then Dad, you can confirm its Laura! Wait, you've met her right?"

 

"Yeah, I did, years back, after the fire. I interviewed her and her brother after it happened.”

  
"Great. Me and Scott track down the body, then give the Sheriff's department an anonymous tip about where it is, and you and your deputies go get it- her, go get her!" Stiles says excitedly.

 

"Then, I confirm it's her and we can call in Derek Hale to ID her too. After that all we have to do is catch the rogue werewolf," His father nods, "Sounds easy when you say it like that, doesn't it?" He chuckles, and Stiles smiles at him.

  
"OK, but the party- I mean the full moon too, those are tomorrow," Scott hazards, "So, maybe Saturday then? We can go out early Saturday morning and track the scent of the body.” He helpfully suggests.

 

"Her or the alpha; either way should work, I got a good lock on them both. Yeah, that'll have to work. We can't go out on the full moon-"

  
"No you certainly cannot." Stiles dad points a stern finger at them both.

  
"Right dad, we know. We will go to the party; we have more than one reason to be there though. You focus on your hot date with Allison, and I will try to sniff out that guy."

  
"The kid who was attacked? Why?" His dad asks.

  
"He might have been bitten."

His father looks stunned, the thought having not occurred to him apparently; he shakes his head and rubs a hand down his face, "Alright, fine. Find him if you can, he'll need the help especially on a full moon."

"OK, so school, then party, then pack bonding for you and me Scottie." Stiles slaps an arm to Scott and Scott just grins. "Oh hey, dad, do you think Scott can stay over tomorrow night?" Scott leans forward and peers at Stiles' dad, puppy eyes in full effect.

  
A small smile tugs at his dad’s mouth as he looks at both boys, "Yeah sure he can. You two have to find that body on Saturday anyway."

 

"Plus, even though Scott has great control, I figure spending the moon together would be good for us; bonding and all that." Stiles smiles.

  
"Alright, go on then, get going Scott. You should get back home, Stiles has homework to finish and I'm sure you do too." His dad gets up, and Scott looks a little sad before following his lead.

 

"Yeah, your mom probably wants to know exactly what happened tonight anyway dude. I'll see you at school, and Deaton and me will meet you after, you know, ward your house."

  
Stiles stands up and claps a hand to Scott's shoulder, watching him smile and nod.

 

"OK, let me just go grab all my stuff." Stiles’ dad nods and gives Scott a friendly smile as he walks past him and heads upstairs.

  
"Well, he seems like a good kid, and you two sure are getting along." Stiles walks over and stands next to his dad, watching as Scott disappears up the stairs.

 

"Yeah, he's awesome." He hears Scott chuckle, "You're awesome too man." Scott whispers to him.

  
Stiles smiles before being pulled into a side hug by his dad. "I'm glad you met him." His tone softens before he whispers, "And, I'm proud of you kid."

His dad pulls him closer and wraps his arm around his shoulders, holding him against his side. His dad doesn't start pulling away until he hears Scott on the stairs, and as he lets him go, he scrapes his hand over Stiles' buzz cut. Stiles can't help the contented smile that captures his features.

"Got everything?" Stiles’ dad asks as Scott skips off the last step with his bag over his shoulder.

 

"Yeah, I think so."

 

Scott leans forward a little, looking at Stiles keenly, "Oh, yeah right, let me drive you home man." Stiles shakes himself and looks over to his dad, "If I can?"

 

"Yeah sure, go ahead. Just get back quick." He states definitely.

 

"Yep." Stiles walks over toward the door, nodding his head at Scott to follow.    

  
\--

The drive back to Scott's house is mostly spent with Scott telling Stiles how cool his dad is.

 

"I kind of well, I kind of hate my dad, so it's nice knowing that not all dad's are like that. Your dad really is cool though, he's like, really caring."

 

Stiles chuckles lightly, "Yeah he's awesome."

 

“OK, so I kind of have a confession to make.” Scott says quietly and smiles shyly at Stiles.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I kind of thought- well the way you acted about telling your dad about tonight, I kind of thought he might be like my dad.”

“Like you’re dad? What do you- oh… _oh_.” Stiles winces, “You thought he was abusive?”  


“Yeah, but then he was all caring and freaked out over The Alpha thing, he got really worried when he thought we got hurt! So, I stopped thinking he was a jerk and realized he was just being- a good dad.”

 

“An awesome dad. I just thought he’d totally ground me or something and then I couldn’t hunt The Alpha. Well I could, but I’d have to sneak out and lie and I really don’t like doing that. It’s just easier if he agrees, plus he likes to help anyway even though he acts like I shouldn’t be doing this stuff in the first place, I know he’s proud.”

 

“Yeah, he’s really cool.”

  
“Yeah.” Stiles hums as the cool night air rolls over his arms through the crack in the car window.

 

"So tomorrow…" Scott says in a small voice.

  
Stiles glances over and snorts, "Dude, stop it. You’re gonna be awesome tomorrow. Allison totally likes you, and she already said yes to the party. Now, you just have to be yourself Scott, that's it, be yourself."

 

"Really, you think it'll be that easy?" Scott glances over, his short hair wiping lightly in the night’s breeze.

  
"Yes," Stiles says nodding.

  
He peeks over at Scott, and watches as a slow grin spreads over his cheeks. Stiles just smiles as they drive.

 

\--

He pulls up to the McCall residence and listens to the worried beat of Melissa's heart as she waits inside for her son. 

"Wish I could stay Scott, help ease the news to your mom, but you heard my dad."

 

Scott smiles, "I get it dude, its fine. Besides you'll be over tomorrow with Deaton, me and mom with be here too so you can be supportive then."

  
Stiles cringes, "Dude, she's gonna yell at me for taking you out there isn't she?"

  
Scott shrugs hopping out of the jeep and walking off, backpack over his shoulder. He half-turns back grinning and waving; Stiles scoffs and waves back, watching as his beta disappears into the house.

  
He waits, engine running, until he's satisfied nothing angry and covered in fur is going to jump out and rip into the house. He nods his head in approval at the house before whispering a final goodbye to Scott and backing out of his driveway.

  
\--

 

The headlights of a few passing cars and the dull burn of streetlights pass over Stiles as he drives home. The town is quiet, peaceful even, as he drives. But Stiles can't help his mind from wandering into the future.

  
Something big is coming; something dark and wrathful is looming over his territory, threatening his family and friends. A few days ago, he would have been kinda scared right about now, but he’s not- _well not as scared as I should be_. He has a reason to fight now, people to protect; his family and his new beta are both there, ready to watch his back. He smiles to himself, his eyes determined as he grips the steering wheel. He's ready to fight, whatever comes his way.

 

He’s not alone in this.

 

 **\----**  
  
Derek had tried ignoring the howls he'd heard, but the scream.

 

He couldn't ignore the scream.

  
He ran in the direction of the roars and found a trail of blood leading away from the sight when he got there. He could hear more than one person running in the opposite direction from the blood and he was about to follow the blood trail, knowing the person was hurt and in need of help, but he couldn't move. Not when he saw _her_.

 

A dirty, blood stained form, half covered in leaves laying just feet from him. Her dead eyes staring into the night, the light of the moon glistening against her pale skin.

  
Derek already knew. He knew she was gone, and he'd spent at least an hour grieving already, so he didn't waste any more time on it. He could only think about the way they'd left her, mangled.

  
In pieces.

 

Derek balled his hands into fists, fighting the urge to howl. How could they? How dare they leave her like this!

 

He didn't realize how angry he really is until he smells his own blood. His claws have been digging into his palms, and he looks down just as drops of it hit the ground. He ignores the small pool forming there and released his claws, wincing as they pull themselves from his flesh.

 

Derek let his fingers unfurl, and his tense shoulders relax as much as he can make them before looking back at her; her mouth is partially open, and he can see the dark stains of blood on her lips. He swallows down the sour taste that enters his throat, taking a moment to breathe before stepping forward. In minutes he stands over her, his hard eyes raking over her mangled form, she’s only half a person now. 

 

 _Where are they? Where are her legs?_  


_Right, the police have the rest of her._ Derek shuts his eyes tight and sucks in the air around him before nearly choking on it; he cough out the air, desperate to release the rotten taste. His sister's body is rotting. All traces of that scent, that strong, warm, comforting scent she always had. It was gone.

 

Dissolved in blood and dirt.

 

He looks down once more, and then crouches down close enough to touch her; he strokes her face, his fingers trailing down her cheek and around her jaw. This close he can almost taste her blood, it tangles through her hair soaking the tips and drawing his attention to the end of her torso. _Her torso…_

 

 _She was ripped- and, those are teeth marks._ He leans in slightly and notes the tinge of metal in the air; beneath the iron he can smell metal like that of a weapon. She’d been ripped apart by fangs and claws, ripped then cut in half again by a blade.

 

Derek's roar would have been audible to anyone in the immediate area, but he kept it low enough that whoever had fled the scene wouldn't hear it. If they were hunters, he couldn't risk himself. No, he wouldn't be caught or killed.

 

He'd find them, and he'd take them down first.

 

 _They'd cut her in half, hunters would do something like this; but why- no_ , Derek shakes his head, it didn't matter. That question was useless; all the hunters he’d met in the years after the fire had hated his kind, and he'd never understand why, but he knew, he knew and had a viable reason to hate  _them_. They'd murdered his entire family. That was all the thinking he needed to do about it for now. He had other things to worry about right now. _Laura…_

  
_Laura needs to be buried._

Derek nods to himself and strokes her cold skin once more before reaching under her and lifting her body off the ground, only to see the drag marks he’d missed before. She'd been moved already, from where or why he couldn't tell, but right now it didn't matter. He needed to find a good place for her.

  
She needed to be buried with honor. As a wolf.

  
\--

He sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the dirt covered ground. She was gone, his only family was gone. Peter, he couldn't speak, couldn't comfort Derek or offer him advice; he certainly couldn't help him track down Laura's killer. Peter would have been the best help with tracking down and helping Derek kill whoever did this, he was in charge of all of the packs wet work before the fire; he was the strategist and the spy, he knew a little about everything and he was an incredible fighter. But, he was just a shell now, barely even human let alone a wolf. Derek was alone in this.

 

He was just  _alone_.

 

His hazel eyes rake over the piled dirt where he'd buried her, in the ground right next to their family home. Right where she belonged. One day Derek would happily join her, but not today, not until he found her killer. All he had left was his vengeance.

  
He needed to find the betas' alpha, it was his only lead; The Alpha of Beacon Hills, he had to know something.

Derek takes a deep breath and stands, looking over his work. He'd buried twine tangled with wolfsbane in the ground around her grave; the bane twisted around the area in the shape of a spiral around her body, the symbol for revenge. The wolfsbane would not only keep other werewolves away, but it would also keep Laura in her transformed state, as a wolf.

 

Laura had always been able to become a full wolf, it came easier to her, and she'd always preferred that form as a child, unlike Derek. It took him years to learn the form, it wasn’t easy for most wolves even born weres to shift fully; but there were a few among them that it came easy too. One of her favorite things to do on the full moon was to run in the woods with Derek, and their cousin Markus; they’d run as wolves, chasing each other all across the territory, play fighting and racing one another until the sun came up. Sometimes they’d take shifts watching the younger wolves in the basement, but most of the time their mother would let them run wild during the moon, knowing they could control themselves. Laura loved those nights, free to run as a wolf all night, seeing the forest through animal eyes.

 

Now she'd be a wolf always, now and forever.

The dull light of the lamps he'd surrounded the site with lit the area well enough, and he took the sight in once more before making his way back inside the house. The wood creaked and threatened to cave in below his feet as he made his way up the steps; he couldn't worry about the state of the house, he had to find the killer. He didn't have time for anything else right now, not grief, or sleep or anything else.

  
Nothing else mattered.

\--

He paces the living room, taking in the rotting scents that fill his withering home before thinking back to the clearing.

The howls, the screams, the running.

  
Maybe it was related to Laura's death? Whoever had been running away had run from the area he'd found her body in; they had to have known she was there, and they ran away in a hurry; maybe running from someone, or something?

  
Derek balls his hands again as he paces; _Why did it have to be so difficult? So many questions!_

 

Put the enemy in front of him, just show him where they are and he'd rip them apart, easy. But all of  _this_ , this mystery? He couldn't handle it, not when he was this _angry_ , not when it was so personal. Any other time and he’d have it solved by now, he wasn’t an idiot, far from it; but the anger was blinding him, he knew he was missing something obvious. That familiar fire, the hatred for himself, for _her_ was back; boiling his stomach, his chest was an inferno.

He couldn't just wait around, but he needed to think before he did anything reckless. He needed to calm down, just take a breath.

As Derek released his third heaving breath he remembered, The Alpha, he needed to find The Alpha of Beacon Hills. The only thing he knew about the rogue alpha was his scent, so he _could_ track him; however he’d prefer to gather as much information as he could beforehand. The first thing he needed to do was find The Alpha of Beacon Hills and introduce himself properly; he didn’t want to offend him, he needed questions answered and it would be counterproductive to piss the Alpha off first.

 

He’d head to the school tomorrow, the boys were only teenagers and there was only the one school in town; he’d wait for them to get out and trail them to their Alpha.

 

Derek frowns at himself, _great_ he thinks. He'd have to wait until  _tomorrow_  to find them; he sighs inwardly.

 

Sleep would be the best way to wait, but he couldn't help himself shudder at the thought; the nightmares he knew he'd have. He wasn't sleeping here, he couldn't, for so many reasons, he couldn't; so he decided to find Laura's motel.

 

There were only three in the town so he'd find the one closest to the house; that's the one she would have picked. She'd texted him a picture of the rental car she was using earlier in the week; now, he just had to head to the motel and find the car.

She had to have something there, something that would tell him what happened. If the identity of her killer wasn't there, then at least he could learn what she'd found out about the fire. That was the whole reason she'd come back after all.

 

Derek gripped his chest pocket for his keys only to remember his jacket was outside, thrown over the railing surrounding the porch where he put it earlier. He walks as fast as he can out of the house, the chill night air running over his arms, prickling the hair on his arms as he makes his way to the porch.

  
He grabs his jacket and pulls out his keys, walking to the Camaro; he opens the driver's side of the car and puts his jacket on the passenger's seat before walking back toward the gravesite.

\--

 

He takes his time picking up all the portable lights from the ground, taking care not to disturb the grave, but sooner than he imagined, he’s done. He hauls the lights toward the car and packs them all in the trunk before closing it and getting in the driver's seat.

  
He grabs his phone and brings up his GPS, looking for the closest motel; it doesn’t take long at all to find the right one, and he drops the phone back on the seat next to his jacket before turning over the car’s engine.

 

The headlights beam through the charred remains of his family home and he finds himself taking a long hard look at the crusted doors and broken windows, the chipping wood paneling and the tipping railing of the porch. Derek blinks a few times, soaking in what remained of his old life.

 

He sucks in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before backing away and turning the car toward the dark dirt road away from the Hale house. He looks into the rearview mirror as he drives away, the dust and dirt kicking up behind him as the car peels off down the dark road, the shining town lights in the distance.

 

\--

 

The motel wasn't far at all, and pretty small with only twelve rooms. As Derek pulls in he notices there are at least four other cars there.

_Gray, she had rented a gray colored Sedan_ ; Derek nods to himself before turning off the Camaro’s engine and stepping away from the sleek muscle car. The leather of his jacket slides against his back, creaking slightly as his arm shuts the driver’s side door.

 

Laura complained about how hideous the rental car was, sent him a text riddled with sad emoticons; but the rental place didn't have anything better. Derek remembered scoffing at her when he read the text, she did love her cars. The Camaro Derek drives? She'd given it to him when she bought herself that Mustang two years ago; of course she never really got to drive it since they lived in a huge bustling city.

  
Derek shakes his head lightly, and huffs out a stiff breath before taking a look around the lot; there, the fourth room, the Sedan was parked in front of it.

Laura was naked when he found her, she didn't have anything on or near her; the motel key was either in the car or with her killer. He didn't want to break into the room if he didn’t have to, so he'd search her car first and then head to the reception desk if he couldn't find it.

 

She spent some time there, a few days hopefully, so her scent would be strong in the room; it'd be the best place for Derek. He needed to be as close to her as he could. She hadn't called him, only texted.

  
Derek scoffs, he hates texts he really does. They are so impersonal.

  
He could never understand why Laura insisted on using them; as a wolf, it just didn't make sense. A phone call was so much better; hearing the sounds of the person’s voice, the ambient noise in the background of the call, it was comforting to a wolf.

 

Then again, Derek had always been more in tuned with his wolf side than his human side. As a child especially; though not as a teen, not after he’d gained some more confidence in playing the role of a normal human kid. The fire changed all that, it changed everything. He didn't talk too much after that, not for a year or two at least, even now he still prefers to act out his needs physically rather than voice them.

Laura always made fun of him for that after the fire; he had become so much more animal like in his grief reverting to the way he acted as a small child. Pushing around everyone and grunting like a wild beast; if he was honest with himself, he was only slightly better now.

 

 _"You and your_   _monosyllabic ways Der",_  she'd say after flicking his ear and promptly laughing at him. Derek couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his mouth with the memory.

 

He strode to the Sedan, taking in the sight. Laura was right, the car is not her style.

 

He wasn't as much of a car nut as Laura, but he still liked nice cars. Muscle cars were Laura’s favorite, and she refused to drive anything else. Derek smirked as he envisioned Laura's scowl from behind the wheel of the Sedan, he swallowed hard before opening the car door.  


Of course she didn't lock the doors; she probably prayed someone would steal it so she didn't have to drive the thing anymore. Derek has to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the thought before opening the driver's side door and getting in without closing it behind him. Leaning over to dig through the glove compartment he notes the car is a mess, which was not at all unusual considering, well, it was  _Laura's_.

  
She had a habit of making a mess of every space she spent more than ten minutes in; she always knew how to make herself at home and Derek wished he had that same trait sometimes. Of course, then he'd remember just how much of a slob his sister was.

 

After not finding the key in the glove compartment he turns and searches the backseat with his werewolf eyes, the cold blue gleam piercing through the darkness. Finding nothing but fast food wrappers, gum wrappers, soda cans…the usual; he turns back to face the steering wheel and sighs. Derek reaches down to pull the latch next to the seat, popping the trunk before pushing himself from his seat and closing the door quietly behind him.

 

The trunk is surprisingly bare, save for a tire iron and a duffle bag; he seizes the duffle and unzips it finding papers, folders, a shirt, some makeup, and more papers. A notebook is hidden under everything else.

  
Derek flips through it and realizes Laura had been using it as a log book for her thoughts, theories and all information she’d gathered about the actual events of the fire. Derek nods resolutely at the trunk before tucking the notebook back into the duffle and zipping it closed.

  
Now he just needed to get Laura's room for himself, then, he could go through all of what she had on the fire.

\--

The receptionist, a tall middle aged man with barely any hair and a terrible looking comb over had barely looked at Derek when he asked for his room key.

 

"Room 4? Why, did you lose the old one or something?" He sighs, never looking at Derek.

"I can pay for it," Derek answers evenly, digging out his wallet and tossing a twenty on the counter, "How much would it cost to stay the month?"

 

The receptionist eyes the twenty greedily before snatching it up and tucking it into his jeans pocket; all while never removing his eyes from the T.V. screen he’s so enthralled with.  

 

"Didn't I already answer that, uh with what your girlfriend or whatever?" The receptionist drawls rolling his eyes at the screen.

  
"My sister, actually and she didn't tell me. How much?" Derek has to control himself from glaring impatiently at the man, who is staring unblinking at the screen that’s airing some ridiculous infomercial.

 

"Uh," the guy groans, "Four has, what like two twins right? Uh, think its $30 nightly for that, so like, what uh…"

"$900." Derek states, pulling out $210 and pushing it across the counter, "Here's for the week, I'll get you the rest tomorrow."  He stares at the receptionist, who _really_ takes his time picking up the money and turning away from Derek to grab a key.

 

He smells of cigarettes and baby powder and Derek can't help but scowl at the back of his head before reverting to his usual blank face as the guy turns back. The man _still_  doesn't look at him as he slides the key across the counter, his eyes glued to the screen almost the whole time.

 

"Thanks." Derek grits out as he turns away.

 

Finally, he can get to the room and shower.

  
\--

 

As he opens the door to room 4 he's bombarded with a wave of smells, most of which are Laura's. He closes the door quickly behind him, intending to trap her scents inside; making sure none of her blows away.

  
He drops the duffle on the closest bed and strips down to his briefs before standing in the middle of the room to breathe. He breaths slowly, deeply in and out, mixing himself in with the scents; he stops abruptly when he realizes why he can't smell anyone else in here.

 

_Laura must have rubbed herself over everything._

  
It made sense to Derek of course, the motel probably smelled terrible when she got there, all those unfamiliar scents, the stink of other people. _What they must have done in the room_ ; Derek would have done the same thing as Laura. But now, now that she's…Derek stopped scenting the room abruptly, realizing he wanted to leave as much of Laura as he could here. She was barely at the Hale house while she was in Beacon Hills, so the only places he could still smell her, was in the motel room and her car. She was everywhere in the room; normally it would have driven him mad.

 

As a werewolf, it's all about scent, and the instinct to bury the room in  _his_  scent, to make it his own, was strong; but not stronger than his grief. Laura's scent died with her, this was the only place other than her car that he could be with her and he would leave it as undisturbed as he could.

 

He looks down at himself, his arms covered in dirt, his body drenched in drying sweat.

  
He needed a shower.

  
\--

 

Derek walks out of the bathroom, a waft of steaming air behind him as he rubs his damp hair down with the towel; the bathroom reeked of him now, but at least the rest of the room was still _hers_. He'd have to refrain from sleeping in her bed, _to preserve her scent_ he nods to himself as his eyes land on the duffle bag before gazing at himself.  


His clothes.

 

He completely forgot to grab his clothes from the car; he grunts before wrapping the towel around his waist and opening the motel door. The cold night air chills his body through even his natural overwhelming body heat that all werewolves possess. Derek tightens the towel around his lower body, it scratches at him and he wishes he could just take it off. Born werewolves never cared too much about nudity.

_Yes they do Derek! You just don't cause you’re a total animal. Running around naked, howling at the moon. You’re a total freak!_

Derek frowned, remembering how much Laura made fun of him for his animal behavior after the fire; like  _she_  was the civilized one. She was always exaggerating, so dramatic just like their uncle Peter. He did not run around naked, he wasn’t a total animal, but he didn’t mind nudity around his pack; they didn’t judge him for it since half of them ran around naked after shifting in and out of wolf form.

 

He wasn’t always like this, in fact he was a lot more human than Laura when they were younger; she was the one who went around growling at people she didn’t like and invading everyone’s personal space just to freak them out. She was terrible.

 

Derek smirks to himself remembering all the animal things she used to do; she did plenty of weird things he never did. The fast food for one thing; it's not like Derek hates burgers and fries, but he also didn't eat them every day either, not like Laura, who was a bottomless pit. Derek purses his lips to stop himself from smiling.

_Being that damn messy when eating should not be a fond memory. It isn't endearing, it's gross._

 

Derek gives himself a quick nod before slamming down his car trunk, bag in hand. He needed to get dressed and get to work. Memorizing everything Laura had in her notes about the fire would take some time, so he had to get started.

 

\--  


The warmth of the room was astounding; it wasn't just the heat of the motel either, it was Laura. He scent was always warm, like family, like  _home._ Derek breathes deeply as he wanders back into the room, closing the door behind him.

 

He finishes tugging on a clean pair of briefs before pulling a loose tank top over his head; he sits down on the bed furthest away from the door, making sure to pull the duffle bag along with him.

 

Derek pulls out every paper, all the files _everything_ ; even Laura's shirt and makeup. He tosses the shirt over the desk chair across the room, and lines up the makeup on the bathroom counter before sitting down on his bed. He looks around and notices another duffle bag is stuffed under Laura's bed; he stands up slowly, walking over to pull out the bag.  


Instead of finding all the answers he hoped for, he opens the bag to find it stuffed with clothes; smelly clothes at that. But they were Laura's, all that she was really and as sick as it may sound to someone else, he wouldn't dare wash them. He tucks the bag into the desk chair across the room before sitting back down on his bed.

 

Derek takes a moment to sniff the room again; looking to the door to make sure it’s secure, he grabs Laura’s notebook and leafs through the first few pages before returning to the first page. It’s a list of all the facts of the fire she had discovered.

 

 _Six years ago, the Hale house burned down. It happened at night, around 7pm on Tuesday January 25th, 2005_. _It was the night of the Wolf Moon, the first full moon of the new year; some of the Hale pack had gathered at the house as they did every year that particular week in January_.

 

Laura had estimated, like Derek that eleven people had died in the fire. Laura and Derek had been at school attending a basketball game that night, a game Derek was a part of; the rest of the family was home preparing for the full moon. The younger wolves needed to be chained up in the basement, as usual, and the adults were there to supervise, to make sure no one broke free and hurt anybody.

Derek remembered begging his mother to let Laura and him go, it was all that mattered to him, winning that stupid game. Laura wanted to go to see her brother play and Talia agreed only because Derek needed someone to watch over him; at least that’s what she’d claimed, but Derek knew it was a precaution nothing more. He was pretty well controlled even after everything had happened with Paige the year before; he didn’t need to be chained up like the younger wolves anymore.

 

Derek was 17 at the time of the fire, Laura, only 19; Peter was around 32 and he was trapped within the house when the fire started. To this day, Derek and Laura still had no idea how their uncle had survived.

 

Derek stills as he turns the notebook’s pages and finds Peter’s name circled multiple times; Laura had written out a theory about Peter’s survival that night, what she thought actually happened.

 

 _Like every year the Hale’s in and around Beacon Hills would gather on the day of the Wolf Moon in January; save for some estranged cousins on their father’s side of the family, almost every Hale was there._   _Somebody found out about the gathering, it wasn’t a secret to our allies- the Hunter Council might have known, but mom would have kept it from them I think; she was always pretty suspicious of outsiders, even allies.  I figured that one of them betrayed us; little did I know it was a rogue hunter, but- well now I know the truth about who was behind the whole thing. Still, there are a lot of questions, specifically how the hell Uncle Peter escaped that basement._

 

Laura had gone back to the Hale house and scoured the grounds; her notes reported residue hidden about an inch under the ground in what seemed to be a circle around the house; _mountain ash_.

 

Derek sucks in a breath at the obviousness of the realization. Of course. Mountain ash was the only thing that could trap a werewolf, that could be used by a human anyway; in fact it could trap most anything supernatural, but that wouldn’t have stopped the humans in the pack from escaping the fire. Derek continues reading hoping Laura had some answers.

 

_Why couldn’t anyone get out? Because the secret escape tunnel under the house was barricaded from the outside gate, blocking the tunnel. No one could move it because they were choking to death on wolfsbane. I actually smelled it when I went down into the basement; it was still in the air after all this time. That’s not even the worst part; the humans couldn’t break anyone out because they were too occupied with trying to unchain the betas._

_The full moon. It was planned so perfectly_ ; _but then, how did Uncle Peter survive?_

 

Laura has underlined the last question darkly; Derek frowned heavily at the notes, realizing just how horrific it all was. The younger betas were chained up, burning alive slowly; werewolf regeneration could be a gift, but not for them…they would have died so painfully, so _slowly_. Derek shakes his head harshly and forces himself to read on.

 

_Now, I got this information from a deputy of Sheriff Stilinski’s; I had to sweet talk it out of him, but I got it. Apparently the fire started in the basement; the point of ignition was officially stated as “Electrical Malfunction”, but the deputy told me that they always suspected **arson**._

 

Derek frowned, knowing that it was arson, but unaware that the police had suspected it as well. He rereads the paragraph and realizes that he'd met Sheriff Stilinski.

  
He could remember a middle aged man, maybe forty? He had kind eyes and a soft voice, filled with reassurance and empathy. If Derek hadn't been so consumed with anger and guilt back then, he might have thanked the man for being so good to them. He didn't lie or tell them everything would be fine, he just said that _they still had each other_ ; those were the words he'd needed to hear back then, even if he didn’t realize it until years later.

 

He and Laura always knew the fire had been no accident, Derek especially; he knew who killed his family, and he told Laura years after the fact. She’d told him, demanded with her Alpha Voice to stay home and wait for her to get back, that she needed some air, time to think. She was back two hours later, closing the door softly behind her; the moment she heard Derek call her name, the second their eyes met she was across the room engulfing him in her embrace.

 

They cried together as she whispered how she didn’t blame him, that it wasn’t his fault. She didn't blame him, she never blamed him; he never did understand why. It was, and still is _his_ fault. Derek re-reads the last note and continues on, burying his guilt once more.  


The police knew it was arson, but they could never prove it. She must have paid someone off; no, she probably threatened them, that was more like her.

He grunts at the memories that flood his mind; her blonde hair shining in the sun, he’d grinned widely as he gripped her waist. The way she whispers in his ear seductively before kissing him- Derek growls again, a sour taste reaching his throat. He'd had years of practice at shutting her out, he was much better at burying the memories of her now.

  
_I know now who exactly was responsible for the plan, but she didn’t do it alone; the fire alone would have killed the humans, but what about the wolves? Like I wrote before, the wolfsbane was suffocating them, stopping them from shifting. They couldn’t breathe or run, and they didn’t smash through the barricade or walls because they were being poisoned. The mountain ash made sure no wolves  would escape the house, and I wouldn’t be surprised if the bitch was outside with a few of her lackeys making sure no one got out alive._

 

_The coroner would have found aconite in the lungs of everyone, so why didn’t he? He could have been threatened, though being paid off is more likely._

  
Derek nodded at her words; the things people did for _money_ ; covering up the mass murder of a family, children and human beings dead, all so they could line their pockets.  

  
_Unfortunately I still have no fucking idea how Peter got out; all I know for sure is that he did, and he was found by some patrolling cop on the highway out of town. According to that cute deputy I talked to, Uncle P didn’t say a word the whole way to the hospital and hasn’t since._

  
Peter was inside the basement with the rest of them when it happened, he knew that much. If the basement was lined with mountain ash, he wouldn't have gotten out. Derek made a mental note to scour the basement as soon as he could. He  _needed_  to figure out how Peter escaped, and why no one else could do the same. 

 

Only Peter knew what actually happened down there. Even if he could speak, or  _move_  on his own, Derek couldn't ask him. If the situation was reversed, he'd probably tear out the throat of whoever tried asking  _him_.

  
Derek knew asking the people involved in the case would be far too suspicious; his sister was just murdered and he's probably a suspect. Derek tensed at the thought, he couldn't imagine why anyone would think he'd kill his only family, but they probably didn't have anyone else to suspect; after all they didn't know about the hunters, and they wouldn't understand even if they did.

Besides, the coroner and the arson investigator, they were probably bribed; and, if they were bribed by who he thought, then he couldn't risk his life to go after them. They killed his sister just for gathering some notes about the fire, no; they lured her here to kill her.

 

Derek bristles; they killed her knowing Derek would come, knowing he'd be alone and angry; that he'd be reckless and looking for them. They want him here; need him here, so they can kill him too. End the family line.

  
Peter wasn't a werewolf anymore, Derek couldn't even feel him as pack, so the hunters must assume he isn't a threat, they'd rather he rot slowly away than kill him; as if he wasn’t even worth their time.

  
Derek resists the urge to growl, taking in Laura’s scents to calm himself down. He needs to find them, memorize everything, everyone involved, and then find The Alpha. His betas would be in school tomorrow so he'd find them, follow them.

 

They'd lead him to their alpha.

 

**\----**

Scott rode home hard and fast, grinning ear to ear as he did. School was over, no lacrosse, no work. Tonight's the night, his first date with Allison!

 

Of course he had to shower first, he wanted to smell awesome. Scott found himself wishing Allison was a wolf for a minute, then she'd be able to smell how excited and happy he was just to be near her. Scott cringed, _that wouldn't be good actually_ ; she'd smell  _everything_ , _everything I feel for her, even the physical stuff._

 

 _Good thing she's human_ , Scott thinks, smiling to himself.

He dismounts his bike and chains it up in his usual spot in front of the house, rushing inside; he can hear his mom making a cup of coffee in the kitchen, and he walks in to hug her before hurrying toward the stairs to take a shower. He can hear his mom shouting after him, saying he better get back down there when Stiles shows up.

Stiles had told him around lunch time that he'd meet him at his house after school with Dr. Deaton to put up the wards. Scott was actually excited about it since he'd never seen a druid do magic before. He was pretty fascinated by the idea of magic; it was really romantic in like novels and movies, but in reality it was really complicated and hard to do.

 

It was also really cool though, from what Scott had heard.

 

\--

 

He speeds through his shower, only taking time to scrub himself down and wash his hair. He’s too fired up to relax against the hot water. He’s out in minutes, toweling down and spreading on his deodorant. He brushes his teeth slowly and carefully, using great tasting mouth wash and even flossing afterward. He had no idea what to expect, but in case Allison wanted to kiss him, he'd be ready. A minty tasting, clean, kind of ready.

 

He hears Stiles’ jeep pull up outside and rushes to grab the outfit he'd laid out that morning. Just a simple t-shirt and sweater with jeans and sneakers; Stiles kept telling him to just be himself with Allison, so he didn't want to dress too fancy.

 

He hops downstairs and pulls open the door to see Stiles' hand raised ready to knock. Stiles chuckles lightly and smirks giving Scott a once over.

 

"Looking good dude. Smelling extra good too." Stiles says giving Scott a thumbs up and a smile.

  
"Thanks Stiles. Uh, is Deaton-oh hey." Scott smiles as he sees Deaton walking towards him after Stiles moves into the house.

"Hello Scott. Good to see you. Is your mother here as well?"

"Uh, yeah she's inside, come in." Scott says waving them inside.

 

Stiles smiles as he passes Scott, "Sweet house man, can't wait to meet your mom!"

 

"Yeah she wants to meet you too. I told her you were my age and she was kinda worried since you’re The Alpha, but since you didn't get me killed last night and your dad's the Sheriff," Scott shrugs, "I think that calmed her down."

  
"Well it should, my dad is _super_ responsible, plus I've got this guy to keep me in line too." Stiles says throwing back a thumb to point at Deaton.

 

Scott just smirks at him and walks toward the kitchen, ushering the two men with him. Scott’s mom turns around as they enter, coffee cup in hand.

 

"Hi Deaton good to see you."

 

"And you as well Melissa." Deaton smiles calmly.

 

"And- you must be Stiles." His mom moves forward a bit smiling; Scott can tell she's nervous, even if no one else can.

  
"Yep, that's me. Wow, you guys look so similar, it's crazy. I don't think I look like my dad at all. Guess I got it all from my mom, just like Scott huh?" Stiles turns a smirk at Scott, "So, uh I can totally answer questions if you want Ms. McCall?"

  
"Uh, yeah, yes. I would like that. What about the, uh "wards"?"  She asks Deaton and Stiles.

 

"Uh, yeah Deaton can do those while we talk I guess?" Stiles asks, peering over at Deaton.

 

"That should be fine Stiles; Scott can come with me with while I ward the house."

 

Scott goes wide-eyed at the thought of leaving his mom and his new alpha alone and his mom picks up on his anxiety instantly.

 

"Scott, go on. I'm sure we'll be fine." She says.

 

Scott wasn't so sure about that, in fact he knew his mom was probably going to ask Stiles all kinds of interrogating questions.

 

He looks at Stiles and is pleased to see him smiling back, "Dude, go on, we're good."

 

"OK." Scott shrugs before following Deaton into the entryway, "So, how does this work?"

  
"Very simply. All the hard work is in the preparation, and I made sure to prepare yesterday. I need to inspect the house to find the best places for the wards, mostly entries and exits," Deaton says walking toward the front door and opening it.

  
He crouches down and wipes his hand across the floor slowly as if testing it, "I will place wards for invitation and protection."

  
"What do they do exactly?" Scott asks.

 

"Protection wards on the exits and entryways will guard against intruders," Deaton says peering up and Scott nods at him in understanding, "It'll make it impossible for any supernatural entities to enter the house without permission from you or your mother; of course Stiles can also grant permission as your alpha. I had to get a sample of his blood for the spells, and I need the same from you and your mother."  


"That's why Stiles asked for that a second ago!" Scott exclaims, hearing Stiles come out of the kitchen behind him.

"Yep. Figured you were listening," Stiles smirks handing a syringe and a vial of blood down to Deaton.

 

"I thought you were just screwing with me," Scott chuckles.

 

Deaton pulls his small bag off his shoulder and switches out the needles on the syringe before looking up at Scott, "Melissa's blood, good. You’re next Scott."

 

"Right, yeah OK. Uh, why do you need a whole vial?" Scott leans down letting Deaton prick the vein on his forearm; the needle is surprisingly cold as it sinks into his skin.

  
"I only need a small drop of blood for each ward. I need an entire vial in case of emergency. It's more proficient to have your blood on hand in case the ward needs refreshing. We wouldn't want to have to do this every time." Deaton looks up a small smile on his face; he finishes up, pulling the syringe out of Scott's forearm before turning away.

 

Scott looks up at Stiles whose rocking back and forth on his feet, cradling his arms over his chest. Stiles just nods reassuringly at Scott as Deaton nods to him; he pats Scott's arm before retreating to the kitchen.

  
"He's good, Deaton can do all the wards now." Stiles says to Scott’s mom.

 

"Alright." Deaton says suddenly, drawing Scott's attention.

 

The syringe has disappeared into his bag and he has three vials of blood and an eyedropper resting on the floor in front of his bag. Scott stills in anticipation watching as Deaton digs into his bag for a jar of reddish brown powder.

 

"What's that?"  


"This is a special blend of herbs, imbued with magic. The herbs and roots are a mixture of Ague Root, Betel Nut and Angelica. It will protect and banish unwanted energies and creatures," Deaton explains, unscrewing the lid and letting Scott smell the powder.

 

"Smells good." _Very earthy_ Scott thinks.

  
"The Ague Root protects, but also wards off hexes, in case any magical creatures try to harm you or your mother. The Angelica is mainly for protection, very powerful, but it should also aid healing inside the house. Betal Nut also protects, but banishes as well; any unwanted intruders will feel a strong urge, or  _need_  to leave your territory."

 

Deaton explains as he spreads out a very thin line of the thick powder across the base of the archway.

 

"Wow, sounds like good stuff. Wait, healing? Why would I need that? Unless you mean for like wolfsbane or something?"

 

Deaton nods slowly, "It will help negate the effects of aconite poisoning, but not if it's been ingested; it will also speed up the healing for any injured or sick humans in the house, specifically your mother if she is unwell. If it's in smoke form, then the spell will attempt to disperse the smoke as it enters the house and it should also do the same to your lungs," Deaton continues as he finishes spreading the powder across the floor, "However, if your shot or you consume it in food for example, it will not be able to stop the poison from spreading. If you are shot with wolfsbane or poisoned, you better come straight to me or Stiles.”

 

"Yeah, of course.” Scott nods fervently, “Wouldn’t Stiles just bring me to you though? I mean, does he know how to get rid of wolfsbane poison too?”

 

“He does yes, even magically. Stiles has been my protégé since he was eleven and he has excelled quickly and skillfully in the practice of magic. He has many spells and wards at his disposal and he’s a capable healer as well. There aren’t many ways to cure wolfsbane poisoning, especially not if it’s been ingested; if the type of wolfsbane cannot be determined then the poison must be burned out.” Deaton let’s a small frown grace his calm features as he looks up at Scott, “Stiles is capable of that method as well as a few others. However, he knows that the clinic is the safest place to be other than his house, magically it is very secure; I’ve always told him that unless he truly has no other choice, coming to me when injured should be his first step.”

“Oh, right I get it.” Scott nods, “Uh, wouldn’t it be easier just to use something like mountain ash though? I mean I don’t really know anything about this stuff, but I know mountain ash traps supernatural stuff, right?”

“Yes, it would be simpler, however mountain ash cannot be altered or engineered like this blend I’ve made. Simply stated, it cannot discriminate; it wouldn’t allow any supernatural creatures to enter this house, including you.” Deaton looks up at Scott,” It cannot be changed in any way; it is one of very few herbs that is absolute in its properties.”

“Oh. What about the blood stuff, that’s not like blood magic or something right?”

  
“Technically speaking I suppose it is, however not all blood magic is evil. It is a common misconception that blood magic is inherently evil, but the truth is no magic is good or evil, it is completely neutral in fact; it is the wielder that chooses what to use the magic for. I use it for healing and defense; others might choose to use it for harm, to kill or curse others. Do you understand?”

  
“Yeah, good to know that it’s not evil then. Not that I thought you were or anything, I just wondered. Uh, do you know how to curse people or kill them with magic?”

"I do in fact, though my sister is more adept with such spells; I choose to focus on defensive magic.”

  
“I see- I didn’t know you had a sister.”

  
“Marin is my step sister, though we are not close now, we did grow up together and I know her quite well.”

“Does she live here- in Beacon Hills I mean?”

“She does not; she is actually somewhere to the East of the U.S.; I believe she is an emissary for one of the packs in Nevada.”

Scott is silent as he watches Deaton pick up the first vial of blood and the eyedropper; he sucks up some of the blood into the dropper and squeezes it out over the powder under the archway. He repeats this twice more with the other vials of blood then put the vials and the dropper back into his bag.

 

“I will need to do the same to every window and exiting door in the house." Deaton says as he picks up the jar of powder and stands.

 

"Uh, OK, but won't the powder like, blow away while you do it?" Scott wonders and Deaton just smiles at him.

"Well usually yes, but as I said the powder is imbued with magic and, I will it not to blow away. It doesn't make much sense I know, but magic is all about imagination and strength of will; as well as the correct training. It’s not all spells and wards, it’s also about herbs and potions; it requires a lot of memorization and hard work," Deaton says clasping his hand together, "You see, I'm not really magic Scott," Scott raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

“I am a human being who has the ability to borrow the magic of the world around us. It takes a great imagination to use magic in such a way, as it’s not something a human being can feel or see as a creature who is born or magic could. There are humans who are born with such magic within them, but I am not one of them. Do you understand?"

  
"I think so? You're so good at it because you know a lot about the herbs and stuff, but you're not actually like, magical?" He tilts his head and cocks a brow at Deaton in question.

"Yes, I am not actually magic, and I’ve taken many years of training to learn how to use it and how to ‘work the herbs and stuff’ as you said.” Deaton smirks subtly, “Magic can't be cast by just anyone, very few people have the required imagination to act as a conductor for the magic.” Deaton gestures to the living area.

"Oh, yeah-  follow me," Scott says leading Deaton away.

He takes a moment to see if Deaton will say anymore, but he silently grabs his bag and heads to the bay window to continue his work. Scott takes the chance to listen in on Stiles and his mom.

He hears the tail end of a question, and Stiles' answer, "Yeah he was huge and scary; but we got out no problem, no injuries. Speaking of injuries," Scott hears Stiles shuffle and leers into the kitchen to get a look, "Uh, have you gotten any new admissions in the ER overnight? Someone suffering an animal attack maybe?" Scott’s mom stills for a minute before taking her hands off the table and stuffing them into her lap nervously.

  
"No, but I have a feeling that’s not what you wanted to hear is it?"

 

"Damn- darn I mean. Uh, no, that probably means I was right; he was most likely turned by The Alpha, and now he's gonna be totally dangerous."

  
"The teenager from the woods, the one the rogue werewolf attacked. You know it’s still a little strange saying things like that." Scott’s mom laughs quietly, “Isn’t, tonight it’s the full moon!” She realizes suddenly.

  
"Yeah, but it's OK. Pretty much every teen in Beacon Hills is gonna be at the party tonight, which means he will be too. I’m sure he has no idea that anything is wrong with him, so he'll go." Stiles slaps a hand to the back of his neck and rubs at it, fidgeting in his chair.

 

"Scott?"

  
"Huh?" Scott spins around to look at Deaton, "Yeah, all done?"

 

"Yes actually. With this room anyway, next should be the kitchen I think."

  
"Great!" Scott tries not to sound too excited.

  
Judging by the look Deaton gives him though, it's fairly obvious he wants to be a part of the interrogation that his mom is sure to start soon. His mom doesn't totally get the pack dynamics stuff, so Scott wants to make sure she doesn't insult Stiles or anything.  


"Hey, dude. Got tired of eavesdropping, so you decided to actually slink in here and sit down?" Stiles smirks.

 

"Nooo," Scott drawls, "Deaton needs to do this room now."

 

"Uh-huh."

  
"What? He does." Scott does actually slink into the chair across from his mom, next to his Alpha.

 

"Anyway, if he's been bitten he'll be dangerous, but it's OK. Scott and me will both be at the party on the lookout for him."

  
"Oh, well that's a little more reassuring," Scott’s mom replies without a hint of sarcasm, "What about your father, does he know all of this, that the teenager could be a werewolf?"

  
"Yeah I told him all about it. He has deputies at the hospital looking for him in case we're wrong, but I doubt it," Stiles leans forward, his hands under the table as he has his head inches from the surface, "He also insisted on having a patrol car around the corner from the Martin house during the party.”

  
"Good, good." Melissa says nodding her head and giving Scott a look of relief.

  
"We'll be fine mom. He won't hurt anybody, we won't let him."

 

"That's right." Stiles nods to him.

  
"Alright," Melissa puts her hands back up on the table, clasping them together, "Next questions, um- Stiles, what kinds of laws do you have for your pack? And what is Scott's, position in it?"

"Well, I actually haven't told him yet, but Scott is my second," a quick look of surprise crosses Scott’s moms face before Stiles continues, "A lot of packs are, well their structures are a lot like the way actual wolves do it, and mine will be that way too. So, his pack position is "Beta" which is the highest after Alpha. It's just me, him and my dad right now," Stiles gestures to Deaton, "I consider Deaton my mentor and he's an old family friend, but he's also my emissary and most emissaries don’t get too involved with their packs for some weird reason.”

 

 _Second? Really? Wow_ , Scott is so excited at the thought; he had no clue how important he was, already he's the highest ranking beta in the pack. He’s also the only other werewolf, so Stiles didn't have anybody else to be his beta, but still, he didn't have to name him as his second in command. Stiles could have waited until he had more packmates before he chose to name one, but he didn't, he decided it was Scott and that was that.

 

“So your, relationship with Deaton is unorthodox?” Scott’s mom asks curiously.

 

“I actually wanted to ask about that too.” Scott pipes in.

 

“Kind of yeah, I mean-it’s not a big deal really, it’s just- what we do, how involved he is with me and my dad isn’t really normal for most emissaries. But it works for us, and I like it the way it is. Deaton though, wants me to find my own emissary at some point so he can like, officially retire.”

  
“I see.” Scott’s mom nods.

 

“Also I just wanted to say that, and this, it’s totally your decision, but if you want to be a part of the pack you are. It’s said and done as far as I’m concerned. You won’t have to attend pack meetings if you don’t want to, but every important decision that effects that pack, you’ll be made aware of or have a say if you want one; and of course I’d protect you like I would my own father, Deaton and Scott.”

 

“Oh- I figured, I just thought you’d only want Scott since he’s a werewolf. I had no idea- uh, Scott what do you think?”

  
“ think it’s a great idea. I mean I already see you as my pack, so it only makes sense to me if Stiles does too.”

Scott looks to Stiles and he just smiles, “OK, then yes I want to be a part of the- your pack Stiles. You two will keep me up to date if you suddenly decide to do something profoundly stupid and dangerous right?”

“Of course.” Stiles reassures her. “Not that I do stupid stuff often or anything, but I won’t lie to you Melissa, this rogue werewolf is dangerous and it’s my job to stop him. As my beta, Scott has to be a part of that.”

 

“I understand. And I trust that you and your father will keep my son safe.” She smiles softly at Scott and he grins back.”

 

"Oh right, and the laws.” Stiles says suddenly, “ I have five, just five and Scott already knows them- hey Scott, why don't you tell her?" Stiles looks over smirking.

 

 _OK, he is so testing him_ , _and I’m not worried_ ; Scott knows how serious the laws are and he wrote them all down when he got home that night in the Preserve after Stiles dropped him off.

 

"Yeah, OK. The first law was: don't kill any innocents, human or not. Which is good, because you don't discriminate against humans like some supernaturals do," Scott nods to his mom and she nods back a look of agreement gracing her face, "The second one was, uh: only kill if you have too. Then third: protect the pack, and: don't leave anyone behind was the fourth one. The fifth was: The Alpha's word is law." Scott finishes looking to Stiles, who smiles in return.

 

"That's it. Simple, easy to remember stuff."

 

"I like the laws so far. I'm not sure about the killing, even if you have to, but I get that hunters and other supernatural things are dangerous and might just try to kill _you_. I'd rather you defend yourself than die." She frowns at first, but nods to Scott.

  
"Wait!" Scott exclaims, Stiles looks over eyebrows furrowed, "What about your dad? I mean I know he's not a werewolf, but does he have a pack position?"

 

"Oh, yeah he does actually. I wanted him as second, but he said no, that I should have a werewolf as my second. That was way before I met you though, so I didn't really get it. He's around when I need him, but not all the time you know?" Scott furrows his brows, a little unsure, "He has a career, and the town to look after, so he can't always be there when there's pack stuff that needs doing. So, I needed someone who I could trust and rely on, but who could also be there at any time. And that’s you Scottie!" Stiles claps a hand to his shoulder and smiles. Scott can't help, but chuckle at him. "Anyway, dad's the Gamma of the pack, officially part of my inner council, third in command; he’s respected and honored as a warrior and protector too.”

 

"Alright," Deaton walks over, "The entry, kitchen and living room are all finished. Scott, how about the other rooms now?"

  
  
"Oh right, yeah." Scott frowns a little, but gets up and leads Deaton away.

 

"It's OK dude, go ahead and eavesdrop." Stiles chuckles as Scott passes him.

  
"Really though, cause I can stop myself from hearing you if you-"

  
"No, it's OK." Scott just grins in response and escorts Deaton to the laundry room down the hall next to the bathroom.

 

"So, any other questions for me?"

 

Scott listens as his mother drills Stiles on everything she could. What werewolf things did he know? How long had he been an Alpha? How's his control? How much trouble has he been in before? Has he ever killed anyone or any _thing_? Has he ever been hunted down by hunters? How does he feel about hunters? And so on.

 

Scott actually knew the answer to how long Stiles had been an Alpha werewolf, and that he had great levels of control; amazing control actually considering how young he was when he became an alpha, but he was excited to hear the rest.

Apparently Stiles had been in a fight with a druid last year, something called a darach actually; from what Scott could understand it's a kind of dark or evil druid, a witch that's strayed from the druid beliefs. Deaton helped him defeat the Darach, and thankfully no one died in the process, no one except for the darach actually.

Scott winces as Stiles tells his mother about the death of the dark druid; Deaton had disabled the Darach's magic temporarily and so having nothing left, he lunged at Stiles with a poisoned blade. Stiles dodged it, just barely and threw the Darach away from him. They had been in a hill in the Preserve when it happened and the Darach fell headlong down it.

 

"It was a really steep hill." Stiles says seriously.

  
"So, it- he sorry _he_ , died from the fall?"

  
"Well, yeah yeah sort of. He fell pretty far and hit his head. Deaton tried getting down there to save him, but it took forever since we had to circle back pretty far just to get down there. I could have jumped myself, but there was no way to stop the bleeding so we circled around together.

  
"So, he died from head trauma, blood loss?"

  
"Yeah. So, technically I  _have_ killed someone, but it was kind of an accident." Stiles says matter of factly.

  
"I see. Well, I know you're not evil Stiles, at least I'm pretty sure," Scott’s mom says it like she's smirking, and by the sound of Stiles nervous chuckle Scott would guess that she is.

  
"What about hunters?"

  
"Uh, well they aren’t all bad, like I’m sure Scott has explained to you?”

 

“Leland Grant, his last alpha- he explained it all. There should be a family that protects the town right, a hunting family?”

“Yes, the Bradwr family or clan as they like to be called. As far as I can tell they’re OK people, but I haven’t had much uh- time with them. I like to deal with stuff myself, and other than the Darach and a few spirits here and there we haven’t had many problems.”

 

“Spirits?”

 

“Yeah, nothing evil- just you know lost souls and what not. Other than Lucas Bradwr, the head of the Bradwr clan, I haven’t met any hunters.” Scott can hear Stiles shift in his seat, “Well there was this one guy- once.”

“He wasn’t a hunter of the Bradwr  family-clan, their clan was he?”

 

“Nope, apparently he was a lone hunter from another town. He came to Beacon Hills last, no year before last, before the Darach. He met with me, knowing I was The Alpha, of course my dad was there too to make sure the guy knew the town was protected by the police and an alpha, and it already had a hunting clan here so- anyway he was totally rude and weird about his being here, which honestly I figure he would be since I was like fourteen at the time, guess he figured I was too young to be in charge," Stiles scoffs, "Anyway, he asked if he could stay in Beacon Hills for a month or so; I told him as long as he doesn't kill any innocent creatures, and he agreed."

 

"That sounds- pleasant actually?"

 

“Yeah, there are some bad seeds, but really hunters aren’t that bad. At least not the ones who follow the code.”

  
“Leland said they weren’t bad, but that a lot of them don’t like the supernatural, working with them or anything.”

  
“No, some of them hate it, but some of them- or I’ve heard some of them are pretty great.”

 

“Does your dad have experience with them- I mean, where did you hear all about them?”

  
  
“Oh- uh, my, mom. Claudia.” Stiles clears his throat, “She had some good and bad dealings with them, she told me to just give them a chance, that some of them are really good people who just want to help.”

"Oh- uh, so this hunter, the loner, what happened with him?” His mother changes the subject quickly.  

 

"He didn't tell me why he was gonna stay in Beacon Hills, and kind of refused too. I said whatever, but I totally followed him around while he stayed. He was stalking this guy, a werewolf who showed up like a day before him; the guy didn't come to me for help or anything, which was weird," Stiles stops, "Anyway, the uh, the hunter told me later to stop following him, yeah he caught me so, uh-he told me to stop. I demanded to know why he was stalking the guy, and he told me he was a killer; I had my dad look him up, both of them actually, and he found they both had priors. The werewolf had like, at least five homicides tied to him, but he was apparently a fugitive."

  
"So, the hunter was telling the truth? But he had a record too?" Scott’s mom asks.

  
“Uh-yeah, just a few break-ins and carrying a firearm without a license. Nothing else though. Anyway, they stalked around each other for a few days then the werewolf found out the hunter was targeting him and fled town. That was it."

  
"They just left?"

 

"Yeah, he followed the wolf out of town and that was the last I heard of them." Stiles finishes.

 

 _That’s crazy_. Every story Scott had heard about hunters said they were either rude and hated supernatural's, but kept to the code, or they were totally crazy and killed all supernatural's regardless of what they'd done.

  
Scott didn't hate all hunters himself, just the ones that killed innocent people like him who hadn't done anything. The hunter's code said that they  _hunted things that hunted them_. They tried protecting innocent humans from supernatural's by killing them, but they only killed adults and only if they had proof that those creatures had taken a life.

 

A lot of hunter's though, they were just nuts and despised supernatural creatures for being different or because it was fun. It was usually a revenge thing though, but they didn't always go after just the creatures that deserved it. They went after them all; even human beings sometimes, just for associating with supernaturals.

"So, you don't hate hunters then, you're OK with them?"

 

"I don't hate them all. Just you know, the ones that don't discriminate, the ones that violate their own code and kill any and all supernaturals. They try that  _shi_ -crap," Stiles stumbles through his words before recovering, "they  _try_  that here, in my town, and they are _done_. I will kick their-kick them out of this town. Yeah," he finishes weakly.

 

Scott can't help, but snort at him. Stiles was trying so hard not to curse in front of his mom, and it was pretty hilarious.

 

"Shut up Scott."

 

Scott stills and coughs, trying to cover up his laughing, before looking back at Deaton. They'd moved upstairs while Scott listened to the conversation in the kitchen, but he barely noticed. Five rooms left now; Scott's room and his bathroom, plus his mom's room, the guestroom and the bathroom.

 

"Yes I think so. How many windows and doors are left would you say?"

 

"Uh, one left in here, but you’re almost done with that. Then there's two in my mom's room, two one in the guestroom; and three doors; you said only the exiting doors though right?" Scott gestures to each window and door as he speaks, Deaton nods.

 

"Only the exits to the house, so the doors on this floor do not need warding. Four more windows, we should be done just in time for you and Stiles to get to that party." Deaton glances back with a knowing smile.

 

"Oh yeah, huh." Scott smirks back.

He can hear his mother ask Stiles a few more questions, simpler questions. How he does in school, how his father is taking everything and so on. They seem to have an easier conversation after the initial questions are answered, Scott could tell Stiles is growing on his mom.

Scott didn't want to fight anything, generally, but he was suddenly really curious how Stiles was in a battle. He'd joked about being really un-muscular, but Scott could tell he was actually lean and agile. His dad is the Sheriff too, Scott thought, he probably taught him some self-defense stuff.

 

"Hey, Stiles?" Deaton didn't even hesitate to continue on to the next room, ignoring Scott's inquiry, knowing it wasn't for him.

 

Scott lumbers after Deaton as he waits, "Yeah dude? Scott's talking to me-"

 

"Oh, of course. Still so weird that you guys can- you know. Go on." Scott’s mom says.

  
"Uh, I just wondered if your dad taught you how to shoot a gun, and like fight and stuff?"

  
"Oh, yeah my dad taught me how to shoot. He took me to the gun range for the first time when I was thirteen, and every year on my birthday since. I really like to go actually. I mean, I don't love guns, not like him, but I like shooting; calms me down for some reason. It's great for focus too," He can hear him fidgeting from here, "It's not like, super useful for a creature of the night to know how to use a gun, but whatever. I still do. Why you want to learn or something?"

  
Scott can hear his mom twitch at the question, "No, no, and tell my mom that. I just wondered since your dad is a cop," Scott waits as his alpha assures his mom about Scott's lack of enthusiasm for guns, "I was, just, thinking about tonight is all, you know in case that guy who was bitten goes nuts and starts a fight."

 

"Ah, yeah well we'd stop him from hurting anyone. I could totally knock him out, I know how and everything. You know sleeper hold or kung-fu chop or something…" Scott chuckles.

  
"Good, just knock him out. We're not gonna like, hurt him or anything?"  


"Well I can’t promise we won’t have to hurt him, but we aren’t going to go around killing people or anything. If he kills anyone though then all bets are off. If we don’t get him the Bradwr’s will have too. But I- we will do our best to stop him from doing anything too crazy. We will stop him Scott." Stiles finishes sternly.

  
"Oh hey, Deaton's all done!" Scott nearly jumps from the wall he'd be leaning against as Deaton comes out of the bathroom with his bag.

  
"Apparently Deaton's all done."

  
"Really? Great, well that was surprisingly uncomplicated." Scott’s mom chirps.

 

"Almost Scott, there's just one more thing I'll need to do." Deaton smiles and gestures Scott to lead them downstairs.

  
  
"Oh OK." Scott leads them to the entryway on the first floor and Deaton walks around him to stand in the center. He puts down his bag and crouches to pull something out.

 

"What's that?" Scott asks as he leans over Deaton's shoulder.

  
"Betony and, what is that? Basil?" Stiles answers, leaning in brows furrowed as he walks out from the kitchen, Scott’s mom trailing behind.

  
"Very good Stiles." Deaton approves standing up with the herbs in hand. "I brought along a cactus plant as well that has been enchanted with an intrusion spell. You can take it to work Melissa and place it near your station if you're not feeling safe."

  
"A cactus plant?" Scott’s mom asks clearly confused.  


"Yes, it's safer and more portable than having me ward anything at your workplace. It isn't perfect, but it'll be much less conspicuous than anything else I could give you."

“What does it do?” Scott leans forward taking the plant from Deaton.

 

“It has been imbued with magic-“

  
“He grew it with magic in the soil.” Stiles smirks.

  
  
“Yes Stiles,” Deaton turns to Scott, “It will alert your mother of any supernatural creatures in her presence by turning the soil crimson. Any creatures that wish to do you harm will be repelled by it as well, so place it somewhere in your workplace and keep an eye on it when you can.” Deaton says looking at Scott’s mom seriously.

  
“Great, thank you-I, uh, I will do that.” She takes the plant from Scott and sets it on the table near the entryway.

  
The herbs and plants Deaton is holding smell sweet and wild; one is a purple looking flower with very tiny petals, and the other is a bright leafy green plant. They all smell as though Deaton just plucked them from the ground, and they're bundled together and wrapped up with dark purple twine.

  
"What do those do exactly?" Scott’s mom asks pointing to the bundle, and Scott turns to Deaton waiting for the answer.

  
"Betony, or Stachys Betonica is used mainly for expulsion and protection; expulsion of evil spirits and even nightmares. Basil can be used for many different things, but I am focusing the ward on protection, against intruders as well as repulsion and banishment of evil."

 

"It's also an awesome housewarming gift." Stiles smirks canting his head.

  
"That too. It's supposed to bring good fortune to people when moving into a new house." Deaton smiles at Scott’s mom before turning to face the doorway.  


Deaton moves carefully as he pulls a matchbox from his pocket and starts burning the plants; the fire flickers on for a minute and turns the herbs to ash as it falls to the floor. Scott’s mom’s breath sharpens as they watch the ash fall; it seems to just evaporate before it hits the floor.

  
Scott gives Stiles his best "what the fuck?" look, but Stiles just smirks and shakes his head. He looks back at Deaton whose breath is slow and deep; _maybe he’s meditating over the space or something_

 

“Ghníomhachtú.” Deaton says quietly as he brushes a hand an inch off of the floor above the threshold. Suddenly the thin brown line of powder that lined the floor of the entry door seeps into the floor.

  
“What?” Scott whispers in confusion.

 

"Alright. All finished." Deaton exhales and turns to face them.

  
"OK, great and- not that I don't think you know what you're doing here, but will it actually work?" His mother asks carefully.

 

"Oh yeah! Totally works with my house, seriously the Darach last year couldn't get within ten feet of the front door, never mind the back or the windows. It was awesome," Stiles scoffs smiling, "I mean it was creepy since he was just standing at the edge of the lawn staring at the house for like an hour, but whatever, he couldn't get in."

 

"He just stood there staring at your house?" Scott raises his eyebrows at his alpha.

  
"Yeah, like he was gonna set it on fire with the power of his mind or something. It was creepy as hell dude."

  
"In answer to your question Melissa, yes, it will work. Each ward was fused with yours, Scott's and Stiles' blood, so _they_ can enter automatically, but every other supernatural or magical entity will need permission from one of you," Deaton says gesturing to each of them, "to enter this house."  


"Cool." Scott says smiling.  


"Yes, that is pretty good. I- I mean thank you, of course!" His mom rushes to say, "Thanks really, for taking the time and trying to protect us. Thank you Dr. Deaton."

  
"No please, no thanks necessary, Stiles is my charge, and I will protect him and his pack no matter what. I made a vow to his mother after all." Deaton gives Stiles a friendly smile, and he shies away, “And you can call me Alan.” Scott’s mom nods and smiles at the emissary.

  
"Uh, OK so all done then? Mom can we-?"

  
"Yes, yes go on."

  
"Great thanks!" Scott bounces up a little and leans over to kiss his mom on the cheek before turning back to Deaton. "Thanks Dr. Deaton, really, thanks." Deaton just bows his head smiling. "OK, uh Stiles I gotta grab some stuff, you wanna come with?"

  
"Oh yeah, see your room, OK. Wait- what stuff?"

 

"You know, your dad said I could stay over remember? Mom already said it was cool too."

 

"Oh duh," Stiles slaps a hand to his head before walking to the stairs and following Scott up, "Thanks Ms. McCall, for letting him come over."

 

"Yeah, no problem. Just don't get him into too much trouble," She turns back to Deaton before turning her head up the stairs and calling out, "And call me Melissa."

  
Scott smiles at Stiles before heading into his room and grabbing his backpack up off the floor. "Sweet room. Pretty big actually." Stiles says waltzing in after him, “About the size of my room I think?”

"Thanks, and yeah I like it. I love the house too; it's pretty big for just two people."  


" _Duuude_ ," Stiles drawled grabbing Scott's attention from stuffing some clothes into his backpack.

 

"What?" Scott asked looking over to see Stiles holding a comic book, "What?"

 

"You’re a Batman fan? I totally love you right now man. Seriously.” Stiles crouches down in front of Scott's game collection, "Some nice multiplayer games here; I’ve been meaning to play Borderlands!” He says pulling it off the shelf and turning it over to inspect the back.

  
"Maybe we can play it tonight? Grab it, and anything else you wanna play.” Scott says shoving some clean clothes in his bag, "What do you have? Games I mean, I didn't really get to look when I was over." Scott grabs a few pens and makes sure he has his homework before going into his bathroom to grab a toothbrush and deodorant.

  
"Uh, you'll see. I have a ton of games dude, just the PS3 though. I had to throw out my XBox last year."

  
"What?! Did it break or something?" Scott exclaims peaking out of the bathroom to stare at Stiles.

 

"Yeah, it was a total accident, but its toast bro. I’ve been thinking of selling some more- stuff to buy a new one." Stiles turns away suddenly and Scott frowns before heading toward him.

 

"So should I bring the XBox then?"

 

"Nah, I've got a few multiplayer games we can play on PS3."

"Cool.”

"You got everything?"

 

"Yeah, homework too. I need to get caught up on some stuff, figured you could help?"

  
"Oh yeah, sure. I gotta drop off Deaton at home, and we can head to the Martin's after. Deaton's house is really close to it."

  
"Great." Scott slung his backpack over a shoulder and follows Stiles as they head out of the room, “I heard the Martin’s are kind of rich?”

  
“Oh yeah, Lydia’s family is loaded. Her dad’s an investment banker or something, and her mom used to be a professor at some big college upstate somewhere.”

 

“Wow, so her house is pretty big then?”

 

“Dude, you have no idea. Pretty sure this house could fit inside the Martin’s place.” Stiles scoffs.

 

"You boys all ready?" Scott’s mom asks as the boys descend the stairs. 

 

"Yep. Deaton?"

  
"I am ready to leave as well."

 

"Let's go." Stiles walks out toward the door stepping past the arch, and Scott looks remembering he wanted to ask Deaton something.

 

"So, what happened to the powder stuff?"

Stiles answers after Deaton nods to him, "When Deaton burns the herbs in the last bit of the spell, the wards all activate throughout the house. Which just means it kinda seeps into the woods and links up the other wards making a huge invisible barrier. It's pretty freaking awesome." Stiles throws his hands and grins.

  
"Wow…that's cool." Scott leans over and gives his mom a quick squeeze, "See you mom!"

 

"See you, and call me tomorrow OK?" Stiles and Deaton make their way out to the car, "Or tonight, if anything bad happens. I love you!" She yells as Scott runs out after them.

 

"Love you too! See you later!" he calls back waving.

 

Scott's vibrating with energy again, like the day him and Stiles went running in the Preserve. But, it's a little different this time; it's not just raw energy, its nerves and excitement. He's so excited, not just to go to a party, or to be hanging with Stiles, but to see her.

  
He can't wait to see Allison.

 

**\----**

  
The ride to Deaton's is quick, and not because Stiles is speeding. He's not, really. But he wants to.

 

He's unbelievably excited for tonight. Nervous yes, but also excited. He wants to meet this new beta. Maybe, if things go well, and they find the kid, he can get him to switch sides? Well, you know if the kids not totally evil or anything. _Because you know, that'd be bad._ Stiles really could use the extra muscle though. The Alpha is, well huge and terrifying, probably an awesome fighter too; Stiles isn't too bad in a fight, but he's not amazing or anything.

 

He's no Batman, but he's pretty scrappy.

Who’s he kidding? He really needs to learn that Alpha form. Him and Scott, let's face it, no chance unless Stiles can learn some really badass spells or gain his alpha form. If not? He's screwed. Everyone is screwed actually,  _everyone_.

 

Calm down, alright, just focus on the road and- _look at that they’re already here_.

  
Stiles swallows and sighs to himself as he pulls into Deaton's driveway. They all say their goodbyes, and their off again.

  
Scott's pretty quiet as they drive, and that's fine; Stiles has to bite his lip to stop from rambling. He doesn't want to freak Scott out with all his paranoia about tonight, and he really cannot afford to work himself into a panic attack right now. Especially because he's pretty sure they'd crash the car; and his father would murder him if he did that.

  
There'd be a very dead Stiles.

  
Like there might be tonight if The Alpha- no! Stiles bangs his hand on the steering wheel, and Scott jumps at the sudden action.

 

"Stiles, are you OK?"

 

"Yeah- yes."

 

"Um, should I- I mean can I call out that lie? Because you're lying."

 

"When we are alone, only then bro, and yeah I am lying. I'm just kind of freaking out right now. Like you know, about everything that could possibly go wrong tonight!" Stiles grunts out.

 

"OK, but think about it going right too, OK? Like, what if I get to kiss Allison?" Scott sighs dreamily.

"Uh Scott, I'm being serious!" Stiles scowls at him.

 

"OK, so am I though. Not just Allison, but the guy. What if, he doesn't go crazy and hurt people? What _if_ we're wrong in the first place and he isn't even a werewolf at all? What if Lydia talks to you? What if nothing goes wrong?"

 

"Well…that could, maybe?" Stiles starts actually feeling a little better, "Wow, dude you actually helped just now. This is gonna be a great night, yeah, it is."

 

Scott grins nodding, "Yes! It is." Scott nods again before slapping his leg, "Oh my god! I totally forgot! Allison!"

 

"What, what!? What about her? She's at the party, right?"

  
"No, she's at home waiting for me, dude it's like," Scott looks at the clock, "7:30, oh man, I have to get to her place! I said I'd be there at 8:00 I think. Oh man-"

  
"Scott, Scott! Calm down dude," He pats Scott's arm, "Here I can drive there now and pick her up, you can totally both sit in the back and everything, I'll be like your driver. It'll be fine, Scott."

  
"Really? Oh, OK, OK. Just here let me get my phone, um," Scott pulls out his phone and gives Stiles directions to Allison's place.

  
"Cool, that's perfect it's only like three blocks, its fine. Leave your bag up here, and climb in back. Open the door for her too, all gentlemanly and stuff. She'll like that." He smiles reassuringly at Scott.

 

"OK, alright I will, uh" Scott grunted as he moved into the backseat as the car drove, "Are we gonna be late you think?"

"No, I'm totally gonna speed dude. Seriously, get your seatbelt on." Scott chuckled and did as he asked. Not that he'd really need it, but whatever, it was a nice gesture.

They arrived three minutes early and Scott got out of the car and Stiles grabbed at him, "Wait! Dude!"

 

"What?" Scott turned back worried.

 

"Make sure to smile a lot, that dopey grin of your is just sooo cute-" Stiles snickers and Scott smacks his arm before jogging off to the door.

 

Allison is loaded. Or her family is- whatever. Her house is like a mini-mansion, like Lydia's house was huge, but Allison's is just as big. He has to remember to ask her what her parents do for a living. She was gorgeous, sweet and totally rich? Jackpot.

 

"Scottie", He whispers to him as he reaches the door, Scott turns back, "This one's a keeper dude. You have seriously scored. She likes you, and you got this man." Stiles gives him an encouraging thumbs up.

 

Scott grins and waves him off before knocking. Allison opens the door and, wow; if Scott hadn't found her first, Stiles might be lusting after the brunette himself. She smiles shyly as Scott says she looks amazing; her hair is long and shiny, a little wavy as it flows in the slight breeze. She wears a blazer over a long top and a tight skirt with short boots; _she knows how to accessorize too, Lydia would be proud_ , Stiles thinks scoffing at himself.

 

"Uh, who's that?" Stiles gives Allison a little wave. _Yeah that wasn't weird at all, I mean its not like I’m a total stranger of anything,_ he frowns at himself.

"That's Stiles, he's my al-friend, he's my friend. Um, I don't have my own car, so he offered to drive us since he was going to the party too." He almost slipped up there. If he said alpha she would have totally thought they were in a weird cult or something.

 

“Good save puppy.”

 

"Oh, OK. Well that's nice of him." Allison walks in front of Scott to the car and Scott takes the opportunity to scowl at Stiles; he just smiles back haughtily.

"Here," Scott opens the door for her, making sure she’s seated comfortably before closing the door and jogging to the other side to get in himself.

 

"Thanks." She says as he climbs in next to her.

 

"We all good?" Stiles asks turning to face them, "Hi, I'm Stiles by the way, I'll be your driver for this evening." Stiles smirks.

 

Scott rolls his eyes, but Allison just smiles. _Man those dimples, their cuter than Scott's_ , Stiles thinks, can and he finds that he can’t help himself from smiling back at her.

  
"Nice to meet you Stiles, I'm Allison." She chuckles a little grins back at her before whipping his head back around to face the road.

 

Stiles refrains from being obnoxious and creepy and only asks Allison one question on the drive to Lydia's, "So, Allison. Question for ya." Stiles peers into the rear-view mirror at her, catching her eye.

  
"Sure, what is it?"

 

"Um, what does your dad do? And your mom actually. Cause that house? Freaking awesome."

 

"Stiles!" Scott groans.

"What? You totally want to know."

"It’s OK, really.” She says to Scott, “My dad, he sells firearms to law enforcement, which is pretty lucrative, and my mom was a teacher, but she mostly just stays at home now; I think it's just because she didn't like teaching though. She's not a big fan of teenagers. " Allison laughs nervously.

 

"Sells firearms to law enforcement? Wow, that's actually pretty awesome. My dad loves guns, he's the Sheriff in case you didn't know," Stiles throws a hand, "They’d probably get along actually."

 

"Oh yeah, I haven't met him, but I hear good things about him from my dad."

  
"They've met?"

"Earlier today I think. My dad had to make sure to get his gun licenses renewed or something? So, he said he met with Sheriff Stilinski. Dad said he was a nice guy, but stern, a no nonsense kind of guy. That's praise coming from him."

 

"Oh? Well I will totally ask my dad all about yours when I get home tonight." Stiles says.

  
Allison just chuckles and starts asking questions about Scott's parents and what they do. She's actually intrigued by the news that Scott's mom is a nurse and his dad is an ass. Stiles makes some jokes and Scott and Allison laugh. It's a great drive really. Stiles is really surprised by how well they all get along.

  
"Have you guy's been friends for long?" Allison asks suddenly.

 

"Nope, actually we've known each other since, what Wednesday?" Stiles asks Scott, peering at him in the mirror.

 

"Yeah, that sounds right."

 

"Wait, really?" Allison sounds really surprised by this.

  
"Yeah, why?" Scott asks her, obviously confused by why this is such a big deal.  


"Sorry, it's just. I don't know you guy's seem like old friends. Like brothers even."

 _Well_ , Stiles thinks, _we are kind of brothers. Wolfy bros. Wolfs-in-arms or would it be claws?_

  
Stiles shakes his head, "Yeah I guess we kind of are. I totally escorted Scott around his first day, and what can I say. He got attached. It's totally understandable. People can't  _not_  like me." Stiles smirks.

 

"Huh, yeah I can see that." Allison says seriously.

  
"Yeah see he just- wait, what are you-  is she agreeing with me?"

  
Scott just laughs as Allison chuckles. They were screwing with him. _Allison is totally evil_.

“I like her.” Stiles states seriously and they all break out laughing.

 

\--

 

They got into the house pretty quickly since the door was wide open and everyone was, everywhere. Seriously there were teenagers covering every surface, every corner. Kissing, drinking, laughing, dancing, some of them doing all of those things at once. Stiles hadn't been to many parties, in fact he hadn't been to a single one since he became a teenager.

 

_Wow. Seriously?_

 

Stiles just shakes his head at the realization, "Dude I am not experienced in the teen party scene…" Stiles whispers to Scott as they all enter the house.

  
"Will you be OK? Cause I was thinking me and Allison might go outside." Scott avoids pouting, but he really wants to, Stiles can just tell.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine. Got to find someone." Stiles winks and pushes him toward the back doors down the hall.

"Great," Scott says turning to Allison and taking her hand in his, he leans in to say, "Outside?"

 

"Yeah!" Allison smiles and lets him pull her by the hand as she hugs his side.

  
"So cute", Stiles smiles after them.

 

He stands  in the hall and chats up some random people as he casually sniffs the house. _Have to find that werewolf_. _He'll be more potent right now since it's the full moon tonight._

 

Don't ask Stiles, he had no idea why it worked like that, but werewolves could sense each other with greater ease on a full moon. Something about, werewolves being closer to their animal side?

  
Whatever.

 

He sniffs around a bit and extends his senses outside. The place is terrible; not only is there seriously illegal amounts of alcohol everywhere, but the chlorine in the pool outside is killing Stiles' nose. The lust in the air is overwhelming; a little anger, jealousy here and there, but lust was the worst. And not only because Stiles was now painfully aware of how alone he was in the romance department.

 

OK, so maybe that was it.

 

Whatever, he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. Or his dick.

 

Stiles shakes his head in frustration. He has other things to be doing. _Werewolf, right the werewolf_. He'd probably be frustrated, and  _a lot_  confused and nervous, maybe in pain too. He didn't smell anything pained inside, at least not anything like he imagined it would be, so he decides to head upstairs, bathrooms first.

 _I did not need to see that_! _Wow, taking a bath in someone else's house? And not alone either. Wow._

  
OK bedrooms. This was not going to be pleasant for Stiles’ eyes.

 

The last bedroom is thankfully empty and not full of grinding, and nudity. Really, he didn't need to see that. He walks into the room and moves to the window to get a look into the backyard. It’s crazy, even more so than the rest of the house, a lot more open though thankfully. He finds Scott and Allison pretty quickly; they aren’t grinding necessarily, but they do look very happy and very  _very_  close as they dance.

 

Stiles smiles, "Way to go Scottie."

  
And that's when he saw him.

  
Over in the corner near the back gate, a man just standing there staring at Scott and Allison. He had his legs spread out in a strong stance and his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. The light of the pool dances over his jacket, shimmering against the leather.  Stiles eyes wander up the strong shoulders and spy his wide neck and wide perfectly shaped jaw; those plump lips and-

 

Derek. Hale.

Derek fucking Hale, what is he doing here? Stiles knew he was a werewolf, but why- _oh._ _Ohhh. Shit._ Stiles nearly slaps himself as he stands there steaming in his own stupidity. He wanted to meet The Alpha. Stiles' alpha. Great. Why did Stiles not want Derek to know he was The Alpha?

 

_Because he's a rogue element._

 

He still had no idea why Derek had really come back to Beacon Hills. _Did he kill his sister? Is he working with the other Alpha?_ Stiles wanted to know the answers to all of those questions before he told him anything.

 

But if he was stalking them now? He would find out eventually. And why stalk them? Stiles hoped and prayed it was just to find out who Scott's alpha is, because a grown man stalking two teenage boys does not look good.

 

_Way to be a creeper-wolf Derek._

 

Scott saw him then too, but he didn't do anything just stared right back in confusion. Finding Stiles thought the window, Stiles stares back and is about to wave him up before he hears something downstairs. Scott hears it too, his head snapping toward the house.

  
  
"-watch it jerkoff!" _That was, Jackson. Yeah being an asshole probably, as usual._

  
"Grrargh", _Wait, what? Was that a growl? Oh no-_

  
  
"Hey what the fuck-!" Yelling, now a -scream!

 

"Shit!" Stiles barrels through the bedroom door and makes for the stairs, just in time to see a half-shifted beta clawing up some kid near Jackson.

  
Jackson look- _oh God, too many people saw him shifted_ \- Stiles has to get the guy out of there.

 

"Hey!" Stiles yells drawing the beta's attention as he is about to slice down into the kid again. Luckily he just got his arm, and he was a beta  _and_  people can't get turned by scratch.

  
Thank God. The beta growls and turns away to run out the door.

 

"Scott!" Stiles yells, running out after the other wolf.

 

"Uh, Allison, I'm really _really_  sorry I have to go!"

 

"What? Scott?"

 

"I'm so sorry, I'll explain it later OK? Just, get home safe? Get a ride from Lydia or somebody, I'm so,  _so_  sorry!" Stiles can hear Scott explaining away as he jumps in his car and turns the engine over.

 

The other wolf is running, so they'll surely be able to catch up, "Scott! Dude hurry he's getting away!"

  
Stiles turns in time to see Scott racing out the door and running full speed toward the car. He yanks open the passenger door and dives in, slamming it behind him as Stiles takes off down the road.

 

"Where's he going?" Scott half-yells as he moves around in his seat, he grips the doorframe in anticipation as the car winds down the road after the half shifted wolf.

 

"I'm not sure, but I've got him. His scent I mean, so if we lose him we won't really lose him."

 

"What happened back there?" Scott gestures behind them, "Did someone get hurt? I smelled blood."

  
"Yeah, some guy, one of Jackson's friends. Dude, that's not even the worst part either. Jackson. Saw."

 

"What, what do you mean he saw?"

 

"He saw the werewolf dude, he saw his fangs, and claws and glowing gold _fucking_ eyes!"

  
"What! Shit, did anyone else see?"

"I don't know man. I don't- fuck. This was supposed to be a good night, no problems. You said damnit- it was gonna be awesome!" Stiles was yelling now.

"Oh man. Dude Allison's alone man! I mean at least she wasn't hurt though- wait what about the guy, Jackson's friend?"

  
"Uh, the beta scratched him, his arm was torn up pretty bad, but he'll be fine. Guy's just a beta, and even if he was an Alpha he wouldn't be turned that way. So, its fine, he'll be fine. As for Allison, I'm sure Jackson and Lydia will give her a ride home or something." Stiles waves a hand as he speeds after the scent of the wolf.

  
"He's-  the Preserve. That's where he's going!" Stiles yells at the air.

 

The beta cuts off into the Preserve as soon as its close, and Stiles pulls over his jeep and both boys hop out after the other wolf.

 

Running in the night, under the light of a _full moon_.

 

"Didn't we say we wouldn't do this?" Scott yells as they race after the wolf.

  
"Ugh, shut up Scott! We are running. Catching a werewolf right now, no time to chat about my impending death at the hands of my furious dad!"

  
He’s so dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Right? Yeah wrote it all like yesterday and today. But I'm very happy with the chapter, also it's really long and would have been longer but I cut it at around 20,000 words and moved the rest of what I wanted to write to the next chapter. Lots more of Derek's POV, explaining the night before to the Sheriff, and warding the McCall house with explanations of magic! Yay! Hope I wrote Deaton well? Calm, zen-like, and wise was what I was going for.
> 
> Also, the party from episode one. Yeah I know, three chapters in and I'm finally done re-writing episode one. Ridiculous I know.
> 
> UPDATE: 2/1/2015 Yes I changed the magical stuff a bit, hopefully it's better. Check chapter 1 for other info on the fic changes.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild beta was stopped dead, looking around as something came whistling through the air. 
> 
> "Wha-" but Scott didn't get to finish before the scene ahead of them answered his question.
> 
> The wild beta howled as the arrow pierced his flesh, effectively pining him to a tree. No, it wasn't an arrow, but a bolt. There was no doubt in his mind now.
> 
> "Hunters."

_How had this become Stiles' life?_ Chasing after a crazy beta werewolf who totally tried to kill some people earlier, in the middle of the night, on a full moon.

 

_A fucking full moon._

 

"Stop!" Stiles shrieks grabbing Scott by the back of the shirt as he tries running past him, "I said stop, stop! Scott seriously, uh," he grunts pulling them both behind a tree, ushering Scott to stay still.

 

"What? Why? Dude he's gonna get away! And why are you whispering?" Scott looks at him, his beta eyes gleaming under the light of the moon.

 

"Dude, shhh!" Stiles whispers hurriedly throwing his finger to his lips in a gesture for silence.

 

"OK, OK." Scott shrugs off Stiles' grabbing hands and relaxes his body against the tree, staring between the crook and into the clearing ahead.

 

 _I know I heard someone, or something_ , Stiles thinks, sniffing the air and focusing his hearing.

 

 _Click_.

 

"Shit!" Stiles whispers, as he hears another click this time followed by a whirring sound.

 

The wild beta is stopped dead, looking around as something comes whistling through the air.

 

"Wha-" but Scott didn't get to finish before the scene ahead of them answered his question.

 

The wild beta howls as the arrow pierces his flesh, effectively pining him to a tree. No, it wasn't an arrow, but a bolt. There was no doubt in his mind now.

 

"Hunters."

 

"Shit," Scott whispers gluing his eyes to the howling beta. Scott moves and Stiles grabs his shirt sleeve.

 "Stop, what are you crazy!?" Stiles whispers angrily, "Stay here Scott."

 

"But, Stiles, we saved him before, we need to- he only hurt that guy back there because he was scared and out of control. It's not like that damn alpha taught him how to control the shift, or even told him what he  _was_  after he bit him!"

 

"I know, I know Scott. Calm down man, just listen!" Stiles rushes to say, "Scott, I can't let you go out there. If they get closer or try to kill him, then we howl or roar or something to scare them off."

 

Stiles winces internally, lying to his beta isn’t something he wants to do, but if it comes down to it he’d protect Scott over the kid. Scott and Stiles needed to keep themselves a secret from the hunters for now, if they’re rogue then Stiles was not going to risk the life  _and_  identity of his beta to save some stranger.

Fellow wolf or not. Scott wouldn't understand that though, he was too heroic and good to just sit back and watch that kid get skewered by bolts.

 

Scott gives him a skeptical look, and Stiles glares, "What? It worked on an Alpha, you don't think it'll work on a bunch of humans?"

 

Scott huffs, "Fine, OK just, if they get closer then we-"

 

"Shhh" Stiles motions for Scott to listen. The hunters were moving. 

 

"Should we grab him?" The hunter to the right of the middle guy says. Stiles glares at the men, it seemed like the two in the back were following the one in the middle.

 

"Screw that, let's just cut him in half, be done with it." One of them grunts moving forward, forcing a low growl out of Scott and Stiles places a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 

"No," The middle man says gruffly lifting his hand to stop them, "We follow the code." The angry guy grunts loudly, obviously not happy unless he's gutting some poor innocent kid.

 

_Yep, I hate that guy._

 

"That doesn't mean we can't question him. We need to know where the rogue wolf is, and I’m sure he knows." The middle guy says before walking into the light of the overhead moon, and Stiles stills waiting for his face to be revealed.

 

He's tall and slender, but well built. Maybe late thirties, early forties with short cropped brown hair and cold blue, piercing eyes; he's pretty fair skinned too with some stubble.

 

He walks with controlled movement, a confidence that chills Stiles. He knows exactly what he's doing, and he's enjoying his work. Scott fidgets next to him, growling every so often, and Stiles goes back to place a hand firmly on his shoulder for comfort.

 

"So, we're taking him?" The small guy, the one who spoke first, asks.

 

"No." States the middle man.

 

"Argent?"

 

Stiles stills and stares at the one called Argent. That's Argent.  _The_ Argent?

 

"Shit, he's uh…" Stiles mumbles.

 

"Argent? Hey that's-"

 

"Shh!" Stiles puts a hand to Scott's mouth and pushes his head back toward the clearing, urging him to pay attention. Stiles tries his hardest to calm his heart as he drops his hand from Scott and grabs his shoulder again.

 

"I said, we follow the code. You have a problem with that Carter?"

 

Alright, Argent is the leader that's fairly obvious; Stiles knows all the families in The Hunter Council and the Argents are among the most respected and powerful of them. Carter is the smaller guy, possibly less evil, than the other one who remains nameless. Stiles nods to himself, _information gathering is key, everyone smart knows that knowledge is power_ , Stiles smirks.

 

 _Stop it, now is not the time. Pay attention_. 

 

"No, uh no sir. I just wondered how we interrogate the kid without taking him somewhere?"

 

"Oh come on," the third guy groans, "You have a baton idiot, use it!" The guy pulls out a black plastic looking stick and flings it downward, successfully extending it.

 

"Is that what I think it is?" Scott points, snapping his head toward Stiles then back to the clearing again.

The hunter clicks a button on the handle of the baton and Scott's question is answered.

 

"Yeah," Stiles admits looking at the now fully powered baton, electricity buzzing and cracking around the shaft of the weapon.

 

"Keene, put that away you're going to scare the kid."

 

"I'm gonna scare him? You're kidding right?" Argent turns toward  _Keene_ and stares at him silently, "You put a bolt through his arm Chris! And I'm gonna scare him?" The guy scoffs.

 

Stiles hates himself for this but, "He's got a point."

 

"Yeah, but still, he can't electrocute him. I mean he'll heal from the bolt, but dude-"

 

"Yeah I know, electricity and werewolves go together like eggs on the sidewalk in 100 degree weather, but he'd heal from it. Eventually." Stiles waves a hand to quiet Scott.

 

He's started fidgeting again, but so is Stiles so he can't complain.

 

"Yes Keene, but I did it to stop him from running. You, on the other hand want to torture the kid because he's a werewolf. I'd prefer a conversation over torture," Argent turns his gaze to the young beta, "I have a feeling he'd agree-"

 

But he didn't get his answer, because the beta suddenly rips the bolt from his arm and _runs away_.

"Woah!" Scott nearly shouts, throwing a hand over his mouth.

 

"Fuck, get him!" Keene yells, running after the beta and pushing Carter to go with him.

 

Argent takes a sudden, vigilant look around the forest; his eyes going right over the spot Stiles and Scott are hiding. The werewolves still, waiting for Argent to call back his guys.

 

"He's leaving…" Stiles whispers watching Argent turn away and jog toward the path the other hunters took.

 

"Great, but he's going after the guy! We have to follow them!" Scott goes to run, but Stiles has a firm grip on his arm.

 

"No Scott. We can't. What did I  _just say_?"

 

"But Stiles-!"

 

"Scott." Stiles glares him into silence, "Listen, just, I can't risk you. I can't let those hunters know I'm an Alpha, and I really  _really_  can't let you be found out either. Argent follows the code, but the other two? I'm not so sure." Stiles glares after the hunters, watching as their backs disappear into the darkness ahead. "Look, I get it, you wanna be all heroic and save the poor guy, but he's better off being chased by hunters than the Alpha who bit him. They won't kill him, Argent wouldn't let that happen."

 

"Are you sure?" Scott huffs out still looking like he wants to get up and run after them.

 

"I'm  _sure_  that they'll find out the rogue is an Alpha sooner or later, and I don't want them thinking I'm him. The fewer werewolves they know about in this town the better, at least until we know more about them."

 

Scott thinks about it for a minute and then slumps down, Stiles lets him arm go and they start walking back toward the road.

 

\--

 

 "So, Argent? He seemed like the leader right?"

 

"Yeah definitely.”

 

“Uh- what do you know about him, and their family?”

 

“My dad met Gerard once, that guy’s dad-“ Stiles tosses a thumb toward their backs, “But other than that I only know secondhand information. The Hale’s had history with the Argent’s I know that, but I have no idea what kind of history. Argent, Christophe is his first name I think, he’s strong, determined a veteran hunter, lucky for us he actually follows the code; so he shouldn’t be a real problem for us. From what I've heard, he can be pretty ruthless though; with the guilty anyway.”

 

“What? You don’t call what just happened a problem? He almost captured that wolf-!”

 

“Calm down Scott.” Stiles pats his beta’s shoulder, “You heard him, he said he wanted to talk to him. I believe he meant that, and really he’s just trying to find the alpha just like us-“ Scott looks agitated, “Look,  I’m not making excuses for his way of going about it though. He shouldn’t have gone after the wolf like that- the code, our treaty with the hunters says that’s _my_ job not his. I’m gonna have to have a talk with him for that.”

 

Scott actually whines, “When exactly? Do I have to be there too?”

 

“You don’t have to be there, but he’ll probably want to meet my beta- my only beta…why? Why are you fidgeting and whining, what the hell?” Stiles screws up his face, watching Scott tense up at his question.

“What else do you know about the Argents?” Scott asks quietly, avoiding Stiles’ gaze.

 

“Well- uh, Christophe Argent is the head of the male side of the family, a patriarch they call them; Victoria is his wife, the matriarch and true leader of the Argents. The name _Argent_ literally means ‘silver ‘in French, and their family goes back hundreds of years. They’re wealthy, aristocratic and powerful. Every head of the family has had their own specialty in hunting, you know- race wise, but Chris Argent is a _werewolf_ hunter through and through. His dad, wife, and even his sister I’ve heard, are the same. I don’t know much about Victoria Argent or Kate, Argent’s sister, other than their both great hunters and pretty ruthless too.” Stiles takes a breath.

 

 “I’m not sure if Chris and Victoria have any kids, but they’d probably be hunters too, or will be soon enough. I know Gerard Argent is very bigoted, he comes off peaceful, but he’ll super manipulative from what I’ve heard from Deucalion. He can’t be trusted. But- the matriarch, Victoria seems to be loyal to the code, and I know her husband is too, so hopefully they can be reasoned with.”

 

“You think so? That their good people?”

 

“We’ll see. I’ll get a meeting set in a few days, after I talk to Deucalion. I want to know why the Argent’s are here and no one told me about it.” Stiles gripes, “Seriously did they forget I was here or something?”

 

“So Stiles- Uh don’t be mad OK?”

 

“Yeah I know, maybe they just got here early and Deucalion hasn’t been able to reach me or something? I’m sure he’s not intentionally ignoring me or anything. I’m just being paranoid right?”

 

“No- I mean yes- just listen OK?” Scott stops suddenly and Stiles stops with him, his beta looks at the ground and takes a breath before meeting his eyes, “I have to tell you something.”

 

“What? Oh god, what?” Stiles starts getting anxious, Scott’s frowning and looking regretful and now he’s really worried.

 

"Oh man this isn't good." Scott winces, frowning pathetically, “OK I just have to tell you and I don’t know-"Allison, her last name is…Argent.”

  
“Why? Seriously? Ahh, oh my god…" Stiles flails uselessly.

 

Scott slumps in on himself, “I’m sorry, I just- sorry.”

 

"Oh my god- alright it’s OK. It’s fine. I really hope Argent doesn’t know- or maybe I wish he did so I wouldn’t have to tell him…wait is Allison a hunter?”

 

“Uh- I don’t know?” Scott looks surprised like the thought hadn’t occurred to him.”

 

“Well, I’ll ask the Argent’s when we meet. If she’s there at the meeting, I’ll have my answer. I wonder how he feels about interspecies relationships involving his daughter?” Stiles smirks at his beta.

 

“Stiles!” Scott groans in return.

 

“OK, calm down, I’m only kidding. Though you should probably slow down with the dating stuff with her for now-“, Scott frowns hopelessly, “I’m not saying you can’t stop dating, just- don’t get too close to her just yet, in case the Argents aren’t happy with the thought of their daughter dating a werewolf. OK?”

“I understand.  I don’t want them to try and kill us because of me.” Scott nods in understanding.

 

“Exactly. So take it slow with Allison, at least until I can get a meeting and discuss-everything with the hunters.”

 

Scott nods, “OK, I promise.”

 

"Good."

 

 --

 

It takes them another ten minutes,  _at least_ , to get back to the jeep, and they are  _not_ clean when they get there.

 

"Look at us- oh man Allison!" Scott exclaims as he runs to the jeep and dives in. "Come on! Hurry up, we have to get back to the party!"

 

"I'm coming, geez, calm your furry self-down. Wait," He stops, "Did you just  _order_ your alpha to do something?" Scott stills in fear and Stiles just smirks at him.

 

"Dude,  _not_  funny," Scott glares, "I have to know if Allison is still at the party!"

 

"Alright, alright." Stiles says hoping in the car and driving back to Lydia's.

 

\--

 

"Shit!"

 

 _Shit is right, there's totally an ambulance and some cop cars and_ -"Fuck" Stiles breathes.

"What? Why are  _you_  freaking out?"

 

"Well, look." Stiles points to the stern looking cop with the Sheriffs badge pinned to his jacket; his father would not be happy he didn’t text or call or anything he should have done _. I am so getting yelled at._

 

“That patrol car around the corner must have seen us chase that kid and called my dad.”

 

"Your dad, oh man." Scott winces in sympathy.

 

"Yeah." Stiles sighs, "Let's get this over with." He hops out of the driver's side, "Stay here," he points to Scott after he rounds the car. Scott doesn't move but raises a brow, "Just stay, I'll deal with this. Text Allison, see where she is, if she's OK."

 

Scott goes wide-eyed, "Good idea! I'll stay in the car then."

 

"Good puppy."

 

“Will you stop calling me that?” Scott yells. Stiles smirks as he walks toward the Martin house.

 

\--

 

The Martin's yard is a mess, and Stiles isn't referencing the trash or beer bottles littering the yard.

 

 _Well, not just them_.

 

There are two cop cars, four deputies, his _dad_ , and an ambulance. Stiles passes it on his way over to his father, and partially stops to peer inside from a few feet away; the kid the beta attacked is inside laying on a gurney, his arm covered in bandages, but he looks alright. _Definitely not dead from massive blood loss or anything, so, at least there's that._

 

Stiles' eyes hone in on the blood stains near the front door, then nods choking out the stale air; he’s about to investigate the stains when he sees her. The strawberry blonde angel. Lydia.

 

_Actually, probably not angel. Goddess is better, sounds more like her. Because a goddess can be dangerous, ruthless even, right? And Lydia? Is totally, both of those things. Focus, you have a grounding-for-the-rest-of-your-life-punishment to get too._

 

 _What’s the rush?_ Stiles thinks, but his damn legs betray him by continuing towards the Sheriff, and Lydia. Jackson is nearest the front door, looking for all intents and purposes like he wants to hurl; looking at the freshly spilt glistening crimson blood of a friend all over your girlfriend’s floor? That'd make Stiles want to hurl too.

 

Plus, he's pretty sure Jackson saw something he could in no way shape or form, explain.

 

So, even though he's totally a douche, Stiles can feel for him. Stiles can maybe, hazard a bit of sympathy for the guy, in this moment. _This once in a lifetime moment that will never, ever occur again._

 

 _Minuscule amount of sympathy really._  

 

He takes a deep breath as he reaches the grass closest to Lydia and his dad; Lydia looks a little scared, but pretty damn in control all things considered.

 

 _Was she-was she next to Jackson when it happened?_ Stiles’ heart skips a beat at the thought. _What if she saw the guy shift? What if she saw him?_

 

"Dude, Stiles you OK?" Scott whispers to him from the jeep, "Your heartbeat just went crazy? Just from seeing Lydia?" He can hear him snickering from there.

 

Stiles turns away slightly and whispers, "No, just what if, what if Lydia was next to Jackson, when the you know thing happened- with the growling and the blood?"

 

"Was she?" He sees Scott lurch up like he’s about to jump out of the car.

 

"Simmer down. She doesn't look- or smell terrified, but she's always hid things really well. I don't know. My dad's finishing up, I need to talk to him first."

 

"OK. Allison's OK by the way, but, when you get back I have to tell you something."

"Now is so not the time to be vague Scott! It makes me nervous."

 

"Stiles? Son, what are you doing here?" Stiles stands completely still and closes his eyes, breathing deeply before turning to face his father.

 

"Heyy, dad." Stiles feigns innocence. _It never works, seriously he should just stop trying._

 

"Stiles." His father says firmly.

 

"So, what's going on dad? All the commotion and the-" Stiles half turns to wave behind him, "the ambulance. Somebody get hurt?"

 

"Weren’t you here Stiles?"

 

"Uh…I uh was- but," Stiles rubs his neck.

 

"Stiles _was_ at the party Sheriff." _Oh my god, she saw him? Wait, does that mean she, wait did she just say his name? Wow she- also totally just threw him under the bus didn't she?_

 

_Evil woman. Goddess yes, but evil._

 

"He was, was he?" His father turns an inquisitive eye at Lydia, then a glaring one at Stiles.

 

"Uh, yes?"

 

"You don't remember where you were an hour ago?" It wasn't really a question. They both knew that, _everyon_ e knew that.

 

"I do, I was here. With Scott and Allison. It was a date for them, and I was just here for support. I told you I was coming remember, you  _said_  I could?" He didn't mock the question, just nudged.

 

He was just trying to tell his dad it was a werewolf and  _so not_  his fault and nobody died, but he couldn't since Lydia was there. Standing right there. Staring at him. _Staring at him?_

 

_Wait, what?_

 

"Yes Stiles I  _said_  you could go. What I was  _not_  aware of is that there would be alcohol and a  _mauling_  at this party." His father levels Stiles with a look. _A glare really._

 

"OK, but neither did I dad, no idea that was gonna happen. Totally not my fault. Really, I left, like- uh I-"

 

"Chased after the guy in your car? I believe McCall was with you?" Lydia folds her arms over her chest and sniffs at the air haughtily, "He left Allison here alone, by the way." Lydia states to the Sheriff, "She got home though, driven by some hot older guy."

 

Stiles stills, "What? What hot older guy?"

 

"It was uh- I was gonna tell you in the car dude," Scott whispers from the car, "It was Derek Hale."

"Derek Hale!?" Stiles yells.

 

"Derek Ha-Wait, Stiles?" Stiles’ dad asks looking thoroughly confused. _That made two of them._

 

"Dad, I have to go. I  _need_  to go, like, right now! Can you, yell at me later for- things," He glances at Lydia then at his dad, "Later. Please."

 

His father purses his lips and looks at Scott in the jeep, "Yes, go, but we  _will_ continue this. Be careful Stiles."

 

"Yeah OK, yelling in my near future, got it!"

 

Stiles races off to the jeep and hops in speeding off down the road as he yells at Scott, "Why! Why didn't you tell me before!? Dude, this is sooo important, and creepy. What if he- wait," Stiles eases off the gas, "You said she was fine?"

 

"Uh, Allison? Yeah, she's fine, and she's not mad either. She said that I have to explain what happened though. What do I say? And I don't want to lie to her!"

 

"Uh, I don’t know- tell her I had an emergency OK. Just tell her it was personal and you were sworn to secrecy. Bro-code, you can't tell her."

 

"OK, and yeah she's totally fine. Why, did you think Derek would hurt her?"

 

"I don't know man, he's an unknown element. I literally only know that he's sex on legs, totally grumpy, doesn't like to answer questions and his whole family was murdered! That's it. I want to know more, we  _need_  to know more actually, especially if he's  _not_  a friend."

 

"OK, I get it," Scott says easily after finishing his text to Allison, "Wait," he turns to Stiles, "Did you just say Derek Hale is sex-on-legs?"

 

"Uh…maybe?"

 

"Eww." Scott shivers shaking his head.

 

"Whatever, you're crazy, the man is a Greek  _God_  OK. It's ridiculous. I don't think it's possible actually, to be that good looking. He's impossible."

 

"Duuude! Stop, your burning my ears with this stuff, like melting my brain! Quit it."

 

Stiles chuckles harshly, "So, what happened with Derek and Allison then? He just, what,  _drove her home_?"

 

"Pretty much. He said he knew you and me though, like he told her we were all friends."

 

"Oh good. Really good, yes totally good-wait, friends? Why would he-oh to get her in the car, to get her to trust him. But he just drove her home he didn't hurt her or ask her questions?"

 

"No, she said she asked _him_ stuff actually, like how you met. He told her some story about how he met you after the fire, in the police station and you were like-nice to him?"

 

"What? I don’t -actually yeah I think I did meet him…I was with my dad because my mom- I was at the station. Yeah, he was totally there, I think I talked to him, maybe?" Stiles screws up his face in thought.

_Wow, he did meet him, but how the hell did Derek remember that. He remembered him?_

 

"Weird. But you aren't friends, right?"

 

"No of course not, I would have said something if we were. We talked like, once ever. I was really young, I barely remember. Then he was just gone and I never saw him again, not until the day with you in the preserve." Stiles didn't remember their talk all those years ago, but now he was really anxious to remember. "We have got to stay away from the guy until we know more." Stiles states, nodding to the road.

 

"He's a fellow wolf and he's all alone, we should be like- recruiting him dude!" Stiles only losses control of the car, marginally, "He's- I mean he's kinda older, and a little creepy, but he's a born werewolf right? That's always good for a pack."

 

"What!? Recruit him-no. Nu-uh, nope. Not happening. I want to know everything first, all my questions about the fire, why Derek's here, who killed Laura and why. All of it needs answering before we go recruiting the guy. He could be working with the Alpha for all we know!"

 

"OK, alright fine. So, I get Allison, and you get Derek then?"

 

Stiles chokes, on air. _Just air._

 

"What!? No, wait, what?"

 

"I can try to learn what I can about the hunter side of things, and you can learn about the wolves; it’ll be like a mission or something; I know you said I should stay away, but what if the Argent’s know something we don’t and they're keeping it from us intentionally. Shouldn’t we find out what it is?  Besides, I bet it’s all connected, I mean, what are the chances that Laura shows up then gets killed and then the Argent’s who show up right after?”

 

"Uh…" Stiles gets Derek. That isn't too- wait, "You're brilliant Scott!"

 

"I am?"

 

"Yes! Oh my god, yes, they  _are_  all connected. Have to be, I remember now, Deaton said something a month ago, maybe more," Stiles readjusts himself in his car seat and flails one of his hands, "There was this deer, Deaton told me about. Animal control found a dead deer after an anonymous tip came in, which Deaton thought was suspicious; even more so when he saw the deer."

 

"What was wrong with it?"

 

"Well for starters it was dead," Scott scoffs, "But! It also had a  _spiral_  carved in its side."

 

"Wait, a spiral? Like a  _spiral_ , does that mean what I think it means?" Scott asks staring at Stiles.

 

"If you think it means a werewolf who seeks revenge, then yes. It's our symbol for a vendetta. That could be Derek or Laura right? Their entire family was murdered, I mean a lot of people who know the case, including me and dad think so, but it was never proven," Stiles drops a hand, "Dad thinks there are some rats in the walls around the town." He glances at Scott who is raising a brow, "Some people who took bribes."

 

"Oh, I get it. So, Derek or Laura made the spiral on the deer? Why?"

 

"No I mean, I meant, the vendetta. That made sense because they're the only wolves from this town that I know of who might want to seek revenge for their family. But I know they didn't do the deer thing."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"It was months before her and Derek came back to town, and neither of them were in town at the time. I would have known if they were. Then there's the whole, Laura came to town, then almost immediately she gets murdered. Not a coincidence." Stiles shakes his head, cementing his words, "She was lured here to be killed I think, and I'm not sure why or by who, but I'd guess hunters. My dad and I figure hunters killed the Hale pack too, but like I said, can't be proven."

 

"You really think hunters killed the whole pack?" Scott shakes his head in disbelief, "So, how many werewolves was that anyway?"

 

"Eleven," Stiles answers instantly, "And some of those people, were  _human_  Scott. There was a kid, and a baby in the house. A fucking  _baby_." Stiles shudders with disgust. How anyone could do that, was beyond him.

 

"A baby." Scott chokes up on the word before shaking his head, "We have to find the killer! They probably killed Laura too."

 

"Maybe." Stiles tosses a hand, “We don't know anything yet, nothing real anyway." Stiles sighs as he pulls onto his street, he slowly stops the car in the driveway and looks at Scott, "Tomorrow we find Laura's body. And I’ll set up a meeting with the Argent’s in a few days. Look I like your plan and I agree we need to know more, but I need you safe. Stay away from Allison’s house, don’t get too close to her either. You can hang out, but- just keep an emotional distance OK?”

 

Scott nods, "Yeah, OK."

 

“OK. As for Derek- we stay away from him too. We need to know more, but I don’t trust him. We don’t know who’s side he’s on, he might be in on this with whoever killed his sister for all we know. So stay away from him too.”

 

Scott nods again, “So what about tonight then? What do we do?”

 

"Tonight? Homework dude."

 

"What? Man, really? It's Friday though."

"I don't care, we have shit to do tomorrow, and I have stuff for Sunday planned, so we do it together, tonight or not at all."

 

"Is not at all an actual option or-?"

 

"Scott!"

 

They both chuckle, "OK OK, tonight then." Scott agrees.

 

"Alright, come on, eugh," Stiles says as Scott lifts his arm to scratch at his ear, "Dude, we need to shower first, you especially. You get the first shower, and I'll find us something to eat."

 

Scott takes a sniff around himself and chokes it back out, "Ugh, yeah you’re totally right."

 

\----

 

_This is dangerous, but I have to do it._

 

He was just a beta, and pissing off the Alpha of Beacon Hills by stalking his betas was probably a very stupid idea. But, he had to find Laura's killer, and the Alpha might know something about her death. He parks the Camaro in the farthest spot he can inside the school's parking lot, a spot that had a great view of the front doors.

 

Derek only had to wait a half hour for them to show, and he sat in his car the whole time, knowing it'd be far too suspicious if he stood outside the car instead. They'd notice him, and he couldn't risk them getting spooked. He had to find their Alpha.

 

 _There they are._ The dark skinned kid, Scott is his name, then the tall one. The one with the stunning eyes and enticing mole patterns- _focus_. _You can't afford to get distracted._

 

Derek shakes his head and focuses on their words as they walk past the hordes of teens exiting the school. They were chatting about meeting at Scott's place, something about wards? _Magic possibly._ Derek is actually intrigued by the idea that one of them could perform magic, it was rare that a werewolf could use magic. Or maybe it was the emissary of the pack that they were meeting? If so, then the Alpha would be there. He almost couldn't believe his luck, that they were meeting with their Alpha already.

 

Scott mentions something about a party, drawing Derek's attention.

 

"Yeah, dude just be yourself, and dress casually OK. Allison's not gonna care how you look man, I mean maybe how you smell and that your clothes are clean but-"

 

"Yeah yeah OK! Just be myself." Scot hums staring down at his feet.

 

"You'll do awesome man, I know it." The tall one says, clapping a hand to Scott's shoulder.

 _This kid, Scott, he sure needed a lot of assurances. The party and something about a girl, so it's obviously a date._ After they meet the Alpha he hoped, then he wouldn't have to follow them to a teen party.

They walk on, say their goodbyes and part ways. Scott mounts his bike and the tall one gets into a blue jeep. Derek finds himself not hating his car either, which is strange considering his love for muscle cars. Derek shakes his head at himself and starts his engine.

 

Now he just has to tail them. _But which one?_

 

They both start exiting the lot in different directions and Derek finds himself following the tall one. It wasn't a choice really, more like an instinct, an instinct that had Derek worried. He felt drawn to the kid for some reason, and it couldn't just be his obvious attraction to him.

 

_He's the Alpha's second._

 

That has to be it. If anyone would lead him to the Alpha, it was this kid. Derek nods to himself as he keeps a good distance behind the jeep.  

 

\--

 

He'd parked across the street, watching intently as the young wolf hops from his car and heads inside. The house is pretty large, a two story mid-century home; it smells warm and inviting even from this distance, but also like magic Derek observes. It has been warded by a powerful magic user, that much is apparent. The Alpha must have ordered it for his betas, to protect them against other wolves.

 

Smart, but unfortunate for Derek. That meant he couldn't enter and find out anything that way. He'd have to keep tailing them until they lead him to their Alpha.

 

The tall one had told Scott he'd meet him back at his house later, after picking up someone called Deaton. Derek didn't have to wait long before the kid was back outside and heading for his jeep. He'd only gone inside to write something down and change his clothes before he was back outside.

 

Derek stares intensely at the kid after he exits the house again. He can’t help it. He notes the kid wore a lot of layers usually, but now he was wearing some fairly tight dark blue jeans that showed off his long thin legs perfectly. He has on a long white, loose fit shirt with a deep brown jacket over the top of it and Derek is disappointed when he noticed the back view of the kid is obscured by the shirt and jacket. He'd just have to imagine how good his ass looked.

 

Derek wants to slap himself for all these bad thoughts. Lusting quietly at a distance is OK for now, but he’d have to get his urges under control. The wolf couldn’t know how he felt about him; besides it was incredibly inappropriate and badly timed anyway. He had more important things to think about right now. He starts his engine after the teenager backs out of the driveway.

 

He followed him to an animal clinic, which has Derek scoffing again. _First the red hood, and now an animal clinic?_

 

He resists the urge to roll his eyes and focuses on the kid. A few minutes later he and a middle aged man appear; the man looks familiar but Derek can’t place him. 

 

The vet and the kid talk about magic as they drive, Derek trailing far enough behind them that he wouldn't be noticed. Apparently the kid was his apprentice of sorts, which was irregular, Derek thought. Usually only the Alpha of the pack knows the emissary and talks to them, but these two seemed to know each other quite well.

He follows the jeep to a house not far from the tall one's place. It is another two story, similar looking to the kid's home, but different in a few ways. Namely, Derek noticed, that the tall one had never been there before. Maybe this Scott, was new to the pack? That would explain the emissary dropping by, he was warding the house on orders from their Alpha.

 

Derek parks across the street from the house, keeping a good safe distance, and turns off his car. He doesn’t need to be closer, it wouldn't be a good idea, and besides he had a great vantage point where he was already. He wouldn't risk overstepping here, not with an Alpha.

 

_Where is he anyway?_

 

 _Their Alpha should be here_. Derek shakes his head, realizing he's missed quite a lot by getting lost in his thoughts; he listens as the emissary explains magic to Scott, and the tall one and Scott's mother,  _Melissa_  talk in the kitchen.

 

She is very direct and interrogating with her questions. The only explanation for their Alpha not being here was that the tall one was there for him. That could be why the mother was asking him so many questions about the pack. They were talking about being chased by the rogue-

 

 Derek stills and sucks in a breath. He was- _the rogue is an Alpha?_

 

He starts breathing again just in time for the tall one to start asking for a blood sample. _Why would he-oh of course, the wards._  

 

 _An alpha. That didn't- it was insane. Maybe the hunters were after it instead of Laura, and Laura just got in the way?_ If so, then the rogue was partly responsible for her death. Derek has to find him first. A rogue Alpha werewolf is incredibly dangerous, Derek grunts, he would have to watch his back more closely now.

 

 _That car._ Derek looks across the street and sees it again. He'd noticed some black SUV following him before, but it disappeared from view so he assumed he was just being too paranoid. But, here it was, now accompanied by a red SUV parked across the street from the black one.

 

He listens intently and hears someone talking, "Do you think he knows?"

 

"Maybe. Regardless, we need to know why he's been following around some teenager, so we stay on him for now."

 

"Why do you think he's doing it? Wait, maybe- you think Hale is trying to find more teens to turn, you know, for the Alpha?"

 

_The Alpha? Why would they be talking about him? Are they hunting the Beacon Hills Alpha? Unless they- they must know the rogue wolf is also an Alpha._

 

"I'm not sure if he's working with the rogue or not, we can't be sure of anything yet. But the fact that they both showed up around the same time can't be a coincidence."

 

"You don't really think he killed his sister do you? I mean, the rogue killed her right, and if he's working with him then-"

 

"I wouldn't put it past him." Derek grits his teeth at the man’s response.

 

The rogue killed Laura, they just confirmed it. But why was she cut in half? The wolf didn't do that, the hunters did. _A lure, a trap. Laura was bait for him. They really did want to end his family line_.

 

He shook himself into movement and started his car, driving away from the house. He glares into the rear view mirror, watching as the SUVs follow suit. He had to find the Alpha of Beacon Hills, but he couldn't do it with these hunters on his ass.

 

Someplace far away from the houses, but also somewhat public, that's what he needed. Derek glances behind his steering wheel at the meters. He could use some more gas.

 

\--

 

They followed him all the way to the gas station, just like he hoped they would. He had to know who they were, their faces, their names if he could. He wanted to know what family of hunters was in town, and this was the best way. It was dangerous sure, but he had no choice here. He could probably out drive them- no; it'd be pointless to do that. They'd followed him from his motel- which meant, great, that meant they could take him anytime.

 

Well, he wouldn't go down without a fight, he could promise them that.

 

Derek pulls up to the pumps and gets out of the car, walking around slowly to the other side of the Camaro and twisting off the gas cap. He gets the pump started and pours in the gas as he waits; the black SUV parks behind the Camaro, and the red one stops in front, effectively boxing him in. Two hunters exit the black SUV and walk over with smug faces stopping to lean against their car. Derek stands on the opposite side waiting for the gas to finish so he could ready himself for a fight if he needed to. His head snap over to the red SUV as he hears the car door open.

 

_Chris. Argent._

 

Derek stops himself from growling, choosing to scowl instead at the smirking face of the man as he steps completely from his car and closes the door behind him. The gas pump signals its completion and Derek pulls the hose from the car and places it slowly within its holder. He breathes in calmly before turning back to the car and twisting the gas cap back into place. 

 

"Derek Hale. What are you doing back in Beacon Hills?" Argent asks moving closer to the hood of the Camaro.

 

"I think you know." Derek states, keeping his face carefully blank.

 

Argent's mouth twitched as he smiled, "Your sister, yes I figured you'd come looking for her." He bows his head slightly before raising eyes to Derek’s.

 

"Did you kill her?" Derek asked slowly, tightening his shoulders in anticipation.

 

"No." Argent’s ice eyes are unwavering.

 

 _He wasn't lying. Damnit._ Derek's shoulders tense again before he releases them.

 

"What do you want?" Derek asks after a minute.

 

A corner of Argent's thin lips raises in a half smile, his eyes sharply peering at Derek. He sighs audibly before walking forward, rubbing a thumb on the Camaro's hood.

 

"Nice ride. Black cars though," he shakes his head, "very difficult to keep clean, I would definitely suggest more maintenance." Argent says reaching down near the pumps to grab a windshield cleaner from the bucket on the ground, "If you have something this nice, you'd want to take care of it, right?" He says as he starts cleaning the windshield.

 

 _Intimidation, that's why he's here._ Derek scoffs inwardly. _It's pointless, he has nothing left to take away, so why threaten him? He's missing something here, Argent wants something, but of course he won't just ask. He sure loved to posture._

 

"Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. And you don’t have much of that these days," he stops cleaning and swipes the stick at the ground, Derek watches as the water drips from the end and Argent turns to face him, "do you?"

 

Derek can't help the way his fist clenches as the bastard reminds him of his losses. He listens as his knuckles give a satisfying crack, audible even to the hunters’ human ears. He keeps his fist clenched for a minute as Argent's eyes wander to his hand. He lets him tense up, waiting to see if Derek will lunge for his throat. He won't, he can't risk it. Three hunters, one a veteran at hunting his kind; no, he just wanted to let them sweat for a minute.

 

Derek breathes out, unclenching his fist and relaxing his fingers.

 

Argent gives a quick nod, "There we go," he says placing the sponge stick back in the bucket, turning back to the car, "You can actually look through your windshield now." He smiles gesturing at the car. He turns back to face Derek, his face blank, "See how it makes everything so much clearer?" He keeps eyes contact as he turns back toward his car.

 

Derek grimaces at the man’s back, swallowing his hate and watching as Argent steps back into his car; the smallest hunter gets into the passenger’s seat of the other car, but the big one has a sinister smile plastered on his face.

 

He steps toward Derek’s car and grins haughtily, “I’d watch my back if I were you Hale. Argent can’t be around all the time to protect you.”  

 

The other hunter scowls before getting into his own car; he backs up letting Argent exit before them, trailing closely after.

 

Derek shakes off his anger and gets into his car; he can’t just follow the boys like he was going to originally, so he'd have to follow their scents instead.

 

\-- 

 

Trailing after their scents wasn’t hard, especially since Derek had made a point of getting a good lock on them at the school. Scott was a mix of grass and nuts, strong but not nearly as strong as the other boy. The alpha’s second was- strong smelling, but bitter like buried anger and power. It was hard to describe, but Derek had smelled it before. _Maybe the young wolf is a Spark after all?_

 

He follows their scents to a house in the richer part of town, but they aren’t there anymore, so he moves on down the street.

 

Two blocks later and he finds them.

 

The party is raving as he arrived, dozens of cars and teens all over. He parks around the corner, just out of sight and circles around to the back of the house, entering through a gate in the backyard.

 

\--

 

It doesn’t take long to find Scott; he’s dancing with some dark haired girl. _Allison?_ _The wolves had talked about this date earlier, but where was the taller one?_ Derek walks further into the yard standing near a fire pit and taking a long sniff around the house, but he’s interrupted by growling. Derek opens his eyes and focuses on Scott.  


_It’s a full moon tonight, maybe he's lost control?_

 

But Derek can see the surprise on Scott’s face; he follows the teen’s gaze and sees the other beta. The tall boy is upstairs looking down through the window at Scott, but he turns away quickly and Derek hears him run down the stairs to yell at someone. Derek moves forward but stops mid-step, remembering why he’s here.

 

_I can’t interfere. I have to find the Alpha, not piss him off._

 

There’s yelling inside the house and a few girls are screaming but the tall boy's voice rings out over the rest as he yells Scott's name. Scott turns to Allison and tells her he’s sorry, but he has to leave. He mentions something about her getting home safely by getting a ride from Lydia or Jackson. Derek files away the names for later, whatever he could find out about these two betas, the better.

 

The third wolf, or at least he assumes it was a wolf, was now running out of the house, the tall boy chasing after him. Derek sighs inwardly, he really needed to find out his name.

 

Scott storms into the house and is outside in seconds, the tall boy yelling at him to hurry as he starts his car. Allison is left in the dust, and people were still yelling around her. She looks lost and a little afraid. This might be his chance to learn what he could about the betas.

 

Derek carefully follows her as she walks toward the front of the house to talk to the kids at the center of the commotion. Lydia must have been the red-head, her friend; _Jackson_ was apparently the one who looked horrified as he stared at the blood on the ground. Lydia was calling the police as Allison crouches down to help the guy who'd been clawed up by the wild beta.

 

_The wolves are long gone._

 

Derek hides himself behind the crowds of worried teens to observe the teens related to the betas. Most of the other kids disperse quickly as the police sirens ring out nearby, and Derek realizes he shouldn't be there. _A grown man attending a party full of underage kids?_ _I need to leave._

 

_But not without the girl._

 

"Yeah Scott's gone, but he and Stiles drove me, I don't- I can't leave." Allison says to Lydia.

 

"Stilinski drove you?" Lydia sounds curious.

 

 _Stilinski, that means he's- the Sheriff's son?_ Derek stills for a second before honing in on Allison; she’s standing now, cradling her cell phone, her hands trembling slightly. She’s hovering near Lydia who’s crouched down near the injured kid, an arm around his shoulder as she puts pressure on the wound.

She’s scared, but surprisingly cool under the circumstances. Derek nods in approval as he walks forward; Lydia was about to say something but stops abruptly as she notices him.

 

"Allison?" Derek grabs the dark haired girl's attention.

 

"Uh, yes?"

 

"Hi, I'm a friend of Scott's, he texted me, told me to drive you home." Derek smiles, trying to be charming. He knows it isn’t his strong suit, but she needs to get home and he has a car. He hopes that it’s enough.

 

"Um," She shrugs a bit before shying toward Lydia.

 

"I'd drive you, but it's my party, so I have to stay and talk to the police. Jackson is totally useless right now too, so," she nods to Jackson who is still in shock standing by the door, "You  _can_  just wait here, call your parents instead?" Lydia suggests.

 

"No, no, um I don't want them to know about this. I can just- I'll be fine." She looks warily at Derek, "You're a friend of Scott's?" She sounds disbelieving.

 

"Actually," Derek has to be reassuring, "I'm Stiles' friend, but he introduced me to Scott the other day."

 _Stiles_. Now he knew his name.

 

He smiles at Allison, not showing any teeth. He wasn't very good at smiling, but hopefully it'd work.

"Oh, Stiles? OK, well uh, sure. Um, I'll just go with him." She says looking back at Lydia, who shrugs and orders Allison to call her later.

 

"My car's down the street, let me go get it and I'll meet you out front." Derek gestures to the door and nods to Allison.

 

"Sure, OK." She says nodding and snapping her mouth closed in anxiety.

 

Getting into a car with a stranger would make anyone anxious. _I have to be sure not to do anything to scare her off_.

 

\--

 

"So," Allison says, buckling her seatbelt and adjusting herself in the car. Derek was already situated and trying to stay calm as he turns over the engine.

 

"Yeah?" Derek asks, trying his best to sound casual.

 

"Uh, I just- how do you know Stiles exactly?" She laughs nervously and smiles sweetly, "I mean if it's OK to ask you that."

 

"It's fine." _Something believable, maybe embarrassing? That'd calm her down; see you as a normal guy and not some creepy stranger._ "I'm Derek, Derek Hale. I don't know if you know about the fire or not?"

He peers over and Allison looks intensely curious as she shakes her head. Derek swallows and turns back to the road, driving toward the directions Allison had given him.

 

"My family all died in a fire six years ago," Allison sucks in a sharp breath, "I-I met the Sheriff that day, and Stiles was just a kid then. He was at the station when I went back there with my sister to make a statement about the fire. He was nice to me, Stiles."

 

The name tasted sweet as it rolled off Derek's tongue, and he couldn't help himself from smiling at the memory. It wasn't completely false, so hopefully it was believable.

 

"Oh, so you've been friends since?"

 

"I left, but now that I'm back we've been hanging out. Scott seems to be his best friend now, so he introduced us."

 

"And, what do you think about Scott?" Allison preens, obviously interested in whatever Derek could tell her.

 

_Great, that means she knows about as much as he did about the betas._

 

"He's a good guy. Honestly I don't know much yet, but I can tell he's good- kind." Derek answers.

He can tell the kid was alright, but he didn't really know anything about him. He had to know more about them both, he needed to find someone who knew them.

 

"Yeah, he is." Allison says looking away and smiling out the window.

 

Derek drops her off, and she says her thanks. He tries to look nice as he says it wasn't a big deal.

She was a waste of his time. _This whole damn trip was wasted_. Now he has hunters after him, and he still knew nothing about the boys. Lydia and Jackson didn't seem to be friends of theirs either, so there wasn't any point in meeting them. He had to figure it out. Derek grimaces as he realizes what he has to do. He had to follow him, it was the only way.

 

Stiles was his best chance at getting to the Alpha. 

 

\---- 

 

Scott is excited about today. Finding a dead body was gross sure, but he could help out a police investigation and he'd never been able to use his werewolf abilities to help anyone before. He's always had to hide it from everyone, because his former alpha never let him do anything else. He was too young, too inexperienced he said.

 

Stiles, he’s different, he actually urges him to use his abilities, he asks for his help, and the fact Stiles has no idea it even matters to Scott is the best part. He just assumes this is how it should be, that they should be out in the early morning hours on a Saturday scouring the woods for a dead body.

Yeah, Scott could get used to this. _Not the dead bodies_! _But everything else._

 

Scott nods to himself as he hops out of the jeep after Stiles. He walks around to the front to meet him, near the sign to the Preserve. The morning has been chilly so far, but as Scott peers around he notices the path ahead of them looks warm and inviting.

 

"Alright, texted the dad and the-Melissa?" He looks over at Scott a finger pointed at his phone.

"Oh, yeah I did it on the ride over. She knows where we are, why we're here all of it."

 

"Good. Man, could you imagine if they had no clue about us? If we had to hide it all. Dude, that would just suck. I couldn't have survived this without my dad." Stiles chuckles as he tucks his phone away.

"Yeah me neither. My mom is so supportive, scared at first, but she's cool now." Scott follows his alpha as they move a few steps forward. Stiles stops dead and spins around to him.

 

"I just had a great idea!"

 

"What?"

 

"OK, well, we're still new to this whole Alpha-Beta dynamic right, just me and you and you’re only a year old here, so-"

 

"Hey, I'm not a baby or anything."

 

Stiles just waves his hand around before continuing, "So, this will be a test for you pup." Stiles grins then falters, "Actually pup sounds wrong doesn't it? I don't like it, no-no it's just puppy, that sounds _right_."

"No, it doesn't. They both sound bad to me. Scott, that's what you should call me, or beta or something that sounds cooler. Puppy is just-"

 

"Perfect for you dude!" Stiles interrupts patting Scott's shoulder and Scott rolls his eyes and smiles helplessly.

 

"So, a test? For what exactly?"

 

"OK, so you got a good whiff of the body the other night, right?" Stiles pauses to wait for Scott to nod, "Right, good, so did I. My awesome nose has already told me what direction to go in, so I'll know if we're going the wrong way or the right one. Your job, your _test_ , is to follow the scent and lead us to it." Stiles finished with a flourish of his hands and a grin.

 

"OK, that sounds easy enough. I don't have the scent right now, but give me a minute." He walks a few steps into the preserve and he can hear Stiles' every step behind him as he focuses his senses.

 

He closes his eyes and breathes in deep, releasing his breath slowly, then starts sniffing the air carefully as he moves his head in every direction. He can smell animals, trees, bushes, a lot of things he wishes he didn't smell, and some dead things. He hones in on them and searches for the body he smelled the other night.

 

Laura Hale had to be around here somewhere. She'd be much further in surely, but the scent of her entering the preserve when she was alive must still be there. If Scott could find that and follow it to where she died, then he'd pick up her dead body's trail.

 

"Got it!" Scott points forward and spins back to Stiles.

 

Stiles' face looks hard and concentrated before he suddenly breaks into a grin, "Great job Scott!" He claps his shoulder as he passes him and stops to look back, "Lead the way."

 

"Oh right!" He rushes forward and starts walking in haste, following a trail he can only smell. Before long their back in the same clearing, the one where the guy was attacked by the other alpha.

 

"So she died here?" Scott whispers.

 

Scott scents the area searching for the new scent, or the old one depending on how you look at it. He shakes his head and sniffs the air again. The stale blood enters his nose and he crouches down to the spot Laura's body was.

 

"Here, she was right here the night we saw the alpha.”

 

Stiles moves toward him, a foot from the spot she used to lay. He sniffs the air lightly and stares at the ground; the dried blood is mixed in with the dirt, any passerby wouldn't think anything of it, but the smell is still strong to Scott.

 

"Look," Stiles points trailing his finger over the air in a line, "Drag marks. She was moved."

 

"Yeah we knew that though, didn't we?" Scott looks up, generally confused.

 

"Yeah, but, I swear I saw those before. I saw them that night."

 

"You mean she was moved twice?"

 

"Maybe." Stiles retreats a bit and turns away crossing his arms, "We need to find the original spot, just to be sure…" Stiles trails off. Scott stands up and looks at him.

 

"But I thought she died _here_?"

 

"No, she didn't. I don't blame your nose for not picking it up though. Your former alpha taught you well, but you are still pretty new to this, so it's not surprising you couldn't tell. " Stiles smiles at him and he can't help but feel reassured.

He didn't mess up the test. Scott smiles back and starts sniffing the air again trying his best to pick up the older trail, the first trail, right after Laura got to the preserve. _Where did she go first?_

 

"OK, I got it. Come on." Scott walks off quickly and starts jogging soon after. They had some ground to cover still.

 

"This the place?" Stiles says halting after Scott, “You’re sure?”

 

They'd entered a more enclosed clearing with a large broken tree in the middle. It was stained red in the middle where it lay on the ground.

 

“Definitely, I’m sure.”

 

"Pretty off the beaten track." He was right, it was pretty far from the trails, deep in the preserve.

"Am I right?"

 

"Yep, look." Stiles points and nods his head before them. Sure enough, there are drag marks leading to behind them.

 

It's barely visible to the naked eye now, but there are half a dozen human and animal tracks all over the place, so it's no surprise to Scott that the scenes been trampled.

 

"Cops foot prints right?" Scott says walking forward and pointing to the tracks.

 

"Yeah, they found the lower half of the body here." He sniffs the air, "She definitely died here. Bleed to death before she could heal."

 

"Man…" Scott can't help wincing at the idea of being all alone out in the darkness bleeding to death. His pack nowhere to be found, no one can help him and he's totally powerless, “Why didn’t she heal?

"Cut deep enough and we bleed out before we can. I can imagine how helpless she must have felt, probably for the first time in her life…" Stiles trails off again looking a little lost in thought.

 

"Hey, Stiles?"

 

"What- yeah?" Stiles shakes his head and looks up.

 

"You- you OK?"

 

"Yeah dude, fine." Stiles smiles.

 

"OK, well good. Um, did you want to head back to the spot with the drag marks, or?"

 

"Actually we should scent the area, like really well, make sure to get a good lock on the killer."

 

"Yeah, good idea." Scott walks to the opposite side of the tree stump near them, the spot where Laura died. "I'll take over here?"

 

"Sure. Get to work then, I got this side." Stiles states as he makes his way opposite the clearing.

It takes a lot longer than Scott would have thought, but they find the scent. The smell is really strong too which is why Scott thought it'd be easier to find, but Stiles explains that the cops’ scents are mixed all over the area so it's harder to pinpoint one scent out of all of the lingering smells of everyone else.

 

"Before we talk about the Alpha scent, I've got to know what that one is." Scott points down at a track on the ground and sniffs hard at it.

 

"Coyote, pack of 'em I think. You've never smelled coyote before?"

 

"Uh-uh." Scott shakes his head.

 

"Well, lots of them around here. No wolves though. Well, just werewolves." Stiles grins flashing his red eyes. Scott chuckles and nods at the log where Laura died, before walking over.

 

"I saw you over here, like kneeling and leaning in really close. What did you get?"

 

"Nope, you first beta-mine. You did say you found the alpha scent too?" Scott smiles and turns toward the path they entered from.

 

"Here," He points and sniffs the air again, "Right there, it gets kind of lost in the other smell, some officer I think, but it's there."

 

"Yeah, I got it." Stiles says sniffing at the air.

 

"OK, so it's him right? He killed Laura Hale?"

 

"All things point to it right now, yeah. Which means Derek didn't do it; I don't smell him here at all."

 

"Yeah me neither. So?" Scott nods his head toward the log again, staring at the dried blood seeping into the broken tree.

 

"Right, yeah- my find. Come on over here." Stiles says walking over and taking up a crouched position as close to the log as he can. "I scented the hell out of Laura, right here- then," he stands and walks a few feet past Scott, to stand directly in front of the log, "Here he is. He stood here and just watched her bleed out."

 

Scott screws up his face in disgust, "Sick bastard."

 

"Yeah." Stiles nods.

 

"OK, now we head back right?"

 

"To the clearing she was moved in yeah, you pick up the scent of Laura there and we follow it to wherever she was moved to."

 

\--

 

It didn't take long at all to get back to the clearing, Scott almost knew the path by heart by now. He stopped near the drag marks and leaned down to sniff the air there, before standing fully and turning his head toward a darker looking path to their right, further into the woods. The path was shaded by thick trees and the ground littered in fallen leaves. It was all very forbidding, even in the light of the morning sun.

 

Scott sucks in a breath, "There, whoever took the body went that way."

 

"Alright, lead the way."

 

Scott nods to Stiles and trudges off slowly in the direction of the scent. Whoever took her away was soaked in her scent, drenched in her blood probably, and Scott couldn't discern their scent from Laura's because of it. He felt a shudder down his spine as the light of the morning disappeared behind the thicket of trees around them. The path was looming before them as they walked on. He wasn't scared exactly, just worried, but with his alpha at his back, he could feel safe, and he was ready for a fight if it came to it.

 

"Of course…" Stiles scoffs behind him, and Scott twists his body to look at him as they walk.

 

"What?"

 

Stiles wordlessly points behind Scott, and he turns to see it. It takes him a second since he has to peek behind some trees and focus his animal eyes to see that far, but there it is.

 

_A big old house?_

 

Scott shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders at Stiles, "Dude, it's the old Hale house."

 

Scott spins back toward the house and stares hard at it his mouth dropping open, "Really? That's the house? Wow, it looks so-"

 

"Shitty?" Yeah." Stiles breathes out as he rolls his eyes.

 

"So that means she's there? But- Derek!"

 

"Yep."

 

"So he took her body that night and what, put it in the house?"

 

"I'd guess he buried her actually, that's what I'd do." Stiles shrugs.

 

"Oh. So what do we do then?"

 

"Get closer, find out where exactly she is and tip off my dad about it. He'll know what to do."

 

Stiles walks past Scott and gestures him to follow. Scott obeys easily and jogs after him.

 

As they near the house Scott almost chokes on the scent of burnt- _everything_. It's terrible. The wood is rotten, everything is charred and broken, it's a wonder the house is even still standing. It can't be habitable that's for sure. Something occurs to Scott and he looks to Stiles back as they continue to the edge of the woods.

 

"Do you think Derek is- living here?" Scott asks as they stop at the tree line.

 

"I don’t know, but, he's not here right now. No car and he’s not in the house or near it. We're good." Stiles nods to him and heads forward, leaving the cover of the trees behind. 

 

A large space ahead of them is devoid of trees, leaving a great deal of open space between the house and the forest. Scott doesn't like all that open space, it feels dangerous and he can't help but feel like he's trespassing here. He looks around the forest, seeing a large dirt road to the right leading away from the forest toward the town. If Derek comes back while they're here, that's where he'll come from.

 

The house itself is quite large, Scott notices, as he moves around to face the front of it. The door is closed tight and the house is quiet. He knew Stiles was right, that Derek wasn't here, but he wanted to make sure. He's trespassing, he knows they are, and he hates the feeling, he wants to leave, but he knows it's not time. They needed to find her.

 

"Scott."

 

Scott snaps his head toward Stiles and sees he's on the side of the house, in the direction they came from.

 

"Yeah?" He says walking toward him.

 

"Here," Stiles points down at the ground, "She's there."

 

"We’re not gonna, you know-dig her up, are we?"

 

Stiles visibly shudders, "No, what? God no, no _we are not_." Stiles states firmly.

 

"OK good." Scott nods and smiles, "Hey, do you see- what is that?"

 

Stiles eyes follow Scott's pointed finger, "Is that- wolfs bane?" Stiles sniffs the air and quickly chokes it back out, "Uh-yuck, yeah definitely wolfs bane."

 

"Why would he have that here? It’s poison to us, why would he bury her with it?" Scott asks.

 

"I have no idea. Actually," Stiles hums and nods his head, "He could maybe have used it to keep her transformed? I've heard that born werewolves do that when a pack member dies to preserve their wolfy-form or whatever. It's like-tradition or something. Wolfs bane poisons us, but it also shows us for what we truly are when it's nearby right? So he-" Stiles trails off and gestures at Scott slowly.

 

"So it'd preserve her as a wolf."

 

"Exactly." Stiles smiles and Scott grins back. _I must have passed that test by now_ , he thinks, nodding to himself.

 

"Do we call your dad then, and get out of here?" Scott asks looking at Stiles, who’s looking at the ground his mouth gaping open. "What is it?"

 

"Uh- not sure? Um…" Stiles walks around the grave in a large circle then back then stops mid-way to go back again, never taking his eyes off the ground, "Do you- it's a circle."

 

"What is?"

 

Stiles eyes flash red as he eyes the ground, "The -the grave Scott, it's in a spiral actually, the wolfs bane is under the ground, just below the surface and it's tied around a rope or something and it's- a spiral."

"A spiral- but that means-" Scott stops and looks at Stiles questioningly.

 

"Revenge. Derek means to find the alpha and kill him, probably."

 

"If he does, then the power of the Alpha goes to him right?"

 

"Yeah. Alright," Stiles grits his teeth and breath out hard, "I'm gonna call my dad and get him over here."

"OK." Scott nods before his phone dings, "What- oh." He pulls out his phone to see a text from Allison. He really can't control his face when he thinks about her, and right now he's grinning like an idiot.

"Allison?" It's not even really a question either Scott notes, he looks up to see Stiles with a wry smile plastered on his face.

 

"Yeah, but what about your dad?"

 

"He's heading over."

 

"Good…" Scott trails off to read the text.

 

**_From_  ** _: Allison_

**_To_  ** _: Scott_

_Just wondered what you're up to this weekend. Maybe we can do something if you're not busy? I was thinking tomorrow since I'm hanging with Lydia today. :)_

 

"What's she saying?"

 

"She wants to know if we can hang out this weekend." Scott peers up and pouts slightly, just a little really.

 

"Ugh- dead body dude, don't you think that takes precedence?"

 

"Well, yeah of course, she wants to do stuff later, this weekend? If that's OK?"

 

He really hopes he's not offending his Alpha by wanting to go hang on with Allison, but he _really_  wants to see her. He has to see her actually to make sure everything's OK after Friday. But he did say he wouldn’t- he actually promised he’d take things slow with her.

 

"Didn’t I say to stay away? Ugh- maybe wait until after I get that meeting with the Argent’s OK?"

 

"Oh, yeah OK." Scott sighs, he figured as much, but it was worth the risk to ask.

 

“Fine! You can do something with her, but away from her parents OK?” Scott grins, “Seriously stay away from her house.”

 

“I promise I will.” Scott smiles happily and Stiles rolls his eyes, “Thanks man.”

 

“Yeah yeah, but we sort this out first OK. I need you focused when my dad gets here.”

 

“Got it.” Scott sends back a quick ‘yes’ text and a time before asking her what she wants to go do.

 

**_From_  ** _: Allison_

**_To_  ** _: Scott_

_I was thinking we could go to that little diner near the school, it's got amazing milkshakes, or at least I've heard it does._

 

"Stiles?" Scott looks up to see Stiles isn't there. _When did he move to the stairs?_

 

"Yeah dude?" Stiles nods over as he places his phone down next to his on the landing.

 

"Um," Scott walks over to stand in front of him, "There's a diner near the school, what's it called?"

 

"Sal's Diner. Why?"

 

"Is it good? ‘Cause Allison wants to go there? Good milkshakes she said."

 

"Epic milkshakes dude," he nods, "She has good taste." Stiles nods and Scott just grins back before typing.

 

**_From_  ** _: Scott_

**_To_  ** _: Allison_

_Yeah, great idea! I heard their milkshakes are epic XD I’d love to go ;)_  

 

"So, what's the verdict?"

 

"Waiting for a reply, but I think we're going?" 

 

**_From_  ** _: Allison_

**_To_  ** _: Scott_

_Perfect, it's a date then, 4 pm tomorrow. I'll meet you there._

 

"We're going there, together, as a date!"

 

"Her words? Like exact words?" Scott shows him the text, "Way to go mah boy! Go get her dude- well not now, but later you know…tomorrow."

 

Scott cracks a grin and thinks about what to say, what they'll talk about. His dreamy thoughts are interrupted by a car driving up behind him.

 

"Dad's here." 

 

\----

 

Stiles stretches a bit before standing up. His dad was gonna be- happy? He could dream.

 

He'd be glad for the mystery of who took Laura's body to be solved at the very least, but he had no clue what he'd do with the information. _Time would tell. This time, right now apparently since his dad was now out of the cop car and walking towards his jittery son._

 

"Hey dad-" He waves only to quickly drop his hand at the sight of someone else stepping out of the car, "What's he doing here?" he grimaces as the deputy walks toward the house.

 

"He's here because you kids found a shallow grave, right?" His dad says as he nods to the deputy, who enters the house and starts to clear it.

 

"Uhh, no, dad we, no we can't dig her up!" Stiles partially yells.

 

"Stiles." His dad whispers harshly.

 

"No, dad we can't. He buried his sister OK, it's not- it's not right! Right Scott?" He spins on the stunned beta.

 

"Yeah, it's wrong. We can't just dig her up! Besides," Scott looks toward the house, "She's a werewolf…" he whispers.

 

"Yeah, she's buried with wolfs bane, so you dig her up, and you'll see her as a wolf. You can't explain that to him." Stiles barks throwing a thumb toward the house.

 

"Your nose needs a little work kid." Yeah dad take- wait, what did he say?

 

"My nose needs-he's a-what? Since when!?"

 

"What is it Stiles?"

 

"He's a werewolf, the deputy my dad brought he's one of us."

 

"Woah, cool!" Scott exclaims.

 

Stiles levels him with a dead stare, "Yes, OK it's cool, but since when?" He rounds on his father. _Seriously, how could he not mention this?_ "I mean, I'm the freaking alpha-"

 

"Stiles!" His dad raises a hand and glares at him to shut him up, "You  _can_  trust me to take care of things around the station, that's  _my_  job."

 

"Yeah, no I trust you, of course Dad. It's just, I wish you would have told me."

 

"I know, kid. I just found out two days ago actually, so it's not like I'm keeping secrets." His dad smiles.

 

"So, we're digging her up then Sheriff?" The deputy calls out from the front door.

 

"Yes we are."

 

"Dad!"

 

"Stiles, there's a dead body here, a murdered young woman's body. We need to dig her up."

"But she was-"

 

"Stiles! That's enough. We are doing this." He levels Stiles with a look, and Stiles can't determine what it is right now because he's too busy glaring.

 

"Fine, whatever go ahead and defile the woman's grave." He says harshly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

His dad just sighs and walks away.

 

 _He's_  the one defiling her gravesite, disrespecting sacred ground. It's despicable and Stiles can't figure out why he'd do it. Sure they need her body to identify her, but- still. Stiles flails and huffs out a hard breath.

"Dude, Stiles?" Stiles rounds on him with a scowl, "Dude, it's cool. Derek will understand once he finds out why. We have to identify her right? That's why your dad is digging her up?"

 

Stiles scowl falters, "Yeah, I know. It's just- I don't like it."

 

"Me neither, it's like, sacred what he did for her, Derek I mean. But, it has to happen, we have to find her killer. Derek will understand, he has to. He wants to find the guy as much as we do."

 

"Yep, he wants to find the guy and rip out his throat as a declaration of revenge for his sister's death, which is kind of why we shouldn't do this, don’t you think?"

 

"But we still have to get him- the killer I mean, he hurt that other guy too and-"

 

"I know- I know." Stiles waves a hand and bites on his lips.

 

_Damn rogue alpha. Why'd he have to show up and start hurting people? Making everybody's life more complicated and killing Laura Hale and making Derek annoyingly mysterious and making his dad's job harder and-ugh!_

 

Big-stupid-murderous-alpha. Maybe he'd let Derek kill him when they find him. 

 

"Uh, Stiles?"

 

"Yeah Scott- what?" He gets a little irritated when Scott starts batting at his arm, "What, stop that."

Scott just points, and Stiles looks over to see- _oh man, he really needs to stop getting so lost in thought._ Here he'd gone and missed the sound of a car driving up, a sexy black car driven by- Derek!

 

 _Shit. This would be so bad, so epically bad._  

 

"Dad!" Stiles spins around and half-runs to the grave site. "Derek- he's uh back."

 

"Oh, great." He looks down at his deputy, the man's hard brown eyes peering up, his face smeared with dirt, "You, keep digging alright, I'll deal with Hale."

 

"You got it boss." The guy sneaks a strange look at Stiles before going back to his work.

 

"OK, uh- dad!?" He looks over to see his dad is like, miles away, walking toward Derek's parked car.

Derek gets out quickly and shuts the door as he sees the cop car, and the Sheriff walking toward him. Stiles just stares after them as he stops nearest the cop car to stand next to Scott.

 

They can smell the anger brimming off of Derek from there, a good six feet away. Derek bristles as he sees them and Stiles can feel Scott look away. Stiles just meets his gaze with what he hopes looks like regret or guilt. If he doesn't see it, he'll smell it. Stiles will never apologize enough, well if he ever gets the chance because really it looks like Derek might just kill someone.

 

_If he goes for dad's throat, he's dead, no amount of impossible sexiness would stop me from killing the guy if he tries to end dad's life. Nope._

 

 _Derek's sexiness be damned._  

 

"What. Are. You. Doing."  _Wow, full stops and everything._

 

"Should we?" Scott whispers to Stiles.

 

"No, not unless he tries to kill my dad, then we intervene of course, but for now its fine. My dad's got this."

 

"OK." Scott sounds less sure than Stiles' would have hoped, but he doesn't know his dad like Stiles does. _He's got this._

 

"Mr. Hale, we got a tip about the body on your property, and sure enough we've found the grave site. We're digging it up now. In the meantime, I'll need you to remain calm and not interfere." Stiles’ dad says calmly.

 

"A tip huh? And, who gave you this tip." Derek grits out.

 

"Uh." Stiles elbows Scott to shut up. He takes the hint when Derek's glare lands on him.

 

"You’re a werewolf." Stiles nearly chokes on his tongue as his father states it openly.

 

_What is he doing?_

 

Derek goes still and turns to Stiles’ dad wide-eyed, "Yes." He resumes glaring, of course.

 

"Well, so is everyone else here, excluding myself, and we all know how disrespectful this must be. But, it has to be done. We can't officially identify your sister's body without the other half."

 

Derek looks away and purses his lips, "Fine." He looks back up just in time to hear the deputy yell out, "Sheriff!"

 

"Yeah Turner, what do you got?" His dad half turns to shout across to the deputy.

 

He's still knee deep in the hole as he pulls himself up and looks at the Sheriff. His face and body covered in dirt, but his eyes shine through the muck, "She's here all right."

 

His dad sighs, "Pull the body out, get her away from the wolfs bane and call for the coroner."

 

"You’re bringing more people here?" Derek scowls.

 

"Yes, and I'm sorry in advance Derek, but I need you to turn around with your hands behind your back."

 

Derek opens his mouth to say something, but Scott gets there first, "What?!" he yells.

 

“Calm down Scott.” His beta turns shocked eyes on him, “He has to arrest him.”

 

"I'm sorry, but he hid a body, a dead body that was murdered. He can't just do that without consequence. If I didn't arrest him, people would get suspicious, think I'm not doing my job." Derek turns around wordlessly and readies his hands, and Stiles’ dad slaps on his cuffs.

 

Stiles watched wordlessly as his father walks Derek to the patrol car and ducks his head into the car; he grabs Scott’s shoulder as he moves forward, he doesn’t need to say it, Scott starts to understand that the human laws still apply to them and his dad has to enforce them.

 

Scott looks down his lips pursed in frustration.  _Yeah tell me about it. Now we can’t learn anything- well dad might be able to but they’d have to wait- actually._

 

Stiles glances back at his dad who’s over by the grave, many long strides away. _Yeah, he could totally do it before he realizes._ He waggles his brows at Scott and smirks before diving into the front seat of the cop car and facing the grate separating the back seats from the front.

 

"Hey."

 

Derek's eyes snap up in a glare, his face a perpetual scowl.

 

"Uh- hey look I'm not trying to piss you off alright?"

 

"You told them where she was."

 

"Yeah, OK I did, but to be honest I had no idea my dad would, you know, arrest you or anything." Stiles flails, “OK I thought it _might_ happen, but- come on you had to know that if they found the body on your property you’d get arrested right?”

 

"How did you even find the grave?" _He's never going to stop glaring is he?_

Stiles leans forward and grips his fingers through the grating. He looks away for a second before huffing out a quick breath.

 

"Screw it." He looks Derek right in the eye and lets his red eyes bleed through.

 

Derek's eyes widen and his mouth opens as he leans forward letting his own beta eyes show. A cold blue instead of the warm gold he's accustomed to. Stiles swallows roughly and lets his own lips part as he stares. Derek is only inches from his face, his eyes raking over Stiles, searching for something. Of what Stiles has no clue, but it  _so did not_  matter right now. They were so close they were breathing each other's air and- _Derek's breath is hot, really hot_. Stiles stares back, watching as Derek's eyes trail Stiles' tongue movement as he licks his lips.

 

Derek blinks and his eyes stutter and then he’s leaning back, "You’re an alpha."

 

"Uh-yeah." _Did he have to lean back to say that?_

 

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you're going to answer it. Truthfully." _Great, with the scowling again._

 

"OK, go on then." Stiles leans back too realizing their tense  _moment_ , is over.

 

"Did you kill my sister?" Stiles gapes then realizes the seriousness of the question, "No."

 

Derek huffs a short breath, "Do you know who did?"

 

"The rogue alpha, definitely him. No idea who he is though, or where. I know you want to kill him, but-we'll, just have to cross that bridge when we find him."

 

"We?" Derek scoffs.

 

"The nerve of this guy…" Stiles mumbles, "Yes we, I'm the Alpha of Beacon Hills, I protect the town alright, so yeah, we as in me and Scott and  _you_  can go ahead and fumble around in the dark  _alone_. _Or_ , you can cooperate with us and follow my lead. Your choice."

 

Derek looks away, the smell of sorrow coming off of him in waves, "You know, Scott is all for you joining us." Stiles rushes to say. He can see Scott fidgeting outside as he leans against the trunk.

 

“Really?” Derek asks emotionlessly.

 

“Yeah, me, I’m not so sure we can trust you. I figure you’re all hate and sadness right now and that it’ll probably end up getting us all in trouble, but it’s better that you're around so I can stop you if you get out of control. Better that than let you run around alone wreaking havoc all over my territory.”

Derek scoffs. _Scoffs._

 

Derek raises a brow as he meets Stiles' eyes again. _God that's sexy with the one eyebrow thing and the amazing hazel eyes and those soft lips and-stop it._ _Focus, serious time right now. No gawking or ogling of any kind. You can’t trust him, so you definitely can’t screw him. You can think about it though- but not right now._

"Fine.”  


“Fine? Wait, so that’s a yes?”  

 

"I want to find Laura's killer. That's it, then we're done." Derek grinds out, as if it hurts him to speak.

 

"Hang on, you don't want to join the pack?" Stiles only gets a glance at Derek's face before he's being pulled out of the car by his collar.

 

"What the hell are you doing kid? What did I say?

 

"Sorry Stiles." Scott whines uselessly. His dad drops his grip and Stiles backs up a foot or two.

 

"You said don't  _touch_  anything, not don't  _talk_  to anyone. You were very specific about the touching, and I  _did not_  touch anything." Stiles says flattening his hands out in the space between them to strengthen his words.

 

"Stiles." His dad says crossing his arms and cocking a brow.

 

"What? We just talked, it's fine, he's totally  _not_  the killer and he's not super pissed at us anymore. I don't think?" His dad scoffs, "Well, he knows I didn't kill his sister, and he's willing to help us find him."

 

"So he can murder him, you mean?"

 

"Wha-uh, no?" His dad levels him with  _two_  raised eyebrows and a smirk.

 

"My deputy heard your entire conversation Stiles. He wants to kill the alpha."

 

"Well, he won't, not with me around." Stiles only half-lies.

 

"Alright. Fine, just, don't hang around him alone. With Scott in tow, or not at all."

 

"What? I'm an-I'm not a child dad, besides he's just a beta he can't kick my- oh crap wait! If the deputy heard my conversation then-"

 

"Yes, he knows now. He already has an alpha though I believe; he said they live in Sacramento."

 

"Really?" Stiles questions, “Not the time, now, with the whole I'm an Alpha thing- Dad, why do I need Scott around when Derek is?"

 

"He's six years older than you Stiles."

 

"So?" Stiles flails, totally confused what his age has to do with anything.

 

His dad opens his mouth to tell him but the arriving ambulance interrupts them.  

 

"Alright kids, get outta here." Stiles opens his mouth to argue, "No, Stiles no arguing with me, get going. I'm sure you've got research or homework or something to do. Stiles, go." He grips Stiles’ shoulder and turns him towards the road.

 

"My car is that way dad." Stiles points toward the forest and his dad shrugs and gestures at the tree line. "yeah, fine." He mumbles.

 

"Are we really-"

 

"Yes Scott, we have to go, let my dad do his job." They get all the way to the tree line and Stiles stops, "We'll see you soon Derek. You already know where I live so, now you're invited."

 

"Yeah dude, you're totally invited to mine too." Scott smiles and Stiles rolls his eyes at him, “What?”

 

\--

 

On the drive home, he can't help but think back to Derek. Not only is he ridiculous good looking, and God does he smell amazing- but he's also  _not_  a murdering psychopath.

 

He seems to want to help them too, if only to kill the other Alpha. Stiles winces as he remembers the lie he told his dad. It wasn't a total lie; he honestly isn't sure whether or not he'll allow Derek to kill the alpha. He might not actually be able to stop him, especially if he isn't pack.

 

What was that look, that weird look he got before he was pulled from the car? Stiles pads his thumbs across the steering wheel and bangs his thumb against it softly for a while before he realizes it.

Surprise. He was surprised that Stiles asked him to join the pack.

 

He thinks he's not wanted? Or maybe it's worth. He's certainly grumpy and socially inept, but why wouldn't they want him as pack? He's strong, probably a decent fighter, but time would tell on that one. Then there's the whole born werewolf thing, which really is an advantage, Scott was not wrong about that. So, why would he not be an asset for the pack? Stiles decided to research the hell out of the Hale family when he gets home.

 

Maybe he could find some pictures and names for the family. It'd been so long since he'd read all the reports and articles there were on the Hale's he'd actually forgotten most of their names.

 

“Hey? Where are we going?” Scott asks suddenly.

 

“Back to my place.”

 

“What’re we gonna do?”

 

“I’ve got research and you have homework.”

 

“What? I thought, I don’t know we’d hang out or something, play some games or watch a movie?”

“In the middle of the hunt for a murderous alpha werewolf, and you want to play video games? I like you’re thinking actually- but I need to work on some stuff, after though.”

 

“OK.” Scott turns up the car radio and sings along to a song Stiles doesn’t know- totally out of tune by the way.

 

Stiles just chuckles and let’s himself relax on the drive home.

 

\--

 

“Hey, math problem- I need help dude.”

 

“Hang on- math is important, but this is more important right now. You need to know this stuff.”

 

“OK.” Scott pushes his textbook out of the way and springs up to grab a chair next to Stiles’ desk.

 

“Talia Hale, Derek's mom and the pack Alpha, mated to Richerd Hale, also an alpha, they actually ran the pack together, but he died like a few years before the fire.”

 

“Oh you’re teaching me about the Hale pack? OK. So what happened to Derek’s dad?” Scott leans in to the screen, looking at the huge family portrait.

 

“I don’t actually know, just that he was killed by a rogue werewolf I think about five years before the fire. Anyway, then there’s Jarrod Hale, Derek’s uncle, Talia’s brother, and his wife Carin. She died too though, a year or two before the fire, in a car crash.” Stiles pulls up the newspaper article to show Scott, “She was pregnant at the time.”

 

“No- really?” Scott frowns.

 

“Don’t worry dude, they saved the baby, he survived- of course he did die in the fire.”  Stiles winces. _Yeah he shouldn’t have said ‘don’t worry’._

 

“The baby you mentioned…”

 

“OK next is Peter, Talia’s youngest brother, he was married to Adalia Hale, but she died a long time ago, like before Richerd.” Stiles pulls up that article.

 

“It says she disappeared though?”  

 

“Yeah my- mom she told me that Adalia was a good friend of hers but she was murdered by some ghouls like eleven years ago I think?”

 

“Ghouls?”

 

“You don’t know about them?”

 

“Not really?” Scott looks interested.

 

“Well, maybe I can show you the bestiary later than?”

 

“Seriously, you have one?”

 

“Dude, I am so glad you actually know what one is- and yes, it was my mom’s actually, and her dad’s before that. It’s pretty full too, and I know it has ghouls in it. You can check it out after we finish this.”

 

“OK cool.” Scott shifts in his seat and inches close to Stiles chair, “So Peter survived the fire right?”

 

“Yeah, he’s in a coma though. Catatonic actually.”

 

“What about the kids?” Scott points to the wealth of teens and kids in the Hale family portrait.

 

“Talia and Richerd had six kids all together, Laura was the eldest, then Aleks, Elin, Derek, Breanne and Cora.”

 

“Wow, Derek had four sisters?”  

 

“Yep. Then these two, are Markus and Audrey, and the baby Jarrod is holding is David; they’re his and Carin’s kids.” Scott nods, “Finally, Peter and Adalia had two kids, Brandon and Isolde.”

 

“And now they’re all-?”

 

“Dead. Yeah.” Stiles swallows, “Alright this is a lot more depressing than I meant it to be, so how about we check out that math problem now?”

 

“Yeah alright.”

 

\---- 

 

_That beautiful mole speckled kid with the powerful scent and sharp eyes was an alpha. The Alpha of Beacon Hills actually._

 

Derek is so screwed.

 

He has this overwhelming crush on the kid, the one kid he really shouldn't crush on. Not only is he a powerful Alpha, but he's the Sheriff's son. Not to mention he's underage, and that’s all kinds of inappropriate especially considering…he can’t do this to himself. He can’t be like _her_ , he won’t.

 

He’s the sheriff’s son; the sheriff who arrested him after defiling his sister’s grave and is currently driving him to the station for _questioning_. He harbors some resentment for the sheriff’s actions, but he knows, logically that it had to be done. It’s the law and even though Derek isn’t human he has to abide by human law and the sheriff has to be the one to enforce it.

 

Sheriff Stilinski knew Derek was innocent, that much was obvious, but he still couldn't let Derek off. He absconded with his sister's murdered body, and unknowingly aiding her killer in getting away with murder, for a few days at least. The law never worked to his advantage, it didn't help catch his family's killers and he wasn’t sure it would now, but regardless of how he may or may not feel about the law, he'd have to sit through being questioned.

 

 _Be honest_  he reminds himself.

 

He'd get nowhere fast if he lied, and he honestly didn't have the head to do it right now anyway. He was confused by the events of the day. Not only is that kid the Alpha, but he's uselessly attracted to him, and that isn’t even the best part, no, the best part was the fact that the kid actually wants Derek as pack. _How could he possibly want that?_ Derek as _pack_ , _it didn't- doesn't make any sense._

 

Derek glares out the car window, watching as they pass through the town.

 

"Mr. Hale?"

 

Derek sighs and looks directly into the eyes of the Sheriff through the rear-view mirror.

 

"I _am_ sorry about all this, but you do understand I can't just let you go after you concealed evidence of a murder." His eyes are caring, legitimately empathetic. _Just like they were all those years ago._

 

"I understand. I'm not angry at you Sheriff, only the situation." Derek watches as the Sheriff sighs in relief.

 

"Good, good. My son will be happy to know you don't hate me for this. He may not seem like it, but- and please don’t tell him I said this, but he needs the help. He’s been an alpha for years now, but Scott’s his first beta and he’s never had to deal with anything this dangerous before."

 

“You seem pretty sure I’m innocent of my sister’s murder.”

 

“Yeah well, I’m pretty good at telling who’s a bad guy and who isn’t by now. And I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t kill your only family.” The Sheriff glances at him through the mirror, “If you are innocent and really want to catch her killer then I’m all for you helping out the boys with that, but you need to remember I do enforce the human laws, and there is a hunting family in this town who will when I can’t. My son is the alpha here, so if you’re not willing to team up with him, then I suggest you stay out of his way. He’s very determined about this territory stuff. I’ve never really understood it myself, I mean- I guess this town is my _territory_ too, but it’s not really the same is it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Not very talkative right now? That’s alright, let’s just get through this questioning and get you exonerated.”  The Sheriff offers a simple smile, a genuine look of reassurance and Derek nods back at him in silence. He can’t stand how nice he’s being, he doesn’t know how to deal with it right now, not when he’s trying to be angry at the world.

 

He’s being juvenile, he knows it, but it’s a defense mechanism that’s proved useful in the past and he can’t help falling into old habits when he’s this conflicted.

 

Just thinking about- the car, before, when Stiles jumped into the front seat and stared at him. Those plump lips, long fluttering lashes, sparkling amber eyes…he didn't look anything like his father, maybe their jaw lines and ears, but everything else was different.

 

He must have gotten all his beauty from his mother.

 

When he’d peered in, pushed his long slender fingers through the grate to get a better look at Derek, his breath hitched. When Derek looked at those fingers, his breath hitched too. They were perfect, long and thin, the skin stretched tight over all the small bones. He even had small freckles on his hands. Derek couldn’t help but wonder what the rest of his body looked like, those moles and freckles trailing down his neck had to lead somewhere.

 

A low cough from the deputy- Turner, interrupted his thoughts, and he realized something embarrassing was happening. He was…aroused, and the deputy could smell it.

 

He’d have to be more careful. He couldn’t let this stuff show, especially not if he was going to work with those wolves. Really, he couldn’t imagine how that could work, not only would it be complicated and horribly embarrassing if he couldn’t keep his dick under control, but he wanted nothing more than revenge. He could care less about the human idea of justice. He wanted to sink his claws and fangs into the wolf’s neck, the alpha who murdered the only thing he still cared about in this world. He’d taken everything he had left and tore it in two, Derek couldn’t let him get away with that.

 

He thought back to the young alpha, this time ignoring his urges by focusing on his voice, what he said. Stiles didn’t seem all that bothered by the idea of Derek killing the rogue alpha, at least he didn’t expressly say he wouldn’t allow him to kill him. If he’s alright with it, then maybe they could work together. Having his back covered by another beta and the power of an alpha- maybe he could actually do it. Maybe he could work with them _and_ get his revenge?

 

Time would tell; first he’d need to sort out this police procedure and get back to his motel. He’d have a long night of training ahead of him; training himself not to be aroused around a certain alpha.

 

"We're here, Mr. Hale." Turner says suddenly, not a trace of humor in his voice. At least he was ignoring Derek’s embarrassing moment.

 

\--

 

The walk into the station is short thankfully, but Derek's presence is met with a great deal of stares and curious glances. The interrogation room is small and somewhat cold as the deputy walks Derek in and sits him down.

 

"Take the- the cuffs here let me." The Sheriff walks over and gestures to Derek's back. He shifts his back to the Sheriff and forces his body to relax as the Sheriff un-cuffs him.

 

The Sheriff tells his deputy to deal with the coroner for him, and Derek can tell the deputy wants to stay to watch the interrogation; but the sheriff delivers a stern look and the deputy leaves, closing the door behind him.

 

"Alright. We, uh we don't use any recording devices in here normally, so I won't now. We can talk freely here, and I want you to answer my questions honestly alright?"

 

"Alright." Derek answers simply, shivering slightly against the sudden kick of the heater blowing through a vent to his left; the hairs on his biceps rise to meet the chill but lower as the heat devours the cold. He very suddenly misses his jacket; the Sheriff had grabbed it for him but he didn’t get to put it on with the cuffs in the way.

 

"Good." The Sheriff says he'll be right back, and sure enough he is gone maybe three minutes.

When he comes back in he’s caring a weighty stack of files under his arm; he closes the door softly behind him before taking a seat and resting the files on the table between them. It’s all very relaxed, and Derek is actually allowing himself to believe the Sheriff’s words; he really does believe he’s innocent and he wants to get Derek exonerated as soon as possible. He wants to help him.

 

"Alright, so- for the record. Your name is Derek Steven Hale?”

 

"Yes."

 

"Your sister is- sorry was, Laura Ashlynne Hale?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good, and you two _were_ the only living members of the Hale family?"

 

"No, my uncle Peter survived the fire, but he's catatonic."

 

"Right, yes. Uh, have you seen him at all? I checked and your sister visited him twice when she came back to town," The Sheriff states looking over his files, "But not you?"

 

"My main concern was Laura. She was missing, and I had to find her."

 

"Right. Now, you didn’t come with her to Beacon Hills right, she came back alone?"

 

"That’s right."

 

"How did you find out she was missing?" The Sheriff looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"She called once, when she arrived, then texted me a few times while she was here. Then suddenly the texts stopped. I tried calling, e-mailing-everything. She never answered."

 

"And of course, you knew something was wrong."

 

"We're the only family we have- had left. She wouldn't have left me like that without any explanation. She would have called."

 

"OK. Alright, so you're staying where exactly while you're in town?"

 

"The Roadside Motel."

 

"Laura's motel room?"

 

"Yes." Derek answers slowly.

 

"Right, I understand it's a scent thing. Stiles has explained that to me about a hundred times; his mother did too of course." He chuckles; so casually and Derek can’t decide if it should make him uncomfortable or comfortable. "Alright, next uh-let's see. I was going to ask, how is it that you're paying for everything, the motel room is set up for the month, then there is the plane ride Laura took, and the rental car…" he trails off peering at Derek.

"Laura and I both had jobs in New York, not that we really needed them. The insurance money from the fire, it's -it's a lot. "

 

"Oh, of course. Sorry I brought it up then, I- should have thought of that myself." He sighs looking down again at his files. "You don't know who would want your sister dead, do you?"

 

"Besides hunters?" Derek mocks.

 

"Yes, besides them. Any werewolves you know of? Or other creatures I guess?

 

"No. No one I know." Derek states. "Do- how will it be recorded, when you find animal hair on the body, what will you say?"

 

"How do you know we'll find animal hair?"

 

"Laura would have shifted when she was attacked. She has- had the ability to shift into a wolf, and then something a lot bigger as an Alpha."

 

"I see. Well, they found animal hairs on the first half of the body, so they'll be sure to find more. Then you'll be cleared of the murder charge and let go of course. As for the report," The Sheriff sighs fixing his reading glasses, "Officially it'll be an animal attack that killed her, and then a mystery as to why she was cut in half with a sword. I'm not sure we'll ever catch the hunters for mangling her body, but I'll certainly try my best. Your sister deserves that much."

 

Derek can’t help the look of surprise that crosses his face; the Sheriff is serious about finding the hunters and tying them to their crimes if he can. It made sense for him to do something like that for his own son, but he wasn't, he was doing it for Laura.

 

"Thank you." The Sheriff just smiles at Derek and nods his head.

 

“Now, I’ll need to know exactly where you were when your sister died, and I’ll need to corroborate your alibi as well; just a formality really, but it’s part of the procedure.”

 

“Of course. I was in New York City, I had a job as a librarian there, I have the numbers and addresses of everything in my car.”

 

“Right, we impounded it when I arrested you, so I’ll get Turner to search for that stuff, where exactly is it in your car?”

 

“I have a book, an address book in the glove box with everything in it.”

 

“Great, alright, so here’s the big question. Where were you on the night of January the 2nd, between 8 and 11pm?”

 

“Home, alone in New York. I’m sure one of my neighbors saw me come home after work, I got off at 6pm, and went- I stopped off at a restaurant before going home actually.”

 

“Take out?” Derek nods, “We’ll check that out then; but there’s no way you could have gotten off work at 6pm and gotten to Beacon Hills in time to kill your sister, so I’m sure it’ll be obvious to everyone that you couldn’t have killed her.”

 

Derek nods a sigh of relief sounding inside him; of course he didn’t do it, but now he could actually prove that to everyone. Being exonerated of the crime would make his movements in Beacon Hills easier, at the very least.

 

“OK, I can’t think of anything else to ask you right now, so I’ll head off to make sure your telling the truth about all of this. It’ll be a few hours before we get the results back on the autopsy, so until we can confirm that it was an ‘animal attack’, you’ll have to stay here.” The Sheriff stands, taking his files with him.

 

“I understand. And Sheriff Stilinski?” He grabs the man’s attention, “Thank you. For believing me.”

 

“It’s not a problem Mr. Hale. I just hope we can get this squared away soon, maybe after you can drop by my house and we can all sit down and talk about- everything?” He smiles, the wrinkles at the edges of his eyes crinkling happily.

 

“Uh- OK, I can do that.” Derek stumbles through the words, shocked by the invitation.

 

\--

 

It’s five hours before the Sheriff returns; Derek waited in a cell the entire time, _at least it didn’t smell horrible_. The lab report came back, and sure enough two types of animal hairs were found on the body; it was concluded that Laura was killed by a savage animal, not a human. They'd chalked up the concealment of his sister's body to the odd behavior of a grieving brother, and that worked just fine for Derek.

 

The Sheriff mentions the invitation to his home stands, and that he’ll be off work in an hour. Derek agrees to meet him and the Sheriff gives him his address; Derek _does not_ mention that he already knows where he lives. _No point in screwing this up._

 

Derek rushes to the Police Garage and sees Deputy Turner standing near his Camaro; the deputy nods to Derek as he makes his way over to him.

 

“Hey, glad to see you out. Sorry about the smell in there,” He points a thumb at the car, “I tried not to touch anything I didn’t need to.”

 

Derek nods, side glancing the deputy suspiciously. He has no reason to be suspicious, but he really hates people touching his car. “Thank you.” He says stiffly, opening the driver’s side and tossing his jacket inside.

 

“Beautiful car by the way.”  

 

“Thank you.” Derek glares at the deputy’s hand after he sees it resting on the top of the car, “It was my sister’s.”

 

Turner’s hand snaps pack as if the car bit him, “Sorry,” he mumbles, “I’ll just let you get out of here. I’m sure you’ve spent enough time at the station as it is. Hey, we’re not friends, you don’t know me at all really, but, if you need anything, just ask. I-uh know what it’s like to lose someone close to me.” His eyes darken, before he smirks at Derek and walks away.

 

 _Interesting._ He might have more allies around here than he thought, of course, the deputy was right in saying he didn’t know him. But if the Sheriff trusted him, maybe Derek could too? _Doesn’t matter right now._

 

Derek tucks into the driver’s seat and closes the door, he spots his address book on the passenger’s seat with a note;

 

_‘Sorry about everything Hale, here’s your book back. Come by when you can, Stiles and I can help.’_

It’s signed, ‘John’, just _John._ Derek is trying not to be suspicious, really he is, after everything the Sheriff did for him he doesn’t want to be, but- but the Sheriff seems to really want him to drop by and Derek can’t help thinking there’s something dark behind his offer.

 

 _You’re being paranoid bro._ Laura’s voice rings through his head, he can almost feel her next to him, and it brings a smiles to his lips. She’d hate him if he didn’t try and think of a life after his revenge, she’d never forgive him if he didn’t at least try to live without her.

 

“OK Laura.” He’d try, he’d go to their house and see what their offering, but he wasn’t making any promises about anything just yet. He’d see what they wanted, their rules, and see if he could accept them.

 

He turns over the engine, a swell of optimism lurking inside his chest; a tiny bit of his former self might still be alive after all.

 

\--

 

Derek heads to the motel, takes a quick searing hot shower and changes his clothes; he needs a run, his legs are actually aching to run, for more reason than one he’s sure, but he has somewhere to be.

_Should I eat first? Yes, I can’t rely on them to feed me; I’m just a strange wolf visiting a new alpha in his territory. This is formal, maybe not as formal as I’m accustomed, but formal enough that I won’t be eating dinner at their family table._

 

He checks his watch and nods, slipping on his leather jacket; he’s got time before the Sheriff gets home. He will not go over there before he gets there, _that would be far too awkward._

 

He stops at a small diner and gets a hamburger, fries and iced tea, and he enjoys the solace and the quiet of the place. He felt peaceful and on edge all at once; he couldn’t stand the thought that there were still hunters in town that acted so recklessly. As he bit into his burger he let the delicious meat soak up his hate and he allowed himself to think rationally.

 

Laura could never separate her emotions from her actions, but Derek could; it was one of his few skills. That was how he knew he could do this, find the alpha and the hunters and make them pay. He could work with the other wolves, even the one he was inappropriately lusting after, he could keep his arousal in check, and he could do this. He couldn’t do it alone; he knew that now. It was foolish to think a pack creature, a man who’d been dependent on others his whole life could do something this dangerous and important all by himself. He prides himself on solace and quiet, but he can’t stand being alone. He needed someone, anyone really that he could trust not to stab him in the back, and Derek feels that maybe that could Stiles and the Sheriff. But time would tell, he had to give them a chance at least.

 

He dips two fries in ranch and eats them slowly, chewing every bite with intent; he savored every taste, feeling like he was eating for her instead of himself. He was eating her favorite meal, of course she wouldn’t have held the onions and pickles, and she would have gotten the largest milkshake the diner had. It’d be gone in minutes; she really was a bottomless pit but Derek smiles at the thought.

 

He shakes his head slightly, taking another bite of his burger; maybe the Sheriff was so intent on Derek joining up with his son because he wanted to make sure Derek didn’t kill the alpha?

 

 _He is a cop, a man of the human laws of the world. He obviously believed in justice and the law rather than revenge, so- that could be it. It could be that simple, it could be that I was really being paranoid and there’s nothing sinister behind his invitation at all._ Derek nods to himself.

 

_This could work._

 

_\--_

 

The Stilinski house is quiet save for some low music and the sound of fast typing on the second floor. _I was invited_ ; he actually has to remind himself as he steps out of the car.

 

The Sheriff’s car is not in the driveway as Derek pulls his car to the side of the road; he’s got a perfect view from across the street and his car is far enough away that it’s not encroaching onto Stiles’ territory.

_Should I wait? I’m invited; I can just go up to the front door and knock._

 

Such a simple idea, impossible in practice; at least for Derek because he can’t move. He stands, hands at his sides, staring at the house. His ears prick, the fast typing suddenly stops and he can hear the sound of someone heading down stairs and to the door.

 

Juvenile as it is he actually wants to hide, but he can’t move.

 

Stiles opens the front door and walks down the porch steps; he actually waves Derek over, then again less patiently.

 

“Will you get over here already?” He actually sounds angry and Derek is worried it’s because he’s not supposed to be there.

 

Derek starts walking over, his face blank, his scent marginally worried; he’s a lot better at hiding things than he thought.

 

“I was invited, by your father.”

 

“Yeah, he called and said you’d be by.” Stiles turns his back as Derek reaches his lawn and heads inside, leaving the door wide open behind him.

 

Derek wavers but trudges forward, determined to show Stiles that he is not afraid.

“Come on up, I’m just finishing homework.”  Stiles says tonelessly from upstairs.  


Derek just stares at the top of the stairs longingly, but decides to stay where he is. The house is quite nice, and Derek is surprised by how large it is considering the Sheriff is a single father living in a moderately priced neighborhood. He makes no assumptions of course; he’s only pleasantly surprised by it all.

 

The entryway is open, decorated mildly in pleasant tones, the scent inside the house is happy, inviting and warm. He peers into the living room to see the bay window on the front of the house he spotted outside, the stairs are to the right of the front door, and there is an archway in front of him leading to the kitchen and dining room he imagines. There’s a small dark hallway to his right next to the stairs, he imagines a bathroom and probably the garage are found down there.

 

He starts to worry if he’s being rude, standing here observing the house instead of following Stiles upstairs. _He might take it as an insult._ Derek let’s this thought justify his curiosity and heads upstairs.

 

\--

 

Stiles’ bedroom is quite large for a single teenage boy, but the king size bed to the left of the window takes up a lot of space. Stiles has a single night stand tucked in the space next to the window, and his desk sits on the opposite side to Derek’s facing the wall; the walls are a light blue, and the room is mostly colored in shades of blues and greens.

 

Derek's favorite colors; _Strange coincidence._

 

The walls are covered; literally every wall has something on it. A comic or game poster, a few obscure kung fu movie posters even. The rest of the walls and most surfaces are littered with papers about everything from lock jaw to sky diving. A bookshelf is crammed into the corner to the right of the bed, a small little shelf filled to the brim with books, and another shelf next to the desk to Derek's left holding about as many books as the other one.

 

Stiles also has a short coffee table across the room with a T.V. on it, and what looks like a PS3 console; the cabinet underneath probably held whatever games he had, and Derek was honestly a little curious what Stiles enjoyed. The closet, next to the T.V. was closed, and Derek swallowed the urge to open it and expose whatever Stiles was hiding in there.

 

Before his mind could run rampant or his body actually act on his curiosity by prying it open, Stiles coughs suggestively pulling Derek's attention to him.

 

"Sit down." Stiles says simply.

 

"Where?"

 

"Uh- my bed?" Stiles says, like it’s obvious, like it’s even really an option. He has barely looked at Derek since he got here, and now he wants him to sit on his bed, the bed he sleeps in- does things in.

 

“I’m fine here. Thank you.” Derek says stiffly, trying to stay as formal as he can.

 

"So, do you know about the beta? You were at the party so you must have seen him." Stiles focuses on the screen, never taking his eyes away to look at Derek; he's searching up some kind of magical lore, Derek can't make heads or tails of.

 

"Yes I saw him, what do you know about him?”

 

"Nothing really, he's not my beta of course, he belongs to the rogue Alpha. We haven't been able to find him either. He was chased off by hunters before we could get to him. He's either with his alpha now, or dead probably. I'm hoping alive and not being tortured since we could really use him."

 

"You want to recruit him?" Derek starts to understand why Stiles has survived so long as an alpha, being pragmatic like this is a useful trait in a wolf, especially one so young.

 

"No, just use him to find the alpha. Then, who knows. As long as he isn't evil, then sure. I could always use more help." Stiles shrugs a shoulder as he types, stopping only to read occasionally.

 

Derek’s body itches all over suddenly and his legs ache to move toward the bed. But he stays still, he can’t start anything here, it has to stay formal. It’s the only way he’ll survive this.

 

"Where's Scott?"

 

He hoped the more he talked, the less time he'd have to focus on Stiles body or those agile little fingers of his typing away, the way his mouth is slightly parted.

 

"He doesn’t live with me you know? He’s at work for another half hour then he’s probably headed home.”

 

"You keep pretty close tabs on him then? To keep him safe I imagine.”

 

“Yeah, well there is a totally crazy murdering wolf out there, so yeah.”

 

“You seem, kind of open to working with me, am I right in thinking that or are you doing this because you have to?”

 

“I don’t have to do it, I should and I will, but I don’t _have_ to.” Stiles stops and turns fully to look at Derek, “You know it was actually Scott's idea to ask for your help, not my dad’s.  He was all like,  _born werewolves are great for a pack we should recruit him_." He scoffs, "I didn't want to until I was sure you weren't you know, _evil_."

 

"You thought I might be working with the alpha."

 

"Yeah. But not anymore, obviously." Stiles answers blandly before turning back to his computer.

 

"Obviously." Derek agrees.

 

"You can- you can sit down you know; on the bed or- since you have some strange aversion to that go ahead and grab that chair in the corner or the floor- whatever. Ask me things while I type if you want." He gestures to the room before turning back to his reading.

Derek inclines his head and shrugs taking his hands out of his pockets before walking to the bed to sit down. It's soft and firm, he bounces slightly to feel out the bed more.

 

_Very nice. How invading would it be of him to just lie down? No, that would be ridiculous. He shouldn’t even be here, in his room, this is stupid- dangerous really._

 

"So, questions or something. It's too quiet."

 

Derek looks up to raise a brow at the back of Stiles’ head, "And you hate the quiet?"

 

"No, don't hate it; I just need to fill it. I need to fill the silence. It bothers me otherwise. Being alone with my thoughts isn't usually a good thing for me. Keeping my mind busy is just- better."

 

 _Keeping busy._ Derek could understand that; Stiles needed to fill the silence with chatter probably for the same reason Derek kept his chatter in his head.

 

"Did you mean what you said about being pack?" _Did I just ask that out loud?_

 

"Yes."

 

 _That's, that's it?_ "Just, yes?"

 

"Sure? OK now I'm a little confused. Um- yes I want you in the pack," He pauses and turns toward Derek, "Do _you_ want to be in the pack?"

 

"I'm not sure." Derek is surprised at his own honesty. He thought he’s say something else, but the truth stumbled out before he had time to actually think about it.

 

Stiles nods his head a few times and bites his lip, which really is very distracting, “Well, it’s not a huge deal right now, I mean submitting to me would be nice since I’d be able to trust you more, but honestly I’ve got a beta, an emissary and a gun wielding cop on my side, so if you do something stupid or betray me then we’ll take you down.”

 

Derek is silent, staring at the truth in his eyes; _he’s completely serious._

 

"So, after we find and stop the alpha, then you can decide if you want to actually join the pack or not." Stiles nods and turns back to his computer.

 

Derek thinks about it, lets the silence fill.

 

"OK. After we kill the alpha."

 

" _Stop_  the alpha, _maybe_ kill him if we have no choice. Also, I like the fact you said  _we_  not  _I_. You're already in the pack dude, you just don't know it yet. Scott’s gonna be all happy, and really I don’t trust you totally, but like I said I could totally kick your ass so I’m not really worried about it."

 

"Don't call me dude, and no I am not."

 

"Uh-huh." Derek can tell by the sound of his voice he's smirking. _The little shit._

 

No matter how hard he tries the situation just keeps getting out of control. He swears to himself things between them won’t get too casual here, in his bedroom, the bedroom of an underage alpha that he’s lusting for. Then, the little jerk actually manages to not only get a rise out of him unintentionally, but he also lightens the mood by doing so.

 

He can hear Laura laughing at him, and he realizes why he finds himself having such an easy conversation with the kid. _He’s a lot like Laura._

 

"Um- what are you reading?" Derek leans forward and looks over Stiles’ shoulder from the bed; making sure to keep a physical distance so he doesn’t overstep. This is actually going well; he doesn’t want to mess it up.

 

Stiles peers back at him, "Just magical stuff."

 

"Why?" Derek urges him to speak further.

 

"Because I need to brush up on my healing herbs and defensive spells before I meet that damn Alpha again. I might be able to fight him head on if I had too, but I'd rather have some back up magic just in case."

 

"What about Scott, does he use magic too?"

 

"Scott? Nope, it’s not in his wolfy genes I guess. But, he's quick, agile- I’m sure his last Alpha taught him how to kick ass- speaking of which I totally need to teach him some stuff, and you just reminded me, so thanks for that." Stiles reaches for a pen and paper and scribbles something down before cracking open an ancient looking book and scanning the pages.

 

Derek doesn't ask anything else while Stiles reads quietly; actually he's not quiet, as Derek's beginning to realize, he never really is. He tapping his foot softly under the desk as he reads, humming along to whatever song is playing so low even Derek can barely hear it. His flailing when he talks and his quiet mumbling to himself about nothing at all shouldn't be endearing, really it shouldn't.

 

“Alright your silent leering is kind of freaking me out and I need to stretch my legs so- you want a drink or something?” Stiles asks, shutting his computer screen off and standing up, he looks at Derek, a dull expression on his face, “Huh?”

 

“Y-sure. Thank you.”

 

“OK then.” Stiles walks toward him, stepping into Derek’s space. He can’t breathe or move, _what’s he doing?_ “You’re kinda blocking the door dude.”

 

“Oh.” Derek practically jumps out of the way, he holds his breathe as Stiles passes him; he wants to smack himself for being so nervous. Last time he met an alpha he was a lot calmer than this, he even made the guy laugh a few times.

 

_This isn’t like last time._

“Thank You.” Derek says as Stiles hands him a Coca-Cola can.

 

“Stop that.” Stiles tosses a hand in the air tensely.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You’re saying _thank you_ like every five seconds, quit it. You’re so nervous and stiff and weird; why?” Stiles turns a questioning eye on him and he freezes like a deer caught in the headlights, “You weren’t like that before in the woods- before you knew- is it because I’m an alpha?” He sets down his coke on the counter, “That’s it isn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” Derek admits, “It’s not the only reason, your father helped me, and now he wants me to join you to hunt the alpha. That makes me nervous.”

 

“Well you’re not telling me everything but whatever; I’ll figure it out whatever it is. It makes sense though, you don’t trust me, and I don’t trust you either, but we kind of need each other right now.”

Derek looks at Stiles, who has a particularly calm and focused expression set on his face; a sharpness in his eyes that seems like danger. He can’t pinpoint that expression, but he wants to find out what it means, he wants to learn everything there is to know about this kid. If he can’t have him the way his body wants to, then he’ll at least get to know him.  

 

“You’re right.”

 

And he is, Derek doesn’t know what Stiles is capable of yet, so he can’t totally trust him, but he does know that he can trust the Sheriff and that Stiles protects this town. He’d do anything for it, and its people, the sharp, dark look in his amber eyes tells him that.

 

“What do you know about him?" Derek asks suddenly.

 

“The alpha?” Stiles asks taken aback by the sudden change in subject.

 

“Yes. If we’re going to work together, we need to share information.”

 

“Yeah-“ Stiles’ leans forward and his eyes meet the front door, “Dad’s home, he gets in first then we talk.”  Derek nods.

 

Derek turns his body to face the room instead of Stiles. He can barely breathe the same air as the young alpha. _Yes, young Derek. Very young. Remember that and you’ll survive being around him._

 

The Sheriff opens the front door and Stiles leaves the room to greet him; Derek breathes a quiet sigh of relief, hoping that things will be less awkward with the kid’s father around.

 

“Mr. Hale, glad you could make it.” The Sheriff says with a smile.

 

“Thank you, and so am I. Please just call me Derek.”

 

“Well then Derek, you can call me John. And if my son is making you call him Alpha Stiles you can ignore him, he loves to mess with people.”

“Dad.” Stiles flails in his father’s direction; _flails, because there’s no other word for whatever he just did._

 

“Just call him Stiles.”

 

“If it’s alright with him- I will.”

 

Derek feels Stiles’ furrowed brows turn toward him as he keeps his eyes firmly on the Sheriff- _John._

“Yeah, it’s fine. If we’re all gonna be a team, then we better start using first names.” Stiles tosses a nonchalant hand through the air and takes a seat at the dining table across from the kitchen.

 

He gestures casually to the chair across from him and Derek waits for John to take a seat next to Stiles before taking his own. He’s surprised by how informal they both are, so informal that he’s having trouble keeping himself formal. Derek can’t help feeling rigid and out of place here, like he’s intruding.

 

“So, Derek, since this is my house and you’re the stranger here, why don’t you go first? What do you know about the alpha and the town, and me- everything? What do you know so far?”  Stiles asks seriously.

 

“Not much actually. All I know is that this-“ Derek reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded paper, it’s a clipping from  the Beacon Hills Tribune, “this article was sent to us, Laura and I, and it made her believe that another Hale might have survived the fire.” He hands the paper to John; feeling that it’s best to remain formal here, John is Stiles’ second in this situation.

 

“The deer you mentioned earlier Stiles, here.” He hands the article to his son.

 

“You’ve seen it?” Derek asks.

 

“Yeah- Deaton told me about it when it happened, he thought it was strange but we didn’t know who did it, so nothing happened.” Stiles looks over the image of the deer with a spiral carved into its side for several seconds before placing on the table between them, “So your sister figured it was a Hale because of the fire.”

 

“Yes, the spiral means a werewolf is seeking vengeance, and the deer was found in Beacon Hills so it was only logical to assume whoever did it was still here. Or at least she thought so.” Derek looks down at the paper.

 

“But you didn’t think so?” John asks, drawing Derek’s gaze.

 

“I wasn’t sure, but I didn’t want her to leave, I didn’t want to come back here. But Laura didn’t know how to let things go.”

 

“Sounds familiar.” Stiles says quietly looking at his dad, “So-“ he clears his throat, “You didn’t go with her because you didn’t want to come back here, I get that, but then she was murdered and you came back to find her. But she was dead, obviously, and now you’re looking for the alpha that killed her, that it?”

“That’s all I know. I was hoping you could tell me the rest? You met him right?”

 

“In his alpha form yeah, so I have no idea what he actually looks like, but he’s definitely a guy- very angry. Which fits with the theory that he’s a Hale or at least he was close with your family. Peter Hale is catatonic, Laura is dead, there weren’t any other survivor’s right?” Stiles asks leaning forward slightly.

“No, but- I wasn’t there that night, so I guess I can’t be sure. I feel like their dead- but I can’t be sure.”

“OK, so we don’t know who they are yet, but we might know what they’re doing right? Hunters didn’t kill your sister, but we think one of the rogue ones might have cut her in half to lure you or the alpha to them.”

 

“I figured as much, I smelled the alpha all over her body.”

 

“Oh he killed her, I know it. Me and Scott found the spot she died earlier today, before you were arrested and- he was there, he watched her die.”

 

Derek looks down, his heart speeding up at the idea of her bleeding to death, alone, afraid while _he stood there watching._

 

“Hey, calm down man. We’ll get him. But only if we figure out what he’s planning. Why’d he kill Laura? The only thing I can think of as to why he’d kill her is for the spark. Her alpha spark.”

 

“Which means he was an omega or even a beta before he killed her.” Derek says slowly.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know I forgot some files I have to get from the car for work; I, uh- don’t think we’re gonna get anywhere else tonight boys, maybe call it a night?”

 

“Yeah, I’m beat anyway.”

 

“Alright.” Derek isn’t at all ready for sleep, but he can’t really do anything else right now.

The Sheriff leaves the house to head to the car, saying he’ll be back, “Hey, so where are you staying, in case I need to reach you?”

 

Derek blinks, “Right,” he pulls a blank sheet of paper from the stack of files and a pen and starts writing out his motel address, room number and cell number. Stiles gives him his and his father’s numbers too just in case.

 

“So- that thing you were hiding earlier, is it relevant to the fire- or hunting the alpha?” Stiles asks suddenly.

 

Derek raises his eyes to his, he’s silent for a few seconds before realizing he does actually have to answer.

 

“No.”

 

Technically he isn’t lying, so hopefully he wouldn’t have to tell him about her. He knew logically that it would come up, but he’d had enough talking for tonight.

 

“Mm-hm- OK. But if you’re keeping something from me I’ll figure it out. Just warning you now, I don’t like not knowing stuff. It makes me itchy.” Stiles actually scratches his neck at that and stands up, “So, go to your motel and sleep. I’ll call you later, when we know stuff.”

 

Derek nods and stands up, “Tomorrow, what are you and Scott doing?”

 

“Why?” Stiles looks at him suspiciously.  

 

“I figured if we’re working together we might want to train together.”

 

“Oh- maybe after school during the week. I’ve got alpha training to do tomorrow.”

 

“OK. Call if you find out anything.” Derek says seriously, holding the alpha’s gaze.

 

“Yeah, got it.” Stiles puffs out his lips and rocks on the balls of his feet, “Oh and you too, man seriously anything happens, you call and we’ll come running. I mean we’re not really friends or anything but- I kind of need you alive.”

 

“Yeah…thank you.”

 

“Stop that, what did I say?” Stiles says scoffing loudly.

 

“I should go.”

 

“Yeah whatever.”

 

Stiles side glances Derek before jogging upstairs; Derek tucks the paper with the numbers Stiles gave him in his jacket pocket and offers a smirk to the stairs. He says his hurried goodbyes to the Sheriff who tells him to stop by soon.

 

As he drives toward his motel he can’t help but feel like he just got brushed off by the young alpha. His father and maybe Scott might actually be serious about working with him, but he feels like Stiles might have every intention of keeping him at a safe controlling distance. He doesn’t trust him, but that’s alright, because Derek is starting to trust him.

 

For now, he’ll look for the alpha alone, and if he finds him then he’ll call Stiles and his beta for back-up. This is his vendetta, he doesn’t want to go it alone, but he can if he has too; he’ll get his revenge, and he won’t let anyone get in the way, not even Stiles.

 

\---- 

 

Scott stands in the diner parking lot around the corner from the school, waiting with his hands shoved in his pockets, rocking nervously. Allison said she was on her way through text only a few minutes ago, so he just has to wait for her.

 

He’s unbelievably excited, not only was he going to get the chance to eat out in Beacon Hills for the first time, but he was now having an official date with Allison. He just hoped they had things to talk about, things in common, and that he wouldn't screw it all up or something.

 

The cars pass by as he waits for her to drive into the lot and park next to his car. She’s turned away shuffling through her purse, he reaches her car door and taps lightly on the window and she spins around in surprise. Her eyes quickly relax and she grabs her chest in relief, laughing as she gets out of the car.

 

"You scared me half to death." She giggles.

 

"Sorry!" Scott smiles back nervously.

 

"It's OK, thanks for meeting me here instead of picking me up. My parents are home and, well I don't think my dad would be too thrilled about me going on a date."

 

"Oh, that's OK." _So it really is a date then_ , Scott smiles as she meets his eyes. He couldn’t pick her up anyway, even if he wanted too, his alpha’s orders- _wait, did she say her dad wouldn’t approve?_ “Why wouldn’t your dad be OK with it?”

 

“Oh- he’s just kind of tense right now, moving his business to a new city and- all the stress he gets really overprotective when he’s stressed out.” She says offhandedly, “It has nothing to do with you, promise.” She smiles.

 

He can tell she isn’t lying, so either she doesn’t know he’s a werewolf or she’s not a hunter. It’d be really great if she wasn’t a hunter- that’s make dating her something he could actually do. He’s pretty sure any veteran werewolf hunter like her father would be pretty pissed off if their daughter tried to knowingly date a werewolf. He didn’t like not telling her- if felt so much like lying, but he’d just have to keep it to himself until Stiles could get that meeting with her parents.

 

"The diner is right around the corner right?"

 

"Yeah this building next to us, we just need to walk around it. There's barely anyone here too, I checked, so it'll be nice and quiet." Scott answers eagerly.

 

"Perfect." _Wow, those dimples really are amazing_. Scott just sighs slightly as they walk shoulder to shoulder around to the front of the building.

 

Allison smiles shyly as he holds the door open for her, “Thanks.”

 

They seat themselves in a booth near the window, the light shines in and brightens the already light colors littering the diner. It smells amazing, Allison looks beautiful and they're all alone; that is until the waitress walks over. She smiles brightly at them both before asking what they want to order.

 

"Uh, maybe a few minutes for the food?" Allison looks at Scott, and he nods, "Yeah? OK, um maybe milkshakes then?"

 

"Yeah, I heard you guys have the best ones in town." Scott smiles at the waitress and is glad to get one in return.

 

"Thanks, and we'd like to think so. What kind can I get you two?"

 

"Um, maybe I'll get strawberry. Yep." Allison nods to herself and wets her lips.

 

"Uh, yeah hot fudge for me."

"Ohh that sounds good actually, and I always got strawberry in San Francisco." She bites her lip tentatively.

 

"So get hot fudge instead, it's always good to try new things." Scott encourages.

 

Allison looks at him and parts her lips slowly, "OK! hot fudge it is."

 

"Great! They'll be right out." The waitress smiles and walks off.

 

The light of the day shines over them through the big windows covering the diner walls. It’s a beautiful day, and sitting across from Allison's amazing smile and stunning eyes made it easy to forget his troubles. He wants to forget about being a werewolf right now, he wants to enjoy every second of this day with her.

 

Today was just for them. 

 

\---- 

 

Long night of magically study, six hours of sleep and he’s ready for training. Stiles hops down the front porch and makes it into his jeep as fast as he can. He was  _so done_  waiting for this alpha form. He has so much to do today, and the alpha thing is just one in a long list. Last night he had to worry about trying to remain totally calm as Derek sat just a few feet behind him, across from him.

 

_Derek in his bedroom. Derek on his bed. Derek breathing his air. Derek watching him do research.  Derek staring at him._

 

 _Yep totally pining for Derek, pointlessly and hopelessly pining for the guy_. Stiles scoffs at himself as he drives; seriously he _thought_ he was done with this kind of thing, this hopeless unrequited shit. _But noooo!_ Now he's doing it all over again with someone he  _really_  has no chance with. Someone who's not only a freaking walking orgasm of a man, but also a much older guy who's really freaking grumpy and growly  _all the time_.

 

He'd annoy Derek until he answered his questions, all of them including whatever it is he’s hiding. He didn’t actually lie about the thing he asked him- but he wasn’t telling him everything. Stiles could just feel him holding back something really important.  

 

He only veered onto the oncoming lane for like, a second. At most.  He was thinking and getting distracted when he should be driving- again. There wasn't anyone else on the road so it's not like anyone was there to him nearly veer off the road and into a ditch. _And if no one was there to see it, it didn't happen._

 

\-- 

 

The clinic's front parking lot was empty, and Stiles could hear Deaton already inside. He had no idea what to expect in this training for the alpha form; it was exciting and completely terrifying. The full moon was nearly a month away, so it couldn't be anything embarrassing like dancing naked under a full moon, right? Of course, he could just do that under the  _light_  of any moon. _Shit._

 

He sucks in a deep breath and pulls open the clinic door. His steps are light and steady as he walks into the clinic; the light of the morning cuts down through the glass door behind him as it closes, lighting the dim room.

 

"Deaton?"

 

The small gate and counter separating the room from the back was made of Rowan and Reed woods and infused with mountain ash, as was most of the clinic's back room. Meaning, without a human there to open it, no supernatural creature could pass.

 

Deaton shows up in the doorway to the back room and smiles calmly as he opens the gate for Stiles to pass through.

 

"Thanks." Stiles says entering the back room. The room is as tidy as ever, but the usually bare steel table in the middle of the room now has a variety of jars and vials on it.

 

"Of course. Now I'm sure you’re wondering what kind of ritual we'll need to perform for your training?" Deaton walks in after Stiles and around to the opposite side of the table, closest the far wall with the high-small windows.

 

"Uh, yeah. I researched the hell out of magic and rituals and alphas last night, but- nothing. Big secret that alpha form." Stiles chuckles humorlessly. _What? He's understandably nervous_.

 

"Well, we aren't going straight to the alpha form today."

 

"We're not?" Stiles gapes, actually a little relieved.

 

"No. First I need to make sure what all you have learned, what it is you believe you have a firm grasp on as a werewolf, and an alpha. Then we move on to strengthen whatever skills you need to work on most. After that, the alpha form."

 

"I get it," Stiles nods, "You want the alpha form to be last, because it's hard right?"

 

"It's more dangerous than difficult, for you and everyone in town if you aren't ready for it. I know you are ready to start learning the more difficult abilities only an alpha can learn, but not today."

 

Stiles shrugs then nods in clear understanding, "Alright, so what's first then?"

 

"Let's go through a simple checklist of your abilities."

 

"Wait, you have a checklist?"

 

"For all alpha abilities, yes I do. You aren't the first alpha I've had to teach this to after all, and I have found this to be the easiest way to keep track of your progress." Deaton says moving over a single sheet of computer paper and a pencil in front of him.

 

"So I just check off what I know?"

 

"Actually, I will go down the list and ask you based on a level of strength: None, Weak, Medium, Strong, Very Strong/Controlled." Deaton nods to Stiles, "These levels will be measured and recorded on the list, then you'll take it home at the end of each day of training. However, I believe you have very few things on this list that you've not already learned. The most important thing you still need to learn besides your full alpha state, is something called Convergence or Pack Bonds."

 

"Right, I know about those already."

 

"Yes, but not everything about them. You know the general ideas because you've always had your father in your pack, but never a werewolf. Your mother was the only other werewolf you've every truly bonded with, but that physical and emotion string, that pack bond, died along with her.” Deaton’s eyes soften, "Now that you have Scott, you'll need to learn how to use the bonds properly, as his alpha. Bonds affect most werewolves the same, however, the bond is- a little different and usually stronger in certain ways for an alpha. That's what you'll learn today."

 

"OK, but the list is first right?"

 

"Yes." Deaton picks up his pencil and looks at the list, "Heightened Senses?"

 

"Uh good, strong really strong."

 

"Accelerated Healing?"

 

"Strong, very strong I mean." Stiles is fidgeting slightly. _Only slightly._

 

"Enhanced Agility/Speed?"

 

"Super strong, seriously."

 

"Yes, I remember when you were much younger, you were very fast. Has that changed at all over the years?"

 

"Nope, about the same. I'm better at controlling it though, no more, you know running into shit. Well, at least not at hyper-speed." Stiles snorts and Deaton smiles fondly before turning back to the list.

"Enhanced Strength is next."

 

"Strong, I guess." He shrugs, "I'm more fast than strong though."

 

Deaton nods, "Pain and Memory Transference?"

 

"Oh yeah, that. Uh, pain transfer is great; I can take away a lot of pain from stuff without it affecting me too much. Depends on the wounds though, like usual. I haven't had much practice on humans as you know, but lots of animals." Stiles smiles.

 

"Yes, you've helped many animals with injuries here at the clinic over the years. They are always grateful, as am I Stiles." He smiles back at Stiles calmly, "What about memories, I've never taught you how to do it, did your mother by chance?"

 

"Uh, no. She told me about it, and did it to me once just to show me. I kind of- forced her too, you know annoyed her until she did it. It hurt and was really weird, yeah definitely weird. But no, I've never actually done that myself."

 

"It's not a very common ability, most werewolves don't even know about it, and only Alphas can actually do it. It's a dangerous thing to attempt, so I'm not surprised your mother never taught you. She probably figured you weren't ready, or hoped you'd never need to learn." Deaton looks up and stares into Stiles eyes, "As much as I respect your mother and wish to preserve her memory by following her lead in teaching you, I'd rather not leave your training incomplete. I would rather you know everything I can teach you about being an alpha. If that's alright with you of course."

 

"Uh, sure, yes. Yes I would like to learn it, not today though. The pack stuff seems more- pertinent right now. I think." Stiles nods and bites on his lips.

 

"Good, and I agree. Learning all about the bond between an alpha and a beta is the most important ability for you to learn right now." Deaton looks back at the list, "Scent Masking is last. As you know it's easier for an Alpha to mask his own scent, and only an alpha can truly mask their emotional scents from  _other_  alphas."

 

"Right, like any werewolf could mask their emotions if they focused enough, but it's not easy to do, and it's like nearly impossible to hide that stuff from an alpha. Since we have such heightened senses, even over other wolves."

 

"Precisely." Deaton looks up and taps his pencil after a moment.

 

"Oh right, uh strong I guess. I don’t do it much, but when I do, I can mask my scent and emotions completely."

 

"Good."

 

"Now, the pack bonds. With your father, what all can you do?"

 

"Other than hear his heartbeat like anywhere in town?"

 

"Yes. Can you see or feel where he is, how he feels anything like that?"

 

"Uh-no? Should I be able to?" Stiles is fidgeting again; well more, he never really stops.

 

"What he feels, maybe where he is, but it'll never be the same amount of bonding that it'd be with another wolf."

 

"Oh, so with Scott then? Cause I've been having some- strange things have been happening there."

 

"Oh? When exactly did it start?"

 

"Yesterday morning, we were out looking for Laura Hale's body; you remember I told you about it last night? Anyway, I kept feeling things, that I wasn't- they weren't my feelings. I could tell they were Scott's and sometimes his heartbeat got really loud in my head, like not- he wasn't hurt or freaked out or anything, it was steady and just  _really_  loud."

 

"That's normal for an Alpha." Deaton nods, "Scott will probably start feeling the effects of your bond soon if he hasn't already. It won't be as intense for him at first, but over time as your bond strengthens, it'll be stronger."

 

Stiles nods, "Wait, so, the bond my- mom said it's kind of like little strings, like a tether to each pack mate right?"

 

"Yes." Deaton answers as he leans forward slightly in interest.

 

"Well, I was just wondering if Scott can feel them, the same way I do. Like he can just find them inside like I do and pull on them to find me or feel me or whatever?"

 

"Yes. He's had a pack and an alpha before, so he should be used to it already. You can always ask him how it is for him as well."

 

"Right, yeah of course I can-duh." Stiles sighs at himself. "So what are you gonna teach me then, about the bond, that I don't know already?"

 

"As an alpha you can communicate non-verbally with Scott at any time. With concentration and practice you can even give him orders in the form of images or emotional suggestion."

 

"Wait! I can telepathically boss him around?" Stiles grins lopsidedly.

 

"Well, I wouldn't call it that exactly, but basically, yes." Stiles can totally tell Deaton wants to sigh or roll his eyes but he doesn't.

 

Stiles is way too excited now, really, he can telepathically order Scott to do stuff from anywhere. At anytime. _This is going to be hilarious._

 

"Stiles." _Can Deaton read minds?_

 

"Uh yeah?"

 

"This is very important, something that will be very useful for you in the future, especially if Scott is in danger and needs help and you're not able to reach him." _Geez, way to ruin the fun Deaton._

"Yeah, I know." Stiles drawls shrugging to the side.

 

His leg is wrapped behind the other one and as he leans he almost loses his balance. Stiles grips the edge of the table and plants a foot on the ground as he wobbles a bit, then straightens himself before looking to Deaton. If he didn't know better, he'd think that was amusement on Deaton's face.

 

"Good. Well, first I need you to focus. I know it's difficult for you to drown out everything, even your own thoughts, but you need to try. And you might want to call Scott to tell him to be prepared for whatever you tell him to do."

 

"Right tell him I'm training and not to freak out if he starts getting images in his head." Stiles chuckles as he pulls out his phone and shoots a text to Scott. 

 

**_From_  ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_  ** _: Puppy_

_Bro! I know you're on a date with Allison, but I need to warn you. I'm training with Deaton on some pack bonding stuff and things might get weird for you._

 

"Alright, all warned good to go." Stiles gives Deaton a quick thumbs-up and places his phone on the table.

 

"Alright then." Deaton walks over to the corner and grabs a chair, lifting up and walking over to the area between the two exiting doors and the table. He sets down the chair and gestures to Stiles, "Have a seat and close your eyes."

 

You know, if Stiles didn't trust Deaton with his very life, he'd be totally running away right now. Stiles is about to actually do what Deaton asked before his phone stops him.

 

**_From_  ** _: Puppy_

**_To_  ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_Dude what?! What do you mean weird??_

 

"Hang on Deaton, Scott's flipping out." 

 

**_From_  ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_  ** _: Puppy_

_I don't know. Images weird feelings stuff like that. Come onnnnn didn't your old alpha do this stuff to you? Like alpha-telepathy and shit?_

 

**_From_  ** _: Puppy_

**_To_  ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_Oh ok I get it dude. Do you have to do that now though? I mean, Allison and me are having a good time here?_

 

**_From_  ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_  ** _: Puppy_

_Yes now my puppy, right now. Sorry bro, but it'll probably take me like an hour to even get all focused enough to do it. I'll try not to freak you out too much dude, promise  ;P_

 

**_From_  ** _: Puppy_

**_To_  ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_OK good._

 

**_From_  ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_  ** _: Puppy_

_Radio silence dude. Have a good time. Tell Allison I said hi!_

 

"OK, now we're good." Stiles smiles and sits down after placing his phone on silent and putting it back down on the table.

"Now, Stiles I know you do have some trouble focusing, and I can make it easier if you want me too?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Here," Deaton says handing Stiles a small jar with a brilliant green plant and a dimmer green plant with strange pod-like leaves. He unhinges the top of the jar, "Focus on your breathing and the plant."

 

"This isn't going to make me trip balls is it?"

 

"No, Stiles. It's specifically for calming you down and relieving stress. It'll help you to focus on the task at hand. You need to close your eyes and breathe deep."

 

"OK. OH! It’s like the stuff the red powder-y stuff you gave me for my control when I was younger right?"

 

“Yes, just like that.”

 

“OK.”  Stiles lets his eyes close and relaxes his shoulders. Focus may not be his strong suit all the time, but he can do it when it counts.

 

"Now, listen to my voice. I need you to find Scott, pull on the string, let it guide you to him…" Deaton's voice fades away, still there to echo in his head softly.

 

Like he's drifted into a dream, Stiles finds himself falling into a void. It's not as scary as he thought it should be, the darkness is warm and inviting, and he finds no fear there. It's also empty, save for a deep brown colored string, it's thin, but still thicker than he imagined. He knows its Scott, and their bond is stronger than he could hope, even after such a short time.

 

_The bond is growing stronger every day._

 

He reaches out a hand and gingerly grasps the line; the string is soft and has a sweet smell.  _Kindness_  his mind supplies. It smells of freshly mowed grass and burnt sugar, and it's warm to the touch like someone has been holding it in their hands for so long, that their body heat has drifted onto the string.

 

_The string is still delicate and new, be careful not to snap it apart as you follow the line to Scott. Listen to the string, a steady rhythm, the thrum of a heart beating…_

 

Deaton's voice is nothing but a gentle whisper, reminding Stiles what he needs to do.

 

Stiles' nimble fingers pull away slowly, and he feels himself raise his hand again, his middle finger and thumb join at the top and bottom of the string. He plucks it gently like he would the cord of a harp, and a resounding beat enters his ears. The lightless chasm of darkness grows brighter down the line, like a light at the end of a dark tunnel. It's warm and bright, and he knows it's what he needs.

 

_Follow the string; let the sound of the heart pull you to its source._

 

He does what his guide asks. The beat of the heart becomes clearer as he floats along the space, his hand gently sliding over the string as he moves. There's no air, no wind, just the flow, and he doesn't want to pull away. He needs to find the source, the end of the string. The light at the end calls to him, the beat of a drum in his ears, filling the space as he nears the blinding light.

 

As he passes through the light, things become dim again, the string is gone and he's unaware of his body. The image in front of him is nothing but a blurred picture of color, sound and movement. He can't make sense of it.

 

_What do you see Stiles, what do you hear?_

 

_Scott? I hope its Scott. I can't see what it is, what am I looking at?_

 

_Let your body relax Stiles, take a moment to breath. Focus on your breathe._

 

Stiles takes a deep breath, focusing on clearing his own thoughts. His confusion washes away slowly like an ocean beating against a rock. It takes however long it takes, time doesn't matter here. It's pointless to think about, and he needs to focus on the image.

 

_I see…Allison!_

 

Stiles focuses on her dimples, trying to erase the blurred edges of the image. It's like a dirty pane of glass he has to wash clean. With each passing second the pane is clearer, he's looking through a window of time. No nothing that  _Whovian_ , it's more like…

 

_Scott's eyes! I can see what Scott's seeing right now! Is that normal?_

 

_It's unexpected actually. But nothing to worry about. This kind of thing doesn't happen so soon usually, the bond between you and Scott must be a lot stronger than I imagined it would be._

 

_Yeah, that's what I was thinking when I saw the string._

 

_What else do you see Stiles? Where is Scott?_

 

_The diner. I know that because he told me earlier._

 

_Focus on the details, Allison, what color is her blouse?_

 

_Uh…_

 

Stiles focuses on Allison face, then slowly edges his vision down to her neck and past to her collar.

 

_Purple, like a light purple color._

 

_Good. Now the diner walls, what color are they?_

 

 _Blue, deep blue._  


_Very good. Now, focus on the words, what is Allison saying, what about Scott?_  


_Uh…Allison said the milkshake was amazing, and she can't wait for her burger. Scott says the same basically- now their making goo-goo eyes at each other. Oh god. Can I stop now, its mind numbing to watch these two, really._

 

_Nearly done. How does Scott feel right now? Name every emotion you can get from him._

 

_Lots of like- warm fuzzy feelings. His heartbeat is pretty fast too, of course._

 

_Good. You've learned how to feel where Scott is, hear where he is, and see and feel what he does. Now return to the string, the void._

 

_How?_

 

_See it in your mind. Let go of everything around you and fall away into the void. Remember it's not truly empty, it's only a place in your head, you won't die or disappear when you fall._

 

Stiles breathes deep and let's go, envisioning the empty place again. He falls deep into the void, and as he looks around he catches sight of the string, he imagines himself holding it, and suddenly he is. He scoffs at himself and holds it gently in his palm, gripping the soft string carefully. He looks down the line and realizes that bright light is gone now, only the string is left. He can't see himself, only feel his own movements in the dark, and the string is the only object here. Illuminated in pure darkness.

 

_This place is so weird._

 

_You’re back in the empty space?_

 

_Yeah I am. What now?_

 

 _Can you hear Scott's heartbeat?_  


_Um…_  


The beat has disappeared, but a sound can be heard in the distance, like some far away thing he can’t quite hold onto. He realizes it’s always been there, ever since he got to the empty place. Strange, he hadn't noticed until now.

 

He focuses on the noise, drawing it to him, pulling the sound closer until he can discern what it is.

_Found it! The constant noise I've been hearing in the background, it's Scott's heart. That is so cool. Wait, is my dad in here too?_

 

_Recognize the pattern, the familiar beat of Scott's heart. You may not be as comfortable with it as your own, or your father's, but it is still unique. Now push away the sound, and envision your father. His image before you, then the sound of his heart beating in your head. Find his rhythm, his unique beat._

 

Stiles imagines his father standing before him just as Deaton suggested. He feels the warmth of his father's arm around his shoulder, a comfort, that family bond he could never forget. He pulls it closer to him, then hears his father's voice echo through his mind, he's far away, but his voice isn't what he needs. His heart, that quiet beat, that calm sound. His father has a slight murmur, but his heart is strong and steady, just like the man himself.

_I found it. My dad, he's there, there- whatever. I got him._

 

_Perfect. Now look around, does he have a string?_

 

_Uh…yes! Wow, I didn't think he would…_

 

_Every member of a pack has a string for their alpha. As long as they accept the pack, if they have a bond with them, then the string is there._

 

_So, does he have one with Scott too?_

 

_He should, yes, but the string for them will be frail and thin, barely existent. Once their relationship grows, so too will the string, and Scott will be able to find your father just like you can._

 

Stiles holds the string, noticing it's more of a cord actually, strong, firm and thick. The color is a deep blue with curious light blue tones twisted into it. Stiles twirls the string around a finger then drops it into his palm before plucking it as he did with Scott.

 

Nothing happens.

 

_Uh, Deaton?_

 

_What is it Stiles, what do you see?_

 

_Nothing. That's just it, I plucked on the string, my dad's bond and nothing happened. No images, no light._

_Nothing._

 

_Do not panic Stiles that is completely normal, I assure you. Human bonds are very different for a pack. Your pack will bleed through the strings in the form of feelings, sound and even vision. Sometimes they've been described as echoes of a figure in your mind, you will be able to sense and hear your father, but never see through his eyes or communicate with him like you can with Scott._

 

_Well, that kinda sucks. But, at least I can feel him though and your right too- I can kind of see him, like smoke or something, it's weird._

 

His father was there, on the other side of the never ending string, just beyond Stiles' reach. He’s smiling at him, a wide grin and it was like looking at him through a fog, the smoke of his outline swirls around him happily. Stiles can feel his stress, but his content too, he’s anxious and constantly worried, but still happy. The smoke of his dad's figure fades as Stiles drops his hand from the string.

 

Imagining it before him and envisioning Scott, he blinks his eyes to see Scott's bond before him again. He gently grabs the string between his thin fingers and smirks as the smoky outline of Scott swirls into sight.

 

Again, he’s just out of reach, like a ghost of his actual self; he’s grinning too and laughing occasionally. 

 

 _He's happy_ , Stiles smiles and releases the string, letting the vision of Scott fade. The string remains, and as Stiles focuses he can bring up his father and Scott's lines at once. He’s able to reach over Scott's to grab his dad's but he can’t go further. The far side of the strings is truly empty it seems. Unreachable space.

 

_What now?_

 

_Now you let go completely, return to reality. Fall away again, envision yourself here in the clinic, sitting in the chair. See your body, and return to it._

 

Stiles falls letting himself dive through the black. As he falls he can see the clinic’s back room spinning into view around him. The stark white of the walls, the steel of the table in front of him, the window to his left and the light shining through it. He grips something in his hands, but he can't place what it is; whatever it is, it’s his life raft now, a tether to reality. He grips it tighter feeling his hands strengthen, his and his mind along with them as the room slow to a slight rotation until it comes to a steady pace, before stopping altogether.

 

Stiles blinks open his eyes and has to blink several more times before he can really see again. The sudden lack of perfect darkness is pretty disorienting. The shadow in the dark place is always around him, even when he looks through Scott's eyes, the shadow edges along his peripheral vision. Like vignette on a photo, it was always shadowing the edges of his mind. Now it was just, gone.

 

"-an you hear me Stiles? Stiles?"

 

"Yeah? What- I can hear you just fine. Stop shouting."

 

"I wasn't shouting. I imagine the plants are still focusing your senses quite a bit, causing your already receptive ears to be even more sensitive." Stiles looks up to see Deaton leaning down near his face and smiling.

 

"Oh. Well I'm good now." He looks down and sees the life raft. It is not, in fact an  _actual_ life raft, just the jar of herbs Deaton had given him, and Stiles notices it’s slightly cracked where he'd been gripping it.

 

"Crap, sorry about your uh, jar thing. Herbs."

 

"I can always place them in another jar Stiles. I have plenty."

 

"Right. Uh- it feels kind of-spinny? Is that right? Spinny is a word right? Ugh, wha-why do I taste fudge?"

"Stiles, you did very well today. We can take a break for now and work on going back into the void in a few minutes. You did a great job, a lot better than I had hoped." Deaton walks over to the steel table and pulls an empty jar from the small crate that held the other jars.

 

Each jar had a strange rune or symbol on it, Celtic, Stiles nods. He'd seen the cache of jars before, and he knew what most of them were by now, but the one he'd just tried?

 

"Hey, uh, what was that stuff you gave me? For focus? And can I possibly have some more for like, you know home or something?" Stiles relaxes against the chair, deciding standing probably wasn't the best idea since the room was still kind of blurry.

 

"It was Lemon Balm and Avena Sativa. Here let me make another jar for you to take home."

 

"Great, good- thanks."

 

"It's not a problem Stiles. You already have the Anise Seeds I gave you right? You didn't lose them?"

"Yeah I got 'em, right next to my bed like you told me to put them. I've got the cinnamon too; I use it in my cereal in the morning sometimes."

 

"Still? Good. Tell me when you need more."

 

"Actually I am almost out, it lasted years, but it's getting empty now-ugh, no-no standing  _still_  bad." Stiles says slumping back into his chair.

 

"Focus your breathing Stiles. The first time is always the most disorienting, so you just need to relax. Breath, take your time." Deaton says slowly as he goes to a cupboard to grab a bag of cinnamon.

 

"Right, yeah OK."

 

Deaton smiles and starts to fill up an empty jar with the cinnamon, after its full he sticks a label on the side of the jar and draws on a Celtic symbol before doing the same with the jar with the herbs in it. He sets the jars down next to the list of Stiles' alpha abilities and stands still as he scribbles on the paper. After a few minutes Stiles feels a lot better and stands up to stretch around.

 

"Feeling better?" Deaton asks as he finishes writing.

 

"Yeah, lots!" Stiles stretches widely as he speaks. He drops his hands down to smack against his thighs before smirking at Deaton. "What's next?"

 

"Now you sit back down and we do it all again."

 

"What? Ughhh!" Stiles drawls uselessly.

 

"Stiles, I know you have a decent handle on it, but it'd be better to practice some more before I let you get home."

 

"Alright, alright, I know. Will it- will it be as spiny and stuff as it was the first time?"

 

"No, not at all. It might still be disorienting, but you won't be dizzy or feel at all sick this time."

 

"Or ever again right? I hope."

 

"Ever again." Deaton cants his head downward is assurance.

 

"Good. OK, back into the empty place. Let's do this!" Stiles pumps a fist defiantly before plopping back down into the chair.

 

 _This is gonna be a long day._  

 

\----

 

Allison is so beautiful and sweet, her dimples and her smile. She grins and laughs and she even lets him hold her hand, as they walk to their cars after leaving the diner. She grips his hand tight as they walk and leans her head onto his shoulder; they laugh and talk quietly to each other the whole way.

 

"I had an amazing time today Scott." She bites her lip and smiles shyly at him.

 

"Yeah, me too." He grins widely and she giggles in response.

 

Her hands are soft and warm in his own and she leans back against her car and pulls Scott toward her by his hand, he crowds her and smiles.

 

"I uh, I wish you could drive me home, but my parents…"

 

"Yeah, I get it. It's OK. Next time I'll pick you up, and we can have dinner or see a movie or something. Anything you want to do." Scott grins. He can’t believe how close they are; he is literally breathing her air.  

 

"Next time? You want to take me out again?"

 

"Of course I do!" Scott shakes his head smiling. _How could he not want to see her again?_

 

She just grins broadly and leans in closer, smiling, her dimples captivating her cheeks. _Is she? Does she want to-?_

 

Scott tests the situation by leaning in closer until their heads are pressed together, their mouths only inches apart. Scott brings up his free hand to cup her jaw, taking a moment to rub his thumb over her cheek, her skin, so soft and perfect. Scott can smell her desire, it’s overwhelming his own and he can’t believe his luck.

 

He had to do it, but he wouldn't rush. He couldn't be greedy.

 

He pushes in the rest of the way lifting her head with his hand as he does; her hand squeezes his as she grips their intertwined fingers. Her lips are softer than he could have ever imagined as they close on his own. He pushes gently against them, locking their faces together; she tilts her head and leans into him, deepening their kiss.

 

It only lasts a few seconds, but it’s amazing. The kiss is soft but not  _too_  innocent, the perfect ending to the _perfect_ day. As their lips part Scott looks at her closed eyes, their foreheads still pressed together; she sways slightly against him and grips his hand once before loosening her grip, she doesn’t pull away, or let go of his hand. Her lids lift slowly, and her eyes are brilliant as they meet his.

 

She grins before pecking his lips with her own and smiling again and Scott just chuckles and strokes her cheek with his thumb before pulling away slightly. She grips his hand one more time before their hands fall away from each other.

 

"Goodnight Scott." She says sweetly.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow- at school?"

"Of course."  She replies with another smiles, “Save me a seat at lunch?”

 

"Yeah, goodnight Allison." He breathes, smiling at her as she gets into her car. He closes the door behind her and watches her start up her car and back out of the lot.

 

As she drives away he sways on the balls of his feet for a few seconds, grinning like a fool. He’s falling, falling hard and fast and he can't wait to tell Stiles all about her. His alpha probably hated how he gushed by now, but, it was all thanks to Stiles he even saw her today.

 

Allison Argent. The most amazing girl he'd ever met. 

 

\---- 

 

Monday came way too fast for Stiles. He finishes his homework and does all his chores, makes diner for his dad and practices the pack bonding stuff, but still- school already? He has so much to deal with right now; he really doesn’t want to deal with Harris on top of everything. He’s evil. He didn't need to deal with evil right now.

 

Scott at least was happy and stress free. He'd been gushing over text all day about the Amazing Allison Argent, how incredible and perfect their date and the kiss was.

 

He thanks Stiles profusely as they meet each other for second period. He tries to focus, really, but Scott is just too dreamy over Allison.

 

"Get it together man! She's amazing I get it, but you have got to get your act together dude."

 

"Why?" Scott says dreamily.

 

"Oh my god." Stiles flails slightly spinning in his seat to face his textbook. "You're gonna see her at lunch OK, so just focus on your work right now. Do it for me man?"

 

"Yeah…" He sighs before shifting in his seat, "OK yeah I got it."

 

"Thank you." Stiles huffs. 

 

Third period is damn near on the other side of school, and sadly they had that class with douche-bag Jackson. Stiles sighs as they make their way to the doors shoulder to shoulder. Scott is still gushing over Allison, but at least he made it through the class with some serious concentration on his face. Stiles would take what he could get.

 

"Hey, do you smell that?"

 

"You mean the lust and anger flooding the halls? Jealously too, let's not forget jealousy." Stiles smirks sarcastically.

 

"No, dude the other thing it's like, it kind of smells like-"

 

Scott cut himself off as they push open the exterior doors to the courtyard, and when Stiles follows his eyes he realizes why.

 

The school buses are parked near there and the one directly in front of them- well the emergency door was ripped off the hinges and hanging loosely an inch or two off the ground.

 

 Let's not dismiss the massive amounts of blood sprayed all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was such a long wait. Writer's block is a bitch. So, continuation from the last chapter, some more Sterek teasing and more. Oh and I serve up some explanations on how the pack bonds work in the story. Also I added some tags to the series, including the fact that all werewolves can be actual wolves. Because that's just how it should be. They still have a basic 80s werewolf form too though.
> 
> This chapter is really long too, enjoy.


	5. Poisoned Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is just finishing up the territory upkeep when a loud shot rings through the sky, and he springs up from his crouch to stare at a shocked looking Scott.
> 
> “What the-?” Stiles stops and snaps his head toward the sound.
> 
> “Was that what- it sounded like?” Scott asks staring through the woods, probably looking for any sign of movement.
> 
> “It sure sounded like-“Another shot interrupted his train of thought and he and Scott stared at each other before dashing through the trees toward the shots.
> 
> “Gunfire?” Scott yells as they run.
> 
> Stiles leaps over a log and yells back, “Yeah! I heard a yell too, maybe some growling? Pretty far away though.”
> 
> Scott runs faster to keep pace with Stiles, “We better hurry then!” He says picking up speed.

The boys stand in silence, shocked by the frankly ludicrous amount of blood staining the bus.

“What the hell?” Scott asks quietly, standing slack jawed next to Stiles.

“My thoughts exactly Scott.”

The scene around them is very disorienting, not to mention smelly.

Cops everywhere, at least half the Sheriff’s department had to be here. Teens stand around whispering and staring at the bus, gawking at the police tape cutting off the crime scene from the school, and the cop’s radios are buzzing all kinds of information all at once.

Stiles shakes his head, trying to focus on that single heartbeat; the one heartbeat that belonged to a certain cop he needed to talk to.

“Dad!” Stiles jogs toward his father as he sees him finishing a conversation with a deputy.

“Stiles? Hey, son, stop right there, no one gets past the line.” His dad throws up a hand stopping Stiles just in front of the police tape.

“What happened here Sheriff?” Scott asks coming to stand next to Stiles.

“Yeah, dad, did someone- is somebody dead?” Stiles hazards.

“The bus driver was attacked last night, we don’t know by who or what yet, the other deputies and I assume it was an _animal attack_. Like what killed that woman in the woods.” His dad’s raised eyebrows speak volumes.

“Right, the _animal attack_. So, it was the same animal, you think?” Stiles asks doing his best to mask his unsteady heart rate.

“There are claw marks in the bus, and a lot of blood as I’m sure you noticed…so, probably.” His dad nods slowly and Scott just drops his head with a deep breath.

“The bus driver is alive though right?” Stiles hopes he’s alive, _he has questions for him_.

“Yes, he’s injured but alive and being sent to the hospital as we speak.” His dad nods reassuringly.

“Stiles?” Scott leans over and whispers.

“Yeah?”

“I smell anger again.”

“Yeah, same here. I also smell the driver I think, but the anger is so overpowering-  I’m having some trouble finding anything else. You?” Stiles looks over at Scott.

“Same here.” Scott remarks, sighing in frustration.

“Alright, get out of here, both of you have class.” His dad says pushing Stiles’ shoulder gently.

“But dad- ”

“No, Stiles. I will text you later, as soon as we get any news. For now, you have to just get to class.”, Stiles gawks openly at his father, “Let me do my job son.”

“Alright, alright. Text me then! I expect an update around lunch!” Stiles points an uncompromising finger, his dad chuckles lightly before agreeing.

 _He better text me. Crime scenes may be his job, but rogue werewolves are my territory_ ; Stiles nods to himself as he and Scott make their way to their next class.

“So, Stiles, it was the alpha right?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious. But- why attack some bus driver? Was it just convenient?”

“Maybe he’s just feral? Then he wouldn’t need a reason to attack, he’d just attack whoever he saw.” Scott said as they slipped through the herd of teens crowding in the halls.

“No, I don’t think he’s feral. I think he’s probably just a psycho. I mean, if he was feral, there were probably a lot more people out at night he could have attacked, and a lot more he _would_ have attacked if he really was wild. I mean, he just attacked the driver, no one else right? So…”

“So, he meant to attack him? But why?”

“That’s the question Scottie.” Stiles nodded as he slapped a hand to Scott’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out later man. Right now we have class, and then at lunch maybe we’ll find something out.”

“Right, your dad will text you with news. Alright, then class it is.”

**\----**

_That really was a lot of blood_ , Scott shudders recalling the sight. Even now, as he and Stiles walk to the cafeteria he can _still_ smell the blood; it floods his senses like he’s soaked in it and he finds himself choking on the stench as they near the cafeteria doors.

“Scott? Hey, you alright?” Stiles asks, stopping to reach over and touch his shoulder for comfort.

“Yeah, it’s just, the blood- do you really think the driver is OK? I mean how could he be after _that_?”

“If my dad says he’s alive then he is, but I have a feeling he’s not as- alive as he should be…” Stiles says cryptically, staring ahead.

“What do you mean?” Scott asks, confused.

“I mean the alpha really wanted to kill the guy right?” He looks over and Scott nods, “So- he would have. My question isn’t just _why_ he attacked him in the first place, but why he didn’t actually kill him. Why’d he _stop_ attacking?”

Scott nods, “Right…maybe he was interrupted?”

“That’s possible too, but again if he was feral he would have just killed whoever or whatever stopped him, then probably went back to finish the driver. It doesn’t make sense. Unless- unless he really was after the driver, and _only_ the driver. Which would mean it was premeditated and he might try again, shit.”

Scott stills abruptly as Stiles pulls out his phone, “Are you calling your dad?”

“I’m sure he thought about it already, but I might as well text him to make sure the guy’s protected. He’s being taken to the hospital, so they’ll have good security…” Stiles trails off as he types away on his phone.

His heart rate is actually pretty steady, so Scott isn’t too worried.

He’s never been good at mystery solving, but luckily Stiles and the Sheriff seem to be great at it. They’d figure it all out, and Scott would just have to wait for them to do it. He’d help however he could of course, but he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Lunch time dude, stop worrying so much and let’s just eat OK.” Stiles exclaims as he tucks his phone away, “Let me worry about it.” He claps a hand to Scott’s shoulder and squeezes it firmly as he leads then into the packed cafeteria.

“Yeah, OK. Thanks Stiles.” He smiles at him as they head for the lunch line. Stiles just smirks at him and leads the way to the trays.

\--

Scott’s surprised they find their usual middle table, considering that it seems like everyone in the school is in the cafeteria today. They’re all gossiping about the bus and the driver of course, but Scott just drowns out the noise, focusing his ears to a human level. He sets down his tray as Stiles does, and shrugs off his backpack before sitting down; he sets his backpack in the vacant space on the bench next to him and stares at Stiles.

“What? You’re not still worrying are you?” Stiles drawls.

“No, I just- I’m just waiting, for you.” Scott says.

“Waiting for me to- what?”

“Uh, you know, eat?” Scott bows his head shyly. He’d thought Stiles had noticed this already, he’d been doing it for a few days now after all.

Alphas eat first, that’s how it goes, even for werewolves. Scott always thought it was weird that he just did it instinctively with his former alpha and now Stiles. But then again, there were about a million things that Scott did on instinct now that were weird things for anyone to do. He shook his head slightly at the thought and stared back at Stiles.

“Oh! Right…alphas eat first-yeah my uh- alpha never really implemented that little rule in our pack. Huh...” Stiles chuckles lightly and takes a big bite out of his burger nodding to Scott with his cheeks full of food.

Scott smiles and follows his lead, starting to scarf down his food like he’s been starving. He may or may not be the type of kid who stress eats.

“Jesus! Scott slow down you’re gonna hurt yourself. Or did you already forget the day we met, man?” Stiles laughs openly as he watches Scott nearly choke on his mouthful of hamburger.

“Ugh- yeah, sorry.” Scott laughs to himself as he swallows making sure to eat more slowly after that.  

“Uhhh…”Stiles says slowly as he stares at something behind Scott.

“Wha-?” But Scott’s question is answered when a girl walks up setting her tray down next to Scott’s and takes a seat at their table.

Stiles just stares, but Scott doesn’t blame him considering the girl is _Lydia Martin_.

“What is she-?” Stiles whispers under his breath.

Scott and Stiles lean in to each other’s space from across the table and Stiles whispers, “Why is she sitting with us?”

Scott shrugs harshly, “How do I know? She’s your crush not mine.”

Stiles looks scandalized by Scott’s remark and he just grins in return, Stiles huffs and leans back to stare at Lydia in question. She’s just sorting out her food on her tray, and as she starts to drink from her water bottle another girl and some guy Scott remembers from the lacrosse team take seats at their table too. The guy sits at the head of the table, to Lydia’s left, and the girl sits to Stiles’ left. The girl looks a little unhappy to be taking a seat there, but she does it anyway for some reason.

“Uh?” Scott says uselessly as Stiles glares at him, like it’s somehow his fault this is happening.

Scott still doesn’t totally understand why Stiles is so against the idea of him being popular. He thinks he should be, after all Stiles is smart and strong and capable, he _should_ be popular. Scott immediately loses his train of thought when a familiar scent floods his nose. _The sweet scent of lilacs._

“Hey.” Allison says as she stops to stand near Scott.

She looks down at him with a smile, and he can feel his hand move to his backpack to move it to the floor, making room for her to sit down. He didn’t even need to think about it.

“Hey, Allison.” Scott says slowly, still in a daze. He hadn’t seen her since their date, since their _kiss_.

She sets down her tray and gracefully tucks her legs under the table to sit down. He almost loses his mind when her hand lands on his thigh and she pushes herself closer and leans into his shoulder. He thinks for a second she might kiss him right here in the cafeteria, in front of everyone, but she leans over and steals a fry from his tray instead.

“Uh- hey!” He says helplessly as he grins. She just smirks in return and chews up the stolen fry.

He hears an almost imperceptible growl and snaps his focus to Stiles. Thankfully he’s not angry with Scott, he’s actually staring at the end of the table.

Jackson is standing by the end near the other guy; actually, it’s more like he’s towering over the guy, which must be hard for him since Jackson is pretty short. The guy looks confused, and a little scared, and Scott frowns at them before noticing he had missed the fact Danny had sat down on the other side of Stiles while he was entranced with Allison. Stiles was right, she really did make him lose all his focus.

 _It’s totally worth it_ , Scott smiles to himself.

“Move.”, Jackson says simply.

“Why do I have to- why doesn’t Danny ever have to move?” The guy whines as Jackson glares at him.

“Because _I_  never stare at his girlfriend’s coin-slot.” Danny smirks before taking a bite of his apple and Scott doesn’t miss Lydia’s little smirk as she takes a dainty bite out of her burger.

The guy does move, and he takes up the spot on the other side of the girl across from Allison. Scott doesn’t even know these people, _why are they sitting with_ \- Stiles’ glare stops his train of thought. He’s staring, then he makes a pointed look to Allison, then back to Scott. _What?_

“Oh.” Scott whispers; Allison, that’s why they are there.

Lydia and Allison are friends now, and everyone else follows Lydia; Scott sighs and shrugs at Stiles apologetically, but Stiles just frowns and rolls his eyes at him.

“So, did you guys hear about the bus driver?” the guy asks, what was his name? _Eric? Yeah, Eric from the lacrosse team, he‘s one of Jackson’s friends._

“Animal attack right? Probably a cougar?” Danny says, obviously enjoying the gossip starting up at the table.

“I heard mountain lion.” Jackson states.

“A cougar is a mountain lion.” Lydia says suddenly and impatiently Scott notes; everyone stares at her before she cocks her head at Jackson, “Isn’t it?”

She says it like she’s unsure, but Stiles scoffs almost indiscernibly and Scott remembers him saying she’s secretly brilliant. Why she hides it Scott has no idea, and Stiles doesn’t seem to either.

“Whatever, who cares? He’s probably just some homeless tweaker who’s gonna die anyway.” Jackson says trying to sound uninterested in the conversation.

Scott looks over at Stiles, but he’s typing away on his phone. _Maybe he got a reply from his dad?_

“Actually, I know who he is, check it out.” Stiles has some video loaded and he leans into the middle of the table showing his phone; everyone leans in curiously along with Scott.

_“The Sheriff’s department won’t speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to the local hospital where he remains in critical condition.”_

The video ends and everyone leans back looking slightly afraid. Of course they think it’s just a cougar prowling the town, they have no idea what’s really out there.

_They should be a lot more scared._

“Can we talk about something a little more fun please?” Lydia pipes up, cutting the tension at the table, “Ohh, like, where are we going this weekend?” She looks over questioningly at Allison, who just stares back blankly, “You said you and Scott were hanging out?” Lydia raises her eyebrow.

“Uh-“, Allison sets down her fork and shoves her hands into her lap nervously, “We were thinking of what we were gonna do?”

“Well, I am _not_ sitting around watching lacrosse videos _again_ ,” Lydia scoffs looking at Jackson accusingly, “so if the four of us _are_ hanging out, we are going to do something fun.”

“Hanging out? Like the four of us?” Scott asks turning to Allison, “Do you wanna hang out, like us and _them_?”

“Yeah, uh, why not? Sounds like fun.” Allison says.

Hanging out with Jackson and Lydia? Scott really just wants to be alone with Allison, and now they’re having a group date?

“OK, uh, sure then. What did you have in mind guys?” He asks the couple.

“How about, bowling?” Lydia supplies after a minute, “How does that sound Jackson?”

“How does it sound? I’d rather stab myself in the face with this fork, than go bowling.” Lydia huffs and pulls the fork out of Jackson’s hand to smack it down on the table.

“Shut up you’re a great bowler. Allison? Can you bowl?” Lydia asks.

“Yeah, me and my dad used to go all the time. Scott you can bowl right?” She says chewing down some food and turning a questioning look at him.

“Yeah, sort of?” He wasn’t lying, but he’d have to make sure not to use his wolf powers, that and he’d be focusing on not screwing up the date in general… _I’m really not excited about this._

_At least Allison would be there._

“Well, is it _sort of_  McCall,” Jackson pushes in to the table challengingly and meets his eyes, “or yes?”

“Yes, I can. In fact, I’m a _great_ bowler.” That answer makes Jackson smirk.

 _Great job Scott_ , he thinks angrily at himself, _now you’ve gone and challenged Jackson to a competition you probably can’t win considering you can’t use you’re wolf powers and you’re stressed to the bone…_ Scott really has a way of making socially awkward situations infinitely worse.

He sighs inwardly before turning to Stiles, who is staring at him openly, probably embarrassed by the entire conversation. He hopes he hasn’t just accepted a date that his alpha doesn’t approve of. Stiles’ stare really gives nothing away, and Scott’s starting to worry.

\--

The rest of lunch is spent talking about random, unimportant teenage worries, and Jackson’s successes in everything. He’s being totally arrogant about stupid unimportant things; _if he only knew what was really out there, he wouldn’t be so smug._

Actually he’d probably piss himself if he knew the truth. The thought of Jackson being so terrified made Scott smile a little. Usually he didn’t dislike people this much, he was actually a pretty kind guy, but Jackson really has a way of bringing out the worst in people.

When lunch is finally over Scott says his sweet goodbyes to Allison before turning to Stiles with worried eyes.

“Yes you can go, and yes my dad texted.” _Wow, am I that obvious? Maybe Stiles is just really perceptive?_

“Oh- great…so what did the Sheriff say?” Scott wants to avoid talking about the group date _nightmare_ as long as he can, and Stiles seems like he’s alright with that.

“He said there were two types of blood at the crime scene; one was definitely Mr. Myers’, the other one was unidentified. It should take a day at least to identify the other guy, or girl.”

“OK, so- that’s it?”

“Apparently.” Stiles sighs, before shoving his phone in his pocket.

“OK, well I guess all we can do is wait now, right?” Scott asks.

“Yeah- you’re date isn’t until the weekend right?”

“Yeah?” Scott replies, suddenly nervous.

“OK, so tonight we go on another patrol. Probably every night this week actually.” Stiles says.

“Oh, yeah OK. I mean we have to make sure the Alpha doesn’t hurt anyone else.”

“Exactly.”, Stiles states as they walk to class.

He has this really determined look on his face now, and Scott finds himself less nervous about everything. Stiles may be young, but he knows what he’s doing, Scott nods to himself and smiles as they round the corner of the next hallway.

 _Tonight would hopefully be uneventful, and if it wasn’t, they’d make sure people would be safe_. Scott is finding himself to be less tense with each step as he walks alongside his alpha.

**\----**

_Following Chris Argent around is surprisingly boring._

Derek had hoped he’d lead him to more hunters, or some kind of base, but so far it’s just been trips from home, to the store, to the station and back again. Inside the house he’d spent the day selling guns over the phone, typing away on his computer and polishing and cleaning his guns; filling ammo boxes and loading weapons, and finally he’d pack up a set and head to the station, presumably to present the guns to the police for sale.

He never called any hunters or met with anyone suspicious. Not once, _all day_.

Derek growls as he grips the steering wheel of his Camaro. He wants to tear Argent’s head from his body at this point, just for being so _normal_. It was like he knew he was being followed, so he intentionally did nothing strange, like meeting with hunters to discuss the murder of werewolves. Derek stills-

He knows. Of course he knows.

He’s a veteran hunter; Derek may be good at stalk- _following_ people and remaining unseen, but he’s starting to think he’s no match for Chris Argent. _I can’t waste any more time._

Derek starts his engine and drives back toward the motel. He didn’t know what to do; he couldn’t track the Alpha if he didn’t know where to start- Laura- the _woods_. _Why didn’t I think of that earlier?_

He needed to head to the woods, where she died. He spins around the Camaro and guns the engine, heading straight for the Beacon Hills Preserve.  

\--

There aren’t any other people or supernatural creatures in the woods today, and Derek almost smiles at his fortune. For once he’d be able to focus solely on what he needs to do, instead of having to worry about getting attacked by hunters, or interrupted by some stupid human who came jogging through the woods.

He follows his sister’s scent, what was left of it, to a small clearing enveloped by trees. There was a large fallen tree on the far side of the clearing, and Derek searches the forest floor as he makes his way to it. There are dozens of human and animal tracks all over the place- _police, but also scavenger animals following the scent of blood._

Derek can smell both Scott and Stiles, strongly enough to know they were here no less than a day ago; just like Stiles told him, they’d been there where she died. Derek looks around spotting a large tree lying across the ground.

The log at the end of the clearing is covered in dried blood, a stain soaking into the fallen tree.

Derek crouches suddenly and leans in to place a hand on the log; he pushes himself an inch from the blood and breathed in the traces of Laura. _All of the blood is hers._

He smells something else pretty abruptly; something strong and angry lingers in the air. It’s mixed with all the other scents, but most of the animals and other humans were so merged now that they were indistinguishable from each other. But the strange scent- that rage, it’s still there.

The scent is still strong enough for Derek to follow.

As he stalks further into the forest, he stumbles upon the same clearing, the clearing he found Laura in. The same scents of two other creatures could be smelled there, the same scents from the night he found her; Scott and Stiles he recognized. Then there was Laura and the other alpha, he was the rage Derek could smell on the air.

There are a few other scents around the spot Laura was, but Derek couldn’t separate them. _They’re too old now. Probably irrelevant anyway._

He moves onto the blood, the spot he took Laura from. The blood stains the earth, making itself one with the forest. _It’s Laura’s alright._

 _The alpha’s trail ends here, at least with Laura._ _But- that other beta was attacked here too, the Alpha’s beta, and the alpha was there on the nights after he killed Laura, I could follow that trail, but_ \- Derek scoffs realizing how suicidal it would be to go after the alpha alone; he’d rather take his chances with the beta for now.

_The more information I can gather the better._

\--

Following the betas trail leads him to the road again, so Derek hops back into his car and rolls down his windows to better follow the scent. It’s old, but not old enough that he’d lose it, and even though many other scents and people still lingered in the air from an earlier time, Derek is determined to hold onto the one he needs. He focuses on the boy; _I have to find the beta._

\--

The scent leads to a house. _The boy’s house hopefully_ , Derek sighs stepping out of the car and standing up slowly, listening for signs of life within. _No one’s home._

Derek gives himself a quick nod of approval and walks the property, making sure nothing is amiss with the house; he notices that only two people live here, a human woman, and the beta. _The mother must be at work_ , _and the beta is of course at school._ Derek checks his watch and notes he still has at least three hours before the beta is let out of school and makes his way home.

Breaking in isn’t hard at all considering the family didn’t lock all of their windows. The second floor window in the back of the house is open actually and Derek takes it as a good sign, leaping onto the ledge of the window, gaining a firm grip on the sill and pulling himself up and inside the house.

He ends up in a small bathroom, and takes a breath before heading for the hallway.

 _The bedroom, the kid’s room would be the best place to start_. Hopefully he’d find out the kid’s name at the very least, and maybe a location for the alpha if he was lucky. If not, well, he’d have to follow the kid until he lead him to the killer.

The bedroom wasn’t hard to find, and Derek shakes his head at the mess as he enters; the kid’s room looks like a warzone, but Derek can tell nothing sinister had happened. _The kid wasn’t attacked and the room wasn’t tossed, he’s just blatantly disorganized._

Derek looks around trying to discern a good place to start, and his eyes find a desktop computer. _Perfect-_ he clicks the mouse- _damn, it’s password locked_. He’d have to get the password somehow, but he’d figure it out later, for now, he could at least toss the room, and the nice thing about it was he didn’t have to be careful since the place was already _trashed_.  

Derek works systematically, or as much as he can be, considering the state of the place. He finds a few pornographic magazines, hidden _poorly_ under the bed, as well as some interesting books about anatomy and medical practice. Clothes, mostly _dirty_ clothes litter the floor, and Derek is disgusted to find multiple plates of half eaten food all over the room, and even some rotted food under the bed.

He hates this house more and more every second and he can’t wait to leave, so when he finally stumbles over a shoebox and bends down to move it he wants to yell in triumph.

_The teenager keeps a journal under his night table._

Derek sits on the bed in the center of the room and cracks open the book. He skims the earliest pages, mostly fantasies about girls around school and stupid rants about his mother. Later he finds some sick fantasies about kidnapping and raping girls, and honestly Derek almost throws the book out of the window at one point, but he breaths out and scans to the last pages of the journal; the most recent entries are filled with terror and hopelessness.

_At first anyway._

The entries quickly take on a sinister edge. The kid starts a tirade about how he’s going to be the most powerful werewolf alive, how he’d show everyone how amazing he could be; he’d get revenge on the people who’d hurt him, he’d finally be able to get rid of his bitch mother, and so on.

 _Giving power like that to someone this sadistic is_ …Derek needs to find this kid, and quickly, he has to follow him and make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone.

Derek flips back to the front of the journal and finds he’d missed vital information the first time through. The kid had written his first and last name in the front of the journal: _Trent Dermott_.

Derek smirks at the find; now he knew his name, where he lived and what to do with the information. He’d follow the kid, trail him to the alpha and kill the alpha. He realizes he has no idea what to do with Trent when the time came but he’d probably try to stop Derek from attacking his alpha, and if he got in the way Derek would have to put him down. He wouldn’t kill him, but he would need to get him out the way. The beta was his alphas shield and Derek needed a clear shot of the rogue.

_But how would he get the boy out of the way?_

_Stiles._

Stiles would want to know what he found; Scott seemed like the caring one out of the two boys, so he’d want to keep him alive, and probably attempt to help him. Stiles, well Derek had no idea what Stiles would do with the kid. The few times they’d met, he had been unreadable.

_It doesn’t matter._

He’d tell Stiles what he’d found, after he found the alpha himself. Hopefully Stiles wouldn’t figure out who the beta was before that, but it didn’t really matter as long as Derek got to the alpha first. He’d kill him, claim his revenge for Laura and then it’d be over.

Derek stopped himself from thinking past killing the Alpha. He couldn’t think about what he’d do after it was all said and done. He can’t deal with that right now.

 _Trent Dermott_ , he would lead him to the alpha.

**\----**

_Patrolling the town. Who knew it could be so damn boring?_

Stiles frowns heavily as he trudges through the leaves littering the forest floor. Scott trails behind him lost in thought as they walk along. _Probably thinking about Allison, again. What was he gonna do with this guy?_

 _Here they are walking through the forest at sundown trying to “protect the town”, Scott’s words, and he’s not even paying attention!_ Stiles throws his hands and sighs, then peers back at Scott whose staring at his feet.

“Oh my- OK what? What is it?” Stiles finally stops to ask.

“Wha- huh? Why are we stopping?”

“Dude. You have been walking silently staring at you’re freaking shoes for like twenty minutes! What are you thinking about that’s so important you can’t pay attention to the patrol? Or did you forget we’re out here to, oh you know, _save lives_?” Stiles drawls impatiently.

“Oh, just, well a few things. The date is gonna be terrible because I’m so stressed out about the alpha stuff. And I can’t stop thinking about that other beta, he’s-  he’s all alone Stiles. He’s probably terrified…”

“Oh.” _Of course, he’s worried about the kid. Right_ , “Uh, yeah he’s probably totally alone, except for the alpha. Of course, the alpha is a psychopath so he’s probably not well off being alone with the guy.” Stiles rubs at his head and shrugs.

“What do we do?”

“We- keep patrolling.” Scott gawks at Stiles, “What else can we do Scott? Until we know who else was on that bus I don’t want to approach the kid. If we could even track him, he probably wouldn’t talk to us. We need to know more alright, just- more.”

“Yeah, OK I get it.”

“Good. For now we just keep to the patrol and make sure no one else gets mauled, alright?”

“Yeah. Good, OK.” Scott smiles at the prospect of saving lives.

 _This puppy has a serious hero-complex_.

They start walking again after a few seconds and he only has to wait two minutes before Scott talks again.

“So do we just get to a certain part of the woods or what?” he asks.

“Yeah I figure we go to the edge of the town lines and re-mark the territories like I do every year, then we keep our eyes open around the town while we do it. We’ll be circling the entire town before the night’s over just to keep up the territory lines. You did that kind of thing with your old alpha right?”

“Yeah we did, he had more wolves to help him patrol I guess, so he never had me do it.”

“Well it’ll be a long patrol so quit dragging ass back there and let’s go!” Scott laughs and speeds up behind Stiles.

It takes them a few minutes to get to a tree at the edge of the town, nearest the road leaving Beacon Hills, and Stiles stops around the base. He crouches down to wipe away the dirt and leaves covering the base.

“Scott here, check it out.” Scott wanders over and stands right next to Stiles to look then crouches down to peer at the base.

“What- oh the mark?”

“Yeah, it’s the symbol for our pack. Figured you should know what it looks like. Like I said I go around town every year, once a year to keep the marks clean. They’re the territory lines, so if anyone defiles them then they declare war against the pack.”

“Woah- what if they’re just kids or something, messing around?” Scott asks worriedly.

“Well I’m not going kill them, if they’re just idiots screwing with the line, but I’d know if it was someone supernatural or not. If it is, then I’d make sure they knew what they were doing messing with the territory lines, and try to figure out if they’re enemies of the pack or not.”, Stiles reaches down and wipes at the base of the tree, over the symbol, wiping dirt and peeling away moss. 

Scott’s seen similar symbols, triskele’s they call them. The Stilinski pack’s is complex looking with at least five wheels and a small circle in its center. Its outer circle is broken in places giving the illusion of connectivity.

“Its really cool looking.”

Stiles looks up at him and then back at the symbol, “Yeah, it is.”

His voice is quiet. “So what- we just, clean them up, that’s it?”

“Yep. I know it’s tedious and a pain in the ass since we literally have to go around the whole town to keep them up, but it has to be done. If the marks aren’t visible there could be all kinds of issues with rogue wolves, or random supernatural creatures thinking they can just set up in the town without my permission.”

“Right, and since you’re the alpha of the town, they’d have to respect your authority and ask to stay right?” Scott asks.

“Yep.” Stiles nods before standing up, Scott looks at the symbol closely before following him.

“It’s pretty cool, the symbol I mean. Spirals are a big deal for wolves I know that, but I’ve never seen one like that before.” Scott remarks.

“It’s a type of triskelion, pretty standard for werewolf packs. Every pack has their own unique symbol, and most of them use a triskele.”

“Hmm- you know I never saw Leland’s pack symbol…maybe he had one too.” Scott shrugs, “So, where to next?”

“The next triskele is about 500 yards that-a-way.” He points nonchalantly to his left and Scott claps his shoulder before he starts walking off in that direction.

“Come on then! Now _you’re_ dragging ass.”

“Hey! How dare you talk to your alpha that way!” Stiles says seriously, and for about three seconds he manages to stand totally straight faced before cracking up at Scott’s worried expression.

“You really have to stop scaring me like that man!” Scott whines.

“Uh-huh, sure. Come on you whiny puppy, let’s get on with this. At this rate it’s be pitch black out here before we’re done, and my dad will be pissed if I don’t get home before eight.”

The boys walk off, pushing each other back and forth as they do.

“Hey, uh- I wasn’t gonna ask but...no, never mind.”

“You can’t do that man; you have to ask me now or I’m going to literally die of curiosity.” Stiles says grinning at Scott sideways.

“OK, it’s just- I know it’s a sore subject, but- alright. I just wondered what happened with your mom?” Scott winces as he looks at Stiles.

“Oh- that.” Stiles sighs heavily letting the smile fade from his cheeks, “Alright, uh, short version is my mom was attacked by hunters and she was poisoned with a really rare form of wolfsbane. The hunters made their way out of town after they stabbed her with it.”

“But she died? I thought Deaton could have like, burned the poison out?” Scott asks confused.

“For some reason it wouldn’t work. He tried everything, burned, cut- just, he couldn’t stop it from spreading. Two days- then she- you know.”

“Wow, I’m- I’m so sorry Stiles. I shouldn’t have asked-” Scott starts to say.

“No, hey, it’s fine. You deserved to know. I hope you realize though that this means I get to ask you deeply personal questions about your past now.”

“What did you want to know?” Scott sighs as he looks over at Stiles.

“Your dad was one of those unanswered questions I had before you showed up in town. I heard some stuff from Deaton, but I wondered- I don’t know, how you feel about him?”

“Well I wanted to hate him for a really long time, but he’s my dad you know?” Stiles nods and Scott continues, “He was- is, he’s not dead or anything, he’s just in another state now- Chicago. Anyway, he is a jerk, he was really abusive when he got drunk and he yelled at my mom and even hit her a few times; he gave me the worst of it though, since my mom was always working and he didn’t have anything better to do after he got fired from the force.”

“He’s a cop?” Stiles snaps his head towards Scott in shock.

“Oh yeah, he was for a few years. I don’t know what happened, but one day he just started yelling and smacked my mom. He ran off for a day and came back really drunk and mean. Things just got worse and worse every week. My mom eventually realized how bad it was for me when she wasn’t around and she kicked him out.”

“Did he actually stay away?” Stiles asks.

“No, I mean- not really. He’d show up and yell at the house and throw stuff at it when my mom wouldn’t let him in. The restraining order didn’t do much, but she finally got the divorce settled; then we decided to move somewhere he wouldn’t find us.”

“I thought you said you lived in Sacramento before Beacon Hills, not Chicago?” Stiles throws his hands up in confusion.

“Yeah, we did, but he moved after the divorce and my mom decided to make a fresh start for us, somewhere he wouldn’t know to find us. “

“Seemed to work out-”, Stiles flails suddenly and Scott snorts, “Dude, the car crash, I wanted to ask about that too. What happened exactly, how’d you get the bite?”

“Oh- right. Leland, my former alpha, he was at the hospital the day they brought me in, after the crash. I wasn’t driving, it was actually a friend of mine, and this car came out of nowhere and we went off the road and down a really steep hill and into a tree. Anyway, I was like, pretty much dead when the ambulance showed up, and Chuck was pretty beat up too.” Scott says.

“But he survived right?”

“Yeah, he was alright. I was- not, like, at all. My kidneys were failing and my lung was punctured and I had like a million broken ribs- anyway,” Scott sighs before he hops over a log and keeps walking along with Stiles, “Leland was there for some reason, and he heard my mom freaking out and crying, and he offered to save me.”

“She thought he was crazy right?” Stiles scoffs.

“Oh yeah, totally. But he convinced her that he was telling the truth, and she agreed to let him do it.”

“Wait- I thought you were willing, you make it sound like they didn’t even ask you.” Stiles says.

“Well I was actually in a coma, and on life support, so they couldn't ask me. But I was totally fine with it when I woke up and realized I was still alive. He explained everything after, and welcomed me into the pack to teach me control and how to use my power for good and everything.”

“And you just- accepted it? Just like that?” Stiles screws up his face at Scott.

“Well, yeah. I mean I was totally crazy during my first full moon, but Leland and the pack were there the whole time to keep me and everyone else safe. If they weren’t there, like, if I had to do it alone, I definitely wouldn’t have survived. But I had a bunch of amazing people there to teach me and take care of me. Plus, my mom knowing everything and being really supportive really helped.”

“I figured your mom would have lost it, but she sounds like she handled it well.” Stiles nods approvingly.

“Oh no- she didn’t at first. I could tell it really scared her, and she was stressed and jumpy all the time, but eventually she calmed down and accepted it. She’s really supportive now and she’s not scared of me anymore.” Scott chuckles easily and Stiles smiles.

“Good. Having two adults in a pack is going to be nothing but good for us.”

“Yeah.” Scott nods happily.

\--

Stiles is just finishing up the territory upkeep when a loud shot rings through the sky, and he springs up from his crouch to stare at a shocked looking Scott.

“What the-?” Stiles stops and snaps his head toward the sound.

“Was that what- it sounded like?” Scott asks staring through the woods, probably looking for any sign of movement.

“It sure sounded like-“Another shot interrupts his train of thought and he and Scott stare at each other before dashing through the trees toward the shots.

“Gunfire?” Scott yells as they run.

Stiles leaps over a log and yells back, “Yeah! I heard a yell too, maybe some growling? Pretty far away though.”

Scott runs faster to keep pace with Stiles, “We better hurry then!” He says picking up speed.

They slow down when they reach the town, and Stiles only takes a minute of breath before he smells iron. “Blood…” He sniffs the air and lets his eyes bleed red as he scours the area, raking over every inch of the space, “There, that way.” He says picking up the blood trail in the air.

The boys race behind the building, the shops are mostly closed, and few people are on the street. As they near the industrial area of Beacon Hills they pick up speed.

\--

“We’re close now.” Stiles says quietly as they slow to a walk.

“Do you hear that?” Scott asks.

“Yeah…” Shaky breathing and a frantic heartbeat nearby, but also, “Shhh, listen.”

“How long does he have?” A man says, _wait- that voice._

“I’d give him 48 hours at best.” A woman remarks easily.

“Come on, get the rifle in the car and let’s go.”

“I’m not leaving my car here, you know I can’t.” the woman says.

“I know. Get in your car and follow me. I know someone who can fix it tonight. He works fast and doesn’t ask questions.”

“Really? Who’d you have to kill to get a mechanic who doesn’t ask questions?” Stiles hears the smirk in her voice.

“Just get in the car.” The man replies clearly irritated.

Stiles holds up a finger as Scott opens his mouth to speak, and he doesn’t drop it until the car is gone.

“Was that who I think it was?” Scott asks.

“Argent. The woman must be his sister, Kate.”

“Wait, do you know her?” Stiles motions for Scott to follow him to the alley between the warehouses.

“I know the family history, most of it- Kate was Gerard’s favorite, she always tagged along to his meetings and followed his every order.” Stiles states.

“Gerard’s the crazy one though isn’t he? You said he was…”

“Yeah, so if she shot someone…wait- do you hear that?” Stiles asks.

Scott cants his head and stills, listening. “Heartbeat, heavy breathing- near that building.” Scott points and they jog toward the place.

The huge sliding doors are closed, but the side door is open. Stiles walks carefully toward the open door, seeing nothing but pitch blackness inside.

“Look.” Scott whispers, nodding his head toward the door.

Stiles looks back to the door and sees the blood on the handle.

“Hey, anyone in here?” Stiles calls out carefully.

“What if it’s- the alpha?”

“Then we knock his ass out and call my dad. If it’s not, then we see who they are and figure it out from there…if a hunter shot them- they can’t be all bad right?” Stiles snorts at himself as he moves into the darkness of the warehouse.

His red eyes are a beacon in the dark, and his wolf eyes allow his vision to pierce through every shadow to see almost as clearly as the day.

Scott stalks in behind him and walks next to him as they creep cautiously through the open space. The heavy breathing gets frantic as they near the heartbeat across the room.

 _“_ St-iles _…”_

“Did you-” Stiles throws up a hand to Scott and listens.

“Sti-les…”

“Shit.” Stiles says.

“What?”

“It’s Derek!” Stiles runs the rest of the way to him and shoves a crate out of the way to find him in the corner behind it. “Damn dude, what- she _shot_ you?”

“Yes, I can see that, thanks.” Derek grits out angrily.

“OK, but why you?” Stiles questions.

“Stiles! We need to get him help!” Scott says frenetically.

“Ugh! Fine, questions later. Get him up and walking toward the road, I’m heading for the jeep.”

“Dude, that’s like- miles away!” Scott yells as he heaves Derek onto his feet.

“Fine then, get him somewhere- more comfortable or something until he- shit!”

_Of course, that’s what the smell was! And the 48 hours, that’s what she meant…damnit. Why couldn’t anything be easy?_

“What! What is it?” Scott yelps, _actually yelps._

“Wolfsbane…” Derek says impatiently; _why is he impatient…oh right, he’s being poisoned and dying painfully and slowly. He actually has a right to be angry now; still he could be a little more grateful. They are risking their own asses to save his. Course, it is a fine ass to be- stop it! Now’s not the time Stiles._

“Yeah OK, so, get him comfortable I’ll be back with the car- unless Derek has his car?” Stiles looks at him expectantly.

“Ran- I ran here, trailing the Alpha.”

“Wow the alpha was here?” Scott says surprised.

“He attacked Argent, and then she shot me as I chased him.”

“Of course you _ran_ here.” Stiles says blandly.

“Go, I got him Stiles.”

“Yeah alright, you keep him safe, I’ve got questions.” Stiles points a serious finger at Derek before he turns to run for the jeep.

Scott wasn’t kidding, _the jeep is seriously miles away._

\--

Stiles peers around as he runs toward the forest and he lets his face shift into his partial beta form. His red eyes glowing as he hits the tree line, leaping into a quadruped run.

He lets his full speed loose and he finds himself nearing the jeep in no time at all. The forest is a blur as he races past trees, the leaves flying around him as he barrels toward the road.

“That had to be a new record…” Stiles breathes out as he shifts back and stands on two legs again.

He brushes off the leaves and dirt he can, before jogging out of the edge of the forest and hopping into his jeep.

 ** _From_** _: Big Bad Alpha_

 ** _To_** _: Puppy_

_Back at the jeep! I am awesome I know, I’m on my way to you._

Stiles tosses his phone on the passenger’s seat and starts up the jeep, backing up dangerously and peeling off down the road. His phone buzzes as he passes the town in a flash of colored lights and honking cars.

_What? Someone is legitimately dying; it’s perfectly acceptable for him to be speeding right now!_

**_From_** _: Puppy_

 ** _To_** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_Srsly? Wow dude you are fast, Derek is still alive man but get here quick!_

Stiles tosses the phone onto the seat next to him after reading the text, not bothering with a reply since he’s already there.

“Scott!” Stiles yells out to the air knowing the beta will hear him.

“On our way, might be a little slow, he can like, barely walk…” Scott says with great effort, obviously heaving Derek onto his feet again.

It’s only a few minutes before they come creeping around the corner of a building, and Stiles sighs in relief.

“Get in!” Stiles yells.

“Backseat?” Scott asks quickening their pace and letting Derek lean into his shoulder as he helps him walk. _He does not look happy. When does he ever look happy, really?_

“Yeah, just hurry. We can’t get him to Deaton tonight, so he’ll have to stay with one of us.”

“Your place, definitely, we can both stay the night.” Scott responds, heaving Derek into the back seat.

“What?!” Stiles exclaims as Scott hops in after securing Derek in the back.

“We can’t bother Deaton tonight right? So tomorrow we’ll take Derek to him.”

“Yeah, no I got that part thanks, I was actually yelling about the other thing. Staying at my place? Derek. At my house, Derek Hale, in my house?!” Stiles flails for emphasis.

“Yes Stiles, Derek. What’s the problem? Didn’t you say it’s better to have more information, and you can ask him stuff right? Look we can’t just ditch him somewhere; we have to help him.”

“Ugh, I hate your heroism sometimes Scott, seriously.” Stiles makes multiple exasperated noises as he turns over the jeep’s engine.

Derek keeps quiet all the way to Stiles’ house. Well, except for the grunting and horribly unsteady breathing, that honestly is starting to worry Stiles. He has never been poisoned by being _shot_ before, but he was stabbed once, and he knows Derek must be putting on a brave face.

“Stiles, are we almost there?” Scott asks, staring at Derek’s forearm as he watches the black veins of poison slowly spread.

“Yeah, almost, like five minutes’ man. I’m breaking all the vehicle laws I possibly can right now.”

“Good, because it _really_ doesn’t look good dude.”

“I know-“ Stiles peeks at the wolves through the rear view mirror, “But my house has some healing stuff and I can give him something when we get back. But the poison has to stay in until Deaton gets back.”

“Back? Where is he?” Scott asks.

“He went to Vegas for something- don’t ask I have no idea but he said he’d be back tomorrow. He said it wasn’t anything to worry about so of course I’ve been worrying a lot.”

“He’s gone….?” Derek grits out the words.

“Sorry…” Scott whispers.

“Yeah until tomorrow morning at least.”

Derek grunts harshly at Stiles’ words and he imagines, Scott’s fidgeting and constant apologizing; he doesn’t sound pained this time, more irritated. _Only Derek Hale could be annoyed by Scott’s worry over his well being while he’s being poisoned to death._

“She said 48 hours right? So we’re good until tomorrow at least. He can sleep until then, and we can see Deaton tomorrow I guess.”

“Who, is Dea-ton?” Derek grits out at Stiles.

 “Deaton is Scott’s boss and my emissary. He was actually the Hale emissary before he was mine.”

“I. Need. Him. Now.” Derek grits out.

“I just said he’s not here.”

“Damnit, Stiles…” He grunts as he moves to sit up.

“Shut up and sit back, you’re gonna hurt yourself; not that I care if you do, but we might need your ass to get the alpha, so sit the hell down and do what I say.” Stiles says firmly, and Derek just growls at him in response before doing what he says.

“Wow, uh- OK so we’re here!” Scott proclaims happily and hops out of the jeep almost before it comes to a stop. Stiles pulls himself out of his seat slower, not excited about what comes next.

\--

“Hey dad.”

“Stiles, Scott…and Derek?” he asks with a raised brow, “What the hell happened?”

His dad rushes over to close the door behind them and pushes Stiles away to take over his position under Derek’s arm; they literally carry Derek through to the living room, his dad grunts at Stiles to get some of those healing ‘what’s its’ and get back quick. Derek is grunting in disgust and irritation with every step.

“Got it,” Stiles rushes upstairs and fumbles through the door and into his stash of herbs in the closet; he grabs everything just in case before running back downstairs.

Stiles can hear Scott’s gentle voice as he rushes across the house and into the living room, “Here, Derek just sit down, it’s OK man.”

 _Look at him, being all sweet with Derek._ Well at least Scott can do it, because really Stiles couldn’t give a crap how comfortable Derek is on his couch, only that he’s _alive_. Leave it to Scott to actually take care of him and be nice or whatever. That’s not Stiles’ job.

“Ugh-arh-” Derek grunts as Scott lowers him onto the couch, he lays down gingerly and stills for a minute before relaxing into the soft cushions.

“Good, all settled then? Getting your disgusting black blood all over my couch cushions? Good, you just sit there and rest then you big _baby_.” Derek glares at him before Stiles walks into the light of the kitchen.

“Stiles!” Scott says, “Dude, you shouldn’t be so mean to him.”

“Son- there’s no need to be cruel. Now- what do we do? Call Deaton?”

“I’m not being mean, this is just me as I normally am with total strangers who bleed all over my furniture. Seriously he’s totally paying for a new couch after Deaton fixes him.” Stiles proclaims.

“Son.” Stiles turns to his dad.

“OK- healing stuff. Get out of the way both of you.”

“Yeah OK.” Scott says quickly, moving to stand across the room with Stiles’ dad.

“Is there anything we can do son?”

“Maybe water, or like- bandages or something?” Scott asks eagerly.

“Bandages? Uh- no, thanks though.”

“Water- would be nice.” Derek groans as Stiles pushes his sleeve up and roughly tucks it under itself so it doesn’t get in the way, “It smells here.”

“Oh, well that’s a really nice thing to say to the people who are currently saving your life and giving you a safe place to stay. Thanks.” Stiles says sarcastically now thoroughly enjoying the pained noises Derek’s making as he grips his forearm and inspects the bullet hole.

“I mean- ah- that _hurts_.”

“I would say I’m sorry but I’d be lying.”

“Stiles!” His father raises his annoyed voice behind him.

“I meant magic, it smells like magic.” Derek grunts harshly, his lips tight across his teeth.

“Well yeah, Deaton warded this place, and I’ve done it myself a few times since he taught me some protection stuff. Look- do you want me to ease the pain and help your healing process or do you want to talk about spell work and herbs?”

Derek huffs and looks away, pushing his sickly looking arm towards Stiles.

“Alright then.” Stiles pulls out some bay leaf, putting a hand over them he whispers, “Sublevare, dolorem dissipare.” The leaf and herbs in the jar below it glow red for a second and Stiles lifts his head to Derek’s arm.

“Woah- what’d you do?” Scott asks from behind him.

“I increased the effects of the herbs I’m gonna use on Derek’s arm. I can’t dig out the bullet- I could-“

“But he won’t.” Stiles’ dad answers for him, no room for negotiation in his tone.

“Yeah- fine. Look he’s only saying that because honestly I’m better with offensive and defensive spells than I am with healing herbs and- surgery.” Stiles winces as he touches the wound feeling the sting of the poison.

“Won’t that- poison you?” Derek groans.

“It burns a little, itches, but it won’t kill me. The herbs prevent any harm from coming to me while I’m healing you, one of the perks of the spell I performed a second ago.”

“Useful.”

“Yeah- pretty damn. Now, this,” Stiles looks Derek in the eye, “this is going to hurt- a lot.”

He shoves his fingers into Derek’s wound, pushing the herbs into it; he can feel the bullet and he wants to pull it out, but he knows that’ll just make Derek _die faster._ He winces as Derek growls against the pain; he can hear his dad’s heart rabbiting behind him, Scott’s is even louder but neither of them does a thing to stop him. Thankfully they know well enough not to.

“Aright OK done-“ Stiles says loudly- he has to be loud since Derek is actually yelling, “OK done!” He pulls his fingers out slowly making sure not to move the bullet and keep the herbs deep in the wound.

“Ugh- damnit...” Derek groans, his head dropping to his chest, but he’s still conscious and breathing at least.

Stiles raises his hand over the wound, “Exhaurire venenum, eius hirudo dolorem.” The wound glows a brilliant blue before the light dissipates and Stiles lets out a sigh of relief, “Alright you’re good, at least until tomorrow. Like I said my healing abilities aren’t very good- but it’ll hold for now.”

“Alright! Great job son- uh, I’ll get you that water Derek, maybe Scott can help me make you something to eat?” Stiles sighs again watching Scott and his dad leave the room to head to the kitchen; at least he’s not getting bombarded with a thousand questions _…yet._

“St-iles,” Derek whispers.

“Hm-what?” Stiles looks at Derek whose giving him a very soft-looking expression for some reason.

“Thank you.”

“Oh- yeah…” He stares into his eyes, it’s like looking into a galaxy of color, green and gold and even grey- he clears his throat, “Yeah, sure. You’re welcome. Just don’t bleed on the couch too much OK? Seriously you leak on it, you bought it.”

Derek makes a strange noise and nods and Stiles just gets up and out of the room; the tension is strangling him- _what the hell was that look about?_

Scott has three glasses of water on the table and he’s putting some ice in the last one; and Stiles’ dad is making sandwiches.

“Wow, you’re going all out in here huh?”

“Hey Stiles- that was amazing dude- what you did back there.” Scott says turning toward him and grabbing the waters to head for the living room.

“Thanks- uh, so we all eating together or something?”

“Yeah, I figure we can eat in the living room with Derek- maybe watch a movie or something.” His dad says his back facing the counter as he spreads mayonnaise on another piece of bread, “But first, I want to know what happened out there kid. Everything.”

“Oh yeah, can we eat first?” Stiles hazards walking over to his dad to help with the food.

“Fine- but then you explain-”

“Everything, got it.”

\--

Scott’s next to Derek on the couch, not too close, but close enough that Stiles’ can tell he wants to comfort the other wolf. Derek- looks pathetic, he’s obviously miserable and near death, but he does seem better than he was an hour ago, _so there’s that_. Stiles can tell Derek hadn’t moved an inch since he shoved the herbs into his arm; his body is at an odd angle, his head barely propped on the back of the couch and he’s slumped in on himself. His heart is slow and steady but his breathing is ragged and Stiles can smell the pain in the air all around him.

Stiles takes a spot on the floor between Scott and Derek’s legs and sees a weird look on his dad’s face before he takes his usual spot in his recliner near the window.

“Stiles- we can switch spots or something if you want?” Scott asks.

“No it’s fine bro, I sit here a lot actually, besides I’ve got my own table.” He leans forward setting the plate with his chips and sandwich on the coffee table, he pushes forward and digs in, Scott dives into his food right behind him.

Stiles’ dad hands Derek his food and water, he offers a simple thank you in return, “You know, I can prop you up, you look uncomfortable like that.” His dad offers.

“I’m fine.” Derek answers shortly before clearing his throat, “I mean, thanks, but I’d rather do it myself.”

“You sure Derek? It’s OK to ask for help you know,” Scott hazards, “I don’t think I’d be able to move alone if I was shot like that-“

“I said I’m fine.” Derek raises his voice effectively silencing the room; he sighs, “I’m sorry. I’m fine on my own.”

“OK- but you’re really not so…” Stiles stands up and grabs Derek’s shoulder, the one that’s not connected to the one that looks like it’s gonna fall off, and pulls Derek up and into a better sitting position.

“Uh-ah!” Derek wants to howl, Stiles can practically feel the build up- but he holds it back.

“You can totally feel free to yell- you were doing fine with that before.”

“Shut. Up.” Derek grunts, his lips peeling back over his teeth.

“Hey, look at that he’s actually loosening up!” Stiles fist pumps the air after letting Derek slump back against the couch. _At least he doesn’t look as uncomfortable now- it was actually painful to look at him before._

“Stiles- I don’t think he’s very happy with you man.”

“I don’t care, as long as he’s alive- whatever.” Stiles looks back at Derek, after shoving some of his own food down his throat, “Be mad dude, as long as your breathing I’d call your rescue a success.”

“You didn’t rescue me.” Stiles glares, _this asshole what the- “_ Scott did.”

“Wha-?” Stiles gapes openly as Derek pushes forward painfully and grabs his sandwich and water, he smirks at Stiles- _fucking smirks._ “You-“

Scott laughs quietly and Stiles’ dad snorts, nearly choking on his water, “He- got you there son.” His dad says smiling.

“No- I- you ass.” He spins his head away from Derek’s smirking face- _asshole._

The room’s laughter dies down and they watch T.V in companionable silence.

\--

“Alright,” Stiles’ dad pats wipes his mouth roughly with a paper towel and pats his stomach, “Now, you tell me what happened out there. Did anybody besides Derek get hurt?”

“No Sheriff, nobody else.” Scott answers quickly, a reassuring look on his face.

“Well good then, but- who shot you Derek?”

“Kate Argent.”

“Argent? But they follow the code why-“

“No dad, Kate Argent- pretty sure she’s rogue. I can’t prove it but, from the stories- you know from mom’s stories,” Stiles swallows the last of his sandwich and swallows down some water, “I’m pretty sure she’s a bad chick.”

“She is.”

Stiles arches a brow at Derek and opens his mouth but his dad interrupts, “So she shot you, but where did this all happen?”

Stiles explains and by the end his dad looks thoroughly worried.

“Let me get this straight,” His dad says putting up a hand and blinking carefully before continuing, “You and Scott were out in the woods patrolling the town-“

“And re-marking the territory like I do once a year.” Stiles cuts in to add.

“Then you hear gunfire and run _toward_ it; you find hunters and an injured Derek in the downtown area, and decide to bring him here.” His dad finishes.

“Yep. Great summary dad.” His dad winces at Stiles, “What, it was?”

“You said there were two hunters? Who was the other one?” 

“Chris Argent. I got the impression Kate just got into town and Derek said the rogue attacked her. He was tracking him and got shot in the process of chasing him down- shot by Kate- not Chris.”

“Argent…alright and he has how long before the poison reaches his heart?” His father asks as he rubs his forehead tiredly.

“At least 48 hours, so I figure tomorrow we go to Deaton’s for help.”

“And skip school?” His father asks.

“Well, I think if there was ever a time to skip school-“ Stiles starts.

“No.”

“Dad, come on-“

“No Stiles. It’ll look suspicious. If this Kate Argent is watching the school and both of you are missing- no, we have to assume that she knows everything we do and if she is an enemy and you two are both missing it’d be too suspicious,” He looks at Scott then stares back at Stiles, “You two go to school like nothing happened, and I will take a few hours out of my day in the morning to head to Deaton’s with Derek.”

“You? You’re gonna help Derek? The guy who arrested him on suspicion of murder, you the Sheriff taking  a murder suspect for medical help…seriously?” Stiles gapes.

“I was exonerated.” Derek says sharply and everyone pretty much ignores him.

“Yes. Now unless there is anything else you need to tell me, I suggest you two get to bed. Scott I’m guessing you’re staying over tonight?” He looks to Scott, and he just stares widely. Stiles slaps his shoulder.

“Right, yeah- yes, if it’s alright?”

“Fine with me, but call your mother; and don’t make staying over on a school night a habit alright?” Stiles’ dad smiles as he says it and Scott’s grin is dopey.

“Alright, Derek get’s the couch and we stay in my room then. Shit- we still have homework dude…” Stiles and Scott groan simultaneously and snort at each other before they say their goodnights to his dad and head upstairs.

“Homework…”

“I know, seriously like our night wasn’t stressful enough, now we have to do schoolwork. Ugh…” Stiles sighs as he plops down into his desk chair and reaches for his bag.

Scott moves for the bed, “So what’s first?” He asks as he spreads out his work all over the bed and makes himself at home.

“Math I guess, best to just get it over with.” Stiles says before shoving a pencil in his mouth while he spreads out his own homework on the desk.

“Yeah…OK. But you have to help me man. I hate math and it hates me.”

Stiles pulls the pencil out of his mouth, “Mutual hatred huh? Well I will mediate then.” Stiles smiles as he rolls his chair over to the bed, math book and notebooks in his lap. He tucks his feet under the bed and relaxes his elbows on the mattress, “Page ten, turn to it; let’s get this shit started.”

“This is gonna be a long night man…” Scott sighs as he flips his own textbook to the right page.

“You can say that again.”

\--

Stiles opens his eyes slowly, bleary against the morning light flooding his bedroom. He has a little trouble breathing, realizing he’s been sleeping mostly on his face, his hands relaxed against his sides and the rest of his body at an odd angle, sprawled over the bed. He blinks a few times into the light shining in from his window, the blinds scattering the beams as they shift through the room.

He can hear Scott’s loud breathing and his steady heartbeat from behind him, but he still has the urge to make sure he’s there; he flips over his palms and uses them to push himself over onto his side. He has to slither to the edge of the bed to see Scott on the floor, right where he was last night.

_Good. He’s still there, and totally not dead._

Stiles has no idea why he would be worried about Scott being alive or not, at least not right this second, but he assumes it has to do with some terrifying dream he can’t remember.

He pushes himself onto his back and into the middle of the bed again, and settles against the comfortable indent, the warm space he’d been burying into all night. Stiles focus his hearing on his father’s heartbeat down the hall and is unsurprised to hear he’s up and making coffee.

He hears Derek’s heartbeat not far from his father’s, in the living room where he was the day before. Stiles _is_ surprised that Derek didn’t slip away in the night; but he is in fact still there, and still sleeping by the sound of it. His heartbeat is erratic, but still beating, so Stiles shelves his worry.

_Wait, what?_

No. His non-existent worry. He doesn’t have any worry; he’s definitely not at all worried about Derek Hale’s well being. Why would he be, other than the fact he needs him breathing so he can interrogate him about all the things he’s been wondering? That’s all; obviously he’s not worried because he likes the guy.

_That’s ridiculous. Absolutely comical._

Stiles yawns uncontrollably and stretches his arms in the air before rolling off his bed and onto his wobbly legs. Scott stirs next to him and he shushes him, telling him to sleep before he creeps out into the hall and heads for the bathroom.

He did not have the good sense to piss in the middle of the night like a normal person, so he has to go pretty urgently when he gets into the bathroom. He thinks a shower might be a good idea, but decides against it when he realizes he actually has school today and he’s probably going to be late as it is.

_That reminds me…_

Derek and his dad. It’s still amazing, just the thought of his father taking Derek to the animal clinic. Besides the obvious jokes that Stiles desperately wants to make, but can’t out of a personal sense of wolfy pride, there’s also the thought of what they’d talk about.

Stiles chuckles at the ideas flowing through his head as he tucks himself back in his pajama pants, flushes and heads over to the sink to wash his hands.

His dad walks into Stiles room as he exits the bathroom; he ignores Stiles in an effort to wake Scott up, but fails.

“Stiles,” His dad turns a stern gaze at him as he exits the bathroom.

“Don’t worry, I’m _not_ gonna skip school so I can stalk you and Derek to the clinic. Don’t know if you realized, but I actually don’t care about Derek all that much, and I know _you’ll_ be fine.” Stiles waves his hands in nonchalance, “Also, good morning dad.”

“Uh-huh,” His dad- _smirks_? “Well, get Scott up and some food in the both of you before you head to school, alright? You’ve still got at least an hour and a half before you need to be there.”

His dad strides past as Stiles grumbles about having to wake up his snoring beta and his dad heads for his own bedroom to finish getting ready for work. Stiles half-stumbles, half-walks into his room and stands in the doorway looking at Scott; he’s wrapped up like a burrito on the floor, his head under the blankets, only his hairline and eyebrows are visible.

Stiles takes a deep breath and practically barks at him, “Scott!”

“What! Wha-?” He yells at first startled by Stiles’ yelling and confused by everything else it seems, “What- Stiles?”

“Did you forget where you were or something man? Of course its Stiles, your alpha, remember?” Stiles snickers at Scott’s messy bedhead pulling out from under the covers.

His eyes are crusted and half closed as he yawns heavily and sighs before sitting up all the way and rubbing his face.

“Uh- dude, what time is it?”

“Breakfast time, sleepy-wolf. Come on, get up!” He flails his arms at Scott and is happy to see he obeys, “Wow- you’re, actually doing it. Good! Alright, cereal or _something_ quick will be waiting downstairs for you when you get you’re tired ass down the stairs. Remember to take it slow, wouldn’t want you stumbling and breaking your neck.”

“Hey, aren’t you the clumsy one?” Scott remarks casually as he stretches his arms above his head, “I actually wondered how-“

“Shut up Scott.”

“Hu-“ Scott gives a breathy laugh as he drops his arms to his sides, “I have to pee- meet you downstairs?”

“Yes, and thank you for the _very_ unneeded visual.” Stiles scoffs and turns away to pace the last few steps to the staircase; he stills for a second as he hears a growl downstairs, but it turns back into uneasy breathing before long and Stiles realizes it was _just_ Derek.

 _He’s even growly in his sleep?_ _Why do I like him at all? Oh that’s right, I don’t._

He patters along the hardwood floor on bare feet and heads straight for the fridge. He incessantly mutters (as usual) about what he’s doing and why the entire time, when he stops mid reach for the milk after hearing what sounded like _a- whimper_?

Stiles closes the fridge door slowly and walks cautiously into the living room, only to see Derek tossing and turning on the couch; which is honestly pretty impressive considering the couch isn’t very big, and Derek is kind of statuesque.

_Whimpering again. Why is he doing that? Oh, yeah he’s probably in immense pain from being poisoned to death._

Stiles reaches a hand down to him before snatching it back; he suddenly has a very vivid picture in his mind of Derek waking up eyes glowing, teeth gnashing and biting off Stiles’ hand.

_That would be a mistake, with the touching._

He puts his hand against his hip awkwardly, not knowing what to do with a whimpering sour-faced guy like Derek. Grumpy, terribly aggressive and in pain is not a good combination for a territorial wolf-man.

Stiles shakes his head and looks down at Derek as he quiets down. Thankfully he seems to be done with the whimpering for now. Really, it was pathetic sounding and it was honestly pulling at the little sympathetic heart strings that Stiles likes to forget he has.

Derek’s face is smooth, relaxed even for a few minutes at least, and Stiles can’t help but notice how beautiful he looks. He wants to slap himself for admiring the guy’s face, but he couldn’t help it.

It’s not like he loves him or even _likes_ him actually, but he could at least appreciate his ridiculously good looking face and well toned physique. Maybe one day when Derek could stop being so grumpy and actually learn to speak with _actual words_ , Stiles’ might start too possibly, like him?

_Yeah right._

Stiles grunts before turning away and heading back for the kitchen, only to slide and nearly face-plant into a wall. He curses quietly to himself and growls lowly before looking down to see just what the hell it was that almost ended him- _black liquid._

Derek Hale’s disgusting poisoned black colored blood almost killed him.

OK maybe he’s being a little overdramatic, he is a werewolf so it probably would have busted his nose, or fractured something- _no, you know what, no_. _It’s not overdramatic._ Stiles growls a little louder and glares at Derek’s sleeping face from the end of the couch. Why, why was it that Stiles’ was even entertaining this dying wolf again? Oh right, Scott.

_It’s totally 100% Scott’s fault._

Stiles has to deal with a dying bloody, messy sourwolf with serious trust issues and a lack of vocabulary, because _Scott_ had to be a hero!

Stiles grunts one more time before walking frustrated into the kitchen. He isn’t chivalrous about closing and opening things as he slams around the kitchen in search of all the things needed for cereal. He seriously considers not making Scott a bowl and having him fend for himself, but his irritation subsides and soon enough he’s making two bowls of cereal and leaving the milk on the table to wait for Scott.

Stiles pulls back his chair angrily and nearly throws the chair into the wall, before frowning at his stupidity and sitting down. He slides his legs under the table and pulls over his bowl, pouring the milk into his own breakfast just as Scott makes his way down the stairs and heads into the kitchen.

“Hey! Morning Stiles.”

“Morning.” Stiles grumbles.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asks hovering under the arch of the kitchen.

“Nothing- just- nothing. Derek’s still here if you hadn’t noticed, and he’s still alive. Barely.” Stiles remarks, sighing at his dwindling frustration.

“Oh good. Did you check on him, or should I?”

“No, I did it. He’s still a bloody-gross mess of poison and death. Nothing to worry about.”

“Dude!” Scott scoffs as he sits down in the chair to Stiles’ right, pulling over his cereal bowl and gesturing for the milk. Stiles hands it over and starts eating his own corn flakes.

“Thanks, for making the cereal.”

“Wha- oh, yeah. Your welcome, not a big deal.” Stiles mumbles before shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Scott eats a little then looks like he’s about to say something when Stiles’ dad hits the stair landing and Scott snaps his mouth shut.

Stiles’ brow furrows at Scott, but his dad enters the kitchen with good morning cheer before he can ask what’s up with Scott- well as much cheer as a man stressed to the bone with a dying werewolf on his couch can muster.  

_It’s surprisingly a lot._

“Good morning boys.” He offers as he makes his way to the coffee pot and pours himself another cup.

“You better slow down old man, I don’t keep you healthy with steamed vegetables and grilled chicken so you can kill yourself with caffeine.” Stiles states seriously, glaring at the coffee pot.

His father half-turns with an exasperated look on his face, before frowning heavily and grumbling as he settles himself into the chair at the end of the table.

“If I’m forced to endure your heart-healthy cooking, then I can have coffee damnit. It’s my last vice, and a damn good one at that…” He says smiling at his coffee cup before closing his eyes and drinking it in slowly.

“Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Uh-“ his dad scoffs, “I will- and, did you call me _old man_?”

“Uhh- no?” He just gets a glare in return and his dad sighs as he turns over the newspaper sitting on the table.

“Um, good morning Sheriff.” Scott says suddenly.

His dad peeks up from his paper startled, and smiles before saying, “Oh, good morning Scott.” He looks at his watch and stares back down at the paper, “You two better go get dressed, and then off to school. Go on.”

“Yeah, yeah OK.” Stiles sighs, finishing his cereal in one big bite, a bit of milk dripping down his chin as he heads for the sink, “Scott, come on.”

“Uh-huh...”Scott mumbles through his own mouthful of cereal before getting up and letting Stiles take his bowl. Stiles places them in the sink after rinsing them out and wipes his chin with the back of his hand before walking off toward the stairs.

“Come on, Scottie, we better get to school. I was thinking,” Stiles says, as they walk up the stairs, “We need to find the beta right? So, why don’t we test our werewolf detectors and sniff him out?” Stiles asks tapping the tip of his nose as they hit the top stair and head for his bedroom.

“Good idea! We do need to find the guy, I mean he’s probably so scared right now, and confused…”

“Yeah, probably.” It hadn’t really occurred to Stiles what state the guy would be in, only that they needed to find him so they could get to his alpha, “We do need to find him, if only to make sure he doesn’t kill anybody. God only knows what he did the last time, you know after he ran off…shit- actually he might have been captured.” Stiles winces as they both shove their homework into their bags.

“What?! Wait- oh God he could have, by the hunters- they could have-“

“Calm down Scott, its fine. We’ll find him. If he’s being tortured- well he’ll be a little damaged when we find him, big deal, really who isn’t totally traumatized by sixteen anyway?”, Stiles says.

“Uh- normal people? Besides, it’s torture Stiles-“

“Calm down, _seriously_ , dude you’re voice shouldn’t be reaching those high pitched levels after puberty. Ugh…” Stiles says wincing and rubbing his ears, “Scott, we will find him, I promise OK?”

“Yeah- OK, OK, I believe you, just…I’m just worried about him is all.”

“I can’t decide whether to laugh or cry at your sense of heroism, really, it’s touching _and_ irritating.” Stiles mocks and Scott just laughs and throws a shirt at him.

“I’ll take the bathroom to get changed, you jerk…” Scott grumbles as he heads for the bathroom.

“Well don’t take your time my obedient little puppy, we need to go soon!”

“Stop calling me that!” Scott calls behind him as he disappears into the bathroom.

“Never!” Stiles yells back, smiling.

**\----**

Waking up is painful and it smells terrible. Derek looks down and soon regrets the movement as his head starts buzzing loudly and his hearing is all over the place. He spends the next few minutes focusing on his breathing as he attempts to quiet the sounds around him.

His senses are up and down, on and off, and he can’t remember a time in his life where they were this erratic. He sighs inwardly as his hearing fades to what he imagines is human level, and he relaxes against the couch.

Every bone creaks and every muscle aches as he shifts to a sitting position. He has to move slowly since every time he _moves,_ his arm sends a shocking pain up into his neck, and intensifies the sharp ache of pain that’s radiating through his body. His eyes are watery and his body is covered in a cold sweat as he moves to stand.

_Moving is painful._

Derek grunts as he struggles to his feet; he notices the stark black stains in the rug under the coffee table under his feet, and he sighs as he realizes they’re his. He vaguely remembers Stiles scowling at him earlier, something about paying for a new couch?

Well he’s going to have a bigger fit when he realizes the backseat of his jeep is probably caked in Derek’s blood as well.

Derek smirks at the thought of pissing the kid off, then frowns since he’s not sure why it should give him so much pleasure. Maybe it’s the idea of seeing him all riled up, and that Derek could get that kind of rise out of him?

He shakes his head; _doesn’t matter now_. All that matters is getting to the clinic and getting the poison out of his veins.

The Sheriff is in the kitchen and the two young wolves had left a few minutes before Derek stirred. He could smell the coffee brewing, and hear the steady rhythm of the Sheriff’s heart and decides he should probably ask him when they’re leaving.

He feels awkward about this entire situation, to say the least.

First of all, he never expected Stiles and Scott to actually save his life; especially not Stiles. Then they bring him to their territory to take care of him? Alphas don’t usually allow strange wolves to stray onto their territory, and Stiles doesn’t seem like the type of person who cares much for strangers, if at all.

Now Stiles’ father has volunteered to help get Derek to the clinic, and make sure this Doctor takes care of him. He shakes his head at himself, before taking it one carefully planted step at a time to the kitchen.

_It doesn’t matter why right now, Stiles would want something in return. Nothing is free._

“Well, you’re up. That’s a bit of a surprise. Honestly I was going to let you rest for another hour, maybe more before I woke you up myself.” The Sheriff states after folding up his newspaper and turning to face Derek.

“I-I’m up now.” He must look like a wreck; covered in dried blood and black fluid and the smell- he didn’t have to imagine that, he was practically gagging himself just by breathing his own scent. “Are we going soon?” Derek asks, wincing as he shifts to put his weight on his right side.

“Uh- well, I figured you might want to take a shower first, maybe some clean clothes? We can clean up the wound as best we can and then head to the clinic after. If you wanted, but I suppose, you can just do that after we get the poison out. Either way, it’s your call.” The Sheriff remarks before standing to lean against the table and fold his arms across his chest.

Derek is- shocked and tries his best not to show it. It wasn’t just the idea that he could take a shower if he wanted, but the look on the Sheriff’s face and the waves of sympathy rolling off of him are- unexpected.

Part of Derek wants to growl at him and tell him to go away, but he isn’t a child anymore. He needs to accept that he needs help right now, there is no way he could cure the poison on his own, and this Deaton guy sounded like his only chance of surviving. He’d take whatever he could get right now. He made a promise to Laura after all.

“I’d- after, after the poison is dealt with. I have a motel room I can shower in.” The Sheriff nods slowly and sighs, “Thank you- for the offer.” Derek grits out.

This man was showing him what seemed to be unmitigated kindness, his sister would literally punch him if she was here and he hadn’t thanked the guy.

“Oh- you’re welcome Mr. Hale.”

“Derek.”

“Alright then, Derek. So you ready to go? Or did you want some coffee, something to eat?” The Sheriff gestures toward the coffeemaker.

“I’d rather just get this over with.” Derek grunts as he turns to move for the door.

“That’s fine too. If I were in your position I think I’d want the same right now.” The Sheriff chuckles lightly as he grabs his keys and trails after Derek.

He actually opens the door for him, which makes Derek feel totally useless-helpless right now. Not only is it humiliating, but also incredibly dangerous. If the rogue alpha showed up right now, he’d be dead. No doubt in his mind about that.

“We’re taking the patrol car, hope you don’t mind.”, The Sheriff locks up the house behind them and lets Derek get to the car in his own time as he walks in time beside him.

“It’s fine.”

“Good.”

“Deaton, the doctor- is he experienced enough for this?”

“Alan? Yes, definitely, he saved my wife twice before, and Stiles’ once as well. Plus he’s been Stiles’ mentor through all of this Alpha business.” The Sheriff states as he gets in the car and starts it up.

Derek takes his time getting in, knowing the Sheriff isn’t in a hurry. He wants to be faster, just get this over with, have this insidious poison out of his body once and for all; but moving is _painful_. That’s just a fact right now, and he doesn’t want to hurt himself more than he already has.

Once the poison is out he’ll heal almost instantly and hopefully be back to peak fighting condition, but for now, he has to pace himself. Walking around like a crippled old man is debilitating, but he has no choice in the matter.

“Good.” Was Derek’s reply as he closed the passenger’s door.

“Seat belt.” The Sheriff nods sternly at the shoulder belt hanging next to Derek.

If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was joking. Derek wonders suddenly if the Sheriff makes his son do it too; a werewolf wouldn’t actually need a seat belt, but he could imagine the Sheriff not wanting to take chances with his only son.

The Sheriff waits until the belt is securely latched over Derek’s chest before backing out of the driveway.

“You can trust him, Deaton I mean. He’s a good man, and he’s indebted to your family, he’s said that more than once. He’ll help you.” The Sheriff says as they pass the station.

Derek nods to him before turning his gaze on the road ahead of them.

If Derek’s mother could trust Deaton to advise her as the pack emissary, then so could Derek. He had to at least try to be civil and respectful; he knew how powerful emissaries could be and he wouldn’t risk ruining his only chance at surviving by being his usual self.

He could hear Laura laughing in his head.

He remembered the road suddenly; it was the same road, no, one street over from the road to the Hale house. He couldn’t remember ever meeting Deaton before, but he knew he’d heard the name once or twice around the house, before the fire. His parents sometimes mentioned him in passing, but Derek never heard them talk about him at length.

Other than the alpha of a pack, no one else usually knew who the emissary even was. It occurred to Derek that his parents probably had a lot of secrets from him, but he shakes his head in an effort to refocus his thoughts.

_Deaton. Poison, that ‘s all that matters right now._

\--

The drive is short and thankfully silent and Derek is surprised that the Sheriff barely says anything on the way to the clinic; but he’s glad he didn’t have to speak. Breathing was getting harder to do by the hour, and Derek wasn’t in a talking mood.

\--

He takes his time getting out of the car, trying his best not to fall out of it when he opens the door. The Sheriff gets out with ease and heads slowly for the front door to the clinic, waiting for Derek. He nods to the Sheriff to go ahead and he thankfully understands the gesture, opening the door and heading inside without another look.

Inside Derek can hear the greeting between two old friends, and the doctor asking where Derek is. He scowls at himself as he pulls his pathetic ass the rest of the way from the car and closes the door behind him. He slams it, and realizes regretfully that he didn’t hold back when he did it.

 _The door is fine?_ Derek sighs inwardly, realizing just how weak the poison is making him; _the glass should have shattered._

He looks up to see the gate separating the waiting room and the welcome desk has been left open, he hears the Sheriff talking about how Stiles and Scott are doing and they both seem pleased by Stiles’ ‘progress’ with his new beta.

Derek grunts at the shooting pain up his arm, mercifully It subsides and he pushes himself past the counter and toward the backroom.

“Mr. Hale, nice to see you still alive.” The dark skinned man looks up, his chocolate brown eyes warm and inviting as he waves Derek into the room.

The Sheriff is standing across from the doctor, a metal operating table separating the men; the Sheriff has a small smile on his face as he meets Derek’s eyes, and he can’t help himself from relaxing despite his tension.

“You’re Deaton.” It wasn’t a question, but the man answers anyway.

“Yes. We’ve never officially met, but I knew the Hale family quite well. You’re parents especially.”

“You were our emissary?” Derek asks carefully, suspicious over the mention of his connection to the Hales.

“That’s right.” He nods slowly, a smile on his lips.

He’s perfectly calm and friendly, but Derek can’t help himself from feeling suspicious of the man. The Sheriff trusts him, and his parents obviously did too, but he’d reserve his own opinions until he knew more about his connection to his family.  

Deaton is perfectly steady as he meets Derek’s stare, seemingly oblivious of the intensity of his gaze.

“So, Alan, how about we get this going?” The Sheriff suggests suddenly, obviously aware of the tension emanating from Derek.

“Of course. Mr. Hale, how about you have a seat on the table and we can get started.”

Derek stares back at Deaton before shrugging almost imperceptibly as he makes his way around to Deaton’s side of the table. He pulls himself up and onto the table, gripping the edges firmly as he settles against the cold surface.

“Alright, let me see your forearm.” Derek flinches at his words, wondering how the hell he knew where the bullet was, before a chill runs through him. He shivers and realized he was not, in fact wearing his leather jacket as usual.

Derek sighs and offers his arm cautiously, and in great agony; the doctor takes it up in his hands gently and closely at the black veins trailing up Derek’s arm.

“The poison is spreading pretty quickly, but not as quickly as I’d imagined. Thankfully it seems you still have almost a day before it reaches your heart. You’re very lucky Ms. Argent wasn’t a better shot.”

“How did you know it was her?” Derek says tightly.

“I told him earlier,” The Sheriff interjects.

Derek looks down at his arm, avoiding the doctor’s eyes as he watches the poison spread.

“By my estimates, you still have at least nine hours before the poison reaches your heart.”

“Nine hours to live.”

“Yes.” The doctor simply says.

“Can’t you remove the poison?” The Sheriff asks urgently.

“There are only two ways I know of to stop aconite poisoning in a werewolf, and neither one is particularly pleasant.” The doctor admits.

“Either burn it out, or get the exact type of wolfsbane _she_ used to cure it.” Derek grits out.

 

“Yes and both ways do require fire, but the latter is much less brutal.” Deaton adds.

“Burn it- alright, uh, the bullet then. We need the bullet to know what type of wolfsbane it is.” The Sheriff says nodding.

“Normally, I would be able to identify it, but the poison is diluted now that’s its spread so extensively through Derek’s body. I imagine you’re still in a great deal of pain, but it’s more numb than anything now, right?” He asks turning his eyes on Derek.

“Yes.”

“So the poison is weaker, but it’s still killing him?” The Sheriff asks sighing.

“Unfortunately, yes. However, I’m sure Stiles will be able to retrieve the bullet for us, and then I will have no problem curing Derek.” He says easily as he nods to the Sheriff.

“Stiles- why Stiles?” Derek asks, honestly confused.

“Because of Scott, he’s seeing Allison Argent, Kate’s niece.” The Sheriff admits as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Derek looks down in thought, wondering if Scott dating an Argent was his own idea or a ploy of the family’s.

“Why is Stiles’ allowing that?” Derek asks angrily.

“She isn’t a hunter, or at least they don’t think she is. My son is probably thinking they can learn more if they remain close to the family, which is smart of course, but…” He sighs, trailing off his sentence.

“I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.” Deaton says easily.

“I’m not worried about Stiles for once; he does know what he’s doing, and why, but its Scott I’m worried about right now. I’m not sure Stiles’ is doing the right thing here- it seems like Scott really likes this girl, Allison, and Stiles is using his feelings for her to find out information about the family. I’m just worried it might end up ruining their friendship.”

“I see. Well, you’re son is a strategist John, and a brilliant one at that. I’m sure he’s thought of the outcomes and consequences of his actions.” The doctor nods, reassuringly and John rubs his forehead before nodding back.

“I’ll- uh, call Stiles, tell him about the bullet. See what he can do to help. I’m sure he’ll get it for you Derek.” The Sheriff puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder before walking into the other room to call his son.

Derek can still feel the warmth of his hand on his shoulder, and he’s not sure if he should feel as comforted by it as he does. He shakes his head, hoping to do away with the feelings and thoughts he’s having, before he shivers again.

“Would you like a blanket and somewhere more comfortable to wait Derek?” Deaton asks quietly.

“I- I’d like to sit somewhere else. The table is cold.”

“Certainly. The chair over in the corner should do for you; it’s a lot warmer next to the windows.”

Derek nods shortly before sliding off the table and making his way to the chair. He’s keeping one ear on the Sheriff, waiting to hear that soothing yet irritating voice on the other end.

“Dad, hey, how’s Der- everything?”

“He’s fine for now, but he’s not getting any better. Alan can’t save him without the wolfsbane that Kate used on him.”

“The bullet- how? Wait- Scott!” Derek can hear him yell, and Scott’s voice in the background is confused but attentive.

“OK, Scott you and Allison are studying at her place after school. Make it happen dude.”

“Wha- why?”

“Because we need the bullet with the wolfsbane in it that her aunt used to shoot Derek. You’re our only way of getting it, so put on that puppy-dog charm of yours and get her to invite you over.” Derek can hear the impatient sigh in the Sheriffs voice as he listens to the boys argue over the situation.

“OK OK! Fine, I’ll do it…but only if you ask Derek to help us after.” Scott says.

“Good- what?!” Stiles yells.

“Stiles!” The Sheriff exclaims, and Derek can hear Stiles apologize before saying the same thing to Scott in an angry whisper.

“Now hang on a minute, you are the beta here and I am your-“

“We _need_ his help, you said that yourself.” Scott states.

“What- I…damnit! Using my own words against me. You are good Scottie, very good. Damnit.”

“Stiles.” His father says sternly.

“Yes, OK, we’ll get the bullet. Tell Derek to not die before we get it.” Stiles says breathlessly, clearly agitated before he says his goodbyes and hangs up.

The Sheriff comes back in as he closes his phone and looks straight at Derek.

“I’m sure you heard all that?”

Derek nods, staring intently at the Sheriff.

“Alright, well, I know my son, and he always keeps his word; so he says he’ll get it, then he will.”

Derek nods and looks at his arm; and the Sheriff remarks he needs to get to the station to find out about the blood sample.

“What blood sample?” Derek asks, his head snapping up to stare at the Sheriff.

“Oh, uh, the bus driver, at the school? He was attacked by the alpha, or at least we think he was. Stiles and Scott are pretty convinced, and they’ve encountered the guy before, so I’m sure they’re right. nyway, there were two blood samples at the scene, and we’re having them tested now, hoping that they have some matches in the system.” The Sheriff states.

Derek nods, “You need to get back then.”

“You- you’ll be alright here? You don’t want a ride to your motel or anything?”

“I’m fine here.” Derek says.

“I am closed today John, its fine if he stays as long as he needs to. If he needs to go anywhere I will gladly take him.” Deaton says returning to the room from the hallway.

“Alright then. Call me if anything changes alright, and I’ll- uh I’ll call with any news later.” The Sheriff says, sighing before nodding to Derek and saying his goodbyes to Deaton.

Derek listens as his car pulls away, and Deaton gets him some coffee and tells him he’ll be in the back working on some things, and to call if he needs him. Derek simply nods in acknowledgment and leans back into the chair, soaking in the sunlight pouring in from above him.

He sips at his coffee before setting it on the table next to him and staring into the sunlight. It’d be a long day, waiting. He’d be indebted to Stiles if he actually saved him and that makes Derek nervous and confused as he realizes how much he actually _wants_ to owe Stiles something. If he owes him a debt, then he would have an excuse to spend time with him.

Despite all the terrible things he’d been faced with over the past few days, Derek couldn’t help but look into the light of the morning sun with something resembling a smile on his face.

**\----**

Stiles couldn’t help the frown that graces his face as he drives home. Usually his father being home this early in the day would be a good thing, but Stiles has a feeling it wouldn’t be a _welcome home_ he’d receive as he came through the door today.

“Hey dad.” Stiles drawled, trying to sound at least a little happy to be home.

“Son, hey, we need to talk.” His dad says waving Stiles over to sit at the kitchen table, “Wait- why are you so early?

“Uh- I got out of last period a little early.” His dad crosses his arms, “What I was excited OK? So what do we need to talk about?”

His dad uncrosses his arms, “It’s about the blood; we know who the other person on the bus with the driver was.”

“Woah, really? Well who is it?”

“A sixteen year old by the name of Trent Dermott. He goes to your school.”His dad replies with a frown.

“What? Wow…uh OK, how do you know it’s him?” Stiles asks leaning forward and staring at his father.

“Well,” his father sighs and pulls out a file from his stack on the table, “he’s been arrested before. He was tried as a juvenile then the records were sealed. This was just last year.” His father remarks before handing the file over to Stiles.

“Oh- shit.” His father frowns as Stiles stares at the picture in front of him.

The pictures show the aftermath of a brutal beating; they’re visceral and Stiles stares intently at the remnants of the boy in the pictures. His eye is swollen shut and the other one is bloody, and broken up like he was smacked in the eye with a rock a dozen times, or at least until the abuser was sure all the vessels and veins in his eyes had popped.  

“Jesus- he looks like somebody took a bat to his face.”

“A steel pipe actually.” His dad remarks.

“And- Trent did this?”

“That’s what the files say.”

“How the hell did he get away with this?” Stiles asks.

“He was charged as a minor and his father is apparently pretty rich. After this all happened though he shipped the kid and his mother here.”

“Great, how _nice_ of him.” Stiles scoffs, “If he’s not from Beacon Hills- how’d you get this?” Stiles waves the file in his hands and his dad looks up from the table.

“Well, there wasn’t much on the computers about this since the records were sealed but friend in L.A., where the Dermott’s are from- he sent me over the hardcopy files.”

“Great OK, so what are we doing about this?”

“Well, I can’t arrest him but I can question him-“, His dad starts.

“No! Don’t, let me and Scott handle it.”

“Stiles, he’s dangerous, and he’s probably working with the alpha. If you and Scott-“

“I know dad, but we can follow him around first, get to know his routine. Maybe even talk to him. Scott and me were going to try talking to him tomorrow anyway, and now we’re going in with some fire power.” Stiles says with a determined look in his eyes.

“If he finds out you’re an alpha…”

“It’s not a big deal, seriously. If the other alpha doesn’t know already that’d be a surprise. Remember we already met him. If Trent knows, maybe he’ll be more inclined to help.” Stiles says teetering on the balls of his feet.

“Explain that to me?” His dad huffs crossing his arms over his chest.

“If he knows there is another alpha with another pack out there, he might want to defect!” Stiles exclaims with his usual amount of exaggerated flailing.

“You think he’d betray his alpha and join you?”

“You’re lack of belief in my leadership abilities is hurtful dad,” Stiles drawls rolling his eyes, “Look, me and Scott heard the screams that night, Trent- well I’m pretty sure he didn’t want to be turned. Now he might be glad,” Stiles gestures to the pictures, “having more power or whatever, the freak- but honestly I doubt he wants to do everything the other alpha orders.”

“Stiles…” His dad sighs.

“I know, it’s a slim chance, but I have to try. At least let me try before you go after him?” Stiles leans into the table and openly winces in anticipation.

“Uh,” His father sighs again, “Alright fine. You get a week; I can stall for at least that long, then I have to bring him in for questioning.”

“Yes! Thanks dad. One week, we can totally find the alpha before then.” Stiles nods seriously, “Uh, one thing though, today is Tuesday right? So we have until next Tuesday…I have a favor to ask.”

“What is it son?”

“That deputy, the werewolf one at the station?”

“Turner.”

“Yeah, well do you think you could get him to watch Trent today?” Stiles smiles awkwardly at his father.

“I could, but I’d like to know why you can’t do it yourself?”

“I have to get over to the clinic to interrogate Derek about some stuff. There are a lot of unanswered questions that I think he can, you know, answer.”

“Fine. Deal with that then, but tomorrow _you_ will be watching Trent.”

“Of course, yes totally- thanks dad.” Stiles grins and his father breaks into a simple smile before turning away to call the deputy.

“Alright, questions for Derek. I should probably write them down actually…” Stiles shrugs at himself and grabs his phone to text Scott.

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_My dad’s deputy is watching the beta, we got his name: Trent Dermott. The blood at the scene matches him, but my dad agreed to give us a week to find the alpha ourselves, using Trent. Get the bullet for Derek and then we can deal with the beta._

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Then same plan as before? Do I have too???_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_I can hear you whining through the phone Scott! You can do it, you’ll be totally fine, just get it done and get to the clinic. We have a grumpy wolfman to save. He’ll owe us his life after, and we are so cashing in on that debt._

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Fine…I got it, just give me a few hours_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_You got ‘em._

Stiles snaps closed his phone and tucks it in his pocket before huffing out a breath and watching his dad re-enter the room.

“Alright, Turner’s got his orders and he’s going to watch Trent for the day. He even said he’d be willing to do it whenever you can’t but, I’m not sure why…”

“Really?”

“You know, he told me yesterday he doesn’t have an alpha anymore. He did before, but when he moved he left the pack he was with. Maybe he’s looking to impress you.”His dad says.

“What? No he- wait, a police officer in my pack…that could be very useful.”

“Stiles.”

“What?” Stiles lifts his head to his father feigning innocence. His father just glares and turns away to grab his keys from the table.

“I’ve got to get back to the station, and you have an interrogation to get to, right?”

“Yeah, definitely. See you later, and text you once Derek’s all healed.” Stiles says.

“Good. Love you son, be safe.”

“Love you too dad.”

The Sheriff claps a hand to Stiles’ shoulder before heading out the door. Stiles drops his backpack upstairs and grabs his keys before heading out after his dad. His dad wasted no time leaving, and Stiles sees his own jeep all alone in the driveway. Hopping in and starting her up takes no time at all and Stiles is practically buzzing with excitement.

Not about seeing Derek. Not that at all.

It’s only about getting answers. _That’s it._ They all need to figure out who the alpha is; maybe he can ask some other things too, if Derek is in a talking mood. The guy is literally sitting around waiting to die by painful poisoning, so answering Stiles’ every annoyingly personal question should be a welcome distraction. _Right?_

\----

Scott is already worried about today. He has to ask Allison to study after school, and as excited as he is at the prospect of seeing her again, he knows why he has to do it.

He can’t help but feel a little sick to his stomach knowing that he isn’t actually doing this to spend time with her. He has an agenda, a mission. He has to shake himself out of this worry; he knows this is all for a good reason. He has to do this to save Derek’s life.

_Allison would understand, she’d probably do the same thing._

Scott frowns, realizing he’s still feeling sick about this. No matter what the reason for doing it, it still feels wrong; but he has his orders and he wouldn’t disobey his alpha.

He gets to class three minutes before the bell rings, and she’s already there.

“Allison!” Scott smiles as he takes the seat in front of hers.

“Hey Scott.” She smiles back happily.

Scott puts down his backpack and gets out his school work for their class; he feels Allison touch his arm gently and he turns toward her to see her smiling sweetly.

“Hey, what are you doing after school?” She asks and his heart literally skips a beat.

“Uh- nothing, you?”

“I was thinking maybe you could come over, we could study or _something_? You said yesterday you were having some trouble with math?”

“Oh, yeah! Sure I’d love to come over and study with you.” She’s making this way too easy and Scott really has to force the smile on his face for once as he looks at her. It’s so hard not to jump up and run away screaming to Stiles that he can’t do it. He needs to do this, he knows why, but he still feels awful for having to trick her.

“Great! Uh- we’ll meet at my house after school?”

“Sure- uh will your parents be home?” Scott asks.

“No, they’re both busy today, and my aunt isn’t there either. She’s visiting; I don’t think I told you?”

“No, uh you didn’t. Is she- is she nice?”

“Yeah, she’s great, she’s my aunt, but she’s really more like a big sister to me than anything. I haven’t seen her in at least a year, and she’s staying with us for awhile while she’s in town.”

“Oh, cool.” Scott sighs and smiles at Allison before turning back to his work. They chat more before class starts, but Scott lets her do all the talking.

He can barely think straight, wondering how he can do this. He tries to focus on why he has to do it. _Derek, I need to do this to save Derek._

They’ll need all the help they can get to stop that rogue alpha, and Derek is a werewolf without a pack. They could use his help, and Scott was sure that Derek would want a pack at some point. Scott wanted to help him, he was all alone in the world and Scott couldn’t help but feel for the guy.

Stiles acts like he couldn’t care less about him, but Scott knew he _did_ care, even if he’d never admit it. He liked Derek too, and besides, Stiles could always use more betas.

Scott smiled at the idea of having a bigger pack, a bigger family, and he felt easier about this whole situation he’d been forced into. They needed Derek and he needed them. He had to get the bullet to save his life, and that was what he was going to do.

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_I’ve got a study date with Allison after school._

Scott waits anxiously, biting his lower lip as he stands next to his bike. He hadn’t seen Stiles since their second to last period and he was a little concerned.

Stiles had been scouring the school for the other beta while Scott focused on class and searching by scent as Stiles ordered; now Scott is a little worried he might have been found out by the beta. _Maybe they got in a fight? Or maybe Stiles was just late to get out of class?_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_Good job puppy! What about the parents?_

Well, at least he could be sure it was Stiles. Nobody else would call him that.

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_They won’t be there, her aunt either. What happened with Trent???_

Scott tucks his phone away so he can unchain his bike then hears it buzzing and pulls it back out.

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_Found him. He totally didn’t see me though ;)_

Scott waits, but Stiles doesn’t send anything else. He huffs out a breath impatiently and types.

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_DUDE! What happened though, did you talk to him?_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_What are you crazy?! I don’t want him to know anything man, besides after we save Derek’s dumbass then we can talk to him, together, like tomorrow or something._

Scott breaths out in relief before typing again.

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Good! Text back when I have it then, ttyl_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_Got it bro, and have fun :D_

Scott scoffs at the text and tucks away his phone before mounting his bike and riding out of the parking lot.

_Have fun._

Have fun tricking the girl of your dreams so you can steal from her aunt to save a dying man she poisoned. _Have fun- yeah right._

\----

The clinic is quiet, and the dark brown sedan in the parking lot is the only car there; he knows it belongs to Deaton of course, so he parks next to it and heads for the door. He holds onto the handle, listening in before opening it and heading inside.

Deaton is to the right of him as he enters, behind the counter doing some paperwork it looks like.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Stiles.” Deaton says, not looking up.

“Derek in the back, still dying?”

“Yes, unfortunately he is. He won’t get any better until Scott retrieves the bullet.”

“Yeah, he’s working on that now, but it’ll take some more time. I know he’ll get it though.”

Deaton just smiles, and puts down his pen; walking over to the small gate separating the entryway from the back rooms and opening it for Stiles.

“Thanks.” Stiles walks past Deaton and heads for the back room.

Derek is sitting in the corner, looking smaller and frailer than Stiles ever thought he could. He’s deathly pale as he stares into the dimming sunlight coming through the windows above him. He moves his head slowly, carefully as he turns to set his intense gaze on Stiles.

“Hey…” Stiles waves awkwardly before slapping his hand to his leg.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks, his glare going strong regardless of his weak appearance.

“I uh- Scott’s working on getting the bullet from Kate, and I came to question you.”

Derek flinches at Stiles words and he reels thinking Derek’s going to yell at him for assuming he can use his weak state to interrogate him.

_Well, I can damnit._

He doesn’t have to help the guy, and Derek better remember that.

Stiles refrains from glaring as Derek leans back again and relaxes against the brick wall.

“Whatever.” Is all Derek says as he blinks into the fading sunlight.

“OK then. Uh, Scott will be a few hours, so...” Stiles stares at Derek who hasn’t moved an inch since he started staring into the light again.

 _What’s wrong with him?_ _Besides the dying thing…Whatever, doesn’t matter._ He’ll answer Stiles questions, he basically said he would, and that was good enough for Stiles.

“OK. Question 1,” Stiles says, leaning against the cabinets on the far side of the room. He pulls out his cell phone and brings up the list of questions he typed up that morning, “Where did you and Laura go after the fire?”

Derek sighs before closing his eyes and Stiles starts worrying he’s actually ignoring him.

“New York.”

“Well alright then.” Stiles says quietly, hiding a smirk as he peers down at his list, “Where did you stay, like with a pack or-?”

“The Jenner Pack in Brooklyn. We stayed with them.”

“Who were they to you guys, just a random pack, or friends of your family?”

Derek sighs, “Allies to our pack- my family.”

Stiles types up Derek’s answers and marvels at how well this is going. Sure he’s not being very detailed with his answers, but Stiles will take what he can get. He has a feeling that if he pushes Derek, he might just shut down and growl at him until he leaves.

“OK, uh,” Stiles leafs through the list and settles on his next question, “Alright, did you ever think about coming back? To Beacon Hills, after the fire.”

“No.”

“Really?” Stiles asks raising his eyebrows.

“I thought about it…I guess. But we never came back.” Derek admits.

“Until now.”

Derek breathes heavily before opening his eyes at Stiles and nodding tersely.

“Why did you leave Peter here in Beacon Hills?”

“We couldn’t risk moving him after the fire. We had to leave right away or they would separate us. “

“But, you never came back for him?”

Derek glares at the floor, “No.”

 _OK, seems like he doesn’t want to talk about Peter_. Stiles wants to talk about Laura anyway. Of course, the more he thinks about bringing her up, the less he likes the idea.

“Have you checked on him at all?” Stiles loves digging himself into bigger holes. Really, it’s one of his favorite pastimes.

“Yes.”

“And? How was he?”

“He’s catatonic Stiles. He can’t talk or move on his own.”

“Oh…” Stiles winces inwardly before licking his lips nervously and staring back at the list, “Uh moving on. Why was Laura in town? What brought her here?”

Derek sits up and slouches against the back of the chair, looking at the floor before rubbing at his bullet wound.

“An article. There was an article sent to us about some animal with a spiral on its side found here in Beacon Hills.”

“The deer?”

Derek looks up suddenly, penetrating Stiles with a hard look, “You know about the deer?” He asks roughly.

“Yeah…Deaton examined it, but found nothing strange other than the spiral. It was what, a few months ago? There was a Darach running around before that, and we figured it was just another weird sacrificial red herring to screw with us.”

“A Darach was in town?” Derek looks at Stiles curiously with a single eyebrow raised.

 _That eyebrow is ridiculous…_ Stiles clears his throat before making a point to inspect the floor. That floor is very interesting. Much more interesting that Derek’s eyebrows. Or his amazing eyes… or the way he’s staring so intensely at Stiles.

“Stiles?”

“Wha- yeah…there was one.”

“What happened?”

“Uh…he died.” Stiles was still looking intently at the list, pointedly avoiding Derek’s gaze.

Thank whatever wolfy God gave alphas the power to mask their scents from other wolves. Seriously, Stiles would be infinitely embarrassed right now if he didn’t have that ability.

“What. Happened?” Derek asks more forcefully.

“Uh- God, I thought I was the one asking questions here?”  Stiles says snapping a glare at Derek, who simply glared in return.

“I don’t get to ask anything?” He asks, still burning Stiles with that intense stare.

“Fine. He fell, alright, he was running away from Deaton and me and he fell down a hill and broke his neck. That’s it, end of story.”

“He…broke his own neck, falling down a hill.” Derek says slowly.

_Damn him and his stupid face._

“Yes, alright. My first kill and he killed himself. It’s absurd and totally embarrassing for an alpha werewolf. But there, that’s what happened. Can we move on now?” Stiles grunts as looking hard at his list.

“Go on.” Derek waves a casual hand and looks down to study his arm.

“OK, so someone sent Laura the article and that brought her here because…she thought it was a werewolf thing? Like a warning or a calling?”

“Yes. She thought it might be a Hale who survived the fire; so she decided to come back and find out the truth about that night.” Derek looks back up and out the window.

“Did she find anything out about the fire…I mean, before she was murdered.” Stiles winces and blinks rapidly as he stares at Derek.

“I- can show you and Scott later. If you manage to save my life.”

“So she _did_ find something?” Stiles flails a hand at Derek and nearly drops his phone.

“Yes.” Derek says giving Stiles a very serious once over and an eyebrow twitch.

“So who do you think killed her? I mean, uh- do you know anyone or thing- who would want her dead?”

“Besides hunters, I can’t think of anyone who would kill her.” Derek sighs quietly as he stares back at the floor.

“What about the pack in New York, would they know anything? Did you ask them what they knew about the fire?”  

“No. They…I didn’t part New York on great terms with them.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked leaning into the cabinets for support.

“There was…a guy. He was a member of the pack, and we broke up before I left. He wasn’t happy about it. The pack was angry with me about it too I think.”

Derek frowns heavily before staring at the sunlight now just a single ray shining through the window. The clouds are forming outside and Stiles can hear distant thunder cracking above them.

But Stiles can’t focus.

Did Derek just casually mention a former possibly gay relationship? That ended badly, sure but he had a boyfriend? A _boyfriend_.

A man that he was _romantically involved with_?

“You’re gay?” He blurts out before going wide-eyed at Derek’s sudden glare.

“Bisexual actually. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Hey, you’re the one who offered up info about a former boyfriend.” Stiles remarks snarkily, “uh…I am too. Just to let you know I guess- I mean, it’s only fair you get to know something about me too. Something personal I mean.” Stiles rambles out before snapping his jaw shut.

Derek just stares at him quietly, catching his eyes with an intense stare. This one seems different though, more like he’s trying to tell him something than he is trying to freak him out or figure him out. His eyes are saying _something_.

Shut up probably.

Or better yet, _I don’t care._

After a few long drawn out minutes Stiles realizes Derek isn’t talking and his gaze isn’t getting any less intense. He needs a distraction; so he pulls out his phone and reminds Scott what he should be doing.

**\----**

He stops in the driveway and is happy and anxious to see Allison is already there. He stands outside the house staring at its massive size and realizes just how intimidating the whole thing is; he’s starting to wonder why he’s here.

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_How’s it going?_

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Just got here, text me later._

He doesn’t get a reply and figures Stiles is just bored or worried. Scott sighs; he couldn’t stand around thinking about it, if he did he’d end up talking himself out of it and never get the bullet in time to save Derek.

If he didn’t do this Derek would die. He has no choice.

He rings the doorbell and stands waiting, part of him hoping she won’t answer the door.

“Hey Scott! You got here quick.” Allison says opening the door to greet him.

“Hey, uh- yeah, I rode fast I guess.” He rubs the back of his neck anxiously and smiles at her.

“Well come on in.”

“Uh…” He stands awkwardly in the archway looming into the house; it’s just as huge on the inside.

“Come on, my parents won’t be home for hours, so it’ll be just us.” She says tucking an arm under his.

“Are you sure? I mean what if your parents come home early and freak out?”

“They won’t.” She smiles at him and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips before leading him upstairs by the hand.

Scott can’t help the inevitably dopey grin spread over his lips as he lets himself be lead to her bedroom.

He wants nothing more than to forget why he’s really here, but Stiles’ voice keeps reminding him. He knows Stiles and his pack bond is pretty strong already, and he’s probably sending down a bunch of anxious feelings to Stiles; and Stiles just keeps sending him encouragement. He knows- really he knows he has to do this, but how? Allison is hooked to his arm, and he really doesn’t want her to be anywhere else.

Stiles is with Derek at the clinic by now, so he can’t help him now. He has to do this himself.

\--

 

“Hey, so uh what did you want to start with? History or-“ Scott is cut off by Allison’s closeness as he turns; she’s impossibly close to him, her scent flooding his nostrils. He can’t do anything but breathe as she pushes herself into him and back onto her bed.

She gets her thigh between his legs as they lay down, pushing her body firmly into his. She smiles as she pulls him closer and raises her chin to meet his lips. The kiss is soft and passionate, and Scott returns it as best he can; she’s so distracting and he loves every second of it.

He knows he has things to do, but he could just enjoy this for a minute right? _Stiles wouldn’t hate him for it, right?_

Scott loses all ability to think as she rolls her hips against his and pushes herself deeper into the kiss, her tongue pushing its way past his lips. He returns the enthusiasm with a hot breath on her neck as he flipped her over onto her side; she giggles as he moves and he grins lavishly at her as he licks at her neck.

Her skin is sweet, just like her smile, and her whole body is soaked in arousal and the smell of lilacs.

He buries his nose in her neck and kisses her clavicle gently, before nipping and sucking his way back up to her wet lips. She’s all moans and hot skin under him, and as he reaches her mouth she takes his lips under hers and licks her way into his mouth again. He wants to howl under her as she flips him onto his back again and kisses him roughly.

He can barely hold himself together at this point, and there’s no way she can’t feel his hard-on under her; in fact he’s pretty sure she’s intentionally pushing herself into it as they kiss.

He’s about to go at her neck again, maybe trail his tongue down her chest when- his phone buzzes.

“Uh- Scott, you’re not going to get that are you?” She hums as she kisses down his neck, her soft hair tickling his Adam’s apple.

“Uh- no- definitely not…” He says as she reaches his clavicle.

He groans as she nips at it, her hands gripping his sides, and he wants to growl as she continues biting along his neck and sucking at his skin.

It’s almost unbearable- then his phone starts _buzzing._

“Ugh- you want me to-“ She asks reaching but Scott’s faster, grabbing the phone so quick he almost knocks her off of him.

“No- uh, sorry it’s just, I’ll get it. Can you just, don’t move or go anywhere, I just have to answer this then I’m all yours.”

“I like the sound of that. Hurry back?” She asks kissing him again before moving to let him up.

Scott reluctantly pulls himself away from her and gets up off the bed to head for the hallway. He smiles goofily at her and she bites her lip.  

\--

“What?” He whispers angrily into the phone.

“Oh nothing at all Scottie, just wondering what the _hell you’re doing?”_ Stiles replies obviously agitated.

“Oh, Stiles- uh I’m just with Allison, studying, like you- like I told you I would be.”

“Yeah dude, thanks I know that. I meant what the hell is with all the horny vibes you’re sending down the proverbial line that connects us? Or is it a literal line? I mean technically-“

_“Stiles.”_

“Was that-was that Derek?” Scott asks hearing his voice in the background of the call.

“Yes, and he’s being as growly as usual. I just got here and he’s not- just hurry OK get that damn bullet already so we can get him to look more, you know, _alive_.”

“I know, I know. I haven’t had the chance, just- I’ll do it, I swear just give me some time OK.” Scott whispers pleadingly.

“Yeah yeah, fine, just get it done as soon as possible alright?”

“Thanks Stiles, and I will. I know how important this is, and I want to help.”

“I know you do…on the subject of- _getting things done_ \- what have you and Allison been doing, exactly?” Stiles asks, and Scott can hear the snickering in his voice.

“Uh, can we talk about this later, when I’m not standing outside her door whispering?”

“Right, and also when Derek isn’t being creepy and listening to our every word.” Scott hears Derek grunt in the background, “Ugh, Scott hurry please, seriously I think he wants to rip off my head at this point…” Stiles whispers.

“I will, I will! Soon, OK, I promise.”

“Two hours, I call back if you’re not here in _two hours_.”

“Got it. See you then.” Scott hangs up and tucks his phone away, heading back into Allison’s room. He sees her sitting on the edge of the bed, dangling her feet over the floor and she looks up as he enters and smiles brightly.

“Hey, sorry about that.” Scott says gesturing to the hall.

“Who was it?”

“Stiles, I have plans with him later, and he was just uh- making sure I was still coming over.”

“Oh, do you have to go now?” She asks worry in her eyes.

“No- no, not at all. That’s later, right now I’m here with you and Stiles can totally wait.”

Allison grins widely, her lower lip tucking under her upper teeth and she shies away from his gaze, the grin still plastered over her features.

“Good.” Is all she replies.

“What’s uh- what’s all that?” Scott says pointing to the box next to her bed. He knows he can’t be distracted by her kissing again; he can’t give her the attention she deserves right now.

“Oh, that’s just, my box of things I’ve failed to be good at.” She remarks simply.

“What? Let me see?” Scott asks curiously.

He actually wants to learn as much about her as he can and now seems like a really great time; if he can’t kiss her now, then he can at least get to know her.

“Uh- sure OK.” She says and she takes a quick breath before patting the bed next to her and pulling the box closer to her feet.

Scott sits down slowly and let’s her pull out a few things.

“This is when I was trying out crafts, then photography…”

She shows him all the things she _thinks_ she’s failed at, and he can’t even begin to understand why she’d think they were terrible.

“These are great.” Scott says looking through her photos, and he’s telling her the truth.

“No, they’re- awful, bad lighting, terrible direction, believe me.” She says pulling them from his hands and flipping through them with a sour look on her face.

“What about this?” He asks pulling out a folder marked _poetry_ from the box.

“Bad doesn’t even begin to describe that, really it’s- I’m just not good at any of these.” She says sadly snatching the folder of poetry from his hands.

“Well, what are you good at then?”

“You really want to know?” She asks cautiously.

“Of course I do, I want to know you, and knowing what you like to do is pretty important.” Scott nods seriously.

“Um…OK, but, promise you won’t laugh?”

“I’d never laugh at you.” Scott says looking straight into her eyes. She smiles sweetly and pulls him up with her as she stands.

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

\----

Stiles sighs at his phone and tucks in his pocket.

“So- you got anything you wanna ask me?”

“I can ask questions now?” Derek mocks.

“Oh shut up and ask me stuff already.”

Derek smirks at the floor before stilling; Stiles wonders for a second if he’s in pain or if he’s just thinking.

“How did you become an alpha?”

Stiles’ eyes go wide for second before he hides the shock; he breathes.

“My mom died.”

Derek seems like he wants to ask him to explain but thankfully he doesn’t.

“Her alpha spark reverted to you then?”

“Yeah.” Stiles clears his throat and crosses his arms, pushing back to lean against the counter.

“Why do you always mask your emotional scents?”

“Wha-? Oh- uh, I can stop if it’s annoying I guess…what am I saying, I do it so you can’t read me.”

“If you want to work together we need to be honest with each other.” Derek states emotionlessly.

“Seriously? Honest- says the guy who’s trying to hide his arousal with hostility.” Stiles stares blankly at Derek who goes wide eyed before looking away.

“So I’m attracted to you. It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh really? Why’s that?”

“You’re sixteen.”

“That does not- well, alright yeah actually my dad would literally kill you. OK, well just so you know I think you’re absurdly attractive too- but…” Stiles doesn’t look at him but he can feel Derek’s intense stare on him, “Nothing’s going to happen, ever, ever alright? Because I’m too young and you’re too grumpy and I don’t even like you. It’s physical alright, that’s it.”

“OK.”

Stiles’ head shoots up and he gapes at Derek, “OK? That’s it, just OK?”

“I can’t pursue you. I won’t.” Derek’s stare isn’t mean, his tone isn’t angry or emotionless it’s just honest. Stiles can’t help but feel like he’s missing something here.

  _Is it because I’m an alpha? Or a teenager? Or maybe it’s just physical for him? What am I missing?_

“OK? OK. Yeah, nothing happening between us then. We can figure out the whole, working together thing after we save your life.”

Derek nods; _alright good, that’s settled._ Stiles feels a knot in his stomach all of a sudden- but something distracts him, something occurs to him.

“How do you know them?”

Derek perks up in confusion, his brows pulled together, “Who?”

“The Argents? You knew Kate and Chris- how? Have you met them before, some clan-pack relation thing?”

“Uh-yes.” _Did he really just do that?_

“Mr. Honesty is a fraud.”

“What?”

“Don’t give me that face- you know what. You just lied to me.” Derek breathes heavily and looks up at Stiles.

“Yes- I knew them a long time ago. Just- Kate and Chris.”

“How?”

“My uncle knew Chris when they were younger- they went to school together for awhile. After that- we met later.”

“OK but, why are you so against them- I mean why did she shoot you? Was it an accident?”

“An accident.” Derek stares at Stiles like he’s an idiot.

“You were after the alpha, maybe she couldn’t see that it was you and shot hoping to get the alpha? But instead of thinking it was an accident you assumed she meant to hit you- why?” Stiles’ wheels are turning, “You knew her- you knew she was rogue. Maybe you heard the rumors like me and just figured they were true because she shot you? But- no you said her name, the way you talk about them, like you know them like you- hate them.” Stiles stops talking suddenly and stares at Derek.

He’s quiet for awhile, but Derek breaks the silence, “She killed my family.”

“WHAT?” Stiles actually shouts and Derek cringes at his tone, “Sorry- I no what? How- no she didn’t.”

“How would you know?”

“How do you? The killers were never caught- officially it was an accident but we all know it wasn’t- so…how could you be sure?”

“I am. It was her.”

Stiles listens, he can hear the truth literally hear it in Derek’s words; but it’s possible he just thinks it was her and he’s convinced himself so thoroughly that it’s the truth now.

“How do you know that for sure?” Stiles asks more aggressively, “You weren’t there.”

“How do you-“

“Please- I read the files.” Stiles waves a hand through the air and pushes off the counter to stand in the middle of the room; he leans forward and places his hands on either side of the table, “You and Laura were at a basketball game that night, you didn’t get to the house until after the fire was out. Whoever set the fire was long gone by then.”

Derek doesn’t respond.

“How would you know it was her unless- did she tell you? Did she confess?”

“Yes.”

“Liar.”

Derek stays quiet and Stiles wants to launch himself and cross the room and makes him tell him everything he knows. He’s such a hypocrite. He keeps saying things like they should be honest with each other, but he won’t tell him anything. Not what matters most- he’s holding back everything that matters.

“Stiles?” Deaton enters the room suddenly, “Sorry to interrupt, but I need you for something.”

“Yeah?” Stiles turns around to face his emissary, he can’t stand to look at Derek right now.

“I’d like it if you would help me with some wards for the clinic- it’s been a few weeks since I’ve refreshed them. Would you mind helping?”

“No- not at all.”

He’d be glad to get away from the lying bastard in the corner. He knew he couldn’t trust him, now he confirmed it. Whatever he’s holding back could be the key to getting the alpha- to finding his sister’s killer. Why would he keep that from him?

_Whatever. If he won’t tell me then I’ll find out the truth myself._

\----

Allison leads him back downstairs and through the hallway, past the study and into the garage.

“Woah.”

What else could he really say when confronted with a wall of guns and ammo?

The far wall is jutting with shelves and metal hooks all holding guns and ammo, knives and arrows. Scott knew they were hunters, but he had no idea how well stocked they’d be. There was a large grating surrounding the shelves like a cage, and a giant well secured padlock closed it up tight.

“I should probably explain.” Allison says as she reaches the wall, she turns around and gestures to the weapons, “My dad sells firearms to law enforcement.”

“Wow, that’s really interesting.” Scott nods, staring at the weapons, “So uh- what did you want to show me?” He turns and sees Allison spring up with a bow in his face.

“Oh!” He reels back and she giggles.

“I’m no expert, but I’m pretty sure it requires an arrow to be deadly.”

“Yeah…” Scott chuckles nervously before heaving a breath of relief as she stops aiming at him.

“So, archery?”

“Yeah, I uh, I used to go with my dad and sometimes my aunt Kate too, just to watch them shoot. They like guns, but my dad is great with a crossbow too, and I really liked the idea of it. He offered to teach me, and I eventually picked up a bow and I just- I really like it. I stopped awhile back, tried other things, but, I’ve always kind of wanted to get back into it…”

“You should.” Scott nods enthusiastically.

“You really think so? I mean you don’t think it’s too weird?”

“No not at all, I think it’s pretty cool. And if it made you happy before, then you should do it again.” Scott smiles at her and she grins back and puts down the bow to walk over to him.

“What do you think, would I look hotter with a gun or a bow?” She says leaning against the table in front of the cage of guns; she pulls Scott close and puts her hands over his, pulling them to her waist.

“Uh- you’re hotter without either.” Scott says smiling as he pushes in for a light kiss.

She pushes into the kiss but stops abruptly as the garage door starts opening.

“Shit! Come on…” She whispers pulling him behind the car across from them.

He crouches down behind her and she leans against the car and stays totally still as they listen to Chris and Kate pull into the garage and get out of the car with what sounds like groceries.

“Chris, get in here and help me with the groceries!” He thinks Kate is the one who yells from inside the house.

“In a minute!” Allison’s dad shouts back before he walks over from behind the car to stand directly in front of the two teenagers, “Why don’t you two come in and help with the groceries.” Scott notices it doesn’t really sound like a question and they both nod at him in response.

\--

“You, inside,” Mr. Argent says pointing to Allison,”you on your bike, go on.” He continues sternly as Scott stands outside with his backpack and bike, being rushed to leave after finishing up helping with the groceries.

“Chris, seriously, what’s the rush?” Kate makes her way back from shutting her car trunk and smiles at her brother. “They were just studying; you don’t need to ban the kid from the house.”

Scott sees Mr. Argent’s eyes narrow. But his eyes are pulled away when Kate slides a hand up and over his shoulder, gripping her perfectly manicured nails and leaning in.

 “Come on Scott, you’re staying for dinner.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Mr. Argent says firmly, staring at his sister.

 “It’ll be great getting to know Allison’s new boyfriend, won’t it Ally?” Kate asks, letting go of Scott to make her way up the steps.

“Kate!” Allison whines giving her father an anxious look.

“I’m kidding; of course you two are just _friends_.” She winks subtly at Scott and continues smiling, “Come on Scott, I won’t take no for an answer, get in here and help me and Victoria with dinner. While you,” she turns to her brother, “set the table with your daughter.” She smiles smugly as he grunts and orders Allison to follow him.

Allison gives Scott an apologetic look and he smiles in return as she walks off.

“Alright Scott, follow me to the kitchen.” Kate puts a hand on Scott’s shoulder, and it’s hot as she grips it, pushing him to follow her.

He has to stay, as much as he is not looking forward to the dinner, but- he needs that bullet.

\--

Dinner is pretty much over, and it was just as incredibly awkward as he thought it’d be; with Mr. Argent talking about rabid dogs, and breaking teeth and a seriously perceptive line about putting down out of control animals.

Scott’s really starting to worry about his well being, and Derek is running out of time.

He needs to get the hell out of here.

He’d excused himself to the bathroom skillfully dodging more interrogating questions about his life; and exited the dining room to search for the bullet.

\--

Scott finds a door down the hall from the kitchen one with a pretty serious looking alarm on it; paneled with a keypad and everything, he reaches for the handle, turning it and jumping back at the sound of the alarm triggering. He rushes to close the door, the alarm stopping with it.

“Looking for something?” Kate asks, surprising Scott from behind. She’s down the hall, a few feet away, shadowed in darkness, but he can hear the bite to her tone.

“Bathroom?”

She saunters over, her arms uncrossing as she meets him at the door.

“That doesn’t look like a bathroom, does it?” She smirks gesturing to the alarm panel next to the door.

No it really doesn’t, but he was looking for _her_ stuff and he figured they wouldn’t just leave around wolfsbane laced bullets.

“Uh- no, it doesn’t. Sorry, I just um-“

“Nervous?” She smiles and rolls her head with a seductive chuckle, “I get it, Chris can be intimidating, but you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t?”

“Nope, because, you see, Chris really isn’t the one you should be intimidated by.” She says pushing herself toward him, he reels back and bumps into the wall. “I really do love those adorable brown eyes of yours, they’re very sweet…innocent.”  She keeps moving toward him and she stops only inches from his body.

A soft click enters his ears and he snaps his head to her left hand.

“The alarm…” She just rearmed the alarm on the door.

She smirks haughtily, “You can use the bathroom in the guest bedroom, down the hall.”

“Thanks!” Scott says quickly and pulls himself out of the small space and back into the hall.

He looks back to see her walking back toward the kitchen and he smiles nervously as she peers back at him. He turns on the bedroom light as he enters and waits for her to disappear behind the wall before he shuts the door behind him and gives the room a quick look.

\----

“Stiles- I’m-“ He holds up a hand silencing Derek as his phone buzzes. As much as he’d love to hear an apology, maybe some groveling, he knows Derek has no intention of telling him whatever it is he’s hiding.

He doesn’t need him to anyway, he’ll figure out the truth one way or the other, even if he has to work with the liar, even if he has to swallow his feelings and pretend to trust him so he can learn more. He’ll do what it takes to find out the truth; Beacon Hills is his responsibility and that alpha needs to go down.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and Derek stares at him silently, “Scott says he’s alone and searching for the bullet now.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.” Stiles shoves his phone back in his pocket and waits. Not long now- he’d get to the truth soon enough.

\----

Scott sighs tucking his phone in his jeans and moving toward the bed; he almost yells in triumph as he sees the duffle bag half hidden under it. He unzips the duffle and digs past the clothes to find a large black metal case; he opens it to find a large supply of ammo with a small brown box in the center of the shells and cases.

The box is light brown and looks pretty old; the symbols on the front were probably a deep brown once, but have long since faded into a lighter tone. There are leaf-like carvings on the front of the box, and as Scott looks at the top about to open it, he notices the words in curly scripture. _Maybe French?_

_Aconit napél bleu Nordique._

Scott pulls out his cell phone and uses his translate app, entering French to English, the words translate to: “Nordic blue monkshood”.

“This is it.” He whispers as he tucks his phone away again and opens the box.

The scent of wolfsbane hits him instantly and he shivers against a non-existent breeze. He’s never smelled that particular type, but he can sense the danger in the golden bullets he’s staring at. Scott pulls out a bullet, noting that there is already one missing from the box, and he turns it in his fingers before tucking it in his pocket and putting everything back where he found it.

He makes sure to zip up the bag and tuck it back under the bed before heading to the bathroom to flush the toilet and wash his hands. He takes a deep breath before turning off the lights and heading back to the dining room to meet everyone.

\--

“Hey, uh, I actually need to go. I was supposed to see a friend after school, and he’s probably gonna kill me for being so late.” Scott chuckles nervously as he stands next to his chair at the table.

“What a shame.” Kate says and she frowns, but her eyes peer at Scott closely. He’s not sure what she’s looking for in his eyes, but something tells him he doesn’t want to find out.

“I’ll uh, walk you to the door Scott.” Allison says, standing and rushing him out of the dining room and back to the front door, “I am so sorry, that was probably the worst dinner you’ve ever had. The most awkward dinner of your life and it’s totally my fault.”

“No, hey, it’s not. I mean, it’s not the worst dinner I’ve ever had. It’s pretty high up there on the awkward scale though.” Scott chuckles lightly and she just slaps his shoulder gently and smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“At school, yeah of course. We can have lunch together again; and tell Stiles I’m sorry I made you so late.” She says frowning slightly.

“No, uh- he’ll understand.” Scott smiles and goes to peck her on the cheek when he notices her father in the kitchen staring at them while he drinks a beer, “Your dad is watching.”

“Good.” Allison whispers as she leans in to kiss Scott full on the lips.

He kisses back and says his goodbyes as they part. The bullet in his pocket is burning a hole in him as he rushes to his bike after Allison closes the front door behind him.

It’s already dark out, and Derek is running out of time.

**\----**

Pain. It hadn’t gotten any better, only more intense as the hours dwindled by. He was running out of time now, he knew that and so did Deaton. Stiles was on the phone with his dad, asking how long he’d be. Derek wasn’t sure he wanted the Sheriff here for this, honestly he didn’t want anyone to be there watching as he was writhing in pain.

“I thought you said he was supposed to be numb?” Stiles shouts to Deaton who is in the back room getting some water for Derek.

“His time is getting short now Stiles, and the pain is reaching a singular point in his body. It will be much faster to retract the poison once we have the bullet, now that it’s mostly in one place, unfortunately it’s much more painful for Derek this way.”

“Damn. OK, dad maybe you can get over to Allison’s place and pick up Scott- wait I got a text, hang on.” Derek watches intently as Stiles pulls the phone away from his ear to access his screen, “It’s Scott, he’s on his way with the bullet.” Stiles says hurriedly as he presses the phone back to his ear and tells his dad to keep the deputy on _the beta_ , “No need to drop in, Scott’s sure to be here soon- no really it’s fine dad. You’ve got work to do.”

Derek would be curious what that meant exactly if he wasn’t in horrendous amounts of pain. He growls uncontrollably as he moves into a sitting position on the cold metal table.

Deaton helps him up and doesn’t have a speck of pity for Derek in his eyes. Derek isn’t sure if he should be grateful or worried by that, but he can’t really think straight enough to decide right now.

He grunts and growls when he tries lying down, gnashing his teeth in frustration as Deaton hands him his water and he can barely hold it in his shaking hands.

“My dad’s not coming, so we’re just waiting on Scott.”

“He needs to hurry.” Derek says through gritted teeth.

\--

It’s only ten minutes or so before Scott does actually show up, and he runs inside at full speed to stop directly in front of Deaton, bullet in hand. Deaton takes it carefully and heads for the cabinets behind Derek to open the casing and pour out the wolfsbane. Every werewolf in the room huffs in discomfort as the wolfsbane’s scent floods the room, but Deaton pays them no mind as he begins his work.

Scott stands in the corner watching intently as Deaton spreads the wolfsbane powder over a thin metal rod with a strange spiral-looking hook on the end of it. He spreads the powder cleanly over the metal and lights a match, burning the rod and turning to face the room.

Derek is sitting with his back to him, and Deaton tells him to stay still as he walks back around the table to meet him, face to face.

“This is not going to be pleasant Derek. I suggest you try your best to prepare yourself.”

Derek simply nods, knowing exactly how it feels to have wolfsbane forcibly removed this late in the poisoning.

_It would be excruciating._

He peers over at Stiles and Scott to see them both staring at the metal rod. Scott is confused and morbidly curious by the entire situation, but Stiles is gritting his teeth in anticipation. _He knows what this is._ Derek grunts as he turns back to face Deaton. _I’ll have to ask Stiles a few questions of my own when this was all over._

\--

Deaton breaths calmly and looks Derek in the eyes, nonverbally asking him if he’s ready. Derek nods curtly and tenses his body, gripping the edges of the cold table and facing his still bleeding forearm toward Deaton.

The doctor grips Derek’s arm with one hand and braces the cold rod against his skin before giving Derek one last look and pushing the hooked end of the rod into the wound and angling it crudely as he digs for the bullet.

Derek knows this is how it had to be; he had to disinfect the poison with the wolfsbane as he got the bullet out. Otherwise he’d have to burn out the poison, and as painful as this was, he’d rather face the rod than the fire.

It took a few minutes of intense pain before Deaton retracted the rod with the bullet attached to it.

“Oh my God…” Stiles breaths out a heavy sigh and Scott’s face lights up with a huge smile.

Deaton sets down the bullet on the table next to Derek; and looks up at Derek with something resembling sympathy.

“Stiles.”, Deaton looks to the boy and he wordlessly grabs the small vial of wolfsbane powder the doctor had emptied from the bullet without hesitation. He hands it to Deaton and stands back next to Scott, his arms crossed and his lower lip crooked as he pulls it under his teeth.

“What- it’s not over?” Scott asks quietly, and Stiles shakes his head in response to the boy’s worried expression.

The doctor pours the remainder of the wolfsbane in his palm and says a few words in what sounded like Latin as he stares at the aconite. It lights on fire suddenly, a bright blue flame with light smoke traces a line in the air between him and Derek, and he looks at Derek with a solemn expression before reaching forward and closing his palm over Derek’s open wound. Derek grits his teeth in pain and can’t control his howling as Deaton proceeds to rub and push the powder into his wound.

He roars in pain as the wolfsbane soaks up the blood around his arm and burns through his veins, incinerating the poison as it makes its way through his body. He slaps a hand to his chest and digs his claws into his skin, hoping to stop the shift that’s practically inevitable at this point. He screams and roars as the last of the poison is burned away and the wound closes up on its own.

He breaths out heavily and takes a few minutes to calm down his heart rate and retract his claws from his chest. The wounds there take a few seconds to close up and he wipes his bloody chest haphazardly, then places his tired hands on the table to steady his weak body. The room is silent as everyone waits for him to say something.

“Thank you.”

“It was no problem at all Derek. I will help you whenever you need it.” The man replies with a small smile and a tilt of his head.

“That was- crazy…” Scott whispers as he stares at Derek’s now healed arm.

“Yep.” Stiles nods and breaks into a grin as he slaps Scott’s shoulder.

“Huh…” Scott sighs and grins happily as he looks at Derek; Stiles bumps a shoulder into Scott and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“So, how do you feel?” He asks looking at Derek.

“Alive.”

“Good. Then you can help us tomorrow.”

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims.

“What? He owes us now.”

“You could give him a little time to rest Stiles.” Deaton suggests simply.

“No time for rest, no time for anything. My dad has given me a week to find out where the alpha is before he has to question the rogue’s beta. We only have a week to find him, so Derek doesn’t get any rest until it’s over. I figured you’d appreciate that Derek.”

“You did, did you?” Derek glares at him then scoffs quietly.

_No rest for the wicked. A wolf after his own heart._

“You were right.” Derek hops off the table and turns to face Stiles, before looking down at his own chest and realizing his shirt is ruined, “I need to change, and shower.”

“Uh- great, yeah, you really should. You still smell like death.” Stiles chuckles at him and waves a hand, “Go on then, and find us tomorrow after school. We’re going to follow the beta around and we’ll need to figure out some kind of schedule or something.” Stiles yawns, “Damn, I’m tired. Watching someone in terrible pain is exhausting.”

Derek glares at him, but can’t help the warmth welling in his chest. He really does his best to snuff it out though; he can’t afford to be thinking about the kid like that right now. He needs a shower and sleep.

“I have to work tomorrow right?” Scott says turning to Deaton.

“Yes, however I’d be willing to let you off an hour early if you promise to stay later on Wednesday.” Deaton offers.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah sure, we can figure out some kind of split schedule thing for watching Trent, that way you can still work and we can keep eyes on him at all times.” Stiles nods.

“Great, OK I’ll be here tomorrow then. See you then Derek.” Scott smiles at him and Derek nods back.

He says his quiet goodbyes and nods tersely at the doctor once more before he leaves the clinic. Its dark out now, and the clouds are grey and thunderous in the sky as he heads for the motel. His car is still there, so he’ll have to walk. He doesn’t mind though, at least now he can walk the distance without worrying about falling over in crippling pain. Besides, it’ll give him time to think.

He wants to dislike the two wolves, especially Stiles. He makes it easy to like him, even though he’s too forward with his thoughts and uncaring of people’s feelings, he’s still interesting. Derek is just a moth and Stiles is a brilliant and dangerous flame. _It’ll be hard to resist him, but not impossible._

It’d be easier to push them away, to avoid them and find the alpha on his own. _No, it wouldn’t be easier_ , _just safer for everyone._

For years after the fire Derek was closed off emotionally and even verbally for the most part. Rather than face the world he hid inside himself, alone and shrouded in guilt. Laura spent months getting everything together, she was the only reason they survived, the only reason he was still alive.

He never believed he deserved to still be breathing after what he’d done; the fire was his fault, and he couldn’t move past the guilt. Laura dragged him out of the house one night after they arrived in New York and they ran into the Jenner pack when they were out to dinner. It was a coincidence, and one hell of a miracle that they met them in those crowds of people.

The Jenner’s were old family friends and they welcomed Derek and Laura with open arms, telling Laura she would be trained in the ways of their family council and become an alpha leader among the three alphas they already had within the pack. The Jenner’s were one of the largest packs in the country, with three separate alphas governed by a council much like The Alpha Tribunal. Laura and Derek jumped at the chance to join such a large friendly pack, and they fit in easily among their old childhood friends.

It took years before Derek really found anyone to connect with, besides Laura, and Vince was an amazing man; but Derek would always choose his family over everyone else. His boyfriend was devastated when he told him he was leaving New York to follow Laura. They argued about Derek’s plans for days before he left, and Vince told him he’d never find anyone else so forgiving of his complete lack of understanding and openness. Derek hated that he was probably right, but he had to chase Laura; she was all he had left.

Now here he is, home again. A place he never wanted to return to, tracking down a murderous alpha that killed his only family; and there are these two young wolves that are actually willing to help him do it. Sure they have their own reasons, but Derek couldn’t help but feel a little less alone with them on his side.

The rain starts to trickle from the sky, and the drops wet Derek’s hair as he continues walking toward the neon sign for his motel. The ground is damp as he nears the entrance of his motel room door, and he takes a long look at the moonlit sky before walking inside with a small smile on his face.

Maybe he isn’t alone after all.

**\----**

“Ugh! Finally!” Stiles says exasperatedly as he swings closed the door behind him and shrugs off his shoes next to the front door.

“You sure your dad’s OK with me staying over again?”

“Yeah dude its fine, I texted before we left the clinic remember?” Stiles waves Scott off and leaves his damp shoes by the door next to Stiles’ before following him into the kitchen.

“So, homework again? I didn’t really, uh, get any of it done earlier.” Stiles gapes at Scott and laughs openly as he shies away.

“No really? Dude, how lucky did you get today? I want details.” Stiles says seriously as he heads for the fridge to grab a bottle of water for both of them. He hands Scott’s to him and leans against the counter as he chugs half the bottle.

“Uh- pretty lucky? I mean, it was…” Scott trails off dreamily and stares at the ceiling as he grins.

“Oh my God. OK, then homework it is. Then sleep dude, seriously I am so tired right now.” Stiles sighs as he puts his half full bottle back in the fridge.

“Are we going upstairs then?”

“Nah our stuff’s down here and there’s a fridge full of food too- let’s just camp out here to do homework.”

“Great.” Scott slides his backpack toward the table and Stiles follows suit; they both get some food, drinks and spread out all over the dining table.

Stiles’ dad comes through the front door just as he sits down and Scott sips his drink and opens a textbook just as his dad heads into the kitchen.

“Hey, dad. You’re back. So what happened with the beta, did he do anything- what’s with the face? What happened?”

“Mr. Stilinski?” Scott asks, his voice taking on an anxious tone as he stares at Stiles’ dad.

“Dad?” Stiles’ father looks at the floor and sighs heavily before peering up at Stiles and frowning.

“Stiles, Scott. I’ve got some bad news.”

“What, what- seriously just say it.” Stiles complains.

“It’s Mr. Myers, the bus driver. He died today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Kate Argent is in Beacon Hills. I am maliciously laughing right now
> 
> I now have a fantastic incredibly detail oriented beta in Vafrous_Vee. She is totally amazing and supportive so you can all look forward to my chapters being a lot better now becasue of her editing skills ! I will try and get chapter six started soon, and you have many future one shots for the series to look forward to. 
> 
> Enjoy reading and as always kudos and comments are appreciated.


	6. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scottie, mah boy!” Stiles strolls toward his hopeful beta and throws his arm over his shoulder, “We should not have gotten involved Scott, what were you thinking?” He whispers angrily at him.
> 
> “I was thinking I should help.” Scott doesn’t whisper, then leans in and quiets himself, “Trent isn’t- normal you know, what if he gets into a fight and you know- shifts?” 
> 
> “Yeah, actually good thinking, alright…” 
> 
> Stiles claps his shoulder and moves away to grab Trent by the back of the neck, his claws retracting to dip under his collar so no one sees; but Trent must feel them because he stops suddenly and shuts up. 
> 
> Finally.
> 
> “Why don’t we go somewhere and chat huh?” Stiles whispers into the kids’ ear harshly, and offers Boyd a nod and the larger teen actually manages to nod back.
> 
> “Sorry about all this.” Stiles hears Scott say behind him, but he’s busy dragging the beta away by his scruff.

“He’s dead?”

“What- what happened?” Scott wants to jump out of his seat but Stiles shoots him a compelling look and he stays rooted.

“Well,” Stiles’ dad walks fully into the dining room and takes off his jacket, “The ‘official story’ will be that his injuries killed him.”

His dad’s worried scent forces the question from Stiles’ mouth, “That’s not what you think happened is it dad?”

“No, I’m pretty sure he was murdered.”

“Woah…what?” Scott’s face screws up in confusion and curiosity, “Was it the alpha?”

“I’m not sure of anything yet, it’s a gut feeling, but I’ve ordered an autopsy just in case I’m right.” Stiles’ dad leans forward to grip the back of the head dining chair, “If I’m right then it means the alpha went in there in human form to kill Mr. Myers.”

“Which means the hospital cameras would have caught him!” Stiles exclaims, “Your checking them right?”

“Turner is looking through them at the station with Riley now.”

“Riley, right.”

“Whose Riley?” Scott looks at Stiles in confusion.

“He’s one of the hunters from the council, he’s actually a cop but he’s loyal to the code _and_ human law.” Stiles answers.

“He’s a great deputy, and it’s nice having someone else human at the station that knows about everything. _And_ he works surprisingly well with Turner.” Stiles’ dad admits. 

“Well at least there’s that,” Stiles nods, leaning back in his chair, “So if this pans out we’ll know what he looks like- the alpha. We’ll know who he is.”

“Yeah, that’d be pretty amazing huh?” Scott nods a dopey smile on his face.

“Yep.” Stiles isn’t getting his hopes up, _he’s really not._

“So, Scott can I assume you’re staying over?” Stiles’ dad smiles.

“Yes- No I mean, unless he wants to and you agree that it’s OK of course. Dad.” Stiles snaps closed his mouth. Leave it to his dad to change the subject just when Stiles is starting to feel pessimistic  again.

“Yeah, it’s fine with me, but you better talk to Melissa about it first.”

“Of course, I’ll call her now-“ Scott pats his pockets and looks puzzled again, “I must have left my phone upstairs, I’ll be back.” He gets up and he’s gone in seconds.

His dad chuckles at Scott’s eagerness before looking to his son, “You still have to talk to the hunters right? I’m guessing you want to set that up?”

“Yeah I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“ _After_ school.”

“Yes dad, _after_ school. You’re gonna be at the meeting right?”

“If you want me there, then I’ll be there.” His dad nods and heads to the fridge for a soda.

“Soda? Really dad. Did you forget I was here or something- that thing is full of sugar and carbonated death and you’re actually drinking it in _my_ presence?” Stiles puts a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“I’ve been craving it all day, and damnit if I don’t deserve it,” He cracks it open and actually moans, _moans_ as he sips it down, “ I might have just broken this case you know, I _deserve_ this.”

“Yeah alright fine. One can!” Stiles puts up a single finger and looks his dad in the eye, “One.”

“Mm-hmm.”

His dad heads into the living room; Stiles listens as he pulls his holster from his belt and stashes it in the gun cabinet, locking it up tight like he does every night.  He hears him shuffle off his shoes and soon after the creaking of his dad’s favorite chair and the click of the T.V.

“Soda and T.V?” He shouts so his dad can hear him, “You’re gonna rot your brain.”

“You wanna rot it with me kid? You and Scott can pick a movie or something?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but shrugs and heads into the living room; Scott comes down the landing just as he passes the foyer.

“Hey, all good?”

“Yeah, my mom said I can stay tonight, but we can’t miss school or work- for me, tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry I’ll get you to both.”

“Cool.” Scott nods, “So- what are we doing?”

“Watching a movie that will rot our brains.” Stiles cants his head toward the living room and Scott doesn’t ask questions, following his lead.

_It’s amazing, actually kind of unbelievable how loyal and unquestioning he is already. Is this how it is with every beta? If so, it’s weird, but very useful._

_I could get used to this._

Stiles smirks and takes a seat at the far end of the couch nearest the entryway and Scott ducks in and takes the middle seat; Stiles is surprised at how comforting the closeness is, and pushes his thigh into Scott’s getting a small smile in return.

“What are we watching kid?”

“Oh shit- crap I mean, I’ll get it,” He groans as he gets up and ducks under the T.V. to check out their movie collection, “I’m feeling an action-adventure thing, what about you two?”

“Yeah-“ Scott says quickly.

“Good idea.” 

“Alright- guest picks the movie,” Stiles spins around holding up two DVDs, “Pirates or Mutants?”

“Uh- I haven’t seen the Stranger Tides one yet, so that one- is it good?”

“Killer mermaids, and the whole Blackbeard thing? It’s good.” Stiles smiles back and pops in the movie.

He springs up and takes root on the couch, it droops where he sits and Scott’s body leans over to push into his shoulder. He doesn’t say a word and Scott doesn’t move away, and he finds that he’s OK with that. _Since when do I cuddle?_

He shrugs inwardly and clicks the play button and the movie starts. For once he’s totally worry free; ever since the alpha started killing people he’s been on constant edge, sure he hides it well, but the anxiety is always there.

His usual late night thoughts about protecting the town, what if he can’t? What if his dad gets hurt? What if Scott gets hurt? What if the hunters betray them? All of his dark thoughts are washed away as his dad leans back into his chair; he hears the carbonated bubbles fizzle inside his soda can, and the creak of Scott leaning back into the couch and letting his body push into Stiles’. It’s calm and warm, it’s home and family.

They might not always be, but for now, they’re all alive and _safe_. 

\--

“The hell?” Stiles whispers.

“What’s going on over there?” Scott points to a crowd of students gathering in the school courtyard and Stiles just raises his hands in confusion, “Let’s find out.” They push into the hoard, Scott right behind him.

“Come on!” _Was that-,_ “FIGHT ME! What are you waiting for you giant idiot!?”

“Please just move. I have class.”

“Was that Trent yelling?” Scott asks roughly, pushing through students to take a spot on Stiles’ left.

“Sounds like him.” Stiles winces remembering his howls and screams from the night after the party.

 “Who’s the big guy?” Stiles’ ears prick, catching a conversation nearby.

“You don’t know? He’s that kid, you know a few years ago- like middle school, his sister drowned.”

“Oh- wow, that’s awful, I didn’t know that was him.”

“Yeah, his name was- Boyd I think?” Stiles stares at the crowd after hearing the news from some neighboring students.

“Scott, we should probably stay out of-“ He turns to see Scott’s gone, “Scott? Scott!” He rushes forward seeing Scott’s back disappear into a group of students nearer to the raging beta.

“I know all about your sister you know? You’re such a weak pathetic loser, you couldn’t even save her! You’re useless!”

_Is he trying to die? Seriously…_

Stiles pushes past the students to reach the center of the hoard, “Move! Damnit, you guys are useless.”

He’s pushing, but seriously it’s like trying to run through a wall of vines; he gets a foot through, his head, but his body is tangled in strangling limbs.

“ **MOVE**!” He actually yells, and there’s some echoing to his voice, _the_ _alpha voice… well at least it got them to move their asses._

He stumbles into the ‘arena’ less than gracefully, to see Boyd standing stoically with his backpack over his shoulder; Trent is like a circling hyena, laughing and yelling insults at the giant.

“Idiot.” Stiles whispers dully.

“Hey! Come on man, just come with me already- stop this.” Scott is standing close to Boyd, trying to talk some sense into Trent.

“Scottie, mah boy!” Stiles strolls toward his hopeful beta and throws his arm over his shoulder, “We should not have gotten involved Scott, what were you thinking?” He whispers angrily at him.

“I was thinking I should help.” Scott doesn’t whisper, then leans in and quiets himself, “Trent isn’t- normal you know, what if he gets into a fight and you know- shifts?”

“Yeah, actually good thinking, alright…”

Stiles claps his shoulder and moves away to grab Trent by the back of the neck, his claws retracting to dip under his collar so no one sees; but Trent must feel them because he stops suddenly and shuts up.

_Finally._

“Why don’t we go somewhere and chat huh?” Stiles whispers into the kids’ ear harshly, and offers Boyd a nod and the larger teen actually manages to nod back.

“Sorry about all this.” Stiles hears Scott say behind him, but he’s busy dragging the beta away by his scruff.

\--

“What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” Stiles throws Trent forward into a corner, crowding in with Scott at his side effectively boxing the beta in.

“I- it’s none of your fucking business!” Stiles blinks, “Who the hell are you two anyway?”

“He really is an idiot.” Stiles points at him glancing at Scott, who nods in agreement.

“Hey! Stop calling me that, I’m not stupid!” He growls and bares his teeth, _growls- really?_

“ **Enough**!” Stiles raises his voice _, his alpha voice;_ he lets his alpha eyes bleed and raises his head to make himself taller- _what? It’s a tactic, showing strength and dominance to a lesser wolf. Totally legit._

“Oh shit…”

“Damn right ‘ _oh shit’_. You better start acting like a human being around here or people are going to end up seeing something they shouldn’t. Didn’t your alpha teach you anything? Seriously, do you want hunters to come around here to cut your pathetic wolf ass in half? “

_See, I can do subtlety. I just nonchalantly asked him about his alpha, he might even talk about him now._

“No! He- who are you guys?” Trent asks angrily.

“Stiles Stilinski, this is Scott McCall, my second.” Stiles lets his eyes return to a human color and relaxes his hands letting his claws retract.

“Second?” Trent looks confused _._

“Wow- it’s like he hasn’t taught him anything.” Scott whispers, mostly to himself.

“He’s taught me stuff! Just- not that.”

“Scott is my second, meaning my lieutenant, my right hand, second in command. Got it?” Trent nods, “Good. So if you’re not the alpha’s second, who is? You know I need to know because contrary to what the guy might think, this is _my_ territory and he’s pretty much invading right now.” Stiles says with a dour expression.

_Come on-  tell us something._

“Your territory? That’s funny-“ Trent’s fear turns suddenly into something truly wolfish, his expression is darker _, no longer afraid,_ “Because my alpha is the ruler here. He’s so powerful, so strong you don’t even know. You have no idea what you’re dealing with. You call me an idiot, but it’s really you- you guys are morons if you think you can trick me into telling you anything!”

“What?” Scott looks kind of freaked, and honestly Stiles is kind of there himself.

“How the hell-“

“He told me- all about this, how people would try to trick me! Especially other wolves- and he said my loyalty would be tested, but I’m loyal. Only to him- you can’t trick me.”

“You little-“ Stiles bares his teeth.

“You lay one claw on me and he’ll kill you.”

“I’d like to see him try.” Stiles says unblinking and he can feel Scott tense in anticipation next to him; he’s ready for anything, _if this get’s bloody then so be it._

Trent looks surprised for a second before he scowls, “I’ll tell him what you said- everything you said. You better stay away from me! Fuck off!” Trent gets in their faces, _spits as he speaks the little fuck;_ then he pushes past them and heads inside just as the warning bell for third period rings.

“Stiles?”

“It’s like he has no self-preservation _at all_.” _He is so getting his ass handed to him when they find the alpha_.

“Stiles? You smell pretty angry man.”

“Damn right,” Stiles shakes his head, “Come on. We’ve got class. I’ve got a meeting after school and you’ve got work; I’ll text my dad- get his deputy, the wolf-“

“Turner.”

“Whatever, he’s gonna watch Trent after school, tail him.”

“Oh- good idea, because he could meet with his alpha right?”

“And then we’ll know who he is. If the camera thing doesn’t pan out, we can follow that little dick around and find the alpha that way.”

“Sounds good to me.”  Scott nods, picking up his backpack from the grass and tossing it over his arm.

“I should probably text Derek about this too- wait.” Stiles stops mid text, “Never mind, I’ll tell Derek to follow Trent. My dad’s deputy shouldn’t be too involved anyway, he’s not even my beta.”

“You dad seems OK with him helping though?” They walk back inside the school as Stiles types.

“Yeah well- Derek is invested in this, so he’ll be more inclined to help us I think. Besides, I need someone who listens to me- not my dad.”

“Why?”

“Just in case things get bloody. You never know right, besides the deputy follows human law as much as wolf law, but he’s loyal to my dad, so I doubt he’d be willing to do something criminal for us.”

“Oh- true I guess.”

“Yes it is. Now, class- you have that date after school right?”

“Yeah…” Scott looks down.

“Hey!” He slaps his beta’s shoulder, “You’re gonna do awesome alright, just don’t win too much. Seriously Jackson already hates you enough, and you’re supposed to be winning Allison’s friends over not making them want to murder you.”

“Yeah I know. OK so school, work then date. What about you?” They head inside the school together.

“What about me?”

“Where are you going to be?”

“Oh- meeting, with the Argent’s today. My dad’s gonna be there too.”

“You don’t need me there? I mean it sounds like something the second should do with his alpha?”

“Yeah I’m sure. If things go well then I’ll mention you and- well if Allison is a hunter then I’ll let them know about you two. If not- we’ll see.”

“What if- what happens if she isn’t and they find out about us and-“

“Hey,” They stop in the doorway to third period chemistry, and Stiles looks Scott right in the eye, “Don’t worry about it. Just have a good time with the girl of your dreams today, alright?” He says, clapping a hand to his beta’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Thanks Stiles.”

“Stilinski!” Stiles closes his eyes, _shit, “_ If you’re done flirting I’d suggest you take a seat.”

Some of the students snicker and Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott who winces in sympathy; they slink into the classroom and Stiles takes a seat next to some curly haired kid, Scott takes up the spot in the desk behind him. D _amn Harris- making everyone think him and Scott are- whatever._

The curly haired teen with the black eye sitting next to him is kind of staring and Stiles starts to wonder why before stopping himself- _I have more important things to worry about._

\----

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

**_To_ ** _:  Grumpy Wolf_

_So Trent is working with his alpha willingly it turns out. I need you to follow him after school, tail him, hopefully, he’s lead us to his alpha._

_Grumpy Wolf?_ Derek scowls at the text before moving to reply.

 

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Grumpy Wolf_

_I’ll tail him. You need to change my name on your phone._

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

**_To_ ** _:  Grumpy Wolf_

_Yeah, not sure I like it either- maybe dourwolf? Leatherwolf? Ohhh no dour-sour SOUR WOLF! No. I don’t know. I’ll think of something._

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Grumpy Wolf_

_How about ‘Derek’. Just Derek._

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

**_To_ ** _:  Grumpy Wolf_

_booooring :(_

Derek sighs outwardly and types a quick reply.

 

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Grumpy Wolf_

_Whatever. I’ll tail him._

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

**_To_ ** _:  Sour Wolf_

_Good._

Derek glares at the change in his name; _sour wolf_. He thinks about replying again to ask why he chose something he said he didn’t like a second ago but sighs instead. He really hopes Stiles never decides to call him that in person.

He pushes off from leaning against his car and takes a look at the surrounding area; the motel parking lot is dead, no one around. He checks the other side of the street and is pleased to notice there aren’t any SUVs watching him.

He starts up the car, backs out and heads for the blackened shell he once called home.

\--

Stepping out of his car he takes a deep breath; he doesn’t smell anyone, anywhere nearby, no lingering scents, animal or hunter. _Good._ Part of him thinks he should have waited, that the other wolves should be with him, that Stiles is probably going to be mad when he finds out Derek is doing this alone; but it’s his past not Stiles’.

The entry creaks as he steps into what once was the foyer of the Hale family home; the smell of burnt wood and charcoal tickles his throat as he breathes. _Maybe I should start outside?_ He takes off his jacket to throw it over the porch banister before jogging down the front steps; he sees the outline, a half circle just as he noticed it before. It’s subtle and ruined, but still visible to anyone looking for it.

 _Laura said, in her notes that the house must have been circled with mountain ash to trap in the wolves; and_ _sure enough_ …Derek crouches down and traces the ground, picking up the dirt and watching it fall. His beta eyes pierce the dirt and he sees the dust, the ashes black as night twisted into the dirt.

_Mountain ash, but its inactive now._

Derek stands, taking his time to walk around the entire house, following the circle, or what’s left of it. It’s mostly gone; so many cops, firemen, civilians even, they trampled all over the grounds after the fire, it’s no wonder to Derek that the circle is basically gone. He heads toward the tunnel entrance, the one Laura noted was blocked off that night, preventing the humans in the basement from escaping before they- Derek shakes his head, trudging away from the house.

He drops down the short cliff where the tunnel entrance arches up from the ground; coming from the back of the house you couldn’t even tell it was there, it looks like nothing more than a strange bump in the ground, slightly higher than the rest of the forest floor.

The tunnel is unblocked now, and Derek figures the cops pulled away whatever was blocking it to pull out the- bodies. He swallows before opening the door, its iron, made of bars like a prison door; Derek shakes off the irony and pulls it open. It’s not easy, six years of rust and blackened ash are stuffed in the edges of the frame; Derek winces as the rusted gate scratches over the concrete of the tunnel floor.

He breathes a short sigh of relief and moves to push forward, but stops, spotting the black ash on his shoes. _That could be- remains. No_ \- _I can’t think about that now. I have to do this,_ I’ve _put it off too long._ Derek steps forward, letting the darkness of the tunnel swallow him whole.

His beta eyes glow in the darkness, piercing the black of the small space; there’s some debris and ash littering the stone floor and it smells truly awful; it’s cold, dark and smells like- death, but he can’t linger.

 _This is too important._  

The tunnels are longer than he remembers, but he isn’t moving along in the darkness for long before finding the basement; he reaches the iron sliding door, it’s partially open and the latch is broken.

S _omeone got inside? Probably the police, then Laura._

Derek shakes off his suspicions and heads inside; the room is large and mostly empty. The floor is singed black in some places and Derek realizes what the marks on the floor actually are; the black streaks in the shapes of people. _They must have laid there, their bodies singeing the floor- the heat…_ Derek drags his sorrowed eyes from the ground and eyes the room; the barred windows are black, darker than everything else.

 _That was where the gas came in, the reports Laura found said they found traces of gasoline on the bars. Why didn’t they- right, they were bribed. None of the police pursued the idea of arson because some of them must have been bribed or threatened._ Derek breathes out through his nose; he looks at the walls under the windows and sees the remains of chains. _The younger wolves were chained up, the older ones watching over them as they shifted. Then the fire._ _They couldn’t control their own shifts because of the wolfs bane; that’s right, Laura said she found wolfs bane in the basement._

Derek scans the floor, and sees a cylinder in the corner behind some fallen sheet metal; he strides over and pulls the metal away to reveal the remnants of a used grenade. _A flash bang? Modified and filled with wolfs bane._

Derek coughs as the traces of the aconite enter the air; such a small amount won’t kill him or have much effect on him at all. _How did they miss it? Everyone- not all the cops, couldn’t be._ Derek wonders how the police could have missed the grenade, _it wasn’t well hidden_ \- he pulls Laura’s notebook from his back pocket and cracks it open.

_I found that grenade with the wolfs bane in it under the floor in the corner, near the windows; I think someone intentionally hid it there, but I can’t be sure. It’s possible that it just rolled under there after being tossed through the windows. But really- one of those wouldn’t be enough, there were a lot of wolves down there, including mom. Her resistance to the poison was higher, so there must have been more right?_

Derek nods at his sister’s words; there had to be more than one grenade and if the cops don’t have them, then _she_ must. _Someone, maybe one of her lackeys could have come back to the house after the fire to remove whatever evidence they needed too._ _She must have someone on the police force._

Derek’s been on hyper alert since he entered the house and now it’s paying off; he hears the sound of movement, _someone’s coming_. He tucks the notebook and the grenade in his pockets and thanks his paranoia for parking so far away from the house.

He heads upstairs through the tunnels and enters the house in time to hear three different footsteps enter through the front door.

He hears the tail-end of an insult as he enters the room behind them; he smells metal, gunpowder and leather- and something familiar, something that enrages him.  _Lilacs._

“Or something like- your sister howled like a bitch, when we CUT HER IN HALF!”

Derek roars throwing the closest hunter across the room; he ducks down and kick flips the other guy before rushing their leader. She’s fast, faster than he expected and he’s on the ground, his body raked with pain, tensing and relaxing and tensing again, he’s writhing in silence as the electricity cascades through his body.

“Derek Hale. I actually kind of missed you. Weird right?” Her sultry tone whips around his head, he can barely see, he can’t pinpoint her movements.

“Kate.” He manages to grit out her name.

“Oh good, I was beginning to think I zapped you too much. But you’re still able to speak so- maybe you need a little more?” She fries him again, her baton is white hot as it connects with his stomach; he growls loudly, his teeth clenched tightly.

He can’t speak, or move much but after a few seconds writhing on the dirty floor in pain, he’s able to start crawling away. He moves over the dust covered floor of his living room, heaving his aching body over the pieces of burnt wood; the loose crooked nails pierce his skin, but he can’t feel it. The pain is too much, and he’s starting to feel that familiar fire again, the rage; he knows the anger makes him reckless, stupid, but he can’t help it not around her. It’s impossible to think rationally, her scent flooding his nose, her voice in his ears; he’s choking on her.

“You grew up in all the right places,” She moans quietly and he manages to look up at her, “I don’t know whether to kill you or lick you. I mean, you did enjoy all the licking I did to you the last time we saw each other.” Derek growls up at her and she chuckles, following his slow painful movements with her dark eyes, her sultry voice scoffs at him and he tenses, “I really miss it you know, how you used to look at me.”

She tosses back her head, her golden waves falling to sway effortlessly in the air, she laughs quietly and drops her head back down to look at Derek’s pathetic form, “You were so naïve- so gullible. It was easy you know, tricking you, making you think I’d fallen for you.” She puts her hand over her chest and smiles fondly, “I just loved how devoted you were- well not love, I _never_ loved you. How could I. You were so pathetic, young, stupid really- so easy to manipulate. You’re a dog Derek, an animal. How could anyone love a beast?”

Derek stills pushing down the tears, he lets his rage claim his heart to stow the pain.

“It must eat you up inside, knowing that I got away with it, that you couldn’t stop it.” She tilts her head sideways and Derek glares up at her with glowing eyes, “Oh no you don’t-“ she shocks him again, mercilessly and smiles as he writhes along the floor on his back.

“900,000 volts.” She lifts the baton in front of her and lets the electricity crack over the wand, smiling as the energy lights up her hazel eyes, “You never were very good with electricity,” She drops her arm and stares at him with a smile dancing across her wicked lips, “Or fire.”

Her words earn her a groan and a growl from Derek and he grits his teeth pulling himself further away from her. He reaches the destroyed couch and pulls himself up enough to lunge at her, but she sees it coming and electrocutes him again. His body contorts uncontrollably and he flips onto his back to see her grinning face.

She follows his crawling form as he reaches the broken archway of the living room doors; Derek pulls himself up enough to lean his back against the remnants of the arch to face her. He’s sweating- out of anger or pain he doesn’t know anymore. His glare reaches her eyes and he watches her plump lips curl into a smirk.

“Derek, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret,” She walks over slowly and sighs, crouching down to face him, “Your sister was killed, severed into pieces with a sword, which frankly is a little too medieval for my taste, but it’s true. Her body was used as bait to catch wolves, like you,” She tilts her head and smirks, “but, here’s the kicker Der,” She leans in and he nearly chokes on her flowery scent; he thinks about lunging for her throat but her baton is between them and he doesn’t have the strength to take another shock of pain right now.

 “We didn’t kill her.”

“You’re lying.” He grits out behind clenched teeth; he’s sweating profusely and his body is aching everywhere, but he’s seriously considering risking the pain and just tearing at her throat with his fangs. 

“Sorry sweetie, but I’m not. When we found her she was basically ripped in half, all I did was had my guys cut her clean at the stomach and spread her out over the woods-” Derek lunges and she puts the baton between them the energy cracks and whips around its base and she eyes him carefully, “Uh uh Derek, I’d stay back if I were you. Unless you want a little more juice?”

Derek glares wordlessly, his chest heaving but his body is regaining its strength and another shock from her weapon would nearly kill him. He leans back against the arch and continues glaring.

“Good doggy.” She smirks.

“Fuck. You.”

She laughs, “Ohhh, but you’ve already done that.” She leans in enough that she’s next to him, her hot breath tickling his ear, “Haven’t you?” She whispers.

“You cut her in half.” He grits out behind fanged teeth.

“Not me personally. Like I said, I had my guys do it, those two actually,” She pulls back and points her baton at the hunters Derek knocked out earlier, “Bet you wish you’d killed them now, huh?”

Derek looks down at himself, his lips pulled back in a snarl. _Yes I do wish I’d killed them. She stills knows me. She doesn’t deserve to know me- she doesn’t deserve to keep breathing._  

Derek watches, his sharp eyes see her hand relax, the baton pointing at the floor like she’s dropping her guard, but Derek knows better. _She might know me, but I know her too.  She’s ready for anything, her heart is steady but her body is taut and ready for a fight. She’s a cold blooded killer- that’s why I need to save my strength._ Derek knows that Kate is probably here against orders and she’s not going to let him go. She doesn’t plan on letting him out of this house alive.

“We didn’t kill her Derek.” Her heart is perfectly steady; she could still be lying, but he doesn’t think she killed Laura anyway. The alpha took Laura’s spark, her alpha power, he could feel the change, the call of a new alpha.

“Why.”

“Why? Why did I have her carved up you mean? Well I wanted to lure you here, any wolves in the area really. But none of you mangy things showed up, and then the cops found her body and started a search- it’s all become pretty annoying to be honest.”

“For once.” Derek scowls.

“Look at that, he’s got a sense of humor.” She smirks again, darkness in her eyes, “It’s a nice change of pace Derek, really- you were always so serious when we were together. Always telling me how much I meant to you, how much you loved me,” She drags her perfectly manicured nails over his jeans, and Derek grunts at the touch, “How much you wanted to claim me, mate with me.”

“Shut up!”

She laughs and shrugs, “Look, I could stay here and tease you all day long but that’s not why I’m here. You know the alpha killed your sister, poor little Laura had bite marks on her cold dead body,” She chuckles when Derek growls at her, “Now, what do you think did that? The official story is a mountain lion attack, but we both know there are much deadlier things out there skulking around in the dark, don’t we?”

“What’s your point? What do you want?”

“Derek, that alpha is out there running around like a psychopath killing everyone he can get his dirty claws on, and he killed Laura to gain her power.”

“Don’t-“ The baton is up between them again is a second flat, “Don’t you say her name.”

Her eyes meet his dangerous glare through the electricity cracking along the batons shaft.

“Maybe we can help each other out here,” She says steadily, never breaking his gaze, “You want revenge for your sister and I want to kill the alpha, for once you and I have a common enemy. So, tell me who the alpha is and I’ll make sure he dies.”

Derek glares silently, now he knows she’s ready to kill him at anytime; there’s no way in his current condition that he’d have the strength to kill her- but he might have the strength enough to run.

“Unless…” She tilts her head at him and stands, “You don’t know who he is do you?”

He doesn’t know what to say, it wouldn’t matter if he denied it, she already knows. He needs to wait, to He wants to rip her throat out with his own claws, tear her apart, but he can’t risk his neck for that, not yet. He’ll have a chance again, he’ll kill her eventually; but today, he has to live. 

“Well Derek, guess who just became totally useless to me.” Kate turns away smiling, and Derek hears the click of a gun; he moves for the door and hears the automatic fire, the heat of the bullet storm at his back.

He can’t feel if he’s been hit, the electricity has numbed his nerves, but it doesn’t matter, he has to run. He’d get her; he’d kill her someday soon, but today he has to survive. For Laura he would survive this.

\----

“Hello?” Stiles answers the unknown number, what can he say his curiosity got the better of him.

“Alpha Stiles. It’s Deucalion.”

“Oh hey, uh- it’s been awhile.” Stiles screws up his face in confusion.

“Yes. I apologize for that, I meant to keep in closer touch, but things are- tense in neighboring territories. It’s nothing for you to worry about though. I’m calling about the changes in Beacon Hills.”

“You mean Scott- my beta?”

“Actually I was referring to the hunters, though we should discuss your pack as well. The Bradwr clan have left Beacon Hills as I’m sure you’ve already discovered. The Hunter Council was delayed in telling me about it, so I was in turn delayed in talking to you. I apologize for any inconvenience that it’s caused you, but we can talk about it now if you’re not busy?” His British voice is smooth and open as he suggests the conversation.

“No, I’m just getting out of class for the day so I’m all good to talk.” Stiles gets in his jeep and waits for Scott to get out of the school, _he’s probably late because he’s freaking out about his date._

“Good. The Bradwr left rather abruptly and The Argent’s have taken over their responsibilities in your territory. Matriarch Victoria has contacted me in hopes I could set up a meeting between clan and pack.”

“Oh- really? Uh, I was gonna just head over there and say hi today, actually.”

“I’d advise against that.”

“I know it’s kind of rude, but- they did the same thing or so I thought.”

“I assure you the information was just delayed, they did not enter your territory without permission intentionally.”

“Right. Yeah, OK- well set it up then. Thanks by the way, for giving me the heads up- even if it’s late.” Stiles throws up a waving hand seeing Scott exit the school, “Uh, I had a question though, two actually.”

“Alright.”

“Uh- you do know about the rogue in Beacon Hills, so were you going to come down here or am I allowed to handle it myself?”

“You can act as you see fit. Unless things get too out of hand, then I will interfere, but only if it’s truly necessary.”

“Right, good OK- so the other thing. Should I take Scott with me to the meeting? I mean, I’m taking my dad, and I want to take Scott but, he’s kind of dating the Argent’s daughter.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, Allison, I don’t think she’s a hunter or aware of anything- actually, but he really likes her and I’m pretty sure her parents have no idea about them.”

“I’d suggest bringing him to the meeting, if you make sure not to keep anything from them they should do the same. As for your beta, if he really cares for Ms. Argent then he’ll ask permission from her parents before going any further. If he doesn’t and they find out about the relationship it could easily jeopardize the treaty between you and the Argent clan.”

Scott gets in the car and smiles at Stiles, “Yeah, I uh- I understand completely. I’ll tell him, thanks. Uh- can we talk about the pack stuff later then?”

“I’d like to discuss it now, but I understand if you’re busy. However you will need to meet with the Argent’s, four days from now. Is that good for you?”

“It’ll be, Friday- yeah that’s good. Are they going to call or what?”

“They gave an address for a neutral site-“ Stiles gestures at Scott for pen and paper and writes down the address, “We’ll talk after the meeting, and be sure to bring your father and your beta. The matriarch was clear she’d bring her second and you’d need to bring yours.”

“Yeah OK, but- does she know who I am?”

“She has been made aware, yes.”

“OK good. Alright talk to you after the meeting then. Thanks.” He hangs up, starts the car and completely avoids Scott’s eye. 

“What’s going on?”

“Uh, the Argent’s talked to Deucalion and they want a meeting.”

“I thought you already had one?”

“No I was just gonna show up at their house today- which was stupid but still- look I have some bad news dude.”

“What is it?”

“Uh- after your date tonight, I need you to-“ Stiles scratches his neck and turns to face Scott, “I need you to stop seeing Allison for awhile.”

“Wh-why?”

“Her parents- look you need to be at that meeting, which means they’ll know that you’re a wolf and if Allison isn’t a hunter then this is a problem. Her parents might be waiting to tell her the truth about the family, and it just won’t work man.”

“You mean break up with her?” Scott looks devastated- _fuck._

“Don’t do that- don’t make that face man. Look I don’t want you to have to break up with her-“

“Then don’t make me! Please Stiles, I- really like her.”

“I know-I,” He sighs turning back to the steering wheel, “FUCK IT!”

Scott reels back in surprise, “What?”

“Fuck it. Fuck the rules, be with her OK, I’ll figure something out.”

“Really? Are you sure, I mean if it’s gonna cause problems, if people get hurt because I was selfish-“

“Shut up Scott, you deserve to be happy, you and Allison both do OK. Fuck our families and the rules alright, you two deserve each other and I’m gonna make it work.” He pulls out of the school lot and starts driving toward the clinic.

“You’re- you are the greatest bro!” Scott lurches forward and side hugs Stiles awkwardly as he drives.

“Yes I am. Now sit back and put your damn seatbelt on. The last thing I need is us getting pulled over dude.”

“OK.” His beta laughs happily and starts babbling about what he should wear, that Allison’s favorite color is purple and maybe he should wear that, but he doesn’t have anything purple? What should he do?!

Stiles laughs and tells him to calm down; they talk about the date, what he needs to do, what not to do, how to appease Jackson by losing, how to appease Lydia by flirting a little but flirting with Allison a lot more so she doesn’t get jealous.

He’d figure it out; he had too for Scott’s sake. The guy is so hopeful and in love he doesn’t even know- it’s ridiculous, but Stiles can’t help feeling like it’s his responsibility to keep those two together. He’d figure it out; he had to keep that brilliant smile on Scott’s face, and if he has to defy the law to do it, then he _will_.

\----

Derek’s Camaro barrels into the motel parking lot and he parks haphazardly, yanking the keys out of the ignition and practically diving out of the car. In his haste he forgets to shut the car door, but he’s out of it- blame it on electrocution or the fear.

 In seconds he’s inside his motel room slamming the door behind him; he sucks in every scent, his ears pricking, listening for a strange sound something out of place. There’s no way, logically that she’d be there- but he couldn’t be logical right now.  He pushes his body flush against the door and as soon as he realizes no one is hiding in the bathroom or under a bed in waiting, he huffs out the ragged breath he’d been holding in.

He stands there, sweating, sucking in Laura’s scent and huffing out harsh breathes. He slides down the door and let’s his backside meet the hard floor; he pulls his legs to his chest and let’s his keys fall to the floor.

Derek barely feels the tears as they start rushing down his face; his chest is heaving, his heart racing down a dangerous track littered with guilt. He’s been here before.

Always the same cause; just when he starts to think he’s OK, just when he has a glimmer of hope, a possibility of finding a way to live with the things he’s done, she comes back to ruin him again.

It’s not about the manipulation, or the lies, or the sex- it’s her ruthlessness, the way she pretended to love him, allowed him to claim her as a _mate_. He remembers, the feelings she felt in that moment, the happiness. He’d analyzed every second of their ‘relationship’ after the fire, and he remembered it wasn’t true happiness, not elation. She looked accomplished, happy because she’d done something she was proud of, not because she wanted _him_. Not because she loved him.

She lied about everything; every second was a game, a mission to her.  He claimed her, the way a wolf takes a mate- it’s so intimate so important and instead of talking it through, telling her everything, they fell into bed. He thought she understood, and she did; but it was all a part of her plan to murder his family.

The tears stain his face and he shakes as he cries audibly. He tries to stay silent shoving his face into his knees, but he can’t help the shaking.

 _Why, why didn’t I die, why didn’t she kill me too? Why’d I survive, I didn’t deserve to live. I still don’t. Laura’s gone- why am I still here?_   _I should be dead._

He cries for at least an hour, his body shaking uncontrollably as the tears stain his jeans, his hands- everything. He’s quiet for twenty minutes after the tears stop, just leaning his head back against the door and breathing deep. After his breathing is back to normal, his heart is steady, he just stares.

_This time, she’s dead._

He stands up wordlessly, picking up his keys and placing them carefully on the dresser. He packs everything, Laura’s clothes, makeup and her files are first; then all of his stuff is shoved aggressively into a duffle bag. He can’t stay here anymore, he needs a safe place somewhere the hunters don’t know about. His family home is obviously out, but he has another place. He just hopes he can actually stay there. They don’t trust him completely, but he- has nowhere else to go.

All he has now is his vengeance- if he’s honest with himself this isn’t just about avenging Laura, or his family. He needs to kill her murderer, and _Kate_ ; he needs to do it for himself and for his family of course. The ghosts of his family need peace and they can’t rest until she’s dead, but- he needs redemption. He can’t look at himself the same, he never will, but if he can kill her, if he can redeem his guilt, then maybe he’ll be able to live with himself again.

Without Laura- he stops moving, seeing her thick raven hair spinning in the air, her turning toward his with that lupine grin plastered on her gorgeous face, her eyes the same as his staring into him with such joy he can barely hold back more tears. But he chokes them down remembering her slender form, her long arms choking him as they grip around him from behind. She’d attack hug him whenever she could and he’d groan and tell her to go away, but he’d never mean it.

He remembers the last day, the night of the fire they went to that stupid game and Derek played and won. She yelled his name the loudest, he could hear her above the crowd and he turned to find her grinning face, she was so beautiful, so _happy_.

Then they both fell- she dropped to her knees and Derek fell flat on his back with the weight of it. The rush of happiness was gone, and all that was left was fear, confusion, a hole in his chest that he’d never fill again. His family ripped away from him, all the pack bonds were severed and it all hit them at once. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move- everyone crowded around him thinking he was hurt and Laura pushed her way into the crowd and hauled him away. They escaped into an empty classroom and hid in the corner; she held him tight as he sobbed and they sank to the ground in a tragic heap.

He still can’t remember how long they stayed there, but by the time they got back home, it was nothing but a broken scorched grave. Everything was gone, everyone and it was his fault.

He still felt it sometimes, the hole was always there; the emptiness in his soul, the part of him his family’s love and life used to fill. _Gone._ But sometimes, he felt like he was drowning- blood filled his lungs and no matter what he did he couldn’t get it out.

Guilt, loss whatever you want to call it, it was choking him.

 Laura eased the pain, changed him- saved him after the fire. After he told her everything it was easier for him, but now she was gone and he was drowning again. He tried, he tried so hard to keep his head above water, but his heart was a river of blood and the ash covered hands of his dead family gripped and pulled at his legs.

 He drowned each night in the nightmares forged by his guilt, the night terrors had left him when he had her, but now they were back. He dreamed of fire, blood and ashes covered him, it was so real he could smell it, taste the ashes of his family in his throat.

Derek shakes his head and throws his duffle bag over his shoulder, gripping the straps tight he takes Laura’s bag in his other hand and heads back outside.

_I won’t let this defeat me. I have work to do- for Laura I’ll survive this. For her I’ll kill them, for all of them. I just hope they let me stay- they already agreed to let me work with them, but I can’t trust them yet. I can’t trust anyone._

Derek reaches the Camaro and he tosses the bags in the trunk, before making his way to the front desk, motel  key in hand.

\--

After he’s checked out and paid up he walks back to the car- the driver’s door still ajar he grips the top, and the metal is cold under his burning fingers. He takes a last longing look at the motel room and breathes deep; she’s gone, but she’s still with him, even if he couldn’t smell her anymore, she was still there watching over him. He nods to the room and ducks into the car finally closing the door behind him.

_Nothing, no one would stop him from taking his revenge._

_\--_

The McCall house is quiet, but he can hear the heartbeat inside- just one, and he can smell a woman. _Scott’s mom._ He didn’t actually know her name, which was unfortunate but not the end of the world. He had nowhere else to run to- this was his best bet so he had to try. He set aside the feelings of trespassing and invasion in his head and turned off the car.

The stairs creaked as he made his way to the front door, and he takes a deep breath before raising his hand and knocking. He pushes down the feelings of invasion again, rationalizing to his animal instincts that he has no choice. It’s between Scott and Stiles, and really the alpha isn’t an option; he can barely stand in a room with him without thinking about his ridiculous mouth or those fingers- there’s no way he’d be able to live with him.

Mrs. McCall opens the door- she looks a lot like Scott, a lot more than Derek expected actually and she’s confused as she stares at him.

“Uh- Hi?”

“Hello, Mrs. McCall, I’m Derek Hale. Scott- I’m working with your son and his alpha.”

“Ms. It’s Ms. Wait- you’re Derek?” He nods, “Well- uh it’s nice to meet you.” She sounds sincere and Derek smiles being careful not to show any teeth, “I didn’t know you were stopping by. Scott’s not home-“

“I know- but I had nowhere else to go.” Derek hopes that if he’s honest she’ll forgive his rudeness for showing up at her house, “I had some trouble with hunters today and I needed to get out of my motel room.”

“Oh- I’m sorry that’s terrible, uh- come in, are you OK?” She ushers him inside and he walks in taking in the warm scent of a happy home.

“I’m- fine.” He lies. He can’t tell the truth about this- but he won’t lie about anything else. He doesn’t want to make a bad impression, “I know it’s rude and unorthodox seeing as how I’m not actually in your son’s pack, but I was hoping I might be able to stay.”

“You mean- like the night?” She asks, taking him into the kitchen.

“It would be a great start- but I’m not sure how long I’d need to stay. If it’s not alright I’m sure I can get another motel room.” He pushes away the grimace he’s hiding, knowing he needs this- it’s unsafe for him to stay anywhere else.

“Wouldn’t- uh would you like some coffee?”

“Uh, sure.” He could use something to settle his nerves; for some reason coffee always seemed to work to calm him down, “Thank you.”

“Oh no problem. Sugar?”

“No, I’ll take it black actually.”

“Oh- OK then here you are,” She sets down a mug in front of him and gestures for him to take a seat, “I hope it’s hot enough.”

Derek waits for her to sit first before seating himself; he pushes his fingers under the handle of the mug and nods to her, “It’s perfect, thank you.”

“No need to thank me- you’re a friend of my son.” She finishes as if it explains everything, and Derek just stares at the coffee in surprise. _Friend? Is that what he told her about me?_

“I- Scott is at school?” Derek asks knowing the answer, but he has to change the subject before he says something stupid.

“Yes, he has work today and a date too, so he won’t be home until really late.”

“That’s alright, I have things to do- Stiles asked me to do something for him today.”

 _That’s right, I have to tail Trent._ _He still has hours before school’s out though; if Mrs. McCall says he can’t stay then he’ll use the time to find a motel or an abandoned building or something._

“Oh?” She sips her coffee and he can smell the hazelnut creamer- he wonders if he should have asked for cream. He said black so she wouldn’t have to fuss over him but, the smell is truly alluring.

“I- I should have asked first I know. I’m sorry for just dropping in like this. Scott and Stiles don’t even know I’m here.”

“You didn’t call them?”

“No- there wasn’t time.”

“Well there is now. Look I have to agree to you staying here but Stiles does too. I haven’t been doing this for long and all this werewolf stuff is still pretty knew to me, but I do know that Scott’s alpha has to approve stuff like this just as much as me. Call him, see if he’s OK with it and then we’ll talk OK?”

Derek blinks, “Yes- of course.”

“Surprised huh? That I know this stuff?” She laughs softly and pushes a stray hair behind her ear, “Scott made sure to tell me everything he learned from his last alpha, so I’m pretty well versed.”

“You are- and I _was_ surprised. Thank you for the coffee, and I’ll call Stiles now.” Derek pulls out his phone after she nods.

Derek scrolls to Stiles’ number and breathes before pressing ‘call’.

“Derek?” His mind goes blank for a minute after hearing his voice.

“Stiles.” Derek almost chokes after realizing how sultry his voice sounds, he clears his throat, “I’m with Mrs. McCall and I need to ask you something.”

“It’s  Ms. actually,” She tosses a hand through the air and meets his eye, “You know what just call me Melissa.”

“What- why are you at Scott’s house?” Stiles sounds a little frantic and Derek tries not to take offense.

“Melissa told me I should call to ask you if I can stay with Scott and her for awhile. My motel  isn’t an option anymore.”

“Why the hell not?” Derek can hear irritation in his voice and he sighs, knowing he promised himself he wouldn’t lie to them.

“I was investigating my house and rogue hunters showed up and attacked,” Stiles actually gasps, “The motel is compromised as well- I’ve seen hunters following me for awhile now after my ‘meeting’ with Argent and his lackies.” He resists the urge to growl at the veteran hunters’ name.

“Woah wait, you met Argent? When?”

“A few days ago he followed me to the gas station. We had a short talk, he threatened- postured and he left. Then he had his hunters follow me around. They were keeping an eye on me but I knew they wouldn’t try anything.”

“So you didn’t tell me- that was stupid by the way- whatever,” He hears Stiles groan and he can’t help licking his lips at the sound, “Stay with Melissa, get comfortable, if she says it’s OK then I agree. But I expect you to tail Trent today. And don’t go doing anything stupid!” He _growls._

“I understand.” Derek says with a smirk.

“Alright- later then, and I’ll tell Scottie about all this crap too. Tail Trent, and don’t get spotted! He already knows we know who he is, but he shouldn’t know about you yet, so keep it that way.”

“I will.” Derek grunts.

“Good- goodbye.” He hangs up before Derek can say the same and he stares at the phone for a second before setting it down.

“Good news?” Melissa asks, pulling Derek from his thoughts.

“Yes. Stiles said as long as it’s OK with you, I can stay here.”

“Alright, well then you’re staying.” Derek blinks at her and he must look shocked because she chuckles at him, “I know it seems weird to trust you, but- well Scott seems to like you a lot and he’s a pretty good judge of character. Besides, Stiles is OK with it so you can’t be all that bad right?”

“Uh- yeah. Thank you I mean.”

“No problem.”

\--

Melissa shuts the door behind him and he listens to her head back downstairs; he looks around the room, it’s about the same size as Stiles’ room and it has a bathroom right across the hall. It’s lightly decorated and in nice earth tones too; it smells barely used which is a bonus. Derek had asked Melissa if he could shower and she said he should ‘make himself at home’.

_Home. It was for now at least._

He drops his bags on the bed and heads across the hall with some fresh clothes; he’s covered in sweat and he can smell himself without even trying- he needs a long shower.

He pulls off his shirt and shrugs off his dirty jeans, letting his socks pull off with them; he slides open the shower and turns on the water. It has great water pressure and Derek’s shoulders ache at the thought of letting the hot water fall over them; he pulls out his toothbrush and a few other toiletries and sets them in a corner on the shelf over the small table in the corner of the room.

He looks in the mirror, sighs and tousles his own hair watching in disgust as dirt and God knows what else shakes onto the floor. The steam from the shower starts rolling into the room and fogs up the mirror; he smirks to himself before he’s nothing more than a blurry shape in the mirror. He pulls off his sticky briefs before jumping in the shower.

The water is perfect as it rolls down the front of his face; he pushes into the current and lets the water soothe his aching muscles. He turns around and lets the heat soak into his shoulders, rolling his arms back and forth he can feel the muscles relax under the steam. _Just what I needed._ Drops of water fall from his nose and he breathes deep; a sigh of relief escapes him and he realizes how safe he feels.

He hasn’t felt it since he smelled that motel room; there Laura was everywhere, but it was an empty kind of safety. She was everywhere but nowhere. Now he could feel it, the hole in his heart that his family used to occupy, but they were happier now- now that he wasn’t totally alone.

He was safer now than he’d been in weeks and finally he could _breathe_ again.

\----

_Date time- Oh God._

Scott’s jaw clenches as he remembers that he and Allison won’t be alone. Stiles said not to worry- but how could he not? He and Allison couldn’t work, not with all this pressure. Their families- their species really, how could they survive it? He takes a deep breath and lets it go, walking into his house after waving Stiles off.

He just needs to focus, one thing at a time. _No pressure- just be yourself and don’t think about the Argent’s, or the meeting, or anything else that’ll make you want to jump out of a window and run until you can’t breathe anymore._

Scott groans.

“Hey Scott. How was your day?” His mom asks as he heads into the kitchen and sits down across from her.

“It was stressful.”

“What happened?”

“Uh- can we talk about it later? I have to get ready and I just don’t want to think about it right now.”

“Yeah sure- but you are going to tell me right?”

“Yeah of course.” He smiles.

“OK- oh Derek is all settled in now, but he isn’t here. He said something about doing something for Stiles?”

“Yeah he’s tailing Trent for us.”

“Trent?”

“The beta we were looking for, we met him today- he’s not a good guy. He’s actually working with the rogue alpha.”

“What? Why- that’s not good.” His mom looks _freaked_.

“Hey- Stiles and us- we’ve got this. Don’t worry OK?” He grabs his moms hand and squeezes it gently.

“OK just tell me if I should worry alright? That’s what mom’s do after all, and I wouldn’t want to shirk my responsibilities as your mother.” She smiles back, her scent less frantic, “Go- get ready for your date.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He gets up and rushes upstairs.

\--

Scott takes a really quick but thorough shower and heads back into his room to get dressed. Believe it or not he actually does have something purple, but it’s a really old sweater with the power rangers on it that he’s had since fifth grade. _Yeah- I’m not wearing that._ He tosses it onto the bed and searches for something else.

He lets himself worry a little while he dresses; he hopes the meeting goes well and realizes that it’s not happening today. _What is Stiles doing then?_ He grabs his phone after tugging on a plain white t-shirt.

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Hey what are you up to today?_

He drops the phone on the bed to find some socks; he’s done getting his shoes tied when his phone buzzes.

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_I’ve got homework then I’m off to trade places with Derek._

 

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Does your dad know?_

Scott waits nervously for a reply.

 

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_Yeah, he’s letting me go trail Trent and I figure I can do homework while I watch his house._

 

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Cool. But isn’t Derek already doing that?_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_Yeah, well I’ll tell him to go home and do it myself._

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Ok dude. Let me know if anything happens!_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_Same to you. Remember, suck at bowling- but not too much! Just enough that Jackson doesn’t want to kill you by the end of the night._

 

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Got it._

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_Have fun dude._

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_I will :D_

Scott tucks his phone in his pocket and tugs on a dark blue hoodie. He’s ready- well, as ready as he’ll ever be.

\--

He drops off his mom and heads for the bowling alley. Allison and Lydia rode with Jackson apparently, which suits Scott just fine since he promised he wouldn’t go near Allison’s house for awhile.

He texts Stiles that he’s there and he promises to keep in touch during the date; Stiles says him and Derek are staking out Trent’s place together since Derek was ‘ _a stubborn ass and wouldn’t leave’_. Stiles’ words. He’s glad- at least neither of them is alone, they’re both safe together and not out in the dark of the night chasing some crazed killer.

He breathes easier knowing that.

\--

Jackson looks bored as they wait for the guy to bring them their bowling shoes; _come to think of it, he only ever looks happy when he’s playing on the field- or when he’s with his girlfriend._ Scott crushes the idea of bringing up lacrosse to him, knowing he’ll probably just harass him about his skills.

“Scott?” He perks up and pushes off from the counter to meet Allison; Lydia is smiling alongside her, they both look amazing and excited and it eases Scott’s nerves a little. _Maybe this will be a good night afterall?_

“Alright McCall, since you two are new here and let’s face it you two probably blow at this, we’re going first.” Jackson strides between them, making his way to the third lane with a smirk. Lydia is right behind him, giving Scott a wink as she passes.

“OK…” Scott says slowly, but Allison nudges his arm.

“What he means is, bring it on.” She smiles haughtily at the other couple and Jackson smiles cruelly darkness in his eyes.

Scott shrugs to himself and moves to take a seat but Allison pulls on his arm, tugging him toward the bowling rack. She starts picking up balls and weighing them, a serious expression on her face.

“Wow, you really know what you’re doing huh?”

“Yeah- my dad and I used to go bowling all the time. He taught me how to play and I guess he and I both had a weird passion for it. We’re pretty competitive when we play too, but- it’s been awhile.”  She puts back down the blue ball she’s holding and looks Scott in the eye, her eyes slowly reaching his lips, “But- I can still bowl don’t worry.” She looks in his eyes again and moves to grab another ball.

“Yeah- I’m not worried. I’m sure you’re great at it.”  Scott watches her cheeks rise as she smiles and he shrugs away to pick his own ball; enjoying the weight of it in his hands he ends up with a light green ball, Allison with a pearly purple.

\--

Jackson and Lydia bowl together- trying to be cute Scott guesses, but Lydia looks pretty pissed when their ball hits nothing but the gutter. Allison smiles nervously at Scott and he just shrugs back. Lydia sits down with a quiet huff and folds her arms tightly over her chest; Jackson heads back to the group taking his time to sit back down, an annoyed expression on his face.

“Hey, it’s just a practice bowl right?” Allison tries to ease the tension, touching Lydia’s arm for a second to grab her attention.

“Whatever.” Jackson taps the game board and starts it up, “Let’s just start- Allison you’re up.”

“OK.” Allison ducks her head as she stands and looks at Scott- he smiles as encouragingly as he can and she heads for her lane, grabbing her pearly bowling ball and taking her stance.

She walks easily toward the lane, ball dangling from her fingers, her other hand up to hold her hair from her eyes. She stops at the edge of the lane, lifts the ball in front of her and Scott can almost feel her anxiety falling away as she curls the ball and arches her arm back; she rolls her arm toward the lane and the ball releases. Scott thinks for a minute that there wasn’t enough power behind the throw, but he’s proven wrong as the ball hurls itself down the lane; perfectly aimed, it knocks down every pin.

“Wow!” Scott grins so much that his cheeks hurt and Allison spins around to meet his grin with a radiant smile. She practically skips back over to the group and slides back onto the bench next to Scott, that brilliant smile still on her face, “That was amazing!”

“Thanks! I guess it’s like riding a bike?” She shrugs, her smile broad as she eyes Scott and he can’t help but stare at those adorable dimples and her warm eyes. He’s brought out of his stupor when Jackson huffs.

“Shut up Jackson.” Lydia slaps his arm, “Great job Allison, who knew you were such a great bowler? Not a really useful skill to have but, hey at least you’re good at something right?” Lydia smirks haughtily before standing up and whipping her hair at them; Jackson moves to get up.

“Here let me-“

“I’m fine- really, I think it’d be better if I did this alone.”  Scott can’t see Lydia’s face from this angle but judging by Jackson’s bleak expression it wasn’t a good look.

Allison’s brilliant smile is gone, but her dimples are still visible so what Lydia said must not have ruined her mood like Scott thought it would; Scott realizes then and there how passive aggressive Lydia can be and wonders what Allison sees in her as a friend.

 His train of thought is lost as he hears the strike; Lydia spins around with her hands raised in fists a cheeky grin graces her face before she breathes out and saunters back to sit next to her shocked boyfriend.

“That was like- perfect form.” Allison says to the redhead as she sits down.

“Was it?” Lydia says curling her hair around her finger.

Allison leans forward and lowers her voice, “You know, you don’t have to pretend to suck just for his benefit.”

Lydia leans into the conversation and stares Allison right in the eyes, “Oh, I do plenty of sucking _just_ for his benefit, trust me.” Lydia sits back and purses her lips and Scott resists the urge to scoff.

Jackson glares at Lydia’s head for a second before relaxing his face and focusing on updating the game board. Scott wants to laugh, but he drowns the urge before looking at Allison with softer eyes. Her hair is perfectly curled, shiny and soft looking; her skin is actually perfect and he wants so badly to kiss her right now, but he has to keep reminding himself that their not alone.

_Would it be so crazy if I just kissed her, right now, in front of everyone?_

“Jackson!” Lydia’s shrill tone pulls him from his thoughts and he watches Jackson get up with a groan.

“Watch and learn McCall.” He says offhandedly as he makes his way to his lane.

He gets a strike. _Of course._

He has a small smirk but nothing overly haughty painted on his face and Scott wonders why he isn’t rubbing the strike in his face; Jackson takes his seat next to Lydia and puts his arm over the back of her side of the bench.

“You’re up McCall.” The couple whip their heads and judging eyes in his direction _in unison_ and Scott blinks unsure of how to act under their critical stares.

“Hey,” Allison says quietly and he looks down to see her hand gripping his, “You’ll be great.” She sounds like she actually believes her own words and he remembers how much he likes her.

“Yeah, thanks,” He stands up and reluctantly let’s her hand free from his, “I’ve got this.” He smiles and her dimples darken against her fair skin.

He turns away slowly before grabbing his ball and heading for the lane. _You can’t win too much, shock and awe then just good enough to impress her but not enough to piss off the power couple._ Stiles’ words ring though his head and he smirks at the pins down the lane, arching back his arm and letting the gravity do the rest as his arm falls back down.

He flicks his wrist, the strength of his arm doing only half of the work, his aim is what matters. The ball barrels down the lane angrily and all his ears can hear is Allison’s rabbiting heart and the sound of the hard plastic rolling furiously down the hardwood lane.

 _Perfect Strike._ _Take that Jackson._

Scott smirks haughtily at the lane but turns around with a mock exasperation on his face; he has to make them believe it could have been a fluke. _Good enough to impress, but not good enough to annoy._

Scott makes it back to the benches and Allison is grinning happily, he sits down with a smile and she grabs his arm pushing herself into him with a laugh.

“That was great!”

“Yeah- it was pretty great actually,” Lydia sounds a surprised, “Wasn’t it Jackson?” She says without turning her eyes away from Scott.

“Yeah- great job McCall.” Jackson says unenthusiastically.

“Thanks, but I think it was just luck. Really I’m not that great at this.”

“Maybe you can show me a few things huh Scott?” Lydia cocks her head at him and he wonders what to say-

“It’s my turn now right?” Allison interrupts and crowds Scott before kissing his check slowly; she pulls back with a smile, “For luck.”

Lydia has a strange smile plastered on her face as they watch Allison head for the lane again. Jackson seems annoyed, but at least Allison is happy.

\--

“How many strikes is that for Scott now?” Allison asks as Scott takes a seat next to her again.

“Three.” Jackson says emotionlessly before Allison jumps up and heads to the lane.

“You’re doing well Scott.” Lydia says suddenly and he turns his attention from Allison to look at her expression; it seems thoughtful but she’s hard to read.

He can’t put his finger on her scent; it’s so strange he just can’t place it. It kind of worries him that both Stiles and Deaton have no idea what she is either. Scott is pulled from his thoughts as he hears the strike.

“Another one?” Jackson whispers and Scott’ pretty sure Lydia didn’t hear it; Allison rushes back over with a smile and Scott congratulates her profusely ignoring everything else as she grins at him in delight.

“Before tonight I had like- no idea that throwing a plastic ball at some pins would be so fun!” Scott laughs and Allison does too, slapping his arm playfully.

“Polyurethane.” Lydia says tightly and Scott stares at her in confusion.

“What?” Allison asks, “I didn’t hear you?” She says earnestly.

“Great job you two!” Lydia smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes; she turns to her boyfriend, “Allison and Scott are a great team aren’t they Jackson?”

He openly rolls his eyes, and meets Lydia’s eyes which must be terrifying because he rushes to say, “Yes, you guys are great competition.”

“This is a friendly outing though right? So it’s not really a competition.” Allison tries to soften the mood and rushes to stroke the couples egos.

“Yeah- and if it was a competition you guys would be winning for sure. You both got a ton of strikes right?” Scott adds putting his hand under Allison and smiling contentedly as she entwines her fingers in his.

Jackson looks like he agrees and Allison asks, “What were the scores anyway?”

“I scored a 142, Jackson bowled a 190, Allison you got a 167,” Lydia pauses staring at the board as if willing it to change will actually work, “and Scott got a 175.”

“Wow.” Scott remarks knowing he bowled perfectly, he beat Allison so it wouldn’t look like he bowled badly on purpose, but lost to Jackson so he’d be happy that he won. Stiles would be proud, “Everyone did great.”

“Yeah, I could have done better I think, but I was so rusty.” Allison says critical of herself and Scott squeezes her hand.

“You’re an amazing bowler- I can’t wait to find out what else you’re good at.” Scott replies quietly, speaking to Allison like no one else existed.

“We’re doing this again.” Jackson says darkly determined.

“Not tonight we’re not, I have homework.” Lydia says sternly and Jackson visibly deflates.

“Hey, if you two want a rematch we can do it again sometime? Right Scott?”

“Yeah I actually had a lot of fun with you guys.” Scott is surprised he doesn’t have to lie about this, even though he wants to see Allison _alone_ next time they go out, he wouldn’t mind hanging with her friends again. 

“Really?” Lydia looks at Scott with a sly expression, her lips parted and her eyes examining.

“Uh- yeah really.” Scott replies a little delayed. 

“It’s a date then, next weekend.”

“Do we have to-“ Lydia whips her head toward Jackson and he sighs, “Yeah next weekend. Bring your ‘A’ game McCall, I expect a score of 180, at least.” Jackson smirks in Scott’s direction before standing, Lydia following close behind.

\--

The girls are taking their time getting their bowling shoes off and talking about their night so Scott looks around to find Jackson. He sees the teen playing pinball pretty aggressively and he breathes in deep and exhales before walking over.

“Hey.”

Jackson says nothing just nods tightly in Scott’s direction; Scott purses his lips and wonders what he’s doing. _You’re being friendly,_ he reassures himself before opening his mouth to speak.

“You know, I really think you guys are great and I-“

“Listen up McCall,” Jackson interrupts his eyes never leaving the pinball machine, “I don’t know how you got so great at lacrosse or what the hell your game is, but you like Allison which doesn’t matter to me at all- _but_ Lydia likes her, and what Lydia likes I have to like,” He sighs, “So we’ll have our group ‘date’ next weekend and I’ll be as civil as I can be, but don’t think that this makes us friends. I’m doing this for Lydia-” His muscles tense and his arm smacks the machine, making the shot and winning the game, he smirks at the glass of the machine as the lights flash and the machine hums in congratulations.

He turns to face Scott, “I don’t know if I like you or not- doesn’t matter- look if you want to be great at lacrosse I can’t stop you, but don’t think for a second that you can take my place as captain.”

“I don’t want to be captain- really I just want to play the game. I’m sure we can be a great team on the field if you just give me a chance.”

“Uh-uh,” Scott opens his mouth but Jackson scoffs, “If you try anything, if you try to take my place, I will destroy you.”

“You call this being civil?” Scott asks turning an accusing glare at Jackson who simply smirks.

“Don’t do anything stupid McCall.” Jackson smiles suddenly and waves casually to the girls before pushing past Scott.

_Well, that could have gone better._

\----

“He said that, no he actually said ‘I will destroy you’?”  Stiles doesn’t hide his amusement well. 

“Tell me it could have gone worse, please?” Derek listens to Scott’s garbled voice; he can literally hear the anxiety from here.

“Yeah definitely- could have been catastrophic actually. Last time me and him had words it ended in punches so- yeah could have been much worse.”

“Whoa what? You guys fought? Like actually fought each other? Why- who won?”

“Me, of course,” Derek feels Stiles’ look in his direction before staring out of the driver’s window.

“We’ll talk about it later, get home.”

“Yeah OK. You two going to be OK- alone?”

Derek rolls his eyes at the passenger’s window; they’d be fine alone, they’re both- well they’re not both adults, but Derek’s already decided he’s not going to pursue Stiles. He can’t, and he won’t.

He has a strong will and he knows he’ll be able to resist any urges he might have when he’s around the young alpha. He won’t let Stiles know how he really feels- he especially won’t let him know about his doubts that he can’t actually control himself around him. He’d have to stay focused, crush any urges.

Stiles hangs up with Scott after scolding him for asking such a ‘dumbass question’ and tosses his phone on the dashboard. Ever since he told Stiles they should trust each other the alpha has been letting his emotions bleed through his scent, so Derek casually scents him and notes that he’s a little irritated and tense, but fine. Derek tries to scent himself instead of Stiles, but he’s everywhere; their confined in the guy’s jeep and he’s literally all over the place.

Derek starts to wonder if he can do it, if he can shut down his feelings with Stiles, if he can focus on the rogue alpha and nothing else.

_You’re no different from me now Derek, you’re gonna ruin him just like I did to you._

The lascivious voice of that traitorous bitch rings thorough his head and he growls audibly, regretting it immediately when he refocuses to see Stiles staring at him, his eyebrows raised and his mouth open.

“What the hell?” He asks accusingly.

“I- I just, I’m tired of waiting.” Stiles scoffs at his answer and turns his attention to the house.

Derek stares at the home too; Trent’s house, he can hear loud death metal playing and the sound of a pencil scratching and occasional slow typing. And that’s all he’s heard for the last _two_ _hours_ , ever since Stiles showed up and insisted he leave and Derek argued that he was staying. An entire hour he’d been here in Stiles’ jeep _suffocating_ in his scent.

“Yeah well deal with it,” Stiles says suddenly, “We’ve got to watch him alright, maybe we’ll get lucky and the both of us being here won’t be a complete waste of time.”

Derek wonders if he said any of his thoughts out loud and realizes quickly that it was his scent that gave him away; he’s frustrated and Stiles can smell it. At least his frustration is covering up any other scents he might be giving off. He’s pretty sure Stiles is paying attention only to Trent right now and Derek is thanking him silently for that.

“Oh my god!” Stiles raises his voice and tosses his head against his seat, “This is so boring.”

Derek smirks, “Yes it is, which is why you should go home and I’ll stay here.”

“Oh no- “

“You’re an alpha Stiles, you shouldn’t be doing this kind of thing, this is the kind of work an alpha sends their deltas and gammas to do. All you have is Scott and me, so leave me here to watch him.”

“Alone?” Derek thinks for a second that Stiles might actually be worrying for Derek’s well being, but he scoffs, “No. I’m staying right here. If the alpha shows up or this little shit leads us to him then I need to be there. And apparently you have to be there too, so I guess we’re just gonna have to deal with each other. In this very tiny space….probably all night.” He whispers the last words then sighs dramatically and leans his head against his window.

 _All night._ Derek sighs quietly, _all night with Stiles’ scent and voice and those fingers and his ridiculous mouth._

_I might not survive this._

\--

The jeep has been silent for at least fifteen minutes, and Derek can see Stiles trying his best not to speak. He wonders if he should say something but really he’d rather just stay quiet and monitor Trent. He can’t think about Stiles right now, he has to focus.

He really can’t be aroused right now; he has to make Stiles think that he was serious back at the clinic. He won’t pursue him in any way; after all is said and done- _no, not even then_. _I can’t think about that, I can’t be like her._

“Do something already.” Stiles breathes out the words like he’s been holding his breath and Derek just nods at his words.

He can barely breathe in here and he is begging Trent silently to do something so he has an excuse to get out of the car. He thinks about hoping out for a minute but he’s pretty sure Stiles would have a fit. Derek tilts his head, _that would probably be really entertaining actually_ ; he shakes his head subtly, _Trent may not be a genius, considering he still has no idea there just down the block, but he’d definitely figure it out if they started yelling at each other._

 “Hey- listen,” Stiles says quietly, and Derek perks up, “that horrible rap shit that was playing-“

“It’s stopped.” Derek finishes, leaning toward the dashboard, Stiles is practically hiding behind his steering wheel, his ears moving, listening intently.

“There.” Stiles nods his head toward Trent’s house and Derek can see the beta jogging into the tree line, “Come on.” Stiles is out of the jeep in seconds, Derek close behind.

Derek jogs around to stand next to Stiles and they give each other a look before racing across the street and into the shadow of the forest.

\--

The woods are pitch black to human eyes, but to a werewolf? All that’s needed is the glow of his beta eyes and Derek can see almost as clear as day. Stiles’ red eyes gleam as he turns to see Derek jogging behind him; they’re careful, keeping as silent as they can and Derek shouldn’t be, but he’s surprised by how quietly Stiles is moving ahead of him. If Derek was Trent, he wouldn’t be able to hear Stiles following him; suddenly he’s not so sure if he should be amazed or worried about that.

He settles on amazement, knowing it’d be stupid to doubt Stiles now that they’re working together. Laura would want him to trust somebody, at least one person; and he has to admit that Stiles’ intentions are pretty clear and he’s been honest with Derek so far as he can tell. _Maybe I can trust him?_ He wants to, but blonde hair and a vicious grin keep shoving their way into his mind forcing his suspicions to the surface. 

He focuses instead on the sneaking he’s supposed to be doing, and keeps silent as he follows Stiles through the trees; ducking between thin trunks and over fallen logs, taking care not to snap any twigs or rustle any leaves. Stiles keeps just ahead of him, a foot or two out of Derek’s grasp; he tries scenting the alpha and realizes he’s masked himself again. Derek finds himself wishing he could do it, not for the first time, but right now it would be very useful; but keeping downwind, as they are now, is just as effective.

It’s at least ten minutes of sneak-jogging through the trees, deep into the preserve before Trent stops. _Finally._ By the relieved but focused look on Stiles face when he turns to face Derek he figures he’s thinking the same thing.

They duck down behind some rocks nearby and watch Trent enter a small clearing; he’s looking around waiting for someone or something to show up. Derek stills wondering if he knows, _maybe this was all a trap?_

“Mr. Dermott. Glad you could make it.” A sly voice comes from Derek and Stiles’ left and soon a body accompanies it.

The man is alone, tall and fit with dark brown eyes and a thick beard. He smells like metal and Derek stills, “Hunter.”

He sees Stiles nods next to him; and Derek resists the urge to tear into the clearing, knowing how important this could be. He’s smarter than that, he can’t let his personal feelings get in the way right now.

“Yeah, what do you want anyway? I talked to a-“ The hunter raises a hand to shush the boy and walks forward enough to keep a descent distance between him and the wolf, but close enough that he can be seen clearly under the moonlight.

“I know you talked to someone else, but they couldn’t be here. You’ll meet our leader soon enough though, don’t worry. Now- you are aware of what we need from you right?”

“You want my alpha.” Trent replies angrily.

Derek wonders if Stiles would intervene if they started fighting; he wonders what he’d do in that event as well.

“Yes. We need you to deliver him to us.”

Derek looks at Stiles, but he’s focused on the scene, “What?” Trent says, and Derek’s attention snaps back to the meeting, “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because, my leader wants to help you. She sees the potential in you, sees how eager you are, how strong. She wants to give you power, to do that the alpha must die. Once you kill him, you’ll become an alpha yourself, able to form your own pack. You’d be more powerful than ever, more than you could ever dream.”

Derek stills as he hears the hunter’s words; she sees his potential, she wants to help him. _She._ He can feel Stiles’ eyes on him but he resists the urge to look and instead turns his gaze back on the hunter and the wolf.

“Why though- I don’t get it? You guys kill wolves right, so why would you want to help me? You’ve got to be lying.” _Well at least the kid isn’t a total idiot._

“Well we’re not doing it for free.”

“You want something- what then?”

“We need the alpha dead, after that you become the new alpha, but you won’t be ruling this town alone. My leader will be in control of the human side of things and you,” He gestures to the kid, “Will be the ruler of the wolves. Together you’ll rule this town, together you’ll be the most powerful force this place has ever seen.”

_He’s smooth, he’d give him that much. But the kid can’t be moronic enough to believe him- he has to know he’s lying. I know her, I know what she’ll do. Trent will deliver the alpha, she’ll kill him and the kid and whoever else gets in the way. She despises wolves, all of them, no matter what she says, she’d never willingly work with one. Not unless it was part of a greater plan._

“How do- how do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“You don’t, no you shouldn’t believe me. Instead you should meet our leader. She can prove everything I’ve said. In a few days she’ll find you and prove it all. You’ll have your every question answered.”

“And what- I just lie to my alpha in the meantime?”

“A lie of omission perhaps; he won’t smell me on you as I’ve kept downwind, however you’ll have to make sure not to give anything away. If he finds out what we’re offering you, he’ll kill you to keep his own power.”

“He wouldn’t do that- he needs me!”

“And why is that exactly?”

“He- there’s people he has to kill, and he needs me to help him.”

“What have you done so far then? Gone to school, gone home, did homework? What about that tells you that he needs you, other than his words, other than his empty promises? He’s using you to increase his own power, don’t you see that?” The hunter’s silky voice rings through the clearing and Trent shuffles against a sudden breeze.

_So the hunters have been watching Trent too? How do they even know about him, who told them? How do they know so much?_

“What do you mean using me to increase his power? What the hell does that mean?” Trent yells, his fists balled and his torso pushed forward like he’s about ready to kill.

Derek doesn’t move, stilling against the rock, and Stiles is so silent next to him he has to keep one eye on him to prove he’s there.

“You’re very existence, as a wolf anyway, gives him strength. Alpha’s draw power from their packs, without a beta he’s weaker, _with_ one however…” The hunter trails off, his head canting toward Trent, the wolf relaxes his body only marginally and looks down at the floor.

“He wouldn’t kill me then!” Trent looks up with a smirk, like he’s figured everything out, “He does need me.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Dermott, but you’re wrong. He made you easily enough, gave you his bite, and he can just as easily do it for someone else. Teenagers are malleable, easy to manipulate, he knew how loyal you’d be to him once he gave you the power you craved. However, _we_ aren’t offering just power, we want an alliance. We don’t want to control you like he does, we want to help you, and work alongside you.”

“You’re saying he can…he could just kill me and replace me?”

“Unfortunately yes; however, we do not think of you that way. You’re alpha is wrong, you aren’t just a pawn, you’re a king. We can give you your crown, and your kingdom. You’d be free of his control, free to make your own decisions. Isn’t that something that interests you?” Derek feels it, the change in Trent’s demeanor, _don’t do it…._

“And all I have to do is get my alpha to you? How would I even do that, it’s impossible.” Trent yells, again.

“It would be impossible for you to kill him yourself, which is why we aren’t asking you to do that. It would be far too dangerous for you, and we need you to survive. My leader is proposing a trap instead. She’ll explain the details in a few days, in person.”

“Is she- what’s she like?”

“You’ll like her, everyone does.”

Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles slaps his arm; he looks over to see him nod at the clearing. _They’re finishing up._

“Alright, fine. I’ll meet her.”

“A few days Mr. Dermott, that’s all you’ll have to endure, then everything changes. For the better of course.”

“Whatever.” Trent scowls at the hunter and the man smiles back.

The hunter turns his back disappearing in the shadows of the forest; Trent waits for him to leave giving the clearing a good hard look and turns heading back in the direction of his house.

“What now?” Derek whispers.

“I’ll follow the hunter, you get Trent.”

“Stiles- he’s heading home there’s nothing to watch there, it’s pointless.”

“What if he contacts his alpha about his little meeting? That’s _not_ pointless OK. Just follow him- I’ve got the other guy.”

“Stiles-“

“You want in on this right? You want to work together, it was you’re idea to do this, I told you, we work together or you don’t work on this at all.” Stiles’ eyes are sharp and his tone leaves no room for negotiation, “So, are you in or out?”

Derek tightens his jaw, “In.”

“Then do what I say- go after the beta.”

Derek glares before turning away and heading for Trent’s house. He wants to turn around and run after the hunter but he can’t, not only is Stiles the alpha of the territory, but he’s the Sheriff’s son. That man has been nothing but good to him- he can’t risk a fight with Stiles. He has to work with him, not against him. If it wasn’t for Stiles and Scott he’d be alone, he’d be fumbling around in the dark- actually he’d probably be dead by now.

He huffs out a breath; _I need to just swallow my pride and do what I’m told. For now anyway. If Stiles gets in the way of me killing the alpha- I don’t know what I’ll do exactly, but I won’t let him stop me._

He skulks back to the street and gets in his Camaro; this is all he can do for now, and as much as he hates it, maybe it’d give him something. If he has to do this, if he has to be obedient then he will. But in the end he could only trust himself, there’s nothing else, nothing else to think about now. The rogue alpha is all he has the time to think about; he’ll find him and kill him with his own hands. When the time comes, when it all comes down to it, he can’t let anyone get in the way of that, not even Stiles.

\----

“Scottie boy- I need you on alert OK. You get a text saying something like ‘help’ or ‘get over here’, then I expect you to be here.”

“What’s going on? Are you OK? Is Derek still with you?”

“Calm down bro.” Stiles whispers from the treeline, watching as the hunter he was following heads into a diner across the street, “I’m fine for now, but I’m kind of alone.”

“Why? What do you mean kind of?”

“OK look I’d love to tell you all about it- and I will, but right now I just need to listen to these jerks OK?”

“But- what jerks? What the hell is happening?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to calm down?” Stiles groans, “I’ll stay on the phone if that eases your nerves, but you have to shut up OK?”

“OK OK!” Scott whispers nervously.

Stiles looks across the street, his wolf eyes allowing him to see better from this distance; the hunter takes a seat in a booth with another man, shorter, stockier but just as intimidating.

“Roth.” The smooth hunter greets the other one, “You look good.”

“Liar.” Roth replies emotionlessly, grabbing his coffee mug and slurping down the dark liquid. 

“How are you? Our leader keeping you busy?”

“I’m bored, but occupied. You?” The hunters catch up a bit, but Stiles can barely hear them now.

“Scott I gotta get a little closer, just hang tight-“ Stiles jumps out of the tree line hoping over some shrubs and grunting as he nearly trips over a rock, “Ugh…” 

He jogs in place waiting anxiously for a car to pass before running across the street; luckily there aren’t many people around. The street is slick from the rain that passed the town a few hours ago, and Stiles feels a chill cut through his jacket. He groans over the cold and heads for an alley across from the diner; it’s dark, empty and has a perfect view of the diner.

“Awesome.”

“What happened?”

“I got a great vantage point- now shush and see if you can hear; the ones you’re listening for are two dudes, ones got a really charming voice but sly like fox-more like a snake really, and the other one is all baritone.”

“I’ll try my best.” Scott sounds worried, but he’s quiet at least.

“So- what the fuck are you doing here anyway.” Roth asks.

“I forgot how crass you can be,” The sly hunter mocks, “I’m here on business.”

“Yeah figured that- what business?” Roth puts his mug down and stares at the other hunter.

“Our fearless leader wants you to track down someone- a wolf. You know the one?”

“The one she had and failed to kill you mean? That the one?” Roth smirks.

“I’d suggest you watch what you say.”

“Why- you gonna tell on me?” Roth replies with raised eyebrows.

“Me? Of course not, but our leader has a way of finding out things, you know that as well as anyone.”

“Yeah yeah…so she wants me to catch him or kill him?”

“Catching them really isn’t your style is it? Our leader wants you to do what you do best.”

Roth breaks into a grin, “Tell her I’ve got it.”

“Of course. Good to see you again, really, I do enjoy our talks.”

“Yeah sure you do.” He sours his face again and Stiles is thankful because that grin was creepy as fuck.

“Really I do. Why is it you never believe me?”

“Probably because you’re always so full of shit. Get the hell out of here Cassidy.”

Stiles watches the hunter called Cassidy exit quietly, and he slinks off down the street. He wonders whether or not to follow him, but-“With all this cloak and dagger shit he’s probably heading home, not to his leader’s house or lair whatever….”

“What?”

“I think I should keep on this guy- Roth.”

“You know their names?”

“Yeah- were you not listening?”

“Sorry I couldn’t hear them over the cars and stuff- it’s hard over the phone.”

“Yeah I know, it’s OK. The stocky one is Roth and the other one was Cassidy.”

“He’s the sly one right?”

“Oh yeah.” Stiles nods to himself, eyeing some people who pass the alley; they look at him like he’s some kind of serial killer and rush off, “Jerks.”

“The hunters?”

“Yeah- look, the stocky one, Roth, I’m pretty sure their leader just told him to kill someone- and I’m pretty sure that someone is Derek.”

“How do you know?”

“Derek told us about that stupid thing he did earlier, went to his house; those rogues attacked him? I just heard them say the woman, their leader failed to kill a wolf that she had- that had to be Derek.”

“OK- weird though, I mean I feel like he knows her? You said it was Kate Argent right, but he won’t tell you why or how she killed his family?”

“Oh yeah he knows her alright- I don’t know how yet, look we’ll talk about all that later. Derek-”

“Where is he?”

Stiles watches Roth slide out of the booth and stand up; he pulls out some bills from his wallet and drops them on the table before tucking his wallet in his back pocket and heading for the door.

“Uh Stiles?”

“He’s still on Trent- do me a favor, text him or call whatever and tell him to get his ass back to your place alright?” Stiles falls back into the alley’s shadows, letting the darkness hide him from any wandering eyes, “Get him back to your place.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I’m following Roth, and don’t worry I’ll be careful.” Stiles watches Roth brace himself against the cold and head down the block in the opposite direction that Cassidy went, “I’ll call my dad and tell him what I’m doing later- you keep yourself and Derek safe.”

“Yeah OK, but be really careful man- seriously be safe.” Scott‘s tone is stern and Stiles smirks.

“You got it.” He hangs up and starts tailing Roth on foot.

 _Lucky me the guy didn’t drive here._ Stiles scoffs at his good fortune; Roth is paranoid, looking around constantly, and Stiles has to dodge behind objects and duck into alleyways the whole way to Roth’s house. _Smart guy._

\--

The hunter enters a broken down hovel in a terrible neighborhood downtown; Stiles hates the smells around this part of town and his dad hates him being here since it’s probably the worst crime wise in all of Beacon Hills. But he’s an alpha, he’ll be fine. Stiles nods to himself ducking into a dark alley again, right across the street; maybe twenty feet from the building Roth went in.

His phone buzzes, and he turns away from the street, making sure to hide the glow of the screen as best he can before reading the text.

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Got Derek here; he’s safe but PO’d. Are you OK?_

****

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_Trailed the guy to his house, shit place too. He’s watching T.V. nothing else to report bro. I’m fine though, don’t tell Derek where I am! He’s got to sit tight, you too._

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_OK, just be safe man. Did you text you’re dad?_

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_Not yet, I will._

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

_Be safe Stiles._

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_You too Scott._

He hopes Derek stays where he is; if he runs off Scott will go after him- and damnit if Stiles won’t kick that idiot’s ass if Scott gets hurt because of him. He tucks his phone away and turns back toward the building; Roth is still watching T.V. and he wonders what the hell he’s doing sitting around.

_He’s supposed to be hunting Derek. What the fuck is he doing?_

Suddenly Stiles hears a phone ringing inside what he hopes is Roth’s place; _good thing I’m being hyperaware right now, or I would have missed that._

“Yeah.” Roth answers.

“What are you doing?” A sultry voice slurs over the phone. _A woman?_

“Working.” Stiles scoffs.

“Really? It sounds like you’re watching T.V. to me.” The woman sounds sly like that other guy.

“Give me a little credit- I can multitask for starters and you _know_ what we hunt.”

“What are you saying?” She asks and Stiles is starting to understand.

“It’s loud, masking other sounds. Plus, I’m getting ready for a hunt and so sue me, I like to watch a little T.V. while I do it.”

“Whatever works for you I guess, but remember whose holding you’re leash.” She replies, a bite to her words.

“Yeah yeah- I’m gonna go kill this mutt and them you’re gonna pay me just as well as you always do. Stop acting like you own me or something. Cassidy may be your personal ass kisser, but don’t you think for a second I’m gonna start bending over and taking it like that asshole does.”

Stiles thinks for a second that the hunter might get yelled at, “Yes, you’re right, I do have an ass kisser already. Remember how many of them I have Roth; you’re all _alone_ out there. Just like Derek. Now, go get him, kill him, bring me his fucking head, and you’ll be paid like a king.”

She sounds so slick, like a snake wriggling through the receiver and Stiles shivers. _She gives an order to murder someone like she’s ordering a freaking pizza. Who the hell is this chick?_

“Understood fearless leader.”

“Cassidy needs to stop calling me that,” She groans, “Now do your job and I’ll see you soon.”

“Got it.” He hangs up and Stiles hears nothing for a minute or two before Roth says, “Bitch.”

Stiles scoffs and actually finds himself nodding before focusing on Roth’s movements; he picks up some stuff from a hard surface, _metal stuff? Weapons probably._ Then he sits down on something leather.

 _This is gonna be a long boring night isn’t it?_ His phone buzzes again, “Crap”.

**_From_ ** _: Superdad_

**_To_ ** _: The Amazing Alpha_

_Bringing home some files and a pizza, and don’t start; after what I found I deserve some greasy fat filled pizza. If Scott’s there too tell him he can stay for dinner. Got some news for you too, not sure if it’s good or bad yet._

_Shit._ Stiles grits his teeth and breathes deeply before typing a reply.

**_From_ ** _: The Amazing Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Superdad_

_OK, don’t be mad. I’m not at home right now._

**_From_ ** _: Superdad_

**_To_ ** _: The Amazing Alpha_

_Where are you?_

Stiles groans and types.

 

**_From_ ** _: The Amazing Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Superdad_

_I may or may not be downtown- totally safe btw, but I’m following this hunter guy who knows this other hunter who met with Trent earlier. They’re trying to get him to help them kill the alpha._

Stiles bites his lip and waits; his dad is gonna be mad, and really worried. He really needs to stop doing this to the man, he’s a terrible son. He slumps in on himself in guilt before his phone vibrates with an incoming call.

“Crap.” He accepts the call and places it to his ear gingerly, “Hey dad-“

“Get home now.”

“But dad-“

“Now Stiles. Right now.”

His dad hangs up and Stiles scowls at Roth’s building before heading back the way he came; his jeep is practically miles away, but he makes it there quickly, knowing that keeping his dad waiting is a sure way of getting himself grounded.

\--

The house is dead silent, but his dad’s cruiser is in the driveway and Stiles can’t help but imagine his dad is sitting at the kitchen table in total silence. A quiet fury bubbling inside him waiting to unleash it on his son the moment he lays eyes on him.

_This is gonna suck._

_\--_

Stiles slinks inside the house, closing the door as silently as possible; _not that it’s gonna do any good._

“Stiles, get in here.”

He grits his teeth dropping his backpack near the door and heading for the kitchen. His dad is sitting at the table, beer in hand, pizza uneaten in front of him and files strewn across the table.

“Uh- look, I’m really sorry I am- I should have called sooner I know that-“

“You shouldn’t have been alone.”

“Wha- yeah I know-“

“No Stiles you don’t. You’re mother was alone.”

“What…” Stiles goes still staring in confusion at his father.

“Claudia was alone when she was attacked; she died alone, in horrible pain. I couldn’t be there; no one could stop it…that can’t happen to you.”  His father looks up and stares in his eyes with determination, “I won’t let that happen.”

Stiles cracks a little, his apologies and excuses disappearing behind a welling of pain in his chest. He swallows and pushes down his tears, setting his shoulders and staring right back at his father.

“I understand. I’ll never do anything like that alone ever again.”

“Good.” His dad half smiles and looks down at his pizza, “Let me- uh heat up some slices and uh, get yourself a soda or something and sit down.”

“Yeah, OK- uh you said you had news?”

“Yeah, let me just-“ His dad pushes out of his chair and grabs up his plate adding two more slices for Stiles and putting them in the microwave.

Stiles feels guiltier now, _how’s that possible?_ But he does. His dad got his pizza and beer and sat down and just stared at it until his son got home, probably thinking about how he found his wife, her broken bleeding body laying in the dirt.

 She died alone, and they never caught her killer never found out why she was killed in the first place. Then he had to raise a hyperactive werewolf all by himself; a clumsy little know- it- all with an active- disturbing imagination and a penchant for violence.

How his dad did it, how he managed to keep him alive and stop him from maiming anyone all those years Stiles would never know. He’d simplify it, because it was simple if he really thought about it.

His dad is amazing.

Stiles shakes off his thoughts and pulls off his jacket, the one his dad bought him for his birthday that he loves so much; black with the buckles, it’s really grown up looking, kind of badass actually, Stiles smirks laying it over the arms of a dining chair. He heads for the fridge and pulls out two sodas, taking his dad’s beer from the table and hiding it in the back of the fridge.

_Pizza and an alive son is enough celebration for today._

\--

“Alright, so, the hunters are recruiting Trent to capture the alpha?”

“Seems like it yeah,” Stiles says around a mouthful of cheesy pizza, “Little jerk’s gonna do it too.”

“After offering him all the power he could want I can see why. He’s definitely the type to care about that kind of thing. Do you think this woman, their leader, is Kate Argent?” His father asks rubbing the grease from his mouth with a napkin.

“Yeah,” Stiles swallows down his food, “I mean Derek’s pretty damn sure that she killed his family, but I don’t know why or how yet. He’s not exactly forthcoming with this stuff.”

“Can you blame him son?”

“Damn right I-“ His dad levels him with a stern look, “Yeah OK no, I guess not. I can be mad at him for not telling us though- we need to know everything. What if what he’s holding back is the key to finding the alpha?”

His dad shrugs, “Look just leave it alone- he’ll tell you when he’s ready. Besides we might not need him to say anything.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Use a napkin,” His father tosses a napkin at Stiles’ head and he snorts doing as he’s told, “Now the files I brought home, they were the Sheriff’s before me, Logan.”

“Your mentor, he was a cool guy.” Stiles nods, “What’d he know?”

“The Hale fire, he had a secret file, notes all over it; I knew I’d seen it before but it was back when I was still a deputy and I forgot about it. I wasn’t even part of the Hale fire investigation back then, so I didn’t think anything of it. It’s been so long…,” His dad shuffles through some papers and pulls out a thin file, “Anyway, I did some digging around his old files and I found it.” He lifts out the file and pulls it open, turning it around and placing the folder in front of Stiles.

“OK so what am I looking at?”

“Thomas Unger and Jerald Redding were two arsonists Logan thought looked good for the arson at the Hale house.”

“Why didn’t he question them?”

“He tried, but they disappeared, he tried finding them but they were- just gone.” His dad scratches his neck and points to their names in the ex-Sheriff’s notes, “He theorized that they were hired to set the fire and probably paid extra to disappear until the heat died down.”

“So to speak,” Stiles mumbles, eyeing the notes, “Well if Kate was responsible, then I wouldn’t put it past her to just kill them; I mean, why would she risk keeping them alive?” Stiles skims the notes and finds a lot of interesting things, including Logan’s suspicions regarding bribery and other related murders.

“I thought about that, but I can only hope they’re still alive. The two of them were on parole before the fire, so I’m hoping someone knows where they are or at the very least we can find a witness to their deaths or kidnapping.”

“Well if we’re right about the alpha being a Hale, or someone connected to the family then he’s probably going to be looking for these guys too.”

“If he knows about them either he was there and saw them, or someone told him.” His dad suggests.

“I figure he’s got someone inside the station feeding him information; the hunters have to have somebody too.”

“God,” His dad rubs a hand down his face and leans back, “This is one hell of a conspiracy kid.”

“Yeah. We’ve got it though, we’ll find that alpha.”

“You’re so sure we will huh?”

Stiles grins, “I’m not stopping until he’s locked up or dead.”

“You scare me sometimes you know that?” His dad laughs giving his son a fond look.

“Mmmhm,” Stiles says around another mouthful of pizza.

\--

“Hey Scott, so I’ve got some stuff to tell you.”

\--

“Wow, that’s a lot- uh” Scott mumbles something and Stiles hears someone talking in the background, “Apparently Derek wants to talk to you?”

“Give me the phone-“ Stiles hears Scott groan and Derek’s breath over the line.

“Sup rebel wolf?”

“Rebel wolf?”

“What you don’t like that one either?” Stiles smirks.

“No. Will you just call me by my _name_ already?”

“No, I like rebel wolf actually. Totally suits you, you know with the tall spiky hair and the leather jacket and those eyebrows- totally fits.”

Derek sighs audibly, “Kate Argent must be their leader. The hunters you followed are her hunters.”

“Alright alright, if and I’m not saying she is, but _if_ she’s the rogue hunter that’s been trying to kill you, then I’ll talk to the Argents about it.”

“What? Why?”

“He’s having a meeting with them on Friday.” Scott says helpfully from the background.

“Yep, Scottie’s right.”

“I need to be there.”

“Oh hell no.”

“What.” It’s not a question and Stiles leans forward with a groan.

“Do I really have to explain to you how idiotic that would be? Dude, you hate Kate Argent as far as I can tell, and if she did kill your family-“

“She did.”

“-then she’s rogue and maybe the Argent’s don’t know that. If she isn’t the one, then bringing you there to accuse them of hiding her would just be bad- like epically bad. I don’t see any outcome of bringing you that doesn’t end in blood.”

“Stiles-“

“I know. I know what it means to you, I really do, but if the Argents really don’t know about Kate then they’ll want to so they can punish her themselves. Don’t forget, they may be family, but they’re also totally ruthless when it comes to law breakers, especially their own. They won’t let her go free. I definitely won’t, you can be sure of that.”

Stiles is telling the absolute truth and he’s not masking his scent or heartbeat either; he really hopes that it’s enough to convince Derek. He can just see the amount of blood that’d be shed if Derek’s doesn’t listen to him and crashes the meeting.

“OK.”

“OK?”

“I won’t show up, but you better tell them everything Stiles- everything.”

“I will. Even Scott is giving up some stuff you know? Allison, he’s practically in love with her, but he’s going to tell them everything anyway.”

“I’m not- I don’t love her!” Scott protests.

“Yes you do.” Stiles scoffs loudly and he can imagine Scott’s pathetic glare perfectly.

“You’re going to tell them you’re dating their daughter?” Derek asks skeptically.

“Will you give Scott the phone? Seriously gotta talk to him about this.”

Derek gives Scott the phone wordlessly, “Hey. I thought you said-“

“I know what I said. But I’ve thought about it and I think it’d be best to tell them exactly what happened. Tell them you didn’t know she was a hunter’s daughter when you started up, but now that you do you want to ask their permission to date her. If she’s not a hunter they’ll probably say no until they decide to tell her the truth themselves though, but- you have to let it happen. Whatever happens.”

“Yeah I know.” He sounds defeated and Stiles sighs.

“I’m sorry bro, I know it sucks.”

“What if- what if I promise not to tell her anything, what if I do that do you think they’d let us keep dating?”

“That’s not the question man.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean- can you do it? Could you lie to her for that long, about what you are, who I really am to you? Everything?”

“I- I don’t know.” He sighs, “I just want to be with her.”

“I know. We’ll see what happens OK. I’ll do my best to convince them to tell her the truth, you know, if she doesn’t know already.”

“You’d do that?” Scott pipes up, hopefulness in his voice.

“Don’t get your hopes up Scott. Like I said, I’ll try, _try_ being the keyword here.”

“Yeah, I know, OK. Either way though, you’re a great friend Stiles.”

“Aww you’re gonna make me tear up dude.”

“Shut up!” Scott laughs and Stiles joins in.

“OK alright, go to bed, both of you, we got shit to do tomorrow.”

“What’s Derek gonna do?” Scott asks.

“Derek is going to follow Trent some more; he needs to stay on him, preferably with a camera. I want proof that Kate is rogue, and Trent’s our ticket to getting it. You good with that plan rebel wolf?”

“Yes.” Derek actually sounds a little excited, but it’s hard to tell, _he’s pretty difficult to read._

“Good. Scott, you and me are heading to the preserve to train sometime tomorrow; you still don’t know how to do the full wolf thing yet, and I need more alpha-form practice.”

“Oh cool we’re starting that then?”

“Yep.” Stiles nods to himself, “Derek you’ll stay on Trent and keep touch over text.”

“Fine.” Derek says unemotionally.

Stiles seriously needs to learn that whole cool as ice thing; _Deaton and Derek both have that shit down and it’s really annoying._

“Yeah good. Scottie I’m gonna pick you up in the morning so be ready.”

“I will be, goodnight Stiles.”

“Night dude. Night grumpy dude.”

“I’m going to sleep.” Stiles hears a creaking noise and listens to Derek leave the room.

“Geez, he really is grumpy.”

“Yeah, but he’s a good guy.”

“What?”

“You know what I mean- goodnight man.”

“Yeah.” Scott hangs up first leaving Stiles to wonder what the hell he was going on about.

 _He’s a good guy?_ Yeah Stiles isn’t so sure about that. He may be a ‘good’ guy, but as far as Stiles is concerned that’s pretty relative; he’s guilty of something, he can smell it on him, literally. It’s subtle and he hides it well, but he knows it’s there. Stiles is going to figure it out _, just a matter of time._

For now though he needs to focus on that meeting. _It’s gonna suck balls._ Stiles huffs out and yells out of his room, “Goodnight Dad!”

“Goodnight Stiles.” His dad yells up the stairs, the T.V. on a low hum and rustling of papers tell Stiles his dad will probably be up for awhile.

Stiles gets out of his computer chair and drags his tired legs to the bed; he flops down on his back and stares at the ceiling. The window is wide open, the cool night air feels good against his exposed legs; _cold enough for a sheet, but warm enough for shorts. Perfect weather._

He grabs the sheet at the edge of his bed and flips off his bedside lamp; rolling to his side he tucks his legs in and hugs his pillow. Tomorrow would be a long day, but at least he’d figure out some things. He hums contentedly and yawns, spreading out a little and letting the cold air roll over his body.

He breathes deeply waiting for sleep, before hearing a sliding noise, barely a noise at all it’s so subtle; his eyes snap open and he sniffs the air. _Derek?_

Stiles rolls over ready to kick some ass, but Derek’s just standing there in the dark, his face stoic, _but his eyes…they look almost sad._

“What the hell man? I told you to go to bed.”

“You don’t tell me what to do. I’m not you’re beta.”

“No but you said we were gonna work together and- damnit I’m the alpha here.” Stiles sits up untangling his legs from the sheets angrily and flipping on his lamp, “Now what the hell are you doing here?”

Derek’s face softens and he looks around the room, a strange look on his face, “I need to- do something.”

“What?” Stiles asks suspiciously, his claws itching under his human nails, his back teeth grinding against each other waiting for someone to make the first move.

_He doesn’t smell like danger, but this isn’t right. Something’s off._

“I need you…”

“Wha-“

“You and Scott I mean- I need a pack. You said we could talk about it after all of this is over, but I need to do it now.” Derek leans against the wall next to the window, his face is smooth and soft looking in the dim light; Stiles can’t figure out his expression, what he wants, what he’s really asking.

“I don’t- what the hell are you talking about?”

“I want to be in the pack. Your pack.”

“OK but, couldn’t this have waited until tomorrow, like- it’s,” Stiles looks at his clock, “3am, seriously?” He groans, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It- I’m sorry I didn’t realize the time.”

“You’re sorry?”

“Will you just- answer.”

“Answer what? You haven’t asked me anything!” Stiles flails his arms in irritation.

“I-“ Derek groans, “Can I join your pack?” His voice is deep and sultry. _Sultry?_

_Maybe I’m getting that mixed up with angry? I hope so because this would be really awkward if- no no way. It’s just irritation that’s all, that’s what it is._

“Yeah sure.”

“That’s it? Sure?”

“What else did you expect?”

“No, or- I don’t know, but not ‘sure’.” Derek shifts positions letting his arms uncross.

“Yeah well , that’s all I’ve got for you at 3 in the fucking morning, alright.” Stiles glares and receives a scowl in return.

“Scowly wolf, yep that totally works. I think I like that more than rebel wolf.” Stiles nods to himself and yawns.

“Stop calling me that- its Derek _just_ Derek.”

“Fine! Derek then. Get out _Derek_ , we’ll talk tomorrow.” Derek looks at the window but doesn’t move, “What? Is there something else you wanted to bother me with at 3am? Go on spit it out.”

“I need- I’ve, I told you how I felt.”

“What?”  Stiles furrows his brows at the brooding guy in the corner of his room, _seriously what the hell is wrong with him?_

“How I felt- I told you in the clinic.”

“Oh you mean that- so what? I told you I liked you too, you’re ass, and your biceps and your ridiculous face. So what?” Derek stares at Stiles with wide eyes, “What? What’s the big deal, it’s not like anything’s gonna happen right?”

Derek looks away; _unless it is? Did he want something to happen?_ Stiles gapes at the wolf.

“What if something did happen?” Derek doesn’t look at Stiles when he speaks and Stiles just gawks before finding words himself.

“What do you- did you want something to happen?”

“Do you?” Derek meets his eyes, a dangerous look peering through.

“Uh- yes?” Stiles clears his throat and lets his long lashes flutter suggestively, “Yes.”

It’s silent for a few seconds, Derek’s staring intensely into Stiles eyes and he’s afraid to break the gaze. Stiles feels like tackling him and ripping off all his clothes, and he also feels like jumping out of the window and running for his life. But he just sits there, waiting. He can’t move, he’s barely breathing, it’s like staring a wild beast in the face, afraid to move for fear they’ll go for the throat.

Stiles nearly scoffs at the imagery realizing how true it actually is; he’s been here once before, deciding whether or not to risk it, whether or not to actually have sex with someone. Last time it didn’t end well- well it did actually, after the awkwardness and the blowing his load too soon, they tried again and it was amazing. But- when she found out what he was everything fell apart.

Stiles wondered then when the last time Derek did this; the last time he thought about it, then the thoughts stormed through his head a blurry sweaty hurricane of thoughts. Derek wanted to get naked with him, wanted to be inside of him. Wanted to kiss him and touch him and grind with him. He wanted Stiles.

The arousal coming off of Derek grew with Stiles’ lust and Derek is across the room in seconds; his mouth smashing into Stiles’. It’s all heat and stubble burn, messy, enthusiastic and honestly _fucking amazing._

Derek’s scent is heady above Stiles as he pushes him back on the bed; he’s shoving his pelvis into Stiles’, moving slowly back and forth and Stiles moans. Derek takes that as a sign to move down, kissing along Stiles’ clavicle skipping his neck completely knowing how threatening it would be to go for Stiles’ neck.

But Stiles could go for his couldn’t he?

Stiles moans against the grinding of Derek’s hips and flips him over, readjusting enough to see Derek below him; he’s writhing, grunting under Stiles ready for his touch. He pushes himself toward him, whining for Stiles to give him something and he obliges. He lunges down and hovers above Derek’s throat.

His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows and Stiles meets his eyes; Derek nods tightly and grips Stiles’ shirt in earnest. Stiles ducks down kissing Derek’s throat gently, up his neck and jaw, shoving his nose behind his ear and nipping the lobe as he ducks back down to his jugular. He nibbles the skin, pushing in to kiss his neck roughly, he trails sloppy kisses down to the hollow of Derek’s throat; he grinds against him and grabs Derek’s hair, gripping it in his fingers and attacking his mouth with his own.

“Stiles…” He grins as Derek moans his name; he ducks again, under Derek’s throat and kisses down to his collar before reaching down enough to pull up the shirt.

“Off.” Stiles demands and Derek pushes up enough for Stiles to tug the shirt off his body; his abs are incredible, the scent of his sweat is unbelievably arousing and Stiles can’t stop his roaming hands from exploring every curve, every crevice of Derek’s torso.

He’s straddling him, hovering over him, his lithe body grinding slowly and methodically into Derek’s pelvis. He moans and grabs the front of Stiles’ shirt pulling him down so he can fuck his mouth with his tongue. Stiles moans against the heat, Derek’s tongue slips in and out of his mouth massaging his tongue, his lips soft and plump against his.

Stiles pulls away enough to breath and Derek’s forehead is pressing against his, “I want you in my mouth.” Stiles huffs out and Derek grunts darkly, his eyes raking over Stiles face, landing on his open mouth.

“I want to see you first-“ His fingers leave Stiles’ hips long enough to tuck them under his shirt, Stiles raises his arms wordlessly and Derek tugs off his shirt slowly, getting a long hard look at Stiles’ taunt lean body.

He groans, meeting Stiles eyes and picking him up enough to switch places with him; Stiles can’t help the gasp that escapes him when Derek starts unzipping. He’s hard enough to kill Stiles thinks darkly; he licks his lips suggestively and meets Derek’s hungry eyes.

He reaches forward with both hands, gripping Derek’s hips and pulling his body toward him; Derek let’s himself be controlled, his hands sliding up and down Stiles’ forearms like he can’t help himself from constantly touching him in some way.

Stiles smirks taking a hand off of the wolf’s hip and taking hold of his dick; a gasp escapes Derek and he smirks harder, jerking up and down softly, Derek breathe is all he pays attention too. The room blurs and nothing matters anymore, nothing but making Derek explode with pleasure.

Derek grips Stiles’ hair in his hands and gently coaxing him toward his cock, and Stiles lets himself be pushed, he wants that monster in his mouth. He wants to devour Derek whole.

\--

“Ohhh Derek…” Stiles eyes open with a start and he stares at the ceiling, his heart beating fast, his dick rock hard under his shorts, “Wha-?”

He sucks in a sharp breath and scents the room; _no Derek, no one else…fucking perfect, I’m having goddamn sex dreams about him now._

_But what parts were real?_

Stiles sits up, and notices just how hard he actually is, scoffing at himself he sits up fully and pushes himself off of the bed making his way toward the bathroom. His dad is already gone to work and he’s got _school._

Stiles looks at the hall clock before heading into the bathroom, “7am.” Stiles groans as he strips and gets in the shower.

 _What was real? Nothing. He never came by._ Stiles sighs, looking at his dick and taking it in his hands, _better take care of this._

His climax is quick _, too quick_ he thinks. He cleans himself off in the shower and starts rubbing down with soap, letting the hot water soak his tense muscles.

“What is wrong with me?” He groans audibly and shakes his head.

_The meeting, focus on the meeting, do not think about Derek. Or pack. Or Derek in your pack. Or kissing Derek’s beautiful face, or fucking Derek, or sucking him off until he can’t breathe, or fucking him until he can’t move._

_Nope. Not thinking about any of that._

_The meeting is all that matters now, and I am not telling anyone what just happened. I did not have that dream, it never happened. He doesn’t want that anyway, Derek doesn’t want anything he said he wanted in the dream so it’s pointless to think about._

Stiles gets out of the shower and checks his phone after drying off and getting dressed.

 

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_Morning! You said we’re training today right? I really need to learn that wolf thing._

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_Yeah afterschool, I’ll be over soon then we can head to the preserve together._

**_From_ ** _: Puppy_

**_To_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

_Just us, not Derek?_

Stiles winces.

 

**_From_ ** _: Big Bad Alpha_

**_To_ ** _: Puppy_

_Just us today._

Stiles groans audibly pushing into his room to look for clean clothes. School, focusing on school and training would keep him busy.  He had to keep focused on what was important.

He needs to keep his mind off of Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG a new chapter?!?! What the fuck? How'd that happen?
> 
> OK but seriously, I am trying to write it I promise. I am 7,000 words into CH 7 already and I have the rest of the first part of the story, aka Season 1, mapped out. Tell me what you all think, and you know hate me for being evil. You'll know what I mean when you read it. XD


	7. Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek sniffs the air and he can't smell anything on the guy.
> 
> "What- you're eyes!" Trent backs out of the path between the buildings and the man follows; Derek's breath hitches. 
> 
> His eyes are red.

The sun is high in the sky by 10 AM and Stiles sucks in the brisk air as he trudges through the preserve. Scott is happy behind him, walking fast with a small smile on his face. He’s anxious but his excitement out weights it.

“Hey, Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Uh, how are we gonna do this, I mean to- to be a wolf I have to be-“

“Naked, yeah.” Scott makes a weird noise, “Dude I know, but we’re pack and I have to teach you this.”

“I know, and I really want to learn, I mean I’m sure it’ll help if we run into the Alpha.”

“If? _We_ _are_ running into him, in fact we’re fucking charging him. Well, I say _charging_ but really I have a plan,” Stiles flails a hand at the clearing before them, “You learning wolf form is part of it.”

“You’re gonna tell me the rest of the plan right?”

Stiles purses his lips, “I’m still working on it.”

Scott scoffs before throwing down his duffle bag; clean clothes, bottled water, beef jerky, chips and some Gatorade are inside. His wolf form would be hard to achieve and even harder to maintain; Stiles suggested he keep his strength up with food and hydration like he did when his mom taught him.

Stiles eyes search the forest floor and he shakes his head.

“Stiles?”

He looks up to meet Scott’s pulled brows and worried scent, “Hm?”

“You Ok?”

He nods slowly, “Yeah fine. You ready?”

Scott sucks in a breath and lets it out slowly, “Yes.”

Stiles gestures at his clothes with serious eyes, “Oh yeah right-“ Scott strips down to his boxers in no time.

“OK you can keep those on since we’ve got extra, but remember if you keep them they are gonna be torn to shreds when you shift.” Stiles chides.

“I know, I know.” Scott exhales.

“Alright, now, you said your former alpha taught you a little. But I’m your alpha now, so I’ll be teaching you differently.” Stiles crosses his arms and walks in a slow circle around his beta, “I want you to think about a wolf, a big dark haired wolf, almost the size of you.”

Stiles walks slowly, carefully, almost without sound around Scott. He slows his heartbeat as well as he can and breathes quietly, calmly.

“Hear my heart beating, match it. My breathing, match it. Focus on them and drown out the preserve, the other animals, and the cold air, don’t think about anything but this moment.”

Scott’s inhales become quieter, calmer and Stiles nods to himself. He walks around to Scott’s front, a foot away and stares at his beta’s concentrated expression and closed eyes.

“The wolf steps forward, dark brown fur and glowing yellow eyes. His scent is your scent, his eyes are your eyes. He is you, you are the wolf.”

Scott’s heart skips. _It’s working._

“Now open your eyes.”

\----

He hears Stiles voice like a strong echo; in his head instead of in front of him like before. He opens his beta gold eyes, sure he’ll see his alpha before him, but instead of his crimson reds meeting Scott’s face he sees an enormous wolf sitting a few feet from him.

He sucks in a breath and the wolf does the same. He exhales, and the wolf copies.

“What?”

“Scott- don’t lose focus. Remember this is you, you are the wolf.”

“He- I mean, me? He copies what I do.” Scott makes a step forward and the wolf puts his paw forward.

“No, you are making your wolf form do this. You are the same creature, one whole being, but right now you’re separate. You need to make yourself whole.”

“How?”

“The first step is to move forward. Approach the wolf.”

A chill runs through the air and the boy and the wolf both shiver. Scott stares into the wolf’s glowing eyes and inhales slowly.

“OK.”

He steps forward, cautious and cold. His bare feet crunch the leaves on the ground and the quiet of the forest is more obvious than ever. The wolf steps as he steps. Perfect unison. Scott wavers and the wolf stops, a few feet from each other.

“I-it’s hard Stiles, it kind of hurts. Like something is clawing my legs.”

“I know, but you have to keep going.”

Scott breathes out and moves forward again. When he stops he’s only a few inches from the wolf’s body. It’s massive, at least two sizes bigger than a normal wolf. Its fur is harsh and matted, its eyes never leave Scott’s.

“OK. What now?”

“Now you claim him.”

“What?” Scott almost yells and the wolf growls, “Stiles-“

The wolf growls, low and threatening. He snarls and his massive fangs show. “Stiles!” The wolf drops to the ground and roars. He lunges and Scott falls back.

Like an illusion the wolf is gone the moment his back hits the ground. He can barely breathe; then all that comes out are loud ragged breaths.

“Shit.” Stiles stands to his right, arms crossed and eyes back to his whiskey browns.

“What- happened?” Scott huffs out.

“You were close, but you got scared, the wolf reacted.”

“What do you mean he _reacted_ , I thought you said we were the same person-or animal?”

“You’re- you are, but not yet exactly. It’s like, for a human turned wolf you are separate at first. To become a real wolf, to ascend, you have to join with the wolf.” Stiles says, like it’s supposed to make sense.

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Ugh- Scott.” Stiles groans and walks a few feet away to dig through the duffle bag.

Scott tries to trail him with his eyes but ends up laying flat on his back. He heaves in and out and tries to calm his heart.

“It was so real…”

“It was real.”

Scott furrows his brows and is about to ask an excessive amount of questions when Stiles walks back past him and a pair of boxers is thrown at his face.

“Sti-“

“Put ‘em on _then_ we talk.”

Scott pulls the boxes off his face and gawks at his alpha; Stiles has his back to him. Scott looks down and realizes he is totally naked.

“Shit!”

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“You shifted, a little- but it was a good start. Now that you know how to begin I’ll explain some stuff then we try again.” Stiles makes a noise that sounds like a cut off chuckle, “I’d suggest you take off the boxers the next time.”

Scott’s eyes search the ground after he’s got the new boxers on and he sees the remnants of the ones he was wearing before in tattered cloth on the ground. It looks like he ripped them off with his claws.

“Uh- yeah. OK good idea.”

\--

He sucks down an entire bottle of water and eats some jerky and Stiles stands against a tree. Scott’s on the ground, sweating from all the concentration and fear from before.

“OK so, explain dude.”

Stiles sighs, “OK so, you and the wolf are- living together let’s say. He’s part of you, but you’re not exactly friends. You use his power but for your own purposes and he’s probably unhappy about it but he can’t really stop you. Except on the full moon.”

“What- I thought werewolves were-“

“Just listen- with born wolves we are just werewolves, no separation from wolf and man. It all works together from the start. We still have to learn control and how to reign in our instincts and senses, but it’s a lot easier for us then turned wolves.”

Stiles steps a few feet forward and sits down on the ground near Scott.

“Bitten wolves struggle with the duality of humanity and being a wolf. It’s harder because they were born human and now this animal lives with them and they simplify it- you might not realize it, but you clearly think of the wolf as a separate part of you. It’s just a part, not who you are, you’re still human.”

“Well- I guess.”

“But you’re not. Scott, you’re a werewolf. You’re not human anymore; you are a shape shifter, a skin walker, a supernatural being now. The wolf, is you. That’s what you are now, and until you get that sorted in your head, you’ll never really be in control, and you’ll never be able to become an actual wolf.” Stiles pats his back and smiles, “This was good though, really it was a good start. You’re learning that it’s not one way or the other; you’re not wolf or man, you’re a werewolf. Both and neither.”

“It’s confusing dude.”

“I know. Really I do. You should have heard Deaton and- my mom explain this shit to my dad.”

“He didn’t get it either?”

“Not at first, and since he isn’t a wolf he might not ever totally understand. But he tries.”

“OK.” Scott inhales and exhales, “So, I need to claim the wolf like you did to me?”

“Yeah, make him submit, then _you_ have the control. You still need your tether and a pack to keep you sane, but after you achieve wolf form it’ll all be easier. It’ll make more sense too, I hope.” Stiles makes a face.

“You don’t look totally sure.”

“Well- I’m not.”

“Stiles-” Scott protests, but Stiles laughs a little.

“Look it’s harder for you- not just because you’re bitten but because I _wasn’t_. I’ve never taught anyone before OK. This is a learning experience for both of us.”

Stiles drops his hand from Scott’s shoulder and seems to shrink away a little. His scent is nervous.

“Hey, I get it. I’m sorry. I keep forgetting you’ve never had a beta before.” Scott pushes his shoulder into Stiles’ and Stiles doesn’t look at him but he sees the smile.

“Yeah.”

A few moments of silence pass. When Stiles’ scent relaxes Scott gets up from the ground and reaches down a hand. Stiles looks up.

“Come on, I’m ready to try again.”

Stiles smirks, “Let’s do it bro.” He grips Scott’s hand and Scott tugs him to his feet.

They walk a few feet to the center of the clearing again.

“So what was the clawing about?”

“That is totally normal, or at least that’s what I’ve heard. It’s like your human side reacting badly to becoming a wolf. Like it’s fighting you- either that or the wolf doesn’t want you to claim it.”

Scott turns a scared glance on his alpha, “Calm down, it’s you bro, it's all in your head.”

“You mean- like it’s my fault?”

“Yeah- well maybe. From what I’ve heard it’s a fear thing. Your body doesn’t want to ascend for some reason so it’s hurting you so you don’t finish the training.”

“So I just have to get over it- block it out?”

“Exactly. Think about your mom, or Allison or whatever you have too to get through the pain and make the wolf submit.”

Scott nods.

“OK, boxers dude.” Scott groans.

\----

“Again.”

“Stiles- it’s not working.”

“No whining you big puppy, do what I say.”

“Stiles.” Scott glares at him.

Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes, “Fine, get up, get your freaking junk covered up and let’s eat.”

Scott rolls onto his stomach and gets up; Stiles turns and walks toward their bags to get water and food while Scott covers up. Four hours and no matter what they do, no matter how Scott goes at the wolf his teeth never reach the fucker’s neck. He can’t make the animal submit.

Every time he goes in, every time he gets close, Scott get’s mauled. He’s starting to think they won’t be able to do it when he gets a text.

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_Trent hasn’t done anything._

**_To_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

_He will._

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_What if he doesn’t. What if he knows._

**_To_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

_Do you not know what a question mark is??_

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_STILES_

Stiles groans and Scott perks up, “Who is that?”

“Freaking Derek”

Scott nods, “Is he gonna help us?”

“We don’t need his help-“

“Stiles, come on- please!” Scott whines, _whines_.

“Ugh, fine. Maybe he has another method we can try.”

“That’s why I think he should help. Maybe his parents taught him something different.”

 

**_To_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

_OK omg. Ditch him then, I’ll get someone else to watch him. You know how to wolf shift right?_

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_Yes?_

**_To_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

_Question mark, see I knew you knew what they were. OK get to the preserve, back parking lot._

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_On my way._

_\----_

Derek sighs, tucking his phone in his pocket. He stares at the leather steering wheel before him; _what does he need my wolf form for? Does he not know how to do it?_ _Maybe Scott doesn’t. Is he actually asking for my help?_

He feels a warmth in his chest but crushes it down. _Can’t afford to trust right now_. Laura had to be avenged, he had to kill the Alpha, and something inside him whispered that Stiles and Scott would try to stop him and he would have to hurt them too. He didn’t want to, but revenge was all he could think about. It was what was keeping him alive. He couldn’t lose that.

Helping Scott, or Stiles learn their wolf form would only help him. They would help him find the Alpha and fight it then he would finish the bastard himself. Until then he would help them.

\--

Derek's Camaro comes to a stop;  he turns the engine off and pushes himself out of the car. His body still aches a little from the poison, but he gets better every day. His senses are hyperaware as he walks through the preserve following the young alpha and beta’s scents.

“-Derek?”

He hears Scott say his name and he rounds a tree to see the teens standing in a clearing.

Scott is practically naked and sitting in a heap on the forest floor; Stiles stands in front of him, hands on hips and tongue in cheek.

Derek’s eyebrows rise as he looks from teen to teen, “Scott can’t wolf shift?”

“No I made him strip so I could ogle his body- of course he can’t wolf shift. God.”

Stiles rubs his face and flails a hand at Derek; he suppresses a smile and looks at Scott.

“How far did you get?”

Scott look up at him, his face shiny with sweat, “I met the wolf, and Stiles explained some stuff, but I tried to make it submit and every time he just-“

“Mauls him to death.” Stiles finishes with a sour expression.

Derek takes it in, drops his eyes with pursed lips then nods slowly, “Alright, I’ll shift with you- Stiles you too.” He takes off his jacket and Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up.

“Wait what?”

“You shift with him, I will too then we focus on holding his wolf down and he makes him submit. I had to do this- before, with another wolf. It was painful, but it worked.”

“OK but how exactly, I mean, he has to do it or the wolf won’t become part of him-“

“Scott doesn’t see the wolf as him does he? That’s why he kills you. You think of the wolf as your enemy, some monster, and you don’t want to be like the animal.” Derek stares at Scott expectantly.

“Well, I mean-“ Scott stands up, “I guess I didn’t want to be a wolf at first, and now I do. But I just,  I’m not sure I can do it.”

“You mean be a wolf?” Stiles asks with a confused look.

“No- well yeah. It’s hard to-“

“Just say it.” Derek ushers.

Scott drops his eyes, “I’m scared that I won’t be able to control it, I mean I know I’m the wolf, like I can actually feel it, but- I don’t want to be because I know it’ll make me more powerful and I don’t know if I can control it. I still have trouble on the full moon, even with my mom as my anchor. It isn’t totally enough. I thought having an alpha would help, and it did, but now there’s the rogue and Allison and her family and it’s- stressful.”

Stiles scoffs, “No shit dude. It’s totally stressful and crazy and I get it. But,” Stiles flails a hand, “You aren’t alone man- you have me, or us I guess. And your mom and my dad. You can totally do it, and if you’re worried about the full moon stuff no problem, because after you get the wolf shift down those will be easier. I swear.”

Stiles leans in and puts his hand over Scott’s nape, “We’re in this together OK?”

Scott looks at his alpha, “Yeah, OK- yeah.”

Derek nods, “So, you think you can do it?”

“Yeah, I can- let me try again, by myself. I can do it.”

Stiles let’s go of his betas neck and steps back, “We’re right here dude, you can do it.”

Derek takes a few steps back and crosses his arms; he focuses on his breathing and calms his scent alongside Stiles. They use their own calm to center and focus Scott. Stiles basically hypnotizes him by telling him to breathe, focus on his heart and drown out the forest. He tells him about his wolf and Scott’s eyes close tighter.

Derek thinks he can do it, feels it and exerts it through his scent as best he can. Scott’s body tenses and Derek looks at Stiles. He urges him with his eyebrows toward Scott.

Stiles rolls his eyes but moves toward the scared beta. Derek watches as he steps to his right and closes his own eyes; he reaches up and places a hand on Scott’s nape again and Derek can see and smell an immediate calm wash over Scott.

Derek nods. Maybe they could do this after all, maybe they could work together and actually take down the Alpha. _Maybe…_

_\----_

Scott relaxes into Stiles touch and opens his eyes. He’s exactly where he was; sun shining blindly in the afternoon sky. The hints of purple and pink of the coming twilight present on the horizon. The chill of dispersing winter barely fazes his hot skin.

Stiles warm hand eases its hold on his nape and he hears his breath next to him. He hazards a glance and to his disbelief his alpha is actually there. He looks around but Derek is nowhere to be seen.

“What?”

“Calm down dude. Here he comes.” He sees Stiles gesture with a nod and he trails his line of sight.

The big brown wolf walks around a tree and makes it to the same spot he always does. Six feet away from the teens.

“OK, I can do this.” Scott nods to himself.

Stiles drops his hand away but Scott can smell his alpha’s calmness, feel his support through the bond and the heat of his palm is still warm on his neck.

_I can do this._

He steps, the wolf steps. He steps, the wolf steps. In no time at all they are inches from touching. It’s always right about now that the fear creeps in _. I can’t protect my mom, I can’t protect Stiles. I’ll lose control and hurt Allison. I’ll end up killing someone. I can’t do this. ._

_I can do this. I will do this._

He crouches down and the wolf sits. Scott let’s his beta eyes glow and watches the wolf’s dark brown eyes mirror the golden glow of his own.

_I can do it._

He lets his fangs extend and watches the wolf’s mouth open. He growls at Scott. Scott growls back. The wolf is quiet and focused on Scott’s eyes. The wolf lifts his chin and Scott doesn’t waver. He can’t lose it now.

He moves slow, pushes in, inch by inch. He hears Stiles breath catch. He doesn’t stop. Inch by inch he leans until his lip is tickled by the wolf’s fur. He opens his mouth and lunges the rest of the inch to bite down.

It’s not more than a pinch to the wolf’s neck, and as soon as he bites he can feel the sharpness of it on his own neck. The iron of the blood reaches his tongue;  he hadn’t realized his eyes were closed until Stiles tells him to open his eyes.

\--

His opens his heavy lids slowly. He feels like he’s standing but he’s crouched, on all fours.

“Scott?”

Stiles is in front of him, crouched, a hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Scott- can you hear me?” He sees Derek to the left, eyes hard and focused on Scott.

“Yeah.” He says, but nothing comes out, nothing but a grunt.

“Good.” Stiles nods.

_How is it good? I can’t talk- what’s going on?_

“Calm down Scott. You did it- you’re a wolf!” Stiles smiles widely and Scott looks down.

He sees the wolf’s body, not his human hands, but paws. Fur and he looks back to see a wagging tail attached to him.

_Woah._

“Cool right?” Stiles says. Scott looks up.

_Yeah-wait, can you hear me?_

_Yep._

Stiles’ mouth didn’t move, but he heard him; he _heard_ him.

_How the hell?_

Stiles scoffs, “I’ll tell you later- but really wolves have all kinds of badass Jedi mind tricks.”

“You didn’t tell him?” Derek gives Stiles a weird look.

“I figured it’d better this way. As a surprise.” Stiles nods and slaps his hands together, “OK, time to run.”

_Run?_

“Yeah, you me and Derek are all gonna shift and run. It’ll be a good exercise, see how long you can hold the shift and of course you’ll get to stretch your new wolfy legs. Feel what it’s like to really run in the wild. Like a real animal.”

Stiles eyes bled red, “You’re gonna love it Scotty.”

\----

Derek sees Scott, a big brown furred wolf walking around the clearing, sniffing, listening. Getting his bearings. He aches, remembering the first time Cora shifted. She was so nervous, so afraid she'd hurt her baby cousin.

His mom and dad took everyone to dinner and had Derek and Laura take their sister deep into the woods. She striped and tried to shift, but she couldn't. Laura the stubborn helper that she was ended up shifting with her then Laura and Derek intimidated Cora's wolf side into submission. Eventually Cora claimed her full-shift. She ascended.

Everyone knew Derek's mom was testing Laura. She was slated to become the Alpha of the pack in a few years and part of her training was proving she could teach another wolf to shift. She did it, she'd helped her sister, her future beta. Proven her worth as a prospective alpha.

She would have been so great at it- with the whole pack. Derek smiles to himself.  He shakes it off and remembers her broken mauled body. _Don't think about it, don't show it._

He pulls off his shirt and side glances Scott. He isn't looking at Derek or Stiles; Derek's eyes wander while he pulls off his jeans and he sees Stiles. He's mostly hidden behind a tree but he spies his strong lean looking arms and as he leans to tug off his jeans Derek's breath catches. Those tantalizing moles that dot his neck stretch over his broad shoulders and trail down his spine.

 _I can't think like this right now. He'll smell it._ Scott sniffs the air and Derek stills trying to reign in his arousal. Silently praying that Scott won't say anything.

"Alright- just gonna shift now, and don't freak out about how fucking huge I am OK?" Stiles yells.

He smells nervous at first and then like pain. The shift is always a bit painful; the extension of bone and changing of the anatomy of a human to an animal. But it's nowhere near as painful as the movies make it seem. You get used to it; Scott barely even noticed when he shifted. Good sign; he's learning fast, naturally, getting better at this.

Derek drops to the floor and lets black fur cover his stark white skin. His eyes bled a cyan blue and he howls. He'd have to see the teens in a fight, but he's sure he can teach them what they lack. The more wolves he has on his side the better.

He sniffs the air, his new wolf body tingling. It's been awhile, but he feels whole again. He sniffs the air and smells Scott's nervous scent; he looks toward him and follows his gaze toward the tree Stiles was behind. He smells the Alpha, strong, no masking. He smells like- power.

When he walks out from behind the tree he's huge. Twice the size of them and four times the size of any natural wolf. His eyes are crimson, bloody red and glowing.

 _Stiles?_ Derek hears Scott's voice in his head.

_Yeah it's me._

Derek examines him and realizes he's not quite normal. He looks like a wolf, but his size and stance is a little off. His paws look more like human fingers with claws covered in chestnut colored fur. He stands off kilter, a little like a crouched human and less like a wolf.

 _You look strange._ Derek says.

_I know I know- it's the Alpha Form. I haven't totally achieved it yet and it's really painful actually and hard to maintain. But Scott and you being here helps._

Derek smiles to himself, as much as he can in this form.

 _So that's alpha form?_ Scott asks in wonder.

_Not really- like I said it's only like half-alpha form. Let's just go OK? 'Cause I don't know how long I can keep this up._

Stiles nods his head north. Deeper into the preserve; Derek gets it. It's been a long time since he's ran with another wolf in the woods. Even longer since he's ran in these woods. His home. It's been too long.

_Follow me._

Stiles starts running; he's fast and agile even in that odd form. Derek runs after him, Scott quick on their tails. Howling, running, biting at each others tails so the others go faster. It's amazing. Derek's happy, actually happy.

He never thought he would be again, never thought he'd ever think of anyone as pack again. But these two like him, help him. Accept him. Maybe he can trust them, maybe if he just tells them his plan to kill the Alpha they'll help?

Stiles probably would at least, and Scott might go along with it. Maybe.

For now he'll run. He'll run happily alongside his new friends until the moon rises and the night takes them. He'll run until he can't run anymore. He'll be happy now as long as he can, because he knows; nothing good can last.

\----

 "Wow! That was awesome!" Scott smiles dopily and breathes heavily.

Stiles matches his grin and pulls on his shirt, Derek's already dressed and eyeing him strangely. If Stiles didn't know better he'd swear he saw a smile on that grumpy face a second ago.

"OK- so I maintained half-alpha form and Scott you kept your form for over three hours’ dude. That's some fucking progress right there!" He slaps his shoulder and grips his arm happily.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you two I don't think- no I know I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks Stiles, you're a great alpha."

"Daww." Stiles makes a ridiculous face and Scott slaps his hand away.

"Shut up." Scott's happy dark eyes meet Derek's, "Derek, thanks man. You really helped."

He stills; his eyes are big and Stiles sees an obvious flash of surprise on the sourwolf's face; then he hardens his face and looks away.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

Stiles watches him pulls on his jacket and shove his hands into his pockets.

He sighs aloud. "Alright, now that all the sappy stuff is out of our systems let's go."

Scott looks at Stiles, "Go where?"

"Back to the clinic. There's some stuff I have to show you two."

Derek raises a brow at him, "Like what?"

Stiles gives him a look and turns his back. He picks up a duffle bag and heaves it over his shoulder easily.

"Come on, it's easier to show you."

\----

They all head back to their cars, Stiles and Scott get into Scott's jeep and Derek in his Camaro. It's strange, but he's pretty sure Stiles has been staring at him. The whole way back to their cars they all talked about how Stiles was going to teach them to use some magical herbs to heal themselves faster. It was fascinating actually since Derek has never done that before. He never even knew his pack had an emissary until he met Deaton last month. Now he finds out Stiles is not just an alpha but a magic user. He talked as he walked and every so often he'd look back and catch Derek's eyes. As soon as their eyes met Stiles would look away.

It wouldn't have been strange, except it _kept happening_. Every few steps or so, he'd look at Derek; his eyes lingered over him, then the moment Derek looked back Stiles would look away. Derek really wished he could read his mind sometimes. He's so hard to read. Half-truths and sarcasm; he's so full of energy one second and then calm and intense the next.

He's impossible. Ridiculous. And so Goddamn tempting.

Derek turns over the Camaro's engine and follows the light blue jeep to the clinic. The boys talk about a meeting; _the meeting._

The one Derek's forbidden from going to. He's thought about just showing up, if only to see Kate. Stiles said she wouldn't be there, but- Scott's going and the rest of the Argent's probably so why can't he go?

_Because you'd just mess it up little brother. You know you would._

His hands tighten around the steering wheel. Laura's voice in his head again. He'd never wish her away, but right now he's wishing she wasn't right. She was always right; never let him forget it either. That or her _alpha potential_. He smirks. She's right again of course; he'd ruin it. Stiles knows it too and he's smart enough to keep Derek away.

He does wonder how the Argent's are going to take the whole, 'Scott's a wolf and he's dating you're daughter' thing. Not well he imagines. But the sheriff should be there, hopefully to smooth it over. As much as he hates Kate, Derek knows not all hunters are like her. Chris and Victoria Argent are loyal to the code; besides his parents worked with the occasional hunter family in the past. 

It's hard though, to separate Kate from the rest of them. It'd be easier to just hate all hunters. Especially after the stunt Chris and his lackeys pulled the week Derek got to town. Chris following him didn't make him like him more, but he understood why. Derek would have done the same thing in his position.

But still. He can't deny that Chris Argent is siding with Kate. She's his sister and obviously he's in denial about her crimes. Her true nature. Derek doesn't care, if he's loyal to the code or a good man; doesn't care if he has a wife or a daughter. If Chris tries to stop him from killing Kate then he'd take him down too. He can't let anything stop him.

His family deserves their vengeance.

_You keep telling yourself that little bro, but you know killing her would be for you. All for you._

He growls inwardly. She's right, but it doesn't change the fact that Kate's a monster and needs to die. He's waited long enough, and only the devil knows how many more innocents she's killed because of his inaction. His fear. Not again; this time she dies.

\----

Stiles hops out of his jeep and closes the door; his head is cold and bare and he starts wondering if his dad was right and he should have just grown out his hair for the winter. But his mom always liked to rub his buzz cut when she was happy; and when she wasn't.

She told him to never change, but she said he would. He would change in ways he never thought possible. He would be good and smart and pragmatic. He would care and love and find family in places he never thought he would. Love where it wasn't supposed to be.

Derek steps out of his Camaro and walks over to Scott who's got the clinic door open. Waiting for his alpha. Family where is wasn't supposed to be. _Mom_ , _you were right._  

\--

"Alright so the weird pasty stuff is, good?" Scott stares at the paste; rubs it between his fingers, his face disgusted.

"Stop playing with it dude." Stiles snatches the jar from him and sets it on the steel table.

He side glances and sees Derek's eyes are just a little too wide; his shoulders hunched a little. His scent is nervous, "Derek, you OK?"

"Yeah."

"Oh- the last time we were all here..." Scott trails off, an ushering look toward Stiles and he gets it.

"Right yeah, the bullet." Stiles says easily, "Well calm down you freak, nobody is getting shot today."

He sees Derek relax marginally and Stiles takes it as a win, "Alright, this stuff is healing paste. It's potent, takes time to make and it really works. So, I'm gonna teach you both how to make it and how to use it."

Scott nods, "OK. What's first?"

"Jacket's off, sleeves up. This is gonna get pretty messy."

"Don't you have to have magic to make it?" Derek asks seriously.

"No, I mean- OK to actually get the shit to work you have to use some magic, but it's not hard."

"I can't use magic."

Stiles eyes him, "You've tried?"

He nods.

"OK well _you_ don't need to. Just mix it all and use everything like I say, then I do the magic part. It's easy, after everything else is done."

"We're not gonna do like- witchcraft or anything right?" Scott asks; he sounds nervous but smells excited.

"No, well you're not. I am."

"Let's just start." Derek takes off his jacket and hangs it on the rack next to the waiting room; Scott follows suit and Stiles leaves his red hoodie and black jacket over a chair near the back of the room.

"Alright." Stiles moves around while the other two hover near the table in the center of the room.

They watch as he roots through cupboards and gathers a bunch of stuff. Derek recognizes some of it. Mortar and pestle would be the bowls and grinders. The jars all have Latin names, some look Gaelic; different symbols on each one.

"Alright. These reddish purple flowers are called Anemone pulsatilla ."

Derek's eyebrows shoot up as he listens to Stiles list off the Latin names; he's fluent and comfortable. Derek never would have thought. He's usually so flailing and energetic, but he's seen this calm before. This focused. He's so- annoyingly complex.

"Uh?" Scott's obviously confused.

"Basically, the reddish flowers are Anemone. They promote healing most of all. Powerful stuff." Stiles lifts the jar, it's tall and full of the reddish purple flowers, "I use it in all my healing spells and remedies."

"What's that one again?" Scott points to the leafy plant, bright green and stuffed into a smaller jar.

"Laurus nobilis. Also called laurel or sweet bay. It's also for healing and protection. It can also be used for purification and strength which is why I use it with the Anemone;  it strengthens it _a lot_ , especially when I add Celastrus scandens, or bittersweet."

Stiles's lithe fingers curl around a jar of orange and yellow berries, "Anything else?" Scott asks.

"Oh yeah, I also add in Primula veris, or cowslip; the bright yellow flowers. The odor of the flowers overpowers the rest of the paste. That's its healing property; the smell."

Stiles eyes are bright, excited. Derek can't stop watching him, "Lastly I add in Agrimony or Agrimonia eupatoria. The tall yellow flowers on the stem." He picks up a tall jar and ushers it toward Derek.

He takes it, "It kind of look like wolfs bane."

Scott looks at him, "Yeah it kind of does actually- not exactly the same, but close."

"Yeah I noticed it too, but trust me it's not aconitum. Totally different genus."

"Genus?" Scott looks at him, "Dude."

"What? I know stuff."

Scott grins and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"So, what now?" Derek asks. 

"Now we get messy." Stiles' mouth drops open and his eyebrows waggle, "First things first, Scott start grinding the Agrimony for me?"

"Yeah sure- how exactly?"

"Here," Stiles goes around to his side, mortar and pestle with him, "Take the herbs out of the jar, put them in the bowl and just crush them with this thing- it's called a mortar by the way; so take that thing and just crush the flowers and stems and everything until it's nothing but liquid-powder stuff."

Scott nods enthusiastically," Got it."

"Derek you've got the same job- me too actually. You can work on the sweet bay and I've got anemone. Whoever finishes first can get the next one until we're done." Stiles starts working on his own project and Derek follows his and Scott's lead.

"Oh yeah- and once you're done with one get into the big bowl in the middle there."

"Ok." Scott says and Derek just nods.

It's not hard work, more tedious than anything. The aromas of the herbs are overpowering too. Scott's eyes are watering before long and Derek's about to follow.

"Wow- dude this smells good but..." He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I know it's powerful smelling, but that's the point. Trust me it's worth the pain guys."

\--

"So- why didn't you use this stuff on Derek at the house?"

Stiles rubs his ear against his shoulder while he works, grinding crushing down the flowers, "Didn't have any more at the house. But when I told Deaton about the bullet he got to making some. We actually already have like six jars of the stuff, but it never hurts to make more. Gotta be prepared."

"Oh." Scott nods, "Does it work on wolfs bane?"

"No. Just like, wounds; you know knifes, bullets and claws. Just _not_ wolfs bane. That's like one of the few things it can't work on."

"Does it work on humans?" Derek asks.

"Oh yeah. Actually it's much faster for humans, way more powerful. For us it'll just speed up regeneration and make us feel stronger." Stiles puts all his weight on his left leg and tilts his head, "For humans though it can basically heal anything. Well except you know, death."

This whole magic-alchemy stuff had always intrigued Derek. Peter could do magic, his uncle Frederick too, but he never saw them make anything like this. Frederick was human, so he could do more magic than Peter, handle certain herbs and poisons that supernatural creatures couldn't. Peter was always jealous of that;  but uncle Frederick taught him everything he could.

Uncle Jarrod could do magic sometimes, but it was temperamental. His magic was unstable, just powerful enough to make him dangerous, but he could never do it when he wanted to. It was like the power had a mind of its own; and it was stubborn.  Peter's wife, Aunt Adalia was magical too, but she was a wolf, so her brother Frederick was more powerful than her too. He was practically the pack emissary, but he never officially accepted the title. Derek always wondered why, now he realizes that the title was taken already; by Deaton.

Practically none of Derek's own siblings had magic, except Elin and Aleks. They always tried to outdo each other too; Elin the younger of the two, but both older than Derek, was competitive. Ruthless when it came to fighting an enemy and even with her own siblings; at least when it came to winning games or her parents pride.

He smiles as he crushes down the berries into a dark liquid. He can think about them now. Without totally losing it or wanting to die. _That's progress little brother._ He sucks in a breathe and let's it out slowly.

"OK we're almost done."

"Good." Scott coughs a little.

Derek's the last to finish; he was too lost in thought to be faster; but the teens don't notice.

"I'm gonna open a damn window." Stiles groans.

"Why didn't we do that before?" Scott laughs.

"Shut up." Stiles stands on top of the chair near the window and pushes the little window outward, "Oh my God. That's awesome."

Derek sucks in some breathes of fresh air along with the other wolves.

"Alright so- what's the magic part?" Scott huffs.

Stiles hops down from the chair and walks back over, "The magic is last, first Derek puts the last of the berries into the bowl and then magic time."

Derek takes the berries, which are now just lumpy reddish liquid, and drips it into the bowl.

"Every last drop- good." Stiles moves some jars out of the way and slides the bowl closer to him, "Alright, watch this."

He smirks at the wolves before dropping his head and closing his eyes. He breathes in and out for a good minute then lifts his hand over the bowl. Outstretched, his fingers flexed and apart. His raises his head and opens his eyes. Both wolves suck in a shocked breath. His eyes are red, fully red. No white, no black, just blood red orbs where his warm whiskey eyes used to be.

" _Miscere, et sanare infirmos. tolle dolorem vulneris. Sana vulnere tolle dolores et auertere. Sana vulnere tolle dolores et auertere."_ He chants in a deep echoed voice, " _Sana vulnere tolle dolores et auertere."_

A spark shoots out of his finger tips; the wolves watch as the liquid and powder stirs itself around until it's paste. Once it stops moving he drops his hands to his side; when Stiles raises his eyes again their back to the warm honey brown.

Derek exhales sharply.

\----

"Dude!" Scott chirps excitedly.

"I know right?" He smirks.

"What did you say?" Derek asks.

"Oh uh, basically I told it to mix and then well ordered it to do what we needed. Heal and take away pain."

"Ordered it?"

"Maybe more like focused it? It's hard to explain I guess."

"OK so that's basically it, but why don't I show you guys exactly how it works?"

Scott nods, definitely in. His face is full of expression; too many too much. He's impossible to read.

"Derek?"

He nods; he's the greatest communicator. Seriously.

"OK, so who wants to be clawed?" Stiles lifts his hand and reveals vicious looking wolf claws where his blunt human nails were.

"Wait what?" Scott looks confused.

"I'll do it."

Stiles turns his head toward Derek and sees the serious look on his face, "Alright. Where do you want it?"

"Wait- you have to claw him to use the paste, oh. OK but, can't I do it- I mean any wound I inflict will heal quicker right?"

"We have to see how it does against the claws of an alpha." Derek swallows.

"Because we're gonna be going against the rogue- I know. It's just-"

"It'll be fine Scott. Derek's a _big boy_ wolf, he can take it." Stiles turns his hard eyes toward Derek, "Right?"

He nods once, terse and unflinching, "Let's do it."

Stiles walks around the steel table and Derek pulls away from it. His hands flex and relax a few times; he watches Stiles eyes linger over his chest as he breathes in and out. Slow and steady. He nods to the young alpha. Stiles' eyes glow a dangerous red and he inches toward him. Each step carefully placed.

Derek wonders if he'll slice quickly or not; if he'll warn him first or not.

Stiles looks him right in the eyes and Scott's breath catches; Derek feels a sharp pain in his stomach. White hot pain; he groans uncontrollably and hunches.

"Shit."

He breathes heavily. He didn't even see Stiles raise his hand; only now does he remember feeling the gust of air as Stiles' struck him.

"OK Scott, you can apply the paste. Best you learn now."

"Oh- OK yeah." Scott hovers near the big bowl of red paste; he looks at Stiles.

Stiles points to an empty jar. "Take that jar and fill it up." He drops his arm and Derek watches him look around. "Then take it over to Derek- do you see a towel?"

Derek turns his head left and sees one hanging on the wall. "Here." He flings it at Stiles' chest, and he catches it.

"Uh, thanks."

He eyes Derek oddly.

"So no hard feelings then?"

"You had to- so no." Derek's voice has a hard edge to it. He doesn't mean it to.

"OK I got it." Scott says loudly; he rushes around the table past Stiles to stop in front of Derek.

"Take some of it on your hands and run it over the wounds. Make sure to be thorough. It has to cover the whole thing." He watches Scott with crossed arms. "Now, not a lot of it needs to be used, it  just needs to cover it."

"OK OK." Scott works fast but carefully.

Derek barely feels his hands on his wounds until Scott fingertip goes inside his stomach. He yells a little at that.

"Shit- sorry!"

Derek groans and gives him a warning look. Stiles' face looks pained.

"It's OK you're almost done." He says.

Scott stops and looks Derek's stomach over then meets his eyes with a smile. "I think that's it."

Stiles steps closer and peers over the betas' shoulder. "Yeah. Good job dude." He nods.

Derek groans again and turns; he leans back against the cold steel table and shuts his eyes. He feels a tingling in his gut; hot, but not painful.

"Stiles-"

"It's working isn't it?" He smirks.

"What's it feel like?" Scott wonders.

"Like, like my stomach in tingling. It's hot." He swallows harshly. "It's weird."

Derek feels his wounds stitching together. The wounds of an alphas claws usually take longer, like hours longer than this. The paste _is_ working.

"Woah." Scott's eyes are locked in surprise on Derek's stomach. He looks down at himself and sees what he already felt.

His wounds are closing.

\--

"So?" Stiles smiles oddly. "Cool right?"

Derek pulls on his jacket and looks down at his ruined shirt. He wishes he would have lifted it or taken it off before he let Stiles claw him. Ruined shirts are pretty normal for him, but for some reason he's angry about it. He can't figure out why.

"Scott?" Stiles' voice sounds worried.

"Yeah- dude it was great. And it looks like it'll save our asses against the rogue."

" _Thank you_." Derek catches Stiles' flail and shakes his head. "And yes it totally will."

Derek rolls his eyes, "Yeah."

He feels Stiles' eyes on him. The back of his neck tingles and he shivers.

"Derek you OK?" Scott asks.

"I'm fine." He doesn't meet their eyes and starts toward the door. "I'll see you both tomorrow after the meeting. Text me if anything happens."

He hears Stiles scoff and keeps walking. He can't be near him anymore tonight. It's just too much. He thought he could handle it, but he keeps having dark dirty dreams and sexual thoughts whenever he sees him. It's getting out of hand.

He can't stop thinking about those broad naked shoulders under the sun; in the preserve he got to see parts of Stiles he's sure he'd never see again. Obviously Stiles still didn't trust him; that had to be why he'd been eyeing Derek so closely all day. He was being protective of Scott against a stranger he doesn't trust. That had to be it; it's the only explanation.

He shakes his head of the worry and gets in his car. He couldn't trust them; maybe he _could_. Derek can't decide.

Scott seems to trust him, but Stiles- he can't tell. All he needs is for them to like him enough that they help. The rogue is hurting people all over town; and right now the three of them have a common enemy. They'd help him because they have to, and Derek is fine with that. Really he is.

\----

"I'm telling you Stiles, something's up with Derek."

"Have you noticed all we seem to talk about is the rogue or Derek?" Stiles eyes Scott, "It doesn't seem healthy."

" _Stiles_."

"Alright alright. What's wrong with him then?  I mean, what _else_ is wrong with him?"

"He got home before me last night, you know after the clinic. He was talking to my mom for a minute and then he walked past me with his dinner and went upstairs. He didn't say hey or even look at me."

"And?"

Scott shrugs like it's obvious.

"What? He's a stubborn uncommunicative ass. How is him not saying 'hey' a weird thing?"

"He stayed in his room the rest of the night. Said he was fine when I asked; he won't talk. He was so great yesterday, you know we were all having fun and bonding and then- nothing." Scott waves hand through the air and slouches. "I just don't get it."

"Yeah well, dude's a fucking mystery. No changing it." Stiles shrugs. He thinks, then stills, "Oh."

"What?" Scott looks up in curiosity.

"All this talk about the rogue and stopping him- I totally forgot about his sister."

"Oh my God. Laura! Shit that's right she _just_ died. He just lost his only family." Scott sits back in Stiles' computer chair, "That's why he's being like this."

"Mourning makes you do weird stuff." Stiles nods.

Scott's about to say something when his phone buzzes. Stiles leans in to see the screen. _Allison_.

"Uh- Allison wants to hang out today, she says her parents are gonna be out and wants to go see a movie, or _something_."

"Well sorry to cock-block man, but we have a previously arranged engagement."

"What- oh, the _meeting_ shit."

"Yeah her parents, are meeting _us_." He nods. "So tell her you have plans with me and you _have_ to go."

"Yeah OK." He deflates, but sends the reply.

 _Good puppy._ He wonders how the Argent's will take it; Scott dating their daughter. It's going to be interesting that's for sure.

"Hey- it's done let's go. I can't think about her right now."

"Looking for distractions, I get it." Stiles pushes off from the wall and heads for the door. "Come on. Wait- Derek's still on Trent right?"

"Yeah."  Scott nods.

Stiles takes the lead and soon enough they're heading for the meeting point. He stares at the long road; sidewalks with sparse groups of being enjoying the morning. Buildings creeping past and kids on a playground they pass by; he smiles hopeful as he heads for downtown.  A warehouse is supposed to be their neutral meeting place.

 _It's daytime, so, that's not creepy at all_. Stiles shakes his head. _Not creepy. Not even a little._

\----

"Mom?" She calls downstairs. "Have you seen my necklace?"

She looks around her room hastily and pulls back from her desk with a frown. She swears she had it yesterday; now it's gone. Maybe she left it at school? Allison deflates; she'd have to wait until tomorrow to look.

"Mom?"

She knows her parents haven't left yet. _Why isn't she answering?_

"Mom?" She says, a little louder this time. Allison stares into the hallway curiously; she walks out and heads for the stairs. Her bare feet padding softly along the hardwood.

She heads downstairs and toward the kitchen, stopping when she hears elevated voices.

"No!" Her dad almost yells. She halts and stands behind a wall.

Maybe this is one of _those_ conversations again. Her parents have been so secretive and weird lately; she's caught clipped words and heated conversations for about a week now. Her aunt was expelled from the house after the family dinner with Scott; made to stay in some hotel. She snuck back to the house to give Allison her birthday present, but had to leave again.

Kate's words still plague her thoughts. _Your parents have been lying to you; to protect you. Or that's what they think. But you and I both know how strong you are; they underestimate you, but I don't. I'll tell you more later. It'll all become clear soon. I promise._

_What did she mean? What lies have they been telling me? For how long? Why does it matter if I'm strong?_

Allison thought maybe she was adopted at first, but after rooting through the house with Lydia for evidence of her suspicions she found nothing. Except for an actual birth certificate; everything seemed to check out. Plus she found an old picture of her mom's mom when she was younger and smiled; she looked exactly like her grandmother.

_If she's not adopted; then what's the lie?_

"Chris."

"No Vic- I can't alright? Telling my sister, training her too early on warped her mind." Her father isn't yelling, but he's close. "I won't do that to Allison. I thought we talked about this?"

"And we agreed not to teach her too early, but she's seventeen now. I was her age when my family was killed; I joined the hunters not long after that."

"I know- but you're different. She- she has a choice."

"Really? Because it sounds to me like you've made the choice for her." Her mother retorts in a cool tone.

"Victoria- we agreed to tell her, and we will. But right now is not the best time." Her father leaves the room.

"Telling her sooner would have been better- she's going to hate us for lying to her either way." Her father turns back and heads into the office again. "Now that we know who her friends are we have little choice." Her mother continues. "If we don't tell her she'll find out on her own. If it doesn't come from us-"

"It'll be a lot worse I know. But-" Her father whispers the next part.

_Damn._

"I know." Her mother responds. 

"Just, give me a few more days to think." Her mom doesn't say anything.

Allison rushes upstairs before they can discover her. She comes away with a lot more questions than answers.

She shutters and realizes her bedroom window is open. Strange, she doesn't remember leaving it open. She goes to close it and stands there for a moment. _What did they mean, 'who her friends are'? Why does that matter? Are they lying to her too?_

"Allison."

She jumps and covers her mouth; spinning around to see Kate sitting on her bed.

"Oh my God- what are you doing here?" She whispers angrily at her aunt.

"There is a meeting today- you need to be there."

"What?"

Kate looks around and ushers Allison over.

She gets up and closes the distance between them to grab Allison's hand. "You need to hear what they say. Tell me everything and then I'll answer your questions."

"I don't-"

"Allison. Do this, for _me_." She stares into her aunts hazel eyes and sighs.

"OK."

She smiles. "I have to go, but I'll text you the address."

She listens to Kate warn her to be careful. Not to get spotted. She watches as her aunt sneaks out of her bedroom window.

"What the hell is going on?"

\--

"She told you to spy- on your _parents_?" Lydia's eyes are disbelieving.

"Yes. And she said that they've been lying to me and I need to find out why."

"Your aunt sounds pretty crazy." Lydia examines her nails.

"Lydia-" Allison starts harshly, but softens her tone before saying. "Please, come with me?"

"What?" She drops her hand and stares at Allison, "No. It's stupid Allison, surely you must realize that."

"I-I have to find out what's going on." Lydia turns her head away, her long curls dancing in the air. "Lydia, please?"

"Begging is unbecoming Allison."

" _Lydia_." She whines.

"Oh my God. Only if you _never_ whine at me again."

Allison breaks into a stupid grin, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She jumps up and runs around the table to hug her friend.

"You're hair's- in my mouth." She spits and breathes loudly. "Allison get off me."

She doesn't move; only laughs.

\----

"Uh, Stiles?"

"Yeah bro?" Stiles stops and turns.

The expanse of the factory district behind him is long, wide and empty. Even more desolate looking on such a bright beautiful day like today. Stiles is wearing a cool black jacket and a white shirt; his face is bright and excited.

Scott smells it again.

"Uh- Allison's here. With Lydia."

"What?" Stiles' eyes go big and he leans in. "Are you-" He sniffs the air. "Oh shit."

Scott looks around and sees them half a mile away; eight feet from the meeting place.

"Uh- there." Scott points and Stiles rushes forward. Eight inches from Scott's body; his mouth drops open and he looks at Scott.

"Oh my God."

"What are they doing here?" Scott asks.

"How- How the hell should I know? She's _your_ freaking girlfriend."

"Well I don't know!"

"Shit shit-."

"Stiles, what do we do?"

"Call the Argents." Stiles pulls out his phone hastily and his nimble fingers swipe over the keypad so fast Scott barely sees it. "Typos- ugh." He backspaces a lot then retypes.

"Anything?"

"It's been _five seconds_ Scott."

Stiles stares at the phone, waiting. Scott tenses; the phone buzzes and he lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"OK, they're moving to- warehouse 12."

Scott looks at the closest building to see warehouse 6. "That way." Scott takes the lead and Stiles is right behind him.

\----

"You're sure this is it?" Lydia looks around slowly, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah- that's what Kate texted." She looks down at her phone. _Warehouse number 2_.

She looks up to see a long empty room; the smell of rust is strong in the air. She sees a staircase across the room.

"Look- maybe downstairs?" Allison tucks her phone in her jacket and turns to face Lydia, "Worth a shot right?"

Lydia eyes the staircase warily, "This goes against my better judgment." She cants her head. "But then again so does dating Jackson." Her mouth shrugs. "Come on." Lydia closes the distance between them and take Allison's arm under hers.  "Let's go down into the creepy basement."

Allison swallows.

"Yeah, because that's not going to backfire." Lydia's voice drips sarcasm.

"Yeah." Allison whispers.

She takes the first step; Lydia being tugged along with her. The cool air of fading winter passes over her and she shivers; but doesn't stop. Her aunt was right. She is strong; she's brave. And she's here to find answers. A cold breeze and a creepy warehouse basement aren't going to stop her.

\--

The stairs are long and narrow. She pulls out her phone and uses the light on the back to brighten up the stairs.

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" Lydia says quietly.

"Because you're my friend." Allison shivers.

"Right." Lydia says coldly. "You know, I'm starting to think I'm gonna need a better reason than that."

"Come on- not far now."

They descend slowly; each step cautious. _Who knows how old these stairs are?_ They aren't going slow because they're scared; it's because the stairs are rusted and old. _That's all._ They reach the bottom and Lydia breathes out harshly.

"See- nothing."

"Yeah, that's right _absolutely_ nothing." Lydia gestures to the room.

Allison turns and sees no one. No meeting.

Lydia pulls her arm from Allison's and crosses her arms. "You dragged me down here for what again?"

"A meeting-"

"Yeah some super secret meeting between your parents and someone else- who was that again? Oh that's right, you don't know."

Allison turns a hard look on Lydia, "I was coming here to find out. My parents are lying to me Lydia. I know it."

She sighs; Allison looks away. She sees a train; a dismantled, single car, _subway_ train.

"Does Beacon Hills have a subway?"

Lydia eyes the train car and metal around the room. "No it does not." Her voice is curious.

Allison turns back and walks toward the train car. She feels a tingling on the back of her neck and whips her head left. There's no one there, but she can see a light.

"There's a light back there- come on."

"What? Allison there is no one here, can't we just go?" She huffs and Allison can hear the fear in her voice. "Please Allison-"

"I thought you weren't scared? " Allison turns her head toward Lydia's worried face. "Or are you?" She smirks.

Lydia's face hardens. "I hate you." Allison smiles. "Ugh, fine. Lead the way moron." She turns her back on Lydia who rushes forward and grabs her hand. "I'm not scared, I'm just trying to calm _your nerves_."

Allison rolls her eyes fondly; her steps are slow as she nears the large archway at the end of the room. She follows the dull warm light and ends up in a smaller mostly empty room.

There's a cot in the far corner, under the small window; the only window that's not blocked or blacked out. To the right is a wide open space; a wall at the far end of the room is covered in pictures, papers, and bright red strings.

There's only one other piece of furniture in the room. A tall burgundy chair sits in the middle of the room facing the wall. Allison and Lydia split up to search the room; after they realize there's no one around.

"What the hell is this?" Lydia asks.

But Allison doesn't answer; she's too distracted by the wall. The papers and maps and strings- the pictures. The people in them, she's seen some of them in the news.

"That's Myers- Garrison Myers. He died-"

"Yeah so- somebody is a weirdo newspaper fanatic. Who cares?"

Allison turns to see her standing near the windows. Allison's eyes trail down and stare at the chair; there's a serious dip in the cushion, like someone has spent a lot of time there. She eyes the cot and notices the sheets are perfectly wrapped around the cot's small frame.

Then she sees the edges of the frames are scratched, clawed up; there is something under the bed.

"Lydia- look under there, what is that?"

"What- I am not-"

"Lydia, please?"

Lydia sighs and swallows. "Fine."

She inches toward the cot and gets down on her knees. She reaches under with a sour look on her face and pulls out a wad of white sheets. They're shredded and a little bloody.

"What the hell?" She whispers.

"Ugh- gross." Lydia drops them after seeing the blood; and wipes her hands on the bed.

Allison makes a face. "Sorry."

Lydia glares at her then looks behind Allison; she stills.

"Allison- look."

She turns and sees the wall. "What?"

She sees a picture of a family, a bunch of smiling people. It's strange to see such happy people among a lot of grizzly pictures and newspaper articles about the recent cougar attacks. She sees more;  similar cases form different cities. Even some in San Francisco, around her old neighborhood.

"That's weird-"

"No Allison, come here."

"Why?"

"Just- you have to see."

She sees the fear in Lydia's face and heads over. Lydia grabs her shoulders and turns her to face the wall. Her breath catches. She couldn't see it before, she was too close. But now she sees her. The papers, the mural really, she thought it was random; frantic even. But now she sees, there is a method to the madness of it.

The wall of insanity and death is a mural; from this distance,  a work of crazy art shaped into a picture of _her aunt's face_.

\----

Stiles breathes out. _That was too close._

"Good. They made it."

Scott breathes loudly and Stiles' nerves flare. His dad comes in with the Argent's. He looks a little worried but OK; he crosses the gigantic room and stands to Stiles' left.

"Hey dad."

"Good job making sure you weren't followed boys. It's a good thing you caught the girls' scents- that could have been really bad."

"Yes, it could have." A woman agrees.

Stiles sees a short haired woman; tall with rigid posture and green blue eyes. Her hair is the color of blood.

"You told them?"  He eyes his dad.

 "Yeah, of course. You said it yourself- we have to tell them everything we know."

"Yeah- well I expect them to do the same." He looks the woman right in the eye.

Stiles watches two hunters turn their backs on the meeting and guard the entrance.

"I'm Victoria, this is Chris."

" _Mr_. Argent." The steely eyed man with the hard face says to her right.

Stiles _almost_ misses the tight expression she gives her husband. Almost.

"Stiles- _Alpha_ Stiles. This is Scott, my second and you already know my dad. The sheriff."

Mr. and Mrs. Argent stare at Scott; clearly angry.

"Alright- I guess we should start there. Scott is dating your daughter. We _did not_ know she was an Argent until recently, and we don't want to cause any trouble-" Stiles is the master of half-truths.

"Then he stops seeing her. Immediately." Mr. Argent says harshly. His face is practically a snarl.

"Uh- no actually. I think that's up to you _and_ you're wife; and _I think_ we can work something out. Look- Scott really cares for Allison, like- a lot."

" _Stiles_." His beta whispers next to him.

"You do-"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Vic-" She raises a hand and her husband shuts up.

Stiles smirks inwardly. "I'm saying we work out a system. Scott asks for your approval for every date before hand, take things slow and keeps our secrets from your daughter. Until you say otherwise."

Victoria's face is unreadable. "I can live with that. But he has to tell us where and when he takes our daughter; and he better keep her safe."

"Victoria."

"Think about it. If we tell her not to see him, she'll find a way to do it anyway. We can't tell her why she can't see him, so she'll rebel even more. Besides, a wolf can protect her in ways we can't. Especially one with an Alpha and a sheriff as friends."

Chris Argent looks like he's having an aneurysm.

"Fine."

Stiles smirks, outwardly this time. "Alright- see this is progress. I like this."

"Now that that is out of the way. We must discuss terms, and the rogue issue." Victoria's face is stone.

"Yeah- OK about that. What the hell were you people thinking cutting somebody up and hunting in the territory without my permission-"

"Son-"

"Excuse me?" Victoria glares, clearly take aback by his tone.

"I don't think I will, not until you explain yourselves." Stiles glares, "I thought you were loyal to the code, 'we hunt those who hunt us, we protect the innocent from evil' and all that- but then somebody cuts Laura Hale's body in half, with a _sword_ and then sprawls it over the preserve as a lure for her brother." Stiles is kind of shouting now. "What the shit?"

" _Son_." He feels his dad's hand on his shoulder. "That's enough."

He takes a deep breath. "Explain."

Victoria tightens her jaw. "We did not cut her body in half. I was under the impression she was killed by the rogue. But I see you heard a different story?"

"I didn't hear _any_ story- I saw her body for myself and read the coroner's report. I got access to the morgue- you know, dad's the _sheriff_."

Victoria raises a brow. "And what did you learn exactly?"

"Laura Hale, Kurt Vickers, the video store guy- and Garrison Myers were all visited by the rogue alpha. His scent was all over their corpses."

"Eww." Scott whispers.

"But Laura Hale has wounds consistent with both a werewolf attack and a sword attack. The medical examiner wrote in his report that he believes she was ripped apart by a wild animal, and then ritualistically cut in half by a broad sword."

Mr. Argents face is shocked; Victoria is quiet but he can smell the nervous shock on her too. They didn't know.

"Good."

Scott's eyes are on him.

"You didn't do it."

Mr. Argent's eyes find Stiles'. "You were testing us?" If Stiles didn't know any better he'd say he looks impressed.

"Yeah well, sorry to hurt your feelings, but we don't have the best of luck with hunters. So I didn't trust you- but now, I'm a _little_ closer." He flails a hand at them. "I still think you know more about this than you say though- and I _know_ you know more about the Hale fire than you say."

"What are you-"

"We had nothing to do with that fire." Mr. Argent is furious, and telling the truth.

"I know _you_ two didn't."

"But- you think we know someone who _is_ involved?" Victoria asks.

Stiles nods slowly. "Kate Argent." Scott's scent is nervous; Stiles sends calming feelings down the pack bonds. His beta relaxes a little.

Argent's jaw tightens. "My sister had nothing to do with that."

"You don't believe that." Stiles deadpans.

His eyes are on fire. "How dare you-"

"Chris." His wife's red manicured nails wrap around his arm. "He's right."

Stiles' eyes go wide and he looks left and right to see his dad and Scott's faces mirror his own.

"Wait- you know she's guilty?" His dad asks them.

"Not for sure, but we've all heard rumors-"

"Yes _rumors_. Not facts." Mr. Argent says; he's practically spitting.

"Chris, you know she did this."

"No. I don't know that."

"Kate is twisted, she follows the code when it suits her and the rest of the time she does what she wants, how she wants. I didn't know if she was capable of such horrors, but I've always had my suspicions." Her husband relaxes under her touch, only marginally. "She has many resources, many _followers._ She won't be easy to catch in a lie, or to form a case against."

"About that." Stiles' dad interjects. "I need to tell you two- I found something." Stiles sees him pull out the folder on the arsonists. "Thomas Unger and Jerald Redding are two arsonists with long rap sheets; they were suspected in the Hale fire murders."

Stiles loves that his dad says it; what the fire really was. His face hardens; children died in that fire, Derek's whole family. _They need to stop the rogue, but maybe they should let him kill Kate first._

"Why weren't they arrested?" Argent asks.

"They disappeared, we've been looking for them for the last few months. They've been spotted in the county, and recently in Beacon Hills. But- they're pretty good at laying low."

"Why do these two matter? What do they have to do with the rogue?" Victoria asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Victoria looks at Stiles with curiosity. "The rogue is hunting people involved in the Hale fire. He's getting revenge."

She isn't surprised. She probably already suspected as much and was playing dumb to get it out of Stiles. She looks over the file along with her husband; she nods to him.

"We can help you look; if we find them, we interrogate them together." Mr. Argent suggests.

"And protect them." Scott says suddenly.

Stiles gives him a dirty look. "They're murderers Scott."

"Yeah, and we have to keep them safe to lure the Alpha."

Stiles scoffs, "That's my beta." He smirks at Scott; the betas shakes his head.

"You're right of course. We have to find them and find out the truth. Then we use them as bait." Victoria says.

"I'm not sure I like this."

"Do you have a better plan sheriff? Believe me I agree with you, but I can't think of anything better." Mr. Argent responds.

"No- it's all we've got for now." His dad admits.

"OK. So it's settled. You guys help my dad and his deputies find the arsonists and we go after the Alpha."

"That's not everything." Argent says coldly.

Stiles narrows his eyes.

"Derek Hale." Mrs. Argent says.

"What about him?"

"He could be the rogue- or helping him."

"What?" Scott exclaims.

"What _he_ said. Seriously, Derek is not helping the rogue, he's been helping _us_. The rogue killed his sister, and now he wants revenge, so he's helping us hunt him." Stiles says harshly. "And I swear to God if anything happens to him again, Kate or otherwise I will be kicking down your door and asking some very pointed questions."

Mr. Argent looks like he's about to go for the throat when Victoria speaks. "What do mean _again_?"

Stiles eyes her suspiciously, but she looks generally surprised. "Oh- huh." He scoffs and waves a pointed finger at them. "You didn't know that either?"

"Explain." Argent asks, his voice brimming with barely controlled fury.

"Kate Argent, your precious little sister? Yeah- she went to Derek's house and attacked him; with her lackeys and _bullets_. She almost killed him, and if he hadn't run she would have. Not to mention the fact that she shot him last week- also nearly killing him, with _wolfs bane_."

Argent looks down. "She said- she said it was the Alpha."

"You knew about this?" Victoria turns a glare on her husband.

"I figured the Alpha died at first- then she said one of her bullets from her bag was missing the next day. Then that bus driver was attacked."

"She didn't hit the Alpha, she hit Derek." Scott says.

"How is he still alive?" Victoria asks.

"Because we stole the bullet from Kate." Stiles says obviously, like it's no big deal because it totally isn't. "Now you didn't know so I'm not gonna hold that against you- but you keep that bitch away from us. I don't care if you have to chain her down. If she goes after Derek again I'm blaming you two."

"He's pack is he?" Victoria asks, more curious than upset by Stiles threatening.

Stiles cants his head. "Yeah. Yeah he is."

Scott looks at him and he can feel happiness bleed through the pack bonds.

"Alright then. Consider him protected. Kate is no longer staying in our home; but we'll keep close eyes on her."

"Good. Oh- Roth, that's right." Stiles shakes his head at himself. “Almost forgot about that guy.”

"Roth- how do you know that name?" Mr. Argent asks urgently.

"Well him and this Cassidy guy work for Kate. Roth is contracted to go after Derek I think; he hasn't yet, but I know he will." Stiles answers.

"And Trent- don't forget about him." Scott adds.

"Ugh how could I that little-"

"Son."

"Yeah OK- that little beta is a new wolf and he's voluntarily working with the rogue. We've tried talking to him, didn't go well. But- we have had people watching him pretty much 24/7."

Mr. Argent is quiet but his wife says. "Trent, and his last name?"

"Dermott." Stiles' dad says.

She nods. "We'll add to his surveillance if you don't mind."

"OK.”

“But we need to make the arsonists our priority, the Alpha will go after them.” Stiles' dad interjects.

“Besides, Derek has been watching Trent for like a week now; we've got him covered for the most part.” Stiles states.

"Agreed then." Victoria nods curtly.

"Now what about Roth and Cassidy?" Stiles' dad asks the room.

"Cassidy is working with Kate and he had a meet with Trent. We're pretty sure she's trying to recruit him to take down his alpha. We don't think he'll go for it, but he might so we're keeping eye on him. He'll lead us to Kate or the Alpha- either one will help."

"Kate is not to be harmed. By you or Hale." Argent demands.

Stiles sighs. "We won't hunt her down, you have my word on that. But all bets are off if she attacks us. She hurts my pack, I _will_ kill her."

"Stiles..." His dad starts.

He ignores him.

"Understood. And if she attacks with the intent to kill, you have every right to do the same." Victoria responds.

"Vic-"

"If you were in their situation, you're telling me you wouldn't kill someone trying to hurt your family?"

Argent's shoulders tighten and he half turns away. "Fine. But only if she attacks first."

Stiles doesn't believe him. He loves his sister, doesn't matter that she's a psychotic bitch; he'll protect her, and that's a problem. Derek's not gonna like this deal they've made. The Argent's take care of Kate, which Stiles does not see going well; and  the woman who broke Derek by murdering his family, goes free.

If he's honest with himself, he doesn't like it either. _I really hope she comes at us._

"Roth. He's a mercenary, which is just a nice way of saying he'll kill anyone for the right price." Argent says the name with disgust.

"So if we see him-"

"Shoot first." Mr. Argent says easily.

Stiles smirks. "Stop that." His dad says warningly. "I'll be the one doing the shooting."

"Yeah yeah." Stiles' smirk falls.

"So if we think of anything else, we should trade information. Phone numbers, right?" Stiles' dad inserts.

"Yeah- good idea." Stiles nods.

\--

"It was, interesting meeting you Alpha Stiles."

He nods, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, same here, Matriarch Victoria."

She cants her head and leaves with her hunters. He watches Mr. Argent shake his dad's hand; he nods in Stiles and Scott's direction, then leaves.

His dad ushers the boys out of the side door and they head for their cars.

"Well- that went pretty well right?" Scott asks.

Stiles nods. "I think so."

"The Argents are sending two hunters over later- to the sheriff's station, to help with the search." His dad states.

Stiles strolls next to Scott and his dad. "Good."

"Oh- I have to text Allison. Maybe she's not busy now?"

Stiles watches Scott pull out his phone frantically. "Ask her what she did today- subtly though. I want to see if we can't find out what she knows." Scott nods to him. "Her parents made it clear she didn't know the truth, but I don't know- her being here at the same time as the meet?"

"It's definitely suspicious." His dad agrees. He unlocks his squad car that's parked next to Stiles' jeep. "Find out what you can, but remember, the Argent's said they don't want Allison to know."

"Yeah yeah, that was their final word. And we won't tell her. But if she happens to find out all on her own-"

"Stiles- don't even think about it. You accusing Kate was enough."

"Dad- she's a killer, you know-"

"Stiles. That's enough for now. I think I'm all talked out. At least about werewolves and rogues." He opens his driver's side door and sighs. "I've got to get back; I've got two arsonists to find."

"Yeah, go get 'em. I'll uh, go see if Derek's seen anything today. Good luck."

"It's not about luck son. It's good police work that get's these things done." He smiles. "Love you son, see you later Scott. You two be safe."

He gets in the car; his scent worried, but he seems relieved.

"See you Mr. Stilinski." Scott waves as the squad car pulls away.

Stiles squints at the brightness of the day. The warehouse siding is shiny under the light of midday sun. He breathes in and out; turns on his heal and heads toward the jeep. Scott's still texting away.

"So, what's the verdict? You hanging with Ally or what?"

"Uh- no."

"Why what's up?" Stiles watches as his dejected beta gets in the passenger's seat.

"She said she's busy with Lydia. I said that was cool and we'd see each other at school."

"But?"

"But what?" Stiles eyes him as he gets in the jeep. "Dude."

"She just, she seemed weird."

"How the hell- it was a text, how would you know if she seemed weird?"

"It was the _way_ she wrote it."

"Oh my God."

\----

Allison is trying, _really_ trying to do her homework; but she can't stop thinking about it. Lydia looks occupied, like she's actually focused on her work; but she keeps side eyeing Allison.

"Should we-"

"We asked every question, but neither of us has any answers Allison." Lydia's lips purse. "I don't want to talk about it until we find _someone_ with answers."

"But-"

The girls go quiet; they hear the front door open and close downstairs. Allison jumps off the bed and runs ( _or skips)_ down the hall. Lydia sighs behind her then follows. They lean out from behind the hallway to see down the stairs. Her mother and father enter the foyer; her dad is angry, she can see it in his shoulders.

"I can't believe you think she did _that_."

"You're in denial."

"What- how dare you, she is _not_ a murderer."

"Chris, you and I both know she's capable. She's killed before-"

"Guilty- monsters that were violating the laws of our order. You know that-"

"Just listen to me. I know how much you love her, how you wish you could have protected her from your father's corruption like your mother did for you-" She tries to grab his arm and he pulls away; she drops her hand and looks at him coldly. "Deep down, I don't care how deep; you know it's true. She killed them. She had no reason, it was against every law of our order; and she's got away with it, for six years. But I promise you the moment I find proof of her crimes, she will pay for them."

"In blood?" Her father sneers.

"If it comes to that." He scoffs angrily. "I don't want it to Chris, I don't. But I won't have her around our daughter." Allison mom walks toward the living room, but her father's words stop her.

"You believe the wolves over your own family?"

"I believe what my gut tells me. As I always have." She half turns to look into his eyes. "You used to follow that instinct too. Maybe you should try to stop ignoring the signs."

She leaves the room; her father stands in the foyer, her hands on his hips. He exhales heavily and curses. After he goes toward his office Allison and Lydia head back to her bedroom as quietly as they can.

Allison is about to speak when Lydia puts a finger to her mouth and shakes her head. She moves to the IPod cradle and pushes play; she cranks it loud enough to drown out their voices. Allison is about to talk again and Lydia grabs her arm and tugs her into the closet; she shuts the doors from the inside and stares at her.

"OK, that was definitely not normal." 

"Now you believe me?" Allison asks.

"Well- to be fair I kind of started believing you when we found that-lair."

"Good. I need you on this- you're the only one I can trust."

"What about Scott?"

"I don't want to drag him into this if I don't have to- he's seems innocent in all this and I don't want to scare him off with my family issues."

"But you're not worried about scaring me off?" Lydia retorts sarcastically.

Allison smiles tightly. "So, the other day, my parents were talking like that. Well, a little different. My mom said 'now that we know who her friends are', and she made it sound like they were involved in whatever my parents are."

"Your aunt too."

"What?"

"She's apparently a murderer." Lydia tosses her head to the side. "That- whoever lives in that warehouse is clearly onto her, and obsessed with the Hale fire."

"Wait- you're not saying?" Lydia nods. "She wouldn't-"

"That's what your dad says, but you're mom and whoever these 'wolves' are think she did."

"Lydia no- I read about that fire, there were kids, a _baby_ died in that fire." Allison's eyes start to water. "No. She couldn't have done that. She was set up.

"Allison-"

"She was set up." She says it so sternly that Lydia pulls back a little.

"Alright, OK." She sighs. "We have to find out what they know."

"Who?"

"Your friends. _I_ don't know anything, so they must have been talking about someone else." She whispers.

"Well the only other people I know are, Jackson- and Scott and Stiles." She sighs and her head falls back. She turns and stares at the wall.

"You think they know something don't you?"

"It's- hard to say. They're moments- just little things sometimes. They seem weird."

"Well Scott is a little harmless puppy and Stiles is all kinds of weird. But you really think they know whatever it is that your parents are hiding?"

"I know it's far-fetched, but I have to find out."

"Alright- I'll talk to Stiles."

"No." Allison grabs her arm. "You talk to Scott."

Lydia cants her head. "Why?"

"If you talk to Scott he'll just think you're being protective of me, and I'll talk to Stiles because he'll think the same thing. Besides it's a good excuse- for me to get to know him better."

"I still think I'll be able to get more out of Stiles than you- but, fine."

"Thank you!" Allison lunges forward and wraps her arms around Lydia's neck.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Allison can feel Lydia's smile on her shoulder. "OK get off me."

She pulls away and Lydia smoothes out her skirt, tosses her hair over her shoulder and exits the closet. Allison smiles at her back. _This is it, I'm going to find out the truth._ _About everything._

\----

**_To_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

_Anything happen?_

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_No._

**_To_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

_Well keep at it I guess. Unless you want to be relieved?_

Derek listens to Trent moving around his room; he sounds like he's getting dressed.

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_No._

**_To_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

_Fine keep me updated then. OH and drop by later, Scott's place. We got shit to talk about._

Derek watches intently as Trent jogs out the front door and hops in his mother's car.

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_I'll be there._

\--

He follows the young beta to the warehouse district again. He stands around nervously, then a man emerges from the shadows near him. Derek figures it'll be Cassidy but it's not- it's Deputy Turner.

Derek listens in.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?"

"A friend of a friend."

Derek sniffs the air and he can't smell anything on the guy.

"What- you're eyes!" Trent backs out of the path between the buildings and the man follows; Derek's breath hitches.

His eyes are red.

"Calm down kid. I'm gonna be you're second in command one day; we should really get to know each other."

"What- _second_? But you're an alpha."

"Yes, and soon you will be too."

"But-"

"Listen." The Alpha reaches over and takes the betas neck under his palm. "You and I are gonna be friends. But first we need to do something, just you and me."

"What?" Trent's voice is shaking.

"There are some people that need to be dealt with. They're enemies of ours and they're making life very difficult for our friend."

"So we need to hurt them?"

"No, we are going to kill them." His eyes flash and Derek doesn't move an inch. "You good with that?"

Trent's eyes glow, "Yeah."

\--

Derek watches them head for the guy's car and leave together. He follows as close as he can without being seen; they drive behind a corner and he hears the other car gun it's engine. He spins the Camaro around the same corner and they're gone. 

He slaps his hand against the steering wheel. "Shit."

He breathes for a few minutes and pulls out his phone to text Stiles. He's about to hit send when his driver's side window breaks. A shotgun is pointed at his head and he guns the engine. The car goes off the road and he swerves to avoid hitting a wall. He growls at himself and tries to assess what just happened; he didn't smell anything. _Was it the Alpha?_

Now the question is, which one? The Alpha that killed his sister is bent on vengeance; he smells only of primal animal rage. He doesn't mask his scent. And this was different; it wasn't masking, it smelled like soap. But he couldn't smell past that- just the clean, strong smell of soap.

_It was scent killer._

Derek's eyes harden and he drives straight to Stiles' place.

\----

Derek pounds on his front door; Stiles rushes downstairs and his dad groans in the living room about the noise.

"Yeah yeah, everybody keep their freaking pants on." He opens the door to see a vibrating Derek. "Good lord."

He pushes his way into the house and turns an angry snarl on Stiles. "I thought you had a meeting with the Argents?"

"Yeah, I did, and it went well thanks for _asking_." Stiles face is screwed up in confusion. _Seriously, what the hell has him so worked up?_

"Well they must not have thought so because I just got attacked _again._ And it was a hunter. So what the fuck did you say to them?"

"Will you _calm_ down?" Stiles says carefully. "I told them you were- pack OK? And that if anything happened to you, or Scott or Deaton or my dad that I would rain down hell."

Stiles' dad comes into the foyer and stares at Derek. "You want to sit down son, have some water; tell us what happened?"

Derek looks like he wants to scream and break stuff; but once he looks at Stiles' dad, he deflates. "OK."

Stiles' dad takes a seat and Derek sits to his left. "Son, you want to-"

"Way ahead of you." He says pulling a bottle of water from the fridge.

He sits down across from Derek and hands him the water.

"Thanks."

"Spill. I mean the stuff- not the water." Stiles flails an arm. _Good job dumbass._

"I was following Trent..."

\--

"An _alpha_. Please be joking?" Stiles makes a screwed up face.

Stiles' dad groans. _We cannot do this_. Two alpha's who are wreaking havoc in town;  not to mention a deputy who is a traitor working for Kate? _This is ridiculous._

"So it was Roth- I figure he's the one who attacked you." Stiles' dad says.

Derek nods. "I was wondering when he would."

"The question is how'd he find you?" Stiles stares at the table.

He's not a wolf. Doesn't work with wolves either; from what the Argent's said he despises all supernatural's. Kate probably does too. Maybe the Alpha-

"He doesn't know."

"What?" Derek asks quietly.

"Turner, he doesn't know you were following him- right?"

"He probably does."

"How do you figure?" Stiles' dad asks.

"He knew he was being followed when he started driving at least. Probably not before that. But his sense of smell is even greater than mine so he probably caught my scent when we were driving."

"Shit."

"He doesn't know I know anything." Stiles' dad replies.

 _No he isn't thinking what I think he's thinking_. "No."

"What do you mean no-"

"I mean no. If anyone is getting into danger here it's the wolves; the ones who can heal really fast and have claws and fangs."

"I have a gun and I am the adult here. And the sheriff in case you forgot. You're sixteen Stiles-"

"It doesn't matter dad-"

"You're damn right it does." His voice is loud now. "Stiles, I will not risk you to stop someone who is my responsibility to stop. I have wolfs bane bullets and three hunters in the station who can help me take Turner down."

"But-"

"I'm doing this and you three will stay out of it. End of discussion." Stiles dad stands up. "I'm going to call the Argents and tell them what happened. Maybe we can get eyes on Roth and Turner."

"To arrest him right." Derek doesn't frame it as a question.

"On what charges Derek?"

He opens his mouth and then closes it tightly. Stiles watches him drop his head and nods. _Right there with you man._

"Roth on the other hand is a _known_ criminal; we catch him and he goes away for a long time." He sighs. "You boys take it easy tonight. Stiles focus on school and then you can go hunt the Alpha- or alphas now I guess."

Stiles looks up and sees his dad run a hand over his face.

"This is getting complicated."

"Tell me about it." Stiles says quietly.

"We'll get these guys Stiles; all of us working together." Stiles looks down and nods tersely. "We will." He puts a hand on Stiles' head and rubs it softly.

"Yeah."

His dad leaves the room and heads upstairs.

It's quiet. Too damn quiet.

"Alright, so you OK or what? Because I kinda need you to be OK- you know, ready to fight and stuff." He finishes weakly.

"I'm fine."

_Yeah right._

"OK, well, get back to Scott's then- you want a ride or?"

"No. I lost my ability to drive." He replies sarcastically.

_Why was I ever worried about this asshole?_

"Yeah well -get out of here then you jerk."

He gets up and Stiles swears on his life he saw him smile. He watches Derek turn to pull his jacket off the back of the chair. When he turns back his face is as grumpy as it always is.

"Hey."

Derek looks him right in the eyes. "What?"

"Uh- be careful. And lay off Trent for awhile OK, my dad's got it. You just focus on not getting killed right now."

Derek makes a confused face.

"Anyway-" He stands up and avoids Derek's eyes. "Get back to Scott's, I'll be over after school to talk about the meeting and we can work up a strategy for the Alpha problem then."

"OK."

Derek eyes him strangely before putting on his jacket and heading outside. He watches him until he gets in his car and drives away. And if he stares shamelessly at Derek's ass the whole way, well who's going to  know?

\----

Howling, deep and menacing rings out over the sky. Primal, angry. _The Alpha._

Derek throws his blankets off and gets his pants and shoes on as fast as he can. He steps out of his room and closes the door behind him. He starts down the hall and sees a light under Scott's door; the light cascades into the dark hallway when he opens his own door.

"Derek? Was that roar a dream?" His eyes are sleepy and he actually yawns as Derek passes him. "Hey!"

He hears Scott make some loud noises in his room; then he hears him barrel out of the house just as he's getting into his car.

He dives into the passenger's seat and has his phone out in a few seconds.

"OK where do I tell Stiles to go?"

"Get out." Scott looks up and gawks at Derek in confusion. "I said-"

"Yeah I heard you and I'm ignoring you." He twists his head at him in surprise.

"What-"

"Stop it. No really- I'm tired of this 'I have to do this all by myself attitude'. You may feel alone, but you're not." Scott levels him with a sincere look. "Just, tell me where to tell Stiles to meet us."

Derek blinks and turns his face away.

"The school."

\----

Scott follows Derek's lead and stands near the stairs leading into the school. He waits for Stiles; hoping he got his text _and_ his voicemail and that he's on his way. He raises his head when he hears a familiar transmission.

Stiles jeep pulls into the empty school parking lot and he parks next to the Camaro.

He hops out and he does not look happy. "What the hell?" He flails his arms at Derek and Scott looks at him.

He rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak. A vicious roar sounds out over the air and Derek's gone. Running up the steps at break neck speed.

"Derek!" Stiles yells, "Fuck- come on." He slaps Scott's chest and they run.

They get in and see- a monster. A literal red-eyed giant wolf-monster. 

He's bigger than Stiles' half-alpha form and he stands like a person or a bear; back on his hind legs. He roars and Scott almost covers his ears. It's painful, not just the sound but the actual emotion behind the roar. He's in pain. Scott never noticed before his scent was always so overpowered by rage, but now he can _smell_ the grief.

Derek roars, his eyes glowing brightly in the dark of the hallway. He's spitting venom, his claws out and fangs snapping. He charges the great alpha and is swatted like a fly immediately. Stiles doesn't hesitate and charges; the Alpha swipes and he ducks a blow only to deliver a clawed uppercut of his own.

The Alphas' chin spurts blood and he howls. He slams Stiles into a wall and hulks his giant form toward Derek. He looks like he's about to pick him up but Scott surges forward; quick feet and slashing claws. He gets a hit in, takes a chunk out of the monsters back and is thrown for his trouble. Stiles helps him to his feet and they look down the hall after hearing a growl.

_Trent._

The beta charges as Derek is about to claw his alpha; he tackles the older wolf and they fight. Derek gets the upper hand pretty quickly and claws Trent's side. He yowls in pain and Stiles and Scott charge the Alpha. They manage to get in a few light hits but the Alpha is strong; and fast for his size.

Scott is thrown into the lockers and Stiles isn't far behind. Stiles groans and Scott lifts his head to see he was lucky enough to land on his back, while Scott took a face plant into the cold stone floor.

"We need a new strategy." Stiles hand is broken, and he snaps it a little and groans. It heals pretty quickly.

"You OK?" He nods.

"You?"

"Yeah- just need to breathe a little." Scott replies.

"You're dead!" Trent is slashing at Derek and he's practically dancing around him.

"That stupid kid, he's pathetic." Stiles jumps up and helps Scott to his feet.

He can feel a howl rising in his own chest; Stiles meets his golden eyes with piercing red pupils.

"Together?"

Scott nods.

They pull back their shoulders and Scott takes a breath alongside his brother. Stiles roars and Scott's right behind him; their roars' are so loud the windows rattle and the trophy cases shatter. The Alpha turns it's hulking body toward them and howls shortly before charging them on all fours.

Their roars were a challenge to him. If he wasn't here to kill them before; he is now.

The teens watch Trent go flying behind the Alpha and he stops; he spins around and howls at Derek. Stiles nods to Scott and shifts into hybrid form. They run together and Scott jumps and slashes down while Stiles cuts upward.

The Alpha roars in pain and they get splattered in his blood; Derek howls in victory but the Alpha slashes down and hits Stiles' shoulder. He barely had time to move; could have been worse. The Alpha swats Scott into a classroom and he can only watch in horror as the Alpha's claws reach up, ready to cut Stiles down.

Derek comes out of right field and stops in front of Stiles; the beast slashes Derek's chest and he drops.

"Derek." Scott whispers, he can't scream or howl. His ribs are broken.

Stiles stares down at Derek's bleeding body. The betas eyes are closed and he's barely breathing. When he looks up Scott sees his eyes are the eyes of a wolf; twice the size of his natural irises and blood red. He roars so loudly Scott flinches and the windows above him shake violently.

He slashes at the Alpha's chest and he yowls; Stiles looks like he's ready to kill the beast but the Alpha pushes him into the wall hard enough to knock the wind from him. Scott tries to get up, but he falls back down. The Alpha stands there, hovering over them and Scott can't move, can't scream.

The Alpha's going to kill them both; his pack. And there's nothing he can do.

Then the Alpha is gone.

\--

Scott chokes out a breathe and wonders what the hell just happened. The Alpha was standing there staring at Derek and Stiles' limp forms; he could have, no _should_ have killed them. They are his enemies.

_So why didn't he?_

"Ugh- shit."

"Stiles- Stiles, I'm coming hang on." Scott picks himself up, slowly and painfully.

"Don't rush- I can hear your bones splintering." He hears a cough and hopes it's Derek, but Trent runs past the door to the classroom. "Hey! You little fucker get back here!" Stiles yells. “I'm useless. Shit.” Stiles coughs a little and groans.

"Stiles- is Derek OK?"

Stiles grunts; Scott gets to the doorway and leans against it. He sucks in a breathe as he takes in the scene. There's blood splatter everywhere. Not like slaughterhouse bad, but still bloody.

Stiles gasps as he tries to move his body.

"Just, stay there." Scott orders. 

"Ugh- yeah, good idea." 

Scott looks him over; he's sitting upright under the windows. The moonlight pours over the scene and Scott gasps, seeing the giant blood pool around Derek. He's still breathing but his pulse is shallow; and he's unconscious. 

Stiles can't move most of his body, that's obvious when he nudges Derek's hip with his leg. "Yep, he's out."

"But-" Scott coughs. "He's alive."

"Yeah."

"We all are."

"Fucking, miracle." Stiles scoffs. "Uhh, moving is _bad_."

Scott grunts and wobbles over to his right side; he slides down the wall and lands in pain on his ass.

"Ow- yeah no more moving."

"Deal."

\--

"Hey-hey Scott?"

"What?"

"You were almost asleep- don't do that OK." Scott raises his head.

"Yeah OK. What time is it?"

"I don't know man but it's only been a minute or so I think. Everything still fucking hurts."

"Hey- I have to call my mom, and you should..." Scott searches his pockets for his phone.

"My dad yeah. Maybe Deaton too."

"Have you seen my phone?" Scott moves a little to look around the room with his animal vision. "I think I dropped it."

"I don't see it anywhere."

Derek groans.

"Hey, _that's_ a good sign." Stiles smiles at Scott.

He scoffs back and then he hears something; a voice, no a few voices. His head snaps toward the doors down the hall and he stills.

"Scott?"

"That's- Allison?"

\----

"This is stupid."

"Jackson." Lydia warns him.

"You're not an idiot Allison, so why are you doing this? Following some text to the school at ten pm-"

"On a school night." Lydia adds.

"What if it's not even Scott?"

Allison smirks wondering when Jackson started caring about anyone other than himself.

"The text is from Scott's number-"

"And the fact that he said, 'meet me at the school, come alone' doesn't set off any warning bells?" Lydia snickers.

"Of course it does, but you and I both know that he and Stiles might know something about my family. I have to find out. Maybe he's going to tell me."

"And he chooses to tell you at the school, late at night. Alone." Jackson gives her a disbelieving look.

"Will you two just shut up please?"

She looks back down at her phone; the text glowing over the screen. She pulls her lip under her teeth.

_I have to know._

The Porsche is cramped and Jackson has to get out to let her out of the backseat. She stares up at the school; the moon high in the dark night sky. The school is quiet and dark; forbidding and haunted. She takes and breath and is ready to go when she hears Lydia's door open. She gets out of the passenger's side and shuts it daintily; she looks at Allison's confused face and open mouth.

"What? We're _going_ with you."

"No- Lydia-"

"This is not some teenage-slasher movie Allison. I am not letting my best friend go into some deserted school alone. In the middle of the night." She shakes her head, "No."

Allison looks at Jackson. He shrugs. "What Lydia wants, Lydia gets."

He follows her, jogging to catch up. Allison smiles at their backs and heads after them.

\--

"Oh my God." Allison stares , wide eyed at the scene.

Lydia covers her mouth."Who died in here?" Jackson asks.

"Oh- it smells awful. Allison what the hell?"

She looks at Lydia in shock, "How the hell should I know?"

"Would Scott-"

"Don't _even_ Jackson." Allison warns. "He didn't do this- come on. We have to find him. All this blood- he could be hurt."

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Jackson asks. Allison sees Lydia weave her fingers through his.

"No not until we find him-"

"Yeah because that's the smart thing to do." Allison levels her sarcasm with a dark look. "Alright alright. Lead the way."

"OK start searching classrooms."

\--

"Uhh."

Allison hears a groan and heads towards the sound. "Scott?"

Jackson catches her hand and nods to her. "You heard it too?"

She nods. "Come on- it could be Scott."

Allison takes Jackson's hand and they walk down the hall. A blood trail leads to a bathroom nearby; they look at each other. A growl pulls their attention down the hall; they see a teen shadowed in black and his eyes are glowing a brilliant inhuman gold.

"His eyes-" Jackson whispers.

"Oh my God." Allison replies with the same level of shock and fear.

He emerges from the shadows and Allison gasps. He has fangs. He slashes forward and growls; his fangs dripping saliva.

"Allison-"

They start backing up slowly and the teen inches forward, teeth snapping- gnashing, chomping at the bit. She thinks they're dead when two people tackle the guy to the ground.

"Oh!" Lydia runs over and bumps into Jackson. "What the-his eyes- are they growling? What the fuck is going on?"

The other two hold the teen down; it's a flurry of limbs, but they manage to hold him.

"Scott?" Allison sees her boyfriend holding the guy's clawed arms down; he looks at her, his eyes wild and scared.

"Hey-" The other one yells. She realizes the other one is _Stiles_.

"Stilinski?" Jackson asks.

"Hey- Scott. Get them out of here!"

"But what about-"

"Just go- go now.” The growling teen under him howls. Stiles yells. “Go!"

Scott let's go of the other teen, the one with the glowing eyes, once he sees Stiles has him held down. He runs toward the other three and grabs Allison and Lydia's hands.

"Hold on tight- let's go."

"Scott-"

"Just come on!"

His voice is scared, but determined. Allison has eight million questions swirling in her brain; but she's too scared and full of adrenaline to say anything. They run down multiple halls and get outside; the cold air means nothing to them. Their blood is pumping too fast to feel the chill.

They all start heaving breathes and Lydia slaps Scott's shoulder.

"Hey-"

"Explain, _right now_."

Scott stares at her and then looks at Allison. "Scott?"

"Yeah, what the fuck McCall?" Jackson looks terrified.

"OK- uh..." He breathes in and out then swallows.

 _What was that thing? Why did they leave Stiles alone? Whose blood was that? Why does Scott have blood on him? What the hell is going on?_ All these questions rattle through her head, but she stays quiet.

"Scott." Jackson urges.

"OK OK- it's just, it's big." He breathes out. "It's- I've lied, to _you_." He looks at Allison. "And I swore I wouldn't tell you because that's what your parents wanted- but now."

"My parents?" Lydia's breath catches and she stares at Allison. "Tell me."

"That guy- he goes to our school and he and I- and Stiles and Derek we..."

"Derek Hale?" Jackson whispers.

"We're all-"

All the teens tense and whip their heads toward the school; _a howl?_ Scott starts up the stairs; then stops to run back down toward Allison. He grabs her shoulders and she grabs his arms. Her eyes are watery with coming tears.

"I-I want to tell you everything, but not now. I have to go."

"Scott no-"

"I have to go- Stiles is in trouble." Scott runs up the stairs.

"McCall!" Jackson yells.

"Stay with them- Jackson, keep them safe!" She watches him disappear into the shadow of the school's entrance.

"Scott?"

Lydia takes her hand and Jackson looks around like he doesn't know what to do. She can barely breathe. She hears the roars of animals coming from the school and watches Lydia whip out her phone. She can't speak.

Jackson turns and they hear cars; a black SUV and a cop car. Lydia puts her phone back in her purse and looks at Allison, confused. Two cops get out of the patrol car and Allison recognizes Stiles' dad; three people pour out of the SUV. Her father included.

"Dad?" She whispers. Her and Lydia are in tears and Jackson can't even speak. "Dad what-"

"Get them out here." Is all he says. The deputy and one of her dad's friends crowd around the teens and usher them toward the SUV.

A woman dressed all in black with a partially shaved head and piercings follows her father and the Sheriff inside the school. The teens are inside the SUV in no time and Allison barely remembers moving her body; she definitely doesn't remember hearing the car start. They pull out of the parking lot and none of them say a word. Jackson and Lydia are holding hands, quiet and scared.

_Who are these people? Where's Scott? Is Stiles OK? Whose blood was that, whose blood was on Scott and Stiles? What was that guy- who was that thing?_

\----

"Derek!"

He feels the heat of a hand on his chest and stomach. The smell of blood is thick in the air. He groans, can't open his eyes; his eyelids are too heavy.

"Hey!" Someone slaps his face and his eyes pop open. "Wake up big boy. We gotta go."

"Stiles?"

"Scott- in here!" He hears their voices; and Stiles' angry blood splattered face fades in and out of sight.

"Oh my God." Scott's voice is hoarse and scared.

"Get over here- my dad's here we have to get Derek someplace safe and track down that fucking alpha."

Derek groans, "No..." It barely comes out as a sound let alone an actual word.

He grunts as Scott and Stiles pull his bleeding body up from the bathroom floor. "We have to go-"

"Where's Trent?" Scott groans under Derek's dead weight.

"Gone."

"Shit- it's a good thing we got Derek in here before the others showed up."

"Yeah barely- and then fucking Trent is running around calling for his alpha. Idiot."

"Do you think- I mean they _saw_ him. Stiles what are we going to do?" Scott asks.

"Later- now we worry about keeping this idiot alive."

His body is too weak to hold itself and he knows Scott and Stiles are still healing. "No." It comes out this time.

"What?"

"Alpha- I want to go-"

"Oh shut up." Stiles dismisses him.

"Hey-"

"I said shut the hell up." He says angrily. "You're lucky to be alive, there is no way we're letting you fight. Fuck Derek you can't even stand by yourself."

"Yeah- you need to heal." Scott agrees.

"Ugh-"

"Nice retort." Stiles teases.

He wants to tell him he hates him, or he wants to rip his throat out with his teeth or something; but he doesn't have the energy. Instead he resigns himself to his pain; let's himself be hauled out by two teenagers who have saved his life too many times. He's grateful, but a part of him, the large part that makes most of his decision is screaming at him for being a weak pathetic idiot. So pathetic he needs the help of two sixteen year old kids to keep him alive.

_You're an idiot Der. You need them, and they need you. Face it little bro, you found a pack._

He shakes his head inwardly. He can't rely on them; he can't do that anymore. He's going to get them all killed again. _Again._ He listens, still and breathless; the sounds of the boys grunting and the smell of blood. Dragging; his whole body is aching.

_What do I do now? What do I do Laura?_

"Stiles!" The sheriff runs into the school and grabs at his son. Worry all over his face and scent.

"I'm fine- but Derek is messed up. He needs help- like Deaton. Now."

"Yeah- I see." The sheriff looks him over, his blue eyes wide with fear. He nods. "OK, you boys go, we've got this-"

"But dad-"

"Stiles don't start. Please, just go, get somewhere safe."

"I- fine."

Derek knows how Stiles feels. He wants to fight, he was so close- so close to killing that bastard.

"Come on Scott."

They get him outside and two hunters rush past them. He tenses; Argent stops in front of them. He looks Derek over and winces.

"Will he heal from this?" Argent asks and Stiles grunts.

"Yeah he will, just need to get him to Deaton."

"Right- your father mentioned the animal doctor was under your protection. Your emissary right?" He nods. "Go, don't let me keep you."

"Yeah-" Stiles groans. "God Derek are you seriously this heavy?"

"Scott?" Argent asks.

They all stop again.

"Yeah?"

"Allison- did anything happen?"

"She's not hurt. She saw Trent- all three of them saw him in hybrid form. They didn't see us but- they'll probably put it together." Derek sees Argent's head bow. "I'm sorry Mr. Argent. I would have kept the secret if I could have-"

"No it's- it's fine. It's not your fault." His jaw muscles tighten. "It's mine."

He turns and walks into the school; disappearing in the shadows of the school's main doors. 

"Do you think-" Scott asks.

"No man- it's fine."

"Can we- go please?" Derek groans.

"Yeah buddy- let's move." Stiles heaves Derek's arm over his shoulder and get's a better grip on his waist; Scott follows his lead.

They get to the Jeep and Camaro and Scott eyes Stiles warily when he starts rooting through Derek's pockets.

"Hey-" Derek protests.

"Oh shut up, it's not like that."

"Stiles-"

"I'm looking for his freaking keys alright?" He groans again. "Here they are."

Derek grunts when the keys are thrown at Scott and Stiles pulls away from the confused teen; Derek in tow.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Dude?"

"Just get in the car and follow us."

Scott's mouth is open and he huffs in protest, but does as he's told. Stiles takes his time hauling Derek into the passenger's seat of his jeep. If he didn't know better he'd think Stiles was being tender and caring. Maybe all the blood loss is making him delirious.

"Alright- here we go." Stiles gets in and they take off. Scott turns over the Camaro's engine and follows suit. "We're gonna be fine- hey Derek? Don't be going back to sleep OK. I've heard that's bad for you when you're hemorrhaging blood." He scoffs.

Derek fights the urge to roll his eyes and falls deeper; sleep is calling. Unconsciousness beckons.

"Hey..."

Stiles' voice is fading.

He hears him still, his voice echoing in his mind. He wishes he could just kiss him sometimes; he wants to and he hates himself for it.

 _He's sixteen, I was sixteen. She kissed me and she shouldn't have. I wish I'd never let her touch me. I wish I could burn_ _off all my skin and start over._ _Maybe it would be best if I just stayed asleep; if the darkness took me and never let me go. Maybe it would be best; I wouldn't be a burden anymore._

_Maybe it's best._

\--

He howls awake and seizes, his eyes wandering wildly to find the origin for the pain. It's attached to Stiles' fingers; he turns a wicked glare on the young alpha, trying to pull at the clawed fingers in his thigh.

"What-"

"I had to keep you awake. We're almost there."

Stiles keeps his claws in Derek's thigh and he wishes he wouldn't; and he wishes he would never let go.

They park at the clinic, Laura's old car right behind them. Scott turns the engine off and rushes to Derek's side of the jeep. He and Stiles pull him out slowly and carry him to the door.

"Did you-" Stiles starts to ask.

"Yeah." Scott answers.

"What'd I miss?" Derek whispers.

His question is answered when he raises his head to see Deaton holding the clinic door open; Scott must have called him. Derek shutters at the thought of the cold steel table and the pain that's surely ahead of him.

"Quickly now. Get him inside."  Deaton ushers the boys in and shuts the door, locking it behind them. "Go on through, the ash gate is open."

The boys do as their told and haul a bleeding Derek to the table. They use their inhuman strength to lift his dead weight up and onto the table.

"Oh my God you are heavy. Wow." Stiles moans.

Derek shivers and realizes his stomach is torn open and his shirt is ruined. Again.

"Stiles, in the back-" Deaton rushes in. "Get a few jars of the concentrated  Crustulum sanans."

"What should I do?" Scott asks.

"Do you know how to leech pain?" Deaton asks the teen, while he grabs a pair of scissors.

Derek tries not to look worried; but he feels a dizzy sensation. Nice and tingling throughout his body. He looks right to see Scott's head bowed, eyes closed; his hand is wrapped around Derek's and black veins are leeching from Derek into him.

"Ugh-" Derek moans. "Thanks."

Scott's eyes open, his eyes are glowing beta gold; he's in pain and sweating. "You're welcome."

Stiles gets back and Derek eyes him with interest. He's carrying three jars of the paste he taught them how to make; and he looks focused but his scent is worried.

Deaton turns and cuts open Derek's shirt, pulling the tattered parts free so they can get a good look at his injuries. He can only imagine how bad it looks.

"Oh God- man your stomach is ribbons." Stiles makes a disgusted face.

"Tha-nks" Derek groans.

"You're welcome." Stiles sucks in a breathe and exhales quietly.

"Stiles, get to work."

"You take the top parts?" Deaton nods and Derek feels many hands on his stomach. Broad careful fingers near his ribs and thin, long nimble ones dangerously close to the top of his pants.

Stiles is not careful, or kind as he rubs the paste into Derek's wounds. He's fast and thorough. Deaton is just as thorough but seems to have a lighter touch. Derek's mind swirls with thoughts of Stiles touching him; lower and lower and lower until- _stop it._

He breathes easier as he feels the tingling sensation of the paste wash over him; his body aches but it's alive. Like a warm build, a fire inside his stomach. But it isn't pain or anger, it's hope.

_Getting sappy in your delirious state, huh little bro?_

"Shut- up."

The hands are gone now. "Who are you talking too?" Scott's voice enters his ear but he ignores him.

He needs to sleep now. He'll wake up; for Laura. For her he'd live.

_You better._

\----

Allison gets into her room. Lydia is safe at home, Jackson is with her. Her mom got her some food and water when she got in the door; asked her a million questions, but Allison barely spoke. She told her she just wanted to be alone.; the amazing part was, her mom let her. No more questions.

But Allison has a million of her own. She wants to call Scott, or Stiles; and she can't wait for her dad to get home.

She scours the internet; starting with 'Beacon+Hills+School+Murder." She searches, but finds nothing. Nothing for today, nothing in the past eighteen years. She looks for anything on Stiles and learns about his mom's slow, painful and incredibly suspicious death. She was poisoned by an incredibly rare form of aconitum, and nothing seemed to cure it.

She died two weeks later, leaving behind a, then Deputy John Stilinski and young son. An eight year old Stiles. 

She reads about Stiles and Jackson's fight in middle school. There aren't many details, but a police report was filled and the Whittemore's tried to press assault charges. She can't find anything else on Stiles so she searches Scott.

She doesn't find anything for Beacon Hills and searches Sacramento; she spends an hour on his mother's Facebook page and sees posts from last year about her son's near-fatal car accident.

The doctor's said he was going to die; he had brain damage and he needed a lung transplant. His body was hemorrhaging blood and he was in a coma for over a month. Then he miraculously recovered. The papers said he must have had angels watching over him.

Allison remembered the howls in the school and how that kid snarled and slashed at them. How is Scott involved, and Stiles- her parents? _What does it all add up to? What does it mean?_

She can't find much else on him other than his dad was a cop, and that he was put in jail for eight years on domestic abuse charges. She felt bad about reading up on him like this. These were his secrets; part of him, she imagines took a lot time to get through.

_Maybe I should stop._

Then she remembers Scott mentioned Derek. Derek Hale.

She does a new search. There is a lot about the Hale house fire, and a bit about the family, including the family picture Allison saw in that warehouse. She stills. What if- the papers are saying all the murders must be connected, but the way they're dying doesn't make sense. They match animal attacks to a T, but they are all people connected to the Hale fire.

Laura Hale. One of the last Hale's living; then the video store clerk. He was the insurance investigator; everyone thought it was arson but him and the arson investigator, Garrison Myers both agreed that it was electrical malfunction. They testified to it. The police suspected two guys of setting the fire; a witness saw them set it, but he later recanted. He claimed he didn't see anything and the case was dropped. They couldn't prove it.

But her dad and mom- they think that it was arson; and her mom thinks it was Kate who set the fire. Allison's eyes scan the news article; she stares at the faces of the Hale's, a young Derek among them. He's smiling. She sees a woman cradling a baby, no more than a year or two old. The report states eight or nine people died in the fire. It lists those believed to be dead.  Among them, David Hale; two years old.

_No. That's not possible. Kate could never-_

Allison snaps closed her laptop and crawls into bed. Sleep takes her after three hours of tossing and turning.

\--

 A sound startles her awake. She tries not to move and reaches under her pillow for the knife she hid there when she got home. She tenses as the grip of the blade tightens in her hand.

"Allison?" She hears Kate's soft voice.

"Kate-" She turns over, knife in hand.

"Woah girl- put the knife down." She chuckles and Allison relaxes.

Her heart is thumping fast in her chest. "I- what are you doing here?" She puts the knife down on the bed and breathes.

"You said you wanted the truth?" Kate cants her head. "If you still do, I'll have what I need tomorrow. All your questions will be answered."

Allison shivers. "All of them?"

"Of course, that is if you still wanted answers?" 

She nods to herself. _This is it._

"Yeah- yes. I want to know everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two alphas? And the plot fucking thickens. Also some naked/semi naked wolfy bro time and Alli and Lyds are getting closer to the truth about what's happening in Beacon Hills.
> 
> 5/22/2016 - Did some editing.


	8. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shocked look on his face as the blood flies out of the back of his head to spill over the dark ground. He smacks the ground violently and Stiles can’t move.  
> “No!” Scott yells and Kate turns her smile on him.  
> She raises her pistol, “Now it’s your turn.”

Derek groans; his body aches as he rolls himself from bed. Everything hurts, but his insides are closing up; aside from the splitting headache and the fire in his belly, he feels pretty good. He can hear Scott's mom downstairs making coffee, and Scott is getting dressed down the hall.

No school today; and he'd never admit it but he's glad the young beta and his alpha will be with him all day. He needs to stop getting into so much trouble; he seems to get his ass handed to him every other day and it's starting to piss him off. Maybe the alpha is just too strong; _and now they're are two?_

_How are we going to win this?_

"Together."

Stiles stands in the doorway of his room, Scott behind him; and Derek realizes he said his last thought out loud.

Scott smirks at him. "Yeah, we can do this dude. We just need to find out how to get Trent out of the way and find out who the alpha is- the other one."

"The one that killed your sister." Stiles agrees easily.

"How?" Derek's jaw tightens. "How are we going to do any of it? You two are just kids and I'm-it won't work. We can't do this." Derek storms out of the room, pushing past the other two.

"Hey!" Stiles protests.

"Derek!" Scott yells after him. He jogs downstairs and heads for the door.

He reaches for the knob and someone knocks on the other side. He stills and stares at the wooden door; Stiles and Scott come down the stairs and Scott heads for the door. He pushes Derek aside with his shoulder and pulls the door open.

"Oh-hey Scott, Stiles." The sheriff smiles.

"Dad? What are you-"

"John glad you're here. Look, boys I know you'd like to think you can do this alone, but-," Melissa comes out of the kitchen and looks at the wolves. "We need to work together here. John and the hunters are still looking for the arsonists and you three were going after the alpha but-"

"But now that there are two alphas, and one of them was a deputy I actually trusted," The sheriff continues. "I've decided we need some more security."

Stiles leans forward with a screwed up face. "What kind of security? What are you planning?"

"Well for starters, Trent is being watched 24/7 by the Argent's hunters. Next we've got a few watching the house and more will watch you two at school after the weekend." He nods at Scott and Stiles. "Lastly- well I always said you'd get this for your eighteenth birthday, but I guess you might need it now." The sheriff reaches inside his jacket and unhooks a gun from his shoulder holster.

He hands it toward Stiles. Derek is shocked; but mostly freaked out. He can't imagine Stiles with a gun; he thinks about his flailing and clumsiness but stops himself. _He has a deadly calm about him when he needs it. Maybe he'll be better than I think._

Stiles almost drops the gun on the floor when he takes it; he smiles, it's nervous and wide. His dad's scent is worried.

_Then again, maybe he'll kill us all._

\----

“Allison?” Lydia's scared tone cracks over the phone and Allison's eyes are watery in seconds.

“Hey- my mom just gave me back my phone. But I'm grounded-”

“I don't care how you do it, but you have to get out of the house and meet us.” Lydia's voice is hard, determined.

“Us?”

“Jackson and me. We all need to- we need to find out what the hell is happening.”

Allison stares at the bedroom door and nods. “Where do we meet?”

“My place.”

“OK I'll be there.”

–

Allison didn't have trouble jumping out of her bedroom window or getting her bike out of the garage silently. But as she rides up to Lydia's house she wonders if she can do it; if she can accept what she saw. She doesn't even really know what happened; but her parents do, and Scott and Stiles. Everyone has been lying to her.

Allison rings the doorbell and shivers; the winter air tugging on her bare arms hidden under her jacket. The door opens and Jackson sighs.

“Allison- finally.” He grabs Allison's arm and pulls her inside. “Lydia has been pacing and talking to herself, you've got to make her stop.”

“Me-she's _your_ girlfriend.”

“Yeah and when does she ever do anything that I want? Or ask? Never.”

“Well I guess now I know who the boss of your relationship is.” Allison smirks.

Jackson stops before the door to Lydia's room and sighs at her. “Shut up.”

He pushes open the door and sure enough there is Lydia, barefoot, pacing the room.

“OK so, definitely not human. We can all agree on that right?” Lydia says as a greeting to Allison.

“Ugh- yeah.” Jackson sighs again.

“Yeah.” Allison nods. She takes a seat on Lydia's love seat and Jackson takes the far end. They sit in silence as Lydia paces and thinks aloud.

“So teeth- like fangs. Glowing eyes and claws. A lot of growling and spitting.” Lydia makes a face. “I'm thinking, werewolf.”

“What?” Jackson scoffs. “You're kidding right.”

“You were there; you saw what we saw Jackson- it makes sense.”

“Besides, your parents have been talking about wolves.” Lydia points to Allison. “Plus they mentioned that they hunt monsters.” Something dawns on Lydia's face. “Maybe, Scott and Stiles do to?”

Allison perks up, “That would explain how they know things- why they were at the school. Why my parents mentioned them too.”

“What about Derek Hale?” Jackson pipes in. “You think he hunts werewolves too?” His face is curious then it goes sour. “I can't believe I'm talking about freaking werewolves. These are stories Lydia, goddamn children's stories OK they're not real.”

“What do you mean children's stories? You mean like the Grimm fairytales?”

Allison remembers her mother reading those tales to her when she was younger. She said it was a family tradition of sorts; now even that makes sense. She was trying to tell her, without telling her; she was preparing her for the truth in her own weird way.

“What?” Jackson eyes her strangely, “No, I forgot you didn't grow up here.” He shakes his head. “All the kids in Beacon Hills grew up hearing stories about the werewolves in the woods, and the druids in the trees with their magic, both protecting the town from evil.”

“ _All_ the kids in town know these stories?”

“Yes, and don't you think that's a little strange? How all of our parents tell the exact same fairytale to their kids? All legends have a sliver of truth, they come from somewhere.” Lydia's eyes brighten with excitement. “They told us those stories because their true.”

“That's ridiculous.” Jackson denies.

“Jackson, you were there at the school.” Allison points it out to him, again.

“ _And_ you were there, at the video store.” Lydia says darkly.

Jackson's eyes go wide and he stands up suddenly.

“I don't know what I saw at the store, I don't- care OK.”

“Jackson.” He turns to face Allison. “What did you see?”

His eyes go wide again, he looks away.

“It's important, you have to tell us.” Lydia says softly.

He walks toward the window. “I saw-” He speaks quietly. His voice strained. “I went inside and no one was around. I looked- I saw a ladder and then I walked toward it and there was a guy, some clerk just dead. His throat-” Jackson puts a hand on his neck and Allison shivers.

“What next?” Lydia looks determined, but not scared.

Allison tries to feed off that strength by inching closer to the strawberry blonde.

“He was dead- and then I heard a sound so I ducked behind a shelf.” Jackson takes a breath. “I peeked out and- saw a freaking _thing._ I don't- it was huge.”

“What did it look like?” Allison asks quietly.

“It was like, on all fours, like an animal- with fur and I thought, it was just an animal right?” He scoffs. “But then it turned its head and saw me. It's eyes, they were red. Fucking red and glowing.”

Jackson's voice rises and he turns around to face the girls. “He jumped me, pinned me down on my stomach and- his breath on my neck.” He turns away and shakes his head. “I'm crazy right?”

“No.” Allison says shakily. “I wish you were. I wish we were all suffering from some kind of group hallucination. But we aren't.” Allison inches toward Jackson, who’s actually shaking a little. He balls his trembling fingers into a fist. “We have to figure this out, what my parents know- we have to talk to Scott. He knows something.”

“He was going to tell us, that night.” Lydia says. “Maybe he still will.”

“He'll tell me. I won't give him a choice.” Allison says.

“Wait- Jackson. How did you get the claw mark?” Lydia turns on her boyfriend.

“I-”

“The what?” Allison asks.

“You've seen them, the wounds on the back of his neck.” Lydia reminds her.

“I- it clawed me OK. I don't know why and it hurt like a bitch. But I'm fine.” Jackson dismisses their worried expressions and heads for the door.

“Where are you going?” Lydia demands.

“To get something to drink.” He disappears into the hall.

“You should keep an eye on him-”

“Of course. I always do. You need to worry about your own man.” Lydia chides. “Go, and keep me updated. About everything.” Lydia sighs at Allison's worried expression. She pulls her into a tight hug.

“We're going to be OK right?”

“Yes.” Lydia doesn't elaborate, but her voice is sure.

“Thank you Lydia. I-”

“Don't start Allison.” She pulls away and wipes a single tear from Allison's cheek. “We have work to do.”

\----

After Scott's mom left for work Scott and Stiles headed for his place for the files on the murders. They settle around the kitchen table with all the paperwork; after an hour they decide on ordering a pizza.

"OK so Trent's covered and the hunters are out looking for Roth and Kate. My dad's got a warrant out for Turner's arrest; some trumped up charges for statutory rape just so he has an excuse to have the other cops looking for him. " Stiles chuckles. "Uh- and what am I forgetting?"

Scott scoffs. "Your dad is also looking for the arsonists."

“Yeah and Derek is upstairs sleeping, healing.” He nods. "Yeah- wait what are we doing then?" Stiles screws up his face before taking a seat at the table.

“Looking for the alpha- we have got to find out where he is.” Scott swallows some pizza. “And why he didn't kill you and Derek when he had the chance. Dude that was weird.”

Stiles eyes him. "Yeah.”

The doorbell rings and Scott perks up. "The pizza is early! Great I'm starving- I'll get it." He gets up eagerly and heads for the door.

Stiles grits his teeth thinking about how crazy all of this is. They have to battle two alphas, a psychotic beta wolf and a team of highly trained killers who seriously want them dead. _How the hell are they gonna do this?_

He hears Scott open the door and ask where the pizza is; then a muffled shot.

His eyes open wide and his head snaps up; he hears the shooter enter the house and Stiles ducks into the living room to hide behind a wall. He masks his scent; his body vibrating with fear and anger as he shifts into hybrid form. He hears Scott’s gasping and moans of pain and has to push down the howl rising in his chest.

He waits behind the wall for the intruder to pass the living room entry; he ducks out and jumps on the guy's back. He recognizes the man's scent immediately - _Roth._ The hunter throws Stiles off of his back but he's up and slashing in no time. Roth has a hard time keeping up, but his bulk and strength give him the upper hand.

He hits Stiles in the face and pulls the shotgun from his back _; I guess he's done with stealth._ Stiles rolls sideways and Roth's shotgun shell explodes the fridge doors; Stiles watches milk hit the floor with a splash and vegetables roll across the floor.  He hears Roth move a little and Stiles dips behind the island counter and another shot blasts a hole near his head. His ears are ringing as he rolls out and launches himself at Roth's chest.

He manages to rip him a few new holes; but Roth hits him with the butt of his gun and Stiles falls to the ground. His head is spinning and he can taste blood; he watches Roth get up and stares helplessly as he points the shotgun barrel at Stiles' chest.

A roar from behind Roth makes him spin around; Derek leaps from the stairs, but the hefty hunter is fast. He grazes Derek with a shotgun blast, but he ducks into the living room before Roth can level him with another shot. He tries shooting through the wall but his gun clicks as he pulls the trigger.

"Derek!" Stiles shouts and slashes at the hunter's calf; he screams and Derek runs out and jumps at the hunter.

He sidesteps the leap and pulls a machete out; Derek is fast and avoids his slashes, but he slows down and Stiles has to move. _He's going to kill him._

"Move!" Derek ducks and Stiles slashes at Roth's face.

His claws rip through flesh, but not enough. Roth yells and slashes; Stiles' takes a deep machete slash across the chest and Derek gets a kick to the gut. Derek falls to the ground and Stiles can see dark purple veins creeping up Derek's side. _He poisoned his bullets_ ; Stiles growls.

"You- bastard."

"Yeah, never heard that before." Roth says breathlessly.

Stiles grips his chest and Roth lifts a pistol to point it directly at Stiles' face. "Stiles move!"

Stiles hits the deck and he hears a shot. Some deputy at the doorway is shooting; but Roth ducks into the living room. The deputy comes in and Roth sneaks behind him; he can smell blood, so Roth took a hit. Roth inches his way around the living room to get behind the deputy; _he's going to get him too._

"Hey!" Stiles yells and leaps as Roth spins around the corner; Stiles tackles the deputy into the open bathroom and gets grazed in the side for his trouble.

They end up on the floor; the deputy alive and only a little banged up. They hear a few shots from Roth's pistol; blind fire. Stiles holds the deputy under him and waits for the shooting to stop; he pulls himself to his knees and is about to run back out to fight, when something metal rolls in front of the bathroom.

"Shit- cover your eyes!" He throws his arms around the deputy, his hands shielding his eyes. He squeezes his own eyes shut just in time.

The grenade goes off and he can't hear or see; he opens his eyes and almost throws up. Everything is moving and spinning; he shuts his eyes again. The deputy groans and Stiles tells him to stay still. He hears the sounds of dragging and Derek whispering his name.

"Derek!" He yells but hears no response.

Then the sound of a car starting up and a trunk closing; he moves and tries to stand up. His legs are jelly and the room is spinning to fast; the smell of blood is thick in the air.

"Derek!" He shouts and walks toward the bathroom's open door. He ends up on the floor; made to watch as Roth backs out of the driveway. He huffs out a breath, “Derek."

A car screeches to a stop behind Roth's car; he hears shots firing and yelling. A man that looks a lot like his dad ducks behind his car door as Roth opens fire. The hunter takes a hit; Stiles smells the fresh blood and watches in excitement as Roth hits the pavement. He tosses something toward the cop car and Stiles tries to yell; but the explosion drowns out his voice.

When the smoke clears his dad yells his name. Stiles smiles; _he's alive._

“Sheriff! In here, Stiles is hurt.” The deputy emerges from the bathroom, pulling himself close to Stiles.

His dirty hands hovers near Stiles’ wounds; his green eyes meet Stiles’. His scent confused, scared and something else. _What is that smell?_ He looks over the deputy and his eyes widen.

“You're not- human.” Stiles growls a little, as much as he can with his side blown open. The deputy meets his eyes again, his eyebrows together; Stiles huffs in pain and his eyes bleed red.

“What the hell!” The deputy screeches, falls on his ass and moves back in fear.

“Well that's weird.” Stiles whispers.

“Parrish! Stiles?” His dad runs inside the ruin of their house's entry way and spots his son on the floor, seated upright against the kitchen counters. “Stiles- son!”

Stiles' vision goes blurry and he hears his dad tell Parrish to go get Derek from the trunk. The deputy questions him but his dad orders him; he smiles as he feels his dad's hands on his shoulders. He knows he's being picked up and moved; it's painful, but he can't protest. He's wrecked, and he wants to scream but he relaxes as his body meets the soft cotton feel of the couch.

He hears Scott's heartbeat in the next room and he whispers. “Scotty, you're gonna be OK. I promise.”

\--

"Get Scott- just get Scott. Is he OK?" Stiles moves to get up from the couch; the sun has gone down and the sky outside the windows is orange and pink.

His dad rushes into the room and pushes him back to the couch. “Just lay down Stiles, Scott is fine. So is Derek. He's pretty beat up, but he'll be OK.”

He wants to get upstairs, to see his betas are OK, but he's pretty sure if he stands again he'll face plant. Again. So he pushes himself into a sitting position and waits.

He listens to the deputy's racing heart in the kitchen and Scott's barely beating one upstairs. Stiles whispers Scott's name; no response. His betas are dying and he's helpless. _Is Scott gonna die? Is Derek really OK? Where's Roth? Is he dead? What do I do? Mom?_

"Stiles?" He can hear his dad's voice; he's full of fear.

"Dad-I I messed up-" Stiles cracks.

"Stiles-God, just stay still son don't try to talk or get up OK. You need to rest."

"I messed up dad, this is all-" He coughs harshly and feels blood on his lips. "I can't do this-I'm not-"

"Son just save your strength- please."

The air is stale with iron and fear; his side and chest are on fire and he's having trouble breathing.

"Dad-"

"No Stiles just-"

"Listen!" His dad goes still. "Call Deaton- Scott and me are dying. Wolfs Bane."

"I know son, I already called him. He's on his way." His dad hands him a cup of coffee. Stiles breathes it in deep and lets the smell drown out the blood in the air.

Stiles groans. "Dad- it was Roth."

His eyes wander the living room as he dad sips his coffee. The room is sparse but decorated with earthy colors and wood. The modern TV looks out of place in their rustic home; it surprises him how untouched the room looks, considering the battle.

"I know, I shot him. We'll get him Stiles." His dad leans forward in his recliner and touches Stiles, shoulder. “I promise you, we _will_ get him for this.”

Stiles nods, takes a sip of his coffee and wipes the blood from his lip. “Son, you need to rest.” Stiles is about to say he's OK when the coffee cup slips from his hand and shatters.

“Son!”

He hears his dad's voice and he can't focus. The room is spinning as he falls. Falls to the floor, or into a void of black he can't tell anymore. He’s tired of thinking, he's though too much. Thought himself to death.

He's tired. So tired.

\--

"Son?"

Stiles groans and turns over. He's in a soft bed covered in light sheets; he turns and feels cold light shroud his face.

"Dad?"

He opens his eyes and stares out of his father's bedroom window. Tall pine trees litter the area past their backyard and he can see the crescent moon high in the sky.

"Stiles, hey." His dad enters his vision and crouches down next to the bed.

He moves to sit up but his dad's hands usher him to stay lying down. "Just try to rest son. There's nothing you can do like this. You have to heal."

"But- Derek and Scott-" His eyes snap open from their sleepiness. "Are they alive?"

"They are alive Stiles. And healing- Deaton is at the clinic with Scott, Derek and Melissa now. Parrish is there with them- the deputy you met earlier. He's taking care of them while they help them." His father sighs, his face soft. “We've put everything else on hold.”

"What?" Stiles sits up abruptly and falls out of bed. His father catches him. “Is nobody on the alpha- what about Trent?” His head starts spinning again.

"Stiles, calm down!”

"Dad- no one is watching Trent?" He groans as he's pushed back into bed. "That's- stupid OK, he could be with Roth, or Kate or the alpha and no one is watching him?"

He's yelling now; his father's voice is stern. "We've got two hunters following him Stiles. We know how important this is OK? We've got it. Just rest."

Stiles breathes out. "OK, good."

The room is dark after his father leaves; the light is gone from the day and it occurs to him he's alone. Scott is miles away; Derek is God only knows where and he's helpless. Stiles is useless. He snuggles his dad's pillow; sucks in his scent and his eyes wander the room. A shotgun in the corner and a pistol on the dresser. _Bullets everywhere; looks like he's ready for war._

His dad's walls are half wallpaper, half wood paneling; divided at the middle. The colors are decorated just like the living room, greens and browns and blues. His mother's favorite colors. He sees a picture of his mom on the end table next to him; his chestnut colored hair and moles. Her amber eyes a mirror of his own. She's smiling and cuddling Stiles when he was only six; she died two years later.

His jaw tightens and his eyes glow dangerously. _This isn't it; this won't be the end. I can save them._

He throws the blanket off of him and heads for the door. His strength is waning but he makes it to the door and then the stairs; one step at a time. _I can do it. I can save them and we can get the alphas. We can do it._

\----

“Stiles!” His dad meets him at the stairs. His scent worried and his heart beating dangerously fast.

“I'm fine. Calm down dad.” Stiles groans but stands a little straighter.

“You need to rest son.”

“No, I need to find the alphas.”

“Son-”

“Don't- Scott and Derek are my responsibility, and they almost died because we've been sitting around trying to figure out ways to attack when we should be attacking. We're all pack and now we're all in trouble.” Stiles lets his dad help him to the dining table and sits down carefully. “We have to get Roth, he'll know where Kate or the alphas are. We have to find them.”

His dad looks at him with soft caring eyes; he opens his mouth but before he can speak his phone rings.

“Stilinski.” His dad answers and turns away to grab some water for Stiles.

Stiles can hear every word. “Sheriff! Good you answered, uh we have a problem.”

“Deputy Kilby? What's going on?”

“Sheriff, we have another dead body- well actually more like three.”

“What? Who?”

“Two in the woods, burning in some barrels. Then there's another one downtown, pretty sliced up; mauled like the others.” The deputy takes a breath. “We don't have any idea who any of them are yet.”

“Alright, I'll head downtown first; update Riley and get someone to my house-”

“Dad, I'm going with you.” His father's eyes turn on him. “Please- don't argue. I _have_ to go.”

His dad takes a breath. “Never mind about my house then. Keep Riley informed and keep the station calm, I'll be back there in a few hours.”

“You got it boss.”

His father hangs up and stands staring at his phone for a few seconds. He turns toward Stiles.

“Come on.” He walks towards the door.

“Yeah.” Stiles takes his time getting his jacket on and tucks his feet into some comfy old high tops. “We've got work to do.”

\----

Allison finishes typing her ending statement on her essay and breathes out. _At least that's done_. Now she had to work on science homework for the next half hour. She sighs.

Her phone chirps and she turns around in her chair to see it lighting up; she moves toward the bed and picks it up.

_Kate._

She looks toward her open bedroom door; she rushes over to close it quietly before answering the call.

“Kate?”

“Allison. It’s almost time girl. I know you've been so patient and you haven't even bothered me with a million questions, which I know you must have.” He aunts voice is smooth and caring. “But, I've almost got what I need. I just need another day or two OK? Then you'll get all the answers you could ever want.”

“Answers?” Allison bites her lip.

“Yes, unless you changed your mind?” Kate sounds like she's smirking. “Did you, change your mind? You did still want to know what your parents have been hiding from you don't you?”

“I-yes I do. It's just I have homework, and you aren't supposed to come around- what is that about anyway?”

Kate makes a sound, “Oh it's nothing. Just a little indiscretion and your mother never really liked me, or how close you and I are.”

“So what, you're saying my mom is jealous?” Allison smirks.

“You said it, not me.” Kate laughs quietly. “Look, you have to be careful Ally. It's not just your parents you know?”

“What-” Allison swallows. “What do you mean?”

“Your cute little boyfriend, Scott? He and his friend have been keeping secrets too. Everyone has lied to you Allison, everyone but _me_. So if you want those answers, you'll be a little more patient OK? And stay away from Scott and Stiles.”

Allison is quiet for a few seconds too many for her aunt. “Allison?” She prompts.

“Yes, I know I'll stay away.” _For now, she thinks._

_\----_

Three days of healing and boring school later. Scott was missing from class, still at home healing. Trent was missing too. _He better be_ ; Stiles thinks. His dad took him to the crime scene downtown, the one with the guy who was shot and clawed to death. Turns out, it was Roth.

He smelled Trent nearby and the other alpha, Turner. The cops found Trent's DNA near the body and now he's missing; wanted for murder. Everyone at school has been quietly gossiping; huddled masses of teenagers standing in the halls staring, wondering what's going on.

Stiles gets through the day without his beta for the third time, just barely, and heads for the parking lot. He's about to reach his jeep when he hears his name. He turns around and sees Jackson practically running at him.

“Stilinski.”

“Shit.” He's been ducking Jackson, Lydia and Allison since the night at the school. He can't tell them anything, he can't. It's too much, besides, they'd just get involved and end up dead.

 _“Stilinski!”_ Jackson's furious, he grabs Stiles shoulder and he reverses the move and Jackson ends up with his face against Stiles’ jeep. “Shit- fuck off Stiles let me go.”

“I will, if you promise to stop fucking _stalking_ me.”

“Hey-” Stiles grips his arm tighter and Jackson winces. “Fuck- fine! OK I'll stop.”

Stiles smirks; he lets Jackson's arm out of the vice and throws his backpack inside his jeep.

“Hey- look Stiles we need to know what the hell is happening.” Jackson readjusts his jacket and clenches his jaw. “Lydia and Allison and I have been talking and-”

“Stop right there.” Stiles points a finger and enters Jackson's personal space with an annoyed grunt. “You three stop talking, stop planning, stop trying to figure this out. This is not some fucking game that you can win OK? This is a goddamn war zone, it's more dangerous than you can possibly wrap your tiny brain around and if you get those two involved you're going to get them killed. Do you want them dead? Do you want to die? Is that it?”

Stiles is inches from Jackson's face, breathing his air, staring his hard eyes into Jackson's wide fear filled blues.

“I-no but-”

“Then stop searching for answers. Give up. And if you want Allison and Lydia safe, like I do, then you'll lie to them. No better yet, you'll convince them to stop searching, stop questioning.” Stiles grips Jackson's shoulder and softens his voice. “It's better for everyone.”

He hops in his jeep and starts it up.

“You gotta trust me on this Jackson. Just this once man. It'll save your life.”

He backs out and watches Jackson in the rear view mirror; he stands there dumbfounded for a long while and then Stiles loses sight. He heads home, maybe a little too fast. He hopes to God that Jackson listens, but deep down he's sure he won't. Even if he did, the guy has no hope in hell of convincing Lydia to back down.

She'll find out the truth eventually; he knows she smart enough to sense the danger, Stiles just hopes she's not so curious that she'll let it get her killed.

–

Stiles gets inside his house and is surprised by the abundance of hunters.

“Uh? What's going on?”

Mr. Argent comes around the corner and moves past Stiles. “Good, you're here.”

“Uh?” He puts his bag in the chair at the table and watches a few hunters hanging outside. There are at least five altogether. “Where is my dad and what the hell is happening?”

“Stiles, son have a seat.”

Stiles watches his dad walk into the kitchen and take a seat; Stiles sits down across from him and Argent takes a spot across from Stiles.

Argent gives the other hunters some subtle command and they head out.

“OK but- what the hell?” Stiles gawks at his dad.

“It's OK son. We have a plan.”

“For what exactly?”

“You and your father are going to go hunt for the alpha with two other hunters, while Derek and I head to Roth's place to search for evidence of- Kate's crimes.” Argent says the last two words quietly.

“Wait Roth's place? I thought it was empty?”

“It was, but Chris said he'd have a backup, somewhere Kate probably didn't know about. He cleaned out the first place, the one you knew about, the night he died. The second place-” Stiles' dad looks to Argent.

“He hid it well, but we found it.”

“OK, and Derek is going with _you_?” Stiles looks skeptical and Argent nods.

“Yes. He refused to let me go alone, and I understand why. I- I admit I am biased when it comes to my sister. But if she is truly guilty, then I have to know. I have to see it for myself.”

Stiles nods. _Maybe this can work, with Argent on their side against Kate? Yeah, this could work._

“OK. So what about Turner?”

“The alpha, the Hale alpha is gone. Derek couldn't find his scent; you couldn't track him at the crime scenes in the woods either- he's gone.” Stiles groans. “For now. But we'll find him.” His dad sounds dark and determined.

“I know.” Stiles swallows. “OK, so we focus on the deputy.”

“Two of my hunters think they have his location cornered. He's west of the town, past Roth's first apartment, toward the industrial areas.”

“Wait- like near where we had our meeting?” Stiles' eyes widen. “He could have- that would explain a lot.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles' dad asks.

“He, and Kate they are working together-”

“Allegedly.” Argent interjects.

“Yeah fine, _allegedly_ working together. So _if_ they are, then he's been there, hearing our plans; intercepting calls and stalking us freely for weeks now. That's how she's been so far ahead of us.”

“Because she's had an inside man all this time.” His dad nods slowly.

“So she probably has more than one- that guy Cassidy, I haven't seen him since he met with Trent, and a lot of the nights Derek wasn't watching the little murderous beta, Turner _was_.”

“So Turner helped him disappear after they killed Roth. But where's Cassidy in this?” Argent asks.

“Probably nice and cozy with your sister.”

Argent's jaw tightens and he lowers his head. “We need to find her.”

“Turner is more important right now. Your sister has lackeys and wolfs bane, but Turner is an alpha, and a powerful one with a murderous beta on his side. He could take any of us out without us smelling or hearing him coming.” Stiles says; he sighs harshly. “God this is annoying.”

“OK, I have to meet Derek. Get some answers. You and your father keep me updated, and if you need any more back-up, give me a call.” Argent stands up and heads for the door.

“Good luck Argent.” Stiles' dad says as Argent heads for the door.

He says nothing in return and he's gone. Stiles hears his car start up a minute later.

\----

“Hale.”

Derek raises his head but doesn't turn around. “Argent.”

“Let's head inside.” Argent walks past Derek and he follows him inside the building.

It's old, rusted and unused. A warehouse of course; small and dank out in the foundry, near the edges of Beacon Hills.

It's pitch black as they enter; Argent pulls a flashlight and Derek lets his eyes glow blue so he can search for a light switch. They move around slow, careful. Derek can smell the rust, metal, leather somewhere below them. He can smell the wolfs bane and the gunpowder. _This is it alright._

“Here.” Argent finds the light and Derek's eyes return to their hazel greens. “There, stairs.”

“There is definitely a basement. I can smell the wolfs bane from here.”

“Will you be OK down there?”

“Yeah.” Derek heads for the stairs without hesitation. Argent sighs quietly and heads after him.

They take the stairs fast and loud; Roth's not going to be back, and they already scouted the place. No one else is home. Argent grabs Derek's shoulder near the bottom of the stairs and he scowls at the hunter.

“Look.” Argent nods toward the edge of the staircase.

There's a long thin wire perfectly taunt across the base of the stairs. Derek didn't see it.

“Trip wire.” Argent says obviously. “Look there, it's rigged up to that shotgun.”

Derek nods once and hops over the wire easily. Argent crouches near the wire and waits. Derek heads toward the shotgun, his beta blue eyes scanning the darkness for other tripwires. A single florescent light glows overhead, but the rest of the room is pitch dark.

Derek studies the rigged shotgun, but sees no way to disarm it. “There should be a wire near the base. Make sure to unwrap the wire around the trigger then cut the wire near the grip of the gun.” Argent suggests.

Derek looks at him with a raised brow; he's looking down at the wire near his feet and Derek shrugs. He does as Argent said; it's tricky but he disarms the trap and sighs out in relief.

“Good work.” Argent pulls a small blade out and cuts the trip wire then makes his way into the room. “Careful, I'm sure that's not the only trap down here.”

The lighting is terrible in the entryway, but as soon as they move further in it's just pitch dark again. Derek sees the light switch first this time and they are blinded by light. There are industrial grade rigs attached to the walls for light; with them on there's nowhere to hide, not a trace of shadow.

Derek's eyes adjust and he sees books, everywhere; on every surface, even the floor. There are about as many guns and knives as there are books. Derek looks left and sees an alcove area with two counters and a small table; there's a portable stove tucked into the corner and a small fridge. A cooler sits next to that and Derek can smell meat covered in frostbite.

“He lived here for a while.” Argent observes; he moves toward a shelf filled with large looking tomes and weird objects. Like a statue of a snake like creature next to a massive wolf's head; thankfully it's made of stone, not flesh. A gun with no slide, silver tipped arrows and an ancient symbol he's never seen before is etched into a small brown notebook.

“What is all that?”

Argent eyes the wolf's head statue strangely. “I think-” He trails off and examines the statue; he twists the wolf's head and Derek's eyebrows furrow.

“Why-”

A click sounds nearby and Derek watches the floor next to Argent's foot open. Like a sliding door on the ground.

“Knew it.” Argent smirks at Derek and crouches. Derek moves toward him and crouches on the other side of the hiding place.

“How did you know?”

“My dad has a few hiding places like that.” Argent says easily. Derek watches him stroke the edges of the hole carefully, looking for more traps. “OK, it's clear.”

Derek reaches into the hole cautiously to grab the first thing that catches his eyes; a triskele on the front of a deep green journal. The triskele is like nothing he's ever seen; complex and intricate. A pack symbol he doesn't recognize.

Argent grabs a much larger journal under it and stares at the first few pages in wonder. “What is that?”

Argent nods to him. “This is; I think it's Roth's bestiary.”

“I thought only big hunter family's kept those?”

“No, each hunter has one usually, our family has one that's been passed down for generations. But Roth, I don't think he had any family.”

Derek looks back down at the journal in his own hands. “You should keep it, it could be useful.”

“Yeah-” Argent sighs loudly. “Or not.”

“What?” Derek looks up and Argent shows him the pages. He doesn't recognize the language, if it is a language.

“It's in code, and if that wasn't bad enough, the code is written in Ancient Greek.” Argent scoffs humorlessly “Shit.”

Derek opens the journal in his hands and sees a lot of writing, magic related stuff and details on alpha's and packs. It was clearly an alphas journal, but he still doesn't recognize the pack symbol.

“Look.” Argent grabs his attention and Derek pulls his eyes from the journal. A tape recorder is in Argent's hands and he's looking down at a few tapes.

“Argent. Your sister.” Derek stares at the photo under the tapes, a picture of Kate with Trent.

“She's- no she wouldn't-” Argent shakes his head. He thrusts the tapes at Derek and reaches for the photos. He picks through them, scanning, his eyes growing more horrified with each image.

 “I need air.” He states tightly; tossing the photos to the ground, he practically runs up the stairs.

Derek gathers the photos and tucks them in the tan envelope that was at the bottom of the hole. He sees Kate naked, on top of Trent and remembers things he doesn't want to. He has to tell him. He'll believe him and then, maybe, just maybe Argent will see the truth.

–

Derek heads outside to see Argent sitting on a cement block near the cars; Derek breathes in the smell of fresh air and pine. He sees the bright lights of the town down the hill from them and wonders what will happen to them all. For once he's feeling like he might actually miss it, he might miss living.

He didn't plan on surviving. After he takes out the Alpha and Kate goes down, he planned on disappearing. Maybe driving the Camaro into the ocean and letting himself be taken by the dark waves. But now, he sees an end that doesn't involve his death. He sees that maybe he would make it out alive this time; maybe he'd survive, maybe he'd have a family again.

He hears Argent's harsh breathing and fast heart.

“Argent.”

“Don't.” He shakes his head. “It wasn't her. It's not real.”

“It is.”

“She couldn't have- my sister? My little sister?” He shakes his head and wipes a hand over his face.

“I was sixteen when I met her.”

Argent's breath hitches.

“She was, so beautiful, and mature and she knew things about me, who I was. She just, understood.” Derek clenches his jaw. “She knew how old I was, and I knew how old she was. She seduced me, we had sex. I thought I was in love. I thought she felt the same; but she was using me.”

Argent sucks in a wet breath.

“I told her about the family reunion and how, we would spend the night in the basement to turn. She knew what I was, I told her everything.” Derek looks at the quarter moon in the sky and breathes deeply. “She waited until I was at my basketball game with Laura and she went to my house and burned it down.”

“How, how could she even- how could she get away with this? There's no way.”

“She had Turner. We didn't know it then, but I do now. She had everyone either bribed or threatened into silence, the arsonists were paid off probably, told to lay low after they set the fire. But someone had to throw the aconite grenades in threw the windows, and circle the house with mountain ash.” Derek inches toward Argent, enough to see more of his face. “After, the fire was out and Laura and I got there. I could smell Kate's perfume. She was there.”

Argent shakes his head. “I, know.” Derek's face hardens. “I know now, I- maybe I always did.”

“You can't pretend anymore.”

“I know that.” Argent sounds angry.

“I have to stop her. For me, for my family, for all the people she's killed. She has to go down.”

“You mean she has to die?” Argent turns his steely blue eyes on Derek.

“If it comes to that.”

“I won't let it. I'll take her down, alive, myself and make sure she never sees the light of day again.”

“And if she attacks us? If she goes after Stiles' pack, you know what will happen.”

Argent’s jaw tightens and he turns his head toward the horizon. “You'll kill her, I know.”

“I won't lie. I want her to come for me, so I can kill her. But, I won't hunt her down.”

Argent examines Derek's face and nods. “I believe you.”

Derek's phone starts vibrating, then Argent's. Derek gets his first.

“Derek!”

“Stiles?”

“Meet me at the hospital.”

“What's happening?”

“I think Turner might be going after Melissa, Scott's with Deaton safe- but you have to get here. We have to stop him.” Stiles sounds furious.

“I'm on my way.” Derek heads for his Camaro and Argent rushes to his car.

“My hunters say Stiles ran off without them, where is he?”

“The hospital. Tell the Sheriff.”

“I'm coming with you.”

\----

Stiles slashes up with his left arm then down with his right; he gets some blood on his claws and thinks he's doing well until he's thrown across the room. He lands on top of the dead hunter and rolls away and into a low crouch.

He lets his jaw drop in a loud roar, a piercing roar matches his and he runs; all claws and anger. He ducks and dodges and finds a rhythm and gets another hit in. Then another. He's doing good, weakening him. At least that's what he thinks, until he's thrown across the hall again only to land in a wheelchair. He's not even in Alpha Form and the guy is still kicking his ass.

Stiles groans onto his side and starts to push up from the ground when a kick throws him into a wall again. He growls loudly and blood spurts from his mouth. His fingers roam his stomach and he feels wetness and spells his blood.

“Shit.”

The two hunters that met him at the hospital insisted on coming with, to protect him, to help him. Now they're dead. He shouldn't have come; he shouldn't have followed his anger. But he couldn't just sit around and watch everything fall apart anymore.

_And now I'm dead._

“Stiles!”

Derek's voice yells, a hard edge to it. He loves that, when his voice does that. Now he'll never get to tell him how much he likes him. How he really feels. His wounds are too deep; if he gets slashed one more time by that bastards claws, he's done for.

\----

Derek sees a man looming over a bleeding Stiles. Two security guards are dead, and the hunters too. Stiles, is dying.

This alpha, this is him. The one that killed Laura. _But he smells like?_

“Uncle Peter?” Derek's voice losses it's edge and his face is full of shattered emotion. He can feel everything falling apart inside him. His anger withers under the weight of his sadness and confusion.

Peter turns around, his long leather jacket creaking as he faces his nephew. The massive burn scars down the right side of his face are gone, his skin is smooth. His eyes are full of rage and intelligence. He's alive and awake. Derek's jaw tightens. _But he won't be for long._

“Nephew. It's good to see you again. I missed you.”

“You killed Laura.” His jaw tightens.

His uncles’ eyes darken. “No, he did.” Peter gestures to Stiles.

“What?”

Argent moves in behind Peter and points a massive handgun at him.

Peter looks up. “Christophe?”

Argent's face flinches at the name and he cocks his gun. Derek growls at Peter and the alpha's eyes meet his cyan blues with a violent red. He ducks down fast and grabs Stiles by the throat. He lifts him off the ground and roars in his face. Stiles whines in pain.

“Kill- him.” Stiles grunts out.

Derek blinks, his eyes are stinging and his blood is on fire. “I- put him down.”

“He killed Laura.”

“What are you talking about? You killed her you bastard!” Derek yells and charges Peter. He drops Stiles to tackle Derek to the ground.

He holds Derek down, pins him to the floor without effort. “We shouldn't be fighting nephew; we have so many other enemies. We need to stick together. Family should always stick together.”

“We. Are. Not. Family.” Derek kicks Peter in the stomach and claws his side open.

Peter seems like he barely feels it. He lets Derek get to his feet before punching him so hard his head careens into a wall.

Derek hears gunfire and sees Stiles trying to stand up. “Stiles, no-”

Peter moves toward Argent and he fires twice. Peter takes two to the chest and one in the leg. He doesn't stop, it doesn't even slow him down.

“Argent, run!”

“I don't need to.” He says before ejecting the magazine on his gun and reloading it with a single bullet in the chamber. “Derek- take him.”

Derek launches his wobbly body at Peter and he bites his arm. Peter yells and turns away to grab Derek by the scruff and through him over the nurse's station.

Argent shoots but Peter is fast; he only manages to hit his arm. Derek can smell the wolfs bane working already and Peter roars. He turns toward Argent and grabs him by the throat.

“Argent!” Stiles growls at the alpha. Derek tries to move but he falls back to the floor.

Peter roars into Argent's face and holds him off the ground. Argent makes a choking sound and grabs Peter's shoulder in pain.

He's defenseless. _He's dead._

“Christophe, you shouldn't have. But-I-”

Derek sees the strange expression on his uncle’s eyes and he groans loudly hoping to distract him enough for Argent to do something.

“Peter...” Argent chokes out, gripping the alphas arm. He touches the older wolf's neck. Peter's head moves toward the touch and Derek's face contorts in confusion.

“I-I can't kill you?” Peter asks, or _says._ Derek isn't sure.

Peter takes a deep breath and drops Argent to the ground. He hits the floor with a thud, and holds his throat. Peter moves away from the veteran hunter and turns his gaze toward Derek.

“I won't kill them.” He crouches in front of his bleeding nephew. “As long as you come with me. We need each other Derek. You and I, we're it. We're all that's left.”

“I-”

“Derek, don't you dare.” Stiles grunts.

He stares into Stiles' pained amber brown eyes and thinks.

_If I go with him, they'll live. If I don't, he'll definitely kill them. I have to know his plans; I have to know if it really was him. Why would he say Stiles killed Laura; is he just crazy? Or is there more to what happened than I know?_

“My offer won't last forever nephew.” Peter's deep blue eyes gaze harshly into Derek's.

_I don't have a choice._

“I'll go with you.”

\----

“Stiles?”

Scott wanders down the stairs and sees Mr. Stilinski helping Stiles to the couch.

“Dad he went with him! He went willingly!”

“Who did?” Scott winces as he reaches the living room.

“Scott you should be resting.” Mr. Stilinski rushes to Scott's side and ushers him to the recliner.

“I'm a lot better now, but Stiles you got hurt? What happened, who went where?”

“Derek. He- his uncle is the alpha. He killed Laura Hale and all the people involved in the fire and then Derek, that fucking idiot.”

“Stiles, it's OK, just calm down son. I'm sure he was just trying to protect you and Argent.”

“Yeah right.”

“He went with his uncle?” Scott's eyes widen. _Why would he do that?_

“I thought we were pack, and then he goes and does this.” Stiles sounds hurt. Scott can feel it in the bonds. Derek is gone, he's still with them, but he's hurt. Now Stiles is too.

“He's still our pack Stiles.”

Stiles' watery eyes meet Scott's. “No, he's not.”

“Don't say that. He is, if you'd just pay attention you'd know. He's still with _us_.”

“He's trying to find out what his uncle is up to. Stiles, you need to see that this is useful, not a good thing, but it'll help us.” Mr. S touches Stiles' shoulder. “Maybe he can keep his uncle from hurting anyone else while we find a way to stop the other alpha, and Kate.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Stiles admits.

“Come on son, let's get you some of that weird healing paste, and then it's off to bed. You have school tomorrow.”

\----

Allison looks at the text from Lydia and frowns. Jackson is trying to convince her to stay away from all this werewolf stuff. She thinks someone got to him, Allison thinks it's probably just his own fear getting to him. If Allison wasn't so pissed about everyone lying to her about her family history, then she'd easily let her fear get the best of her too.

She's about to head to Lydia's house so they can talk when her dad slams the front door downstairs. She runs toward the stairs and stops when she hears her mother's voice.

“Chris?”

“It's Peter. Peter Hale is the alpha.”

“What?” Her mother sounds furious.

“He- he was going to kill me and Stiles, then Derek went with him to save us. And- you, you were right Vic.” Her father's voice breaks, and she watches him shudder. “She did it, it was- I have the tapes and the confession from Roth. They were working together, she had Turner kill him and she- she killed them. She killed them all.”

“Chris-”

“She did it. She really did it.” Her father turns away and her mother moves around him, and pulls him into her arms.

Allison's eyes water and she feels the tears. She's never seen her father cry; and she knows what he's talking about. If he's convinced, then she must have; but Allison still can't believe it. She won't. Not until she sees proof.

Tomorrow at school, if Stiles and Scott showed up, she'd follow them around and see for herself what's going on. Lydia and Jackson text back saying they would help, though Jackson seems reluctant to, he wants to know the truth. Lydia probably suckered him into somehow, but it doesn't matter, as long as he's on board. Allison needs all the help she can get.

The list of people she can trust is getting shorter by the day.

\----

Stiles waits for Scott by his jeep and the betas comes out of the house with pained look on his face.

“Dude? You said you felt better?”

“Yeah, I'm OK, just tired. Weak you know? I feel like somebody drained all my energy.”

“Yeah, and the room spins sometimes, and you feel like puking.” Stiles nods and help Scott into the jeep.

“Sorry I forgot you got grazed by Roth too. How are you feeling?”

“Fine, seriously. You got the worst of it. But, hey at least Roth’s dead now.”

“Stiles.”

“Hey, it's one less thing to worry about.” Stiles gets in the jeep and turns the engine over. “Get a smile on that face Scott, we have school.”

“Yeah and as far as they know I've been suffering from a deathly flu for the past four days. So I think it's OK if I don't smile too much.” Scott groans as he riffles through his backpack for a water bottle.

“Yeah OK, you got me there.”

“So how do we avoid everyone? I mean, Allison and Lydia and Jackson- they _saw_ Stiles.”

“I know.”

“But they saw Trent, they saw us with blood all over us and then- we just ditched them.”

“So they hate us, but I got Jackson off our asses. As for the girls, well we just have to lie.”

“I can't Stiles. I won't lie to Allison anymore.”

Stiles groans and slaps his steering wheel. “Fine. Then just avoid her OK?”

“For how long?”

“I don't know Scott. I don't know. Just for now OK? Please.” Stiles sighs at the road.

“Yeah, OK.”

\----

Allison shuts her locker a little too loud.

“Allison?” Jackson raises a brow at her and leans against the lockers. She turns to face him. “Are you OK?”

“No. Are you?”

He shrugs away.

“He's avoiding me.” She stares across the hall at Scott and Stiles. “They both are.”

“Yeah, Lydia said they're doing it to all of us.”

“What did Stiles say to you?”

“What?”

“Jackson, don't.” He snaps his mouth shut. “Just tell me.”

“He said if we got involved- we'd probably end up dead.” Allison shakes her head and grips her bag's shoulder strap. “Maybe it's for the best. I don't know about you, but I don't want to die at sixteen.”

“And we won't. Meet at my house, after school.”

“But-”

“Just be there.” She storms off, right past Scott.

She feels the tears but she can't- she won't let it show. She gets into the girls’ room, and makes sure no one else is in the room before she collapses into a stall and cries.

After she's had her five minutes of feeling sorry for herself she gets up, fixes her make-up and goes to class. She's done being the helpless child, being the one that everyone lies to and thinks they have to protect. She can protect herself.

She will find out the truth. No matter what.

\----

“Derek, welcome to my temporary home. I can't go back to our actual home since it's in such ruin, and of course those hunters are just waiting for me to go back there.”

“You mean, Kate?”

Peter growls. “Yes. Her and her henchman, they don't know who I am, but they know I'm a Hale.”

Peter takes Derek into a warehouse, a few blocks from where the Argent's said Turner was holed up. But if that was true Peter would already know. Derek wonders if Kate had one of her hunters feed Argent's guys bad information to protect her pet alpha.

They head down an old rickety staircase and into a dank basement. It's dark and full of old discarded subway cars. It smells awful.

“How do you live down here?”

“I try not to, as much as possible.” Peter offers in response. “Jennifer should be back soon. She's been very useful to me, helped me fight that younger alpha who killed Laura. Then she nursed me back to health. I plan to reward her, but- well my last beta didn't turn out so well.”

“Jennifer?”

“Yes, you met her a few times already.” Peter takes Derek into a living area, with a few couches and sits down. He gestures to a chair and Derek sits. “She was my nurse, at the hospital.”

“She's been helping you kill people?”

“GUILTY PEOPLE.” Peter snarls. “I-” He touches his head and winces. “Sorry. I get a little angry sometimes.” He smirks. “Six years of catatonia can do that I suppose.”

Derek's eyes are wide with shock, but he reigns it in. He needs to get on Peter's good side, but he also needs to keep him talking. Knowing his uncle that shouldn't be hard to do.

“You said Stiles killed Laura? How?”

“He ambushed us. I was out in the woods with Jennifer, trying to get my strength back and then Laura came and I was so happy to see her. But then _he_ came, a wolf attacked Laura and ripped her apart.” Peter makes a fist and Derek smells blood. “I smelled him again later, and then I knew. It was him.”

Peter opens his fist and his claws are out; he'd been hurting himself.

“Sometimes I get so angry I almost lose control. I never had that problem before- the fire.”

“No. You taught all the new wolves how to control the shift. Even me.”

Derek remembers the night of his first full moon. His mom was busy with other wolves, Cora was really moody and Elin was having serious trouble with her shift. Then Peter noticed Derek was losing it and he talked to him, just talked about school and crushes and basketball, and nothing at all. Then Derek was chained up, and his claws were gone, his fangs were just teeth; and he was calm.

Peter had kept him human.

“Oh yes, I remember that- that's what I was doing that night.” Peter's eyes darken and his smiles fades. “Come. I have to show you something.” Peter glides past Derek and he moves to follow him. “I have been working on some things, connecting the dots if you will.” He turns on a light in the back room and Derek sees the mural on the far wall.

“Kate.” He can see the papers, photos, even the strings all tie together to form a photo of Kate Argent's face.

“Yes. I got a little creative with my research. And I thought it fitting. Since all of this was her fault.” Peter moves closer to the wall and touches a photograph near the middle.

Derek moves closer and sees the photo Peter is scratching at. It's a photo of the Hale family, taken three years before the fire. Before Kate, before everything. Peter's face is scratched out of the picture.

“Why did you do that?”

“Hm?” Peter turns his head toward him and then smiles. “Ah Jennifer!”

Derek turns and sees the surely looking red head in white standing behind him. Sure enough, it's Peter's nurse. He'd met her a few times, and he never liked her.

“Peter. Why is your nephew here?” She looks angry.

“Well, to help us of course. My dear, you know I appreciate all of your help, and I would love to give you the greatest gift of all. But first we must deal with my wayward betas.”

“Betas? You turned someone else?”

“Well, not exactly, but I marked him. He's, damaged but, strong and useful I'm sure.”

“But you said-”

“Shh, you'll get your turn.” Peter puts a finger to Jennifer's lips. “Now, we should all take a moment. Get to know each other.” Peter looks at Derek. “Don't you think?”

–

“You were there right?” Derek asks Jennifer. She looks at him with a hard glare.

“Where?”

“With my uncle, when Laura died.”

“I don't want to talk about it.” She replies.

Peter returns with three glasses and a wine bottle. “Derek if you'd be so kind?”

Derek takes the wine bottle and sets it on a crate. Peter sets down the glasses and uncorks the bottle.

“What were you two discussing?”

“Laura's murder. I want the details. Jennifer won't tell me anything.”

“I already told you it was your little friend. He's quite the monster.”

“Yes, but Jennifer was there. I want to know what she saw. I'm sure you were in shock over Laura's death, but Jennifer- she might have seen or know something you don't.”

“What are you suggesting nephew? That I am not telling the truth?” Peter’s eyes widen, his claws stretching from his nails.

“It’s not that.” Derek says offhandedly, and thankfully Peter seems to relax. “I want to know all of Stiles' weaknesses and strengths. I think you two might have insights.” Derek keeps his words as truthful and careful as he can. He can't let them know what he's really fishing for.

“Well in that case, Jennifer, go on. Tell him what happened.”

“We were in the woods. The alpha came and attacked us, then Laura tried to hurt your uncle too and the other alpha killed her for her power.”

“What?” Peter stops pouring the wine and looks at her with wide eyes. “That's not what happened.”

“Laura would never hurt Peter.” Derek agrees. His eyes glaring holes into the redheads face.

“I-she, I'm sorry I must not be remembering right. It was all so fast.” She chuckles humorlessly.

“You're lying.” Peter says. A look of surprise on his face.

“No. I just don't remember.” She looks away.

Peter sets down the bottle of wine and moves toward her. “What aren't you telling me?”

“Nothing.”

“STOP LYING.” Peter's Alpha Voice echoes violently. Derek sees his uncle’s claws extend. “Tell me the truth, right now.” He whispers darkly.

“I-he's a threat!” She jumps up and points at Derek. “You can't trust him. He's with the other ones, the ones who want to hurt you. I'm just trying to protect you.” She gasps and starts moving backward. Peter keeps inching toward her slowly. “I'm just trying to protect you- like I did with Laura. She wanted to hurt you!”

“She's lying! Laura would never hurt you. She loved you.”

Peter's eyes meet Derek's and he stops moving. He looks down at the floor and Jennifer huffs.

“You shut up!” She yells at Derek.

“Peter, Uncle Peter look at me.” His uncle meets his eyes again. “Laura loved you, just like I do. She would never hurt you, not ever.”

“Then he killed her, but why- why would she lie?”

“Because it wasn't Stiles.” Derek says slowly.

“What do you mean of course it was? He had red eyes. Or- he had yellow eyes?” Peter shakes his head violently. “Why can I remember it two different ways?”

“Because you're- you're suppressing what really happened.” Derek understands now. Peter remembers, but he won't face the truth. “You- you scratched out your face in the picture, the picture where you were hugging Laura. Because you were-”

“Ashamed.” He finishes. “I- I wouldn't, I couldn't hurt _Laura_.” His uncles voice cracks.

He killed Laura in a rage and afterward he couldn't live with what he'd done. _So he made up a story; and Jennifer helped_. Derek watches as the wool is tugged away from Peter, the lies are unveiled. He watches his uncle fall apart and he can feel himself crying. He wipes his face.

“You did. You killed her. But I don't, I still don't understand why?”

Peter looks down and searches the floor. His eyes close and he swallows. “I remember the woods, and Laura was there. She was angry at Jennifer, she said she was lured and I told her I was so happy to see her. And I was, I _was_ \- but then Jennifer said Laura was a threat. That the fire was her fault, and yours, and Laura was a threat. She was a threat.” Peter looks at his hands. “I-I did it, I killed her. I killed little Laura.”

Derek's face hardens as he blinks back tears. Peter's shame and tears turn into anger. His head rises, his eyes focused on Jennifer.

“You.” He spits the word. He roars and slashes forward.

Jennifer is torn apart, screaming, blood everywhere. Derek can’t move, barely breathing; his pulse is racing and his heart is broken. He watches Peter hover over Jennifer’s body; he lifts himself from his couched position and his hands drip with blood. Claws disappear under human nails and he gasps. 

Peter takes off his jacket, turns and moves for the couch; he sits down slowly, quietly. His body covered in blood; his crimson red eyes are back to their human blues. His fingers shake and Derek hasn't moved an inch. Peter cries, sobs, wails in pain; Derek can't move.

–

“I-I need to find Trent.”

Peter hasn't moved from his spot on the couch, and Derek has been standing in the same spot for about an hour.

“What?”

“He needs to be stopped. He's working for Kate.” Peter sucks in a wet breath. “And the other alpha, he has to die. He's protecting Kate.”

“You- you still want to go after her?”

“Of course I do. I've killed so many, almost everyone, it's just her now, her and Turner.”

“You know who he is?” Derek's eyebrows rise.

“Of course. I know almost everything now. But there is still the matter of the marked boy. He must be protected and brought to me. To kill Kate and the other alpha we'll need more help.” Peter stands up slowly and raises his eyes to stare at Derek.

Jennifer's blood drips from Peter's jaw and neck.

“You will help me won't you? Nephew? I- I must make up for Laura, I need you to help me. We have to finish this.” Peter stands and moves toward Derek cautiously. “I- we need to do this. As a pack.”

Derek searches Peter's broken face for a few minutes before opening his dry lips. “As a family.”

\----

**_To_ ** _: Stiles_

**_From_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

_Stiles, I am with Peter. He admitted that he killed Laura. But it's complicated. I can explain later. Can we meet after school?_

Stiles rereads the text about eight times before he replies.

**_To_ ** _: Sour Wolf_

**_From_ ** _: Stiles_

_Sure._

_\----_

Stiles drives toward the Hale house, Scott in the passenger seat and he wonders if he’s riding into an ambush. Derek ditched them for his uncle, for revenge. He gets it, but he hates his guts too. Here Stiles and Scott have been by his side every step of the way; welcomed him to the pack, saved his ass a dozen times over and then he picks Peter Hale over them?

A murderous psycho wolf, who actually killed Derek’s sister? Stiles shakes his head. Scott says the pack bonds are still connected, that Derek is still with their pack not Peters. But he’s not so sure.

“Stiles?” Scott touches his shoulder for a second.

“Yeah?”

“You just seem pretty agitated- and I know why. I am too. But it’ll be OK.”

Stiles watches the road winding ahead and he settles into the change easily. He watches the beauty of fall dying around them; the fiery orange and yellow leaves floating by. All he can think about is the end.

_What’s going to happen to them when they show up? Will Derek be alone, to explain himself like he said; or will Peter be there to try and kill them again?_

“How can you be so sure Scott?” His voice is harsh.

“I can’t be sure that we won’t be going into a fight, but I do know that Derek trusts us. He doesn’t say it, but I know.”

“So you think it’s an ambush too?” Stiles side eyes him. “We’re walking into a death trap right now. We can agree on that right?”

“I don’t think Peter’s going to be there.”

“You don’t?” Stiles scoffs. “Then how are we walking into a fight?”

“You and Derek, you’re going to fight. Maybe it won’t get physical, maybe it will I don’t know. But you guys do butt heads a lot, and now you’re pissed and he’s just trying to help. It’s not going to start well I know that; but I’m sure we’ll work it out.”

The beta stares out the window; there’s a tightness to his jaw and his shoulders are tense.

“Well, I’m glad one of us thinks so.”

“He really is trying to help man, you know that.”

“Yeah whatever.” Stiles grips his steering wheel tighter and punches the gas a little. He’s anxious, tired and pissed. But ready, for whatever comes.

\--

Derek’s standing on the Hale house porch, leaning against a wall. Stiles can’t help but notice how good he looks in his light green Henley gripping his taut body; dark jeans covering his legs and a battered leather jacket is resting on the porch bannister. _He looks a little tired, sure, but who isn’t these days?_

The sun is fading in the sky, but they still have an hour or two of daylight left. Scott gets out of the jeep first and waits a few seconds for Stiles to catch up.

They walk together toward the edge of the stairs; Derek moves from the wall and drops his head.

“Stiles. I’m sorry about the hospital.”

“Really?” Stiles’ face screws up in confusion.

“Yeah. Look, Peter he told me what happened. He was confused at first and then he remembered the truth. The nurse- this woman had convinced him to kill Laura and then you and me.”

“What?” Scott moves onto the porch next to Derek.

“What happened?”

Derek looks up at the sky and sighs. “She wanted to be a wolf so badly that she lured Laura to Beacon Hills. Then she drugged Peter with a special form of wolfs bane that made him suggestible.”

“How the hell did she do that?” Stiles’ eyebrows furrow as he inches toward the deck.

“I don’t really know. Peter found her journal and read everything to me. He said she messed with his head. I didn’t believe that my uncle could ever hurt Laura, but, now I know he didn’t mean to.”

“Wow. What about the nurse though? Did you get away or?” Scott asks with a grimace.

“No. Peter killed her.”

“Oh-that’s-“ Scott mumbles.

“So what?”

Scott turns a shocked expression on Stiles. “Excuse me, but the guy who has been murdering people all over town, tried to kill all of us multiple times- that guy. He’s what, just misunderstood?” Stiles scoffs. “You can’t expect us to believe that he’s not crazy. That he didn’t know what he was doing-“

“I don’t.” Derek interrupts with a harsh tone. He sighs again. “He knew what he was doing when he was killing people. He was avenging our family. Laura was a mistake; but- he still has plans. That’s why I had to meet with you both.”

“To help us stop him?” Scott asks.

Derek’s face is hard set, his reeks of anger.

“No.” Scott looks at Stiles with confusion.

“He’s not going to stop him; he’s going to help him.” Stiles nods a little and turns away. He can’t look at him anymore.

“Derek, no he’s a killer.” Scott protests.

Stiles knows it’s useless. _The idiot has made up his mind._

“Stiles, I knew Scott wouldn’t understand, but I thought you would.”

“Understand? I don’t care that you’re killing people- they’re guilty. God fucking knows they deserve what’s coming to them.” He half-turns and looks up at Derek.

“Then why-“

“Why am I so pissed?” Stiles scoffs. “I’m so mad at you because you and your uncle don’t have permission to do this. This is my fucking territory and instead of acting like civilized wolves, you are letting your psychotic uncle murder people and wreak havoc all over _my_ town.”

Derek’s eyes look ashamed. _Good._

“Not to mention the fact that you’re helping him, after everything we’ve done for you, you’re going to side with _him_.” Stiles shakes his head. “I get that he’s your uncle. I do, but you _know_ this is wrong. All the people he’s killed and hurt-“

“Like Trent, or the fact that he could have killed Jackson at the video store.” Scott pipes in.

“Trent, seriously? Out of all the screwed up teenagers, he had to turn that fucking psychopath.” Stiles slaps his leg. “I just- you can’t do this. If- it’s revenge then OK, I get it. We’ll help, but the only one left is Kate. You can’t just kill her; she has to instigate it for it to be justified.”

“She already instigated it, when she burned my family alive.” Derek’s voice rises.

“ _You know what I mean_.” Stiles tone is angry.

“I’m not sure I do.” Derek’s eyes are full of hate.

_This is going to hell, fast. A lot faster than I thought it would._

“Look, you guys-“ Scott tries.

A growl erupts to their right and they all look.

Turner and Trent are approaching the house. Two hunters with big ass guns are with them.

Turner smiles widely, stopping in the middle of the clearing between the ruin of the Hale house and the treeline.

“Well, look at that. Almost everyone we need to kill, in one convenient location. I wonder how that happened?” Turner drawls.

\--

There’s no time for talk; Turner’s hunter buddies just start shooting.

Stiles grabs Scott and they hurl themselves into the Hale house; the burnt shell greets them with blackened wood floors and shell casings. Derek pushes Scott and himself into the living room and behind an old table; Stiles lunges for a wall and ducks behind it. 

Gunfire rips through the already destroyed windows; through the walls. Everything explodes in shotgun shells around them. Stiles can’t even hear himself breathing.

The fire dies down and Stiles breathes out. “Shit.”

He sees Derek and Scott huddles behind the flipped table-cover and Scott mouths, “What now?”

“Now we fight.” Derek’s eyes burn blue and Stiles’ matches their ferocity in red irises and vicious claws.

Scott grabs Derek’s shoulder before he charges out; Stiles motions for them to head out back.

“Go.”

\--

“So Turner? What’s the plan here? Just kill us all?” Stiles yells out a window.

Turner laughs outside. “That’s it. Not a very elegant a plan I know, but it’s efficient.”

Stiles watches Derek and Scott’s backs disappear out the kitchen door and he pulls the handgun from his waistband. His checks the magazine and arms the gun slowly, carefully pulling back the slide and pulling back the hammer.

“Pretty stupid. I mean, I am the Sheriff’s son, and an alpha. It’s not gonna be easy and you’re sure as shit not getting away with it.”

“I’ve been hiding my allegiances for months Stiles, you really think I don’t have an escape plan?” He hears the alpha moving. “I know what I’m doing.”

Derek and Scott move around the back of the house; he can hear them split up and the hunters move accordingly. They walk right into the trap and Derek and Scott take them down quickly.

Stiles pulls his phone out, shooting an SOS text to his dad.

“It’s sounds like your pets have already taken down my boys.” Turner yells. “But that’s OK, because really I wanted to fight you Stiles. But you better get out here, all three of you attacking at once. That’s the only way this will be fair.”

“Fair?” Derek growls and Stiles hears him near the front of the house.

Stiles grunts and moves out of his hiding place; he walks down the old porch steps in time to see Scott move around Derek’s left side. His eyes glowing gold, his face contorted into hybrid form.

Stiles sighs and joins him and Derek; his shift is never painless, but it’s a welcome ache.

“Yes!” Turner exclaims with a smile. “That’s what I wanted to see.”

“You wanted a fight?” Stiles hops off the last step with a growl. “You’ve got it.”

The battle erupts in slashes and howls. Stiles manages to shoot Turner in the arm, but he’s disarmed quickly after that. He barely ducks a blow from Tuner only to get kicked in the stomach by a growling Trent. The little beta tackles Scott next, but he gets the upper hand quickly. Derek circles Turner, and Stiles gets up to mirror the posturing; Stiles ends up at the alpha’s front, Derek at his back.

The bastard laughs and Stiles charges; Derek moves in unison. The beta slashes at Turner’s back and Stiles goes for his throat. The alpha ducks Stiles’ blow but gets sliced by Derek. He rolls away with a groan; he spins around and lunges at Derek.

He howls in pain as the wolf tackles him to the ground. He raises an arm to slash Derek’s throat but Stiles is there; he kicks Tuner in the face and he falls on his back. Derek jumps up and dives onto Turner. He hits the ground where Turner was; the alpha punches Derek in the face and slashes his stomach. He howls and Scott comes out of left field to slash Turner’s chest open.

He growls and grabs Scott by the throat.

“Scott!”

He hears Trent moving in on his right, and he waits until he’s ready to lunge before rolling right and watching as the beta slashes his own Alpha’s side open.

Turner yells in anger and drops Scott. He rolls away and lands on his ass near Stiles. Derek races over to help him to his feet and the three of them wait for Turner’s next move.

“I- shit I’m sorry.” Trent apologizes.

He looks terrified and Turner stares at him. “It’s OK. They’re smart, and you’re still new. You have so much to learn.” Trent relaxes as Turner puts a hand on his shoulder. The alpha smiles and turns his body toward Stiles’ pack.

They are about to charge again when a car pulls up behind them; Stiles barely has time to turn when a flashbang arrow hits the ground near him.

He shouts in pain; Derek hits the ground and Scott growls somewhere close by. He rushes forward to grab Turner and he’s gone.

“No!” He howls; he can’t see, can’t hear and the forest is spinning. He falls to his knees, barely stopping himself from eating dirt.

“Stiles!” He hears his beta’s voice.

Someone walks past him, he reaches to grip their sleeve and throws himself away when he hears a gun cocking. He’s shot in the side again, but this time it’s deep and painful. He can feel the poison working its way into him already.

Derek whispers his name and he hears more gunfire. He covers his ears and hears a roar. His vision is still blurry but he watches as Kate nears Trent. He’s on the ground, writhing in pain and he sees her and smiles. Stiles growls; he won’t let them get away. He hears a car behind him, winding down the dirt road at dangerous speeds, and he hopes it’s his dad.

He sees Derek now, also shot; and now Stiles realizes it was Kate. Turner is standing near her, glaring holes into Stiles’. But he’s not approaching, not trying to kill them. Stiles would wonder why if he wasn’t in so much pain and hoping that Derek’s efforts to get up aren’t so he can recklessly charge the hunter like Stiles is thinking he will.

Kate whispers to Trent that he did well, but that he’s outlived his usefulness. Stiles groans to his knees and is about to lunge; Scott’s up and rearing to go but Kate’s too fast, and too far away.

She shoots Trent through the eye and it’s like he falls in slow motion. Her feral grin, his lifeless body falling. The shocked look on his face as the blood flies out of the back of his head to spill over the dark ground. He smacks the ground violently and Stiles can’t move.

“No!” Scott yells and Kate turns her smile on him.

She raises her pistol, “Now it’s your turn.”

A hail of fire rains down and Turner takes two to the stomach and Kate gets grazed in the arm. Stiles gasps and Derek grabs his arm. Scott rushes to his side and they pull him toward the Hale house.

He hears Argent yelling and his father’s voice. More gunfire and the sound of running; everything is a blur, a sickening blur of blood and fading color as the betas pull him onto the porch.

He watches Derek’s previously angry scowl turn into a worried mess; he stares down at Stiles and his mouth moves, but Stiles can’t hear his words. Scott catches his attention and he looks like he’s scared but his mouth says ‘Don’t worry.’

He watches his friend’s head snap left and his throat tenses in a yell.

He sees his father’s face before he passes out.

\--

He opens his eyes, groggy again. He looks left to see his father’s form coming into focus. He sees his smiling face, his wet eyes and a pang of relief rings through his body.

“Kid, you really have to stop doing this to me.”

“Ugh, yeah I know.”

“Before you ask, Scott is out with the Argent’s trying to track Kate and Turner. Derek said he had to meet up with someone.” His dad’s face sours in confusion. “He was pretty vague.”

“It’s Peter. He’s helping him get revenge.” Stiles groans to a sitting position.

“What?” His father’s tone is urgent.

“You shouldn’t have let him run off, but it’s fine. I’ll find him.” Stiles looks around. “Where’s my phone?”

“Argent took it.”

“Uh why?” Stiles voice rises.

“He said he found you boys at the Hale house via GPS tracking. He says Turner was tapped into it from his apartment hideout downtown.”

“Wait- go back, he was tracking us?”

“It’s a bit of a story but, yes. Argent pointed out that Turner seemed to know everything. Where you boys were all the time, exactly where we were in the investigation everything. He’s a- was a deputy, so him knowing what was going on at the station or around town was easy to explain. But, him being ahead of us, knowing where Derek was, knowing where you were all the time- that didn’t add up.”

“No it didn’t, but Argent figured it out?”

“Turner put a bug on your phone that had a program in it to track your texts and record phone calls. Then he hacked your GPS.” His father’s face strains.

“Shit. Wait-“ Stiles eyes widen in horror. “Derek and Scott’s phones- do you think he got to them too?”

“I’m not sure- why?”

“The- alpha and Kate they’re trying to kill the other alpha. Peter.” Stiles pushes his covers off and slides to the edge of the bed.

“Son, you need to rest!” His father’s hand grab his shoulder and Stiles grip his hand.

“Derek’s with Peter. Kate wants him dead too dad, if she gets to them-“

His father’s face tightens in frustration. “Alright, get dressed, slowly.” He levels him with a stern look and Stiles nods. “When you’re done head for the car, I’ll get Argent and Scott updated. If Scott’s phone was hacked like yours, they might be walking into an ambush.”

“I didn’t think of that.” Stiles wipes his hand down his face. “I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”

_Everything is falling apart, or into place depending on which side you’re on. Fuck my life._

\----

Derek enters the warehouse and heads for Peter’s room. It’s empty and he hears a car above him riding toward the warehouse. He rushes for the stares and shoots a text to his uncle. _‘WHERE ARE YOU?’_ To his infinite worry, Peter doesn’t answer.

Derek hears footsteps, silent, careful. The smell of lead, metal, leather and lilacs.

“Kate.”

She enters the warehouse, shotgun at her hip, finger teasing the trigger.

“Hey Derek, miss me?”

He growls in rage and is ready to charge when a flashbang leaking aconite snaps to his right. His vision blurs, the room spinning. He can’t focus on smell or sound; all he sees is light and shadow spinning around his head.

Derek feels his phone vibrating in his pocket and he moves for what he hopes is the staircase. He trips and falls down the narrow metal stairs; Kate’s laughing in the background. He can’t see, can’t focus. Death’s creeping in.

“Derek?” His uncle asks from somewhere nearby. Or is it far away?

“Peter run!” He shouts as loud as he can, a howl erupting from his throat.

“Go!” Kate shouts and Derek can smell her coming closer.

He slashes at the air and she laughs. “Calm down now, really you know it’s over right?”

He hears something cracking, snapping and he tenses his body and rolls down the rest of the stairs.

His vision isn’t much better, but he can make out the train car and hopes there’s another way out.

Kate’s boots click along the cement floor behind him and he yells in frustration. His hound pounding, vision fading in and out.

He hears the snapping and crackling sound getting closer and he knows he should be running; but he can’t move.

“It’s over, or is it?” Kate’s voice mocks.

She lunges and he feels the white hot pain at his spine. Electricity seizes through his body and he howls in pain. She shocks him until he can’t see anymore. Nothing but darkness, and he gives in.

\----

She heads for her closet and pulls out a stripped black and white shirt. She tugs it on and grabs her favorite leather jacket; she grabs her keys and her phone too just in case and heads for the window. Her parents will know she's gone in an hour or so, but it won't matter.

She pulls open the window slowly and tucks herself under it. The night is dark and the air is brisk and she's wishing she wore a warmer shirt. She reaches the corner of the roof and does a somersault off of it; it's a clumsy landing.

She brushes leaves off of her pants from the bushes and heads for the driveway. She wonders if she has to take the car until a black SUV rolls up. She stills thinking it's her dad and he's caught her; but the window rolls down and Kate smiles at her. All arrogance and teeth.

“Get in.” Allison jogs around the car and sinks into the dim overhead light. She closes the door and it's practically pitch black. “Look at you, sneaking out in the middle of the night; so rebellious.” Kate snickers.

“Kate, can we just- you know.”

“Of course. I've made you wait long enough.”

Her aunt pulls away from the house and heads towards the preserve. She wonders what they’re going to do out their; wonders now more than ever what her parents have been hiding. All her unanswered questions swirl through her brain and she wonders if she should text Lydia.

“Give me your phone.”

Kate puts a plat upward palm between them and Allison stills. _She can't read minds, that's ridiculous._

“Allison, give me your phone. Come on.”

She hands it to her without even thinking. “But why? I mean it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone where we're going.” She lets out a chuckle hoping Kate won't notice the fear.

“Well, not you can't. I'm removing the temptation.” Kate tucks the phone in her left pocket, far from Allison's reach. “Besides, if you're parents call I don't want you to lose your nerve and answer it. I can't have you telling them what we're doing- your father would kill me.”

Kate says it lightheartedly but Allison isn't convinced it was a joke. Her parents have been having some very heated discussions about Kate- about her guilt. Allison doesn't believe it, but they obviously do. If they knew where she was...Allison shakes her head. _Kate's right. They can't know- and I won't let them lie to me anymore._

_–_

“The Hale House?” Allison stares through the windshield at the shell of a home. Burned and blackened by age and fire.

“Oh yeah- it's the best place for this.” Kate is out of the car and Allison pushes open her door to follow.

“The best place for what? I thought you were going to tell me what everyone has been hiding from me?” Allison jogs to keep up, and follows her aunt onto the Hale's porch.

“I am Allison, but it's easier to show you, then explain. That way you won't think I'm just your crazy aunt, and I'm actually telling you the truth.”

Kate cants her head and Allison nods. “OK. Lead the way.”

“Good girl.” Kate walks through the door; and Allison watches her aunt disappear in darkness.

 

She takes a deep breath and follows. It's dim, but Kate has a flashlight. “Come on.” She leads Allison toward the back of the house and to a door. It's got a huge padlock on it and Kate pulls a key from her pocket and unlocks it in no time.

Allison wants to ask about the lock; but figures that question will be answered along with all of her other questions. A long staircase and a tunnel later and they come to a door.

“Alright. This is it.” Kate eyes her excitedly.

“But- what exactly?”

“You know all those people who've been killed- the animal attacks?” Allison nods. “Well, they weren't killed by a cougar, or some crazy dog.” Kate smirks. “Well not a dog, a wolf actually.”

“A wolf, I thought there weren't any wolves in California?”

“There isn't, at least not regular wolves.” Kate smiles and slides open the big metal door.

She walks into the room and Allison hears chains rattle. She hears a growl and stills. “Kate what's?”

“Just get in here. It's safe, promise.” The light is dim, but she can see the outline of a man, or something like a man across the dark room. She sees Kate standing near a tall light; like a spotlight.

“Come on.” She waves a hand toward her.

Allison breathes in and takes a few steps toward her; she's slow and scared but ready. “What is this?”

“This is the secret that you're parents have been keeping. You know, every family has their secrets and ours is that we hunt.”

“Hunt? Yeah I know dad and you used to when you were kids, and Dad still does sometimes-”

“Yes,” Kate tilts her head forward. “But when we hunt, it's not deer and elk. It's monsters.”

“What?”

“Here, I got one, just for you.” Kate turns her head away and something clicks.

Allison's breath catches as the light shows a half-naked man, but he's not a man. His face is wrong. His brow ridge is wide and flat, his teeth are fangs and he has claws; and his eyes, their glowing like that kid at the school.

“He's not-”

“Not human no. He's a werewolf.”

“What?” Allison whispers in shock, her mouth gaping. “That's not-” She backs up.

 

Kate grabs her elbow and turns her away from the man. “It's true.” She runs a hand down Allison's back. “You're father told me you saw one at the school; you heard things, saw things you couldn't explain. This is it Allison.”

“He's a werewolf.”

“Yes. And I've got some more shocking news for you.” Allison's wet eyes meet Kate's. “Your boyfriend and his bff are werewolves too.”

Allison can't speak, and her breath is ragged.

She hears a growl. “Our family hunt monsters, like this one.” Kate pulls away from her and faces the werewolf chained to the rack.

“I'm not a monster.”

Allison jumps at the sound of his voice. She spins around and sees him staring at Kate with violence in his eyes. He's different, he looks more normal now and she sucks in a breath.

“Derek Hale?”

Kate looks at her. “That's right. The Hale's were all wolves.”

“Not all of us-”

“Shut up Derek.” Kate presses a button on a box and Derek convulses.

“You're-” _She's electrocuting him._ Allison looks away.

“Come on Allison. He's a beast, a creature that kills people and he needs to be put down. But first-” Allison hears Kate move and Derek is still but groaning. “First we need to find his alpha.”

“Alpha?” Allison's voice cracks.

“Yeah this one, he's just a beta. Lowly thing, his alpha is the one who’s been mauling people all over town. He has to be stopped. So I'm using this one as bait; we've got traps all over the property, just waiting for his alpha to show up.”

“So you can-” Allison swallows. “So you can kill him?”

Derek groans in pain and Kate scoffs. She pulls Allison into the hallway and closes the door.

“Yes- look the alpha has to stopped and this is the only way. Your dad is pretty great at it you know; I mean he's actually better than me at all this. Especially the torture, I mean- he's an artist with electricity.” Kate smirks and Allison can't look at her. She stares at the floor instead.

 

“Allison. Don't get all silent and scared on me now. I know you can handle this- you're so much stronger than you know. And your parents-” She scoffs. “They should have started training you when you were young.”

Allison tightens her jaw. “They lied to me, all this time. All my life?” Allison meets Kate's eyes.

“Yes. They thought they were protecting you- but now? You're dating one of _them_. A monster.” Kate looks pissed. “We can't have that.”

“So- what we kill Scott now?” Allison bites back her tears.

“No, of course not. But you can't date him. It's against the rules.”

“The rules?” Allison breathes out. “The family rules you mean?”

“Exactly.” Derek yells Kate's name and she sighs. “I'll tell you the rest of those pesky rules later OK? Right now, I have to deal with him. I'll have more answers for you later girl.”

She rubs her hand down Allison's arm and smiles softly. “Now go on, wait outside and I'll take you home in a few minutes.

Allison can only nod in response. She rushes out of the house and stands outside.

_Scott's a monster? That can't be true. He saved us from that- thing at the school. Him and Stiles; they saved us. My dad kills people? My mom too? They torture people and kill them._

Allison feels a tear roll down her cheek and stiffens against a cold breeze.

_Do I believe her? She hasn't lied- or has she? She said the Hale's were monsters too, but Derek said they weren't all werewolves. What- who do I believe?_

_What do I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My desire to write had been clouded by writing my own novel. Sorry not sorry. I do adore Sterek, forever and ever. No amount of shitty writing of the show or the show ending will take that away. However, this fic is coming to it's end, in the next two chapters I'd say. Sorry about all the delays, truly and I love you all for sticking around and still reading this if you still do :D


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days later and Allison is standing at the edge of a tall building. Staring down at the swirling red and blue lights of cop cars; watching as police put up yellow tape around the scene of broken glass and bullet casings that litter the concrete. The wind sweeps hair over her face and she feels a tear roll down her cheek.
> 
> Her father walks toward her; sirens wail nearby and she watches the crowd of on lookers gather. “Allison, we should go. It’s over.”
> 
> She stares down, seeing the green-blue eyes staring up at her. Perfect skin, beautiful and wicked; blonde wavy hair and a tough leather jacket. A shotgun lays a few feet from her bloody hand, and there’s a hole in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF PART ONE!
> 
> So I actually uploaded chapter 9 and then deleted it. I decided to just make chapter 9 and 10 as one chapter and finish it out. And yes the end is sort of kind of a cliff hanger, but since the show does that too you shouldn't be surprised. Also I will be starting part two of the series next weekend, not sure if I will upload then, but I will be starting it at least. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and please let me know about any spelling mistakes and such. I no longer have a beta reader.

Allison digs in her purse and pulls out her phone; tears dripping onto her cold hands she wipes them away. She can’t help the sob escape her throat. She chokes down the bile rising from her abdomen; wiping away more fallen tears. She straightens her back against the rough car seats and breathes out; Her phone cradled in her stiff hands.

Minutes pass and she watches from the back woods road; the darkness surrounding her like a terrifying cloud. She hears animals in the distance; crickets chirping around her. Then a car roars to life nearby and she watches as the headlights of her aunt’s car speed out of the wilderness. The red glare of her taillights disappear into the pitch black of the trees after a few seconds and Allison breathes out again.

She dials, and puts the phone to her ear. She hears the voice on the other end and it takes a second for her to register what she just did.

“Allison, are you there?”

“Scott?” Her voice is hoarse, just above a whisper. She swallows a sob and breathes. “I’m sorry, I’m calling so late. I just- I just needed to hear your voice.”

She covers her mouth; her mind remembering the electricity spiking through Derek’s sweating form. The pained howls he made; the hate in his eyes.

It can’t be true, can it?

“Allison, it’s fine. Are you OK? You sound like you’ve been crying.”

She sucks in a wet breath and nods to herself. “It’s OK, just my parents and my aunt. Everything is different now.” She swallows slowly. “I need to go do something, I- thanks for picking up.”

“Allison?”

She looks out the window; her eyes finding the massive black figure in the distance. The ruins of the Hale house, the charred remains of the family of werewolves. She had to know what he knew; what really happened six years ago.

“Allison, are you still-“

“Yes, sorry. What is it?”

“I- I just wanted to tell you I’m here. If you had questions about- anything, everything that happened at the school. Me and Stiles, we’re ready to tell you. If- if you want to call or come over tomorrow or even tonight. I’m here OK, I’m with Stiles right now, so just come over if you need to.”

Her face contorts and she tightens her lips; her eyes squeezing shut.

“Thank you. I’ll- get back to you.” She nods to herself again, steeling her heart. “I have to do something first.”

“OK. Call me later then.”

“I will.” She smiles to herself. “Thanks Scott.”

She presses end and pulls herself out of the car. Her hands aren’t shaking anymore; still stiff from the cold. She breathes out, inhales, exhales again. This is it.

\--

The walk back to the house is fast; the night dark, her skin like ice; she’s ready now, for the truth, whatever that may be. She hears a growl as she reaches the steel door to the basement. She pulls back the heavy door and Derek growls again in her direction. His face is confused after the pained grunt; probably wondering what she’s doing back here without Kate.

“Hey- be quiet.” She looks back down the long dark hallway; dim bulbs of light barely illuminating the corridor. “I’m here to-” she trails off after closing the door behind her. Not sure of why she’s really here.

“Help?” Derek’s tone is sardonic; his face untrusting.

“Maybe. That depends on whether or not I believe you.” She thinks, her eyes searching the stone ground for clarity. “I have so many questions- and I know, you want out of here right?”

She meets his eyes, and he nods once.

“OK, then.” She nods in approval and paces the floor. “You said, not all of the Hales were ‘wolves, and Kate zapped you for it. So she was hiding something, I- I know everyone has been lying, hiding something from me. For weeks- maybe longer, maybe my whole life.”

Derek doesn’t move; electing to silently trail her pacing form with his eyes. Thankfully his now totally human colored eyes; less full of hate.

“So, the Hales were killed and you think it was Kate-”

“I know it was her.” Derek’s voice leaves no room for doubt.

“See, and my dad- he came home the other night, after some fight and he said she did it. But I just- I know she’s not like my dad, she’s rebellious I know but, she’s not a killer.”

“If you won’t believe what everyone is telling you, then why are you here?”

Allison turns a shocked face on Derek.

“I- I can’t.” Allison sucks in a wet breath. “I don’t-”

Derek’s head shoots up toward the ceiling and his face hardens to a scowl.

“You want the truth?”

She stares into his hazel eyes, seeing only pain; and she falters. “Yes.”

“Then go through that door,” He nods to the narrow metal door to her left. “Hide in there and listen.”

“I don’t-“

“Go.”

Allison stills for only a second. Her legs moving without permission; she’s pulled into the side room. She hears Kate’s heeled boots clicking along the stone floor and soon the sliding metal door is being pulled open again. Allison falls into the nook of the farthest wall; looking around she can’t see anything, but the room seems pretty empty. It’s cold and pitch black; she closes her eyes tight and listens. Her body aching with fear.

“Derek, you look tired.” Kate says slowly. “Those bags under your eyes, not attractive.”

Allison listens to Kate’s heels click along the floor slowly, sauntering towards Derek’s chained up body.

“But that body. Makes up for the hate in your eyes, and the constant growling. God- don’t you know that’s not going to get you out of here?” She chuckles when his chains rattle. Allison wonders if he lunged at her. “Listen, I’ve had, a lot of fun tonight Derek. But, it’s time to stop all this. Your uncle isn’t coming to save you, he’s probably dead-“

“How?” Derek spits out the question.

“Well, we set a trap for him and he fell into it. Like an idiot. Turner got him, across the chest.”

Allison hears Derek growl again, chains rattling.

“Turner seems to think he won’t last the night. So, I really don’t have much need for you anymore.”

“So, you’re gonna kill me then?” Derek asks, calmly like he expected this. Allison covers her mouth.

“No, not just yet. First I think I’ll torture you some more, and then when you’re begging for death? I’ll let Allison kill you.”

Allison’s mouth drops open and she feels the tears piling in her eyes again.

“It’d be best to get her bloody before her parents find out that I told her the big family secret.”

“What about the other big family secret?” Derek mocks. “You going to tell her about that too?”

“What are you referring to Derek?” Allison can hear her aunt smirking.

There’s silence for a few moments and Kate clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth loudly.

“Oh, do you mean all the fun we used to have?”

“You mean when you burned my family alive?”

“Well that was really fun, very rewarding. But I was talking about all the crazy hot sex we had.”

Derek roars and Allison can’t move. She slides down the wall of the dank room and searches the darkness. This was it, what she was waiting for. Kate did it, she’s exactly what Derek said.

“She’s a monster.” Allison whispers to the dark.

“Oh, you are feisty. More than I remember. Maybe, we could have some of that old fun?”

Allison wants to gag or scream, or run away. But she can’t move.

“Touch me and I will rip your throat out.” Derek promises.

A part of Allison hopes he will. A part of her wants to cry some more.

“That would be an interesting turn of events. But, that’s not happening-“

A gunshot above them and Kate’s quiet. Allison jumps as another shot rings out, then another. Kate’s heels click along the floor, then Allison hears her pump her shotgun.

“I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere.” She doesn’t bother to close the door to Derek’s prison before she rushes off down the tunnels.

Allison waits a few seconds before pulling herself to her feet and heading for the metal door. She heads back into the torture chamber; her feet dragging her toward the electric box. She switches it off; and Derek’s breath hitches.

“What are you-?” He trails off.

Allison let’s her watery eyes meet his. “I’m getting you out of here. We’ll- we’ll go out the back way and get to my car.”

“You’re helping me?” His face is so confused; it actually hurts her.

“I’m not Kate.” She swallows her tears and straightens her shoulders. “I’m not like her. I’ll never be like her.”

\--

They move down the tunnels slowly; Derek’s full weight against Allison’s tired body. But she won’t drop him; she has to save him. She has to prove to herself that she can do this, that she isn’t a failure. That she isn’t a scared little girl anymore.

They make it to the back entrance; there’s some rubble, but they manage to crawl out of a hole near the top and fall out into the grass. The metal door that Allison imagines used to lead into the tunnels is on the ground next to them; slick with black ash and charred metal.

Derek rolls over onto his stomach and pushes himself up. He looks like he’s dying; his skin is so pale, his body covered in cold sweat. She reaches down and he lets her help him the rest of the way to his feet. He puts less of his weight on her this time as they head for Allison’s car. Gunfire rings out in the distance, but all she can think about it getting to Scott.

“Where- are you taking me?”

“Scott. And Stiles.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, not on the way to the car, not when she pours him into the back seats. Not when they start driving toward the city.

She doesn’t cry. There’s no time for that; they need to get to Scott’s house.

\----

“Allison?” Stiles asks with a brow raised to his hairline.

“Yeah, she said she was on her way, that we all need to talk.”

“All?” Stiles is about to ask what the hell she meant when there’s a pounding knock at the door.

Stiles doesn’t smell gunmetal or danger so he heads for the foyer; pulling open the wood door with caution. Scott is right behind him; they are greeted by a sour faced Jackson and a vibrating Lydia.

“Uh?”

“Lydia, Jackson? What are you guys-“ Scott doesn’t get to finish as Lydia storms past them and heads for the living room. Jackson rolls his eyes at them both before following his angry girlfriend.

“Yeah, sure come in. It’s not like you’re never been here before. Or that I didn’t invite you or anything.” Stiles scoffs before closing the door and heading after the teens.

Scott follows close behind, his face just as confused as Stiles.

“What’s going on?” Scott asks; Lydia’s fiery eyes meet his doe browns.

“You damn well know. Both of you have been lying for weeks, to everyone.”

Scott’s panicked face looks at Stiles and he shrugs. “No idea what you’re-“

“Save it Stilinski. I told them what you told me.”

“You- you idiot!” Stiles yells, and Scott touches his shoulder.

“Dude, it’s OK.”

“It’s OK? No it’s not, it’s really not. Who told you, you could come here? Why tonight, what do you two even know, really?” Stiles demands.

“Allison texted us, told us both to come here. She said you guys would explain everything.” Jackson takes a seat and Lydia sits down carefully, her skirt tucked under her; she crosses her legs and her arms.

Stiles is about to start yelling questions at them again, but a car engine leading into his driveway interrupts the attack.

“Allison’s here.” Scott rushes toward the door and Stiles texts his dad.

“What are you doing?” Jackson asks.

“Telling my dad to stay at the station for now- why am I telling you that?” Jackson smirks. “Shut up.”

“He didn’t say-“

“You be quiet.”

“You did not just-“ Lydia starts moving like she’s ready to kill him when Allison comes in.

“Hey, I tried to get him in, but he says he needs you two.” She hugs Scott and whispers that she’s sorry.

“Why are you sorry- who’s in the car?”

Stiles sniffs the air heavily and his eyes widen.

“Derek.”

\--

Stiles gets Derek’s arm over his shoulders and Scott grabs at the beta’s waist; lifting him up enough to wrap his other arm around him. They easily carry him into the house; the stairs are a little more of a challenge, but they manage. Stiles drops him in his own bed, half naked, covered in cold sweat. He smells like pain- but not death; at least there’s some good news.

Stiles sighs loudly before turning to Scott’s equally exhausted expression.

“Let’s head back down; I knew we’d have to face the music eventually, but-“

“I didn’t think it’d be today- or like this.” Scott gestures his hand toward everything around them.

“Yeah no kidding.”

“Ok. Let’s do this.”

“We, could just make a break for it?” Stiles suggests.

Scott narrows his eyes and shakes his head; he lets his beta take the lead this time. Yes, it’s a little cowardly, but he feels like he’s the one who’ll be doing the most talking anyway. Unless Lydia just yells for awhile; which is a serious possibility.

Stiles groans; heading for the stairs with Scott. They head straight for the living room, despite Stiles’ desperate desire to flee. Allison is huddled on the couch, her legs pulled up to her chest. She’s not crying or talking for that matter. He’s not sure which would be worse. Lydia is pacing, and Jackson is sitting a few inches from Allison, staring at his shoelaces.

Lydia stops as soon as she sees Scott’s face appear in the room.

“You!”

“Hold on Lydia.”

The fiery blonde stops in shock; staring at her best friend with confusion.

“Look, I know you have every reason to be pissed. These two are our friends and they’ve been keeping this huge secret- but I think, actually I know, that they did it for a good reason.” Allison, explains calmly.

Stiles gets a surprised look from Scott; he shrugs.

“My- everything Derek said about my aunt was true. My dad didn’t know until recently, at least I don’t think he did. I know my mom always suspected Kate; and now I know that she did it.” Her eyes don’t meet anyone else’s as she speaks.

Stiles is sure that it’s taking all her energy not to lose it right now. He keeps his mouth shut, for once.

“She did -what?” Jackson asks, a seriously concerned look on his face.

Stiles is in disbelief at this side of Jackson, actual emotions? It can’t be real.

“You don’t mean?” Lydia, asks.

“Yes. She started the fire, she planned the whole thing. She- she killed Derek’s family.”

“That’s why Peter is after her.” Scott reminds everyone; Lydia looks at him strangely.

“Peter Hale?”

“Yeah.” Stiles butts in. “He’s the one who has been killing people all over town. He’s the alpha.”

“Well, one of the alphas.” Scott adds.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. This is so much shit. Seriously-“

“There’s more than one?”

“I keep forgetting how fucking behind you all are.” Stiles sighs. “Shit, OK Allison’s aunt Kate Argent is a werewolf hunter. She murdered Derek’s family six years ago. Now his uncle, his psycho angry alpha werewolf uncle Peter is exacting his revenge on everyone responsible for the fire.”

“And, Kate’s the last one, right?” Lydia, asks.

“Yeah.” Allison, answers quietly.

“OK, then we have to find Peter obviously.”

“What?” Scott asks urgently. “And do what Stiles? He’s an alpha, and way older and stronger than any of us.”

“Yeah, well we need more werewolves then. Or-“ Stiles eyes light up with an idea. “Or just a bigger pack. A really, incredibly temporary pack.” He stares at Jackson, Lydia and Allison and they all stare back.

“What us?” Jackson, asks stupidly.

“No, the window behind you, yes you.” Stiles rubs a hand down his face. “As much as it pains me to admit, you could be useful. I know Lydia and Allison will be.”

Jackson opens his mouth, probably to tell Stiles just how useful he is; but Lydia stands up and heads for the door.

“Where are you going?” Allison asks.

“I am going home. I have a formal to get ready for, Jackson?” The teen stands up and starts walking toward the door; Stiles gawks and Allison actually looks pissed.

“Lydia! You can’t just leave.” She stands up and Scott stares at the situation with confusion written on his soft features.

“Yes I can. My family is not a bunch of werewolf hunters, and those two are not my friends.” She points at Stiles and Scott. “I am not going to get killed because of this shit. And definitely not before I get to go to winter formal with my boyfriend.”

“You can’t just ignore what’s going on Lydia. You know what happened at the school, Kate killed Trent, now there are two rogue alpha werewolves running around town killing people too. We have to stick together.” Scott speaks; the only voice of reason.

Stiles moves toward Lydia; Jackson in the middle. He stares into her scared green eyes and clenches his jaw.

“Scott is right. And you know it.” Stiles crosses his arms. “You’re safest around us, we can protect you.”

She looks down; strawberry blonde curls falling from her shoulder to dangle around her chest. She shakes her head and heads for the door.

Jackson rolls his eyes, “I’ll get her.” He rushes off after her and they all follow, crowding into the foyer.

Lydia opens the door and everyone stills; Turner is on the doorstep a vicious grin on his face. He drops his mouth open and his fangs extend; Stiles watches helplessly as the alpha lurches forward and Lydia falls back, trying to run.

Jackson jumps toward them and Scott roars; Stiles hears Lydia scream as Turner bites into her hip. He pulls back, fangs dripping with her fresh red blood.

Stiles leaps across the space and digs his claws into Turner’s chest; his own fangs grinding together, red eyes glowing. He roars; the sound so violent, the windows rattle. Allison rushes past the hoard and he sees her reach Lydia. He growls and half stands; the full weight of his body crushing Turner to the floor.

The alpha is strong and he moves, getting ready to throw Stiles off; but Scott grabs his arm and yanks it toward him. Stiles’ cringes with the sound of the alpha’s bone breaking. The alpha groans in pain; his arm now dislocated and useless.

He hears the other teens getting Lydia out the back door; and listens to Allison saying they need to get her to the hospital.

Stiles roars and slashes down catching Turner’s chest around his neck with a deep wound. He whines in pain and Scott throws himself onto the alpha’s legs; the two of them effectively pinning Turner.

“What now?” Scott yells, and Turner wriggles under them; he laughs and punches Stiles in the face with his free hand.

Stiles falls off the alpha and he surges his legs up; tossing Scott off of him. Stiles yells and slashes without thought; he catches his claws into something soft and hears squelching as he tears at the flesh. Scott is silent behind him; heart pounding and Stiles opens his eyes to see Turner holding his throat.

He’s standing partially, but he waivers; falling back against the door frame. Blood pouring out between his fingers and making small, dark pools on the floor. Stiles’ eyes widen as he realizes what he’s done.

“I-I didn’t.”

Scott stands up and rushes for Turner; grabbing his shoulder and looking back at Stiles in fear. “What- what do we do?”

Stiles is on the floor, arm propping him up; his other hand is palm up in front of him. He looks down, seeing the skin soaked in blood. “I- don’t, I didn’t mean.”

“Stiles?” Scott yells, but Stiles isn’t listening. He can’t hear anything over the sounds of Turner choking on his own blood.

“Stiles!”

\----

Scott’s voice wakes him; and the fog of sleep fades fast once he hears all the yelling. He thought he heard Lydia screaming before; he hears Scott yelling Stiles’ name and now his blood is on fire with adrenaline.

He throws himself from the bed and heads downstairs; having no clue how he got the energy to focus, or move as fast as he is. He practically dives down the stairs; feet hitting the hardwood with force enough to dent the flooring.

His head swivels right to see Stiles on the floor, hands bloody; Scott is next to the stairs, slumped against the wall. He smells the blood and sees Turner lying on the ground; throat torn open, blood seeping into the floor. The enemy alpha’s heart is still beating; slow and fading, his breathes are harsh.

“What, who did it?” Stiles’ face cracks and Derek sees a tear stream down his face. “Stiles.”

He walks toward the young alpha and watches his shoulders start to shake. Derek drops to the floor and grips the sleeve of Stiles’ shirt; he breaks apart, falling into Derek’s chest. He sobs quietly, whispering apologies to no one in particular.

Derek wraps his arms around the teen’s broad shoulders and rubs his hand over the back of his neck. Scott moves; and Derek peers out of the corner of his eyes to see the teen stand up slowly and cross the room. He sits down behind Stiles and leans forward until he’s practically laying on his alpha’s back; his arms grip the lower half of Stiles’ waist.

“I didn’t mean to. Why did I do that, why?” Stiles asks between sobs. His shoulders shaking less violently now.

“He was going to kill you. You had every right to defend yourself and your pack.” Derek’s voice is as soft and quiet as he can make it. But his words are still true; even if Stiles won’t be able to hear them right now, they will reach him later.

At least, that’s what Derek hopes.

\--

It’s at least an hour before Stiles stops shaking. Derek urges Scott quietly to help him with Turner; whose heart stopped beating forty-five minutes ago. Both betas could feel the surge as Stiles absorbed Turner’s alpha spark; increasing his, and the packs strength with the kill.

Stiles stays on the ground while Derek and Scott pick up Turner’s body and head for Stiles’ jeep. Derek knows a place to bury him, somewhere he’ll never be found. Deep in the preserve, at the base of a massive cliff; there’s a deep cave that used to be an old mine. He tells this to Scott as they load Turner’s body into the jeep.

Scott doesn’t respond, other than a slow nodding of his head. They go back inside and Derek stares at Stiles. His eyes are dark, face slack and body deceptively relaxed.

“Stiles. We need to go.”

Scott looks at Derek with sorrow in his eyes; and they both move toward Stiles. Grabbing his arms and helping him to his feet, they turn around and start urging him toward the driveway. Moonlight pours into the foyer; breaking apart as their bodies invade the night. The air outside is brisk; winter clearly on its way. They make for the jeep slowly; Derek takes the wheel and the teens pile into the back together. Turner’s body is occupying the space behind the seats, that passes for a trunk.

The drive toward the preserve seems to drag on; the moon hanging high in the sky behind a fog of dark clouds. Light peering through occasionally; reminding Derek of the coming of a full moon. Both teens are dead silent behind him; he listens to them breath, their hearts beat and the roar of the old engine under the hood of Stiles’ jeep.

His hands grip the steering wheel tight; knuckles whitening with tension. He sees blood drying on his hands and drives a little faster.

Hide the body, clean themselves up and then head for the hospital. Once they wake from their trauma, Stiles and Scott will definitely want to know how Lydia is doing. He pulls Scott’s phone from his pocket; remembering that he’d picked it up before they left.

He texts Allison; pulling into the preserve and taking the back dirt roads carefully.

She calls instead of texts. “Scott?”

“It’s Derek. Scott is fine, Stiles too.” He hears the lie in his own heartbeat and tightens his jaw.

“Oh thank God!” She breathes out. “What about the alpha, did he get away?”

He peers into the rearview mirror and sees Scott looking out the window; watching the scenery pass by slowly. Stiles is staring at his hands.

“No. He’s dead. Is Lydia alive?”

“He’s- uh, yes. The doctors took her to surgery, they said they want to check for internal bleeding and stitch her up.”

“Good. Stay there, and keep Jackson close by. Don’t leave the hospital until I tell you.”

“Oh, OK, but- where is Scott, is he with you?”

“Him and Stiles are with me, we need to get rid of Turner. Then we’ll head to you.”

He hears Allison swallow; her voice is strong when she speaks. “OK. Hurry back.”

\--

Derek moves slowly; Turner’s body heavy in his arms. The moonlight shows the way to the path, then to the old mine. It was a long drive and they couldn’t take the jeep all the way in; they stopped two miles off and continued on foot. Scott walks shoulder to shoulder with his alpha, lumbering behind Derek.

Blood trails behind Derek; still pouring from Turner’s fatal injuries. He sees the mine entrance ahead; just a few more feet.

“Stay here.” He tosses his head toward the teens and they stop accordingly.

He lets the darkness of the mine engulf him; his shoes scrapping along the rocks underfoot. It’s nearly pitch black but he knows the way; he remembers Peter taking him here once to get rid of a hunter’s body. He was rogue, and had killed two of their pack the week before. His mother had ordered Peter to take care of the problem.

“Protect the pack.”

He was her left hand; the one who did all the dirty work. Her cunning spymaster; pack avenger. Derek feels his eyes flash and pushes down the fire rising from his stomach. His vengeance, the reason this is all so important to his insane uncle is not just for the family; it’s for himself. Not just because he was injured in the fire, but because he couldn’t save the others. He was their protector, the one who solved the problems; got rid of their enemies quick and bloody. And he never saw Kate coming; he couldn’t stop her.

Well, he will now. Derek nods; finding his way deeper into the mine. He’ll help Peter kill her, end this once and for all. He has no idea what will happened after; maybe he’ll go to prison, maybe Argent will kill him. He doesn’t want to die; but he still feels like that’s what he deserves. Peter; he would probably kill himself after this all over.

Some deep part of Derek hopes that doesn’t come to pass; that maybe after their vengeance is complete, they can find some way to live again. That’s those stupid teenagers’ influence talking; of course.

They’ve gotten under his skin; and now, after Stiles killed someone he’ll need Derek now more than ever. His father will be there, and Scott; but there’s no way Derek can leave him now. He knows this is dangerous; how much he wants him; how much he cares for Stiles. He destroys what he touches; himself, his family, his sister. That’s not good for Stiles; but after this is all over, he’ll leave. He’ll leave Beacon Hills and never come back.

It’s what’s best for everyone.

\----

She shakes her knee; hands covered in her best friends’ blood. Her shoes tap against the hard shiny floors nervously; eyes staring into her bright blurry reflection in the floor.

“Allison?” She looks up, eyes still wet; to see Jackson walking toward her, two coffee cups in hand. He hands her one and she takes it carefully; knowing her shaking hands could betray her.

“Thanks.” He takes the seat next to her and she studies his face; tight jaw, pinched lips. He’s just as nervous as her. “She’s going to be fine.”

Allison believes her own words; and Jackson seems to relax a little. “Yeah, I know.”

The elevator dings and Allison looks left to see the doors open and Scott pours out; Stiles and Derek in tow.

“Allison!” He rushes toward her and takes the seat on her left. “Is Lydia OK, are you OK? Jackson?”

His face is wild; eyes huge and scared. She takes his hand and entangles their fingers together. “She’s going to be OK. The doctor’s said she’s going to be in a deep sleep for a few days, but she’ll be fine.”

Scott takes a few breathes and leans against the wall. “Thank God.”

Allison gives him a smile and looks up to see Derek’s blank face. “Are you guys OK? What happened to Turner?” She sees Stiles next to the viewing window to Lydia’s room; his reflection looks, haunted. “Stiles?”

“Hey Stilinski are you alive over there?” Jackson asks.

“I’m fine. Turner’s dead.”

Allison gives a slow nod. “Derek, did you?” He shakes his head and Allison stills. “Stiles?” Her voice cracks a little, then she swallows and looks back up at his back. “You did what you had to do.”

Stiles turns his head slowly, eyebrows together, eyes in shock. “What?”

“You saved us, if you hadn’t fought him we never would have gotten to the hospital in time to save Lydia. And, he was going to kill everyone. You did what you had to do.”

“She’s right.” Jackson adds. “You saved Lydia’s life, that makes me hate you a little less.”

Stiles scoffs, and something resembling a smile graces his features for a few seconds. Allison grips Scott’s hand a little tighter; turning her head to peer into his soft brown eyes.

“What do we do now?”

Derek crosses his arms and moves toward the viewing window to stand next to Stiles. “We take down your aunt.”

“You mean, if you mean kill her then no. We can’t-“

“Allison.” Scott’s voice pulls her attention back to him. “We have to stop her, at least get her arrested. So she can’t hurt anyone else.”

Stiles’ phone starts ringing and Allison’s eyes turn to him. He pulls his phone from his pocket and it looks pretty banged up.

“It’s my dad.” He leans against the wall and answers. “Hey dad.”

He’s quiet for a few seconds and Allison looks at Scott. “He’s pretty pissed.” Scott answers her silent question, and Jackson scoffs.

“I’m OK, I swear, but there’s a lot going on.” He’s quiet and his face turns scared. “No- it’s, I’ll come there.” He nods. “I will. We’ll be there in ten minutes. I love you too.”

He hangs up and everyone stares at him in anticipation.

“My dad said that the other hunters followed Kate to an old warehouse and then lost her. Your dad thinks she’s looking for Peter.” He looks at Allison.

“Because I got away, and now Turner is dead. Either she knows that, or she will soon.” Derek states coldly.

“My dad wants us at the station, just the wolves, for a hunt. We need to find Kate, and my dad says we have evidence now, to put her away.”

“What evidence?” Jackson asks.

Stiles takes a breath and turns his head toward Jackson. “There were cops present, who witnessed her kill Trent, not to mention Turner was pretty sloppy coming after us and Trent. My dad says he has surveillance footage of him attacking Derek, and him and Trent dumping Roth’s body in the downtown area.”

“Nice!” Scott says a little too loudly. A nurse walking by gives him a weird look. “Sorry.”

“So Turner,” Stiles swallows. “He’s gone, a fugitive because no one knows what really happened to him.”

“And they never will.” Derek says calmly.

Stiles peers at him and looks back down quickly. “Yeah.”

“So, my aunt is being hunted as a fugitive for murder?”

“Yeah, but she’s good at hiding. That’s why my dad wants us at the station, to help search.”

“Then let’s go.” Scott stands up, dipping down to take Allison’s jaw in his hand.

He kisses her slowly, soft and warm; then pulls away. He drops to his knee in front of her and stares into her eyes.

“I love you Allison.”

Her mouth drops open and she blinks. “I love you too.” His dopiest grin lights up his face and she smiles back. All teeth and dimples.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Ok, be careful.” She looks up at Stiles and Derek. “All of you.”

She watches them leave; her fingers holding on to Scott’s until he walks out of reach. She gives him a strong smile before the elevator doors close.

“Be careful.” She whispers to herself.

Allison looks at Jackson and he rolls his eyes. She can’t help the short laugh that emerges from her throat; and he actually manages a smile.

They’ll be fine; they’ll capture Kate and stop all of this once and for all.

\----

The ride to station is fast; dangerous even. Life and death situation and all, the speeding can be excused this time. He tries not to picture Turner’s bleeding neck, the sounds he made as he died. But it’s like when someone says don’t think about a pink elephant, and that’s all you can think about.

Only this is a big dead werewolf; who happened to be super evil, but he’s dead.

Everyone keeps saying that it’s OK; he protected the pack, he did what he had to do. But he killed someone. Killed, to death; like an actual breathing person.

He wasn’t some stranger either; he was a cop, a fucking cop. He wasn’t sure if his father would ever look at him the same. He wasn’t sure he could even tell him what happened.

He’d worry about the fall out later. Right now he had a goal; find Kate and stop her. However, they could.

Scott is smiling in the backseat and Stiles is happy for him. He told Allison the truth, she doesn’t hate him; in fact, she loves him. Derek doesn’t seem as grumpy as usual; probably because he sees an end in sight. Stiles still has no clue if he knows where Peter is; but assumes he does. And he doesn’t know if Derek plans on killing Kate or just letting the cops do their job and arrest her.

He hopes he does the second thing. But a deep, much darker angrier part of him hopes he does the first thing.

They pull up to the station; jumping out and heading inside. The room is pretty dim and mostly empty. His dad is standing near his office, three deputies before him loading up guns and strapping on bullet-proof vests. Mr. Argent walks in from the back room as the wolves enter; he has a massive gun, Desert Eagle .50 Cal.

Stiles buries the thoughts of over-compensation and walks straight toward his father.

“Stiles, good.” He gives him a quick hug and nods in acknowledgement of Derek and Scott.

“Dad, I need to tell you something.”

Derek’s phone buzzes and he moves away. “I need to take this.”

Stiles ushers Scott to follow him, and the betas follows his silent command.

Stiles’ dad grabs his attention. “What is it, something on Kate?”

“Yeah, uh, Turner he’s dead.”

Argent moves forward, cocking his gun. “How?”

“He was- he showed up at our house and bit Lydia.”

“What!” His father grabs Stiles’ arm and his face is in shock; eyes filled with anger. “Is she alive?”

“Yeah, she’s OK. Allison and Jackson were there; uh they know now.” He hazards a glance at Argent, who turns away a storm of emotions written on his face. “Kate took her to the Hale house and showed her Derek. Told her the big family secret.”

“How did she take it?” Argent’s voice is tight.

“She saved Derek’s life, after she heard Kate confess.” Stiles stares at Argent, and his blue eyes meet Stiles’.

“Confessed to the Hale fire?”

“Yes.” He blinks and clenches his jaw. Looking again at his father, he takes a short breath. “Allison and Jackson got Lydia to the hospital, and Scott and me fought Turner; he got the upper hand and was about to kill Scott and I-”

“Stiles? Son, what happened next?”

Stiles drops his eyes and feels his hands start to shake again.

It’s Argent who speaks next. “He killed him.”

Stiles’ head snaps up, and he can feel his eyes are wet; he holds back the tears, looking at his father again.

“Stiles did you, did you kill Turner?”

He nods. “Yes, he- he was going to kill us and I just slashed and got his throat. I didn’t mean to, I was just going to hold him, maybe try and knock him out and get him here. But- I didn’t mean to.” His eyes well up again and his dad pulls him into a tight hug.

“It’s OK, It’s- you did what you had to protect your friends. I will never blame you for doing that.”

“But I killed someone.” His voice is muffled by his father’s shirt. He sucks in a sob.

“You did, and that will change you. It takes a piece of you, that you won’t ever get back. But, it was self-defense and you did the right thing protecting everyone from him.”

Derek and Scott return, and Stiles pulls away from the hug to see Derek’s face. He’s angry.

“What now?” Stiles scoffs. “Another dead body?”

“Peter, he’s at the Hale house. I don’t know how he got Turner’s phone, but he called Kate and he said I should be there too.”

Argent moves toward the center of the group. “We need to hurry then, you two cover the back of the house, make sure they can’t get away.”

A deputy and a hunter nod, and head for the front doors. Stiles watches two more follow, including that chick with the piercings from the school. Stiles stares at his dad expectantly.

“You three follow me, we’ll take my car.”

\----

One text came in thirty minutes ago saying that Peter lured her aunt to the Hale house, but now Scott isn’t answering his phone. Allison texts three times in the span of an hour and nothing; no answer from Scott or Stiles’ phones.

“Where are they?”

Jackson stands by the viewing window, his arms crossed over his chest. “I can’t wait anymore.” He turns around, grabbing his jacket and keys. “Come on.”

“What? Jackson, we have to stay here.”

“Why? Because Stiles said so? Look, one of those monsters bit my girlfriend and one of them is still attacking my town. No way I am just gonna sit here while Stiles defends us.” She stares at his determined eyes and nods once.

“Then let’s go.” She stands up, putting on her jacket and following Jackson to the elevator. They both give Lydia’s room a last look.

She seems so small; white hospital gown, blood pumping through long transparent tubes and into her arm.

“We’re doing this for her, for us too.” Jackson reassures her.

“I know. We have to stop by my house on the way.”

“Why?”

She looks into his blue green eyes, confusion written on his face. “Weapons. My house is full of them, and I’m sure my dad didn’t take everything. Come on.”

She heads for the elevator, Jackson close behind. The doors close and Jackson sucks in a breath. They can do this; protect Scott, and Stiles, protect everyone. She’ll avenge her friend and stop her aunt; no matter what. It ends tonight.

\----

Argent and Sheriff Stilinski tell everyone to wait; the deputies are to go with them to investigate a disturbance at the school. Then they get another call about the suburbs, a man with a gun fighting some giant dog. Stiles tries to argue that they need to get to the Hale house, that the deputies can deal with the other stuff but his father is just as stubborn as him.

“I have to make sure the town is safe Stiles.”

“I know that but, Peter and Kate- we have to be there. We have to stop them.”

“Stiles, I know how important it is to stop them. But I can’t ignore the calls coming in.”

The deputies come and go, taking orders from Argent to circle the town; check on the strange reports coming in. The station is dim, lit up only around the bull pen of desks; far away from the cells and interrogation rooms which are dark and empty this time of night.

The moon is rising high in the sky; almost entirely full, and it’s making Derek’s skin burn. His muscles tighten and he pushes off from the wall he was leaning against and walks toward the main doors.

“Derek?” Scott’s voice slows him down, but doesn’t stop his determined exit.

“Hale!” The Sheriff shouts and he stops dead.

His arms crossed tightly over his chest, his voice just as strained. “I have to stop her.”

“He’s right.” Argent agrees, and Derek turns to face him. He stands next to the desks, the Sheriff a few inches from him; Stilinski looks at him in shock. “They should go, make sure she’s- stopped.”

“Dad, come on.”

“Stiles I-”

“Do you trust me? Or not? Because lately, it kind of feels like you have been standing behind me, hovering over my shoulder and nitpicking every little thing I do.” The alpha’s voice is pained, his eyes full of emotion that Derek can’t define.

“I do trust you. It’s them I don’t- the killers and monsters in the world. You want to go out and fight them, and I get it I do. You’re a protector, and I can’t blame you for something I passed on to you.” Stilinski grips Stiles’ shoulder. “Don’t take any crazy risks unless you really have to. Just- be careful, and promise me that you won’t die.” He says the last word so quietly, fear in his voice.

Stiles nods, his eyes wet; he pulls his father into a tight hug. Derek looks away, staring at the exit doors. He knows Peter won’t give up easily, but he feels like he has to stop him. Kate is a monster; he wants her dead, but a big part of him knows that murdering her isn’t what they should do. Laura wouldn’t want that; and Derek wants to prove to her that he isn’t like Peter. That he isn’t like Kate; he’s not a killer. He just wants to protect his pack.

Laura wouldn’t want him to kill in her name; to avenge her. She would want him to make her proud. And that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

\--

Derek watches the trees pass by; tall and bare, still feeling the chill of the fall months. The clouds above clear away enough for the light of the moon to break through the trees. Casting dark shadows and pale light over the leaf covered ground. The jeep kicks up the leaves; sliding over the hard ground and racing into the forest; toward the charred remains of his family home.

The moments that have passed since Laura’s death; people have died, so much pain and grief. But even through all the death and fear, he’s still found friends. Despite everything he has a pack again; and now he wonders how he can keep going. If he kills Kate, they will never forgive him. If he doesn’t, he may never be able to look at himself again.

He wants to do the right thing, but he can’t quench the fire in his chest. The need for revenge; to avenge his family, his sister, himself. Kate is the catalyst of all of his pain, the reason he’s so broken and alone. He sees Stiles’ hands grip the steering wheel; Scott looks determined next to him.

I’m not alone.

They keep telling him that, but he still feels alone. They aren’t his blood, they are barely a pack; something that got pushed together out of convenience and mutual goals. He stares at Stiles in the rearview mirror; his eyes are dark and filled with an emotion he can’t discern. He doesn’t smell like fear; some anxiety, but no fear. They can do this, he knows that, but what the outcome will be; Derek shakes his head and looks out the window.

Whatever happens, he’d stop Kate. It has to end.

The jeep roars and Stiles dips into a small clearing; the jeep coming to a slow stop. He turns over the engine and is the first one out of the car. Derek is close behind, Scott getting out around the same time. The younger beta closes the door slowly and turns to look at Derek.

He gives him a stern nod and moves for the house; Stiles hid the jeep half a mile out, and they’d have to trek the rest of the way on foot. It was smarter this way, for a human; but they all knew that Peter would hear and smell them long before they got close.

They move slowly, keeping downwind as much as they can; Stiles at the front, Derek at the end. The house was always in view, but as they inch closer Derek feels the fire in his chest rise again. A shot goes off, and they still for a few seconds before Stiles gestures toward the trees. They dip into cover behind the thicker trees surrounding the house and wait.

Gunfire rings out a few more times; loud and unyielding, and Derek recognizes the shotgun.

“Kate. She’s inside.”

“Yeah, and those hunters she came with, are circling.” Stiles gestures, his head aiming toward the house.

Derek spots the figures running toward the back of the house; at least four so far as he can smell. One of them runs down the stairs; Kate yells inside and there’s more gunfire. A window breaks on the far side of the kitchen and Derek spots a hunter coming around the house.

“We have to get back in there!”

“It’s too tight, he’ll slaughter us.” The other one yells back angrily.

“Hey.” Stiles whispers toward Derek and Scott, and they look at him expectantly. “You guys go right, I’ll go left. Incapacitate these dudes and then we head inside.”

Derek nods back. “Got it.”

He waits for Scott to nod at his alpha before moving right; he rolls forward and ducks behind another tree further along. Waiting for the hunters to focus on the house, he falls out of cover and leaps for the closest one. Claws digging into his leg, and body pushing him toward the forest floor. He sees Scott kick the other one’s legs out from under him; his gun shoots into the sky as he falls.

Scott punches him in the face a few times for good measure; Derek listens to the hunter under him yell, and wriggle to grab a knife that fell out of reach when he took him down. He makes a fist and sweeps his arm back, throwing it hard enough into his face to knock him out.

He looks up to see Scott pulling away from the hunter’s limp form, standing up and looking left to watch Stiles spin around and kick the third hunter into a tree. Derek hears a rib crack and sees blood on the tree after the hunter slumps to the floor.

Stiles’ chest is heaving as he turns to see the other two wolves; eyes the color of blood and glowing harshly in the twilight. Derek stands in time to take a crossbow bolt to the arm; he roars and Scott growls, rushing the hunter emerging from the treeline. He leaps at his chest, barreling them to the ground before the hunter has time to reload.

Derek kneels in pain; knee digging into the ground, gritting his fangs together as he rips the bolt from his shoulder. He stands, blue wolf eyes bleeding through human color; jaw opening and a roar ripping from his throat. He turns left to watch Scott nail the hunters nose with a strong left hook; but the hunter knees his ribs and flips him off of him. He rolls away and grabs his crossbow; reloading quickly and Derek runs.

Stiles shouts something but he can’t wait; he has to make it in time or Scott’s going to get a bolt through the eye. He hears an engine rev and skids to a stop; a silver car swings into the clearing and an arrow flies past Derek’s head to land in the hunter’s arm. He yells, dropping the crossbow and Scott crouches and flips his body up, all legs, and plants a harsh kick to the bastard’s chest. He flies into a nearby tree; Derek watches him loose consciousness, nodding to himself before turning to see what the hell just happened.

Stiles charges toward the car; and Derek watches Jackson emerge from the driver’s side in time to get grabbed by the scruff by an angry alpha. He sprawls Jackson onto the car’s hood and the teen protests; but Stiles’ sharp claws near his neck and red glowing eyes seem to shut him up.

“You idiot! What the hell are you doing here, you’re supposed to be watching over Lydia?” He angrily spits into the blue eyed teens’ scared face.

Jackson’s expression turns angry and he pushes at Stiles chest. “I’m here to protect Lydia! And we just saved your asses, so back the fuck off!”

Derek watches Allison emerge from the car, she has a compound bow and a fierce expression on her face. He turns his attention to Stiles’ face, watching him consider what Jackson did and raises a surprised brow when the alpha pulls away.

Jackson stands up fully and stares at Stiles with anger; scent full of fear, and pulse rabbiting under his skin.

“Great driving.” Stiles smirks.

Allison lets out a nervous chuckle and moves around the Porsche. “Scott?” He rushes over, past Derek and straight for his girlfriend.

They hug amorously and Stiles dramatically huffs. “OK, hey!”

They pull apart enough to stare at him. “Hey, it’s gotten pretty quiet?” Scott says to no one in particular.

Derek realizes the gunfire has actually died down, and they head left until they are all standing eight feet from the entrance to the Hale house ruins. The car is a few feet to their right, but still close enough that most of them could duck for cover behind it if the need arises.

Stiles takes the lead; Scott and Allison close on his right, Derek behind and Jackson hovering to their left. The teen near him seems to be holding some kind of long steel shaft; like a baton, but it doesn’t seem to be electrified. Allison has her bow, and the wolves with their claws and fangs; they all head toward the house.

They hear a single shot and stop in their tracks; Stiles growls, and Derek watches his shoulders hunch defensively. Derek listens; someone is thrown then a woman yells in pain, then a growl and another shot.

“We have to get in there!” Scott says, and Allison looks worried.

“We can’t.” Derek responds, getting a shocked look from Scott in return.

“He’s right. It’s too narrow in there, we have no idea what’s been going on- he could be waiting for us to come in so he can kill us.” Stiles rambles.

“He wouldn’t kill us.” Derek argues, and Stiles turns to stare into his beta blue eyes.

“He already tried to kill the three of us at the school. So you shut up, and remember why we’re here.”

“To stop Kate.”

“To stop them both.” Scott touches Derek’s arm. “But we’re not here to kill anybody.”

He stares into the beta’s golden eyes; so young and determined to be right. To do the right thing. He spares a glance at Stiles and sees the set of his jaw; tightness in his shoulders and pain in his eyes. But he’s sure, so sure they won’t have to kill again. We don’t have to be killers.

Derek nods at the alpha, gesturing his head at the sounds inside. Another yell and smashing sounds; like wood splintering, a chair breaking. Suddenly Kate flies out of the front door, over the porch stairs and onto the ground in front of them.

“Kate!” Allison shouts, but doesn’t move for her. Derek sees Scott’s hand gripping her forearm in warning.

Stiles inches toward her, and stops only when he hears the roar; it’s sound sheers the wind, shaking the dirty windows of the house. He watches Peter step out of the shadows of the foyer; bare foot, half naked, his pants are in shreds, chest bare and bloody. He’s uninjured, sweaty and covered in dirt; eyes dangerously red and fangs in the place of human teeth.

He walks down the stairs like he doesn’t have a care in the world; pulse slow and calm, face serene under the light of the moon. Derek wonders if he can get through to him; he doesn’t know when he decided that he would let her live, but he knows it’s the right choice.

Kate rolls onto his back and groans; her shotgun is a few feet away and she tries crawling for it. Peter roars, pulse now racing; Derek moves toward the scene but it’s Stiles that stops Kate.

“Stop!” She stills, turning her head to look up at him.

“Why, so I can wait to die? I don’t think so.” She makes a last ditch effort to jump for her gun.

Peter’s muscles tense and Derek’s eyes widen; he has to stop them. Then an arrow pierces Kate’s arm, she yells in pain, and Derek looks right to see Allison’s arm reach back, grabbing another arrow from her quiver. She moves away from Scott and takes a better position across from Kate, an arrow notched in her bow, string pulled back to lay over her cheek.

She breathes out, and Derek can’t stop staring. “Don’t move.”

Kate’s eyes are wide, mouth open. Then she starts to laugh.; big and open, her face splitting apart with joy. Derek swallows, a growl pooling in his throat.

“Stop it.” Allison whispers.

“STOP!” Peter’s voice echoes through the air; reverberating through Derek, forcing his eyes to glow, his claws to extend again.

Kate stops laughing, her smile still malicious; eyes no longer full of fear. But her scent betrays her; she knows it’s over.

“Peter.” His uncle turns his vicious red eyes on him. “It’s over, you can stop now.”

“Stop? It’s not over, not until she’s dead.”

“And how many more after that?” Stiles buts in, voice full of grit. “Because if you think this ends with her, you’re wrong. There are others like her, like the ones that- killed my mom.”

Derek’s face softens and Peter blinks; the glow of his eyes seem to dim.

“But it’s not right, this isn’t right.” He gestures to Kate, the unconscious hunters around the clearing. “I get it, the revenge the need to get pay back. But this isn’t it, pay back is making her suffer in a way that never ends. Putting her in prison for all of her crimes and leaving her to rot in a dark hole somewhere.”

Scott nods; and Derek spies Jackson in the corner, baton at the ready and face determined. Derek stares at the back of Kate’s head and then at Peter. He sees a spark of recognition in his uncle, and hones in on it.

“I-” Peter’s voice quakes.

“We’re predators.” Derek moves toward the center of the group, standing right next to Stiles. “We’re predators, but…”

“We don’t have to be killers.” Peter finishes, and Derek breathes out. “But I am. I have, killed so many Derek. I don’t know, if I can stop.”

Derek moves closer, walking around Kate and toward his uncle. “You can. I know, you’re in pain and confused. So am I.”

Peter raises his eyes to his nephew, sorrow and guilt written on his features. “How, do I stop?”

Derek reaches out, taking his uncles’ arm. “With help.”

“How touching.” Kate’s voice poisons his uncle’s ears. His eyes glow again, angrier than before.

“Peter, no.” Derek tries, but it’s too late.

Kate moves forward, faster than Derek thought possible; she pulls a small gun from her ankle and aims for Peter. Derek growls and moves to block Peter’s body with his own; Stiles yells and Derek waits for the bullet to hit him. But he hears a thud, cracking and then smells blood.

He turns around slowly, seeing Jackson standing over Kate’s limp body, blood on his head and his baton hovering over her. His hands are shaking, his face devoid of emotion.

“Woah.” Scott whispers.

“Good job.” Stiles starts nodding and a strange noise comes out of Jackson’s throat. Stiles pats his shoulder and takes the baton away from him.

“He- he helped?” Peter whispers, Derek’s hands resting over his bare chest, he looks at his uncle to see some serious shock on his face. “And, her too?” He looks at Allison.

She nods and swallows harshly. Scott moves toward her protectively; her hands still gripping her bow. Derek nods and looks back at his uncle.

“Allison is the one who saved me from Kate.” Peter’s brows furrow. “She took me to Scott and Stiles, and brought Jackson too. They aren’t our enemies.”

Peter nods. “I don’t think, I can.”

“Don’t think you can what?” Stiles asks, he moves in front of Jackson and Kate’s unconscious body.

“I can’t be the alpha anymore.”

Derek stills, his hands falling away from his uncle. “What do you mean?”

“It was never meant for me. Or you. But you would be better, you would do the right thing. You have, inspired me nephew.” He looks into Derek’s eyes, normal human color and fangs back to teeth. “It’s what she would want.”

“Laura?”

“Your sister, and mine too.” Peter’s mouth quirks, a small toothless smile. “Talia would be ashamed of me.”

Derek nods. “You, tried-”

“I killed your sister. I took a member of our own family away. I should be killed for that, but instead I will go.”

Derek’s eyes soften, water filling the lids. “What?”

He looks past Derek and straight at Stiles. “I trust that you will see justice done?” He nods at Kate.

“She’s going away for Trent’s murder, and as an accessory to a lot of others. And my dad said, he plans on reopening the Hale fire case.” Stiles nods. “So yeah, she’s going away.”

Peter’s face is blank when he looks back at Derek. He reaches up and places his warm hand over his nephew’s nape.

“You’ll do better with this than I ever did.” Derek feels claws in his neck and he grips his uncles shoulder in pain. It’s sharp at first, then he feels a rush; fire rolls through his body, burning ever cell; blood boiling and lightning shoots through his chest. “I have faith in you Derek.”

His uncles voice fades, and he opens his eyes. Red takes his sight; visions of blood and fire roll through his mind. He stares at his uncle, burning beta blue eyes staring back at him. He smiles, then his eyes sharpen with urgency.

“She wasn’t alone.”

“What?”

“Kate, she was ruthless and enjoyed every minute of it. But she was following orders.”

“Peter you’re not- making sense.” Derek feels like his blood is too loud, everyone is too loud. He feels like he could take on the world, and curl into a ball and cry all at once.

“Gerard.”

Derek stares into his uncle’s eyes with fear; but is pulled away from his thoughts by sirens in the distance. Peter’s hand squeezes his shoulder and then he’s gone. Derek turns his head back in time to see his body disappear behind the trees.

“Wait- we’re letting him go?” Jackson asks, suddenly out of his stupor.

Derek turns toward Stiles, eyes pleading. “Yes, we are.” Derek nods at him and Stiles’ mouth parts, eyes searching Derek’s for something he can’t read.

“Hey, your dad’s coming!” Scott rushes toward the edge of the forest and waves the cars approaching down.

Stiles smiles and watches three cars line up; one patrol car, labeled SHERIFF. The other two are big black SUV’s, non-descript but they still scream HUNTER.

“Yeah.” He moves for the patrol car and his dad emerges. He checks him for injuries and pulls him into a tight hug. “I’m OK dad, everybody is actually.”

Derek watches Argent rush toward Allison to give her a squeeze too. “I’m fine dad, and we got her.” Argent pulls away enough to see Derek standing a few feet from his unconscious sister.

“Is she?”

“Alive.” Derek responds tightly.

“Thank you.”

“You should be thanking Peter.”

Argent’s eyes are filled with guilt and Derek wants to know why. But more than anything he wants to run away. His blood is still boiling from his ascendance to alpha; he can barely stand all the sounds, the smells. It’s impossible to drown out anything; he feels like something is crawling under his skin, poking at his flesh with sharp nails ready to tear him apart if he lets his guard down.

The voices fade and he realizes Kate is gone; her hands cuffed and body placed in the backseat of the patrol car. Derek moves toward the car, and Stiles steps in front of him.

“You OK?” His head shakes without permission and Stiles nods. “Come on.”

He starts toward the treeline and Derek stares at his back in confusion. “What are you-”

“Stiles?” The Sheriff says behind Derek, and Stiles waves him off.

“We’re good, just have to do something then I’ll meet you at the station.”

His father looks worried but he nods and moves for the driver’s side of the cruiser. “Don’t take too long.”

Scott moves toward Derek, “What’s going on?”

“Go to the hospital, take Jackson and Allison. We’ll meet up soon.”

Scott clearly wants to go with his alpha, but he follows orders. Taking Allison by the hand and leading her and Argent toward the cars; Jackson gets his keys from the forest floor, and heads toward his own car.

“Scott.” Stiles calls and he gestures to Jackson; the rich teen looks kind of like he wants to cry and Derek watches Stiles and his beta exchange silent looks.

Scott grabs Jackson’s shoulder and steals his keys from his hands. “Hey, what the hell McCall?”

“I’m driving. We’re going to go see Lydia and then, head to Stiles’ place.” He hazards a glance at the young alpha and he nods back.

Derek feels like falling to the ground and howling. He feels like the change is coming on early; his skin shivers and ripples with goosebumps and he can’t stand here anymore. Stiles grabs his arm, and he’s on fire again. His touch is so warm and strong; full of emotion he’s almost too much.

“Come on.”

\--

“It hurts, I know, but keep moving.” Stiles hops over a fallen tree and Derek follows. They trudge deeper into the forest slowly.

Each step makes Derek’s feel a little better. Like his skin isn’t in danger of being pulled away; he knows it’s the alpha beneath his skin. The alpha form that Peter took was unhinged; an abomination. His vengeance and insanity twisted his true self to the point of monstrosity. Derek hoped his pain and fury wouldn’t do the same to him.

They reach a large clearing with a strangely cliff-like rock; a fallen tree rests in the center of the area and Derek can see a small cave a few feet to their right.

“I’ve never been here.” He says, and it comes out a lot more hostile than he intended.

“I’m not surprised, it’s a little hard to find.” He sits down in front of the fallen tree and leans back against the bark.

Derek stands awkwardly for a while before taking a spot next to Stiles. The young alpha’s eyes are closed; body relaxed and basking in the light of the quarter moon above them. Derek looks up at the moon; cold light touching his face, red eyes peering out from behind his human irises.

“I’m an alpha now.”

“Yep.”

Derek looks at Stiles’ soft features; eyes closed, mouth slightly parted. He leans forward before he can think; taking those plump lips under his. Stiles moans and Derek pursues the sound; tongue parting Stiles’ lips and fighting into his mouth.

Stiles turns his body and grips Derek’s sleeve. He hears leaves rustle under them and Derek’s jacket scratches against the bark of the dead tree. He pushes against Stiles’ wet lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and roughly kissing. Stiles pushes back with fervor; tongue invading Derek’s mouth again. He bites his lip and Derek pushes them to the ground. Stiles’ leg wraps around Derek’s back and pulls their body’s together.

He can feel his shirt ride up and Stiles’ soft skin touches his. He growls uncontrollably and slides his hand up Stiles’ hip. The bastard rolls his hips and Derek pushes into the motion with a moan; suddenly Stiles’ long fingers are tangled in Derek’s hair, dull nails scratching over his skull. Derek fucks his mouth with his tongue; and Stiles moans loudly, he pulls away for a few seconds. Staring into Stiles red eyes with his own; foreheads together breathing the same air.

Derek feels his dick pushing against the denim of his jeans; his claws are out gripping the Earth. His sideburns grow, ears elongating and fangs protruding. He can’t help the growl escape his throat, the howl erupting soon after; he arches his back, face aiming at the sky for another howl.

Stiles moves up and Derek pushes him to the ground again. “Derek-”

He grins, all teeth; but he isn’t happy, he’s in pain. His clothes start to rip under tight muscles and he rolls away from the warmth of Stiles’ body.

“Derek, breathe.” His voice is calm, but Derek can’t listen.

Something in him wants to rip open the alpha’s throat; leech away his power and take it for himself. The part of him that is falling in love with that stupid beautiful teenager is fighting the wolf. Don’t hurt Stiles, don’t hurt Stiles. Run run run run….

He rolls onto his feet and screeches; a bone cracks beneath the skin and he can’t focus on anything but getting away from Stiles. He can hear his voice; so far away, screaming his name. But he can’t stay; so he runs. Through the trees, into the dark; the light of the moon showing him the way home.

\----

Stiles huffs, getting out of his jeep in time to watch Scott emerge from the hospital entrance. He rushes toward Stiles and he looks worried.

“Scott, what’s going on?”

“Lydia, she’s awake- she, she’s gone.”

“What?” He runs toward the doors, Scott hot on his tail.

The wait for the elevator all of two seconds before Stiles runs for the stairs; he can’t breathe, can’t think. He makes it into the hallway, the floor Lydia is one; runs for her room and through the door.

His dad is there, Allison and Jackson are sitting in the hallway; Lydia’s mom is in tears.

“Dad? Where’s Lydia?”

\--

It’s been five days. Lydia was found wandering in the woods yesterday; and her parents aren’t letting anyone see her. Except for Allison and Jackson. They both said she’s OK, but she doesn’t remember anything. She was in the woods, naked, running around for five days. And she doesn’t remember a damn thing.

As if Stiles didn’t have enough to freak out over, Derek is missing too. After he turned into the alpha form for the first time, Stiles tried to follow him; but he disappeared. He can mask his scent now that he’s an alpha, so Stiles can’t fucking track him either.

“Idiot.” Scott looks up from Stiles floor, books strewn about, and papers circling him.

Stiles looks down at him. “Not you.”

“Derek.” He replies knowingly. Of course Stiles told him about their hot make out session; and Scott wasn’t really surprised.

“Yeah.” Stiles shakes his head.

Kate woke up in jail; she was pissed from what his dad said. She tried to manipulate her brother into letting her go; but he wasn’t listening to her lies anymore. Thank God. Argent kept three hunters at the station the entire time she was locked up, and had her moved to a private prison in San Franscisco a few days later.

His dad had reopened the arson case for the Hale fire like he promised. Argent helped him gather evidence and they seemed to be getting along. Mr. Argent even seemed to be warming up to Allison and Scott being together.

Stiles gets off his bed and heads for the door, “I’m going to get some food, then we are taking a break from these files and playing a game or something.”

“Good plan. It’s summer, so we should get some downtime anyway right?” Scott smiles back at him and he smirks.

“Hell yes.” He makes his way downstairs and can’t stop the thoughts rushing through his mind.

Derek needs time, he knows that. He sure as shit needed a lot of it when he became an alpha. But, he can’t help but think him being off by himself is dangerous. Peter is gone, his sister is dead; and he won’t reach out to the two guys in town that actually give a shit about him?

Not to fucking mention that Stiles is an experienced alpha werewolf who can actually teach him stuff. Does he ask for help? Does he even have the decency to text him back? No. Of course not, because he’s Derek fucking Hale.

He grabs armfuls of chips and dip; four sodas and some candy and heads back upstairs. He and Scott eat and play Call of Duty for hours; just forgetting about the world for a while. The case files on the Hale fire are sprawled around the room; and the air of Summer is creeping inside through the open window behind them. Things are simmering down; no more monster werewolves or crazy bitch hunters destroying the town. Everything is good.

Forget about Derek the idiot for now. He’ll turn up, probably bring hell with him; but things will be fine. Because Stiles isn’t alone; he’s got his brother by his side, laughing while he kicks Stiles’ ass at COD. Chips littering the floor, and soda sizzling in his ears.

Everything’s’ fine.

\----

Derek is staring at a bloody man on the ground. He’s short, and young; and Derek tastes blood in his mouth.

“What did I do?”

He sees the bite, the mark on the guy’s hip and he wants to throw up. He turned under the full moon and couldn’t control himself. He ran and ran, killed deer and rabbits and then he smelled a human. He ran home; the Hale house had been quiet and empty for days and the guy was there.

Why was he there?

He didn’t care; all he smelled was blood, and fear. He growled and his blood started boiling under his flesh again. He couldn’t stop himself; the instinct to turn a beta was too strong. Peter’s warning about Gerard had been fueling his rage for days; he needed to get control and more power, then he could protect everyone. So he ran at night; waiting for someone to enter the woods. And this poor bastard, bleeding on the floor on the living room was unlucky enough to be the first person to enter the woods in five days.

Derek’s memory was hazy on how it happened; he remembered screams and his name being called out. Was someone else there? Stiles maybe? But he couldn’t smell Stiles in the house anymore; not since the night that Kate was arrested.

He moves slowly; still partially naked from shifting back into human form. He ignores the nails piercing his feet as he stalks across the room. The man is barely breathing; mauled and sweating. Blood pools around his side and Derek reaches for his shoulder. He sees light brown hair and pale skin; he sniffs the air but all he can smell is bitter iron, clogging his throat.

He grips the man’s cold shoulder and lays him on his back.

“No.” He steps backward until his back meets a wall.

The familiar face comes into view and he can’t breathe. He shakes and feels acid reach his throat. He waits for a few minutes and sees the wound on the teen’s hip starts to heal. He can barely register the name as it leaves his lips.

“Jackson.”

\----

Allison stares at herself in the mirror. Long dark curls; a soft purple shirt on under a black leather jacket. Light make-up and deep brown eyes staring back at her. She steps back and inhales, a long exhale and she moves for the door. Her father stands outside the door; his face pensive. Her mother is down the hall in a nice blue dress and fierce black heels.

Her father reaches his arm out, and she takes his hand. A smile graces her lips and his eyes soften. They move down the hall, then the stairs and out the door. The car ride is long, and quiet. They have soon left the city and she watches as long stretches of barren land pass by the window; they take the long way there, none of them really prepared for the end of the line.

Five hours, four rest stops and a lunch break later and they are there; San Francisco. They take another thirty minutes to get to the prison. Large scary fencing with barbed wire rolled on top; big concrete walls and men with assault rifles litter the place. It’s mid-day, sun shining and everything looks so bright and beautiful. And she just wants to leave.

Her mother takes her arm and they walk together down the long sidewalk toward the entrance; her father to their right. He holds open the doors and they head inside; the darkness of the entrance swallowing them whole.

The halls toward the visitor’s area are dimly lit and foul smelling. Everyone is quiet as they walk; guards pass with guns, and Allison feels a trap. Her father knows these men, knows the prison; he assured her that it was secure, but she still feels uneasy.

She rounds the last corner and moves into a small room; a large glass window appears before them. She sees a gray jumpsuit and long blonde hair; and she can’t help the bile inching up her throat.

“Kate.” Her father speaks the name tightly.

She turns around, and Allison is surprised by how good she looks. Skin clear, make-up on, her hair curled at the bottom and nails perfectly manicured. She only has one ugly looking bruise on her head from the baton she took to the face.

“Chris.” She looks at Allison, and she determinedly holds her gaze. “Looks like you brought the family, well, no everyone. But close enough.”

“Why did you ask us all here?” Her father asks quickly; his face scowling.

Her mother looks perfectly serene, and Kate chuckles. Allison can’t help the uneasy tightness in her chest, the tickling on the back on her neck.

“I just wanted to ask you, did you really think I could do it all alone?”

Her father moves toward the glass. “You didn’t do it alone. But everyone else is dead, even Turner.”

“Actually, there are three others, including me.” She tilts her head and smirks at Allison. “Even Peter didn’t know about them.”

She narrows her eyes. “You’re lying. You’re always lying.” She replies.

Her father nods. “There wasn’t anyone else.”

“It’s OK, I’ll just prove it to you. Soon, it’ll all be clear.” She says forebodingly, before stepping closer to the glass and putting her hand on the two-way window. She leans in and kisses the glass. “I’d step back if I were you.” She whispers.

Allison’s eyes narrow again; brows pulling together in confusion. Her father and aunt hold each other’s gaze and a slow smirk spreads over Kate’s face.

“Move, MOVE!” Her father throws himself toward her and her mom and they fall to the ground. Allison pushes up and Kate jumps to the left in time to hide from the explosion that tears open the wall behind her.

Her father’s hands shield her eyes and she hears yelling and a siren wailing around them. She hears Kate’s voice laughing; and then nothing but the alarm bells ringing in her head.

Her father is the first one up, then her mom. Allison stays on the ground, staring at the huge hole in the wall of the prison cell.

“She’s gone.”

\--

Four days later and Allison is standing at the edge of a tall building. Staring down at the swirling red and blue lights of cop cars; watching as police put up yellow tape around the scene of broken glass and bullet casings that litter the concrete. The wind sweeps hair over her face and she feels a tear roll down her cheek.

Her father walks toward her; sirens wail nearby and she watches the crowd of on lookers gather. “Allison, we should go. It’s over.”

She stares down, seeing the green-blue eyes staring up at her. Perfect skin, beautiful and wicked; blonde wavy hair and a tough leather jacket. A shotgun lays a few feet from her bloody hand, and there’s a hole in her chest.

“No.”

“She’d dead now, it’s over.”

“Her killer is still out there.” Allison’s voice is terse, and her eyes are dry now.

“I know, but the police can handle that. It wasn’t supernatural.”

“You didn’t do it. I didn’t do it. But somebody did, somebody hunted her down and shot her in the chest with her own gun.” She stares into her aunt’s dead eyes, leaning into the razor’s edge; tempting the wind to blow her off the building.

“It was clearly another hunter, but the police can handle it.”

“She said there were others. Two other people involved in the fire, that even Peter didn’t know about.” Allison licks her lips and meets her father’s eyes. The dark of the night surrounding them; city lights in the distance. “I have to find out who they are, because if they are as bad as she was, then none of my friends are safe.”

Her father stares into her eyes, searching her face for weakness; a hint of doubt. He doesn’t find any.

“OK. We’ll find them, and this time,” He grips her arm. “We’ll do it as a family.”

The wind makes her shiver and she crosses her arms against the cold; her eyes giving her aunt’s lifeless body one last look before letting her father pull her away from the edge.

She needed to get home, Beacon Hills needed her; and her pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Give the fic a chance OK? I will try, key word, "try" to get a chapter up every week, most likely on the weekend. Enjoy reading, and please tell me what you think. I'd love some thoughts, ideas and what not. General opinions are appreciated.
> 
> UPDATE: ON HIATUS! At least until I can get past this dreaded writer's block. My beta vafrous-vee and I are editing the chapters in the meantime, fixing adding etc. Thank you to all of you who have commented and given kudos to the fic, and don't worry I will be back! I have so many ideas for this I have to write them, I just need to figure out how...ALSO I am rewriting a lot now, changing characters a little and the story slightly. Honestly I just am not 100% happy with it at the moment so it will be altered.


End file.
